


Rumbo a Gravity Falls

by Arieth (Tannabet)



Series: Mejores Amigos Misterio [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Aged!Twins, Aventura Misterio, M/M, Post-Series, Reunirse Se Siente Tan Bien, Secuela, Torpe Romance Adolescente, pinescone
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 133,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth
Summary: “Al principio, había sido difícil encontrar información sobre Mabel y Dipper Pines. E incluso más difícil para Wirt el poder procesar la información que pudo hallar. La página web de Gravity Falls era un desorden horrendo con fondo café y una interfaz anticuada con pobres capacidades de búsqueda. Por eso es que había sido muy sencillo el no creer en las fechas de los artículos con los que se cruzó eventualmente. El principal que había encontrado, al menos con el Dipper Pines que reconocía, contenía una fotografía de él luchando contra un murciélago gigante con una pistola eléctrica de policía.”----Esta Traducción deOver to Gravity Fallspertenece askimmingthesurfaceySylviaW1991.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Series: Mejores Amigos Misterio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717294
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Over to Gravity Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649470) by [skimmingthesurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface), [SylviaW1991](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991). 



> Cuando Wirt y Greg planean con éxito su viaje veraniego con parada en Gravity Falls, Oregón, siete meses después de sus desventuras en Lo Desconocido, no están muy seguros de lo que aguarda para ellos. O quiénes, para ser más precisos. Pero ya sea esperar meses o años, los Mejores Amigos Misterio no pueden evitar su reunión y prepararse para afrontar nuevos misterios y algunas deliciosas ab-tartas.
> 
> \----
> 
>  **N/A** : ¡Hola a todos! Como prometido, aquí está el capítulo de nuestro fic "Cayendo Más Allá del Jardín". Si no pudieron adivinar, disfrutamos de combinar los títulos de los shows. Igual, este fic toma lugar después de las series de tanto Gravity Falls como Más Allá del Jardín, y podremos ver lo que ha ocurrido hasta el momento.
> 
> También este fic contiene la pareja Pinescone (la cual es Dipper/Wirt), así que para aquellos que han esperado un poco de ellos. ¡hooray! ¡Han llegado al lugar indicado! Y para aquellos que no la disfrutan tanto, quizá quieras saltarte esta secuela. Personalmente, sentimos que logramos hacer que funcionara y estamos extremadamente orgullosas de este fic. Disfrutamos escribirlo, ¡así que esperamos que disfrutes leyéndolo!

_“¿Wirt?”_   
_“¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Greg?”_   
_“¿Falta mucho para que sea verano?”_   
_“No. No tanto. Será verano antes de que te des cuenta.”_

\----

En cuanto el invierno se fue, dando paso a la primavera, Wirt fue capaz de ver lo equivocado que había estado. Cuando el viejo pedazo de papel del diario que había visto en un lugar casi de ensueño - casi, y por sueño también se refería a pesadilla en varias formas - fue encontrado en su bolsillo nada más un día después de que habían sido liberados de su estadía en el hospital, Greg y él se juntaron para ver su calendario y contaron los días. Doscientos veintinueve.

Wirt tuvo que sentarse sobre sus piernas, boquiabierto e inseguro de si ese era el número correcto, mientras Greg miraba del perpetúo número en la calculadora al muchacho. “No puedo contar tan alto,” admitió en voz baja.

“Claro que puedes,” se encontró diciendo Wirt , ignorando el temblor de su voz a favor de buscar un grueso marcador para marcar una gran X roja en el cuadro del sábado, dos de noviembre. “No es tan difícil. Empezaremos desde hoy, y antes de que lo sepas, este calendario estará cubierto de equis rojas. Seremos ricos en equises.”

Greg se rio cuando Wirt usó el marcador para dibujarle un puntito rojo sobre la nariz, luego tomó el marcador de entre sus manos y procedió a dibujar una “obra maestra” sobre su mejilla. “Está bien si toma tiempo,” terminó por decir mientras se lavaban la tinta de la cara. “Los volveremos a ver y seremos los Mejores Amigos Misterio, y mientras ellos tienen aventuras para contarnos, podemos tener nuestras propias aventuras para contarles, ¿cierto, Wirt?”

“Cierto, Greg,” dijo el mayor, aunque esa noche había tenido que quitar el calendario de su pared para que los espacios en blanco dejaran de mirarlo.

Otoño probó ser una estación llena de retos, aunque no necesariamente por los doscientos y tantos días aguardándoles. Un chico de quince años se había arrastrado milagrosamente a él y a su inconsciente hermano menor fuera de un heladísimo lago, tras caer por una colina y permanecer durante unos buenos ochos minutos bajo el agua; pero tanto él, como el antes mencionado hermano menor, sentían como si hubieran dado vueltas por un bosque salido de un cuento durante ocho días - más o menos, los días eran algo borrosos. En cualquier caso, fue una experiencia cercana a la muerte que lo atormentaba, tanto cuando dormía como cuando estaba despierto. Sus compañeros de clase ansiaban saber los detalles de lo que se sentía estar a punto de ahogarse, sus maestros le ofrecían palabras de preocupación y sus padres- sus padres. Bueno, en mayor parte los dejaban en paz respecto a los detalles, solo estaban aliviados de tenerlos en casa sanos y salvos, recobrándose-

Sin embargo, solo recobrarse no había bastado para Wirt. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que Greg y él habían experimentado, necesitaba entenderlo. Necesitaba asegurarse de que su amiga ave, la gente y las criaturas que habían visto, y que los gemelos que conocieron a lo largo del camino, eran reales. Al menos, la página del diario le aseguraba eso, pero seguía sintiendo la necesidad de verificarlo, una y otra vez; averiguar lo que todo eso había significado.

El más allá fue la conclusión a la que llegó y que tenía más sentido. Alguna especie de umbral entre la vida y la muerte. Algunos eran capaces de encontrar la salida, otros no, quizá nunca podrían. Cuando encontró la tumba de Beatrice en el cementerio - vieja y desgastada, y a su lado muchas otras que compartían el mismo apellido - se arrepintió de haberse embarcado en esa búsqueda de saber qué, cómo y por qué. Después de todo, la gnorancia era una bendición. Todos estaban ahí. Langtree. Endicott. Pero un breve sentir de alivio lo invadió cuando no halló los nombres de Dipper y Mabel Pines por ninguna parte.

Habían encontrado una forma de salir.

El invierno tampoco había sido cosa sencilla. Con la nieve cubriendo cada parte de la boscosa ciudad donde vivían desde diciembre, tanto él como Greg sintieron los efectos de su último día en Lo Desconocido. Pesadillas los plagaban, aunque a Wirt más que a Greg, pero el menor de los dos se encontró más que un par de veces dentro del cuarto del mayor. Al menos al principio.

En cuanto más se acostumbraron a los escalofríos y a la seguridad de que no había ninguna magia que pudiera transformarlos en árboles aquí, encontraron más sencillo dormir por la noche. Una vez que el coraje de dormir despejó su mente, Wirt reunió el suficiente valor para al fin buscar a los gemelos. Necesitaba saber con seguridad que lo habían logrado. Que estaban bien. Que podría cumplir su promesa y regresar la página del diario a su legítimo dueño.

Y además, tenía un viaje a Oregón qué planear y una ligera sospecha sobre cómo hacerlo posible.

Afortunadamente, su mamá y el padre de Greg estuvieron abiertos a la idea de un largo viaje familiar a la costa este. Una aventura, había declarado Jonathan, para mucho deleite de Greg.

Cuando la primavera hubo descongelado al invierno; los boletos para su vuelo a California fueron adquiridos, el itinerario del viaje decidido, y la parada en Gravity Falls, Oregón firmemente incluida dentro del plan. Convencer a su mamá y a su padrastro de apartar unos cuantos días para el pequeño pueblo había sido más sencillo de lo que Wirt había esperado. El entusiasmo de Jonathan por lo sobrenatural y misterioso impulsó su interés, y el hecho de que era un pequeño pueblo inmerso en la historia de la época de los pioneros tuvo a su mamá a bordo.

Mientras esa era una preocupación fuera del plato para Wirt, la primavera había invitado una nueva. Una que envolvía a un par de gemelos de doce años que Greg y él habían conocido en el bosque.

Al principio, había sido difícil encontrar información sobre Mabel y Dipper Pines. E incluso más difícil para Wirt el poder procesar la información que pudo hallar. La página web de Gravity Falls era un desorden horrendo con fondo café y una interfaz anticuada con pobres capacidades de búsqueda. Por eso es que había sido muy sencillo el no creer en las fechas de los artículos con los que se cruzó eventualmente. El principal que había encontrado, al menos con el Dipper Pines que reconocía, contenía una fotografía de él luchando contra un murciélago gigante con una pistola eléctrica de policía.

Pero lo que no tenía sentido era que el año del artículo y la fotografía era del 2012. Acababan de llegar al verano del 2015, o lo harían cuando la campana comenzara a sonar. Cuando pensaba en las implicaciones de eso y en los artículos -los más recientes - que encontró más adelante, su estómago comenzaba a revolverse por los nervios. Aunque Halloween y las aventuras en Lo Desconocido habían ocurrido hace pocos meses para él, tenía la distintiva impresión de que había sido mucho más tiempo para los Gemelos Misterio.

El cómo de eso lo carcomía, y ahondó más en su investigación a lo largo de los meses de primavera para intentar averiguar qué había ocurrido con ellos. Pero salió con las manos vacías, además de un leve dolor de cabeza. La diferencia temporal simplemente estaba _ahí_.

Wirt suspiró, mirando al reloj del salón mientras sus compañeros de clase daban inicio al clásico alboroto del último día. Papeles y lápices iban dentro de mochilas, el ruido incrementando. Era ya mejor o peor, dependiendo de la perspectiva, porque era la última clase del último día antes del verano.

Oh, verano, con su opresivo calor, aire pesado y denso con-

La campana sonó y tragó duro, guardando sus cosas en su morral y saliendo al ajetreado pasillo. Casilleros eran cerrados con fuerza, sus compañeros de preparatoria gritando sin miedo a ser reprendidos. Nadie iba a detención el último día.

Fue hacia su propio casillero para vaciarlo de sus últimas libretas y la foto de él y su hermano pegada con un imán en forma de rana. Algunas veces, se preguntaba si las fotografías que Mabel había tomado con su alocada cámara rosada habían llegado con ellos a casa; como el pequeño pedazo de papel que mantenía en su diario de poesía, y el librito de calcomanías que Greg le había enseñado con emoción. El nombre de Mabel había estado escrito justo ahí en la primera página.

Había hecho la promesa de que les devolvería la página del diario ese verano, e iba a mantenerla. Con suerte, esperaba no morir en el avión o en el auto de renta que sus padres iban a usar para esta insana excursión. Con suerte, Dipper y Mabel lo reconocerían sin su estúpido disfraz de Halloween y después de, bueno, dos años y medios por parte de ellos.

Era una locura. Una completa locura. Quizá debían cancelar todo el viaje y-

“Hola, Wirt.”

“Oh. Hola. Qué tal. Jason Funderberker.” Removió la foto y la introdujo dentro de una carpeta mientras llenaba su morral con libretas.

Jason Funderberker, el paquete completo, cambió el peso de las tiras de su mochila. “Fin de año, ¿cierto?”

“Uh-huh. Así que, um, qué- ¿Necesitas algo?”

“Sí. Sara está esperando su autobús en frente. Se supone que te diga que se supone que tienes que ir a hablar con ella.”

“¿Qué-? Está bien. Gracias.”

“Claro, Wirt. Te veré por ahí.”

“Uh... Tal vez.” O puede que no. Excepto que podría ser. Todo dependía en cómo reaccionaran los gemelos ante la aparición de él y Greg. Si es que iban. Todavía había tiempo para cancelar, ¿verdad? El vuelo que los llevaría al sur de California partía esa tarde, pero no era razón para que no fueran capaces de cancelar.

Un viaje en auto al estado de Oregón era una locura. Completa insanidad.

Tan ocupado en sus pensamientos estaba que casi no escucha a la chica llamándolo. “¡Wirt, por aquí! ¿Jason te dio mi mensaje?”

Pausó, desconectándose de sus miedos para enfocarse en ella. “Sí. Nece-, um, ¿Qué necesitabas? Tengo que recoger a Greg. Tú sabes.”

“Sí, pero quería preguntarte si recogiste tu anuario.”

Se sonrojó ante su mirada expectante. Como miembro del comité de anuario escolar, sabía que lo había recogido. Le habían llamado dos veces a la oficina para recogerlo. Su mamá había insistido que lo consiguiera, asegurándose que se arrepentiría de otra manera, pero no parecía ser algo muy importante a su parecer. A diferencia de todos los demás, el suyo no estaba plagado de nombres y firmas con notitas especiales. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para por fin atender a la llamada de las secretarias para recogerlo, y entonces no había sido capaz de sacarlo de su casillero mientras otros a su alrededor los intercambiaban entre ellos.

Frente a la pregunta de Sara, sin embargo, lo sacó para pasárselo. Ella no se molestó en suspirar ante la falta de otras firmas, acostumbrada a la naturaleza tímida de su amigo, y escribió algo muy rápido. “Me mandarás un mensaje cuando estés en California, ¿no?”

No le había contado a nadie acerca de la parte de Oregón en su destinación, así que asintió. Una mirada de reojo a sus palabras tuvo sus orejas ardiendo por la pena. “Cla-claro. Yo- Gracias.”

“Seguro, Wirt. Creo que ese es mi autobús. Tengo que irme. Ten un buen verano, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí. T-tú también.” Miró a su anuario, sus ojos cayendo a las únicas palabras en sus páginas en blanco.

_Sé fiel a ti mismo y sincero, Wirt. Una vez que hagas eso serás capaz de hacer cosas de verdad asombrosas. ¡Abrazos! <3 Sara_

Era mortificante tener a alguien que supiera sus más profundos secretos, incluyendo uno al que él mismo no se había abierto completamente. Meses de cuidadosa insistencia por parte de ella, abrió sus ojos al hecho de que solo sería su amiga, pero igualmente no estaba listo para lo que eso significaba para él.

No creía que jamás estaría completamente listo para eso.

No le gustaba usar etiquetas.

Agitando la cabeza, metió el anuario dentro de su morral y dejó la parada de autobús para iniciar la caminata de quince minutos hacia la primaria. Era una ruta que no habría tomado antes de Halloween, pero cuando vio a su hermano menor esperándolo entusiasta en la puerta, no pudo sino sonreír.

“Hola, Greg.”

“¡Saludos, hermano mío! ¿Listo para irnos? ¡Es verano!”

“Sí. Ven, Greg. Vámonos.” Extendió la mano, la cual su hermano aceptó con alegría.

Greg lo jaló con él, saltando por la emoción. Su mochila rebotó un poco hizo poco para frenarlo. “Oh, ¡iremos para Oregón a ver a los gemelos!” Cantó. “Mabel y Pato, ¡y Dipper también! Ojalá Beatrice viniera, ¡pero a casa no llegó! Con nosotros, pero Jason Funderburker - nuestra rana - ¡sí!”

Wirt negó con la cabeza, dándole un apretón a la mano del exuberante niño. “Eso - es suficiente, Greg.”

“¡Muy bien!” De todas formas, siguió tarareando, sus saltitos alegres dándole oportunidad de no quedarse atrás de los largos pasos del adolescente. “Oye, Wirt.”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Crees que todavía nos recuerden?”

“Pues...” Miró hacia abajo, sorprendido por la pregunta y la breve seriedad de su rostro. “S-sí. Claro que nos recordarán. Es decir, ahora son más grandes.”

“Lo recuerdo.”

“Por eso. Um. Eso no significan que se hayan olvidado de nosotros.” Pero sí se preguntaba si estarían contentos de verlos, y cómo reaccionarían. Dos años y medio era mucho tiempo. ¿Estarían enojados? No podía recordar ver a Mabel enojada, o a Dipper en tal caso, pero habían tenido solo doce años. Er. Trece. Ahora debían tener quince años. Su edad. Oh, cielos, tenían su edad.

Era difícil conciliar su cabeza con ese hecho, pero Lo Desconocido había sido un lugar muy absurdo. Y tendría sentido, de alguna forma, que el tiempo ahí fuera diferente al de aquí. Pero seguía siendo una gran brecha en el tiempo. Enorme, en realidad.

Era algo enorme, le había dicho Dipper, prometiendo quedarse con ellos para ayudarlos a llegar a casa. También había dicho que Wirt sabría justo cuán enorme cuando llegaran a casa y, hombre, sí que lo fue. Sabía, aunque esto era algo que guardaba para sí mismo, que Dipper había estado dispuesto a morir por ellos.

El recordatorio mental lo tuvo sintiéndose culpable por considerar pedirle a su mamá que cancelaran el viaje. Había prometido que los buscaría, que le devolvería a Dipper la página de su diario, y podía hacerlo. Probablemente sería un error, pero lo iba hacer.

“¡Mabel-aide!” Greg empezó, solo tararear no siendo suficiente. “¡Mabel-aide! ¡Te invito al desfile de Mabel-aide!”

Wirt sintió la risa burbujear de él, algo que había ido volviéndose más sencillo para él. Se unió para el segundo verso, la risa interrumpiendo las partes donde Greg cambiaba las palabras a Pato-laide y luego a Dipper-aide en la tercera ronda.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Greg no perdió tiempo en quitarse los zapatos a patadas, soltar su mochila y correr por el pasillo mientras llamaba a Jason Funderburker. Wirt lo siguió a un paso más sedado, y recogió la mochila de su hermano para depositarla en su habitación y así pudiera llenarla de cualquier objeto de mano que decidiera traer con él. Parpadeó anonadado cuando encontró dicha habitación vacía, la rana de la suerte también desaparecida de su tanque. Cielos, ese niño era rápido.

“¿Greg?” Wirt lo llamó y dejó la mochila sobre su colcha azul y verde. “¡Vamos, necesitas terminar de empacar! Si quieres traer algo divertido al avión, tiene que ser ahora.” Esperó un momento, pero cuando el niño de siete años falló en aparecer, suspiró y asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo. “¿Greg?”

“Está en la oficina, cariño,” respondió su mamá en su lugar, apenas evitando colisionar con él mientras cargaba una carga fresca de ropa limpia hacia su propia habitación.

Cómo es que sabía eso cuando la oficina y el cuarto de lavado estaban a lados opuestos de la casa lo eludía. “Gracias.”

Y así era, Greg estaba encaramado sobre la silla de la computadora, la silla elevada a su máxima altura e incluso así, Greg tenía que sentarse sobre sus rodillas para ser capaz de alcanzar bien el ratón y el teclado. Wirt tenía una idea de lo que Greg estaba mirando. Cuando el sitio web ahora ya familiar con su colección de vídeos, fueran virales o no, apareció en la pantalla, suspiró y se pegó en la frente con la mano.

“Greg, por favor. ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“¡Revisando si Dipper tiene nuevos vídeos!” Respondió Greg, yendo directo a la lista de cuenta de suscripciones de su hermano, en donde el canal de Dipper era el único.

Siendo alguien no dado a la era digital - había una razón por la que Wirt hacía cintas de mezcla, leía poesía, y no poseía una laptop portátil o un teléfono inteligente o un lector electrónico - había tomado una seria consideración, seguida de una serie sesión de duda, también seguida de arrepentimiento para armarse de valor y hacerse una cuenta: Peregrino Poeta. Con mayúsculas y espacio. No sacrificaría la gramática correcta solo porque se rendía para unirse a YouTube. Ni siquiera era rendirse de verdad, se convenció a sí mismo. Solo lo había hecho por una razón, y había sido la culpa de Jason Funderberker en primer lugar.

Jason Funderberker. Ése sujeto.

Mientras Wirt había estado comiendo con Sara y su grupo de amigos un día - y de alguna forma, sus amigos también, más o menos - tuvo la nada placentera experiencia de escupir su bebida por _la voz de Dipper Pines que salía de las bocinas del celular de Jason Funderberker._ Cuando demandó ver qué era, encontró un canal entero repleto de vídeos sobre las aventuras sobrenaturales que él y la otra mitad de los Gemelos Misterio tenían. Había sido un accidente que Jason Funderberker lo encontrara, había estado buscando un vídeo completamente diferente, pero había sido totalmente a propósito cuando Wirt se escabulló a la oficina en casa esa noche y buscó el canal en privado.

Dipper los Guía a lo Inexplicable era ciertamente eso. Wirt encontró que no había estado bromeando cuando declaró que había visto cosas más extrañas que la Mosca Rana que encontraron en Lo Desconocido. Había cosas mucho más extrañas en Gravity Falls, Oregón de las que habían visto en ese bosque. Bueno, La Bestia era número uno en esa lista, pero eso era más porque le seguía ocasionando escalofríos a Wirt pese a saber que logró derrotarlo y porque le seguía dando pesadillas a su hermano.

Otra cosa aparte de La Bestia, Gravity Falls tenía bastantes cosas espeluznantes y raras para llenar la lista de Wirt - más de lo que le gustaría, siendo sincero. Al principio no podía hallar el valor para darle clic a ninguno de los vídeos recientes. No cuando las imágenes le mostraban a veces a un chico que apenas se asemejaba al que recordaba. Permaneció en el archivo del 2012 y vio los desordenados y apresuradamente editados clips que el Dipper de doce años había armado.

Eran realmente... entretenidos. ¡Incluso cuando no eran sobre cosas sobrenaturales! En los primeros vídeos, consistían de los gemelos siendo los gemelos. Los mismos niños raros que habían capturado fácilmente el corazón de Greg y la lealtad de Wirt en cuestión de... bien, le gustaría decir que minutos, pero realísticamente había sido a lo más una hora. Para él, siendo claros. Greg los había amado al instante.

Después de que hizo su cuenta, se suscribió al canal y volvió para asegurarse de darle clic al botón de “gustar” en cada uno de los vídeos viejos. En más de una ocasión sus dedos flotaron en la duda sobre el teclado, preguntándose si debería decir algo, escribirle algo, dejarle saber que seguía planeando ir a verlo a él y a Mabel ese verano para volver a la página del diario como había prometido, pero se contuvo cada vez. No quería que su primer contacto desde Lo Desconocido fuera por Internet. Se sentía nada auténtico. Como una excusa. Además... no quería sonar como un idiota y nunca podía encontrar las palabras apropiadas para escribir - quién lo diría siendo lo a menudo que encontraba las palabras correctas para sus poemas.

No fue sino hasta que vio el vídeo llamado “El Diente” que sus dedos lo traicionaron. Sin siquiera pensarlo, demasiado ocupado riéndose del extraño corte de escena que había visto de Dipper hasta entonces, escribió “Me gusta el sousáfono.” y pulsó enviar.

Luego entró en pánico.

Y en lugar de borrar su comentario, cerró la ventana antes de que el vídeo llegara a terminar y corrió fuera del cuarto. Cerró de golpe la puerta de su habitación - por accidente, no fue su intención hacer tanto ruido - y tocó su clarinete durante dos horas hasta que Greg fue a comprobar que estuviera bien.

Eventualmente regresó a terminar el vídeo, sintiéndose como un tonto el resto de la duración. La punta de sus orejas ardió cuando vio su comentario, plasmado ahí, burlándose, grabado por siempre en el lienzo digital del mundo de las redes, y después subió a la página y pulsó el botón de reproducir.

Seguía siendo muy divertida la parte cuando sale sousáfono. _“Oye, ¿no es un diente gigante?”_ ¿Qué lo había poseído para grabar eso? ¿En serio se estaba grabando mientras practicaba y esa había sido su honesta reacción? ¿O solo era actuado? Wirt no podía diferenciarlo.

Mientras miraba, más intrigado por el origen del diente en cuando más avanzaba el vídeo, cuando Mabel apareció en la pantalla otra vez y empezó a hablar, “ _¡Y yo vine con Beboso! Mi-”_ Wirt casi saltó de la silla y gritó cuando sintió una mano en su pierna. Aunque sí golpeó su rodilla contra el escritorio, y vaya que dolió.

Solo era Greg, aunque no debería haber esperado algo menos, y Jason Funderburker estaba con él, sostenido bajo un brazo.

“¡Greg, no hagas eso!” Wirt le siseó, sobando su rodilla.

“¿Por qué? ¿Te asusté?” Greg sonrió.

“No,” negó soltando un bufido. “Me sorprendiste. ¿Qué querías?”

“¿Es Mabel?” le preguntó, ignorando la pregunta para apuntar a la pantalla, donde de alguna manera había logrado pausar el vídeo en su alarma. “¡Sí es! Whoa, ¿qué está haciendo ahí?”

Wirt se aclaró la garganta y se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla. “Es um... es un vídeo que Dipper hizo y ella está en-”

“¿Dipper y Mabel ahora hacen vídeos? ¡Wow!” Greg miró a fondo muy impresionado. “¿Puedo decir hola? Voy a decirle hola. ¡Hola, Mabel!”

“¿Qué-? No, Greg-” Wirt pinchó el puente de su nariz mientras su hermanito de verdad saludaba con la mano a la pantalla de la computadora. “No está ahí en realidad. No puede oírte.”

“¡Me gusta tu oso!”

“¡Greg, shh!” Wirt intentó poner la mano sobre la boca de Greg, pero este lo esquivó al agacharse y gatear debajo del escritorio para escapar.

“¡Tú shh!” vino la esperada respuesta.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Wirt usó las ruedas de la silla para acercarse y atrapar a Greg debajo del escritorio. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, vio el resto del vídeo mientras Greg intentaba liberarse. Una vez que soltó a Jason Funderburker, fue capaz de forzar la silla de Wirt hacia atrás de manera que pudiera abrirse camino al regazo de Wirt. Para cuando lo logró, el vídeo había terminado.

“Aw frijoles. Me lo perdí.” Greg chasqueó los dedos. “¿Puedes ponerlo otra vez? Sonaba emocionante.”

“¿Me prometes no intentar decirle hola a Mabel? Te lo prometo, Greg, no puede oírte. Es una grabación.”

“Ya lo sé, solo estaba siendo divertido,” le respondió, acomodándose para ver el vídeo. “Pero lo prometo.”

“De acuerdo.”

Wirt lo deja verlo, imaginando que su hermano menor estaría fascinado con las escenas de Beboso. Ver el corte de ellos en el bote de remo, Beboso dejado atrás en la costa, les sacó risillas y el mayor se preguntó qué clase de táctica usó Dipper para hacer que Mabel hiciera lo que quería. Necesitaba recordar preguntarle cuando estuvieran en Oregón, podría venir bien saberlo para usarla con Greg de vez en cuando.

“¡Quiero más de Beboso!” Anunció Greg cuando Mabel sostuvo el cartel frente a la cámara.

“No, Greg. “No, no quieres, esa cosa da miedo.”

Greg se rio y Wirt no pudo evitar sonreír aun cuando llegaron a la parte más extraña del vídeo - aparte de Beboso. Cuando la cabeza emergió del lago y los gritos de Mabel se filtraron por las bocinas, el rostro de Dipper mirando justo hacia la cámara mientras la cosa flotaba sobre su bote, Wirt pudo sentir a su hermano tensarse al presionar su espalda firmemente contra él. Una vez que la cámara se apagó, tornándose en estática y sonido blanco, Greg lo agarró fuerte de la mano al punto de lastimarlo.

Habiéndose ya acostumbrado a ver estos vídeos, y sabiendo que había otros cientos como este, Wirt no se había inmutado por la cabeza. Pero incluso cuando los gemelos regresaron a terminar el vídeo, con otra broma de Beboso, nada más, Greg todavía no se había relajado y Wirt empezó a preocuparse de que, sin importar su fortaleza, tal vez Greg no estaba listo para ver cosas como esta. ¿A quién engañaba? Estos vídeos eran aterradores, definitivamente no aptos para quién ahora tenía seis años.

“Oye, ¿Greg?” le preguntó en voz baja, envolviéndole el torso con los brazos. “Están bien. Hicieron un montón de vídeos como este, esa cosa no los atrapó.”

“Dijiste que cosas como esa solo estaban en Lo Desconocido.”

Wirt lo miró sin entender. “¿Qué?”

“Monstruos y magia. Dijiste solo había en Lo Desconocido. ¡Dijiste que no nos alcanzarían aquí!” Greg se giró para mirarlo a la cara con ojos grandes. “¿Estabas mintiendo?”

“¡No!” Dejó escapar antes de alcanzar a detenerse.

Un nudo se formó pronto en su garganta mientras su pulso se aceleraba porque había dicho eso. Había dicho que esas cosas solo estaban en Lo Desconocido, esas palabras exactas. Porque Greg estaba preocupado sobre La Bestia y sobre convertirse en un árbol, y eso había sido antes de que encontrara estos vídeos y ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que le dijo que esas cosas no existían? Al menos, no en su plano de existencia.

Tomando una honda bocanada de aire, Wirt lo acercó en un abrazo que, inseguro, Greg aceptó. “No, Greg, no estaba mintiendo. En serio creí que... que esa clase de cosas solo se encontraban en Lo Desconocido.”

“¿Entonces pueden estar donde sea?”

“No. No lo creo,” Wirt se apresuró a responder. “P-pienso que tiene que ser en alguna parte que tenga... Que tenga una fuerte conexión con... cosas extrañas. Igual que... que Gravity Falls.” Era un lugar extraño con gente extraña. Ahí es donde Mabel y Dipper están en este vídeo. Ahí es donde la mayoría de sus vídeos ocurren. Solo unos pocos lugares llegan a estar realmente en sintonía con las cosas extrañas. Con los monstruos y la magia. No aquí, Greg. Lo prometo, habríamos notado cosas raras pasando aquí para entonces. Estoy bastante seguro de que aquí estamos a salvo de cosas como Lo Desconocido y monstruos de lago.”

Greg se relajó un poco, lo suficiente para abrazarlo de vuelta y aceptar sus palabras como verdad - una ventaja y una maldición de ser el hermano mayor - pero algo seguía carcomiéndolo. “Pero vamos para Gravity Falls. Este verano.”

Wirt apretó los labios y tragó en seco. “Sí. Sí, así es. Pero nada nos va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo, Greg? No somos de ahí, así que no estaremos tan conectados con las cosas de ahí y en tanto juguemos por lo seguro, pasaremos bajo su radar, y entonces nada malo debería pasar. Cosas como esa suelen afectar a los locales. Probablemente.”

“Pero Dipper y Mabel no son locales,” protestó Greg. “¡Dijiste que son de California!”

“Bueno, pasan cada verano ahí. Eso los hace más o menos locales. Más que nosotros.” Wirt se desplomó cuando su hermano solo continuó mirándolo. “Nada va a pasarnos cuando estemos ahí, Greg. No lo permitiré. Confías en mí, ¿cierto? Y... y si eso no es suficiente, entonces tendremos a Dipper y a Mabel con nosotros para ayudarnos a estar alerta. Después de todo, ¡son expertos en monstruos y magia! Gemelos Misterio. Tienen todos estos vídeos y todos son sobre monstruos y magia. No dejan que eso los detenga.”

Esto pareció captar la atención de Greg e inspiró algo de seguridad en él. “¿En serio? ¿Cuántos vídeos hay?”

“Cientos.” Wirt estiró el brazo alrededor de él para tomar el ratón y lo usó para volver a la lista de los vídeos de Dipper. “¿Ves? Podemos ver más, si quieres, y podrás ver por ti mismo. Estaremos en manos muy capaces.”

“¡Wow, sí!” La sola cantidad de clips pareció mejor el ánimo de Greg. “¿Mabel está en todos ellos?”

“No todos, pero veremos esos donde aparece,” le prometió, volviendo a la lista de reproducción del 2012 cuando Greg detuvo su mano. “¿Greg?”

“¿Por qué ese chico lleva la gorra de Dipper?” le preguntó, apuntando a una de las imágenes mostrando al Dipper de quince años, con su gorra de pino y todo.

Entonces, Greg no lo había sabido. Wirt no había pensado cómo decirle que había habido una especie de diferencia de tiempo, que los gemelos que conocieron eran de hace dos años y medio, y que los que conocerían este verano serían mayores. Diferentes. Quizá ni siquiera les agraden. No, no había sabido cómo contarle, en especial cuando apenas lo comprendía él también, pero no iba a mentirle. No cuando Greg también merecía saber.

“Ése es Dipper, Greg. Él y Mabel... tienen quince años. Como yo. Cuando los vimos... esos eran en el pasado para nosotros, y técnicamente, nosotros estábamos en su futuro.”

Había sido raro explicarlo, y Wirt se trabó con sus propias palabras varias veces, pero por suerte Greg no necesitaba mucha explicación. Solo le tomó uno de los vídeos recientes de Dipper para convencer a su hermano menor y lo tomó con calma.

“No importa que sean más grandes. Siguen siendo Dipper y Mabel,” explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ciertamente, lo tomó mejor que Wirt había hecho.

Ahora, con solo una semana antes de su planeada llegada a Gravity Falls, Oregón, él y Greg habían visto casi todos los Dipper los Guía a lo Inexplicable - con Wirt seleccionando algunos de los episodios antes de tiempo, para asegurarse de que fueran apropiados - excepto por uno.

“¡Ahí está!” Exclamó Greg alegre, apuntando hacia la pantalla mientras Jason Funderburker croaba a su lado. “¡Wirt, hay un nuevo vídeo! ¡Ven a ver!”

Wirt miró sobre su hombro hacia la habitación de su mamá, pero al parecer seguía ocupada empacando. Probablemente tenían unos cuantos minutos. Dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice, Wirt entró a la oficina, entrecerrando la puerta solo un poco, y fue y recargó los codos sobre el escritorio al lado de Greg mientras éste daba clic al vídeo.

Se mostró la estática usual. Tres años haciendo vídeos no habían mejorado las habilidades de edición de Dipper. No obstante, para este en partícula, no tenía un cartel. También, aunque esto sí era ocurrente, no se había molestado con un guion. “Bien, ya no hay escuela-”

“¡Woo!” se escuchó fuera enfoque.

“Lo que significa que vamos para Gravity Falls. No tengo idea de cuándo subiré esto, por lo que la cronología estará en la descripción. Si me acuerdo.” El adolescente se encogió de hombros, y el vídeo oscureció. Hubo un momento de silencio. “¡Mabel!”

Tras una risa amortiguada y un audible forcejeo, las luces volvieron, pero Dipper había perdido su gorra. Mabel se deslizó para ser visible, portando la gorra hacia atrás, acompañándola con un par de lentes de sol. No perdió tiempo para empezar a bailar breakdance justo en la orilla de la pantalla y Dipper miró hacia otra parte, asumió, hacia la notificación que indicaba que el vídeo continuaba.

No comentó acerca de la actuación de su hermana. “Como siempre, el plazo de las publicaciones será cuando sea que ocurran. Nunca puedes decir cuándo algo sobrenatural pasará. Por eso es que son- ya saben, inexplicables. Pero tenemos grandes planes para este verano.”

“¡Los más grandes!”

“¡Mabel! ¡Qué! ¡Te calles!”

En respuesta, su pie tocó una estéreo portátil que traía con ella y empezó a interpretar el hombre que corre. Él suspiró, aunque nada se escuchaba sobre el ruido de la música, y la tacleó. Forcejearon hasta que la pudo poner bajo una llave de lucha y apagó la música. “Eres literal la peor. ¿Por qué siquiera estás en mi cuarto?”

“Razones.” Sonriendo, dirigió dos pulgares arriba hacia la cámara, y Dipper la soltó. Volvió a colocarse su gorra, y Mabel se alejó del enfoque del vídeo.

“De nuevo, Gravity Falls. La fecha está en la descripción. Prepárense por vídeos. Eso-” Las luces se volvieron a apagar. “¡No puedo terminar ni una sola oración!”

“Al menos fueron cuatro.”

“¡Se acabó el vídeo! ¡Sal de mi cuarto!” le ordenó y el vídeo terminó con ella riendo.

Cuando el vídeo se detuvo oficialmente, los enlaces a otro contenido parecido aparecieron en el reproductor para que pudieran verlos; los hermanos permanecieron ahí sentados durante un minuto para digerirlo todo. Los gemelos iban a ir a Gravity Falls. Iban a Gravity Falls, en tan solo una semana, seguido de cualquier aventura que California tenía disponible para ellos. Ya sea si su llegada sería bien recibida o no, mientras que la idea causaba malestar en su estómago, estaba fuera de su control. Dipper y Mabel estarían o bien felices de verlos... o no.

“Los extrañé,” suspiró Greg.

Wirt descansó la mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió el cabello de su hermanito. “Yo también, Greg. Yo también.”

¿Y la parte de él, que se enfocaba en que los gemelos estarían igual de felices de verlos? Bueno, esa parte estaba segura de que no importaba que tanto él como Greg los hubieran extrañado, palidecía en comparación al indefinido tiempo que Dipper y Mabel los habían extrañado a ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

En California, dos gemelos empacaban para su cuarto verano en Gravity Falls. Era tan caótico como siempre. “¡Mamá!” Dipper gritó desde la cima de las escaleras. “¿Dónde está mi camisa de _Bad First Impresions_?”

“¡Yo no estoy a cargo de tu ropa!” respondió ella y el adolescente gruñó, volviendo a su habitación. Su gemela estaba sentada sobre la cama, tejiendo en lugar de terminar de empacar. Extendía las mangas de un suéter verde que no había tocado desde el verano pasado, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre el elefante bordado en la parte del pecho.

Ninguno podía, Mabel porque le preocupaba arruinar sus esperanzas y Dipper porque no quería arruinarlas. Le dio un apretón en el hombro al pasar, dirigiéndose al tiradero que era su armario por cuarta ocasión. El cabello de Mabel alcanzaba la orilla del cubrecama con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, aunque su diadema había sido reemplazada por una bufanda simple. Se había quitado las zapatillas de ballet, los zapatos con patrón de arcoíris yaciendo en la esquina del cuarto de Dipper.

“Qué bien que no nos vamos hasta mañana, ¿no? Nunca encontrarías el tiempo para lavar toda tu ropa.”

“Mi ropa está limpia,” argumentó él, triunfante al finalmente encontrar la camiseta portando el logo de su banda de nerd favorita. “Mamá las lavó.”

“Eres tan asqueroso,” se burló ella.

“Y, aun así, sigues en mi habitación.” Señaló con las manos para abarcar el espacio que solían compartir. “Mía.”

Mabel le enseñó la lengua. Mientras trabajaba en este suéter particular, aunque no lo discutirían en voz alta, le hacía sentir mejor estar en su cuarto. Incluso cuando su método de empacar fuera fatal. “Olvidaste empacar tu desodorante.”

“No lo olvidé. Tan solo no lo he hecho todavía.”

“Lo vas a olvidar.”

“Cierra la boca, Mabel.”

“Siempre lo olvidas.”

“¡Mabel!”

Hubo un golpeteo en su puerta al pasar su padre. “No le grites a tu hermana.”

“¿Qué-? Por dios. Me rindo.”

Mabel rio y se dejó caer de espaldas. “Así que, ¿cuál es el plan para este verano?”

“Creo que averiguar si esos hombres lobo siguen ahí. Puede que no intenten volver a mordernos esta vez luego de que ayudaste a una de sus crías el otro verano. Tengo la esperanza de que sabrán algo de los hombres liebre. Todavía no he podido rastrear su escondite. “Después, averiguar si el súcubo del primer libro está realmente desterrado o es solo otra cosa atrapada en savia o-”

“Mantequilla de maní.”

“No mantequilla de maní. Aunque eso me recuerda.” Dejó caer un par de calcetines sobre la creciente pila de su ropa, no muy seguro de cómo iba a poder cerrar la maleta. “¿Tuviste algo de suerte consiguiendo que el octavo presidente y medio haga de invitado sorpresa para el Día de Pionero de este año?”

“No lo sé. Creo que eso molestaría a Pacifica.”

“Yo creo que sus padres estarían más molestos que ella.” La sonrisa de Dipper era un poco maliciosa. “No veo nada de malo con eso.” Esquivó riendo la almohada que le lanzó. “Si vas a lanzar cosas ve a tu propia habitación.”

“Nope. ¡Estás atrapado conmigo!” Rodó sobre su estómago, dejando su suéter de lado en favor de pasar páginas en el diario de Dipper. El de cosas sobrenaturales, no el personal que él pensaba que ella no conocía. Mientras que la revelación del autor había sido algo increíble, Dipper había decidido tomar la antorcha y continuar en su propia manera en lugar de seguir los pasos de su tío abuelo. Existían secretos, descubrieron, de los cuales incluso los tres diarios no poseían todas las respuestas.

Había tomado la idea de la tinta invisible, viendo el valor en ello y entreteniendo todas las formas en las que podía ser utilizada. El verano anterior, flechas invisibles dibujadas en los muros de una cueva los había sacado de una excursión de dos días que casi le había dado al Tío Stan un ataque al corazón. Había negado todo signo de preocupación, claro, pero los gemelos sabían mejor que eso.

Sabían cómo el rostro del Tío Stan se veía cuando creía que estaban graves.

“¿Alguna noticia sobre tu canal?”

“Pues, unos diez suscriptores más. Casi llegamos a los tres millones. Tendremos que hacer algo. Además, acabo de subir el vídeo para recordarles. El regreso a Gravity Falls, que estén alertas, blahblahblah.”

“Oh, claro. ¿No grabamos eso la semana pasada?”

“Sí.”

De pronto, dio un grito ahogado. “¡Para los tres millones, hagamos una entrevista con Mermando!”

“Mejor no hagamos eso. Y dudo que quiera hacerlo.”

Sentándose, ella se puso el dedo contra la mejilla y le hizo ojitos. Se aferraba a su lindura y sabía cuándo activarla. “Lo haría por mí.”

Inafectado, Dipper le empujó el rostro hasta que cayó de nuevo sobre la cama y la hizo reír. “Lo pensaré. Podríamos rehacer algunos de los viejos vídeos, actualizarlos para que sean algo útil y no solo nosotros corriendo por nuestras vidas.”

“Siendo justos, teníamos doce.”

Empujó la ropa e intentó cerrar la demasiado llena maleta. “Cierto. Pero por eso es que necesitamos actualizarlos. No usaremos un bote de remo para el monstruo del lago esta vez, e intentaremos encontrar algo diferente a la televisión que pueda distraer al monstruo de los dulces.

“Hablando de dulces, ¿qué haremos para SúperHalloween?”

“Todavía no sé. Dejaremos eso para otro día.”

Ella se deslizó por la cama, agarrando otra almohada para abrazarla contra el pecho. “¿Sabes? Pedir dulces está de moda para los adolescentes hoy en día.”

“Nope. No hay nada de moda en nosotros poniéndonos disfraces que combinen teniendo quince años, Mabel.”

“No tienen que combinar,” le insistió. “Bien, no por completo.”

Alzó la visera de su gorra para mirarla con severidad, el azul claro del pino borroso, pero aún visible. Estaba desgastado en las orillas, señal de su uso constante y su desinterés en dejar que Mabel lo cosiera para él. Pensó que lucía genial dañada, aunque la gorra de su equipo de escuela había estado teniendo más uso últimamente. Había estado tentado en traerla con él a Gravity Falls, pero la que se ponía de manera automática una vez terminaban las clases era la que en verdad quería.

Era familiar, cómoda, y quién él era en realidad. Se agachó para desenchufar uno de sus portátiles, checando el cable en caso de que el cordón estuviera deshilachado, y alzó la mirada cuando su gemela volvió a hablar.

“Te quiero, Dipper.”

Las palabras fueron tan repentinas y serias, que lo tomaron desprevenido. Pero vio dónde su mirada yacía y tembló. “No hagas esto, Mabel.”

Su propia mirada cayó sobre el suéter también cuando ella empezó a jugar con la suave tela. “Tal vez...”

“No, Mabel, no lo digas.”

“Este verano, tal vez... Solo dame el gusto, Dipper.”

No podía. No podría saberlo. No podía pensar en ello, en ellos, o se torturaría. Fue hacia ella, levantándola de la cama con una facilidad que no había tenido de niño, y se sentó, acunándola en su regazo. “No te hagas esto, Mabel.”

Ella temblaba, sus dedos enroscándose en la parte de atrás de su camisa. “No lo sabes. Podrían recordarnos este verano.”

Él lo dudaba. Lo dudaba muchísimo. Después de dos años y medio y sin suerte al intentar encontrar un Greg y a un Wirt en Massachusetts, Dipper había sacado sus conclusiones. Tan solo no habían logrado salir de Lo Desconocido. Muchos niños se ponían a hacer travesuras, y sin una forma de saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo habían pasado en Lo Desconocido para empezar - las tres o cuatro horas que él y su hermana habían estado ahí habían sido casi una semana - había expandido su búsqueda a un radio de dos meses. En una ocasión, la expandió a más de tres meses por pura desesperación, pero no había habido resultados. Muchos Greg, pero ninguno de la misma edad ni descripción, y absolutamente ningún Wirt. Pudo haber sido un apodo, racionalizó, pero no había forma de saberlo con seguridad.

Y no podrían haber olvidado. Las horas que pasaron ahí eran claras como el cristal en las mentes de cada gemelo, incluso tras dos años y medio después. Tenía que haber sido lo mismo para Greg y Wirt, aun cuando Greg había tenido solo seis años. Además, le había dado una página del diario a Wirt y le había hecho prometer devolvérselo. Incluso si habían olvidado, ¿acaso Wirt no encontraría extraño ver una página extraña con dos nombres y un pueblo que nadie había escuchado antes escritos en la orilla?

Se rehusaba, tan solo se rehusaba a creer que Wirt no haría el intento de averiguar a quién pertenecía la página después de dos años. Quería hacerlo, sí, pero no se atrevía. No podía pintar a Wirt en semejante luz. No con Greg estando con él también. Eso dejaba una sola opción, la única que su hermana no parecía aceptar.

Ella no podía conciliar el hecho de que ellos dos habían sobrevivido - ¡ellos! Los Gemelos Misterio - que, habían dejado a esos dos atrás. ¿Y uno de ellos estaban en primaria? Era bajo, demasiado bajo para aceptar con su optimismo.

Aún así, no podía darle el gusto, no podía pretender, ni siquiera por ella, que había esperanza. Solo le acarició el cabello. “No llores, Mabel.”

“No lo hago,” denegó ella, pero su hombro estaba empapándose. “¡Era tan pequeño!”

Cierra los ojos, incapaz de hallar las palabras para consolarla. ¿Cómo podría cuando ni siquiera podía hallarlas para él? Había habido una especie de finalidad que había impulsado a su Guía a lo Inexplicable en proporciones mayores de las que había planeado. La pequeña fortuna que había convencido a sus padres para usar en cámaras y equipo fue prueba suficiente de ello. El tiempo pasado en documentar a lo sobrenatural, en dar consejos y trucos para ayudar a otros a sobrevivir.

Ya fuera en el mundo real o en Lo Desconocido, quería hacer todo lo que pudiera para ayudar. No habría otro Greg ni otro Wirt bajo su guardia. Aun cuando las cámaras no estaban encendidas, él trabajaba. Solo una fracción de sus hazañas se incluían en el muy poco profesional y muy bajo en personal _Gravity Falls Chismorreo_ , pero existían bastantes historias más por contar. Bestias que batallar de sobra, monstruos que frenar y autoridades altas con las quienes lidiar. O, bueno, autoridades reales. Al final del día solo tenía quince años. Igual forma, solo por este verano.

Mabel se removió en su regazo, y descansó la mejilla sobre su hombro seco, a lo que él puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Mejor ahora?”

“Voy a terminar el dobladillo de ese suéter. Solo en caso,”

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero esa era la única cosa que no podía discutirle. “De acuerdo. Necesito terminar de juntar todo mi equipo.”

“Entendido.” Le quitó su gorra para ponérsela porque la hacía sentir mejor, y se quitó rodando de encima de él. Tomando el suéter, sus agujas resonaron al chocar mientras Dipper reunía el montón de aparatos y los empacaba con muchísimo más cuidado del que había dado a su ropa.

Cuando terminó y dejó su habitación con su guante y bate de béisbol en mano, ella se fue para empezar a empacar sus propias cosas y para asegurarse de que el suéter le quedaba perfectamente. Dipper y ella estaban destinados a dejar de crecer en algún punto, ¿no?

Intercambió el suéter rosa bajito por el verde. Era uno de los pocos que se parecía a su viejo estilo de hace dos años. En ese entonces, le gustaban más los suéteres grandes y gruesos. Ahora le gustaba usar tela más delgada, con un cuello más amplio. Pero este le quedaba. Cerrando los ojos, se abrazó a sí misma, ya que Dipper probablemente estaba en el patio practicando sus lanzamientos. “Incluso si no te veo este año, pequeño elefante, llevaré este suéter. Lo prometo.”

\----

Mabel no estaba segura de si alguna vez se molestaría en conseguir su licencia, no cuando tenía tantos chóferes disponibles. Mientras los cuarenta mejores _hits_ de la semana sonaban en la radio, ella y Pato bailaban en el asiento trasero con su madre sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño.

En los asientos de en frente de la nueva camioneta que los gemelos habían conseguido anticipando sus permisos para conducir, su padre se aferraba a la agarradera con el puño en blanco. “No tienes que montar sobre su parachoques.”

Dipper bufó. “Lo sé, papá. Estoy a trescientos metros de ellos, ¿está bien? Por esa razón es que me siguen cortando el camino y el por qué no llegaremos a la Cabaña del Misterio dentro de los siguientes seis años.”

“Si vas a enojarte conmigo, puedes parar e irte atrás con tu hermana.”

“¿Dónde se supone que me detenga? No hay dónde y hay tráfico en todos lados.” Cuando hizo un gesto donde levantó la mano del volante, su padre resolló con alarma. “Sé lo que estoy haciendo.”

“Has estado conduciendo regularmente durante dos meses, y solo tienes un permiso. Cuida lo que dices.”

“Ugh.”

Su madre se inclinó hacia adelante, y le dio una palmada al hombro de su hijo. “Cálmate, cariño. No hay necesidad en conducir enojado. Y tú también tranquilízate,” le dijo a su esposo. “Lo está haciendo muy bien.”

“Solo porque el Tío Stan dejaba a Dipper conducir sin nuestro permiso e ilegalmente-”

“¡Es el Tío Stan-! Todos sabemos qué hace lo que se le antoja,” defendió Dipper. “Es un gran maestro.”

“Dipper, acabas de pasar la salida,” apuntó Mabel, riéndose cuando se golpeó la frente con la mano.

“¡¿Hablas en serio?! ¡Papá!”

“Tal vez si estuvieras viendo la carretera-”

“¡Oh por dios!” Tomó la siguiente salida, revisando los espejos mientras salía, y su padre se agarró del pecho como un loco melodramático. El GPS pilló y él siguió sus direcciones mientras Mabel distraía a su papá haciendo que Pato bailara en el descansa brazos entre ellos.

De alguna forma, en algún momento, la familia Pines llegó a Gravity Falls con todos los miembros se sus cuerpos intactos. No obstante, el humor de Dipper estaba muy alterado, así que sacó una de las bolsas de la cajuela con una mano después de cerrar con fuerza la puerta del conductor. “¡No tenemos que dejarte este auto!” le advirtió su papá.

“Oh dios. ¡No lo hagas, entonces! Dónde, oh, ¿dónde encontraremos transporte?”

“Amor, en serio, déjalo tranquilo. Lo hizo muy bien. Tu pánico lo molestó.”

Mabel fue la última en salir del auto, escarbando por una de sus maletas mientras sus padres discutían. Para distraerlos - porque no había necesidad de que todos estuvieran enojados cuando no se verían por el resto del verano - lanzó sus brazos alrededor de ellos. “A Dipper no le gusta que le digan cuando no hace algo bien. Ya se le pasará. No te llevarás el auto en serio, ¿o sí? Podríamos necesitarlo.”

Dudó un poco, pero suspiró y pasó una mano por el cabello de su pequeña. “No. Solo dile a tu hermano que cuide su actitud.”

“La cuidaremos en caso de cualquier enfermedad, ¡las usuales o las nuevas!” le prometió y se marchó saltando, las rueditas de su maleta rebotando detrás de ella, y su cerdo debajo de su otro brazo hasta que estuviera a salvo para bajarlo y dejarlo rondar adentro. “¡Tío Stan!” llamó, saludando al hombre con la mano al pasar cerca de él. “¡Mamá y papá están afuera!”

“¿Eso es lo que Dipper estaba murmurando?”

“Papá cree que es un mal conductor.”

“Odio decírtelo, niña, pero tu papá es un maniático del control. Si no es él detrás del volante, está mal.”

“¿Podría alguien decirle eso?” Dipper demandó al tiempo que llegó a la cima de las escaleras. Mabel se rio en voz alta, siguiéndolo. Él tenía el ático, pero ella tenía el cuarto misterioso que habían encontrado durante su primer verano ahí. Para gracia de ella, el tapete cambiador de cuerpos había sido guardado hace un largo tiempo. Excepto, claro, para el vídeo que una vez Dipper había insistido que hicieran. Y que nunca había subido porque incluso él se daba cuenta de lo incómodo y lunático que era mostrarse a sí mismo en el cuerpo de su hermana. Y lo imposible que era de probar.

“No te preocupes, Dipper- Pronto se irán.”

“Sí, lo sé. Solo quisiera que se calmara, ¿sabes? No iba a chocar. Sé cómo conducir.”

“Es que no ha visto las cosas que has hecho en el carrito de golf.”

“Nos mataría. Nos mataría hasta que estuviéramos muertos y entonces se aseguraría que lo siguiéramos desde la otra vida para matarnos de nuevo.”

No podía negarlo, así que su hermana solo rio y se encaminó a su cuarto mientras Dipper subía la siguiente serie de escaleras hacia el suyo. Arrojó la maleta sobre la cama destendida y fue hacia la ventana, trepando de inmediato al asiento bajo de ella para abrir el templado vidrio. Observó al Tío Stan salir de la Cabaña para hablar con sus padres, y suspiró de mala gana. Pronto se irían, como había dicho Mabel, y no los verían por el resto del verano.

“No puede ser,” masculló, regresando para bajar las escaleras. Pasó al lado del hombre de mantenimiento, chocando las cinco con él muy emocionado. “Hola, Soos.”

“Hola, amigo. Creo que ya arreglé ese artilugio de calculadora de millas si quieres practicar después.”

“¿La pistola radar?” Sonrió. “Genial. Gracias, Soos. Tengo que ir por el resto de mis cosas al auto, pero, ¿más tarde?”

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

No con sus aparatos. Soos era su mejor amigo, no hay discusión, aparte de Mabel, pero no podía ser confiado con ciertos objetos frágiles. Su otro equipo, sin embargo... “Sí. Gracias.”

Guió el camino, acarreando sus bolsas con cámaras y deslizó las correas de los estuches de sus portátiles sobre los hombros. “El azul es mío. El morado es de Mabel.”

“Entendido, viejo.” Soos acarreó el resto de las maletas. “Hola, Señor y Señora Pines. ¿Qué hay?”

“Hola, Soos. ¿Cómo está tu abuela?”

“Está bien.” Les hubiera dado a ambos un pulgar arriba, pero sus manos estaban ocupadas, así que en vez de eso les sonrió y regresó justo al tiempo que Mabel salía volando para agarrar su bolsa de dormir.

Se detuvo para lanzar los brazos alrededor de sus padres. “¿Están seguros que no pueden esperar el siguiente autobús? Como, ya saben, ¿el que pasa muy, muy tarde?”

“No, cariño, deberíamos irnos.” Su madre la envolvió en un abrazo, meciéndose de lado a lado. Su bebé era tan alta. Bendita será por seguir siendo una niña así. Sonrió cuando su hijo trotó hacia ellos, sus manos dentro del los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Aunque solía no usarla en casa, llevar su chaleco azul oscuro era su típica vestimenta en Gravity Falls, y se la había puesto cuando estaba en el ático. Simplemente, tenía los mejores bolsillos.

Era un chiquillo, pensó su madre con cariño, pero igual regresó su abrazo cuando le dio uno. “Pórtate bien con el Tío Stan, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí.”

“Y por favor, no conduzcas sin alguien mayor de veintiún años.”

“Sí.”

“Y no respondas sí a todo lo que te digo.”

Él sonrió. “Sí.” Le pinchó el costado y él la volvió a abrazar, un poco más fuerte esta vez, y volvió a ser su pequeño. “Estaremos bien, mamá. Lo prometo.”

Se tensó cuando volteó hacia su papá, todavía irritado por su crítica, pero la furia se derritió un poco cuando lo envolvió en un abrazo. “Sí conduces bien,” le murmuró. “Perdón.”

“¿También piensas gritarle al conductor del autobús?” bromeó como respuesta, y su gorra fue volteada hacia atrás en consecuencia.

“Tal vez. Estaba pensando hacer eso.”

“No nos sentaremos juntos entonces,” anunció su mamá, y tanto ella como Mabel cayeron en un ataque de risa.

Dipper retrocedió, ajustando su vieja gorra. “Ese puede ser un buen plan, mamá. Los veremos de nuevo cuando empiece la escuela, ¿está bien?”

“Muy bien, andando.” El Tío Stan golpeó su bastón contra el suelo, e hizo un gesto hacia la Cabaña con la cabeza. “Wendy tiene el día libre, y necesito a alguien detrás de la caja registradora.”

“¡Yo no!”

“No- ¡Mabel!” Ella se rio de él y corrió hacia dentro. “¡No es justo!” la llamó, corriendo tras de ella. “¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!”

“¡Yo no! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no!”

“Buena suerte con ellos, Tío Stan. Están empezando a volverse problemáticos.”

“Siempre han sido problemáticos. Solo que ahora son más altos, ¡incluso Dipper!” Se volvió a poner su nada necesario parche en el ojo mientras el autobús hacía su parada. Cuando turistas comenzaron a bajar, sus labios se curvaron. De vuelta al negocio.


	3. Chapter 3

En Massachusetts había árboles, siempre árboles, pero cuando Wirt miró por la ventana desde el asiento trasero del auto de renta y observó a los altísimos árboles de secoya y cedros pasar visiones borrosas de verde y madera, reflexionó con inquietud que ahí no había esta cantidad de árboles. No eran tan masivos - en altura y grosor - y no pudo evitar recordar a Lo Desconocido. La sensación de ser terriblemente pequeño e insignificante bajo las ramas de los horribles árboles abriéndose paso por su garganta, constriñendo su pecho.

Por lo menos estos árboles eran más alegres. Y vivos. Parecían más vivos que los eternos y oscuros árboles otoñales de Lo Desconocido. Aunque no cabía duda en que inspiraban una sensación de leve preocupación en Wirt. La sensación de estar siendo observado.

Una bola de papel lo golpeó en la cabeza. Wirt volteó, mirando a su compañero de asiento de viaje, y se encontró con Greg observándolo con los brazos cruzados y una página faltante del libro de dibujo que tenía sobre las piernas. Jason Funderburker estaba sentado entre ellos, mirando a Wirt como si dijera “qué se puede hacer”. Si las ranas pudieran mirarte de tal forma, eso es. Recuperando la bola de papel, la lanzó devuelta y ésta rebotó contra la frente de Greg.

“¿Qué?”

“¡Hace años que dije ‘espío con mi ojito’, Wirt! No has adivinado lo que espié,” le explicó en un bufido.

Cierto. _Yo Espío_. Por eso es que Wirt estaba mirando por la ventana. Ser forzados a pasar tantas horas dentro de un auto con tal de poder ir de un lado a otro, significaba que se tenía que jugar una insana cantidad de juegos para evitar que el niño de siete años, sujeto por un cinturón a su lado, se la pasara preguntando continuamente, “¿Ya llegamos? ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Cuándo llegaremos? ¿Puedes darme un estimado?” ¿Qué clase de niño preguntaba por un estimado? Greg, al parecer.

Aunque siendo honesto, quizá Wirt lo habría hecho también. Y en esta particular etapa del viaje, era una bolsa gigante de nervios - demasiado emocionado y demasiado aterrado para esperar siquiera otro minuto. Tal vez jugar al Yo Espío le ayudaría con eso.

“Perdón, Greg. ¿Cuál era el color?” Le preguntó Wirt, moviéndose para mostrar que estaba abierto al juego.

“Gris.”

“Está bien. Gris.” Wirt miró a través de ambas ventanas, solo en caso de que los colores de los árboles fueran distintos del otro lado. Había unos cuántos grises mezclados en sus sombras. “¿Era... un árbol?”

“Nope.”

“¿La carretera? ¿Como el asfalto?”

“No.”

“¿El auto de enfrente?” Se acercaba más al plateado, pero Wirt no lo iba a mencionar.

“¡Mm-mm! Era una ardilla y la pasamos hace décadas, cuando estabas mirando al espacio,” replicó Greg.

¿Una ardilla? ¿Qué clase de ojos de halcón tenía su pequeño hermano menor? “Juguemos otra cosa.”

“De acuerdo,” accedió el otro con bastante facilidad.

“No estoy segura de sí tendrán tiempo para otro juego, muchachos. Parece que ya llegamos,” intervino su mamá desde el asiento del conductor.

Tanto Wirt como Greg voltearon a ver de inmediato por la ventana derecha, el lado de Wirt, a tiempo para ver el cartel de salida, seguido de un cartel más pequeño que les dejaba saber que era la salida hacia Gravity Falls. Wirt tragó duro, su piel hormigueándole con incertidumbre mientras Greg exclamaba con emoción. En tan solo unos minutos, pudiera que menos, estarían en la Cabaña del Misterio, cara a cara con los gemelos con los que habían compartido una experiencia cercana a la muerte. ¿Estarían felices de verlos? ¿Enojados? Había pasado mucho tiempo para ellos, ¿qué pasa si no recordaban? ¿Y si no les importaba?

“¿Crees que a Mabel le guste el dibujo que hice de ella, Wirt?” Le preguntó Greg, acercando uno de sus muchos dibujos esparcidos por el asiento trasero del auto de renta hacia su cara.

Miró por un momento al borrón de colores, apenas capaz de distinguir algunas de las formas. “Claro que le va a gustar,” le dijo, y honestamente así lo creía. “Le va a encantar, Greg.”

Sonriendo, se sentó rebotando en su asiento mientras lo extendía con cuidado. “¡No puedo esperar para decirle a ella y a Dipper sobre todas las cosas que hemos hecho! Como darle un nombre a Jason Funderburker y volver a trepar por el muro y haber hecho la obra escolar y la nueva roca de datos de la roca que tengo y-”

“Sí, estoy seguro de que amarán escuchar sobre todo eso. Pero recuerda, ellos... No sabemos cómo reaccionarán cuando nos vean. Es decir, podrían sorprenderse cuando vean que no crecimos como ellos,” le recordó Wirt.

“Lo sé. Me acuerdo.” Greg no lo miraba, en lugar de eso, revisaba todos sus dibujos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. “Hice este para Dipper. Es el monstruo de ese vídeo que hizo. El de los ojos graciosos y la cara rara.”

Eso resumía prácticamente a todos los monstruos que parecía hallar, pero, no obstante, los labios de Wirt se curvearon un poco en una sonrisa. “Se ve igualito.”

“Ya sé, ¿verdad? Soy un genio.”

“Deberías firmar tus dibujos. Así Dipper y Mabel tendrán las primeras obras maestras que creaste para cuando seas famoso algún día.” Estaban pasando por la calle principal ahora. Oh cielos.

Mientras Greg borroneaba muy animado su nombre en cada dibujo, Wirt examinaba el pueblo. Era tan pequeño como había imaginado - incluso más que su propia ciudad - y ahora comprendía por qué el sitio web era como era. Cuando su mamá dio vuelta en la última calle, lejos del motel en el que planeaban quedarse, Wirt se sentó derecho y miró a la cabaña al final del camino de tierra alineado por árboles.

“¿Mamá? No íbamos a- uh... ¿no íbamos a registrarnos primero?” Preguntó Wirt con voz ahogada.

“Bueno, imaginé que no estaría mal dejarlos primero,” respondió ella, sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor.

“Pero... ¿el equipaje? ¡Deberíamos ayudarlos con el equipaje-!”

“Podemos con un par de maletas, chico,” rio Jonathan de buena gana, volteando desde el asiento del pasajero para mirarlos.

“Sabemos lo emocionado que estás de poder conocer a tu amigo por correspondencia,” continuó su mamá. “Puedes llamarme a mí o a Jonathan cuando estén listos para ser recogidos. Además, en serio necesito tomar una siesta después de conducir tanto. No quieren estar atascados con sus aburridos padres en el motel cuando podrían estar teniendo aventuras en la Cabaña del Misterio, ¿o sí?”

La señal en la cima del edificio portando esas mismas palabras los recibió mientras estacionaban el automóvil. Jonathan estalló en risotadas por el hecho de que faltara la C en Cabaña, revelándola más como La Abaña del Misterio.

“Me gusta este lugar,” anunció mientras Greg desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. “Si no oímos de ustedes para la hora de cenar, llamaremos para ver que todo esté bien. ¿Te parece?”

“Muy bien,” murmuró Wirt, temblando mientras abría la puerta.

“¡Adiós, Mamá!” Se despidió Greg, saltando del auto con las páginas de sus dibujos y Jason Funderburker en mano. “¡Adiós, Papá!”

“Nos vemos, Greg, te amo,” su mamá respondió, esperando mientras Wirt daba la vuelta hacia el lado izquierdo del vehículo. “También te amo. Trata de relajarte y divertirte un poco, ¿está bien?”

“Lo haré.” Asintió tal vez demasiado rápido.

“Y sé que no tenemos que decírtelo, pero cuida a tu hermano.”

“Lo sé.” Agachó un poco los hombros, pero se las arregló para despedirse con la mano mientras ella cerraba la ventana. “Adiós.”

En lo que el auto desaparecía por el camino de árboles, Wirt fue asaltado al mismo tiempo por el hecho de que había muchísimos árboles y mucho el calor. ¿No se suponía que Oregón fuera frío y lúgubre? ¿O ése era Washington? Aun cuando había empacado ropas apropiadas para el verano, se había adherido a los atuendos que le resultaban más cómodos, escogiendo llevar pantalones en lugar de algo más sensato como bermudas. Por no mencionar su suéter. Se sobó el brazo, sintiendo el calor irritando su piel debajo de la tela azul marino, y, sin embargo, estaba reacio a quitárselo. 

Sin el ruido del auto y la música surgiendo de la pequeña radio, Wirt descubrió que Gravity Falls era muy tranquilo. Un tipo distinto de tranquilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Y esa sensación de ser observado volvió. Se estremeció por un momento y luego sintió algo jalarlo por el borde de su camisa.

“¿Vamos a entrar?” Preguntó Greg, apuntando hacia la puerta para clientes.

“S-sí.” Asintió Wirt y tomó la mano de Greg, respirando hondo mientras lo llevaba hacia el letrero que leía, “Tienda de Regalos.”

Dudó sobre la manija. Justo al otro lado de esa puerta estaban las únicas dos personas que sabían por lo que habían pasado en Halloween. Quiénes entendían. Quiénes con, de alguna manera, habían entablado una amistad en el transcurso de menos de un día y quiénes habían arriesgado sus vidas por ellos. Quiénes habían esperado dos años y medio para escuchar noticias... O no; y no podría importarles menos.

“¿Quieres que yo abra la puerta?” Ofreció Greg.

“Yo lo hago.” Wirt negó con la cabeza y empujó la puerta para abrirla.

Era una tienda de regalos ordinaria. Camisas, muñecos cabezones, globos de nieve, llaveros esparcidos por los anaqueles - todos llenos de cosas raras y portando una insana cantidad de signos de pregunta - pero cositas lo bastante ordinarias al final. Wirt vislumbró una serie de gorras de béisbol azul y blanco con un pino en el frente, sorprendido al principio, y se dio un golpe mental porque por supuesto que Dipper había sacado su gorra de algún lado. Greg exclamó _ooh_ por todo lo que veía en voz baja mientras Wirt empezaba a buscar por una o dos de las personas que habían venido a buscar. No sabía si era alivio o decepción lo que sintió al ver que no estaban ahí. Al parecer solo había una mujer joven pelirroja, vestida en franela, holgazaneando en la caja registradora, así que a menos que Dipper y Mabel estuvieran escondiéndose detrás de los postes - Wirt buscó con la mirada por si las dudas - significaba que Greg y él vinieron en el momento menos correcto y tal vez si le marcaba ahora a su mamá, daría la vuelta para volver por ellos.

“¡Hola! ¿Están Dipper y Mabel en casa?” Wirt parpadeó, no habiéndose percatado que Greg lo había soltado para correr al mostrador a preguntarle a la pelirroja con nada de preámbulo.

Ella miró sobre su revista y luego se inclinó sobre el mostrador para poder verlo. Después rio. “Linda rana, niño. Salieron, como, hace dos horas o algo así con su cámara. No deben tardar en volver.”

“Bueno.” Sonrió Greg, dándole a Jason Funderburker una palmada en la cabeza por ser una linda rana mientras Wirt se acercaba inseguro por detrás. “¿Está bien si esperamos aquí por ellos? Mi hermano y yo vinimos hasta aquí para verlos.”

“Pssh. Seguro.” Dijo, quitándole importancia. “No me molesta. Si Stan viene - mal traje, horrible corbata de moño - solo pretendan que están interesados en-”

“¡Mabel, esa fue una completa pérdida de tiempo!”

“¡Aw, no por completo! ¡Conseguimos material para el siguiente vídeo! ¡Y sabemos dónde están los hombres liebre! ¡Es un triunfo para los Gemelos Misterio, Dip-Dop!”

La puerta se abrió, revelando a los gemelos. Dipper se estaban quitando hojas del cabello. Terminando con eso, fue que por fin cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y empezaron a caminar el espacio hacia la puerta de Solo Empleados. Volvió a ponerse la gorra, una versión más desgastada de las que estaban en los estantes. “Claro, grandioso. Pero ojalá hubiéramos sabido antes sobre el loco cazador que los rastreaba. ¿Viste lo delgado que estaba su pelaje? ¿Quién se tomará la molestia de rastrearlos solo para usar eso?”

“Una persona loca,” respondió ella con decisión, un giro resaltando sus palabras.

“Tú sabes de eso.”

La mayor de los adolescentes miró de entre los dos hermanos hacia los gemelos. Estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de interacciones. “Hola, chicos.”

“¡Hola, Wendy!” saludaron, pasando cerca de ella. “Hola, Wirt. Hola, Greg,” agregaron más por educación que por haberse percatado de sus palabras.

“Pero enserio, podríamos convertir este material en una campaña de consciencia. No a la caza de-” Ambos de congelaron al mismo tiempo, justo cuando alcanzaban la puerta. Finalmente, ambos voltearon, asimilando lo que veían.

El momento en que todo cayó en su lugar - Greg y Wirt, Lo Desconocido, ninguno había crecido - ambos tomaron un simultáneo paso hacia atrás y empezaron a gritar, uno más por la emoción y el otro más por el pánico.

La gemela emocionada fue la primera en correr hacia ellos. Respuestas, para ella, no importaban tanto como el momento. Su momento estaba lleno del niño de siete años que no había muerto, y su hermano que tampoco había muerto. Estaban aquí. Eran reales y estaban vivos, así que tomó a Greg en brazos para abrazarlo y luego lanzó un brazo alrededor de Wirt. Seguía siendo más alto que ella, pero ahora no le costaba nada pasar un brazo por sus hombros. Los besó a ambos en las mejillas.

“¡Los dos están bien! ¡Están bien!” Wirt fue liberado con tal de que pudiera dar vueltas por la tienda con Greg.

Dipper alzó los brazos, caminando de un lado a otro. Seguía mirando de Wirt a Greg, su cabeza trabajando sin parar mientras intentaba procesar todo esto. Estaban vivos. En serio, estaban en verdad vivos. Y no llevaban disfraces de Halloween, lo que significaba que tiempo había pasado para ellos. Y Wendy podía verlos claramente, por lo que no eran fantasmas.

Estaban aquí, en carne y hueso y reales. No los había dejado solos para morir.

Dipper se agarró del pecho, mirando a Wirt plenamente. No los había dejado solos para morir en Lo Desconocido.

Pero ahora nuevos pensamientos surgieron y reinició su caminar. “¿Cómo están aquí? ¿Cómo es que tienen la misma edad? ¿Cómo salieron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué año era para ustedes? ¡La página decía que era una ilusión!

“¡Era una ilusión! Aunque, están aquí, ¡lo cual es asombroso! “¿Pero, cómo están aquí? ¡Recordaron venir! Qué- Por qué- ¿¡Qué está pasando!?”

“Amigo, tranquilo, toma.” Wendy le lanzó una lata de pitt cola y él presionó la helada bebida contra su frente en lugar de abrirla.

“¡Greg y yo iremos arriba!” Anunció Mabel, saliendo por la puerta de Solo Empleados. “¡Tenemos que decirle a Pato que están aquí!”

“Mi cabeza va a explotar.”

“Aquí no, ¿de acuerdo? Si Stan me hace limpiar tus sesos del suelo, tendré que renunciar. Como, ahora sí en serio.”

Su risa fue más como un jadeo, pero ya no parecía tan entrado en pánico. Abrió el refresco, vaciando más de la mitad de un trago, y con cuidado inhaló un par de veces. “Entonces. Hola, Wirt. Me dispararon, como, hace veinte minutos y ahora estás aquí. Podríamos decir que ha sido un día de locos. Y tengo millones de preguntas. No sé ni por dónde empezar.”

Dio la vuelta y pasó por la puerta de Solo Empleados. Wendy miró entre la puerta y Wirt, y estiró el brazo para darle un empujón al adolescente. “Significa que lo sigas, viejo.”

“Pero- pero dice que ‘solo empleados’, ¿y si-? Muy bien… um. Claro, ahí voy.” Un poco mareado por el huracán de reacciones que acababa de presenciar, Wirt avanzó medio paso hacia la puerta por la que Dipper había pasado, casi tentado a correr y agarrar a Greg porque no se había preparado para estar solo, después solidificó su resolución y caminó hacia a la puerta. Literalmente, justo contra ella cuando se abrió justo en su cara.

Dipper hizo una mueca. “Uh. ¿Perdón? No quise-” Agarró a Wirt de la muñeca y lo pasó bajo el umbral. “¡ _Andando_!”

“¡Lo siento! Este- sí. No sabía que tenía que seguirte y no soy un empleado, pero tú sí así que está bien.” Pese a haber sido golpeado en el rostro con una puerta, sintió el fuerte impulso de volver a golpearse con la palma de la mano. “Perdona, así no es como quería empezar esto. No estoy realmente seguro de cómo había planeado hacerlo, pero sí sé que no así. Um... hola Dipper. Te dispararon y sí, estoy aquí ahora y- ¡Te dispararon!” Abrió los ojos como plato y la boca con alarma. “¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Cómo es eso algo que pasa?”

“Había este cazador siguiendo a unos hombres liebre - como hombres lobo, pero, ¿liebres? - y no estaba feliz conmigo y Mabel diciéndole que se detuviera, así que- Espera. Eso no importa.” Dipper soltó a Wirt para agitar la mano. “Bueno. Empecemos con esto. Luces mucho menos sorprendido de que Mabel y yo no tuviéramos, ya sabes, trece años, de lo que yo estoy de que tú y Greg tengan la misma edad.”

Wirt se encogió un poco, cruzándose de brazos mientras daba un leve asentimiento. “Sí, es, pues... ¿porque no lo estoy? Es decir, iba a- no me malentiendas, al principio no lo creía. Creí que la página web de Gravity Falls estaba equivocada o tenía fallas respecto a las fechas, pero... pero eras tan claramente, bueno, tú. Y entonces encontré tus vídeos en línea y eso solo lo comprobó. De todas maneras, el punto es, Greg y yo sabíamos que ustedes tenían quince años. Como yo. Y tenemos la misma edad porque fuimos a Lo Desconocido este pasado Halloween. Del 2014. No tengo idea de cómo nos encontramos en el 2012, pero lo hicimos.”

“Muy bien, esto irá al tablero.”

“¡Oye!”

Dipper se detuvo, mirando hacia la sala mientras pasaban. “¿Qué, Tío Stan? ¡Estoy algo ocupado aquí!”

“¿Tú hermana secuestró a un niño? Acaba de pasar corriendo con uno.”

“Uh. ¿Algo así?” Señaló a Wirt con el pulgar, quién vacilante, ofreció un saludo con la mano. “Este es su hermano, por lo que no cuenta.”

“Oh.” Terminó por acomodarse su fez, y empezó a dirigirse a la tienda de regalos para buscar la presencia de clientes. “Supongo que no podremos venderlo.”

“Puede que la próxima vez, Tío Stan. Vamos, Wirt. Necesitamos-”

“¡Dipper!” Mabel apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, rebotando sobre sus puntillas. “¡Han visto nuestro canal en YouTube! ¡Y todavía vinieron a Gravity Falls!” Miró en la distancia, agrandando los ojos. “Es como un milagro,” susurró ella y volvió disparada hacia su habitación.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es-? ¿Por qué?” Negando con la cabeza, Dipper comenzó a subir. “Iremos a mi cuarto a menos que quieras que te sangren los ojos por exceso de rosa.”

“¡Oí eso! ¡Es la exacta cantidad de rosado!”

“¡Cállate, Mabel!”

“Tú- uh, tu cuarto está bien,” dejó escapar Wirt, golpeándose un poco en el pecho mientras miraba sobre su hombro hacia donde el anciano había desaparecido, siguiendo a Dipper de cerca. “Tu tío no _vende_ niños en serio, ¿o sí?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! No.” Él rio, luego hizo una pausa y miró hacia atrás. “Bueno, no lo puedo asegurar al cien por ciento que no sea capaz, pero va a estar bien. Conociéndolo, si vendiera a un niño, usaría el dinero para darle una... muñeca o algo.”

Probablemente no era tranquilizador, pero fue sincero. Dipper le ofreció una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. “¿Confía en mí?”

Wirt se detuvo, la tensión de sus hombros aliviándose un poco mientras le daba una sonrisa débil. “Sí. Está bien. Digo, arriesgaste tu vida para salvarnos de una Mosca Rana gigante, así que supongo que confío bastante en ti.” Hizo el intento por quitarle importancia, pero pausó para darle una mirada al lugar por el que Mabel había desaparecido. “Tal vez debería ir a revisar a Greg. Solo por un segundo. Luego iremos a... ¿al tablero? Al tablero, sí.”

No había escuchado mencionar a la Mosca Rana en más de un año. Había tenido que hacer que Mabel dejara de hablar de eso, de Lo Desconocido. “Hombre...” Se dio la vuelta por un momento, dándole un apretón al hombro de Wirt. “Hombre, no tienes idea de lo contento que estoy de verte.”

Dejó caer su mano, señalando por el pasillo mientras se hacían camino. “El cuarto de Mabel está por aquí. El mío está en el ático.”

Algo se retorció en el estómago de Wirt - ¿culpa? ¿Arrepentimiento? Algo parecido - hasta que Dipper se detuvo a mirarlo. ¿Qué había creído que les había pasado? No habiéndose dado cuenta de que los años habían sido distintos para ellos cuando cruzaron caminos. Parte de él en verdad no quería saber, reflexionó mientras seguía a Dipper. Los escenarios que ya había imaginado no eran para nada buenos. Quiso darle una frase de consuelo, frotando sus manos en lo que llegaban al cuarto de Mabel, pero eso tendría que esperar un minuto cuando su mirada cayó sobre la muy brillante y colorida - y no tan rosada como Dipper le había hecho creer - habitación.

Su hermano menor estaba acurrucado en medio de un huracán de suéteres, al parecer, Jason Funderburker encaramado sobre su regazo. “¡Hola, Wirt!” Le saludó Greg con la mano, como si hubiera pasado más de un minuto desde que estuvo parado a su lado en el piso de abajo. “¡Mira! ¿No es genial el cuarto de Mabel?”

“Sí que lo es,” concedió Wirt, relajándose un poco al ver lo cómodo que Greg se encontraba, como en casa - y sin riesgo de ser vendido. Mabel no permitiría que eso pasara, fue un idiota por siquiera considerarlo. “Voy a subir con Dipper, en caso de que necesites algo.”

“De acuerdo. ¡Oh! ¡Dipper!” Greg se apresuró a incorporarse mientras su rana saltaba fuera del camino, sacando el par adicional de dibujos de los bolsillos de su overol, corriendo hacia él. “¡Este es para ti!”

Dipper tomó el dibujo y tembló ligeramente. Ahora es que estaba cayendo en cuenta. Había tomado dos años y medio en lo que concernían a él y a su hermana, pero estaban aquí. Lo habían logrado. Se agachó para recoger a Greg, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. “Es genial, gracias. Lo colgaré en mi cuarto y podrás verlo después.”

“¡Dipper! ¡Dipper, no puedo encontrar el suéter! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!” Mabel gimió, jalándose del cabello.

Su gemelo suspiró y cambió el peso de Greg a un brazo. Apartó la puerta de la pared, cerrándola parcialmente para agarrar el gancho con el suéter verde portando el elefante, y se lo lanzó.

“¡Sí!” Se quitó el suéter azul sin más preámbulo, cubriendo su camiseta rápidamente por el suéter que había estado ajustando durante dos años. “¡¿Ves?!” exclamó con voz chillona, tirando de la tela para mostrarle la imagen a ambos hermanos. “¡Te dije que haría uno!” Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Dipper dio un paso muy rápido hacia adelante.

“¡No!”

Ella se cubrió la boca, sus ojos borrosos por las lágrimas. “Dipper, están aquí.”

“Lo sé. Sé que están aquí.” Le pasó al niño para que pudiera frotar su mejilla contra la de él. “Solo, ya sabes, no llores ahora.”

“Estoy tan feliz,” dijo ella, pero contuvo su llanto por el bien de su hermano. “Te dije que vendrían. Te lo dije.”

Él inclinó la cabeza, mirando al dibujo que Greg le había dado. “Lo sé... Wirt y yo iremos arriba.”

“¡Después los seguimos! ¡Oh! Estaremos en la cocina o en la sala o aquí.” Ella sonrió, frotando la mejilla contra el niño otra vez. “¡No sé dónde estaremos!”

“Sólo no dejen la casa.” Estiró el brazo para revolver el cabello de Greg. “Gracias por el dibujo, en serio. Es grandioso.”

“¡De nada!” Dijo Greg contento. “Perdón que nos tomara tanto tiempo venir.”

“Sí...” Wirt se frotó los brazos, incapaz de mirar a Mabel mientras lágrimas todavía cubrían sus ojos, pero fue capaz de fijar su mirada en Greg. “Sé bueno con Mabel, ¿de acuerdo? No te escabullas lejos de ella y- y haz lo que te diga.”

“No solo seré bueno, seré el mejor,” le prometió Greg, haciendo una señal de _okay_ con la mano. “¡Y también Jason Funderburker!”

“Muy bien.” Asintió, mirando después a Mabel. “Es muy bueno verte. E incluso si fue algo fuera de nuestro control... Lo siento. Los dos lo sentimos.”

Ella negó con la cabeza. “Está bien. Están aquí ahora, así que está bien.” Tocó la nariz de Greg con un dedo, sonriendo. “Podemos tener nuestras aventuras de verano, justo como prometí.”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, considerándolo una crisis evitada, y salió. “Vamos. Igual necesito conectar mi cámara para descargar los archivos. Y todavía tengo un montón de preguntas si estás dispuesto a contestarlas.”

“Por supuesto,” accedió Wirt, siguiéndolo después de regresar el gesto de despedida de Greg con la mano. “Es decir, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Estoy seguro de que has pensado... muchas preguntas.”

“No tienes ni idea.”

El cuarto de Dipper no se parecía para nada al de su hermana. No se había molestado en pintar las paredes cuando ella se había mudado al cuarto de abajo; en lugar de eso, las había cubierto con tableros llenos de teorías, pizarrones blancos, y un manojo de posters de bandas que le gustaban. Fue a uno de los pocos tableros sin nada y con una tachuela, clavó el dibujo de Greg justo en el centro.

Había un sousafón recargado en una esquina, el maletín del instrumento abierto en el piso a su lado. Estaba vacío salvo por un guante de béisbol y un par de pelotas que definitivamente no pertenecían ahí.

En la otra esquina estaba su escritorio, el cual tomaba la mayor parte del espacio que antes cubría la cama de Mabel. Se acercó al mismo y a los tres portátiles en su superficie, agarrando un cable para conectar su videocámara. Presionando unas cuantas teclas, tuvo a los vídeos transfiriéndose al disco duro. El resto de su equipo estaba bien colocado, la pila más impecable en el cuarto, en la orilla de su escritorio.

“Bien. Siéntate en, uh... dónde sea, no importa.” Abrió la ventana al pasar, dejando entrar aire fresco, y fue hacia uno de los tableros. Lo giró, la información que tenía sobre los hombres liebre siendo reemplazada por la información que tenía sobre Lo Desconocido.

La miró frunciendo el ceño, manos en la cintura. “En tiempo real, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí?”

“Ocho minutos. Tal vez menos.” Wirt se frotó la nuca, sentándose en la orilla de la cama de Dipper tras unos momentos de deliberación y aclaró su garganta. “Nos hundíamos, así que no fue mucho.”

“Eso tiene nada de sentido.” Miró con concentración a los viejos cálculos, sacando una pluma del bolsillo. “Mabel y yo estuvimos ahí una semana, en tiempo real. Caímos por un acantilado y estuvimos en coma. Pero solo estuvimos en Lo Desconocido por una o dos horas.” Mordió la punta de su pluma, calculando el tiempo en su cabeza. “Greg y tú estuvieron unos días ahí, ¿cierto?”

“Una semana... Creo que estuvimos ahí una semana.” Wirt agarró el dobladillo de su camisa, arrugando el entrecejo. “¿Cómo puede la diferencia en el tiempo ser... tan diferente? Quiero decir, ustedes estuvieron en un coma. Greg y yo fuimos al hospital, pero solo por observación y asegurarnos de que no tuviéramos hipotermia o algo así. A menos...”

Wirt se levantó de un salto de la cama para empezar a dar vueltas. “Ustedes estuvieron en un ambiente controlado - un hospital - después de caer del acantilado. Cielos, no puedo creer que cayeron de un acantilado. ¿De un acantilado? Olvidando eso. Perdona, um... ¿a dónde iba con esto? Ambiente controlado, sí. Probablemente estuvieron en el hospital la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron en Lo Desconocido. Greg y yo estuvimos en el agua todo el tiempo. Lo sé, porque me desperté y nos saqué a él y a Jason Funderburker del lago, así que estábamos afuera cuando fuimos al hospital. ¿Puede que eso tuviera algo que ver? No lo sé... caer de un acantilado suena mucho más serio que casi ahogarse.”

“No estoy seguro... Preferiría caerme a ahogarme.” Dipper se acunó una mano en la barbilla, sospesando la diferencia. “Esto es ridículo. Adaptando el tiempo en Lo Desconocido a tiempo real, estuviste en una proporción de uno a uno, y Mabel y yo en una de 120 a siete. Entonces tu factor de caída inicial tuvo lugar el dos de noviembre. Nosotros despertamos el nueve. Para ustedes, todo pasó en la noche de Halloween hace dos años.”

Removió su gorra para pasarse la mano por el cabello, fulminando al tablero con la mirada. Había menos clarificación que antes, lo cual era frustrante. “Las cronologías apesta.”

“Dímelo a mí,” resopló Wirt, volviendo a sentarse con un rebote. “La gran diferencia de dos años para nosotros de verdad que no tiene sentido. Quiero decir, hice las paces con que el tiempo en Lo Desconocido es más rápido que el de aquí, pero si no fue igual para ustedes, entonces no tengo idea de lo que está pasando. Todo lo que sé es que no fue un sueño porque Greg lo recordó todo demasiado bien y yo seguía teniendo- oh, cierto.”

Wirt buscó en su bolsillo y sacó la cuidadosamente doblada y arrugada página del diario. La desarrugó, datos sobre gnomos devolviéndole la mirada – en un inicio casi había pensado que era una especie de insulto o una broma, pero la página había sido distinta en Lo Desconocido. Aclarando su garganta, se levantó para dársela a Dipper.

“Tú página del diario. Sé que es algo tarde, pero uh... Se me acabaron las máquinas del tiempo en casa.”

“Siendo alguien que ha estado ahí, y hecho eso, no quieres meterte con una máquina de tiempo.” Dipper miró a la página. Alguna vez había revelado una pista sobre cómo volver a casa, y Dipper había escrito su nombre y el de Mabel para que Wirt pudiera encontrarlos. Todavía tenía sus nombres, pero la información de los gnomos lo hizo suspirar.

“De todas maneras, no me importa que sea tarde. Mantuviste tu promesa, y eso es...” No había esperado que pasara. Se había rendido a la posibilidad. “Gracias.” Devolvió la gorra a su cabeza y fue hacia su librero. Los tres diarios estaban guardados detrás de novelas de misterio, al menos los dos que no había necesitado ese día, y sacó el que tenía un número tres en la portada. Guardó la página en su espacio.

“Entonces, uh, ¿cómo salieron? Una de las páginas nunca cambió, y no fui capaz de averiguar por qué.” Señaló hacia el tablero y a la página que estaba clavada ahí. “¿Qué pasó cuando nos fuimos?”

Solo mirar al nombre de “Adelaide” puso a Wirt de malas. “Bueno, uh... nos escabullimos en el ferri y fuimos atrapados porque no pagamos, fuimos perseguidos por la policía de ranas que querían llevarnos a la cárcel de ranas- perdón, esa parte no es importante. Y bien, conseguimos quedarnos en el ferri porque toqué el fagot, y esas ranas en serio amaban el fagot, así que bajamos en la parada de Adelaide. Beatrice había estado comportándose rara todo el tiempo, y ella- nos estaba llevando con Adelaide para... ¿intercambiarnos? ¿Supongo? Por unas tijeras que la volverían a ella y a su familia humanos de nuevo.

“Pero cambió de idea. No quiso hacerlo al final, pero me enfadé porque creí que nos había traicionado cuando creí que éramos amigos, ustedes dos se habían ido, y no tenía idea de cuál era la respuesta para ir a casa, así que tomé a Greg y nos fuimos. Nos fuimos lejos. Luego nos perdimos un tiempo y... y La Bestia nos encontró, y fue mi culpa. _Ugh._ ”

Wirt pasó la mano por su cabello, encorvado y mirando los patrones en espiral del piso de madera. Era raro, ser capaz de hablar de esto con tanta libertad. Sí, lo había discutido con Greg, pero era consciente de que tanto le dejaba saber. Todavía era muy joven, no tenía que saberlo todo. La traición de Beatrice y su redención, no tenía que preocuparse por eso por sobre todo lo demás.

“No sé qué tanto sabes sobre La Bestia, ya que no estuviste ahí mucho tiempo, pero... Bueno. Así es como llegamos a casa. Casi ser convertido en un árbol de Edelwood te hace apreciar, ya sabes, no ser uno. Y te- tenía que llevar a Greg a casa. Decidí que eso es lo que iba a hacer y... y funcionó. Lo llevé a casa. Logré sacarlo.”

Dipper se frotó la frente, pensando en las páginas que había pasado mientras buscaba otras cosas. “La Bestia era... La cosa con la linterna, excepto que no podía cortar árboles por sí mismo, por lo que engañaba a otros para que lo hicieran por él. Aunque eso es todo lo que sé. Vi la página antes de los hongos, y no me molesté en volver a revisarla después ya que, tú sabes, seguíamos lidiando con el asunto de la Mosca Rana.”

Regresó al tablero, cerrando en un círculo la palabra “Limbo”. “Tal vez la diferencia temporal tiene más que ver con lo que ocurre dentro de tu cabeza, con cuánto tiempo te toma el darte cuenta de lo que está pasando y por qué. Mabel lo hizo antes que yo, aun cuando los dos escuchamos cosas - a nuestros padres, al Tío Stan, los monitores cardíacos.

“Pero el _cómo_ empezó a tener sentido para ella. Habíamos caído, y ella podría haberse ido a casa. Se quedó, esperando a que yo también lo resolviera, y entonces... No lo sé. Nos dimos cuenta de que caer del acantilado había sido culpa de ambos. Discutíamos como idiotas, pero siempre hacemos eso. Estamos acostumbrados a resolverlo y a disculparnos con el otro. Y entonces, estuvimos en casa. O, bueno, podríamos haber ido a casa, pero no podíamos solo...”

Se giró de golpe para verlo a la cara. “Lo siento. Lo siento por dejarlos atrás. Lo siento mucho.”

Wirt levantó la mirada con alarma. “No. No tienes que sentirlo. Ahora lo entiendo. Si esa era tu única oportunidad para salir, me alegra que lo hicieran. Ambos.” Vio la palabra rodeada en círculo y tragó con pesadez. “No habría querido ser la razón de que te quedarás. Además, todo salió bien al final, ¿cierto? Sí, me tomó un tiempo, pero encontré el camino de vuelta. Tenía qué. Y ustedes lo hicieron también, chicos. Tenías que ir con Mabel, Dipper.”

_“Bueno. Me tengo que ir ahora. Nos vemos, Wirt.”_

Cerró con fuerza los puños mientras asentía con firmeza. “No podías haberla dejado. O dejado que te dejara. Así no es como funciona. Por eso no lo sientas. Nos ayudaste bastante, así que... no vayas por ahí sintiéndote culpable. Es tonto.” Wirt le apuntó con el dedo, intentando parecer serio incluso mientras estrujaba los labios.

“Sí, pero, es que...” Dos años. Dos años y medio de sentir nada más que culpa porque los había dejado con nada. Movió la mirada hacia el tablero, pero pronto la apartó, incapaz de verlo directamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había sido capaz de mirarlo.

“¡Creímos que habían muerto!” estalló, frotando su cara con las manos. “No. Yo lo creí. Creí que te habíamos dejado a ti y a Greg y que estaban... Creí que los habíamos dejado para morir. Mabel, de alguna forma se convenció de que solo se habían olvidado de nosotros, de Lo Desconocido. Y... y dos años es un largo tiempo para pensar que dejaste morir a dos personas, ¿entiendes?”

“Lo sé.” Wirt dejó caer su mano y su sonrisa. “Sé que lo es. Créeme, si pudiera decirle a mi yo de doce años que te enviara una carta o algo para explicarte, lo habría hecho. Desearía que no hubieran tenido que vivir con eso durante dos años y medio y no puedo imaginarme lo que fue para ti y lo siento. Pero no nos dejaste morir, Dipper. No morimos.”

“Ya sé. Lo sé. Quiero decir, estás aquí y no es justo seguir sintiendo como- bien. Seguir pensando que podría haber hecho algo más. Parecía- En el momento, parecía que no solo podíamos decir ‘oigan, todos estamos muriendo, solo recuerden por qué y despertarán’, pero desde entonces... No he podido saber por qué no pude.”

“Bueno, lo más probable es que no te hubiera creído.” Wirt se encogió de hombros. “Y creo... parece que era algo que tenía que resolver por mi cuenta. Recordé cómo pasó cuando Greg se desapareció, fue casi como si lo hubiera soñado, y una vez que lo encontré... una vez que decidí ‘basta ya, voy a llevar a Greg a casa’ fue como... Supe exactamente a dónde ir. Es difícil de explicar, así que puedo ver por qué no pudiste hacerlo en el momento.”

“Claro... Quedarse era difícil. Dolía como... Wow, dolía mucho. Pero solo pensé que, si podía encontrar algo que los ayudara, todo estaría bien. Acordamos que seguiríamos hasta el ferri y entonces se sintió como si no hubiera suficiente tiempo.

“Luego me desperté y la página de Adelaide estaba arrancada a la mitad, y solo...” Olvídalo. Hizo su gorra de lado para que no le pegara a Wirt en la cabeza, y lo abrazó. “Perdón. Esto es estúpido, y sigues siendo más alto que yo. ¿Qué con eso? Estoy tan feliz de que estés con vida.”

“También estoy feliz de estar vivo.” Wirt se rio un poco, tomándole un tiempo incómodo levantar sus brazos para devolver el abrazo.

Encontró que era más fácil a la última vez que se abrazaron y Dipper había tenido trece años; pero fue igual de torpe. Estaba abrazando a otro chico de su edad, ¿cómo no iba a ser embarazoso? Sin embargo y al mismo tiempo era importante. Este chico los había creído muertos por más de dos años, se había culpado por ello. Se merecía un buen abrazo. Ajustó sus brazos y se relajó lo suficiente para que Dipper no tuviera que sentir que abrazaba una tabla de madera, un árbol o algo parecido.

“Sé que Greg y yo no tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo para saber, pero... También estoy feliz de que estés vivo.”

La puerta fue abierta con una patada y Dipper dio un inmediato paso hacia atrás. Tarde, recordó el tablero y de un manotazo le dio vuelta al otro lado. “¡Tío Stan!” Rio nervioso, y miró hacia otra parte. “Hola, uh, este... Qué haces aquí- ¡ah!” Había golpeado el tablero muy fuerte, así que tuvo que volver a darle vuelta, esta vez, escondiendo con éxito el lado que quería ocultar.

“Sabes que lo vi todo, ¿no?”

“¿Qué? ¿Ver qué? No hay nada que ver.” Dipper intentó una sonrisa, pero era tensa en las orillas y no convencía a su tío.

“Sabes que si fuera un padre responsable esto sería una gran luz roja.”

“Bueno, es algo bueno que seas un tío, ¿huh?”

Considerándolo un momento, soltó una risa. “Cierto.”

“Qué, uh, ¿qué se te ofrecía?”

“¿No tengo permitido ver a mi sobrino cuando trae a un chico desconocido a su cuarto?”

Dipper entrecerró los ojos. Uh-uh. No iba a ser tratado igual que Mabel. Tomando el respaldo de su silla de computadora, la envió volando tras unas rápidas calculaciones. Rebotó contra la pared, después dio contra la puerta, cerrándola en la cara de su tío, atorándose debajo del picaporte de la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla. “¡Adiós Tío Stan! ¡Hablamos después!”

“¡¿Sabes?! ¡Podría desatornillar esta puerta!”

“¡Claro que sí!” Respondió, volviendo a poner el tablero del lado que quería.

Detrás de la puerta, su tío dijo algo entre dientes. “Por las- Cerramos en cinco, niño. Ven abajo.”

“¡De acuerdo! Solo... Bueno.”

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Wirt sobó sus brazos mientras se debatía inseguro entre la puerta y Dipper. “No estás en problemas o algo así, ¿cierto?”

Lo miró extrañado y pura curiosidad. “¿Porqué?”

“No-no lo sé. Toda esa plática sobre luces rojas, chicos extraños, solo- olvídalo. Es decir, Greg y yo llegamos inesperadamente, quizá ya hayas tenido tus planes o cosas que tenías que hacer.”

“Oh. No. El día anual de pesca fue ayer, así que llegaron en buen momento. Aunque tengo que ir a cerrar. Soos no se irá a casa sin decir adiós y su abuela lo está esperando.” Sonrió. “Y no tienes ni idea de quién estoy hablando, vamos.”

Le tomó algo de esfuerzo remover su silla de la puerta. “Entonces, ¿se quedarán en el nuevo motel del pueblo o...? Me refiero a que, esto no es todo, ¿o sí?”

“¡Oh! Sí.” Wirt sonrió tímidamente mientras le ayudaba a quitar la silla. “Sí, convencí a mi mamá y a mi padrastro para que nos dejaran estar aquí un tiempo. Nos quedaremos todo el día de mañana y luego un poco el día después de ese, al menos ese es el plan hasta ahora. Mi mamá y Jonathan son muy flexibles, por lo que no estoy seguro de cuál es la siguiente parte del plan. ¿Creo que quieren ir a Ashland? Quieren ver ‘Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces’ en el festival de Shakespeare.”

Dipper llevó la silla hasta su escritorio, considerando esto. “¿Eso es todo?” Preguntó en voz baja, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

“Bueno... No estoy seguro... No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar al vernos, así que no- No pedí por más tiempo.” Wirt retorció sus manos, preocupado de que el otro chico no lo mirara. “Podría... ¿Podría preguntar? Tal vez. Si quieres salir más tiempo, eso es.”

“Si tú quieres, entonces sí. Sí.” Dipper se dirigió a las escaleras, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. “Depende de ti y tus padres, pero sí. Quiero que se queden. Sé que Mabel también.”

Wirt oprimió su pecho y se apresuró tras él. “También quiero quedarme,” Respondió suavemente. “Sí. Y no hay forma de que Greg esté en contra de eso.”

“Genial. Entonces creo que lo sabrás esta noche, y mañana podemos salir. El motel no está lejos de la Cafetería Greasy y Mabel y yo desayunamos ahí seguido. ¿Quieres comer ahí a eso de las nueve o diez?”

“¡Seguro! Suena bien.” Wirt no pudo contener una sonrisa. “Espera, ¿en serio el lugar se llama Greasy? ¿Es solo un nombre de familia o una apropiada descripción?”

“Nunca he preguntado porque en serio no quisiera saber. Linda Susan lo maneja, y no hemos muerto por la comida aún, por lo que supongo que es seguro.”

“Bueno saberlo.”

Cuando pasaron por el cuarto de Mabel, Wirt notó que estaba vacío, pero recordó que les había dicho que tal vez irían a otra parte de la casa antes de que su buen humor pudiera arruinarse con la preocupación de dónde podrían haber ido. Dipper le había dicho que no dejaran la casa. Y él le había dicho a Greg que no deambulara a ningún otro lado.

Pero, ¿qué tan buenos eran ese par para escuchar?

El tren del pensamiento de Dipper fue en la misma dirección mientras bajaban el segundo segmento de escaleras, y estuvo a la mitad de un suspiro cuando la escuchó reír. “Phew. La cocina. Por aquí.”

Wirt exhaló de manera similar. “Oh, qué bien. La cocina es buena. Grandiosa.”

Aunque tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando encontró la cara de su hermano menor cubierta de helado, un gran recipiente lleno justo frente a él y su rana. Con una sonrisa azucarada, Greg los saludó a ambos. “¡Mira, Wirt! ¡Tienen helado!”

“Sí, puedo verlo, Greg,” suspiró él, arqueando una ceja. “Sí sabes que no hemos cenado todavía, ¿no?”

“Es un día para tener postre antes de cenar, ¿no lo crees, Wirt?” Su hermano intentó razonar con él mientras por su parte, él solo negó con la cabeza.

“Como si eso fuera a detenerte para tener postre después.”

“Tampoco detendrá a Mabel.”

Mabel no tenía la intención de parecer culpable, por lo que sonrió ampliamente mientras sorbía el helado de su cuchara. “Greg es un sabio en los caminos de la vida, Dipper. Sí es un día para tener postre antes de cenar. Y después de cenar.”

“Eres la peor influencia del mundo.”

“¡No lo soy!” Ella rio. “Y si lo fuera, Greg me adora.” Pinchó la nariz cubierta de helado del aludido con su dedo pegadizo. “¿No es así?”

“¡Sí!” Greg la pinchó devuelta. “Wirt, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre?”

“Estoy muy seguro de que Mamá y Jonathan nos extrañarían si nos quedáramos para siempre, pero definitivamente podemos volver a verlos mañana,” le dijo Wirt.

“De acuerdo,” aceptó Greg, metiendo otra cucharada de helado medio derretido a su boca. “¿Podemos ir todos a una aventura mañana?”

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, pensando en sus planes, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. “Sí.”

“Vamos a encontrarnos para desayunar alrededor de las nueve o las diez.”

“¡Nueve! Justo a las nueve. Cuánto más pronto, mejor.”

“¡Yay! Wirt, tendrás que despertar temprano, ¿está bien? Como en Disneylandia. ¡Tendrás que despertar cuando yo te diga!” Greg rebotó en su asiento, blandiendo la cuchara hacia su hermano.

“Me despertaré, Greg. Lo prometo. No me quedaré dormido.”

“¿Es un dato de la roca?” Greg demandó saber, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura.

“Es un dato de la roca,” le aseguró Wirt, apaciguando a su hermano menor por el momento.

“¡Oigan!” Los cuatro voltearon con el bramido del Tío Stan. “¡Ya cerramos, así que pongan esos traseros a trabajar! Dipper, escoba. Mabel... no rompas nada.”

“Bien, ahí voy. No puedo tener ni cinco minutos,” masculló Dipper, Mabel soltando risitas.

“¿Necesitan un aventón hasta el hotel? Está de camino para Soos. Puede llevarlos. A no ser que quieran quedarse un poco más”

Wirt miró a Greg quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta, dejándole la decisión de qué hacer a continuación. Como debía ser, era el hermano mayor después de todo. “Creo que solo llamaré a nuestra mamá. Ella y Jonathan dijeron que estaría venir a recogernos, y puede que luego vayamos a cenar en nuestro camino de regreso. Así que podemos quedarnos un poco más mientras esperamos, si eso está bien con ustedes y su tío,” añadió rápidamente mientras sacaba su celular plegable para enviar un mensaje a su mamá. Fue algo vergonzoso lo rápido que le respondió, y con una carita sonriente.

“¡Perfecto! Greg y yo terminaremos nuestro helado y luego limpiaremos para esconder la evidencia, mientras Dipper limpia el piso.”

El aludido la jaló del cabello. “Muchas gracias, Mabel.”

Wirt se rio un poco, luego confirmó que su mamá los recogería y guardó su celular. “Puedo ayudarte con el piso si tienes otra escoba, o a alguien que sostenga el recogedor.”

“Así está bien. Si el Tío Stan te ve ayudando, te dará más cosas para hacer. Sólo sígueme, si quieres.”

“¡Niños!”

“¡Vamos, Tío Stan!” Pero primero revolvió el cabello de Greg porque podía. Estaba aquí, los dos lo estaban, y mucha de la culpa que había estado cargando se aligeró. Era maravilloso no tener más ese peso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** :  
> Reunirse se siente tan bien~  
> ¡Esperamos que esto aclarara algunas locuras de la diferencia temporal para ustedes tanto como lo hizo para Dipper! Lo cual fue casi nada, ya.
> 
> La línea temporal de las vacaciones de los Palmer-Whelan es clara, básicamente están en la costa este del 18 de Junio al 3 de Julio. Pasaron su primera semana de vacaciones en California, así que este capítulo ocurre una semana después de los capítulos uno y dos, más o menos.
> 
> Igual, ¡hooray por estar reunidos! ¡Ahora podremos ver qué tipo de aventuras nos aguarda Gravity Falls! Además de torpe romance adolescente, ¡nunca para de ser encantador!


	4. Chapter 4

Los gemelos fueron los primeros en llegar al restaurante. Ya fuera porque Wirt se había quedado dormido o porque ellos eran demasiado rápidos era debatible, dado a que todavía no eran las nueve cuando llegaron. Se sentaron en el asiento que siempre tomaban cerca del fondo, a lados opuestos para que ambos pudieran ver por la ventana. Los dos se habían quedado en el ático, cada uno aterrado de que el día anterior no hubiera ocurrido y que, en la mañana, nadie fuera a aparecer en el restaurante.

Y Mabel había requerido urgentemente de su hombro porque Greg todavía tenía el librito de calcomanías que le había regalado.

Estaban igual de ansiosos mientras esperaban, mirando por la ventana hacia el pueblo que despertaba a su alrededor. Linda Susan se acercó, su pluma y bloc de notas en mano. “¡Hola, chicos!”

“¡Hola, Linda Susan!” Mabel saludó y Dipper gruñó, presionando la nariz contra el vidrio. “Vamos a pedir lo de siempre, pero estamos esperando a un par de personas, ¿puedes darnos un par de menús?”

“¡En camino! Ahora vuelvo.”

Mabel pateó a su gemelo debajo de la mesa, acercándole una botella de jarabe de maple. “¿Listo?”

“Mabel-”

“¡ _Vamos_ Dipper! ¡Ver algo hervir no lo hará hervir más rápido!”

“Asco.”

Ella lo ignoró. “¡Carrera de miel! ¡Carrera de miel! ¡Carrera de miel!”

“Está bien, bueno. Uno-”

“Dos-”

“¡Tres!” Dijeron al unísono y voltearon las botellas. Era un viejo y ridículo juego, cada uno determinado a sacar la primera gota de miel de sus respectivas botellas. Y fue suficiente como distracción para que se perdieran la entrada de los hermanos.

Wirt y Greg guardaron silencio al acercarse a la mesa; después de haber pasado un tiempo parado inquieto frente a la puerta - por parte de Wirt - hasta que Linda Susan les dio el visto bueno para sentarse donde sea que quisieran. Lo cual era obvio, le dijo Greg, ya que no había nadie más en todo el restaurante. Eso no era del todo cierto, había un par de otras personas, pero había tantos asientos de sobra que no tenían que esperar.

Mano en mano, y con la rana bajo el brazo de Greg, intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a ver a las botellas goteando precariamente. Pronto derivaron el punto del juego, y Greg le sonrió ampliamente mientras Wirt sacudía la cabeza para disuadirlo. No, ellos jamás harían eso. Jamás.

Esperando hasta que uno de los gemelos hubiera ganado para romper su concentración, Greg saltó al asiento del lado de Mabel y solicitó, “¡Que sean dos de tres!”

Aun con Mabel tosiendo por el jarabe que se había colado por su garganta, consiguió reír. “¿Qué piensas, Dipper?”

“¡No! ¡Siempre ganas! ¿Cómo es que siempre ganas?” Volvió a cerrar la botella, fulminándola con la mirada y ella volvió a reír.

“Tus genes deben estar defectuosos.”

“¡Tenemos los mismos genes!”

“¡Defectuosos! ¡Defectuosos!” Se dejó caer en su asiento cuando le dio un golpecito en la frente y volteó a sonreír a Greg. “¡Buenos días!”

“¡Buenos días!” Greg respondió mientras Wirt se deslizaba al otro lado para sentarse al lado de Dipper. “Habríamos llegado antes, pero Wirt decidió volverse uno con la cama y luego no dejó de sentarse encima de mí después de las muchas veces que salté sobre su cara.”

“Eres una persona grosera que despierta a la gente de forma grosera, Greg,” suspiró Wirt, sobando sus sienes. “Si despertaras bien a la gente, entonces no tendrían que sentarse encima de ti.”

“Es que eres un mal madrugador,” razonó Greg. “Necesitas más azúcar antes de dormir.”

“¡Hola, chicos! Aquí están sus menús.” Linda Susan dejó caer dos sobre la mesa. “¿Panqueques y wafles para ustedes dos?”

“¡Sí!” Aplaudió Mabel. “¿Mitad?”

Dipper chocó su puño con el de ella cuando se lo ofreció. “Siempre.”

“¡Wirt! ¡Wirt! ¡Quiero wafles!” Greg agitó su menú en el rostro de su hermano a pesar de que este tenía uno.

“Muy bien, entiendo. Puedes tener wafles,” respondió Wirt, empujando delicadamente el menú de vuelta al espacio de Greg. “¿Quieres algo de beber? Y tal vez deberías tener algo de proteína también. Como huevos o algo.”

“Mm...” Greg dio unos golpecitos a su barbilla mientras pensaba. “Jugo de manzana. Pero no huevos. Solo quiero wafles. Y miel.”

“Claro que sí.” Wirt leyó rápidamente el menú, aunque ya había decidido ordenar un acompañamiento de huevos para compartirlo con Greg y combatir algo del subidón de azúcar que seguro experimentaría. “Muy bien, entonces pediremos wafles y jugo de manzana. Y um... Yo quiero un pan francés y huevos revueltos, por favor.”

“Por favor,” imitó Greg, sentándose solemnemente en su asiento con las manos cerradas frente a él. “¿Y tiene té? Wirt se despierta mejor cuando bebe té. Así no se pone tan gruñón.”

“Oye.” Wirt hizo un puchero, nada complacido con todos los ataques a su nada madrugadora persona. Aun cuando era verdad. Un poco.

“Seguro. Dos órdenes de wafles, panqueques, pan tostado con huevos, té y jugo de manzana.”

“Jugo de manzana para mí también,” decidió Mabel.

“Yo estoy bien. Gracias, Linda Susan.”

Cuando se alejó, Dipper sacó uno de sus diarios. “Muy bien, Mabel y yo estábamos pensando en las cosas menos aterradoras que podríamos mostrarles, chicos, y-”

“¡Espera, Dipper! ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Van a quedarse más tiempo? ¡Por favor, di que se quedarán más tiempo!”

“Oh.” Wirt se animó, acomodándose para sentarse mejor mientras sonreía. “Dijeron que estaba bien si queríamos quedarnos otro día. Es decir, todavía van a ir a Ashland mañana, pero luego volverán conduciendo al motel. También uh... quieren conocerlos en algún punto del día. Ya saben, padres protectores y todo.”

“Aww,” dijo Mabel con ternura, poniendo un dedo contra su mejilla mientras sonreía a su gemelo. “Sonríe más de lo que recordaba.”

“Las cosas aquí son un poco diferentes a lo que eran la última vez que los vimos, Mabel.” Pero miró a Wirt y se encogió de hombros. Sí sonreía más seguido, y parecía ser más un hermano para Greg de lo que había sido antes. Un paseo por el valle de la muerte podría hacerle eso a una persona.

“Igual, estaba pensando que-”

“¡Pines!”

“¿No hay, literalmente, un lugar en este pueblo donde pueda estar tranquilo cinco minutos?”

“Bueno, eres el héroe del pueblo.” Se inclinó ella para pinchar el rostro de su gemelo. “Whomp, whomp.”

“¡Mabel!”

“¡A-já! Sabía que reconocía ese ridículo carrito de golf.” La adolescente que navegó hasta su mesa estaba flanqueada por dos chicas que actuaban más como barreras físicas que verdaderas amigas. La rubia tronó sus dedos. “Chicas, dos pasos atrás. Me agobian.” Ambas hicieron caso de inmediato.

“¡Hola, Pacifica!” Saludó Mabel. “¿Cuándo volviste del internado?”

“Ayer, o como sea. No importa. Me llegó el folleto al correo y decidí salir al mundo para confirmarlo. ¿Sábado a las seis?”

“¡Sip! Y después del problema del año pasado, ¡las bebidas son gratis!” La multa en la que había incurrido el Tío Stan por dejar que los chicos se deshidrataran se había encargado de eso.

“Igual voy a llevar las mías, pero bien. Estaré ahí a las siente para darle tiempo a los otros perdedores y así el pueblo podrá verme vencerte por la súper corona, Mabel.”

“¡Nope! ¡Este año la corona es mía!”

Ella rio. “Seguro. Como sea. Ya lo veremos.” Pero estaba sonriendo mientras miraba de un gemelo al otro. Entonces se percató de los otros dos ocupantes en la mesa, más específicamente, Wirt. “No. Puede. Ser. ¿Ya tienes novio?” Demandó, pero no estaba, sorprendentemente, mirando a Mabel.

Dipper resopló. “No. Las opciones que tiene Gravity Falls no son exactamente estelares.”

“Ustedes chicos solo necesitan bajar sus estándares. ¡Los chicos son un tesoro!”

Dipper y Pacifica fijaron con una mirada insípida a Mabel. “Veamos,” empezó Dipper. “Gnomos en un disfraz, chico que besuqueaba a sus marionetas, sireno que se casó con un manatí-”

“De acuerdo,” rio Mabel nerviosa, deteniendo con sus manos a su hermano. “Lo entiendo. Tus estándares están muy bien.”

“¿Aprobación de Mabel? Vaya honor,” instigó la rubio juguetonamente, ladeando la cadera y poniendo una mano sobre ella. “No, pero en serio, Dipper.”

“En serio, Pacifica, es solo un amigo. Están de visita de Massachusetts. Nada de novios por ahora.”

“Está bien, genial. Gusto en conocerlos, supongo.” Aunque uno de ellos estaba en primaria y el otro estaba mirando a Dipper como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. “Los veré perdedores el sábado a las siete. Chicas, limosina.” Volvió a chasquear los dedos, y sus dos seguidores y ella salieron de la cafetería.

Linda Susan apareció para darles sus bebidas. “¡Pacifica Noroeste en mi restaurante! Ustedes sí que se codean con la gente indicada, niños.”

Mabel sumergió un popote a su jugo, sonriendo alrededor de este, y Dipper se recargó contra su asiento. “Supongo. Gracias, Linda Susan.”

“Seguro. Pronto estará la comida,” les aseguró, alejándose.

“Entonces, ¡sábado! ¡Mañana! Seguirán aquí, y es nuestra manera de patear el verano en marcha. Tienen que venir,” insistió Mabel.

“Uh... ¿patear? N-no lo sé. No soy... No soy el tipo de persona que va a fiestas.” Wirt jaló el collar de su camisa, tratando de procesar simultáneamente cómo es que - y _por_ _qué_ \- había sido confundido por el novio de Dipper. “Puede que no sea divertido tenerme cerca.”

“Aw, Wirt. Eres divertido,” le aseguró Greg, tomándose el tiempo de hacer burbujas con su jugo para mirarlo. “Y quiero ir a la fiesta para patear. ¿Podemos patear a la gente?”

Balanceó su pierna debajo de la mesa y rozó la rodilla de Wirt. “ _Ow._ ” Con los ojos entrecerrados, el hermano mayor sobó su afectada rodilla mientras Greg sonreía de forma inocente. “No vas a patear a nadie.”

“No, hombre, vamos. De todas maneras, tengo que trabajar en el recibidor la mitad de la noche, así que puedes estar conmigo.”

“Y Greg puede ayudarme a ganar la súper corona.” Mabel le revolvió el cabello, sonriendo. “¿Te gustan las fiestas, Greg?”

“Siempre soy el que consigue más dulces cuando hay una piñata, así que creo que sí,” respondió Greg, inflando con orgullo el pecho.

Wirt rio por lo bajo, pero la forma en la que sus hombros permanecieron hundidos, y cómo se la pasaba dando giros continuos a su taza, revelaron que no había hecho mucho para convencerlo. “No- No lo sé.”

“¡Oh, no seas tímido, Wirt! ¡Dipper y yo nos aseguraremos de que te diviertas mucho!”

Dipper chocó su hombro contra el de Wirt. “No tienes que quedarte toda la fiesta, y solo es en una parte de la casa. Podrías usar mi habitación o cualquier otro lugar si necesitas un descanso.”

“¡Sí! Dipper nunca se ha quedado hasta el final de una fiesta como, en la vida, ¡y es uno de los anfitriones!” Mabel negó con la cabeza, riendo cuando Jason Funderburker croó.

“Oye, qué tal sí, no sé, dejamos de hablar de las cosas que hago o no.”

“¡Podemos hablar de las cosas que yo hago!” Se ofreció Greg, alzando la mano.

Ignorándolo por el momento, Wirt tragó duro y sintió su pulso acelerarse un poco ante el contacto casual. Sin mencionar la oferta de su habitación - la cual era completamente inocente, no era la primera vez que usaba la habitación de alguien para escabullirse de la sobrexposición de estímulo social. No significaba nada. Solo porque aparentemente Dipper fuera la clase de chico que podía tener novios, no significaba nada. Nada cambiaba.

Pero sí... sí ponía en perspectiva lo muy diferente que era tener doce o trece años, a tener quince casi dieciséis. Por supuesto que lo sabía, él mismo había sido preadolescente una vez, pero su memoria de sí mismo de entonces y de quién era ahora no se acercaba a sus memorias de los gemelos. Incluso si los conoció durante unas cuantas horas, conocer a alguien mientras deambulas en la otra vida ciertamente genera un impacto.

¿A dónde es que iba con esto? Oh, cierto. A Dipper gustándole los chicos y el tener que estar con él durante la fiesta. Oh, amigo. Cuán quieto puede parecer el mundo siempre cambiante, cuando en un parpadeo, puede alterarse en un instante. Nuevas células nacen. Nuevos sonidos vibran por el aire. Nuevas gotas de agua llenan los lagos y los arroyos tras evaporarse por el sol, volviendo de nuevo a la tierra.

Las personas que conoció en Lo Desconocido no eran las mismas personas sentadas en esta mesa de cafetería.

“Lo pensaré.” Decidió Wirt, mirando a Dipper con una sonrisa tentativa. “Es decir, podría ser divertido.”

“¡Sí!” Celebró Mabel, tomándolo como una completa aceptación. “¡A parrandear, Greg!”

“Un ‘Tal vez’ y un ‘sí’ son dos palabras distintas, Mabel.”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso? Nadie está escuchándote.” Le sacó la lengua a su gemelo, meneando feliz los hombros en su asiento. “¡Vamos a divertirnos tanto!”

“Jason Funderburker también puede venir a la fiesta, ¿verdad?” Greg sostuvo a la rana quién croó quedamente al ser incluida en la conversación. “Le encantan los sombreros de fiesta.”

“¡Sí! Y si se pone nervioso en la fiesta, puede jugar con Pato en mi habitación.” Lo cual, por supuesto, quería decir que, si Greg se sentía abrumado o nervioso, lo llevaría ahí también en un instante. Con o sin corona.

“Muy bien, genial. Eso es mañana. Hoy-” Dipper intentó, pero terminó dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

“¡Chico Pines!”

Alzó una mano, pero no se molestó en levantar la cabeza mientras el gigantesco hombre aparecía en su mesa. “Hola, Hombre Dan.”

“Hay una _criatura_ en mi casa.”

Dipper suspiró. “Probablemente sea otro pájaro carpintero. Nada de lo que-”

“¡Los pájaros carpinteros no se transforman en hombres y salen huyendo cuando amenazo con despellejarlos vivos!”

Finalmente alzó la cabeza, sus ojos cerrándose una fracción. “¿Qué?

“Era un zorro, y después, ya no lo era.” Apuntó con un dedo a la cara de Dipper, y el adolescente pasó la lengua entre sus dientes. Eso no estaba para nada bien. Los hombre zorro no aparecían tan pronto en la temporada, y definitivamente no se aventuraban al pueblo. No que nadie en serio considerara la casa Corduroy como parte del pueblo, estando en las afueras del bosque.

“Entiendo. Iré a revisar después de que desayune.”

“Come rápido,” advirtió Hombre Dan y recibió un saludo flojo en respuesta.

“Dipper, tienes tu cara de estar pensando.”

Él murmuró algo frotándose la frente, y miró fijamente a la nada mientras sospesaba todas las razones posibles por el cambio en el patrón. Pensar en nada era frustrante, así que sacudió la cabeza. “Ya veremos cuando vayamos a la casa de los Corduroy. Probablemente ya no esté ahí si lo asustó.”

“¿Crees que sea un fantasma?” Preguntó Greg.

“Greg, acaba de decir que fue un zorro.” Wirt negó, devolviendo su taza a su lugar de donde ese... Hombre Dan la había hecho tambalear. “Que... al parecer, se convirtió en una persona.”

“¡Podría ser un zorro fantasma! Apuesto a que un zorro fantasma puede hacer lo que quiera.”

“Hombre zorro. Como hombres lobo, pero zorros.” Dipper miró ceñudo a su diario que había traído con él, pero lo cerró con un suspiro y lo volvió a meter a su chaleco. “Tendremos que hacer una parada en la Cabaña del Misterio. Traje el diario incorrecto para las criaturas.”

“Después de que busquemos pistas, podemos ir a conocer a sus padres,” sugirió Mabel, poniendo la barbilla sobre sus manos y los codos en la mesa. “¿Cuáles son sus planes para hoy?”

“Ahorita están visitando algunos lugares históricos. Estaban planeando ir a la Cabaña del Misterio ya que a Jonathan le gustan ese tipo de cosas extrañas y sobrenaturales. No como el tipo normal de sobrenatural, sino cosas como trampas para turistas. Piensa que son muy divertidas,” respondió Wirt. “Son... los hombres animales... ya saben, seguros para estar cerca de uh... ¿tipos civilizados con los que estar? ¿Para personas como Greg?”

“Y como tú,” rio Greg, agachándose debajo de la mesa cuando Wirt le dirigió una mirada.

“Claro. Es decir, la mayoría lo son. Algunos.” Dipper se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa torcida. “Los hombres zorro no son para tanto. ¿Pero lo oso, lobo y la mayoría de los gato? Significan problemas, pero el segundo diario tiene todas las soluciones alquímicas para protegerse contra ellos.

“Básicamente, solo vamos a esparcir un poco de la que tengo preparado en su casa y a revisar los alrededores. Es demasiado pronto en la temporada para que los hombres zorro anden a sus anchas, y necesito descubrir por qué.”

“¿Vas a grabarlo para tu show?” Preguntó Greg, saliendo de su escondite. Se apoderó del recipiente que contenía paquetes de azúcar y endulzante cercano a Wirt con la intención de acomodarlos en una torre. Cada vez que Wirt tomaba un paquete de la torre de Greg para su té, lo reemplazaba sin decir nada con un nuevo paquete hasta que su hermano mayor se rindió.

“Probablemente no. Si grabara todo lo que Mabel y yo hacemos, no sería capaz de moverme sin una cámara a la mano.”

“¡Oigan, chicos, hora del desayuno!” Linda Susan descargó los platos de una bandeja, dejando montones de comida. “Y este es por cuenta de la casa, después de lo amable que fuiste el otro día al asustar a esos hombrecillos por mí.” Bufó, el plato de wafles que tenía más alto que la cabeza de Greg. “Ladrones de pays.”

“No hay problema, Linda Susan. Hazme saber si llegan a regresar.” Dipper tomó su cuchillo, deslizándolo al igual que Mabel por su comida para intercambiar su mitad con la de ella en practicados y bien movimientos.

“Sabes que lo haré.”

“Este es el mejor día de mi vida,” Greg suspiró contento, observando la pila de wafles con la pura alegría y satisfacción de su joven vida.

“Dices eso prácticamente cada día desde que empezamos las vacaciones,” le recordó Wirt, separando una pequeña sección de huevos para ponerlos en el plato de Greg con su cuchara. Como pudo, hizo un espacio. “Come primero eso y luego tus wafles, soldado.”

Apoyarse en esa simple palabra fue suficiente para hacer que Greg le siguiera el juego. Esta vez. “¡Sí señor, Capitán Wirt!” Encajó su tenedor en la esponjosidad amarilla y la metió en su boca. “Y digo eso cada día, ¡porque cada día es el nuevo mejor día de mi vida!”

Incapaz de contener su sonrisa frente eso, Wirt negó con la cabeza y empezó a cortar su propia comida. “Entonces, eres como... ¿el exterminador de cosas mágicas y monstruosas del pueblo?” le preguntó a Dipper. “¿Encima de ser una celebridad de internet?”

“Algo así. Aunque no extermino nada, solo lo controlo. Es lo que he estado haciendo desde que tenía doce años. Después de derrotar a la Sociedad del Ojo Ciego, las personas fueron capaces de conservar sus memorias y empezaron a notar todas las cosas que hacíamos.”

Mabel abrió su botella de miel de golpe, hundiendo a su combinación de panqueques y wafles en bondad azucarada. “Y cuando las personas empezaron a notarnos, comenzaron a pedirle ayuda a Dipper, y él solo siguió diciendo que sí.”

Encogiéndose de hombros, el aludido tomó la miel solo después de haber cortado la comida de su plato. “Ayudamos a la gente. No gran cosa.”

“Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacen durante el resto del año?” Wirt alzó una ceja, recibiendo la miel cuando Dipper terminó. “Es decir, solo puedes estar aquí durante el verano, y estoy seguro de que lo sobrenatural no hiberna por el resto del año, ¿o sí?”

“Algunos lo hacen. El resto del año, el Tío Stan está aquí y conoce los diarios casi tan bien como yo.” Dipper miró hacia abajo, lamiendo la miel de su pulgar mientras pensaba. “Solo que cobra mucho más que yo.”

Wirt casi tira la miel en su prisa por mirar hacia otra parte. “O-oh. Claro. Tiene sentido.”

Mabel miró de Wirt a Dipper, y otra vez, sonriendo con ambos ojos brillando maravillados de la emoción. Pero, más que notar la reacción de Wirt, Dipper sacó su propio diario, no el de la portada de una mano de seis dedos, y anotó una nota para sí mismo. ¡Ugh! _Chicos_ , ¿por qué?

Wirt no notó su emoción, intentando quizá demasiado en concentrarse en bañar su pan tostado de miel. Le pasó a Greg la botella cuando terminó y estuvo aliviado de ver que los huevos ya habían sido devorados y estaban a salvo de ser hundidos de miel como el resto de su platillo. El cual, tras una segunda consideración, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado para él a menos que quisiera hacer un desastre miel. Volviendo a agarrar su cuchillo, hizo su plato de lado y empezó a cortar los wafles de Greg en piezas pequeñas mientras su hermano menor se entretenía dibujando garabatos por todo el plato - y las manos de Wirt, por ende - con la botella de miel.

“¿Es eso realmente necesario?” murmuró por lo bajo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evadirlo.

“Sí,” respondió simplemente Greg. “¿Puedes ponerle mantequilla también? Tú lo haces mejor.”

“Sería más sencillo esparcir la mantequilla si esperaras para poner la miel.”

“¡Creo en ti, Wirt! ¡Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas!” lo animó, ignorando la lógica de su hermano en favor de alimentar a Jason Funderburker con un pedazo de wafle.

Mabel continuó mirando entre los chicos mayores, un poco más sutil, mientras se enfurruñaba por la falta de reacción de Dipper, pero luego Dipper levantó la mirada, viendo a los hermanos, y Mabel se removió en su asiento frente a la lenta sonrisa que se esparció por su rostro. “Eres mucho mejor en esta cosa de ser hermanos de lo que recuerdo.”

Greg miró a Dipper, luego a Wirt, quién pausó en su movimiento para aclararse la garganta, sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios torcidos que ponía cuando se sentía avergonzado. “Bueno, uh... Quería ser mejor- quiero ser. Antes era bastante terrible.”

Inflando las mejillas y con la frente arrugándose de descontento, Greg protestó, “No, no eras-”

“Sí. Lo era.” Wirt no levantó la mirada del plato mientras cortaba, deslizándolo hacia Greg al terminar. “Aunque trato de arreglar eso.”

“No haces un mal trabajo.” Dipper esperó a que terminara antes de chocar su hombro con el suyo de nuevo, y Mabel literalmente soltó un chillido.

Dipper volteó a verla. “¿Qué?”

“¡Nada!” canturreó ella, su sonrisa demasiado brillante.

Dipper entrecerró los ojos. “Sea lo que sea, no.”

Ella rio, completamente incapaz de detenerse. Su romántico corazón palpitaba deprisa, pero esto tenía que tratarse con cuidado. Era su hermano y el hermano de su pequeño mejor amigo. Y ambos eran unos torpes, claramente, por lo que iba a requerir un manejo delicado. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, un cómplice.

Su sonrisa era todo sino diabólica cuando se inclinó y dejó caer un beso sobre la cabeza de Greg. “No te preocupes, Dipper. Solo estoy feliz.”

“Yo también estoy feliz,” añadió Greg mientras se acurrucaba contra el costado de Mabel. “¿No estás feliz, Dipper?”

No pudo combatir su sonrisa. “No lo sé. ¿Wirt?”

“¡Wirt!” Greg apuntó a su hermano mayor con la expresión más severa que podía poner. “¿Estás feliz?”

Con la boca llena de pan tostado, Wirt se sobresaltó un poco al ser llamado, y tosió la combinación de desayuno y risa mientras golpeaba su pecho. “Sí,” respiró cuando consiguió tragar todo, mirando entre los otros tres. “Sí. Estoy feliz.”

“Bien. ¡Dipper!” Greg volvió a apuntarlo. “¿Ahora si sabes?”

“Puedo decir con gran sinceridad que esto es lo más feliz que he estado en un largo tiempo.”

Mabel se tranquilizó un poco, y los gemelos compartieron un breve intercambio silencioso antes de que ella extendiera la mano para apretar su mano. “¡Oh! Chicos, también tienen que conocer a Candy y a Grenda en algún punto. Son lo mejor, y te adorarán, Greg. A ti también, Wirt. ¡Oh! ¡Las verán en la fiesta de mañana!”

“Oh, um. Genial. Digo, _si_ es que vamos-”

Aunque, era una batalla perdida, ¿o no? Reflexionó Wirt al mirar de Mabel a Greg. No había forma de que se quedaran sin hacer nada y lo dejaran pensar en alguna otra alternativa aparte de asistir a la fiesta. Miró a Dipper de reojo, suponiendo que si lo que dijo sobre pasar el rato juntos en la mesa de entrada durante la mayor parte de la noche era verdad, entonces no sería tan malo ir, ¿verdad? Dipper seguía - o al menos parecía – siendo un chico razonable.

“Sí... Las- Las conoceremos en la fiesta de mañana, supongo.”

Hubo dos idénticas sonrisas instantáneas de ambos lados de la mesa, aunque la de Dipper se desdibujó en una más contenida mientras se rascaba la nuca. “Genial.”

“Deberías llegar más temprano en lo que decoramos. ¡Así sabrás dónde están los escondites! ¡Dipper puede mostrarte!”

“Oh dios.”

“¡Quiero ver los escondites! ¡Para poder jugar al escondite!” Greg se animó, agitando los brazos en el aire. “¿Podemos llegar temprano, Wirt? ¡Apuesto a que también hay fantasmas en los escondites!

“Seguro. Siempre y cuando no nos metamos en su camino al decorar, chicos, o algo parecido,” agregó.

“Nos las arreglamos para ponernos en el camino del otro, no te preocupes.”

Mabel rio y su emocionado parloteo entre cucharadas de comida les hizo pasar la hora de desayuno sin mayor problema.

Dipper salió de la cafetería primero, sosteniendo la puerta abierta por puro hábito. “Trajimos el Carrito del Misterio ya que no estábamos seguros de si los iban a dejar o si iban a caminar hasta aquí, y esto es más rápido que cualquiera de esas opciones.”

“¿Un carrito de golf?” Wirt observó sorprendido, ladeando la cabeza un poco cuando lo vio. “Esa es una interesante adquisición para una cabaña del misterio.”

“¡Pido el asiento del conductor!” Anunció Greg y empezó a correr hacia el carrito, pero, como si sintiera que este iba a ser el caso, Wirt fue capaz de atraparlo por la cintura antes de que llegara muy lejos. “Aw, frijoles.”

Mabel extrajo a Greg de su hermano entre risitas. “El mejor asiento es el de atrás cuando se monta el Carrito del Misterio,” le informó ella. “Ahora, vamos a usar el cinturón, ¡porque este bebé es rápido!”

“Soos lo modificó,” explicó Dipper, sacando la llave de su bolsillo. “Llegaremos a la cabaña en nada de tiempo.”

Wirt se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero tras darle una amplia inspección. “Modificó cómo, exactamente. Y cuando dices rápido, te refieres a comparado con un carrito de golf normal, ¿cierto?”

“¿No en realidad?” respondió, y el motor sonó para nada como el de un carrito de golf cuando Dipper giró la llave. “Más bien al tipo de rápido donde es técnicamente ilegal conducir esta cosa sin algo más que un permiso de conducir.” Se encogió de hombros, dio reversa y pisó el acelerador.

Mabel lanzó sus brazos al aire. “¡Woo!” gritó con energía, tomando la mano de Greg para reír mientras su hermano navegaba por el pueblo. Habían ido más rápido para ir a la cafetería, pero Dipper estaba intentando hacer que Wirt no lo odiara. No creía que pisar con fuerza el acelerador le fuera a ayudar con eso.

Como iban, Wirt se estaba aferrando a uno de los polos sosteniendo la canopia como si su vida dependiera de ello. De milagro no gritó, al menos podía tomar algo orgullo en eso, pero estaba consciente de que la mayoría del color se había drenado de su cara en lo que el pueblo y los árboles pasaban en borrones. No habría sido tan malo si hubiera tenido puertas o algo a los lados. Con una sola mirada podía ver fácilmente el suelo sobre el que aceleraban.

¿Era suficiente para que Wirt odiara a Dipper? No, por supuesto que no. Pero palmeó su pecho una vez se detuvieron, asegurándose de que continuaba en una pieza y que sus órganos seguían comportándose apropiadamente. Todo parecía estar bien, dedujo, en lo que exhalaba largo y tendido, y alzó una ceja hacia el conductor.

“Técnicamente ilegal, ¿no?”

“Técnica, completamente. No hay que ser quisquillosos, Wirt. Al menos llegamos.”

Mabel resopló al reírse, desabrochando el cinturón de Greg y Jason Funderburker. “Wirt, ¿sabes montar en bici? Tenemos una extra.”

“Eso depende. ¿También ha sido modificada?” Wirt entrecerró los ojos mientras salía del carrito de golf con sus piernas temblando ligeramente.

“No. Puedes usar la mía. Yo tomaré la vieja.” Dipper rodeó el carrito, con una sonrisa de disculpa. “Uh... ¿Fui más lento de lo normal?”

“Eso... Eso no ayuda,” respondió él, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. “Pero bien, gracias. Tenías a un niño pequeño en el asiento trasero, así que aprecio que fueras más lento de lo normal.”

“Creo que el niño pequeño se divirtió más que tú ,” señaló, dándole un golpecito a la visera de su gorra y miró por detrás de Wirt para saludar. “¡Hola, Soos!”

“Hola, chicos.” Los saludó con un destornillador en la mano, la otra sosteniendo una caja de herramientas con la otra. “La máquina de sodas volvió a funcionar si es que quieren algo.”

“Genial.”

Mabel exclamó de pronto a Greg, y pasó de lado corriendo. “¡¿Qué quieres decir con que nunca has probado Pitt cola?!”

“¿Nunca has probado Pitt cola?” El hombre de mantenimiento se rascó incrédulo la cabeza. “¿Qué otra cosa hay para beber?”

Dipper rio, y sostuvo la puerta antes de que pudiera cerrarse con un golpe detrás de su gemela. “No lo sé, amigo. No lo sé.”

“Yo tampoco uh... Nunca he probado Pitt cola.” Wirt se sobó el cuello mientras seguía a Dipper, observando a Greg y a Jason Funderburker escabullirse a su lado para alcanzar a Mabel. “¿Sabe tan raro cómo suena?”

“No, en realidad es muy buena.”

“¿Muy buena?” Soos dijo con una seña de mano. “Amigos, es la mejor soda que existe.”

Riendo, Dipper dijo. “Estoy bastante seguro de que es cosa del medio oeste. O del noroeste, creo.”

“Oh, oye, Dipper, ¿quieres hacer algunos lanzamientos más tarde?”

“¡Claro, cuenta conmigo! Pero primero tengo una cosa que hacer para Hombre Dan.”

“Oh, amigo.” Wendy alzó la vista de su revista, sus piernas descansando sobre el mostrador de la caja registradora. “¿Qué te tiene haciendo mi papá ahora?”

“Un hombre zorro apareció en tu casa y él lo espantó.”

Esto la hizo alzar una ceja. “¿Tan pronto en la temporada?”

“¡Ya sé!”

“¡Pitt cola!” Apareció Mabel con sus brazos cargados de latas de soda. “Espera al menos diez minutos antes de abrir una de estas porque tal vez me emocioné de más. ¡Este ha sido un anuncio de servicio público!”

“Oops.” El ruido de sorpresa de Greg vino simultáneamente con el de la lata siendo abierta, seguido de inmediato por una abrumadora cantidad de espuma.

Wirt se golpeó el rostro con la palma. Mientras su hermano mayor sacudía la cabeza en desmayo, Greg se debatió entre sostener la lata lejos de él para evitar que manchara su ropa o tenerla cerca para no derramar toda sobre el suelo. De igual manera, todo terminó convirtiéndose en un desastre pegajoso.

“Perdón, Mabel. No escuché al servicio público.”

Ella se rio y puso el resto de las latas sobre el mostrador. “¡Está bien, Greg! ¡Nadie escucha a los anuncios de servicio público por su bajo presupuesto y dependencia en viejas tácticas de susto!”

“Que conste que no pienso limpiar eso,” anunció Wendy.

“Yo lo haré.” Dipper suspiró y sacó el diario de su bolsillo para lanzárselo a su hermana. “Mabel, el libro dos y la alquimia para hombres zorro.”

“¡En camino, hermano! Vamos, Greg.” Lo levantó, apoyándolo contra su cadera. Sin importarle si su suéter se mojaba o ponía pegajoso; siempre podía cambiarse de ropa. “Vayamos a encontrarte una toalla.”

Avanzó en saltitos por la puerta de Solo Empleados y el grito de Tío Stan pudo escucharse segundos después. “¡¿Por qué está mojado ese niño?!”

Dipper negó con la cabeza y fue hacia el clóset para sacar el trapeador y una cubeta.

“Lo siento. Al menos déjame limpiar.” Wirt lo siguió, encorvado y retorciendo sus manos; esperaba que lo que había en esas Pitt cola no dejara manchas en el piso.

“No te preocupes por eso. Confía en mí, esto no se acerca ni a la primera vez que tuve que limpiar el piso a causa de un niño. En realidad, estoy acostumbrado a limpiar lo que hace Mabel.” Vació el líquido para limpiar dentro de la cubeta y con el pie la sacó del clóset, sosteniéndolo en el suelo hasta que pudo sacar el trapeador para exprimirlo y dejarlo caer en el suelo.

“Oye, chico nuevo, ¿tú y tu hermano vendrán a la fiesta de mañana? Va a ser lo máximo.”

“Oh uh, sí. Claro, definitivamente vendremos.” Wirt asintió, cruzándose de brazos mientras daba un paso de lado para quitarse del camino de Dipper.

“Yo soy el DJ,” anunció Soos con orgullo, aunque su voz fue amortiguada por el interior del congelador.

Dipper devolvió el trapeador al clóset sin molestarse por vaciar el líquido ya que seguro sería necesitado más tarde, y se detuvo detrás del mostrador. Agarró una lata y la abrió un poco para ver si explotaba. Cuando no salió espuma, la abrió por completo y tomó un trago.

Era una bebida algo extraña, pero para él, tenía verano escrito por todas partes. Con una sonrisa, acercó con un codo una lata para Wirt. “Dale una oportunidad.”

“¡Oye!” Se rio Wendy, dándole a Dipper un golpe en el hombro. “¿Recuerdas la primera fiesta que hizo Stan?”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, amigo, así que, Dipper y yo estábamos trabajando en la entrada-”

“Aquí vamos.”

“Y los dos terminamos dejando nuestros puestos por completo.”

“¿Podríamos no-?”

Wendy lo puso bajo una llave en el cuello, frotando el puño contra su gorra. “Este pequeño bobo pasó básicamente toda la noche tratando de ligarme y falló épicamente.” Ella se rio cuando él suspiró. “Fue entonces cuando rompí tu corazón y te volví gay.”

“Así no es como funciona.”

“Naw, amigo, así es como todo funciona.” Lo frotó con un poco más de fuerza, y él se podría haber alejado fácilmente de ella, pero comenzó a reírse en su lugar. “¡Admítelo, perdedor!”

“Oh, Wendy, tus encantos varoniles me desviaron por el mal camino. Eres tan masculina,” se burló y colapsó en el suelo cuando ella lo soltó.

“¡Cierra la boca!”

Wirt se sonrojó profundamente y desvió la mirada por principio. No quería sentir como si estuviera entrometiéndose. Incluso si esta era una historia que la cajera, Wendy, dijo por voluntad propia, de alguna manera parecía mal escuchar de las... preferencias de Dipper de otro que no fuera el mismo Dipper. Sin mencionar la estúpida manera en la que su pulso parecía dispararse cada vez que se mencionaba. Esta no era la primera vez que reflexionaba al respecto.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva entre los dos, y parpadeó al notar la manera en que Dipper parecía mirarlo de reojo. Nervioso, Wirt se entretuvo con la tapa de la lata de soda que le había ofrecido. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? No había dicho anda en voz alta, ¿o sí? No creía haberlo hecho. Continuó distraído por la tapa antes de abrirla al fin. Haciendo parecer que era intencional, la trajo rápidamente hacia sus labios para darle un pequeño trago. No estaba mal, decidió, evadiendo el contacto directo con los ojos de Dipper mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

“Yo, Dipper, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó Wendy.

Terminó por levantarse, sacudiéndose el polvo. No había dicho nada en el restaurante, recordó Dipper, excepto por su expresión corporal que se había tensado cuando Pacifica lo confundió por su novio. En ese momento, había pensado, no era gran cosa. ¿Lo era ahora que había sido dicho en voz alta? Nada de malentendidos, solo hechos.

“Sí, estoy... Wirt, ¿puedes venir? ¿Un segundo? Porque, uh... Solo ven,” le insistió y salió por la puerta de en frente.

Nervioso, Wirt buscó a tientas qué hacer con la lata de soda, terminando por dejarla atrás sobre el mostrador para seguir a Dipper. La punta de su zapato se atoró con el marco de la puerta en su apuro por salir y dio un tropezón hacia adelante con absolutamente nada de gracia, agitando los brazos para poder recuperar el equilibrio. Por supuesto que Dipper vio pasar todo esto. Por supuesto que lo hizo. Wirt tosió una vez, y sonrió apenado mientras introducía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

“Qué- ¿Qué hay?”

Por un momento, Dipper olvidó con exactitud por qué estaba irritado en primer lugar. Oh, no, pensó. Oh, no, es lindo. Es torpe y lindo y muy probablemente homofóbico. Oh, cielos. Dipper jaló de la visera de su gorra y su estómago se llenó de estúpidas mariposas. No, no, no, no puede gustarte el chico heterosexual. No, por favor, ¿por qué? ¡Había estado bien evitando esto hasta ahora!

“Solo... Esto es, como, ¿un problema para ti? El asunto-” Había estado fuera del clóset durante un año y todavía dudaba cuando tenía que contárselo a alguien que no sabía. “De yo siendo gay. ¿Es un problema o...?”

“¡No! ¿Qué? No, claro-”

Las manos de Wirt se movieron por todas partes mientras su lengua se trababa sobre lo que quería decir antes de que su cerebro pudiera siquiera procesar qué era lo que le estaban preguntando. ¿Dipper creía que tenía un problema con él? Oh, demonios, esa era la última cosa que quería. Era claro que había molestado al otro chico, y eso lo hacía molestarse de tan solo pensarlo. Necesitaba convencerlo de que ese no era el caso, ni de cerca. Pausó para tomar un respiro, relajándose un poco, y luego se aseguró de encontrar la mirada de Dipper esta vez cuando lo miró, sin duda debido a todos su innecesario tambaleo.

“Claro que no,” volvió a intentar, su voz firme. “No es un problema en lo absoluto, créeme. Solo estaba sorprendido, ¿sabes? En especial porque no lo escuché directamente de ti. Es decir, fueron otras personas diciéndolo, y no estaba seguro de si querías que alguien como yo supiera y no quería hacerte sentir como si tuvieras que hablar conmigo de eso si no querías y-”

¿Estaba llegando a un punto con esto? Wirt pasó la mano por su cabello mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Tremendo poeta que era, sus palabras escapando cuando más las necesitaba.

“Y si parecía... No lo sé. Un poco extraño por eso, bueno, eso era solo porque... No- No estoy seguro de si soy... tú sabes. Todavía. No lo sé. No me gusta usar etiquetas, así que hasta ahora solo he estado ignorándolo. Solo intentando ser yo. Quién sea que ése sea.” Tentativamente, extendió una mano para dejarla descansar sobre el hombro de Dipper y le dio un apretón. “Pero te juro que no es un problema. Es un dato de la roca- oh, dios.” Cubrió sus ojos con la palma de su otra mano. “Perdón. Se me salió.”

Eso, Dipper no lo había esperado. Tampoco esperaba que el contacto en su hombro prendiera fuego a sus mejillas, y agradeció que Wirt se avergonzara a sí mismo y se hubiera cubierto los ojos. “No, he estado fuera del clóset desde, ¿un año? Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente sepa. Y- ¿y alguien como tú? Qué- ¿Qué significa eso? Eres importante para mí. Y Mabel,” agregó con prisa.

“Y si estás... Si quieres ponerle o no una etiqueta, da igual, hombre, es tu asunto. Pero si quieres hablar de eso, ya he pasado por el proceso de descubrimiento por mi cuenta. Así que, uh, yo...” Cubrió la mano de Wirt sobre su hombro, manteniendo su mirada ahí en lugar de en su rostro. “Si quieres hablar, aquí estoy y eso. Es otro dato de la roca.”

Wirt quitó la mano de su rostro con lentitud y miró con curiosidad a Dipper. Sus ojos siguieron la mirada del otro chico a sus manos, y rebotaron al persistente rojo esparcido por toda su cara. Era algo lindo. Y datos de la roca, hombre. Wirt agachó la cabeza cuando una sonrisa surgió, espontánea, y estuvo tentado a cubrirla con la mano, pero dejó su mano libre colgando a su costado.

“Gracias. Lo... lo mantendré en mente,” respondió, de pronto muy consciente de la manera en que podía sentir la mano de Dipper sobre la suya, pero no supo decir si quería moverla o dejarla donde estaba. “Estamos, uh... ¿bien? Lamento hacerte creer que no estaba cómodo con eso.”

“¡Oh! ¡Sí! Perdón. Solo-” Dipper resolvió el problema por los dos, alzando ambas manos y retrocediendo un paso. “No sé. Normalmente puedo reconocer cuando alguien no está a bordo con la idea, pero si estás lidiando con tus propias... cosas, ¿tiene sentido? Disculpa.”

“¡Chicos! ¿Por qué están ahí?” Mabel abrió la puerta de golpe, por poco golpeando a Wirt. Greg estaba sobre sus hombros, su camisa húmeda reemplazada por un suéter púrpura que era algo demasiado largo en las mangas para él. Pero tenía una rana en el mero centro y las palabras, “rana-diante y genial” cosidas encima, así que otra no podía haber sido escogido de la vieja colección de Mabel.

“Wendy quiere que le traigamos su nueva revista ya que vamos a su casa. ¿Ya fuiste por las bicicletas?”

Distraído examinando su mano - al parecer sí había querido dejarla donde estaba, interesante - Wirt puso las manos detrás de su espalada y tomó un paso hacia atrás lejos de Mabel. No es que estuviera en el trayecto directo de más rebeldes puertas voladoras, pero igual no hacía daño expandir la barrera de su burbuja personal. Aunque si Mabel era algo como Greg, y lo era, él ya sabía eso, entonces eso no importaba al final.

“Oh. No. ¿Estábamos-? Wendy nos estaba contando una historia y salimos aquí y tuvimos una charla y- ahora iremos por las bicis. Lindo suéter, Greg,” consiguió decir antes de apresurarse a bajar del porche.

“¡Gracias!” Greg agitó los brazos, haciendo volar las mangas.

Mabel saltó detrás de ellos, y al pasar, se decepcionó un poco de ella misma al darse cuenta de que había interrumpido algo importante. ¿Cómo se suponía que los juntara si era ella quién se entrometía? Siendo la primera en llegar al cobertizo, sacó rodando su bicicleta morada y dejó a Greg en la canasta colgando entre los manubrios. Había sido lo bastante grande para Pato, así que había bastante lugar para el niño.

Dipper hizo un gesto hacia la bicicleta azul para Wirt, haciendo varias cajas de lado en el pequeño cobertizo para sacar su vieja bici. Jaló un poco la oxidada cadena, pero la calificó como bastante segura. Él y Soos podían limpiarla por la tarde si parecía ser un problema. “Mabel, conseguiste-”

“¡Sip!” Le pasó el diario y una botella que parecía tener brillantina azul. Ambos objetos fueron introducidos en sus bolsillos.

“Gracias. El lugar de los Corduroy está por la otra orilla del pueblo, pero durante el camino, Mabel y yo podemos decirles algunos de los lugares a los que probablemente deban saber cómo llegar mientras estén aquí. Sólo permanezcan cerca, en especial cuando estamos tan cerca del bosque de los gnomos.”

“Horror.”

“Entendido.” Wirt pasó una pierna sobre la bici para subir, probándola y considerándola cómoda. “No te preocupes, no planeamos deambular por ahí. ¿Cierto, Greg?”

“Bueno, no puedo salir de aquí yo solo,” dedujo él, mirando alrededor de la canasta por alguna ruta de escape accidental. “¡Estoy atrapado!”

Wirt sonrió. “Entonces puede que deba conseguirme una de esas.”

Greg dejó de mover los brazos y le devolvió la sonrisa. “Si quieres. Es muy cómoda.”

Fue entonces que el hermano mayor notó la distintiva falta de rana en su persona. “Oigan, ¿dónde está Jason Funderburker?”

“En el cuarto de Mabel con Pato. Lo extrañó, así que están conectando,” explicó Greg.

“El Tío Stan prometió no dejarlos salir, y Wendy prometió asegurarse de que mantenga su promesa esta vez. Así que estarán bien.”

“¿Soos prometió mantener un ojo sobre Wendy?”

“¡Sip!”

Dipper asintió, haciendo un par de círculos para asegurarse de que la vieja bicicleta aguantara. “Muy bien. Vámonos.”

El tramo no fue uno largo, considerando que su destino estaba en la otra parte del pueblo, pero Gravity Falls no era reconocido por su tamaño en ninguna forma. Pasaron de largo a un solo auto, pero había algunos peatones aquí y allá. Ni uno solo falló en saludar a los gemelos Pines, con al menos uno o los dos devolviendo el saludo.

Al borde del camino de madera que llevaba a la casa de los Corduroy, Dipper se detuvo. “Hazme un favor. Mantén un ojo abierto por cualquier cosa que parezca extraña, sea persona o lo que sea. Nadie debería estar aquí.”

“Oh. Bien, seguro.” Wirt miró con recelo al bosque. Mientras que habían estado rodeados de árboles todo el tiempo, todavía no se habían aventurado en su interior. El agarre de Wirt en los manubrios se intensificó en lo que seguían el aislado camino. “Así que, ¿no hay nada como vecinos por aquí?”

“No. Los Corduroy son leñadores, así que Hombre Dan le gusta quedarse tan cerca de la caza, o algo así, como sea posible.”

“Está algo loco,” susurró Mabel conspiratoriamente. “¿Cómo te va, Greg? ¿Aún cómodo y atrapado?”

Greg le ofreció dos pulgares hacia arriba. “Atrapado como pato,” le aseguró con una sonrisa, pero entonces su atención gravitó lejos de ella, hacia los arbustos y los árboles. “¿Qué fue eso?”

Mabel pisó los frenos, sus pies quitándose de los pedales para pisar el suelo, confiando en los oídos de Greg al igual que en sus propios instintos. Pero el hombre zorro fue demasiado rápido, la criatura siendo mucho más grande que un zorro normal cuando saltó de su escondite. Mabel sacó a Greg de la canasta, pero no pudo alejarse lo suficiente, así que lo abrazó con ella.

“¡Mabel!” Gritó Dipper, deteniendo su bici torpemente, casi cayendo con ella, pero tacleó a la bestia justo a tiempo para evitar que sus dientes se hundieran contra la espalda de su hermana.

Giraron por el suelo, Dipper soltando un grito ahogado cuando su mano casi fue arrancada desde la muñeca por su hocico. Miró boquiabierto al hombre zorro, buscando en su bolsillo mientras mantenía sus fauces a cierta distancia. Esto no era normal. A veces podían llegar a ser agresivos, pero esta hambre desesperada no era normal.

Y la botella con el repelente no estaba en su bolsillo. “¡Mabel!” volvió a gritar, un puñetazo haciendo poco para detener al monstruo.

La botella giró sobre el suelo del bosque, y Wirt bajó a tropezones de su bici para recuperarla. “¿Cómo funciona?” preguntó frenético, buscando cómo agarrarla hasta que la sostuvo correctamente.

Extendiendo los brazos, apuntó hacia el rabioso hombre zorro, y oprimió el gatillo, así que lo que sea que estuviera dentro de la botella bañó a la criatura. Volvió a oprimirla, solo para estar seguro. cuando el zorro retrocedió y fue apartado exitosamente. Sin Dipper bajo ataque, se apresuró a su lado para darle la botella, mirando entre él y Mabel.

“¿Greg? ¿Estás bien?” lo llamó, solo para estar seguro.

“Sí.” Vino la amortiguada respuesta, el menor de su escuadrón del misterio aún cubierto por los brazos de Mabel. “¿Qué fue?”

Todavía en el suelo, Dipper jadeó y apuntó con un dedo al cielo. “¡Eso _no_ fue normal!”

Hizo un sonido, un pequeño chillido, cuando el hombre zorro le gruñó y se alejó rodando. La criatura se incorporó temblando sobre sus patas, los parches de pelo retractándose mientras corría devuelta al bosque. Dipper se agarró del pecho.

Solo entonces Mabel dejó a Greg mirar, disminuyendo la fuerza de su abrazo. “Definitivamente tenemos que rociar la casa de Wendy.”

“Y el camino que recorren sus hermanos,” accedió Dipper, buscando su gorra.

Wirt la recogió y sacudió el polvo de ella antes de ofrecérsela junto una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. “Los hombres zorro no suelen salir del bosque para atacar a gente inocente, asumo.”

“¡No! Bueno, no tan pronto,” corrigió él, tomando la mano antes que su gorra. Pasó las manos por su cabello antes de cubrirlo con su gorra, luego sacó una pluma y su diario personal. Anotó el encuentro, y miró a su reloj para ver la hora. “Y nunca con tanto... No sé. La cosa parecía aterrada y demasiado...”

Cerró el libro de golpe, guardándolo junto a su pluma. “Los hombres conejo también tenían pelaje delgado,” mencionó al darse cuenta.

“¿Podemos llegar a la casa de Wendy antes de que juegues a conectar los puntos?” Sugirió Mabel, levantando su bicicleta con una mano para evitar bajar a Greg.

“Creí que íbamos a jugar a la Aventura Misteriosa.” Greg la miró con una expresión perpleja.

“Es una forma de hablar, Greg,” le informó Wirt, caminando hacia ellos para poder revolverle el cabello.

Sonrió cuando su hermanito manoteó su mano, la bola de tensión que se había manifestado en su pecho por la imagen de un animal rabioso dirigiéndose hacia él y Mabel deshaciéndose al contacto. Encontrando la mirada de Mabel, se aseguró de transmitirle su gratitud. Lo había protegido sin pensarlo dos veces.

“Gracias,” le dijo.

“Lo adoro,” respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y pasó una pierna sobre su bicicleta. Greg fue devuelto a la canasta. “¡Andando, chicos! ¡No más paradas sin planear!”

“Ahí voy.” Pero la mirada de Dipper estaba en el bosque a su alrededor y en los secretos que escondía, y había estado escondiendo, incluso mucho más tiempo del que él había pasado tratando de descubrirlos.

Algo estaba mal, y él consideraba su trabajo hallar una solución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** :
> 
> ¡MISTERIO! ¡INTRIGA! ¡COSAS! ¡CHICOS GUSTÁNDOLES OTROS CHICOS! 
> 
> Y no pensaron que dejaríamos pasar un verano en Gravity Falls sin un misterio, ¿o sí~? ¡Perezcan si fue así!


	5. Chapter 5

Casi una hora después, el hogar Corduroy al fin protegido contra cualquier futura actividad de hombres zorros, y con Dipper planeando en silencio mandar a Wendy a casa con más protecciones, los gemelos y los medios hermanos pedalearon de regreso a la Cabaña del Misterio. En el estacionamiento había dos vehículos - uno de renta que se veía nuevo y un autobús de turistas. Dipper tragó nervioso.

Mabel se rio. “¡No te preocupes! ¡Tío Stan seguro le está dando el recorrido! Podemos escabullirnos.”

“¿Por qué necesitaríamos escabullirnos?” Inquirió Wirt. “¿Hace que se involucren en las atracciones o algo así?”

“¡Dipper es la atracción! Bueno, parte de ella.” Mabel bajó de su bicicleta, sacando a Greg de la canasta antes de meterla al cobertizo. “¡Es una celebridad!”

“No, no lo soy.”

“¡Dile eso a tus tres millones de suscriptores!” Cantoneó ella, y rio por la nariz cuando empujó su vieja bicicleta contra la de ella.

“Sí tienes muchos suscriptores,” señaló Wirt con una sonrisa pequeña, rodando la bici azul para acomodarla con cuidado al lado de la de Mabel, aunque frunció el ceño. “Espera, ¿tu tío te usa como parte del recorrido? No, ya sabes, ¿te paga, o algo parecido?”

“Está bien si es con dulces,” intervino Greg. “A mí me pagan con dulces cada vez que ayudo a la Vieja Señora Daniels con su jardín.”

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada, y Mabel mordió sus labios mientras el júbilo la invadía. Cuando Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, ella se soltó. “¡El Tío Stan, pagándonos! ¡ _A nosotros_!” Sencillamente, era la cosa más divertida que había escuchado en todo el día, pudiera ser que en la semana.

Dipper la guió afuera del cobertizo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. “Vayamos por la entrada para la familia y saltémonos la tienda de regalos.”

Avergonzado, Wirt miró a Greg quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta. “Supongo que el dinero es divertido.” ofreció él.

“Bueno, quiero decir, debería compensarlos de alguna manera, ¿cierto? Si te usa como atracción principal,” presionó Wirt mientras él y Greg seguían a los gemelos por la entrada de la casa, el menor saltando para sujetar la mano de Mabel.

“Es probable, pero este es Tío Stan. Jamás pasará. Siempre nos usa en el recorrido cuando necesita algo adicional.”

“Siempre usa a Dipper,” clarificó Mabel, dándole un apretón a la mano de Greg. “¿Recuerdas el disfraz de lobo?”

Dipper se estremeció visiblemente.

“Oh mi dios. ¿A qué te refieres con disfraz de lobo? Olvídalo, no creo que quiera saber.” Wirt agitó sus manos frente a él para corregir su pregunta.

“Tenía una cola y orejas y-”

“Y dejaremos de hablar de eso. Just ahora. Esta conversación se terminó.”

“Es mucho mejor que el de oveji- ¡wah!” Rio ella cuando Dipper la tacleó y los gemelos rodaron hasta el interior del lugar cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

Soos los vio por un minuto entre risitas. “Hola, chicos. El Señor Pines te estaba buscando.”

“Estoy algo ocupado,” respondió Dipper mientras sostenía a su risueña gemela en una llave.

“¡Sí!” Dijo Greg sonriéndole a Soos. “¡Mabel estaba a punto de contarnos sobre un ove-algo! Pero Dipper le saltó encima.”

“Porque no creo que Dipper quiera que sepamos del ove-algo,” le dijo Wirt, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. “¿Por qué, Dipper? ¿Tiene algo de malo?”

La sangre subió a su rostro, coloreando sus mejillas tan rápido que era una maravilla que no se desmayara. “¡ _Nada!_ ¡No es nada! Nunca se sugirió-” Frotó el puño contra la cabeza de Mabel, mortificado cuando eso la hizo reír aún más fuerte. “¡¿Ya viste lo que ocasionas?!”

“¡Escuché el ruido de las burlas! ¡A-já!” Apareció el Tío Stan, agarrando a Dipper del cuello de su chaleco. “¡Vamos, niño! ¡Tenemos clientes!”

“Oh, cielos.”

“¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?”

Lo miró, haciendo una mueca al ver las rasgaduras. Las garras no habían rasgado su piel y por eso es que apenas lo estaba notando. “Hombre zorro.”

“¿Tan pronto en la-? Da igual. Se verá bien para el recorrido.” Tío Stan medio lo arrastró a la tienda de regalos, y el adolescente solo pudo suspirar ante su destino.

Mabel se pasó las manos por el cabello para acomodarlo luego del coscorrón, y procedió a poner las manos sobre su cintura. “¿Quieren ver? Dipper es la única parte auténtica del recorrido, pero igual sigue siendo divertido.”

“¡Sí!” Dijo Greg con alegría mientras Wirt mostraba una sonrisa de genuino interés y asentía. “¿Va a hablar más sobre las aventuras misteriosas y monstruosas que han estado teniendo? ¿Como fantasmas?”

“Casi siempre solo responde preguntas y pone mucho los ojos en blanco. Así que si quieres que hable sobre fantasmas puedes preguntarle.”

“Voy a preguntar.” Greg cerró los puños, con una expresión de determinación fija en el rostro mirando hacia la distancia.

Wirt soltó una risita y le dio una palmada en la cabeza. “Muy bien, Greg. Tú has eso.”

En cuanto los tres entraron a la tienda de regalos, un par de personas les hicieron señas para acercarse. Greg corrió de inmediato hacia ellos y fue levantado en un súper abrazo por su papá. Wirt, manteniendo un ritmo mucho más sereno, les devolvió el saludo.

“Esos son nuestros padres,” le explicó a Mabel, aunque suponía que por la forma en que Greg hablaba sin parar con ellos lo dejaba más que claro. “Les dije que conocí a Dipper por un programa de intercambio de cartas de mi clase de inglés. Digo, no sabía cómo más explicarles cómo los conocí. Conocer gente en la otra vida en realidad no parecía ser la mejor ruta.”

Ella cubrió su boca con ambas manos y lo miró con ojos abiertos como plato. Por primera vez, parecía estar nerviosa por algo. “¡Oh no! ¿ _Mentiste_?”

“¿Qué?” Preguntó Wirt con la misma expresión. “¿No tenía que hacerlo? ¡No sabía qué más decir! Mi mamá me preguntó por qué quería venir a Gravity Falls, y Greg no paraba de hablar de ustedes, y-y no podía solo decir ‘verán, durante nuestra experiencia cercana a la muerte, conocimos a este par de gemelos cuando tenían trece años y ahora ya no los tienen y-’ bueno. No; saldrá bien. Ni siquiera tienes que decir nada al respecto. Estoy seguro de que no lo mencionarán. Mamá dirá, ‘hola, qué agradable al fin conocerte.’ Jonathan dirá- ni idea. Algo.”

“¡Claro! ¡No tengo que decir nada!” Rio ella con nerviosismo agitando una mano, pero estaban condenados. ¿Por qué Dipper siendo llevado a rastras había sido divertido? Al menos él sabía cómo mantener una expresión neutral cuando mentía.

Estaba casi sudando cuando llegaron con sus padres, pero Greg estaba haciendo señas para que lo cargara. Con los nervios más tranquilos, ella sonrió al tomarlo en brazos y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros. “¡Hola! Soy Mabel. Dipper es mi gemelo, y sí intercambia cartas con Wirt. ¡Sip! ¡Nada sospechoso sobre eso!”

Wirt intentó con muchas, muchas ganas no golpearse con la palma de la mano, y de alguna forma, tuvo éxito. Por suerte su mamá y padrastro estaban acostumbrados a esta especie de parloteo sin sentido. Jonathan simplemente rio, agradable y cálido, mientras que su mamá solo mostraba una brillante sonrisa ante el obvio afecto que mostraba por Greg. Era de esperar, se imaginó Wirt.

“Hola, Mabel. Es agradable al fin conocerte,” la saludó, justo como Wirt había predicho. “Greg nos ha contado mucho sobre ti. En verdad ansiaba poder jugar contigo durante este viaje.”

“¿Es verdad que tu mascota es un cerdo?” Preguntó Jonathan con una sonrisa. “Me encanta la idea de eso. ¡Apuesto que los cerdos son grandes mascotas!”

“¡Sip!” Ella rio, mucho más calmada ahora que discutían sobre cosas que eran la absoluta verdad. “Su nombre es Pato porque, bueno, se balancea mucho. Es tan buena mascota como Jason Funderburker. Están arriba en mi habitación.”

“¡Excelente! Jason necesita un buen amigo,” aprobó Jonathan, tornando su atención a Wirt. “¿Te estás divirtiendo, chico?”

“Sí.” Asintió Wirt de inmediato, introduciendo las manos en sus bolsillos. “Así es, ha sido muy divertido hasta ahora.”

“¿Dónde está Dipper?” Inquirió su mamá.

“Oh, uh. Al parecer él es parte del recorrido,” respondió Wirt. “Lo verán en un minuto.”

Greg agitó los brazos sobre la cabeza de Mabel. “¡Voy a hacerle una pregunta sobre fantasmas, Mamá!”

Ella sonrió y le pinchó la mejilla. “Muy bien, entonces mejor nos acercamos para escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir sobre este importante tema.”

“¡Oye, Mabel!” La llamó Wendy, agitando su revista en el aire cuando volteó.

“Oh, cierto. Tengo que hacer algo rápido.” Saltó un poco para hacer reír a Greg. “¿Aún tienes la revista de Wendy, cabo?”

“¡Sí señor, General Mabel!” Saludó Greg, metiendo la mano dentro de su suéter para sacar la revista. “¡Tengo la mercancía!” pretendió susurrar, pasándole la revista.

Una de sus mangas largas fue atrapada por la mano de su mamá, quién la examinó. “Esto no es lo que traías al salir de hotel esta mañana, Gregory.” Le dijo con ojos astutos. “¿Quiero saber lo que pasó con tu camisa?”

“Desapareció en una explosión,” le respondió honestamente. “No sobrevivió.”

Jonathan puso una mano sobre el pecho. “Un momento de silencio para las fibras de algodón pérdidas en una batalla contra...”

“Pitt cola,” respondieron Greg y Wirt al mismo tiempo.

“Pitt cola,” terminó él de decir.

“Bueno, ¿le diste las gracias a Mabel por dejarte usar uno de sus suéteres?” La deducción fue lo bastante simple para su mamá, considerando las similitudes en sus artículos de ropa.

“Sí. Pero lo diré de nuevo.” Greg se hizo hacia adelante para mirar a Mabel a los ojos. “Gracias por dejarme usar tu suéter de rana, Mabel.”

Ella lo acercó a ella para frotar sus mejillas con cariño. “¡De nada! Igual, es uno de los viejos que ya no me queda. Yo los tejo,” les explicó a los adultos con mucho orgullo. “¡Ahora, a entregar la revista a Wendy, cabo! ¡Tenemos un objetivo que completar!” Lo volvió a subir a sus hombros. “Los alcanzaremos después durante el recorrido, ¿está bien? ¡No quieren perdérselo!”

“Es grandiosa con Greg,” se maravilló su mamá mientras los dos se dirigían a la caja registradora.

Wirt sonrió al verlos marcharse. “Sí, lo es. Se adoran entre ellos.”

“Puedo verlo,” se rio ella, dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro. “¿Se porta bien contigo? ¿Todo parece ir bien para los dos?”

Él asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. “Bueno. Siendo sincero, sí. Ha sido... ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Ni siquiera sé por qué estaba tan nervioso en primer lugar.” Se frotó la nuca, arriesgando un vistazo sobre el hombro al resto de la tienda de regalos de la Cabaña del Misterio. “Vamos, creo que el recorrido empieza por allá.”

El Tío Stan reunió al grupo de turistas y más que feliz, los guió a través de una y cada “maravilla” que había puesto o creado. Había un venado con ocho ojos - siete, corrigió cuando el súper pegamento de uno cayó y el ojo se salió rodando por el suelo. Fotografías de la criatura continuaron siendo tomadas por los muchos e ilusos turistas, como siempre hacían ante las falsedades mostradas por Stan Pines.

Aunque era verdad que un mundo de misterios existía afuera de los muros de la Cabaña, aquí era más seguro. Las personas, Stan había descubierto, pagaban mucho más por el truco que por lo que podía representar un auténtico peligro. Es por eso que guardaba un vistazo de este auténtico peligro para el final de su recorrido.

“Y aquí tenemos, ¡al adolescente aburrido!”

Dipper fulminó a su tío con la mirada desde su asiento en el taburete. “¿En serio?”

“Afortunadamente, este niño tiene algunas cualidades redimibles. Si toman una copia de nuestro diario local, el _Gravity Falls Chismorreo_ , probablemente lo vean luchar contra alguna clase de monstruo. O pueden ver su, uh, cosa de... internet.”

“Canal de YouTube,” proveyó Dipper, su labio amenazando con curvearse hacia arriba. Miró a uno de los adolescentes en el grupo, notando cómo la chica se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus pies como si quisiera verlo mejor. “¿Lo conocen?”

“¡Sí! ¡Oh dios mío! No pensé que fueras _real_ ,” dejó escapar ella, haciendo reír a Dipper.

“Ta-dá. Soy real, y las cosas en los vídeos son reales, y-”

Quería irse, el flash de la cámara de alguien lo hizo respingar, pero la misma chica habló otra vez. “¿Por qué cazas monstruos?”

“¡No es así! No, yo, no.” Hizo un gesto con la mano para despejar esa idea. “Eso es lo último que hago. Los sigo, los estudio. No cazas a los monstruos, te proteges contra ellos. Y no juzgas lo sobrenatural de inmediato. La mayoría de las cosas en este bosque son más inofensivas que aterrorizantes, y las cosas aterrorizantes son fáciles de evadir si sabes dónde ir.”

Estaba a punto de darle la palabra a Greg, quién estaba agitando su brazo en el aire desde los hombros de su gemela, pero la chica dijo, “¿Entonces lo haces por eso? ¿Para mostrarle a las personas cómo evitar las cosas que tú puedes ver todo el tiempo?”

Molesto, se enderezó en su asiento. “¿Todo el tiempo? Mira, no es un juego. No es un privilegio ver estas cosas. No es un privilegio vivir aquí más de lo que es un privilegio vivir en cualquier otra parte. Solo vives y existes ahí, y eso es lo que la gente en Gravity Falls hace. Es solo coincidencia que haya más elementos sobrenaturales en este lugar.

“La razón por la que subo mis vídeos es para mostrarle a las personas cómo evitar a estas criaturas; sí, porque algunas de ellas pueden ser peligrosas por el simple hecho de no ser comprendidas. Es la misma cosa que con las víboras de cascabel. No te acercas a una si ha su hace sonar su cola y no te acercas a un hombre lobo durante su época de apareamiento.”

Negó con la cabeza. “Pero las personas no saben la parte sobre los hombres lobo. No saben que son más peligrosos durante el equinoccio de primavera y otoño de lo que son durante la luna llena; eso es lo que hago. Les enseño cosas como esas. Le muestro a la gente en sus vidas cotidianas, en sus ciudades normales, que cosas inusuales existen en el mundo. Cosas inexplicables e inimaginables, y son grandiosas e increíbles, pero las puedes entender. Así-”

Cortó lo que decía, sus ojos escaneando a la multitud hasta que se detuvieron sobre Wirt. Los vídeos eran para personas como él, para personas como Greg. “Así, si alguna vez llegas a perderte en Lo Desconocido, no irás a ciegas. No irás sin el conocimiento de que las cosas que existen allá afuera son solo... enigmas, esperando a ser resueltos. Conocimiento, en especial en cosas como estas, en verdad es poder. No te perderás si cuentas con el conocimiento de antemano.”

Dipper tragó duro, dejando caer su mirada de Wirt para frotar su cuello. “Es... Es por eso que lo hago. ¿Cuál era tu pregunta, Greg?”

“¿Alguna vez has hablado con un fantasma? Y, ¿cómo son?” Greg por fin bajó su mano después de pasar la mayor parte de la explicación de Dipper preparado, aguardando el momento exacto en que pudiera agitarla en alto para que le otorgara su turno. “Oh, perdón. Esas fueron dos. Puedes responder solo una, está bien.”

Alzó la mirada ante eso, su sonrisa algo tensa. “Fueron buenas preguntas. Puedo responder las dos. Sí, he hablado con un fantasma. He hablado con varios de ellos, y todos fueron diferentes. Algunos estaban enojados y querían corregir algo. Algunos solo estaban aquí para pasar el tiempo. Depende de muchas cosas. Te contaré una historia después si de verdad quieres escucharla.” Su tío le dio unos golpecitos a su reloj de muñeca y Dipper asintió. “Puedo responder una pregunta más. ¿Quién se anima?”

El retortijón en el pecho de Wirt disminuyó en lo que escuchaba la respuesta de Dipper para su hermano, pero las mariposas que provocó esa mirada cargada de significado perduraron. Así que habían sido para ellos. Los vídeos, el ayudar a personas. Claro, había empezado a hacer los vídeos antes de que Mabel y él los conocieran, pero no había pasado desapercibido para Wirt el cambio de tono entre el verano del 2012 y el que siguió de ese. Había un nuevo propósito en los vídeos que siguieron a su tiempo en Lo Desconocido. Siempre había existido el deseo de ayudar a la gente, Wirt recordaba esa característica en los gemelos que habían conocido, pero estaba muy seguro de que aún no habían experimentado la sensación de fracaso al no poder ayudar a alguien. A dos alguien.

En esencia, dejarlos por muertos.

Wirt lo negaría una y mil veces. No fue su culpa, no era el trabajo de ellos, pero podía ver cómo después de esperar un verano entero a que dos chicos cumplieran su promesa y no mostraran ninguna señal de vida, los _qué tal si_ plantarían la duda firmemente en sus mentes. En la de Dipper. Había ofrecido quedarse. Ya fuera que Mabel hubiera hecho lo mismo o no, Wirt no sabía. Una vez, le había preguntado a Greg sobre qué habían estado hablando, pero su hermano menor no le respondió. Había cambiado el tema, así que Wirt no volvió a preguntar.

Y bien, incluso si fueron dos años y medio después, Dipper no había fallado en ayudarlos. Si había cuentas pendientes que tuvieran que resolver, al menos Wirt y Greg no formaban parte de ellas. Asintiendo para sí con firmeza, Wirt regresó de su ensueño para encontrar que los turistas alrededor de ellos se removían inseguros, y que dejaron de tomar fotografías. Sintió el codo de alguien en su costado.

Con un ceño formándose en su frente, negó con la cabeza hacia su mamá mientras ella articulaba un ‘pregúntale algo’ con la boca. Era terrible para pensar preguntas de un momento a otro. Era terrible incluso para ofrecerse a decir algo durante una clase, aun cuando sabía la respuesta. No iba a empezar a hablar en frente de un montón de extraños - o en frente de personas que conocían a Dipper y a Mabel y que probablemente lo conocerían por un tiempo y estarían en contacto ocasional con él después de esto. Su mamá asintió animándolo y él continuó negando con la cabeza, articulando de vuelta, ‘no, no, no-’

“¡Creo que Wirt tiene una pregunta!” Greg dijo tan práctico como siempre, y Wirt se encogió visiblemente al sonido de su voz.

“No, no tengo, Greg,” le siseó en voz baja, mirando peligrosamente al niño sobre los hombros de Mabel

“Oh. Bueno, ¡inventa una!” Greg sonrió como si eso fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, porque en un mundo perfecto, lo habría sido.

“Está bien, Greg. Si nadie tiene una, puedo-”

Mabel se rio y codeó a Wirt, interrumpiendo el pobre intento de escape de su hermano. “Haz visto los vídeos. ¿No hay nada que quieras saber sobre ellos?”

“Claro que sí.” El rostro de Wirt se calentó más, si es que era posible.

En serio quería, podía pensar en un millón de preguntas sobre los vídeos que había visto una y otra vez. Pero no en el momento. En el momento, su cabeza se ponía en blanco y no podía recordar ni un solo fragmento de vídeo salvo por el de-de...

El de ese estúpido vídeo del diente del 2012.

Ahora que estaba en su cabeza, no podía sacárselo. Seguía reproduciéndose en su cabeza; la marioneta de oso, la monstruosa isla-cabeza, y no era como si no pudiera hacer una pregunta razonable sobre ese vídeo en particular, pero lo que salió de su boca no podía haber sido una pregunta razonable, ¿verdad? Oh no, porque eso habría sido demasiado amable para su traicionero, traicionero cerebro.

“En el vídeo del diente, ¿fue esa tu verdadera reacción mientras tocabas el sousáfono o-?” _Cierra la boca, ciérrala, ciérrala._ Por fortuna, la boca de Wirt era mejor en escuchar de lo que su hermano o su mamá eran, por lo que pudo cerrarla de inmediato.

“¡Oh, sí!” Se rio Greg, salvándolo de la completa humillación, solo un poco. “¡Me gustó esa parte!”

“Oh. Um.” Fue el turno de Dipper para sonrojarse, y evitó mirarlo a los ojos. “Sí, no, ese fui... Fui yo. Fui al lago para practicar ya que, bueno, nadie quiere oírme tocar, y lo vi. La única razón por la que me llevé la cámara fue porque mi mamá quería pruebas de que seguía practicando.

“Y eso es todo. Terminé.” Dipper se bajó del taburete de un salto, después bajó del pequeño escenario que su tío tenía montado. “Tío Stan puede mostrarles la tienda de regalos o, ya saben, solo pueden andar por aquí y ver el museo,” si atrevía a llamarse así, “un rato más.”

Hubo una pequeña ronda de aplausos mientras la multitud se dispersaba, la mamá de Wirt y su padrastro siendo parte de ella. Abrazándose a sí mismo, Wirt luchó con la batalla interna entre dos muy instintivas reacciones. La primera siendo, ‘corre y escóndete y nunca veas la luz del día otra vez porque por esto es que las personas se burlan de ti,’ mientras la segunda demandaba que escuchara a Dipper tocar el sousáfono porque _él_ quería escucharlo tocar.

La batalla terminó por hacerlo sentir algo enfermo del estómago y lo mantuvo congelado en su lugar.

“Esa fue una gran pregunta, Wirt,” Greg intentó consolarlo, siendo alentador como siempre. Mientras podía contar con él para esencialmente arruinar su vida, también podía contar con él siendo el primero en arreglarla, lo último siendo intencional. “Fue casi tan buena como la mía.”

“Sí, gracias, Greg,” dijo él en voz baja.

“¡Lo fue!” Concordó Mabel. “Todos siempre escriben sobre eso en los comentarios, pero Dipper nunca se molesta en contestar ni uno solo.”

“Oye, si hacen preguntas legítimas, lo hago.”

“A veces.”

Dipper se encogió de hombros, no siendo capaz de negarlo, y su tío dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro. “Oye. ¿Qué fue eso?”

Él lo miró, su rostro enrojeciendo de nuevo. “Fue, uh... Mira, Tío Stan, ¿puedo no hacer esto durante algunos días?”

El hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos un momento, aunque uno estaba oculto tras el para nada necesario parche. “Bueno, está bien. Tengo algo bajo la manga que puede superarte a ti siendo el típico adolescente tristón.” Jaló la gorra de Dipper hacia abajo, y el adolescente rio mientras acomodaba su gorra, luego su tío se marchó, gritando a un par de niños que no tocaran sus exhibiciones.

“Ahora que eso acabó, tengo-”

“Tienes que conocer a los padres de Wirt y Greg,” le recordó Mabel con una sonrisa. “Están aquí.”

En serio quería subir para intentar descubrir los misterios tras el comportamiento de los hombres bestia. O ir a practicar sus lanzamientos con Soos, quién nunca se quejaba si la pelota era lanzada con demasiada fuerza. O incluso ir a practicar con el estúpido sousáfono ahora que había sido mencionado. O cualquier otra cosa excepto permanecer en ese espacio.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. “Claro, seguro.” Dejó que su mirada siguiera a Wirt, a quién se había esforzado en no mirar, y encogió sus hombros. “¿Todo bien?”

“Sigo intentando convencerme que nadie escucha en serio a las palabras que salen de mi boca y que no podría importarles menos lo que yo digo, pero... sí, no. Estoy bien.”

Al final Wirt se relajó lo suficiente para hacer un gesto con la mano en lugar de permanecer cerrado en su postura defensiva. Exhaló una bocanada de alivio y se paró más derecho. No tenían mucho tiempo para estar en Gravity Falls, no iba a desperdiciar una parte en agonizar por una preguntar que ni siquiera era de gran importancia. ¿O sí lo era? Preocupación dibujó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta del cerrado lenguaje corporal de Dipper.

“¿Y... tú qué tal? ¿No debería haber preguntado sobre el sousáfono? Lo siento, fue la primera cosa en la que pensé. Me refiero a que es la única cosa que llegué a comentar en tus vídeos y ahora solo me hace parecer una persona... rara... a la que le fascinan los... los sousáfonos.”

“No, está bien. Puedes- Espera.” Hizo de inmediato la conexión. A Wirt le gustaba la poesía. Mabel había agonizado por meses qué poner sobre un suéter que pudiera representar a los peregrinos, ¡porque no podía poner un gorro de gnomo en un suéter, Dipper! Peregrino Poeta. “Eras tú. Ése eras tú.”

Agitó de pronto la mano. “¡Ése eras tú! Ése estúpido comentario me tuvo tan furioso- ¡no tienes idea! Casi borré el vídeo, pero entonces solo fue muy gracioso y-” Rio, la sonrisa regresando a su rostro mientras tomaba las manos de Wirt. “No puedo creer que fueras tú. Fue el mejor y peor comentario de la vida.”

“Um.” Wirt lo miró sin entender, el rubor volviendo a sus mejillas, aunque esta vez no se debía al bochorno. “¿Gracias? O… de nada, creo.”

Con las manos sobre la cintura, y las mejillas infladas por la indignación, Greg miró a Mabel hacia abajo, luego a Dipper, y de nuevo a Mabel. “No entendí la broma. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?”

“No fue una broma,” le explicó. “Dipper es solo un cerebrito muy contento.”

El aludido la fulminó con la mirada, pero fue sin mucha fuerza, arruinada por su sonrisa. Solo soltó algo renuente las manos de Wirt - asombrado de que no hubiera intentado alejarse - cuando dos adultos se acercaron a ellos.

“¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Les gustó la plática de Dipper?” Preguntó Greg, aceptando de inmediato la explicación de cerebrito, feliz en favor de ganar atención de sus padres.

“Sí nos gustó,” su mamá respondió, una vez si acercaron lo suficiente.

“Pienso que la forma en que manejaste la distinción entre cazar y estudiar lo paranormal fue muy impresionante,” agregó el papá de Greg. “¡No me sorprende que nuestros hijos estén tan enamorados de tus vídeos! He visto algunos yo mismo y tengo que decir, son muy entretenidos, sin mencionar que informativos.”

“Jonathan,” gruñó Wirt, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando su mamá puso una mano sobre su hombro.

“Lo que mi esposo está intentando decir, es que es maravilloso conocerte, Dipper. Sabemos lo importante que era para Wirt, y Greg también, que llegáramos hasta aquí este verano. Estamos felices de que pudiéramos hacer que esto pasara,” le dijo, y luego se aseguró de dirigirse a ambos gemelos. “Parecen ser buenas personas.”

“Y buenos para nuestros chicos,” agregó Jonathan.

Dipper no sabía cuál era la historia, cómo los habían convencido para venir todo el camino hasta Oregón, pero asintió. “Gracias. Es decir, también era muy importante para Mabel y yo llegar a verlos. Gracias por traerlos y dejarlos quedarse un poco de más tiempo. Y, uh, sí, mejor paro antes de que empiece a balbucear. Como lo que... hago ahora. Sip.”

Mabel le pinchó la mejilla, riendo cuando quitó su mano de un manotazo. “Solo haces eso porque estás en el club de literatura en la escuela.”

“¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nada?” Se alejó de ella. “Cierra la boca, Mabel.”

“¿Por eso es que también balbuceas, Wirt? ¿Porque te gustan los libros?” Greg golpeó su palma con el puño, como si hubiera resuelto un código.

Wirt rio en voz baja. “Estoy muy seguro de que el gusto por los libros no tiene nada que ver, Greg. Aunque buen intento.” Volteó a ver a sus padres. “¿Cuáles son su planes?”

“Bueno, sé que voy a comprar una de esas camisas de ahí,” respondió Jonathan, apuntando en dirección a la tienda de regalos. “Luego, creo que tu mamá y yo vamos a pasar por el museo de Gravity Falls, y luego ir por un almuerzo.”

“Tú y Greg son libres de estar aquí todo el día,” agregó su mamá. “Sólo mándame un texto si hacen planes para cenar para saber si tenemos que recogerlos o algo.”

Wirt asintió. “Muy bien. Me aseguraré de avisarte.”

Ella le dio una palmada en la mejilla, repitiendo lo mismo con Greg. “Sé bueno para tu hermano. El mejor comportamiento, ¿recuerdas?”

“El mejor de todos,” le prometió, dibujando una X sobre su corazón. “¡Y ese es un dato de la roca!”

“¿Uno de los tuyos o los de tu hermano?” Su papá alzó una ceja para clarificación.

“Uno de los de Wirt.” Le dio un signo de a-okay con la mano.

Jonathan se lo regresó. “Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar.”

Su mamá besó la frente de Greg, luego se despidió con la mano mientras los adultos se dirigían a la tienda de regalos. “Los amos a los dos, cuídense mucho.”

“Están con los expertos en lo paranormal, cariño, estarán bien,” le aseguró Jonathan con un guiño en dirección de los aludidos.

“Hasta luego, Mamá. Hasta luego, Jonathan. Me mantendré en contacto.” Wirt dio una palmada al bolsillo donde tenía su celular mientras Greg se despedía de ellos hasta que dejaron de verlos. “Perdón por eso. Les gusta estar... involucrados.”

“Siento que acabamos de ser adulados muy educadamente.”

Se rio Mabel. “Oh, hermano mío, igual creen que tus vídeos son falsos, ¡como la mitad de tus suscriptores!”

“Cómo piensan que puedo costearme ese tipo de efectos especiales me sobrepasa.”

Mabel siguió riendo, bailando en su lugar. Bajó a Greg para agregar más floritura a sus movimientos. Lo inclinó hacia atrás mientras jugaba. “¡Y ustedes definitivamente deben quedarse a cenar! ¡Y a almorzar! ¡Voy a hacer lasaña para almorzar! Soy una experta en lasaña,” les aseguró, juntando su nariz contra la de Greg.

Dipper sonrió. “En realidad lo es, pueden quedarse si quieren.”

“¡Me gusta la lasaña!” Greg pinchó a Mabel en ambas mejillas, haciendo la cabeza para atrás de manera que pudiera ver de cabeza a su hermano. “¿Podemos?”

“Seguro, no veo por qué no.” Wirt se encogió de hombros, la sonrisa que tenía para Greg tornándose algo tímida cuando miró a Dipper. “¿No supongo que podamos ver un poco de tus habilidades con el sousáfono mientras estemos aquí?” Abordó vacilante mientras Greg jadeaba con un dramático y emocionado, “¡Sí!”

“No- Ya no estoy en última silla, pero no las llamaría habilidades. Es solo un sousáfono.” Dipper se balanceó sobre sus tobillos. “Pero tal vez. Supongo. No lo sé. ¿Trajiste tu clarinete?”

Wirt asintió y frotó la base de su cuello. “Sí. Está uh... Está en el motel, pero siempre puedo ir a recogerlo. Ya sabes, si quieres.”

“¡Ve! ¡Ve ahora!” Insistió Mabel. “¡Greg, concuerda conmigo!”

“¡Concuerdo con Mabel!” gritó emocionado, apoyándose de nuevo en sus brazos, moviéndose para que lo bajara. “¡Vamos, Wirt! ¡Vayamos a traerlo!”

“Muy bien, muy bien. Iremos a traerlo.” Wirt se rindió de tratar de nivelarlos a un volumen menos lacerante al mover sus manos en un gesto de ‘tranquilícense’.

“Todavía tengo que terminar el vídeo de ayer, así que creo que iré a hacer eso. Nos encontramos aquí a la hora que sea.”

Mabel rio, abrazándose a sí misma. “Y no olvides decirles a tus padres sobre mañana en la noche. Creo que deberían saber sobre eso, si les gusta estar involucrados. Y- ¡Oh! ¡Greg! Tenemos que ir por Jason Funderburker. Pato y él probablemente se estén preguntando dónde hemos estado todo el día. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y hacerme compañía mientras Dipper juega con su computadora y Wirt va por su clarinete?”

“Mm...” Greg arrugó el ceño mientras daba golpecitos a su barbilla, pensativo.

Miró a Mabel, a quién no llegaría a ver mucho una vez que su vacación se terminara y que era millones de veces muy divertida y usaba suéteres geniales; luego miró a Wirt, a quién veía todo el tiempo, pero que se asustaba solo y que además era millones de veces muy divertido y también usaba suéteres geniales. Era difícil. Su hermano claramente lo necesitaba como protección, pero tampoco quería dejar a Mabel sola.

Wirt se agachó a su nivel y puso una mano sobre su hombro. “Deberías quedarte aquí con Mabel, Greg. No tardaré. Además, ir por mi clarinete no será tan divertido como las aventuras que podrían tener Mabel y tú.”

Greg se quedó mirándolo con una seriedad que no mostraba seguido. “¿Estás seguro?”

“Cien por ciento seguro.” Le revolvió el cabello y aceptó el abrazo que Greg le lanzó. “Volveré pronto.”

“¿Es un dato de la roca?”

“Sabes que lo es.” Wirt esperó hasta que Greg lo soltara primero, luego se incorporó. “Los veré en un rato, chicos. Y definitivamente les diré a nuestros padres sobre la fiesta,” dijo a los gemelos con un gesto de adiós.

“Seguro. ¿Vas a ir con ellos o quieres que te preste mi bici otra vez? Caminar no es malo, pero, ya sabes.”

“Iré con ellos. Así puedo contarles sobre los planes para mañana. Gracias, igual.” Con eso, Wirt volvió sobre los pasos que sus padres habían recorrido, esperando alcanzarlos mientras seguían formados para comprar una de esas camisas para Jonathan.

Greg se despidió de su espalda, manteniendo una cara valerosa tanto como pudo. “Adiós, Wirt.”

“Vamos, mi querido compañero, veamos qué aventuras han tenido nuestras mascotas. ¿Dipper?”

“Iré a mi cuarto. Nos vemos.” Revolvió el cabello de Greg mientras pasaba, sonriendo en dirección a Wirt antes de cruzar la puerta de Solo Empleados a la otra parte de la Cabaña.

Mabel lo siguió a saltitos poco después, con Greg sobre los hombros. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, el cerdo alzó su cabeza. No había cambiado mucho durante esos dos años y medio, aunque su barriga era más redonda y sus manchas más oscuras. Mabel le acarició la cabeza a él y a Jason Funderburker con cariño después de bajar a Greg, dejándolo deambular por la habitación.

Inmediatamente se adhirió a Jason Funderburker, abrazando a su rana con ambos brazos. _Ribbit_. Mientras que estaba lo bastante contento para croar, también lo hizo con intención de calmarlo. Esa querida rana suya sabía siempre qué decir. O no decir. Satisfecho con su abrazo, Greg lo puso bajo su brazo y fue también a acariciar a Pato. Se rio cuando el cerdo oprimió el hocico contra su palma abierta.

Mabel les sonrió a ambos, reuniendo una pila de libros de colorear y acostándose sobre su estómago justo en el suelo. Su habitación tenía un escritorio como el de Dipper, pero en ese momento estaba cubierto por artículos de tejer y muestras de ropa esperando por la inspiración. También tenía un libro de dibujo, pero tomó las páginas blancas que quedaban en favor de permitir a Greg hacer lo quisiera.

“Hm. Marcadores, crayones, lápices de colores, ¿o todo lo anterior?”

Greg pensó mientras examinaba sus opciones. “Mejor no nos limitemos,” decidió. “¡Todo lo anterior!”

“¡Excelente toma de decisión!” Una cubeta de colores fue traída y puesta entre los libros. Estrechándose sobre el suelo una vez más, Mabel sostuvo su barbilla sobre sus manos mientras le daba una sonrisa. Era más sencillo para Wirt y Dipper - los dos ciertamente era lo bastante mayores para estar conscientes de lo que habían pasado en Lo Desconocido. Greg, a los siete años, solo lo vio como una gran aventura. Mientras parte de él sabía - al menos ella creía que era así - que los eventos sostenían una módica seriedad en ellos, era demasiado dulce y demasiado joven para ser capaz de tener una comprensión de todo en su totalidad.

Era maravilloso, pensó ella, que Wirt hubiera sido lo bastante prudente para proteger a su hermano menor de la completa verdad y era asombroso ver lo mucho que había mejorado como hermano. Se habían beneficiado claramente de sus experiencias en Lo Desconocido, el lugar al que su hermano se refería como una especie de limbo. Mabel simplemente lo tomaba por lo que era, ninguna etiqueta más allá de Lo Desconocido necesaria para ella. No necesitaba investigar nada para saber lo que había pasado - habían estado a punto de morir, tuvieron un viaje a través de un enigmático lugar, y después decidieron marcharse.

Y ella estaba tan agradecida, tan aliviada de que hubiera sido un lugar enigmático donde el tiempo no tenía límites ni restricciones. Sí, la había llevado a dos años y medio llenos de dos cosas que ella simplemente nuca hacía - estresarse y preocuparse - pero estaba bien. Greg seguía siendo tan dulce como entonces, y no le importaba que ella fuera más mayor. Era más fácil para Wirt y Dipper hablar sobre estas cosas, lo cual iba bien para ella porque ellos lo necesitaban. Necesitaban el investigar y buscar una respuesta para tener un cierre. Ella solo necesitaba saber que todos habían terminado bien y felices.

Recogió un lápiz, pasándolo entre sus dedos, y dejó esos pensamientos de lado porque estaba bien y felices. Ahora, quizá con algo de intervención, todos ellos podrían ser más felices. ¿Muy felices? Más felices. Ella se rio de sí misma. “Veamos... Ya conozco tus maravillosos talentos en dibujo. ¿Qué más te gusta hacer? ¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita en el mundo?”

Recostado sobre su estómago, contento de tener a Jason Funderburker sentado sobre su espalda mientras agarraba un marcador rojo de la cubeta, Greg abrió los ojos frente a la pregunta. “¿Mi cosa favorita en el mundo? Whoa. ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa!” _Ribbit._ “¡Bueno, claro que tú, Jason Funderburker! Y Wirt, pero no creo que eso es a lo que se refería Mabel.” Le dio una sonrisa, y empezó a trabajar en su dibujo.

“Me gusta hacer muchas cosas. Me gusta inventar canciones. Wirt está enseñándome a tocar el clarinete y la guitarra, y yo me estoy enseñando a tocar la batería. También me gusta jugar a juegos de fingir y de mentiras. Soy bueno jugando a pretender. Algunas veces juego a ser espía o un cazador de tesoros o un pirata o algunas veces juego a que estoy en Lo Desconocido y que tengo que salvar a Wirt de La Bestia.” Greg cambió su marcador a un crayón color melón. “¿A ti qué te gusta hacer? Sé que eres una maestra en artes y manualidades y que hacen bonitos suéteres.”

“Me gusta ayudar a Dipper. Es bueno salvando el día, pero a veces se vuelve muy serio. Solo necesita sonreír.” Ella estiró el brazo y le pinchó la mejilla. “Me gusta cantar karaoke y también bailar.”

Quería tomarlo de la mano y apretarla, pero lo dejó dibujar. “¿Quieres contarme lo que pasó cuando no era un juego de fingir? ¿De cuándo salvaste a Wirt de La Bestia?”

Greg alzó la mirada de donde había dibujado su círculo color melón bajo el triángulo rojo. Torció los labios mientras lo consideraba, luego asintió, bajando de inmediato la mirada hacia la cubeta y buscaba el marcador azul o un lápiz del mismo color. También aprovechó para agarrar el café, y el negro.

“Wirt me hizo el líder porque fue mi culpa que nos perdiéramos. Tú y Dipper no estaban y Beatrice tampoco y solo éramos nosotros, pero confió en mí para ser el líder y llevarnos a casa. Pero no sabía cómo, nunca había sido antes el líder. Así que hice un deseo. A una estrella porque no tenía un pozo de los deseos, o un centavo para lanzar a un pozo porque no tenía ningún centavo. El deseo me llevó a la Ciudad de las Nubes y entonces conocí a la Reina de la Ciudad Nube y me dijo que me otorgaría un deseo, así que le pedí que nos enseñara el camino a casa, como un buen líder, pero dijo que Wirt no podía venir conmigo.”

Greg se sentó un poco, haciendo la cabeza a un lado mientras inspeccionaba a la figura con las astas negras parada sobre el dibujo de su hermano envuelto en enredaderas café. “La Bestia lo había reclamado. Así que cambié mi deseo.” Dejó el papel de lado con un ceño, luego empezó otro dibujo. “Deseé cambiar de lugar con Wirt, para que él pudiera ir a casa y luego fui a enfrentar a La Bestia porque estaba muy seguro de que podía vencerlo. Es decir, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, así que me lo propuse porque no quería que Wirt se quedará ahí atorado. Luego La Bestia me hizo hacer tres tareas, y las hice. Las hice todas y lo derroté, pero me tomó mucho tiempo.”

Mabel tomó el dibujo y soltó un suave suspiro. “Sabes que no fue tu culpa, ¿cierto?” Le tomó la barbilla con la mano, alzando su cabeza para estudiar su muy seria cara. “¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Wirt estaba asustado? A veces los hermanos dicen cosas que no quieren decir cuando están asustados. Las hermanas también, pero casi siempre son los hermanos.”

Le ofreció una sonrisa, luego se sentó y extendió los brazos hacia él para que pudiera subir a su regazo por un abrazo. “¿Por qué dices que tomó mucho tiempo?”

“Me convertí en un árbol,” respondió, frotando su mejilla contra su suéter mientras se aferraba a ella. “Me cansé mucho y empecé a crecer raíces en el suelo. No quería hacerlo. Y sé que Wirt estaba asustado, por eso tenía que ser valiente y salvarlo. Pero luego él fue valiente y me salvo. Me encontró y luego hizo que La Bestia se fuera.”

“Entonces se salvaron el uno al otro, ¿huh?” Lo acarició en la cabeza, arrullándolo de un lado a otro para calmarlo. “Distrajiste a La Bestia e hiciste todos esos retos.” Aunque después de haber lidiado con lo paranormal durante tanto tiempo como ella podía darle una buena idea de que los “retos” habían sido solo un método más que La Bestia usó para controlar al niño entre sus brazos. “Fuiste fuerte y le diste a Wirt el tiempo suficiente para ser tan fuerte como tú. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Greg. Hiciste un gran trabajo. Los dos lo hicieron.”

Él hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. “¿En serio?” Se relajó en su regazo, aflojando su agarre mientras le daba una palmada en el brazo. “También estoy orgulloso de ti y de Dipper. No fue fácil para mí dejar a Wirt, así que sé que no fue fácil para ustedes el dejarnos también, pero es lo que tenían que hacer. También hiciste un gran trabajo.”

Ella rio y frotó su nariz contra la más pequeña de él. “Todos hicimos un gran trabajo, y seguiremos haciéndolo. Nosotros cuatro - tú, yo, Dipper, y Wirt. ¿No es así?”

“Así es, General Mabel.” Le sonrió mientras le pinchaba las mejillas. “¡Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos!”

Le dio un mejor abrazo, más alegre, después volvió a sentarse a mirar su pila de arte y manualidades. El nuevo dibujo que había empezado prometía más que el anterior. Era de cuatro figuras sonrientes, esperando por volverse más personalizadas.

“¿Puedo terminar mi dibujo?” le preguntó, apuntando hacia el más reciente.

“¡Absolutamente!” Lo dejó bajarse de su regazo, aunque ella se incorporó mientras él volvía a recostarse sobre su estómago. “Tengo algo que quiero enseñarles a ti y a Wirt cuando regrese, ¿sí? Por ahora...”

Sacó su cámara del bolsillo de su falda y tomó una fotografía del sonriente niño. No era la misma que había tenido en el pasado, esa había conocido un desafortunado final, cortesía de uno de los fantasmas en los que Greg estaba tan interesado, el verano anterior. “¿Qué piensas de empezar a preparar nuestro almuerzo después de terminar de dibujar?”

“De acuerdo. Igual me está empezando a dar hambre,” concedió él, extendiendo una mano hacia Mabel. “¡Tomémonos una foto juntos! ¡Tú y yo! Oh, ¡y Pato y Jason Funderburker!”

“¡Sí!” Tenía un álbum de recortes que actualizar, después de todo. No se molestó con el cronómetro para esta foto, simplemente moviéndose hasta que todos estuvieran en el marco y tomó una _selfie_. “Después tomáremos una con nuestros hermanos. ¡Estas fotoportunidades no pueden desperdiciarse!”

Greg rio, dejándose caer sobre su estómago. “¡Sí! ¡Necesitamos montones de fotos de las mejores vacaciones de la vida! Fotos de cámara, de dibujos,” continuó mientras empezaba a trabajar en su nueva obra maestra de todos ellos - ahora con cada quién con sus edades actuales - y no de su tiempo en Lo Desconocido. “Volveremos a vernos después de este verano, ¿no Mabel?”

“¿Estás bromeando? ¡Claro que sí! Quizá nos toque visitarlos en Massachusetts la próxima vez, ya que ustedes vinieron hasta aquí. Y siempre podemos hablar por teléfono.”

“Bien. Le daré a Wirt tu número de celular cuando recuerde cuál es,” prometió Greg, sentándose entonces y examinando su dibujo antes de sostenerlo sobre su cabeza con aire triunfante. “¡Ta-dá! ¡Es para ti!”

“¡Es perfecto! Gracias.” Aceptó el dibujo y lo colgó sobre su clóset justo al lado del primer dibujo que le había dado, y volteó cuando escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta abierta. “Heyo, Dipper.”

“Heyo.” Se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo a ambos. “Subí el vídeo. Voy a salir a practicar lanzamientos con Soos, por si quieren ir a observar. No puede sostener la pistola radas y ser receptor al mismo tiempo.”

“Iba a empezar a preparar el almuerzo. La lasaña no se preparará sola, y Greg y yo tenemos hambre.”

“¡Comer lasaña!” Secundó Greg, agitando los brazos, y por ende, sus mangas demasiado largas. “Aunque yo o Jason Funderburker podemos ser receptores, a menos que Mabel necesite nuestra ayuda. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Somos buenos ayudantes de cocina. Y buenos receptores de béisbol. Tratamos de expandir nuestros horizontes.”

Dipper se rio. “Eres un chico ocupado, Greg.” Los gemelos se comunicaron sin hablar sobre su cabeza, y Mabel fue a recoger su libro de recortes de una repisa en lo que Dipper se encogía de hombros. “Vamos. Puedes sostener la pistola de radar por mí, y gritar los números. Es el trabajo más importante que tengo.”

Sus ojos se abrieron a la información. “Whoa. Muy bien, Dipper. Haré lo que pueda.” Greg recogió a Jason Funderburker y saltó sobre los marcadores, pausando cuando alcanzó a ver su primer dibujo. “Um, ¿Mabel? No le cuentes a Wirt sobre ese dibujo. O de la historia que te conté. Creo que no le gusta cuando hablo mucho sobre eso. ¿Está bien?”

Ella lo recogió, doblándolo a la mitad y lo guardó en su bolsillo. “Nuestro secreto,” le prometió. “Ni siquiera te lo contaré a ti, Dipper.”

“Wow.” Recogió a Greg a su rana, subiéndolos sobre sus hombros.

“¡Oye, amigo!” fue gritado desde el pie de las escaleras. “¿Vas a venir o no?”

“¡Ya voy, Soos!”

Mabel despidió a Greg con la mano, riéndose cuando le respondió, y empezó a limpiar el tiradero de artículos de colorear mientras su hermano lo cargaba fuera del cuarto. Desdobló el dibujo de Wirt, rodeado de ramas y una figura negra cerniéndose sobre él, y sintió un escalofrío. Su pequeño y dulce amiguito había experimentado serias cosas después de que se marcharon, al igual que su hermano.

Tenía que animar a Greg y trabajar un poco más duro en hacer que Wirt y Dipper coquetearan más. Tontos nerds. Con una risa, dejó el dibujo en su cuaderno de dibujo y lo devolvió a su estante, y después bajó saltando las escaleras para empezar a crear su obra maestra de comida.

\----

Greg estaba sentado en la mesa de picnic detrás de Soos y un trozo de valla de metal que había sido convertida en una jaula de bateo el verano anterior. Ahora servía como barrera para lanzamientos fallidos. La pistola radar descansaba sobre un par de libros, liberando las manos de Greg para que pudiera acariciar a su rana y agitarlas hacia arriba cuando gritaba con emoción los números.

Dipper había volteado su gorra hacia atrás y se había quitado su chaleco, encontrando más fácil hacer sus lanzamientos sin el abultado material. Le ayudaba a pensar, ajustar sus dedos para un curso correcto, el ritmo de la configuración, y luego la sensación del cuero mientras volaba de la punta de sus dedos. Era mejor cuando había un bateador que le presentara un reto, pero esto también funcionaba. Podía hablar en voz alta con Soos, y ahora Greg, cerca para escuchar mientras resolvía el rompecabezas de su más reciente misterio.

“Raquíticos hombres liebres. Alocados hombres zorros. No es normal. No se ven bien si nos basamos en las páginas del diario, o al menos los liebre no. Ese zorro no se veía normal en lo absoluto solo porque, ya saben, porque los he visto.”

Tomó una pelota de la cubeta que tenía al lado, al menos una docena esparcidas alrededor de Soos. El improvisado receptor no tenía la mejor dirección, así que era más sencillo tener un montón de pelotas a la mano. Una vez se les acabaran, detendrían el juego.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Dipper dejó rodar sus dedos, esperando que se asentaran. Bola curva. “Sin mencionar la temporada. Sé que continúo diciéndolo, pero es curioso. No deberían salir hasta dentro de un mes y medio. Quiero decir, si las cosas no mantuvieran un ritmo por aquí, ¡sería una locura!”

“Sí, amigo. Más de lo usual.” Soos se encogió un poco cuando el poderoso lanzamiento dio de lleno en el centro del guante, pero no se quejó. “Muy bien, pequeño amigo, ¿qué dicen los números?” se dirigió a Greg, viendo a Dipper tomar otra pelota.

“¡Setenta y siete!” Greg gritó. “¡Oh, wow, Dipper! ¡Tienes dos números de la suerte!”

Soos soltó una risita. “¡Genial, amigo!”

“Uh-huh.” Rebotó sobre sus pies un poco, ignorando a su gemela cuando salió corriendo de la casa.

“¡La lasaña está en el horno!” gritó con voz enérgica, sentándose en la banca al lado de Greg. “Pronto habrá comida, mi amigo,” prometió a Greg y pinchó su barriga mientras Dipper dejaba volar otro lanzamiento. “¡Setenta y cinco!” nombró ella. “¿Cuál fue esa?”

“Deslizante.”

“¡Wirt!” Greg saltó de la banca y salió disparado justo entre Dipper y Soos, dando un salto experto sobre las bolas perdidas en su camino a encontrarse con su hermano mayor en lo que se aproximaba a ellos. “¡Te tomó una eternidad! ¡La lasaña casi está lista y Dipper está jugando béisbol!”

“Puedo ver eso,” respondió Wirt amigable, deteniéndose para dejarlo rodear su cintura con los brazos y dejar el estuche de su clarinete en el suelo antes de recogerlo. “Bueno, la parte del béisbol. No es que pueda ver la lasaña desde aquí.”

“Estoy ayudando a Dipper con leer los números de sus lanzamientos.” Greg señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro, en dirección a la pistola radar y Mabel. “Es muy bueno. ¡Lanza más rápido de lo que papá conduce en la vía libre!”

“¿Tan así?” Wirt arqueó una ceja, incapaz de evitar la subida de sus labios mientras absorbía la cantidad de pelotas que su pequeño partido había acumulado. “¿Qué otros tantos talentos ocultos tienes?”

“Bueno, digo, no-no es como si fuera un secreto.”

“¡Dipper es el mejor lanzador de nuestro condado!” Presumió Mabel.

Buscó con la mano para jalar de la visera de su gorra, olvidando que lo tenía al revés, y en su lugar jaló de un rizo de su cabello. “Para eso, Mabel.”

Ella se rio, haciendo señas para que se acercaran. “Vengan y siéntense. La comida no estará lista por al menos la siguiente media hora.”

Wirt dejó a Greg en el suelo para poder recoger su estuche de clarinete, aunque su hermano menor mantuvo un buen agarre de su otra mano mientras lo arrastraba con él hacia el banquillo. Greg cedió su asiento en favor de sentarse sobre el regazo de Mabel, mientras Jason Funderburker se movía lo suficiente para darle espacio al hermano mayor. Ambos hermanos miraron a Dipper expectantes - bueno, Greg más expectante, mientras Wirt simplemente se veía intrigado.

Dipper se sacudió, agachando la cabeza y murmurando cosas sobre hombres bestia bajo el aliento para regresar a la zona. Enigmas. Sus dedos rodaron. Dos costuras encajaron y la bola se estrelló contra el guante de Soos.

Mabel sonrió ante el noventa y cinco que Greg llamó, pasando entonces su mirada a Wirt. “Es el mejor lanzador del condado. Está en el equipo de la preparatoria, la cual es obviamente la razón por la que está en banda solo la mitad del año. La banda de marcha se interpone con la práctica de béisbol, pero la banda de concierto no.”

“Wow.” Wirt miró boquiabierto a los números, luego a Dipper.

Ciertamente no era para nada lo que esperaba, no que en realidad supiera qué esperar. Mientras que no estaba bien versado en el mundo de los deportes, supo que era bueno. Más que bueno. Y se veía más que bien haciéndolo, también. Por supuesto, Wirt se pateó mentalmente por pensar eso, pero el pensamiento, como las mariposas en su estómago, vino sin ser pedido y, definitivamente, sin ser invitado.

“Es asombroso.” Aparentemente su boca no entendió el mensaje. “Cuán- uh, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva jugando?” le preguntó a Mabel, enfocando su mirada en ella mientras su cerebro trabajaba en poner las cosas en orden.

“Octavo grado. Bueno, el verano después. Hay un equipo en las afueras del pueblo en el que uno de los hermanos de Wendy estaba, y Dipper necesitaba una distracción de-” Vaciló un poco en esta parte. De ti. De ti y por qué no estabas aquí. “Unas cosas. Y, um, su lanzador se había torcido el hombro. Dipper vio unos vídeos, hizo un loco cálculo como siempre hace, y resolvió cómo lanzar.

“También se inscribió a la universidad local,” continuó ella, revolviendo el cabello de Greg cuando gritó un noventa y dos. “Mayormente en las clases de matemáticas y ciencias. Tomó el examen de ubicación al comienzo del último año escolar y lo pusieron en cálculo dos y física dos. No sé cómo consigue meter todo eso a su cabeza, pero siempre ha sido bueno con esa clase de cosas.”

“Dios mío.” Wirt la miró impresionado, cambiando rápidamente su mirada a Dipper. “Eso es... wow. Muy apenas puedo con la preparatoria, no puedo imaginarme tomar clases de universidad encima de eso. ¿Y todavía encuentra el tiempo para hacer todos esos vídeos y seguir con su canal?”

“Bueno, eso Piedmont y esto es Gravity Falls. Creo que son dos mundos distintos para él ya que, bueno, son algo así como mundos diferentes para mí también. Durante la escuela, tomo clases de baile y estoy en teatro. Dipper tiene cursos de universidad, la banda, el club de literatura y béisbol y... cosas. Aunque el club de literatura es durante el almuerzo, así que la universidad es en la mañana, y prepa en la tarde. Debería asistir tiempo completo, pero...”

Se encogió de hombros, viendo a su hermano alinearse para otro lanzamiento. Este hizo una elegante curva, aun chocando en el centro del guante de Soos, y salió un ochenta y ocho. Un poco ridículo para una bola curva, pero estaba pensando en lucirse un poco. “Dipper y yo siempre hemos ido a la misma escuela, así que creo que esa es la razón por la que no ha sacado su diploma antes de tiempo como debería.”

Wirt asintió, admirando el lanzamiento igualmente - no sabía nada del deporte después de todo. “Puedo ver eso. Es decir, graduarse de la preparatoria es muy importante y estoy seguro de que quiere compartir eso contigo. Y... no lo sé, es solo que parece que es el tipo de persona que si quiere hacer algo, hará su mejor intento por conseguirlo, ¿o no?”

“Casi todo. Deberías verlo cuando le gusta alguien. Hace casi todo menos arriesgarse. Tartamudea y se sonroja un montón. Y se pone todo patoso, como un torpe.”

¡Hombres lobo! Pensó Dipper, soltando otra bola rápida. Él y Mabel acababan de ver hombres lobo y ninguno se había comportado de manera extraña. ¡Solo tenían que regresar a su guarida y preguntarles si sabían por qué los otros hombres bestia estaba actuando así!

Entusiasmado con esta línea de pensamiento, se posicionó para otro lanzamiento, pero volteó hacia su hermana para decirle la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero tuvo la desafortunada suerte de notar primero a Wirt. A Wirt que le estaba prestando atención y que lo estaba observando y, oh, su vida acababa aquí.

Tropezó inmediatamente con sus propios pies, mandando la bola a volar, y tuvo el suficiente tiempo para soltar un grito ahogado antes de que cayera sobre su cabeza. “¡Por mi-!”

Mabel sonrió. “Por ejemplo así. Andando, Greg, vayamos a revisar el almuerzo.”

Mirando con ojos entrecerrados a los números de la pistola radar, Greg se encogió de hombros y tomó a Jason Funderburker antes de seguir a Mabel. Wirt, por otra parte, había estado a punto de ir a revisar a Dipper cuando su respuesta hizo que su cabeza girara hacia ella lo suficientemente rápido como para lastimarse el cuello.

“Espera- ¿qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir?” preguntó en un chillido, pero los dos ya se habían alejado. “Es... es una broma, ¿no? Oh mi dios, creo que estaba bromeando. No, vamos, probablemente no quiso decir nada. Definitivamente no quiso decir nada. ¿Por qué quería decir algo? Deja de hablar a solas, Wirt.” Se dio una bofetada y gruñó, tomándose un momento para componerse de manera que pudiera arriesgar otra mirada hacia Dipper y la manera en la que sostenía su cabeza. Esa gorra no ofrecía mucha protección, si es que nada. “Estás- ¿estás bien? ¿Debería ir por hielo?”

Dipper levantó la cabeza de golpe y abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, color fluyendo hasta su rostro antes de que volteara su gorra y la jalara hacia abajo para ocultarse bajo ella. “¡Bien!” Chilló, luego dio un golpe a su pecho, aclarando la garganta. “Estoy bien. Oh, amigo.” Idiota, idiota, idiota. “Debería, uh, limpiar todo... esto. Uh. Sí.”

“¿Seguro?” Wirt ladeó un poco la cabeza. “Digo, nunca he sido golpeado por una pelota de béisbol antes, pero uh... Te- Te ayudo.” Se agachó y recogió una de las pelotas de béisbol y la giró entre sus manos un par de veces antes de ponerla en la cubeta.

“Gra-Gracias.” Se dirigió hacia Soos, quién estaba quitándose el guante de receptor de repuesto de Dipper.

“Whoa, amigo, creo que ahora tengo, como, líneas permanentes en mi mano.”

Dipper restregó sus manos sobre su rostro, esperando deshacerse del rubor. “Perdón. Estaba algo- Perdón.” Se agachó, recogiendo un montón de pelotas repartidas entre los brazos y las cargó hacia la cubeta, intentando mirar a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Wirt. Casi llega a tropezarse con la cubeta.

Wirt atrapó algunas de las pelotas que cayeron, lanzándolas devuelta a su lugar y miró a Dipper. ¿Acaso las palabras de Mabel querían decir algo? Con la forma en la que estaba intentando no mirarlo - porque Wirt no era tonto, podía ver que algo no estaba bien - solo podía asumir que o, estaba demasiado avergonzado, enojado con él por algo, o... tal vez, posiblemente, enteramente y poco probable, pero igual una posibilidad dada a su conversación anterior... gustaba de él. Wirt no pudo evitar bufar su incredulidad. ¿Quién en su honesto y correcto estado de mente, gustaría de él? No, no, era ridículo. Absurdo, incluso. Mabel solo estaba jugando con él.

Dipper claramente estaba muy avergonzado por haberse golpeado a sí mismo en la cabeza con una pelota de béisbol. Eso estaba bien, en verdad, se dijo mentalmente. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? No que necesitara estarlo, la gente cometía errores, era natural. Solo necesitaba impulsar su confianza. Claro, eso era todo.

“Oye, eres grandioso lanzando, sabes,” declaró, medio detestando lo rara que sonaba su voz después del silencio. “Nunca había visto algo parecido. No que vea mucho de béisbol ni nada, pero, uh... incluso si lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que me sentiría igual. Quiero decir, Mabel dijo que eres el mejor de tu condado, y ya sabes, es obvio. Claramente.” Otra cosa muy clara era lo terrible que era intentando alagar a alguien. Wirt quiso golpearse a sí mismo con una pelota mientras lanzaba otra a la cubeta.

“Uh.” Dipper metió sus palmas húmedas dentro de sus vaqueros. En serio a este punto debería ser mejor controlándose cuando le gustaba alguien de esta manera. Oh, cielos, tener un flechazo por Wirt era probablemente una pésima idea. Le había dicho que seguía descubriéndose a sí mismo, no... No era algo por sentado, y eso en verdad no iba a resolver nada. Quizá y posiblemente heterosexual no se comparaba con dulce y lindo y-

Dipper lo miró de reojo y chocó el hombro con el suyo. Realmente, no era justo lo lindo que era con su suéter y ese cabello despeinado en medio del verano. “Gracias, Wirt. Um.” Su sonrisa fue tímida antes de volver a agachar la cabeza. “Gracias.”

Wirt lo observó por un momento, debatiendo con sí mismo en silencio hasta que, gentil y vacilante, chocó su hombro de regreso. “De... de nada.” Carraspeó un poco, esperando que el calor en sus mejillas fuera confundido por el calor del verano en lugar de algo más. “Así que, uh, ¿todavía quieres hacer al dueto de sousafón y clarinete después del almuerzo? Ya sabes, antes de sumergirnos en más misterios de Gravity Falls.”

Decidió no mencionar la epifanía sobre los hombres lobos. No era seguro para él y Mabel regresar tan pronto por el mismo camino, sin mencionar que el llevar dos esencias desconocidas con ellos. Podía esperar a la mañana. “Creo que el verdadero misterio es por qué te gusta el sousafón.”

Wirt se rio, no esperando el juego de palabras. “Bueno, porque es lo que tú tocas.” Pasó un segundo después de que las palabras salieran de su boca para que su sonrisa vacilara y abriera los ojos grandes. “Es decir- uh- y que es un buen instrumento. Es... la embocadura es... muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado y lo diferente a veces es agradable.”

Arrugó su nariz, solo un poco, al reír. Dipper exhaló una lenta y temblorosa exhalación, y supo que iba a terminar recostado esa noche en vela, pensando en la forma en la que su tonta nariz se arrugaba. Ay, no. “A mí, uh, me gusta el clarinete porque es lo que tú tocas,” admitió despacio y se sobresaltó cuando Soos dejó caer las últimas pelotas de béisbol dentro de la cubeta.

Inafectado, y sin notar que había hecho la mayoría de la recolección con ellos dos absortos el uno con el otro, Soos sonrió. “Esas son todas, amigos.”

“Bien,” consiguió decir Dipper, su voz quebrándose con la palabra. Hizo una seña. “Solo, uh, llevaré todo esto a mi cuarto.”

“Te ayudo,” se ofreció Wirt rápidamente, frotando su brazo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. “Y uh- subiré mi clarinete también, por ahora. A menos que quieras tocar en alguna otra parte.”

“Eso funciona.” Dipper se apresuró sobre sus pies, acarreando la cubeta y abrazándola, casi resguardándola contra su pecho. Si este flechazo no se detenía, entonces necesitaría pensar un plan para hacerlo o podría admitirlo. Oh, no.

Giró sobre sus talones para ir al banquillo, poniéndose el chaleco y agarrando la pistola radar. “Supongo, uh, lleva los guantes y tu clarinete y eso sería todo. Gracias por ser mi receptor, Soos.”

“Cuando quieras, amigo.”

Wirt puso los guantes debajo de su brazo, luego asintió y agitó su mano hacia Soos mientras iba por su clarinete. Siguió a Dipper unos pasos atrás, después se apresuró un poco para caminar a su lado. Porque los amigos caminaban al lado de sus amigos, y ellos eran amigos.

Lanzó una mirada a Dipper, viendo la manera en la que abrazaba la cubeta y sintió sus dedos apretarse alrededor del asa de su estuche en respuesta. Tal vez... tal vez no exactamente como amigos. Oh, chico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** :  
> Parece que nuestros chicos están en aprietos~
> 
> ¿Dipper elegirá ignorar sus sentimientos y actuará sobre ellos? ¿Podrá Wirt logrará ser un torpe menos despistado? ¿Podrá Mabel desvelar su gran plan maestro? ¿Y Greg logrará ver a un fantasma? ¡No cambien de canal!


	6. Chapter 6

“Esto... esto es terrible. Total, y absolutamente terrible.”

El corazón de Wirt golpeteaba contra su pecho como si acabara de ser perseguido por un animal salvaje y se le hubiera pedido hacer una presentación oral frente a su clase. Caminó de un lado a otro por la habitación del motel, desgastando la alfombra con sus pasos incesantes. Desde que saltó de la cama con un pedazo de papel apretado en la mano, había estado atrapado en un interminable bucle de caminar, preocuparse, y leer una y otra vez lo que sea que hubiera rayado en esa hoja.

Greg lo miró desde la cama que compartían. Mientras que encontraba algo entretenido ver los episodios de flipar de su hermano, Wirt estaba bloqueando la televisión que tenían en el cuarto, así que no le quedaba otra cosa qué mirar. Además, algunas veces le hablaba, incluso si no era su intención la mitad del tiempo, y Greg quería asegurarse de escuchar en caso de que Wirt dijera algo que sí se suponía que oyera.

 _Ribbit._ Jason Funderburker también estaba cautivado por el mayor de los hermanos, mirando a Greg en busca de algo de contexto mientras el menor se encogía de hombros sin poder ayudar. Él no tenía todas las respuestas.

“¿Cómo dejé que llegara a tanto? ¡Ayer no era así!” Wirt dejó el papel flotar hasta el suelo mientras se agarraba del cabello. “Greg, ¿cómo pasó esto?”

“No lo sé,” respondió con honestidad. “Un minuto estabas sentado en la cama, y al siguiente estabas parloteando por todas partes como una gallina.”

“¡No, no me refiero a esto- esto!” Wirt señaló a la habitación como si eso explicara lo que estaba haciendo, luego arrebató el papel del suelo con brusquedad y con el dedo señaló el centro. “¡Esto! ¿Cómo pasó _esto_?”

“¿Usaste un lápiz?” adivinó él.

“Escribí un poema.” Wirt puso una mano en la frente, peinando su cabello hacia atrás. “Esto es. Es el final de todas las cosas. Todo. Todo lo que es bueno y normal y sano y ¡no puedo creer que le escribí un poema!”

Lo arrojó, esta vez contra la pared, pero ya que era papel hizo un extraño giro en el aire antes de volver casualmente para golpear la cara de Wirt. Se lo quitó de un manotazo, dándole la espalda antes de resumir su caminata. Greg lo agarró gentilmente, alisando las arrugas hechas por su hermano.

“¿Qué tiene este poema? Escribes buenos poemas, Wirt.” Greg no podía en realidad leer los rayones de la letra de su hermano, pero cuando entrecerró los ojos fue capaz de distinguir algunas palabras bonitas. Algo sobre un agradable soplo de aire fresco en medio del sofocante y abrumador calor de verano. Un soplo de aire fresco siempre era algo bueno, estaba muy seguro.

Wirt suspiró, luego golpeó su cabeza contra la pared mientras se desplomaba cuando se paró cerca del baño. “No es que sea un mal poema. En realidad, me gusta este poema. Digo, tanto como poemas hechos en el calor del momento lo son, pero- no. No, el problema es sobre de qué trata el poema.” Wirt se cruzó de brazos mientras daba la vuelta para deslizarse por la pared, ojos fijos en el techo. “Sobre de quién trata el poema.”

“Oh.” Greg miró de nuevo a las líneas en el papel, pero no pudo hallar ninguna pista notable.

Incluso cuando Greg no dijo nada útil, su voz había captado la atención de Wirt y su mirada perdida en el enmohecido techo se centró en él. “Yo... Escribo muchos poemas, Greg. Sabes eso. Pero... pero no escribo mucho sobre las personas que conozco. No a menos que sean muy importantes para mí. A un... a un nivel profundo. _Ugh._ ¿Por qué está pasando esto?”

Wirt escondió el rostro entre sus manos por un momento, luego se quitó de la pared. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama en la que estaba Greg y extendió la mano. Greg le ofreció el poema, adivinando más que nada, pero era lo que Wirt quería. Suspiró y lo sostuvo a la altura del brazo, fulminando con la mirada a las palabras como si lo hubieran ofendido personalmente.

“Se supone que seamos amigos. Digo, ser amigos de por sí es algo impresionante para mí, pero nos acabamos de conocer; literalmente. Es decir, nos conocimos antes, pero ¿cuenta? ¡Hasta hace dos días era un niño de trece años! ¡Un niño! Puede que en su momento lo ofendiera, pero trece años es ser un niño, tanto tú y como yo lo sabemos.”

“¡Uh-huh!” Greg concordó, no entendiendo del todo, pero reconociendo cuando Wirt quería tenerlo de su parte.

“Y claro, ya no es un niño, y no lo ha sido por un tiempo porque ha crecido como una persona normal y yo no sabía que él existía hasta este año, pero eso no es excusa para- uh...” Wirt pausó, y confundido, miró a Greg. “¿A dónde iba con esto?”

“Uh... ¿poemas?” Greg se atrevió a adivinar.

“Poemas, cierto.” Wirt frunció el ceño mientras asentía. “Solo porque ahora tenga quince años no es una excusa para escribir poemas. Sobre él. Oh, dios. Escribí un poema sobre él.”

Wirt se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, luego volteó sobre su estómago para enterrar el rostro contra el colchón y dar un gruñido miserable. Greg gateó hasta él y le palmeó la espalda. Pareció ayudar, un poco.

“Está bien, Wirt. Apuesto a que Dipper le gustará mucho tu poema,” le ofreció como consuelo.

Wirt alzó la cabeza para mirarlo mal. “A Dipper no le gustará nada sobre el poema porque nunca va a leerlo. Nunca.” Volvió a esconder el rostro solo para, después de un momento, volver a levantarlo con ojos entrecerrados. “¿Cómo supiste que era sobre Dipper?”

Greg se encogió de hombros. “Tiene sentido.”

“¿Cómo tiene sentido?” Wirt volvió a girar sobre su espalda. “¿En qué plano de existencia algo de esto tiene sentido?”

“No lo sé. Es buena persona. Sé que, si me fuera a gustar alguien lo suficiente como para escribir un poema sobre ellos, probablemente sería una buena persona.”

Las líneas de preocupación surcando su rostro se desvanecieron un poco. “Dices que me gusta Dipper y que le escribí un poema... porque es buena persona.”

“Sí.” Greg asintió. “Es por eso, ¿no?”

“¿No piensas que hay algo mal conmigo?” Las inseguridades de Wirt se dispararon, pero un poco de esperanza le brilló en los ojos cuando lo miró. “¿Que no tengo ninguna oportunidad, porque yo soy yo y él es él?”

“No. ¿Por qué no serías tú, tú y él ser... él?”

“Quiero decir... que él tiene mucho a su favor, ya lo sabes. Y es buena persona, es genuinamente un chico agradable y ayuda a las personas y es genial en el béisbol y la escuela y en música y- ¿y yo que tengo?” Wirt suspiró pesadamente, la esperanza y corazón haciéndose trizas en su rostro mientras se encogía en sí mismo. “¿Qué bien le traigo yo a él? Hasta ahora todo lo que he hecho es embarcar a él y a Mabel con dos años y medio llenos de culpa.”

“Yo ayudé con eso,” agregó Greg, intentando aliviar su humor, pero Wirt ni siquiera lo miraba. Tenía una mirada lejana y triste en los ojos. “Creo que eres bueno. ¡Creo que eres muy bueno! Eres agradable y bueno en la música y poesía y cosas. Sabes muchas cosas sobre interiores de edificios. ¡Y sabes cómo hacer saltar piedras más lejos que cualquiera que haya conocido!” Ante eso Wirt le dio una mirada extrañada, así que le dio una pose firme, manos sobre la cintura y mejillas infladas. “Y si Dipper cree que no eres bueno para él, entonces es él quien no es bueno para ti.” Dicho eso, dejó de mirarlo con severidad y sonrió. “Pero como dije, apuesto a que le gustarán tu poema y tú.”

“Greg... ¿cómo-?” Wirt negó con la cabeza lentamente, luego se sentó para revolverle el cabello. “Eres imposible, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo se supone que me revuelva en mi miseria si siempre estás ahí para animarme?”

“No lo sé. Es tu problema,” respondió él, aceptando el abrazo al que Wirt lo acercó. “¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Un poco, sí. Mi corazón aún se estremece, por el frío donde la bendita ignorancia una vez estuvo en paz con su destino en la vida. ¿Pero qué se puede hacer con eso?” Wirt se encogió de hombros.

“¿Vas a decirle a Dipper que te gusta?” Preguntó Greg.

Apretando los labios, negó con la cabeza. “No. Mm-mm. No va a pasar. No hoy. No mañana. No en esta vida.”

“¡Pero podrías decirle en la fiesta! Ese sería un buen lugar para decirle, ¿huh?”

“Realmente no, Greg. Escucha, aprecio que quieras ayudar con esto, pero estoy... Estoy bien con las cosas como están,” le dijo Wirt. “Solo estaremos aquí un par de días y no... No quiero arruinar nada por abrir mi bocota y soltar todo tipo de sentimientos que Dipper no necesita en su vida ahora. O nunca. Así que solo iremos a casa y yo... No tendré que preocuparme más por eso. Ya sabes, quizá la próxima vez que los veamos estos... sentimientos y poemas... hayan pasado.”

“¿Pero no te pondrá triste eso?” Presionó Greg. “¿Qué pasa si a Dipper también le gustas? ¿No lo pondría eso triste también?”

“No le gusto, Greg. Confía en mí.” Le revolvió de nuevo el cabello, moviéndolo después a un lado para poder levantarse. “Y sí, tal vez esté triste por un tiempo, pero puedo manejarlo. Está bien.”

Sus ojos cayeron sobre el poema y duraron un minuto o dos, retazando las líneas con su mirada. Luego la hizo bolo y la lanzó dentro del estuche de su clarinete donde yacía abierto en el suelo. Wirt sacudió la cabeza y exhaló una larga bocanada de aire antes de buscar en su maleta por un suéter para reemplazar el que vestía.

“Sigues- ¿sigues queriendo ir a la fiesta, Greg?” le preguntó dudoso.

Greg se enderezó en su asiento. “Sí,” le respondió, un poco más bajo de lo normal. “Dijimos que iríamos. Van a preguntarse dónde estamos y por qué no fuimos.”

Justo como el verano tras el que regresaron de Lo Desconocido. Wirt cerró los dedos alrededor del suéter borgoña entre sus manos. Qué apropiado. Dejó el suéter de lado y se quitó el amarillo que tenía para poder cambiarlo.

“Tienes razón. Sí.” Alisó la tela, luego se sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones cuando se irguió en su lugar. “Sí iremos, Greg. No te preocupes. Partimos en unos minutos, ¿te parece?”

“Muy bien.” Greg lo miró mientras recogía un libro de la mesa de noche del motel y se acostaba sobre su estómago en la cama que sus padres habían estado usando.

Mientras Wirt pasaba las páginas, Jason Funderburker croó por su atención. Greg suspiró un poco y volvió a encogerse de hombros. Todavía no tenía todas las respuestas. ¿No eran curiosas las cosas?

Wirt mantuvo su palabra, sin embargo, y los hermanos y su rana partieron hacia la Cabaña del Misterio con el sol todavía alto en el cielo y bastante tiempo de sobra antes de la hora en que empezaba la fiesta.

\----

Esto era una tontería. Dipper suspiró, cerrando parcialmente la sudadera y anhelando su chaleco. Pero era una fiesta, ¿no? La que daba arranque al verano. No existía una regla en contra de vestirse mejor de lo habitual. No es que estuviera intentando verse mejor de lo habitual por una persona en particular. Razón. Una razón en particular.

Oh, chico, estaba en serios problemas.

Agarró su gorra, cubriendo el cabello que esta vez se había tomado el tiempo de cepillar, y se sintió más y más como un idiota. Luego de una excursión por el bosque con su hermana - decepcionante y perturbadora al no encontrar a los hombres lobo en su guarida - se dio una ducha. Oh, no, en serio estaba intentando verse bien para él.

Esto era completamente estúpido. La última vez que le había gustado alguien durante esta fiesta, terminó usando una copiadora mágica para usarla unas diez veces en sí mismo. Un absoluto desastre, pero sabía lo serio que era cuando contempló volver a intentar hacer la misma cosa. Pero sentía que Wirt notaría que el Dipper que apareciera en la fiesta tenía un número dos escrito en su gorra en lugar de un pino. Quizá lo notaría. Quería que Wirt lo notara.

Frotó las manos sobre su ruborizado rostro. Su corazón palpitaba por los nervios, su estómago se retorcía, y empezaba a sentir hormigueos. ¡Hormigueos! ¿Por qué éste estúpido flechazo tenía que aparecer? Odiaba sentir tanta incertidumbre.

“¡Oye, Dipper!”

Soltó un grito ahogado, dando un salto hacia atrás, sosteniéndose el pecho. “¡Mabel!”

Ella rio y con un dedo en su pecho, se entusiasmó por verlo arreglarse en su propio estilo de Dipper. “¿Son esos tus nuevos vaqueros?”

“No.”

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero Mabel sonrió. “¿Sin corbatín?”

“No me lo puse el año pasado, ¿por qué lo usaría este año? Lo que era genial a los doce años ahora ya no lo es.”

“Wendy lleva el suyo.”

“A Wendy le gusta ser irónica.” Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, mirándola ceñudo. “¿Por qué siempre estás en mi cuarto?”

“Porque nunca lo cierras cuando piensas sobre cosas. Whomp, whomp.” Le pinchó las mejillas y él quitó sus manos de encima. “¿Listo para festejar, hermano?”

“Supongo. Todavía hay que decorar.”

“¿Adivina quién ha confiscado latas de serpentina?” Alardeó ella, a continuación, yendo a asomarse por la ventana después de asegurarse de recibir una sonrisa. Presionó la nariz contra el cristal, mirando a través de las manchas de color. “Agarré un par adicional para Wirt y Greg. No deben tardar en llegar, ¿verdad? Dijeron que vendrían temprano.”

Y su problema regresó. Dipper se balanceó sobre sus pies, pero fue incapaz de evitar unirse a su hermana frente a la ventana para buscarlos. “Sí, pero nunca planeamos algo antes de que se fueran.”

Luego de que su extraño, y muy divertido, dueto terminara porque Dipper no había sido capaz de concentrarse en las notas una vez que se dio cuenta que Wirt había caído dentro de su propio mundo, ojos cerrados mientras tocaba. Y después, estaba la manera en la que se había sonrojado y tartamudeado cuando se dio cuenta que terminó la canción solo.

A Dipper le gustaba tocar, le encantaba, en serio, y siempre estaba dispuesto a tomar su sousafón e ir a algún lugar a tocarlo para no tener que molestar a nadie. Pero Wirt se había sumido por completo en la música igual que cuando Dipper se sumía por completo en sus planes o físicas. Eso había sido muy agradable de ver; y además otra razón por la que Dipper había pasado la mayor parte de la noche sin dormir.

Estaba muy hundido en esto, y demasiado rápido.

“¡Niños!” alguien ladró. “Sus-” Hubo una breve pausa. “¡Quiénes sean que sean están aquí y tenemos decoraciones que colgar! ¡Bajen ahora!”

“¡Están aquí!” Gritó Mabel, saliendo del cuarto.

Dipper se sintió mareado, y mantuvo las manos cerradas en sus bolsillos mientras la seguía. Oh, chico.

“¡Hola, Mabel!” Greg había sido levantado en brazos y reía al tiempo que Dipper llegó con ellos. “¡Te ves hermosa!”

“No uh... no llegamos muy temprano, ¿cierto?” Preguntó Wirt, su mirada deslizándose al recién llegado al notarlo, color inundando sus mejillas. Oh no, se veía bien. Perfectamente atractivo a los ojos de la misma forma en que acariciar una piedra lisa y pulida apelaba a las puntas de los dedos- no. No más poesía.

“¡Claro que no!” Mabel dio un giro, su falda de volantes girando ampliamente alrededor de sus piernas incluso después de que se detuvo. “¡Estábamos a punto de arreglar todo!”

El Tío Stan hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia la tienda de regalos. “Soos intenta volver a recordar cómo ese teclado suyo funciona, y yo estoy empezando a creer que Wendy se quedó dormida. Así que, Mabel, estás a cargo.”

“¡Sí!”

“Hombre.”

“¡Oye! Sin discutir. Solo hagan algo de trabajo,” les ordenó y fue a las escaleras.

Mabel subió a Greg sobre sus hombros, expuestos por su suéter de cuello ancho, salvo su cabello que caía en cascada y las tiras brillantes de su blusa. “¡Gemela alfa! ¡Gemela alfa!”

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco y la caminó alrededor ella, agachando la cabeza.

Greg lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha, pero al parecer Wirt lo atrapó en el acto y con una mirada, lo tuvo cambiando de tácticas rápidamente. Si su querido hermano no quería que dijera nada, ¡entonces así sería! Al menos no a propósito. Un accidente era completamente distinto y estaba fuera de su control.

“Así que, ¿qué es lo primero en la lista, Gemela Alfa Mabel?” le preguntó, doblando los brazos para recargarse sobre su cabeza.

“¡No es la gemela alfa!” Dipper replicó y Mabel rio.

“Lo soy,” le susurró al niño en sus hombros y pasó saltando lejos de Dipper hacia la tienda de regalos y al espacio para la fiesta. Les había tomado un par de horas despejar todo, pero cuando Mabel se puso a dar vueltas en medio de la habitación, tenía que admitir que había valido la pena.

“La primera orden del día, ¡música para festejar!” declaró. “¿Cómo se supone que empecemos a decorar una fiesta sin los apropiados efectos de sonido?” Correteó hacia el escenario, donde Soos estudiaba diligentemente el libro que explicaba las complejidades de su teclado de DJ. Mabel presionó dos botones y la música empezó a retumbar, haciéndose oír éxitos de los cuarenta.

Wendy quitó la revista sobre su cara, sus piernas colgando del brazo del sofá que había sido empujado contra la pared. “Así que volvió a poner a Mabel a cargo, ¿eh?”

Dipper solo suspiró, dirigiéndose al clóset por una escalera mientras Mabel exigía serpentinas.

Con sus preocupaciones ligeramente apaciguadas y con Greg ocupado con Mabel y la planificación de la fiesta, Wirt fue capaz de liberarse de su burbuja de aislamiento. Dipper actuaba... raro. Al menos, más raro de lo que había sido los primeros dos días- en el tiempo que Wirt lo había conocido, en cualquier caso. Estaba distante, medio taciturno, y mientras suponía que ser nombrado el gemelo beta podía hacerte sentir justamente descontento, Wirt tenía la sensación de que Mabel siendo el gemelo alfa no era nada nuevo. Pensándolo mejor, estaba bastante seguro de que habían mencionado algo sobre eso mientras estuvieron en Lo Desconocido, así que estaba muy seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con el humor de Dipper.

¿Entonces, qué?

Incluso si no quería... seguir a donde sus reflexiones poéticas querían llevarlo, seguía queriendo ser su amigo y los amigos se animaban el uno al otro. Sí. Por lo que eso es lo que haría, era un buen plan. No era tan bueno animando a otros como Greg, pero la intención era lo que contaba. ¿Podría ser que nada resultó de su investigación sobre esos hombres bestia? Pero eso no explicaba por qué parecía evitar contacto visual con él-

Ya sabía.

Un chillido estrangulado escapó de él en lo que palidecía considerablemente. _Ya sabía_. Y ahora todo era incómodo.

Pero, ¿cómo? Wirt presionó las palmas contra su cara y gruñó. Estaba siendo paranoico. No había forma de que lo supiera. Acababa de escribir el poema esa misma mañana y Greg no le había dicho. Así que todo estaba bien. Ese no era el problema.

“¡Wirt!” Lo llamó Mabel, viendo una oportunidad mientras ambos lucían miserables. “¡Ayuda a Dipper con las serpentinas! ¡Yo y mi nuevo oficial compañero de planear fiestas tenemos otros deberes que atender!” Bajó a Greg de un movimiento y lo roció con serpentina en aerosol entre risitas.

“C-claro.” Wirt se balanceó sobre sus pies, luego sacudió la cabeza y caminó con firmeza en la dirección que Dipper había tomado.

Ayudarlo con las serpentinas. Podía ayudarlo con las serpentinas sin tener que mencionar que había escrito un poema sobre él. Claro que podía. No tenía que decir nada acerca de su pequeño... flechazo por él. Oh, flechazo no sonaba correcto para nada. Wirt se tomó algo de tiempo fuera de su pánico interno para reprenderse mentalmente por la palabra. Le gustaba. Le gustaba, y mucho. Un flechazo simplemente no sonaba bien. No era poético.

“Aunque es un sentimiento adecuado para atribuir este a tembloroso dolor dentro de mi alma,” reconoció en voz baja, aunque estaba cerca de otras personas. “Aplastado como hojas de otoño desmoronadas esparcidas en este solitario camino.”

Wendy le pegó en el hombro. “Amigo, qué profundo.”

Wirt se tensó, abriendo los ojos grandes al voltear a verla, y cruzó los brazos contra su pecho en ademán protector. “¿Qué-? O-oh, uh... Claro. ¿Gracias? Supongo...”

Ella rio, bastante acostumbrada a escuchar a otros hablar consigo mismos. Más notablemente Dipper, quién los estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo mientras recargaba la escalera contra la pared. “No me extraña que Dipper sea amigos contigo, hombre. Siempre es-”

El rostro del gemelo palideció. “Gracias Wendy, estoy seguro de que Mabel te necesita,” se apresuró a decirle y ella volvió a reír.

“Nerd.”

“Fenómeno,” le replicó devuelta y hubo un momento donde se fulminaron con la mirada antes de que Wendy volviera a reír. Dipper exhaló una bocanada de alivio cuando la vio alejarse, llevándose con ella sus embarazosas historias. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba por su cuenta con Wirt. Bien, básicamente. Con los otros al lado opuesto del lugar y su irritante estado de alerta, bien podrían haber estado solos.

“Entonces, uh, eso de la poesía... ¿Todavía lo haces?” le preguntó, golpeándose inmediatamente en la frente. Claro que sí. _Cómo no._ Habían sido solo meses para él - ¿por qué eso habría de cambiar? “Espera. Quiero decir. Duh.”

Wirt se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. “Sí, sigo... perdona, sé que es algo extraño y que a la mayoría de la gente no le gusta. Intentaré no uh... hacer eso.”

“No me molesta. Es decir, si las cosas vienen a ti solo... ¿dilas? Supongo. Me gusta. Um.” Mortificado, Dipper puso bajo su brazo dos rollos de serpentinas que Wendy había traído. “¿Puedes sostener la escalera para mí?”

“Sí, seguro. Claro.”

Se acercó a su lado, agarrando el lado de la escalera más cercano a él. Dudando, tuvo la intención de agarrar el otro lado, pero hasta que Dipper empezara a escalar, sus brazos estarían algo así como rodeándolo. Wirt sonrió nervioso y agarró solo un lado con ambas manos. Ajustaría todo, una vez que haya trepado uno de los peldaños. Bien.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Mabel había enviado a Wirt y no había venido ella misma como siempre? Él era lindo y estaba cerca y Dipper sintió sus propios labios curvarse en una nerviosa sonrisa. “Gracias,” le murmuró, y empezó a subir los peldaños.

Ya arriba, empezó a amarrar las serpentinas en las vigas. “Y, uh, ¿qué estaban haciendo tú y Greg?”

“Oh. Bueno, uh...” No le cuentes del poema. No le cuentes del poema. “Desayunamos algo tarde en ese restaurante con nuestra mamá y su papá antes de que se fueran, luego llevé a Greg a caminar por el pueblo para, ya sabes, conocer el lugar. Después pasamos el rato en el motel y nos arreglamos.” _Bien, Wirt. Genial, ni una sola mención sobre poesía_. Se dio una palmada mental en la espalda mientras ajustaba su agarre sobre la escalera para mantenerla firme, los ojos fijos sobre el peldaño frente él.

“Y Greg vio un programa sobre un pato y yo escribí unos poemas.” _No_.

“¿Patotective? Mabel y yo solíamos verlo todo el tiempo.” Dipper volteó, algo agitado por la extraña combinación de alivio y decepción al ver que Wirt no lo estaba mirando. Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? Estúpido. “¿Y de qué eran los poemas?”

“¡Nada! ¡Verano! ¡Cosas sobre el verano y- y cosas veraniegas!” dejó escapar, alzando la mirada para ver si le creía o si sospechaba algo o si pensaba que era extraño. “Solo- tu sabes, cosas que no toman lugar en mi cabeza y tengo que escribirlas en papel. Y sí, estoy seguro de que el pato usaba un gorro de caza y tenía una lupa, así que es probable que fuera Patotective.”

Dipper lo miró un momento. Sí le creía, en verdad, pero había algo en su tono que le tuvo dudando si esa era la completa verdad. “Uh. Voy a bajar,” le advirtió, esperando a que Wirt se apartada antes de bajar - aunque se deslizó la mayor parte para acelerar el proceso.

No pudo evitar estirar el brazo, dejando una mano sobre el brazo de Wirt. “Mira, amigo, no tienes que contarme. Solo estaba curioso y- es tonto.” Dipper jaló su gorra, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. “Nada más quería saber qué te inspiraba, creo. Es que, parecías tan apasionado con la poesía como con tu clarinete. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien.”

El corazón de Wirt se estremeció en su pecho ante el más mínimo contacto de su mano con su brazo. El color de sus mejillas se profundizó a pesar de que su suéter actuaba como una barrera porque se sentía bien. Y él estaba siendo bueno. Dipper le estaba dando una oportunidad. No lo estaba presionando para hablar más del asunto, incluso cuando sabía que había algo que contar porque era inteligente - súper inteligente y muy hermoso - y quería decirle.

Wirt apretó los labios. Quería ser abierto y honesto, pero...

“Me... me apasiona la poesía, supongo. ¿Y también soy muy sobreprotector? En especial cuando sigo trabajando en una. Tiene elementos del verano. Mi caminata de hace rato inspiró algunas partes. Es solo que... sigo intentando escribir este poema. No es quiera hablar contigo de qué trata, me gustaría. Me-” Wirt tragó duro, su sonrisa regresando, pequeña y vacilante. “En verdad me gustaría. Solo no estoy listo. Aún. Para hablar de ello.”

“De acuerdo.” Dipper le dio un apretón a su brazo antes de devolver su atención a la escalera. “De nuevo al trabajo porque el supuesto gemelo alfa o lo que sea nos está hablando. Por cierto, no tienes que ayudar en serio.”

Wirt se encogió de hombros, tanto su sonrisa como su postura relajándose mientras iba a recoger la escalera para cargarla a su siguiente parada de serpentinas. “Me gusta ayudar. No me molesta. Además, alguien tiene que sostener la escalera, ¿cierto? Con todas las cosas alocadas que haces a diario, ser eliminado por una escalera sería una manera muy anticlimática para partir, ¿huh?”

“Tendría que regresar como un fantasma y crear caos sobre todas las escaleras del mundo. Buscar mi venganza y todo eso.” Sonriendo, acomodó la escalera y la escaló para colgar las serpentinas. Cuando subieron de volumen a la música, por poco grita a su hermana que le baje hasta que reconoció la canción. Y la banda. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. “Dime, ¿qué tipo de música te gusta?”

“Um...”

Wirt cerro con fuerza sus labios en orden de no sonreír como un idiota. Era tan tierno. Miró hacia otro lado, luego volvió a mirarlo, nada seguro de qué es lo que quería a este punto, y necesitaba no quedarse estancado en sus pensamientos porque Dipper acababa de preguntarle algo, ¿no?

“Me gusta, uh-” Su voz salió ahogada y tuvo que volver a empezar. “Me gusta casi pura música vieja. De los ochenta y los noventa, música jazz, sinfonías, cosas así. Pero escucho de cualquier tipo al menos una ves, ¿sabes? No me gusta descartar cosas que podrían gustarme sin estar seguro o no.”

“¡Exacto!” Dipper miró abajo para sonreírle. Mucha de su incomodidad y mal humor había sido descartado, cambiado por su actitud curiosa y optimista. Tanto él y Mabel nunca habían sido del tipo tímido, después de todo, y estaba genuinamente interesado en aprender más sobre el otro adolescente.

Tan monumental como sus experiencias compartidas en Lo Desconocido y tan elemental como su atracción a ese lindo rostro, Dipper usaba la cabeza. Quería saber lo que había en la de Wirt. “Nunca entenderé a la gente oye un género y piensa ‘eso es, esta es toda la música que existe.’ Cuando hay, como, millones de otras cosas para escuchar.”

“Sí,” Wirt estuvo de acuerdo, la sonrisa completa incapaz de mantenerse a raya ante la franqueza de Dipper. “O, como, cuando las personas sienten que, porque les gusta un tipo de música, significa que no puede gustarles algo más que sea completamente diferente. Es una cosa si eso es en verdad todo lo que les gusta, pero no sé. En lo personal, yo necesito algo de variedad en mi música. Especialmente cuando toco el clarinete. Me gusta intentar diferentes cosas, ver si puedo hacerlo o si me interesa. No puedo inventar canciones en mi cabeza como Greg, pero bien puedo encontrar las notas en canciones que ya existen.”

“No me sorprende. Después de ayer - cuidado, ahí voy.” Se deslizó de nuevo por la escalera, moviéndose al siguiente espacio. “Como decía, después de ayer, fue muy obvio. Yo jamás podría hacer eso. Solo escuchar una canción, ¿y poder tocarla? Nunca.”

“¿En serio?” Wirt lo miró, avanzando para acomodar la escalera por puro hábito. “Bueno... es solo algo que siempre he podido hacer. Aunque no soy tan bueno leyendo partituras. Tardo un tiempo en poder entenderlas.” Ladeó la cabeza un poco mientras observaba a Dipper volver a subir para colgar más serpentinas. “¿Qué te hizo interesarte en los sousáfonos? Quiero decir, ¿decidiste hacerlo porque querías tocar?”

“No lo sé. Bueno, sí, pero...” Puso los ojos en blanco, acomodando la serpentina. “¿No es una gran razón? Supongo. Mis padres solían invertir mucho en Mabel y en mí - cosa de gemelos, ¿entiendes? Nos inscribieron básicamente a las mismas cosas, así que terminé en un par de tontas clases de baile y ella terminó en sóftbol. Cosas así.

“Pero luego quiso aprender cómo tocar un instrumento cuando empezamos sexto grado porque adoraba grabarse en primaria, y si ella iba a se acarreada a clases de música, yo también tenía que ir. Para entonces ya estaba harto de hacer todo lo que ella hacía ya que siempre tenía que intentar hacer todo, así que escogí el sousafón para hacer tanto escándalo como pudiera y tal vez nuestros padres no nos harían hacer todo juntos.”

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una seña a Wirt para hacerle saber que iba a volver a bajar. Ahora estaba entrado en el ritmo, así que fue más rápido. “Captaron el mensaje, pero abandonó la flauta después de dos semanas y yo me quedé haciendo ruido. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué el clarinete?”

Imaginando al niño que conoció en Lo Desconocido hacer un alboroto y actuar desafiante por un instrumento musical - un sousafón nada menos, y todo el escándalo que seguro lo acompañaba - lo tuvo sonriendo, inmerso por completo en la historia hasta que Dipper invirtió los papeles. “Oh. Bueno, mi mamá- y mi papá, creo, querían que intentara cosas diferentes solo para ver si estaba interesado en ellas.”

Wirt se encogió de hombros. “Me inscribieron a fútbol, las Ligas Menores, un grupo de teatro, y luego a música. Ninguno de los otros me gustó. Es decir, ¿me puedes imaginar jugando fútbol? No podía ni siquiera ir a las fiestas con piñata a recoger dulces, olvida adentrarme a la refriega de un montón de niños de cinco años pateando y abriéndose paso a una pelota que podría salir volando y golpearme en la cara.” Se dio cuenta que estaba saliéndose de tema y sacudió la cabeza.

“Mi papá escogió el clarinete porque eso era lo que él tocaba cuando era pequeño. Al principio creí que, si me volvía muy bueno en ello, querría pasar más tiempo conmigo, pero cuando se fue... Seguí tocando y ayudó. Descubrí que sin la presión de tener que impresionarlo, de verdad podía perderme en la música y me hizo... me hizo sentir bien. Fue como la única constante que tuve en mi vida mientras todo lo demás cambiaba. Siempre tuve a mi clarinete y no tenía que tocarlo para nadie más si no quería.”

Su mirada se perdió al otro lado de la habitación mientras sostenía en su próximo lugar, cayendo sobre Mabel y Greg apiñados alrededor de sus cerdo y rana que vestían gorros de fiesta. “Afortunadamente, ya no me molesta tocar para otras personas,” agregó, sonriendo a Dipper. “Es agradable tener a una audiencia o alguien con quien tocar.”

“Sí.” Su mirada también había caído sobre sus hermanos, pero pronto volvió a Wirt. Sí, le gustaba su lindo rostro y no podía evitar devolverle la sonrisa, pero su corazón se rompió por el niño que había querido impresionar a su papá. Y ahora su mente estaba intrigada, así que supo que estaba hundido. ¿Lindo, inteligente y divertido? De plano hundido. “Cuando sea que quieras tocar, cuenta conmigo. Me gustó verte el otro día,” añadió, un color fresco tiñendo sus mejillas, pero tenía que decírselo. “Te pierdes por completo en ella.”

El rubor de Wirt acompañó al de Dipper. “¿De verdad? ¿Te gustó? No fue, no sé, ¿raro ni nada?”

“No, fue- Voy a bajar.” Se deslizó hasta el piso, pero metió sus pulgares en la trabilla de sus vaqueros y se balanceó sobre sus tobillos en vez de recoger la escalera para moverla al siguiente lugar. Igual ya habían terminado con la pared, y quería un minuto para intentar expresar algo de estos sentimientos.

Era un torpe y estaba hundido. “Fue genial. Tu eres genial. Y, quiero decir, no solo con el clarinete,” le clarificó. “Eres algo- bueno, no algo.” ¿Por qué no podía hablar el español cuando quería? “Eres genial. Solo en general y- sí.”

Dipper se sobresaltó un poco cuando su hermana lo llamó, y su rubor se profundizó considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia ellos. Oh, no.

\----

Al otro lado de la habitación, tanto ella como Greg cubiertos por completo de serpentina en aerosol, Mabel los observó con ojos entrecerrados. Aunque esto era bueno - estaban hablando, Dipper volvía a sonreír - no había tenido el brillo dramático que había estado esperando o queriendo. ¿Dónde estaba las miradas fijas y los sonrojos adorables cuando uno, o los dos, eran atrapados mirando al otro?

Claramente, Wirt tenía algo de poder de voluntad. Ella estaba segura de que podía quebrarlo y obtener algo de esas miradas fijas. Solo necesitaba tomar ventaja del impulsado humor de Dipper antes de se volviera a enfurruñar. Por qué no solo se arriesgaba cuando le gustaba alguien la sobrepasaba, y podría ver con claridad que había mutuos sentimientos en potencia y Wirt no parecía estar arriesgándose tampoco.

Los chicos eran tontos.

Revolvió el cabello de Greg, mirando a los dos mover la escalera. Esta vez cuando Dipper escaló, hubo un poco de mirarse fijamente. Bueno, pero no grandioso. Era el momento de grandioso. Apretando los labios, corrió hacia el escenario para conectar su iPod y buscó su lista de reproducción de Dipper. Algunas de Bad First Impressions para empezar, seguido de algunas de los éxitos más populares para chicas. Abusó del volumen un poco para estar segura de que los alcanzara hasta donde estaban y saltó cuando la cintura de Dipper empezó a sacudirse al tempo de la música.

“¡Ve a por él, hermano!” susurró y luego le dio una sonrisa a Greg y Jason Funderburker. “¡Casi lo olvido! Dijiste que a Jason Funderburker le gustan los sombreros de fiesta, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo uno para él! Pato también tiene uno.”

“¡Sí!” Contento, Greg sostuvo arriba a su rana, pero no le había pasado desapercibido la manera en la que Mabel había mirado a sus hermanos, o la manera en que había elegido la música con la que a Dipper le gustaba bailar.

Guardó silencio mientras la seguía a donde estaban los gorros de fiesta, dejándola escoger uno que combinara bien con el tono de piel de Jason Funderburker. Cuando lo puso en su cabeza, lo bajó y dio paso atrás para admirarlo. La rana croó y lo miró. Era hermoso.

“¿Estás tratando de poner el ambiente?” le preguntó, de pronto sintiéndose como si fuera bueno momento de enterarse con la situación del gorro de fiesta y las serpentinas en aerosol más o menos resueltas.

Ella se rio, acariciando la cabeza de su cerdo y dándole una galleta mientras se acurrucaba feliz debajo de la mesa de comida. “¿A qué te refieres?”

“Te vi mirando a Wirt y a Dipper,” explicó Greg. “Y cambiaste la música como si quisiera poner el ambiente como hacen en las películas. ¿Es lo que intentas hacer? ¿También quieres que Wirt y Dipper se enamoren?”

Ella jadeó, recogiéndolo para dar un giro entusiasta con él. Cuando lo regresó sobre sus pies, se arrodilló para sonreír a su adorable cara de bebé. “¡Sí! Eres tan listo. Solo no les digas lo que estoy haciendo, ¿está bien? Hacer de cupido es un trabajo muy cuidadoso.”

“Muy bien.” Greg sonrió y le dio un pulgar arriba. “Puedo hacer eso. De todas formas, no se supone que le diga a Dipper que a Wirt le gusta.” Pero jamás dijo nada sobre no contarle a Mabel, así que hacerlo estaba más que bien.

Ella tuvo que tragarse un chillido, resignándose a rebotar en su lugar y reír. “¡Lo sabía! ¡Yo lo sabía! Oh, en serio son pésimos ocultando cosas.”

Descansó una mano sobre su emocionado corazón, dándose a sí misma un par de palmadas para tranquilizarse, al menos lo suficiente para asegurarse de que Greg comprendía bien contra qué se estaba enfrentando. “Pero, ¿no te molesta? Ya que los dos son chicos.”

Greg función el ceño. “Bueno, sí a Wirt y a Dipper no les molesta que los dos sean chicos, ¿por qué a mí sí?”

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para frotar sus narices. “En verdad eres muy listo, Greg. ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer de cupido?”

“¿Significa que puedo ayudar a Wirt a dejar de estar triste por escribir poemas de Dipper que nunca quiere llegar a enseñarle? ¿Qué van a enamorarse y vivir felices para siempre?” Greg abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante cada posibilidad, juntando expectante las manos.

¿Le había escrito un poema a Dipper? ¡Oh, esto acababa de mejorar! Mabel le revolvió el cabello. “Si hacemos esto bien, sí. El único problema es que ustedes dos van a irse en un par de días, así que tenemos que actuar rápido y planear una manera de seguir juntos.”

Greg puso su expresión más seria y golpeó un puño contra la palma de su mano. “Sí. ¡Oh!” La seriedad se desvaneció cuando surgió con una idea. “Una vez se le ponchó una llanta al carro de mi papá, no pudimos ir a la escuela por una hora mientras lo arreglaba. Si le sacamos el aire a todas las llantas del auto de mis papás, ¡no tendremos que irnos durante cuatro horas!”

Ella contuvo una risita, considerando el plan. “Creo que seríamos atrapados, y arreglar llantas ponchadas cuesta dinero. Lo tendremos como reserva si juntarlos rápido no funciona, pero creo que debemos esperar. ¿Qué es más romántico que una fiesta? Montones de gente, cuartos oscuros, música y baile-” Se detuvo. “¡Baile! Tengo un nuevo plan para Hacer Que Wirt Note La Lindura De Dipper, aká HQWNLLDD. Hm. Puede que tenga que acortar eso después, pero funciona por ahora.”

“Creo que Wirt ya piensa que es lindo. Lo llamo una brisa de aire fresco en su poema y creo que habló sobre sus ojos siendo bonitos, pero fue difícil de leer,” Greg ofreció como intento de ser útil. “¿Dipper también piensa que Wirt es lindo? Necesitamos un... HQ... uh... WN... ¿el resto de las letras del plan, por si acaso?”

Mabel estudió a su hermano, apretando los labios. Sonreían el uno al otro, lo cual era magnífico. “No, Dipper definitivamente cree que es lindo. Muy bien, ¡nuevo nombre para el plan! ABTART, o ab-tarta, porque, ¿por qué no? Operación «Amor de Bobos Triunfará Ante Todo». ¿Qué te parece?”

“¡Ab-tarta!” Celebró Greg. “¡Será el mejor plan del mundo! ¡Porque tiene tarta en el nombre! Tendremos que ser súper sigilosos, como espías, ¡para que nuestra operación tenga éxito!”

“Natural. Pero tengo un escenario para nuestro plan en mente. Tu trabajo, una vez elijas aceptarlo, será asegurarte de que Wirt preste atención a Dipper mientras hago que Dipper se relaje. Su canción favorita saldrá en menos de un minuto, ¡así que la hora de actuar es ahora! ¿Puedes hacer eso?”

“¡Sí!”

“¡Fantástico! Jason Funderburker, tú te quedas con Pato por el momento. ¡Sé nuestros ojos sobre la pista!”

 _Rorop_.

Le dio una palmada a la rana, y luego a Pato, como buena medida antes de saltar por la pista. “¡Dipper! ¡Tienes que bailar conmigo!”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” Ya estaba sonrojado cuando se acercó ella, y tuvo que morder sus risitas al ver que el rostro de Wirt estaba igual. ¿Y ellos la llamaban torpe? ¡Bah!

“¡Vamos, Dipper! Sabes que no vas a bailar conmigo en la fiesta - nunca lo haces.”

“Siempre estás ocupada, y hay muchas personas en la fiesta, y- No, Mabel, no quiero-” Ella lo arrastró por las mangas de su sudadera, y en serio se arrepintió de habérsela puesto, disparando una mirada nerviosa sobre su hombro al otro adolescente. “Vamos, Mabel.” ¡No iba a bailar! ¡No en frente de Wirt! La idea era mortificante en tantos niveles.

Sin embargo, su gemela había medido el tiempo bien, y la canción que quería bailar con él empezó a pulsar de las bocinas. “Un baile,” le insistió ella, tomando sus manos. Lo forzó a moverse, empujando sus manos para que moviera los hombros mientras la miraba de mala gana. Subestimada, lo empujó más fuerte mientras el tempo de la canción iba subiendo. Estaba moviendo la cintura, e intentar quedarse quieto no hacía nada más que motivar más a su hermana. “¡¿Dónde está tu espíritu fiestero, Dipper?!”

“Escondiéndose,” fue su respuesta en seco, pero ella bufó y lo soltó para bailar sin él. La culpa fue inmediata cuando le dirigió una mirada de cachorro triste. Tontas hermanas, pensó, y estiró los brazos para agarrar su mano y hacerla dar una vuelta. “Uno. Solo uno.”

“¡Cuenta con ello!” exclamó ella, riéndose mientras caían en el ritmo del otro. En segundos, justo como había esperado, su hermano estaba riendo. Era sencillo decir cuál de los dos era el mejor bailando, pero Mabel sabía cómo hacer que su hermano se viera bien y Dipper tenía quince años de ser su gemelo para saber lo que quería y cuándo.

Saltaron, giraron, y solo bailaron. Y cuando Mabel empezó a cantar, Dipper se traicionó a sí mismo y cantó partes de la canción con ella. No importaba que se viera genial, y eso es lo que Mabel quería. Lo quería riéndose, suelto y libre. Siempre pensaba demasiado con sus flechazos y era así de simple.

Tener a alguien que te gusta, estar con ese alguien, decirle que te gusta, ver qué pasa después. Bam. Hecho.

Si tenía algo que decir sobre el asunto, y ciertamente le gustaba pensar que así era, entonces estos dos chicos que eran obviamente perfectos para el otro iban a saber que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Cuando la canción iba a terminar, chocaron los puños sonriendo y ambos sin aliento. “¡Gemelos!” gritaron al mismo tiempo, un viejo hábito, y Dipper dio un paso atrás.

“Tuviste tu baile. ¿Contenta?”

“¡Sí! exclamó ella y saltó hacia él. La atrapó con facilidad, alzándola del suelo y dando una vuelta con ella para hacerla reír. Solo cuando la bajó es que notó los ojos sobre él. Wendy, Soos y Greg, claro, pero solo un par importaba.

Aunque sus mejillas enrojecieron, seguía con la adrenalina al tope. Sigue la corriente. ¿No le había dicho eso a Wirt en Lo Desconocido? Algunas veces, solo había que seguirla. Alzando su gorra, le dio un golpecito en dirección a Wirt, y sonrió sobre el sonrojo.

Con el corazón palpitando, Wirt tuvo que cubrir su boca con la mano para ocultar cualquier señal de su traicionara y enamorada sonrisa. Todo su rostro ardía, hasta sus orejas. Estaba fuera de su liga. Dipper Pines era absolutamente encantador, en cada sentido de la palabra. Tenía talento con creces, podía hablar fácilmente con cualquiera y hacerles sentir que importaban, podía bailar como quería y no podría importarle menos lo que el mundo pensara de él, y él... él creía que era genial. Dipper creía que Wirt era genial y luego iba y se ponía a bailar y su sonrisa era su cosa favorita en el mundo, ¿y qué se supone que hiciera ahora?

Antes creyó que había estado en problemas. Si esto era alguna indicación de cómo el resto de la noche y el siguiente día iban a ser, Wirt no tenía oportunidad. _Oh, qué mares tan tumultuosos tengo por delante, velas atrapadas por el implacable viento del amor que me llevan de camino hacia ti._


	7. Chapter 7

Para las seis el estacionamiento estaba repleto de adolescentes y un puñado de niños saliendo de autos para formarse. Dipper suspiró, abriendo la caja de efectivo y haciendo una mueca inconforme hacia el cartel de _Sin cambios ni devoluciones_ que su tío le había dado. Tanto él como Wendy tenían una, Wirt acomodado entre ellos en la mesita al lado de la puerta. Aunque Wendy solo estaría con ellos hasta que llegaran sus amigos.

Más personas se formaron de su lado porque, bueno, él ignoraba el cartel de su tío y le daba cambio a las personas cuando pagaban. Wendy no, más por flojera que por ser codiciosa, pero la gente estaba bien versada con la forma particular en que este lugar trabajaba. Ve con Wendy si tenías diez dólares exactos; con Dipper si solo tenías uno de veinte.

Era un trabajo rápido, los cálculos lo bastante simples como para dejar a su mente divagar sobre Wirt más de lo que era quizá necesario. De acuerdo, definitivamente más de lo necesario, pero ahí estaba. Mirando a la gente o agachando la cabeza para intentar evitar que esa misma gente lo mirara. Dipper se inclinó, chocando sus hombros. “¿Estás bien?”

Wirt asintió, vaciló un poco, y devolvió el gesto. “Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Es que no esperaba atantas personas- ¡no que esperara que nadie viniera! Claro que vendrían, pero- No sé a dónde voy con esto.”

Frotó su nuca, demasiado consciente de lo cerca que él y Dipper estaban sentados- y Wendy también, aunque ella no era la que consumía sus pensamientos. y era demasiado relajada para hacerlo sentir incómodo de haber sido alguien diferente. También estaba demasiado cerca de Dipper, y pronto descubrió que, así sentados, si movía la pierna tan solo un poco, su rodilla rozaba con la del otro chico. Había intentado no volver a hacer eso.

Y no ayudaba que hubiera un grupo de adolescentes frente a ellos, mirándolo. Preguntándose qué hacía ahí, qué derecho tenía de estar sentado en ese lugar. Mientras ver a las personas era un pasatiempo que disfrutaba, no sentía el mismo consuelo cuando eran ellas quienes le devolvían la mirada.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Su mirada se desvió a un lado hacia Dipper, quién contaba el cambio exacto sin detenerse a dudar. Porque no le importaba, por eso. Sentarse a su lado valía más que nunca las miradas fijas, reales o imaginarias, y si eso no sonaba ridículamente cursi o cliché, entonces Wirt no sabía cómo describirlo. _Antes de que lo sepa, le estaré haciendo una cinta de mezclas._

“No te preocupes. Estos son técnicamente todos lo que vendrán.” Dipper lo miró, ofreciéndole una sonrisa ya que Wirt lo estaba mirando. Se removió en su lugar como si fuera a acomodarse, pero dejó que sus rodillas chocaran. Era tonto, y estaba siendo un tonto, pero esperaba que no se alejara de él.

“¡Dipper!” llamó alguien, su acento coreano tan marcado como siempre. Dos chicas se detuvieron en la mesa, la que lo había llamado alzando una cámara y tomando una fotografía de ellos. “Mabel dijo que tenían amigos visitándolos de Massachusetts.”

“Así es. Él es Wirt. Wirt, Candy y Grenda. Son las mejores amigas de Mabel. Greg está adentro con ella.”

“Um... ¿hola?” Wirt alzó una mano insegura al aire, moviéndose para estar más cerca de Dipper sin darse cuenta. “Es uh- un gusto conocerlas.”

Candy tomó otra foto de ellos, contenta por la sonrisa tímida de Wirt y la sonrisa que Dipper le dedicó cuando se acercó a él. Después de todo, Mabel no solo les había contado de su presencia ahí. ABTRAT estaba en operación.

Grenda apuntó con su grueso dedo a la pantalla. “Página de Facebook.”

“¡Por supuesto!” Candy accedió, luego volteó para darles una sonrisa. “¿Los veremos adentro?”

“Sí. Como dentro de una hora. Pacifica llegará tarde como siempre, pero después de eso entraremos.”

“¡Bien! Hola, Wendy.”

“Qué tal.” dijo ella, pero su atención estaba en el grupo aproximándose a ellos mientras las amigas de Mabel se apresuraban adentro. “¡Oigan, chicos!”

Dipper se inclinó hacia Wirt para murmurar, “Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate y Thompson. No te preocupes por olvidar sus nombres. Básicamente son la misma persona.”

“¿O-oh?” Wirt parpadeó, luchando contra el placentero escalofrío pasando por su columna ante la cercanía y la ronca voz de Dipper. Se deslizó a lo largo de su nuca, instándole a inclinarse hacia atrás, pero a medida que sus ojos se dirigían al grupo de adolescentes, su usual vacilación y necesidad por pasar lo más desapercibido posible se asentaron como una piedra en su estómago y lo anclaron donde estaba.

“Sí. Han sido amigos desde siempre de Wendy. Robbie cree que es emo. Tambry sí lo parece, y por favor muestra asombro si mira lejos de su teléfono. Lee y Nate son hermanos como suele serlo el típico blanco heterosexual, no de sangre. Y estoy como un noventa por ciento seguro de que Thompson se tiene bien encerrado y perdido al fondo del clóset ya que es el único que ha dejado de reconocer mi existencia desde que salí del mío.

“Pero, ya sabes, no le tomes importancia. Como dije. Es probable que no vuelvas a verlos a menos que sea de paso.”

Miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó un clic, luego rio. “¿Y eso por qué, Tambry?”

“No es nada,” respondió ella, ojos pegados al teléfono mientras enviaba un mensaje masivo con la fotografía que había tomado de los dos. _Confirmado_ , fue todo lo que decía, pero eso bastó y tenía suficientes personas en su lista de contactos para sacarle el mejor provecho. Mabel se lo debía.

“Bueno, chicos, es la hora de parrandear para Wendy.” La pelirroja se incorporó, estirándose, y deslizó su caja de dinero hacia Wirt. “Cuida de eso por mí.”

“Um. ¿Seguro?” Lo deslizó más cerca de él, manteniendo sus manos sobre la caja como si así pudiera cuidarla mejor, y miró a Dipper. “¿Soy yo o hay muchas personas tomando fotos de nosotros?”

“Grenda y Candy siempre están tomando fotos. Lo sacaron de Mabel, pero también manejan- espera. Deja termino con esto y podemos hablar después.” Sin Wendy ahora, y tan abruptamente, la línea había cambiado por completo hacia Dipper. En cuanto más pronto terminara, más pronto podrían estar a solas. La idea subió el color a su cara y tardó un segundo en dirigirle una mirada y una sonrisa en su dirección.

Wirt se la devolvió, aunque no estaba muy tranquilo por el asunto de las fotos. Removiéndose en su asiento, chocando sus rodillas una vez por accidente y otra a propósito - mayormente para ver si Dipper notaba la diferencia, para corregir su paranoia - Wirt lanzó una mirada rápida al espacio abierto ahora disponible para él. ¿Debería recorrerse? ¿Darle a Dipper más espacio? Parte de él reconocía que sería lo más sensato, pero la parte de él que zumbaba por Dipper demandó que se quedara dónde estaba. _No vas a sacar nada más que esto, ¡así que disfrútalo mientras dure!_ Tuvo que estar de acuerdo consigo mismo, incluso si era vergonzoso.

Cuando la línea por fin disminuyó y la Cabaña sonaba más vivaz detrás de ellos, Dipper cerró su caja con el dinero y suspiró. “Ahí, terminamos. Tenemos al menos quince minutos, dependiendo de qué tan tarde vaya a llegar Pacifica.” Lo hizo sentir estúpido, pero apreciaba la calidez que le provocaba el contacto casual, así que se inclinó en su asiento para volver a tocar sus rodillas.

“¿En serio?” Esperanza floreció en su pecho, por fin reconociendo que Dipper le devolvía los pequeños gestos. Estaba abierto a ellos. Con una sonrisa tímida, Wirt se encogió de hombros y dejó su pierna donde estaba. “Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer durante quince minutos?”

Un millón de cosas que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta. Recargó el codo sobre la mesa, descansando la barbilla sobre su mano y exhalando un poco mientras pensaba en algo de qué hablar. Sus ojos recorrieron el cielo, la luna llena, y frunció el ceño cuando su cerebro saltó devuelta al misterio entre sus manos. Era mejor que el silencio incómodo y tenía curiosidad por una opinión externa.

“No creo que te interese, pero esto es lo que me ha estado molestando todo el día. Los hombres lobo no estaban en su guarida esta mañana cuando Mabel y yo fuimos a preguntar si sabían algo acerca de por qué los liebre y zorro estaban actuando así. Nunca las dejan vacías por completo. Perderían la cueva, ¿sabes?”

Wirt se inclinó hacia adelante, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. “¿Quizá había algo malo con esa cueva? O pudieron haberse mudado a otra guarida. Es decir, no es raro para lobos normales mudar de guaridas de vez en cuando.”

Dipper volteó a mirarlo. “Cierto, pero es que parece sospechoso sobre todo lo demás. Estaba pensando en registrar los otro hombre bestia mañana, para ver si sus hábitos están cambiando, pero contigo y Greg aquí... Puede esperar.”

“¿Seguro?” Wirt arrugó su nariz junto con el ceño. “Si algo extraño anda pasando, no queremos entrometernos en medio de tu investigación ni nada parecido. O bueno, _yo_ no quiero. Es probable que Greg esté más que feliz de entrometerse y seguirte a una aventura de hombres bestias.”

Oh, no. Ese pequeño gesto con su nariz iba a matarlo. Su corazón iba a entrar en taquicardia o algo ridículo como eso y lo iba a matar. Dipper jugó con el cierre de su sudadera, intentando y fallando en no quedarse ahí mirándolo. “Puede ser. Les puedo dar a ti y a Greg algo de protección, y los dos sabemos que Mabel no dejaría que nada le pasara. Así que puede ser. Si quieres.”

“Sí. Sería muy interesante.” Wirt alzó una ceja. “¿No seríamos una distracción?”

No dudaba que Wirt lo sería, pero se acomodó para chocar su hombro contra el de él. “No. Solo hay algunos que revisar, así que podemos pensar qué hacer después. Quiero pasar juntos el tiempo que estén aquí, ¿sabes? Es decir, tanto como pueda.”

“Yo también,” respondió Wirt, sinceridad haciendo resonancia en su tono. “En serio me ha gustado esto. Poder verte... y pasar el tiempo contigo y esas cosas.”

“¿Sí? Quizá podríamos-”

“Oigan, nerds.” Pacifica desfiló hasta su mesa, y Dipper la miró sorprendido. En serio estaba metido hasta el cuello si no había notado cuando su limosina aparcó. La rubia tronó los dedos, enviando a sus dos seguidoras a que entraran sin ella y luego puso los ojos en blanco. “¿Qué tal?”

Dipper miró su reloj. “No llegaste tan tarde como dijiste.”

“Cinco minutos antes siguen siendo cincuenta y cinco minutos después. Basta para mí.”

Wirt se irguió en su asiento, casi cayendo de su silla en su intento por parecer casual. Esta era la chica que había asumido que eran novios antes de que se diera cuenta de que le gustaba alguien. No quería saber lo que sus poderes de observación podían descubrir ahora que se tropezaba consigo mismo por mucho que le gustaba Dipper.

Pacifica lo miró de reojo, alzando una de sus finas cejas. Había notado como casi se caía por sí mismo y había sido una de las que habían recibido el texto de Tambry. “Tú estabas en el restaurante ayer. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?”

“Wirt,” aportó Dipper.

“Por dios.”

“¿En serio? ¿Pacifica endemoniada Noroeste tiene algo que decir sobre el nombre de otra persona? El suyo está bien.”

Ella le dio un golpecito a su gorra. “De acuerdo, vaya, lo que digas. Así que, hablando en serio, mientras amigas asignadas por mis padres A y B no están, ¿qué tal anda todo? ¿Algún gran misterio a la espera o qué?”

“Algo así. Tal vez.” Se encogió de hombros. “Te haré saber si se pone intenso. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal Boston?”

“Fanta-genia-loso.” Ladeó su cintura, poniendo la mano sobre ella para poder hacer gestos con la otra. “Voy a un internado ahí,” explicó a beneficio de Wirt. “Justo a mitad del año escolar, ¿sabes?, y este pequeño cerebrito lo encontró. Tiene cierto gran interés por investigaciones a Grandes Escalas.”

Dipper jaló de su gorra para ocultar su rostro, y ella continuó. “Pero es increíble, genial incluso. Mis padres no están ahí, nadie que los conozca a ellos o a mí asiste ahí, y si no tuviera que regresar por el verano, es definitivo que no estaría aquí.”

“Vaya. Uh. ¿Diviértete en la fiesta?”

“Por favor, Dipper, esto no es sobre diversión. Es sobre ganar.” Abrió un brillante bolso de mano, la placa de diseñador anunciando su valor, y sacó un billete de su interior. Los cien dólares fueron forzados sobre él, y en respuesta se sentó derecho.

“Espera-”

“Dame el cambio y te rompo la muñeca.” Volvió a darle un golpecito a su gorra, y se marchó para desaparecer dentro de la fiesta. “¡Nos vemos, nerds!”

“Um... ¿nos vemos?” Wirt la miró sin entender, desconcertado por la ola de personalidad que parecía haberse estrellado contra ellos solo para desvanecerse en un instante. Se pasó un momento mirando al billete, y luego miró a Dipper. “Ciertamente es algo más,” musitó, arqueando los labios un poco. “Sabes, estuviste muy cerca. Boston no está tan alejado de nosotros. Está como a una hora.”

Había buscado en cada condado, ciudad y pequeño pueblo en el estado entero por estos dos. Si hubiera sabido sus apellidos - lo cual, se recordó, seguía sin haber preguntado - y si hubiera sabido acerca de la diferencia entre sus líneas temporales, quizá habría podido encontrarlos antes.

Pero Dipper se encogió de hombros y decidió no mencionarlo. Recogió el billete y lo puso hasta el fondo de la caja de dinero para que el Tío Stan pudiera entusiasmarse por la sorpresa más tarde. “¿Dónde? Le dije a Mabel que parecían ser de un pueblo pequeño, pero... ¿Estaba en lo correcto?”

“¿Fuimos tan obvios?” Wirt resopló por la nariz. “Sí. Somos de Lakeville. Es pequeño, pero es... no sé. Agradable. No me molesta.”

“Bueno, claro, así que básicamente al sur de Boston. No me extraña que tú y Greg terminaran en Lo Desconocido por casi ahogarse. Tiene, como, cinco estanques. Bueno, lagos. No sé porque todos les llaman estanques cuando son técnicamente lagos. Me refiero a que uno alimenta el Río Acushnet, por-” No debería saber esto.

Dipper se interrumpió porque no debería de ser capaz de balbucear sobre la geografía de un pueblo con apenas diez mil personas. Un pueblo que nunca había visitado en un estado al que jamás había ido. ¿Cuán patético y obsesivo quería parecer?

Wirt se rio, una de sus risas amplias y honestas, y se recargó contra él. “Sí, tenemos muchos estanques. Hombre. Debería existir una especie de cartel de precaución para el pueblo. Aunque supongo que el nombre debería bastar, ¿cierto? Y sí, caímos en el Estanque Assawompset. El grande que está cerca al cementerio. Pero igual lo sigo llamando lago.”

“Sí.” No le molestaba, así que Dipper exhaló de alivio y luego sonrió. “Me-” _Me gusta tu risa._ “Uh. ¿Quieres ir adentro? Necesito llevar las cajas a la oficina de Tío Stan ya que terminamos.”

“Seguro.” Wirt recogió la que Wendy había dejado a su cuidado. “También debería ver cómo le va a Greg. Aunque probablemente la esté pasando genial intentando ayudarle a Mabel a ganar la súper corona.”

“Es probable,” concordó, pero se arrepintió de la sugerencia en cuanto se incorporó. Suponía que no podían pasarse toda la noche chocando las rodillas y sentados cerca uno del otro, pero no le habría molestado. “Iremos por el frente para poder dejar esto y no tener que cargar nada durante la fiesta, y luego a encontrar a Mabel y a Greg. ¿Te parece?”

Wirt asintió, siguiéndole el paso mientras se dirigían a su destino. Pese a que estaban caminando con cajas de dinero, disfrutó prolongarlo el viaje solo para poder estar los dos solos. Una vez que entraran a la fiesta, serían ellos dos sumados a lo que parecía ser la población entera de Gravity Falls. Aunque ahora que la idea de ver a Greg estaba en su cabeza, no podía decir que estaba del todo tranquilo con tener que pasar tanto tiempo sin tenerlo dentro de su campo de visión. La única cosa que lo apaciguaba era el hecho de que confiaba en Mabel para estar con él. Aun así, él era el hermano mayor y al menos, necesitaba asegurarse de que todo iba tan bien como pensaba.

Para cuando llegaron a la fiesta, la batalla por la corona estaba en su punto más alto. Las dos chicas estaban rodeadas, abarcando la mayoría de la pista con una intensa batalla de baile. Mabel no parecía disminuir el ritmo en lo más mínimo, una amplia sonrisa cubriendo su rostro mientras bailaba con un niño de siete años sobre los hombros.

Dipper se balanceó sobre sus piernas, riendo. “¿Quieres que le hable para que lo baje?”

Sí quería eso. Wirt apretó los labios, frotando sus manos mientras miraba la batalla de baile, específicamente, a la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano. Estaba bien, era obvio. Más que bien, él y Mabel claramente estaban pasándola genial.

“No, no... no lo hagas. Se están divirtiendo.” Wirt le quitó importancia. “No quisiera interrumpirlos. Está bien.”

“No parece ser muy cierto.” Dipper le sonrió, chocando sus hombros. “Ven. No sé tú, pero estoy sediento y así podremos ver a Greg desde la mesa de bebidas. Mabel lo bajará cuando haya terminado.”

Wirt consideró esto, luego asintió. Permaneció cerca de Dipper mientras navegaban por la multitud para llegar hasta las bebidas. “Perdón,” no pudo evitar agregar en el camino. “Lógicamente, sé que está bien y todo, pero...”

“No, no pasa nada. Es muy- Eres distinto.” Dipper fue detrás de la mesa para agarrar la nevera oculta, tomando dos latas de pitt cola. “Con Greg, quiero decir. Cuando los conocí, no parecías... entender el asunto de ser hermanos. Aunque ahora es diferente, y eso es muy- Es increíble.”

Tomando la que le ofreció, Wirt la giró un par de veces, disfrutando el frío de la lata contra las manos. “Fui muy injusto con él. Lo culpé por cosas que no eran culpa suya y yo... Resentía el hecho de que tuviera esta pequeña y perfecta vida, pero en realidad no era así. Incluso si no se daba cuenta, lo traté terrible. Y casi lo perdí por ello. No... no quiero tener que ser la causa de que algo así vuelva a pasar jamás. Quiero cuidar de él. Quiero ser el buen hermano que ve en mí.”

“Wirt...” Estiró el brazo, agarrándolo del hombro. “Lo eres, ¿de acuerdo? Lo escuchas, te ves más dispuesto a jugar con él, y te preocupas aun cuando está justo ahí. Eres un buen hermano, hombre.”

Wirt lo miró sorprendido, no esperando el sincero voto de confianza, pero se relajó bajo el contacto, y consiguió darle una pequeña sonrisa y un quedo, “¿Eso piensas?”

“¡Wirt!”

Antes de que Dipper pudiera responder, Greg saltó hacia ellos, la predicción de que lo bajarían yendo como esperaba. Les dio una sonrisa brillante, como si ver a su hermano fuera tan divertido como bailar había sido. Wirt pasó la soda a una sola mano para poder usar la otra y revolver el cabello de Greg cuando se acercó lo bastante.

“¿Nos viste bailar? ¡Mabel es la mejor bailando!”

“Sí los vi. Parecía muy divertido,” le dijo Wirt.

Greg asintió, luego miró de Wirt a Dipper antes de ladear la cabeza. “¿También te estás divirtiendo?” le preguntó, su propia manera de procurarlo.

Wirt no pudo evitar ver a Dipper brevemente antes de responder, con una sonrisa mucho más firme. “Sí, me estoy divirtiendo.”

“¡Bien!”

“Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Todo va bien?” Presionó Wirt.

Su hermano asintió ‘sí’ a ambas preguntas. “Mabel necesita mi ayuda para la siguiente ronda y así pueda ser la reina de fiesta definitiva, pero quería venir a saludar primero.”

Wirt desvió una mirada a donde la multitud seguía reunida alrededor de Mabel y Pacifica. “Bueno, no quiero entrometerme en el camino de tu trabajo como el ayudante número uno de la reina de fiesta definitiva. Será mejor que regreses.”

“¡Sí sí, Capitán Wirt!” Greg hizo un saludó, repitiendo lo mismo con Dipper. “¡Diviértete con mi hermano, Almirante Dipper!”

Él se rio, dándole un saludo como respuesta. Era agradable saber que conservaba su alto rango. “Cuenta con ello, cabo. Buena suerte.”

Brazos en el aire, Greg se rio y corrió devuelta a la refriega, escurriéndose entre los adolescentes hasta que Mabel lo recogió. A la seguridad de sus brazos, en lo que respectaba a Wirt. Abrió su soda y tomó un sorbo mientras veía comenzar el siguiente enfrentamiento de baile.

“Va a ganar, ¿no?” Preguntó Wirt, inclinándose hacia Dipper mientras hacia una seña a Mabel con su soda.

“Es como lanzar una moneda. El primer año perdió, pero el siguiente no. Aunque perdió de nuevo el año pasado, así que ya veremos.”

“¿Cómo se decide al ganador?”

“La multitud y Soos. Lo resolverán al final de la noche, lo cual suele ser alrededor de las nueve. Y luego Pacifica hace la segunda parte la fiesta en su yate. Nosotros no solemos ir.”

Wirt asintió. “Es uh... ¿es el mismo plan para hoy?”

Sin importar lo mucho que quisiera estar con Dipper y Mabel, no estaba seguro de lo cómodo que se sentiría estando en un yate. Con un montón de personas desconocidas. Sobre un cuerpo de agua. Mucha agua. Y Greg no sabría cómo comportarse en un yate. Greg probablemente intentaría zambullirse fuera del yate.

“Es probable que ese sea el plan de siempre. El primer año no nos invitaron porque Pacifica seguía siendo nada más que lo peor, pero ahora...” Hizo un movimiento con la mano. “No es tan de lo peor. Como, mucho menos. Bien podríamos ir a su casa más adelante en el verano para el baile anual que lanza su familia, pero eso es todo. Es todo de los Noroeste que puedo manejar.”

Con la mente más tranquila, Wirt rio un poco. “Puedo notarlo. Es decir, ella parece... no diría lo peor, solo, ¿demasiado? Demasiada personalidad para poder procesar. Es un poco abrumante.”

“Solo dices eso porque no la conoces cuando en serio es de lo peor.” La segunda batalla de baile terminó en lo que parecía ser un empate. Pacifica la miraba con ojos entrecerrados mientras Mabel le daba un par de pulgares arriba y una gran sonrisa antes de volver girando a la pista de baile, al espacio libre que su batalla había creado.

Soos leía su libro de DJ. “¡Genial! ¡Grandiosa demostración, amigos! ¡Las dos sí que traen la tormenta!” Golpeó el botón de su teclado, desconcertado cuando ladridos de perros salieron en lugar de los truenos que esperaba. “Esperen...”

“¡Es el segundo!” Gritó Candy fuera del escenario.

“¡Gracias, amiga!”

Dipper rio y tomó un trago largo y tendido de su lata. “Eventualmente, si el Tío Stan se las ingenia para hacer que Candy trabaje gratis como Soos, podría terminar tomando su lugar. Entonces Mabel comenzaría a ganar en cada ocasión, pero Soos es justo.”

Wirt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. “También cuenta con buena energía. Parece muy invertido en su papel.”

“A Soos le gusta invertirse en casi todo. Por eso es tan genial.” Le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzando moverse al ritmo de la música. No se molestó en detenerse, pero mordió su labio inferior mientras mirada de Wirt a la pista de baile. Quizás...

No. No, no, no. Ni pensarlo. No iba a ocurrir. No bailaba en las fiestas que lanzaban ni a las que eran invitados, y no iba a empezar ahora. Explotaría en su cara. ¿Por qué lo estaba considerando?

“Y bueno, uh... Por cierto, ten cuidado, con la soda. No te tragues la semilla.”

Wirt casi se atraganta a medio sorbo. “¿Hay una semilla aquí dentro?” Lo miró boquiabierto, sosteniendo la soda para internar ver en el interior por la pequeña abertura. “¿A quién se le ocurrió esto?”

No pudo evitar reírse ante eso. “Eres tan-” _Lindo._ No. Dipper se aclaró la garganta. “Ni idea, pero sigue sabiendo bien.”

Mirando a la lata con desconfianza, Wirt fue mucho más precavido con sus sorbos. “Hm...” Entrecerró los ojos cuando nada pareció ocurrir, como si el conocimiento de la existencia de la semilla cambiara todo ahora. Mirando a Dipper, lo apuntó con la lata. “No tengo un testamento, pero si muero atragantado por la semilla en esta soda, te dejo mi clarinete. Greg intentará pelear la custodia contigo, pero no lo dejes ganar. La usa como una varita mágica y no sería capaz de descansar en paz sabiendo que él la tiene.”

“Prometo mantenerlo a salvo. Podrías regresar como un fantasma de nivel uno, y lanzarte agua bendita sería algo vergonzoso para ambos.”

“Una vez, mi padrastro intentó lanzarme agua bendita,” remarcó Wirt pensativo, luego sonrió para mostrar que estaba jugando. “Creyó que estaba poseído porque de pronto estaba portándome mejor con él y Greg. Así que no sería nada nuevo.”

“No le digas que el agua bendita no es la única, o más efectiva, manera de exorcizar algo,” aconsejó Dipper, riéndose ante la imagen. En serio era distinto a como había sido en Lo Desconocido y, fueran decisiones conscientes o no, a Dipper le gustaba esta versión. Más que un poco ahora, el flechazo parecía empeorar en cuánto más tiempo pasaba con él. Esto no era bueno.

Pasó su soda de mano en mano, observando la pista de baile cuando cambiaron de canción. Distraídamente, rebotando en su lugar, pasó su mirada de Wirt hacia la pista. Quizá. Quizá podía arriesgarse, invitarlo casualmente a bailar. ¿Cómo diablos invitabas casualmente a alguien a bailar?

Wirt se balanceó sin pensar al son de la música, dejando la lata medio vacía sobre la mesa mientras tarareaba para sí mismo. “Conozco esta canción,” murmuró casi con orgullo, ya que no siempre reconocía las canciones de su generación, y volteó para sonreír a Dipper, aunque su sonrisa pronto se deshizo cuando notó los nervios del otro chico. “Oye, ¿está todo bien?”

“¿Qué? Claro. Um. Todo bien. Sí.” También dejó su lata sobre la mesa. Ahora o nunca. Tenía que hacerlo. “¿Bailas? Digo, um, ¿quisieras...?” Nope. No, no podía hacerlo. “Olvídalo. Yo- olvídalo. No es nada. Estaré- Tengo que ir a- Ahora vuelvo.”

Jalando de su gorra para ocultar su mortificada expresión, Dipper se alejó rápidamente. Solo necesitaba un minuto, eso era todo. Un par de sólidos minutos lejos de la presión de otras personas, y lejos de la poesía murmurada, y lejos de su estúpida esfera de emociones. Casi choca con Wendy en su prisa por escapar, la cabeza agachada y sus manos en puño dentro de su sudadera como estaba. ¡¿Qué había estado pensando?!

“¡Whoa, amigo, tranquilo! ¿Qué pasa _contigo_?”

“Nada. Nada. Estoy bien, y así es con todo lo demás.”

Ella suspiró, con fuerza. “Muy bien, Dipper, escúpelo.”

“¡No hay nada que escupir!”

“Por favor, amigo. Te gusta alguien. Está por toda tu cara.” Él pronto palideció y ella no se molestó por ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo. “Es el chico poeta, ¿no? Tiene que ser el chico poeta.”

“Oh dios. ¿Es tan obvio? ¿Soy tan obvio? Oh, no, Wendy, ¿ _él_ lo sabe?” Gruñendo, Dipper enterró la cara entre sus manos y la chica lo golpeó en el hombro.

“Relájate, perdedor, he visto cómo te pones con la gente que te gusta. Eres un torpe total, pero al menos escogiste a alguien que es igual de torpe. Es lindo, para ser un nerd.”

Dipper se recargó contra la pared, presionando sus ojos con el talón de las manos. “Es lindo y punto, ¿de acuerdo? Y es- Digo, nada va a pasar. así que no sé por qué estoy perdiendo la cabeza.”

“¿Qué? Vamos, Dipper, algo de tu coqueteo de bobos tiene que funcionar. Solo sigue como hasta ahora.”

“No. Es probable que todavía me vea como un niño bobo, y eso es- Um.” Dejó caer sus manos para mirar los ojos que sentía sobre él.

“¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo conocieron a estos dos?”

“No le digas a Tío Stan,” empezó él.

“Cielos, amigo, ¿qué hiciste?”

“Conocimos a Greg y a Wirt... ¿hace un par de años? Excepto que Mabel y yo teníamos trece años y ellos... bueno, la misma edad que tienen ahora.”

“¿Volviste a jugar con el tiempo?” Lo volvió a golpear en el hombro, aunque esta vez no fue tan juguetón como el anterior. “¡¿Qué diablos, Dipper?!”

“No fue a propósito, ¿de acuerdo?” No podía decirle toda la verdad, así que agachó la cabeza y jaló de su gorra. “Y, bueno, Mabel y yo no sabíamos que nuestras líneas temporales eran distintas hasta que aparecieron este verano. Así que han sido un par de alocados días de ridículas subidas y bajadas. No lo sé. Podría ser solo eso, ¿no? Podría no gustarme de verdad, aunque en realidad es endemoniadamente lindo con su risa sin aliento donde arruga la nariz y la forma en la que se pierde en el clarinete, y murmura su poesía y- Oh, no.”

“Nope, lo siento. Este flechazo está a flor de piel si estás así de obsesionado con su cara cuando se ríe. Gran torpe.” Hizo un ruido estrangulado a lo que ella solo agitó la mano. “Mira, amigo, no creo que tengas mucho de qué preocuparte. Confía en mí, es súper obvio que ya no eres un niño.”

“Lo sé, y ha tenido más tiempo para saber eso que yo, así que-”

“Aguanta. ¿Sabía, cuándo vino aquí, que iba a encontrarse con un set de gemelos más grandes? Amigo, ¡eso destruye tu argumento por completo! No puede pensar que eres un niño si ya esperaba que fueras de su edad.”

“Creo que él es mayor. No por mucho, pero... Estoy seguro de que lo es.”

“Yo creo que ese es tu gusto por la gente mayor hablando.”

Su rostro se coloreó, así que agachó la cabeza y jaló su gorra más hacia abajo. “A este punto, es solo mi gusto por Wirt. Es solo que... es lindo y dulce. Tengo que dejar de llamarlo lindo. Tengo que dejar de usar esa palabra a pesar de que _sí_ lo es y- y estoy siendo muy patético con esto. ¿Por qué hablas conmigo?”

“¿Porque ambos sabemos que Mabel intentaría, literalmente, juntar sus caras y hacer que se besen si supiera que esto es algo que podría pasar, y yo no?”

“¡No puedo pensar en eso! ¿Por qué pondrías eso en mi cabeza? Me quedé despierto a mitad de la noche pensando en su _risa_ , ¿y tú pones esa imagen en mi cabeza? Gracias. Muchísimas gracias.”

Encogiéndose de hombros y riendo, ella cruzó los tobillos y se recargó contra la pared a su lado. “Mira, Dipper, solo ve a por él, ¿de acuerdo? No es hetero, ¿o sí?”

“Bueno... Es-” Respiró con fuerza. “No le gusta usar etiquetas.”

“Así que no, o al menos no por completo. Tienes espacio, así que toma ventaja de eso y cuéntale sobre tu gran enamoramiento nerd. Sencillo.”

“No. No, para nada es sencillo. ¡N-no puedo decírselo, Wendy! Mira, solo van a estar aquí por un par de días. ¿Quizá el resto del fin de semana? No lo sé. No es- No puedo decirle. No hay suficiente tiempo.”

“¿Qué? ¿No lo vale?”

“¡No! Quiero decir, sí. Como, wow, es un buen chico. Es un gran chico. Es que no hay manera que yo le guste, solo arruinaría todo. No puedo hacer todo incómodo. Mabel estaría destrozada si las cosas se pusieran raras entre Wirt y yo, y luego no sería capaz de ver a Greg, y... Y no. No puedo decirle. Es estúpido y egoísta decirle.”

“Así que vas a pasar el resto del verano pensando ‘amigo, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho a chico poeta que me gusta su cara’. Por favor, Dipper. ¿Qué puedes perder aquí?”

Estuvo callado por un momento, y eventualmente, alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros. “A él. Podría perderlo a él.” Esta vez hizo una mueca de dolor cuando volvió a golpearlo.

“¡De verdad que eres un perdedor! Pero, bueno, está bien. No puedo hacerte que digas nada, aunque sepa que mantenerte callado es un error.” Lo reprendió con la mirada, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando su puchero no cedió. “Entonces, ¿qué andas haciendo aquí?”

“Um. Pues, hace rato, lo invité a bailar, ¿más o menos? Pero lo estropeé. Estoy seguro de que no tiene idea de qué quise decir, pero tenía que irme.”

“Así que hiciste tu cosa de nerd y entraste en pánico.”

“¿Sí?”

“Amigo.” La puerta del baño se abrió y ella se alejó de la pared. “Escucha, si no quieres tener memorias incómodas y horribles sobre su visita, ve a encontrarlo y solo pasen el tiempo juntos. ¿De acuerdo? Eres un tipo genial, Dipper, cuando no eres penoso. Él verá eso.”

“Tal vez.” Cuando caminó hacia el baño, él golpeó la cabeza contra la pared un par de veces cerrando con fuerza los ojos. “Dipper Pines,” masculló, “eres el idiota más grande del universo.”

Luego de darse otro momento, enderezó los hombros y metió las manos dentro sus bolsillos. No sabía si Wirt seguiría dónde lo dejó a la orilla de la pista de baile, pero sabía que Wendy había tenido razón sobre una cosa. Quería buenas memorias de esta visita, no solo encuentros llenos de pánico donde luchaba por ignorar su flechazo.

Quizá, por ahora, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Todavía no había posibilidad de que fuese a confesar nada, pero estaba dispuesto a admitirlo consigo mismo e intentar comportarse normalmente alrededor de él, en lugar de un patético perdedor enamorado.

Aunque después de que Wirt se fuera, lo enterraría hasta lo más, más profundo de su ser.

“Era sobre ti.”

Despacio, Wirt salió de la esquina del pasillo. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos fijos en algún punto en el suelo frente a Dipper, mientras se agarraba un brazo y lo frotaba sobre su suéter. Lo había escuchado. Al menos, en parte.

“El poema que escribí hoy,” clarificó, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Dipper y su incertidumbre brotaba en oleadas de él. “Era sobre ti.”

Dipper no supo qué hacer, sus ojos abiertos como plato porque él era ruidoso, sabía que era ruidoso, incluso los sonidos de la fiesta no podían ahogar todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado? Oh, no. Todo había terminado. Estaba arruinado, y-

“¿Sobre mí?” chilló, palabras registrándose y aclaró su garganta. “Qué, um, ¿qué quieres decir?”

Wirt frunció el ceño y pareció como si estuviera pensando en salir huyendo de ahí en ese momento, pero de alguna u otra forma, permaneció plantado donde estaba. Exhaló temblorosamente, frotándose el brazo con más fuerza mientras miraba hacia sus zapatos impares. Había estado tan metido en su cabeza cuando guió a Greg fuera de la habitación del motel para la fiesta que agarró dos zapatos diferentes. Otra vez.

Tragó duro. “Escribí un poema sobre ti, porque no pude dejar de pensar en ti, porque... Sí. Sí me gustas. Y también creo que eres grandioso.” En un brote de confianza, alzó la mirada para ver su reacción.

“Whoa. Qué- Es decir.” La cabeza de Dipper era un completo desastre. No seguro de qué hacer, se quitó su gorra para pasar la mano por su cabello. “¿En serio? Como- Yo, uh, ¿en serio?”

Wirt asintió, el color gradualmente drenando de sus mejillas mientras lo observaba, aunque su corazón continuó retumbando fuerte y duro contra sus oídos. “Lo- ¿Lo decías en serio? No soy yo... escuchando cosas o- ¿no es una broma ni nada? Dios mío, ¿y si era una broma? No pensé que- Quiero decir, sonaba como- Oh no. O, leí todo esto mal. Te acabo de asustar. Lo siento. ¿Sabes qué? Solo uh... solo olvídalo. Pre- pretendamos que no acabo de decirte eso. ¿Podemos hacer eso? Podemos- Perdón.” 

“¡No! Claro que no, hombre.” Más entrado en pánico por que se echara atrás, Dipper corrió a su lado y le agarró la mano. “¡Lo dije en serio! Digo- Me gustas. Un montón. Pero-” Miró abajo hacia sus manos, pero mantuvo el agarre para evitar que Wirt fuera a otra parte. “Estoy intentando entender todo esto - Es decir, esto es completamente embarazoso porque soy un idiota, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿asombroso?”

“Diría que eres más asombroso que un idiota,” respondió Wirt, mirando la manera en la que Dipper miraba sus manos, todavía temblando un poco con sus esperanzas combatiendo a sus serias dudas. “Supongo que lo que no entiendo es... ¿por qué yo? Digo, ¿cómo puedo gustarte _yo_? Eres como, el paquete completo, y yo... no.”

“¿Qué? No, vamos. Yo no- no lo soy. Eres listo. Eres dulce. Eres de verdad lindo. Como...” Alzó su mirada, incapaz de evitar sonreír. “Wow. Y, digo, solo lo hago. ¿De acuerdo?”

El corazón de Wirt dio un brinco. “Yo- wow. Um. Está bien. Sí, de acuerdo. Esto... está pasando,” balbuceó, apretando la mano de Dipper por tener algo a lo que aferrarse. “Te gusto... y tú me gustas.” Una risa nerviosa brotó de él. “Me siento como si estuviésemos haciendo trampa con este roma- cosa de adolescentes sin corresponder.”

“Yo estoy genial con eso. Ser un cliché no puede ser mejor que esto. Pero igual apesta, porque tu...” Volvió a colocarse su gorra y su sonrisa vaciló un poco. “Vas a irte, y eso es lo peor.”

“Oh... es verdad...” Wirt frunció el ceño, la realización siendo como una bofetada en la cara. “B-bueno... eso es... Seguiré aquí en la mañana, eso es seguro, pero...” Pero, ¿después?

Su mente saltó por delante de él, manteniéndose al ritmo del latir de su corazón; se acababan de reunir. Acababan de darse cuenta de que se gustaban el uno al otro. ¡No creía que llegarían a este punto! ¿Cómo se supone que sepa que hacer después de marcharse cuando ni siquiera sabía qué debía hacer en ese momento?

“Estoy seguro de que pensaremos en algo. Si, tú sabes, quieres hacerlo. Pero entiendo. Vivimos en costas diferentes. Es decir, estamos tan lejos como se puede estar en este continente, y- y esto no ayuda.” Wirt infló las mejillas, medio frustrado consigo mismo, y exhaló aire. “No... no quiero pensar en eso ahora.”

Pero era un misterio, y Dipper era muy apegado a ellos. Tal vez podían quedarse más tiempo. Tal vez. De alguna manera. Sin embargo, las habitaciones de motel no eran gratis, y dudaba que sus padres tuvieran una especie de presupuesto ilimitado. Pero, Wirt y él podían pensar en algo, ¿no?

Aunque no si no quería hablar al respecto. Tendría que mencionarlo el día siguiente o algo. “Muy bien. Um.” Movió sus manos, conteniendo el aliento hasta que entrelazó sus dedos. “¿Qué quieres hacer?”

El color regresó a las mejillas de Wirt. “Bueno... tú más o menos... me invitaste a bailar antes de salir corriendo. No soy el mejor bailando- Digo, ni siquiera bailo, pero uh... esta es una fiesta y las personas... las personas bailan.”

“¿Estás bien con eso? Es decir, todos saben que yo- Pero nadie sabe que tú- ya sabes, da igual. Entonces... Digo, yo sí quiero. Me encantaría. Pero... ya sabes.”

Wirt se encogió de hombros. “Pueden pensar lo que quieran. También quiero bailar contigo, y no quiero dejar que lo que otra gente piense o no me detenga en eso. Ya he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida preocupándome porque otros me vean, y aunque sigo sin querer que lo hagan... valdría la pena. Creo.” Rió un poco. “Sabes, estoy más preocupado de que otras personas me juzguen por bailar que por con quién estoy bailando.”

Dipper sonrió, llevándose a Wirt con él rumbo a la música y a la pista de baile. “No te preocupes por ellos. Solo baila conmigo.”

“E-está bien.” Su aliento se aceleró un poco, pero igual lo siguió y se rehusó a soltar la mano de Dipper hasta que estuvieron al borde de la pista.

Le tomó algo de esfuerzo no mirar a su alrededor a los otros fiesteros que Wirt encontró, pese a sus palabras. Su mirada se centró solo en Dipper, en su sonrisa, la forma en la que su cabello se rizaba bajo su gorra, y en el hecho de que esta mente brillante y adorable rostro _gustaban_ de él. Todavía le daba vértigo tratando de comprenderlo. La música retumbaba debajo de sus pies y las tenues luces de la pista de baile tampoco le ayudaban con la parte del vértigo.

Pero podía perderse en la música. De eso es lo que se trataba bailar. Perderse en la música y en tu compañero, y Wirt ya se encontraba increíblemente inmerso en el segundo. La parte de bailar no podía ser tan diferente a la manera en que se movía siguiendo a la música cuando tocaba el clarinete.

“De acuerdo,” exhaló de nuevo, facilitando su sonrisa.

“Vamos, Wirt.” Ya moviéndose al ritmo, Dipper cogió las manos de Wirt para animarle a hacer lo mismo. Permaneció demasiado cerca para el ritmo, pero no pudo alejarse demasiado o soltarlo por mucho tiempo. Se sentía caliente en cada lugar que hacían contacto, y era emocionante.

No importaba que el baile de Wirt consistía en su mayor parte de extremidades largas y codos, no cuando Dipper podía agarrarse a él y guiarlo en los movimientos que quería. Era bueno ser capaz de hacerlo. Era agradable ser capaz de hacerlo. Era asombroso sentir el alivio y la emoción de que te correspondan comparado a los nervios temblorosos de la incertidumbre.

Tampoco importaba que se iría pronto cuando Dipper podía agarrar sus manos o darles un apretón a sus hombros ahora. O sonreírle y que le sonriera o, que alguien lo ampare, cómo arrugaba la nariz al sonreírle devuelta. Tomarían el tiempo que tenían para ser solo dos chicos que se gustaban mutuamente.

Y cuando la canción rápida terminó, reemplazada por algo más lento, Dipper entrelazó los brazos sobre sus hombros y rio en su oreja. “Nada mal.”

“¿Bromeas? Tengo, como, cero coordinación.” Pero Wirt también reía, a pesar de que removía nervioso sus manos antes de ponerlas sobre su cintura. “Es... uh. ¿Esto está bien?”

“Sí. Está bien. Está genial.” Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al suéter de Wirt, un poco posesivo y algo maravillado de que pudiera permanecer tan cerca y moverse así. “Nunca había bailado con nadie en una de estas fiestas, así que, si Mabel nos ve, no dejes que me lleve. Preferiría quedarme contigo.”

“No te preocupes, no la dejaré. Estás atrapado conmigo.” Wirt sonrió, agachando la cabeza al tiempo que lo abrazaba más fuerte por su cintura. “¿En serio nunca has bailado con nadie en una fiesta? ¿Cómo? Eres muy bueno. Haces que se vea muy divertido y fácil.”

“No soy tan bueno,” negó, presionando un poco más cerca. “Solo me dejo llevar. Pero nunca ha habido nadie con quien quisiera bailar en ninguna de las fiestas en las que he estado, es todo. Aunque me gusta esto. Me gusta que seas algo tímido, pero que hagas esto de todas formas.”

“Sí, pues...” Su sonrisa se suavizó y sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. “También me gusta esto. No... Bailar no es tan difícil cuando es contigo.”

“Qué bueno.” Dipper hizo la cabeza para atrás, su sonrisa volviéndose algo pícara. “Entonces, ¿cuándo podré leer el poema?”

Rosa floreció a un rojo profundo cuando desvió su mirada, el pulso saltándole al ver su sonrisa. “N-no quieres hacerlo. Confía en mí. Es- mis poemas no tienen filtro. ¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que, si de verdad quieres, lo pensaré, pero no. No. Nunca. Preferiría si fuera nunca. Tú preferirías si fuera nunca.

“Vamos, hombre. ¿Cómo es justo que me digas que escribiste un poema sobre mí, pero no me dejes leerlo?” Deslizó una mano, enredando los dedos en la base del cabello de Wirt. “¿Por favor?”

Wirt se estremeció y tragó duro. Sus dedos se cerraron contra la cintura de Dipper, agarrando el dobladillo de su sudadera. Su cabeza le hormigueaba por el tacto ligero. Sí era injusto y Wirt no tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.

“T-tal vez.” Apretó los labios, inflando sus mejillas mientras cedía a medias. “Lo pensaré. Puede que lo haya arrugado y arrojado en el estuche de mi clarinete, así que tendría que volver a escribirlo en una hoja limpia para ti.”

“‘Para tener grandes poetas, debe haber grandes audiencias,’ ¿ciertos? No tengo idea de quién dijo eso, pero puedo ser una gran audiencia.” Pero lo dejó ir y, con reticencia, soltó a Wirt también cuando la canción terminó. Casi. Volvió a tomar su mano, sonriendo. “¿Quieres-?”

Un chillido lo cortó y él hizo un gesto de dolor, agarrando la mano de Wirt un poco más fuerte cuando fue tacleado por su gemela. “¡Ab-tarta!” Chilló ella.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Creo que quiere tarta?” Intentó adivinar Wirt, con ojos muy abiertos a su repentina llegada, y dejó su mano en la de Dipper mientras escaneaba a la multitud buscando a Greg. Sabía que Mabel no lo dejaría por su propia cuenta, pero igual no pudo relajarse por completo hasta que vio a su hermano pequeño detrás de ella.

La primera balbuceaba sin formar palabras, señalando emocionada hacia sus manos y luego a ellos dos en general. “Los vi bailar - ¡tú estabas _bailando_! Dipper, ¡en serio bailaste y esto es lo mejor!”

“Cielos, Mabel.”

Wirt se frotó la nuca. “Sí, uh... bailamos,” accedió con voz aguda. “Sigo sin tener idea qué tiene eso que ver con tartas.”

“¡Es un secreto!” Le dijo Greg, luego apuntó a sus manos. “¿Le dijiste a Dipper lo mucho que te gusta?”

Calor inundó sus mejillas. “Sí, Greg.” Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, el gato ya habría salido de la bolsa a este punto, ¿no? No que fuera a tomarse el tiempo de explicarle eso a Greg ahora.

“¿Le dijiste qué tanto?” Presionó y Wirt le dio una mirada firme ante la cual el menor se encogió de hombros. “No puedo evitar si quiero los detalles.”

“Yo también. También estoy interesada en todos los detalles.”

“Mabel, córtalo ya.” Se alejó de ella para acercarse a Wirt, su rostro coloreándose pronto. “Solo- Nos gustamos - oh, cielos - y bailamos. Ahí. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.”

“Entonces es algo, ¿no? ¿Esto es algo? Pienso que es algo.” Llevó a Greg frente a ella mientras más gente bailando pasaban cerca, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros protectoramente, pero era toda sonrisas mientras miraba entre los dos chicos mayores.

“Es algo,” confirmó Greg, sonriéndole. “Wirt solo escribe poemas sobre las personas que son importantes para él a un nivel emocional.”

“¡ _Greg_!”

“¿Qué? “¡Es lo que tú dijiste!”

Dipper se rio, balanceando sus manos unidas. “Yo estoy bien con eso.”

Wirt miró a sus manos, luego a Dipper. “¿Sí?”

“¿Ves? Son algo.” Greg cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

“¡Algo precioso!” Concedió Mabel, luchando contra la urgencia se agarrar a ambos en un abrazo. Bueno, a todos ellos. No podía dejar a Greg fuera de un abrazo de grupo. “Son completamente adorables, chicos.”

“¡Oye, Mabel!” fue llamada desde el escenario, Pacifica puesta y lista para seguir la fiesta con la máquina de karaoke. “¿Intentas perder o qué?”

Debatiéndose entre el karaoke o continuar fascinada por sus adorables hermanos, Mabel se mordió el labio y miró entre los dos. Dipper decidió por ella. “Vete ya. Wirt y yo iremos a mi habitación. Es decir, si tú quieres,” añadió.

Wirt asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una burbuja de alivio surgir de él. “Sí. Podría um... tomarme un descanso de la multitud,” respondió, apretando su mano.

“Muy bien. Andando, Greg. ¡Tenemos una corona que ganar!” Lo recogió y volvió a subir sobre sus hombros, saltando sobre sus hermanos para darles un rápido abrazo antes de dirigirse al escenario.

Dipper exhaló, llevándose a Wirt entre la multitud para escabullirse a la única parte tranquila de la casa. Wendy encontró sus ojos mientras se iban y le dirigió un pulgar arriba. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a darle un apretón a la mano de Wirt. “Así que, ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan?” le preguntó. Los detalles eran importantes, y él los quería todos. Su innata curiosidad lo demandaba, y su simple interés en conocerlo mejor no era de gran ayuda.

Afortunadamente, no la necesitaba. Wirt sonrió y se encogió de hombros, pero le dio las respuestas. Era agradable. Era genial tener a alguien que le diera todas las respuestas para satisfacer su curiosidad, y en serio podría convertirse en algo. Quizá también pudiera ser algo desde otro continente.

\----

La fiesta llevaba tiempo de haber terminado para cuando Wirt y Dipper bajaron, parcialmente porque tenían hambre, y por otra parte porque había limpieza que hacer. Desmantelar una fiesta era muchísimo menos divertido que organizarla, y al terminar, Dipper quería más que nada estirarse sobre el recién trapeado piso y quedarse ahí recostado por un tiempo.

Tras un momento de sospesar, lo hizo. La bola de disco continuaba girando en lentos círculos, pero nadie quería quitarla. Sonrió hacia las sobras de la fiesta antes de cerrar los ojos. Había sido, sin lugar a dudas, su favorita.

Wirt lo miró con una sonrisa suave, la bolsa de basura con latas aplastadas en una mano mientras que tenía acunado a un somnoliento Greg - quién se rehusaba admitir tener sueño - en el otro brazo. Había sido una buena fiesta. Wirt cruzó el espacio, pasando una pierna sobre Dipper en su camino a reciclar las latas.

“No te quedes dormido,” le dijo con ligereza.

“Es muy temprano para eso.” Agitó una mano, pero estrechó los ojos al sonido de la bolsa. “Aguarda. No salgas tan tarde tu solo. Tenemos una especie de riña con el bosque de los gnomos y los miembros de Variaz Vecez les gusta escarbar entre nuestra basura.”

Wirt alzó una ceja mientras acomodaba mejor a Greg cuando murmuró algo contra su hombro. “¿Es muy temprano para dormir, pero muy tarde para sacar la basura?”

“Dipper duerme pasada la media noche porque es un torpe.”

“Ocupado,” le corrige, apuntando un dedo hacia arriba. “La palabra correcta es ocupado.”

“Torpe,” repitió ella y los gemelos se sacaron la lengua mutuamente. Complacida, Mabel removió su súper corona para ponerla sobre la cabeza de Greg. “Yo me ocupo. Variaz Vecez me adoran y... Bien, los gnomos también, pero sé dónde está el soplador de hojas.” Con ese fragmento de desconcertante conocimiento impartido, tomó la bolsa de basura y saltó hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe sin pensársela dos veces.

Y fue entonces que chilló y retrocedió dos pasos cuando vio quién estaba del otro lado. “Oh, ew.”

“Hola, Mabel, querida. No te esperaba para nada.” Gideon Alegría juntó las puntas de sus dedos, genuinamente encantado con un brillo lunático. Peinó hacia atrás su pomposo corte. “Qué encantador-”

Dipper se incorporó y estuvo en la puerta en segundos, cerrándola de golpe sin preámbulos directamente en el rostro del chico de trece años. “¡No, gracias, adiós!”

Mabel fingió tener arcadas. “La sacaré mañana.”

Greg despertó de golpe por la puerta, Wirt y él mirando sin comprender la reacción de Dipper. “¿Ya es Año Nuevo?” preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

“Uh...” Wirt arrugó el ceño, ignorando la pregunta de Greg por el momento en favor de hacer una él misma. “¿Quién era ese?”

“Bueno, no sé si lo recordarás porque no hable mucho sobre él, pero-”

“¡Dipper Pines!” gritó el chico desde el otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola tan fuerte que sacudió las bisagras. “¡Tu! ¡Endemoniado! ¡Pedazo de baba!”

Suspiró, poniendo el seguro como medida de seguridad. “Blahblahblah.”

“¡¿Me estás ignorando?! ¡Haré que te arrepientas por esto tanto como haré que te arrepientas de todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Te destruiré! ¡ _Volveré_ a destruir esta Cabaña, y te haré lamentar el día que te cruzaste en mi camino! Mabel, cariño, eso te sigue excluyendo a ti, aunque estás empezando a sacarme de mis cabales por un ápice.”

Dipper se frotó las sienes, apoyándose en la puerta cuando Gideon volvió a golpearla. “¡¿Me escuchas, Pines?!”

Los nervios de Wirt se crisparon, ojos alineados con preocupación mientras sostenía a Greg cerca de él. “¿Habla en serio?”

“Uh... ¿Algo así?”

Mabel asintió, dándole a su hermano una palmada en el hombro. Quería mantenerlos fuera de esto, y eso estaba bien, pero tenían que conocer la verdad. “Durante nuestro primer año aquí, hizo explotar la caja fuerte del Tío Stan, robó las escrituras de la Cabaña y la derrumbó. ¡Esta es como la Cabaña del Misterio 2.0! También intentó secuestrarme un par de veces, casi mató a Dipper hasta que lo golpeó en el rostro y le rompió su robot gigante, ¡y desde entonces ha estado en prisión! Excepto que escapó. En ambas ocasiones.”

Esto la hizo fruncir el ceño. “Espera, ¿no tenía que estar cinco años en solitario?”

“No recuerdo. Veré eso, y llamaré al Alguacil Blubs en la mañana.

“Esperen, esperen. ¿Este sujeto es un verdadero delincuente?” Wirt chilló, mirando a Dipper. “¿Golpeaste a un delincuente en la cara?”

“¡Whoa! ¡Yo quiero ver al delincuente!” Greg exclamó emocionado, removiéndose del agarre de Wirt para saltar al suelo, corriendo hacia la ventana. “Se ve como un poni de circo,” musitó, acunando las manos contra el vidrio mientras estrechaba los ojos hacia la oscuridad antes de que Wirt lo quitara.

Mabel rio, encantada por la descripción. “Sí, sí parece.”

Dipper se enderezó desde la puerta y apagó la luz del porche para que Gideon saliera corriendo. Tenerlo cerca era lo último que quería o necesitaba. “Solía ser más que una amenaza cuando tenía el segundo diario, pero dado a que lo he tenido luego de que fuéramos capaces de probar que su acto de psíquico era un fraude, fue arrestado. Desde entonces toda su familia fue expulsada del pueblo, no tiene a nadie aquí. Ya no es más una amenaza.”

“No lo sé, suena a que en serio va tras de ustedes, chicos,” murmuró Wirt, luchando por mantener a Greg de salir por la puerta para “hablar con el delincuente”. No tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo, el niño bastante agotado por la fiesta, y su energía cedió bastante pronto.

“No a mí, solo a Dipper y el Tío Stan. En mi caso solo quiere salir conmigo, lo cual es mucho peor.” Se estremeció. “Muchísimo.”

“Yo considero que ambas son muy malas opciones.” Dipper se encogió de hombros, volviendo a encender las luces para ver por la ventana y asegurarse de que Gideon ya no estaba. “Bien, ya se fue.” Al igual que su calma. Dipper se apoyó sobre sus talones antes de empezar a caminar en línea recta, murmurando bajo su aliento.

“Va a pasar un tiempo haciendo eso.” Mabel sonrió con cariño a su hermano, dejando la bolsa de latas al lado de la puerta para no olvidar sacarla el día siguiente. “¿Iban a volver al motel? Porque tendríamos que ver cómo si es así. ¡O pueden quedarse aquí!”

“Oh, um... íbamos a regresar caminando,” respondió Wirt, mandando una mirada nerviosa hacia afuera. Mientras que no tenía problema con caminar por los árboles en la luz del día, la noche con el oscuro bosque le recordaba más a las inquietantes profundidades de Lo Desconocido más que nunca. Y sumados a un maníaco delincuente merodeando por ahí... “Mamá y Jonathan no vendrán hasta más tarde. Como alrededor de la media noche.”

“No vas a caminar afuera a esta hora,” fue dicho en unísono, los gemelos intercambiando una mirada, y luego asintiendo. Dipper resumió su caminar y Mabel extendió sus manos.

“Podríamos llevarnos en el Carrito del Misterio o en auto. ¡O pueden quedarse aquí!” repitió y se estiró para pinchar las mejillas de Wirt. “Igualmente Greg está cansado, y una pijamada nos daría más tiempo para pasar juntos antes de que vayan a casa.” ¿Verdad, Dipper?”

“Claro.” ¿Gideon tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de los hombre bestia? El segundo diario contenía sus secretos, después de todo, pero, ¿acaso Gideon había descubierto el secreto de la tinta invisible para aprender todo lo que el diario tenía que ofrecer? Tenía que escribir esto, decidió, girando para subir las escaleras.

Abruptamente, se detuvo y miró a su gemela. “Espera, ¿a qué acabo de acceder?”

“¡A Wirt y Greg se queden!”

“Oh. Um.” Frotó su nuca. “Depende de Wirt.”

El aludido enrojeció, removiéndose bajo los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban. “Uh... ¿no depende de tu tío? Quiero decir, no quiero que Greg y yo nos impongamos ni nada...”

“¡Yo quiero una pijamada!” Agregó Greg, jalándolo del brazo. “¡Nunca he ido a una! Excepto con la Abuelo y esa vez en el hospital, pero esas no cuentan.”

“Por supuesto que no cuentan,” estuvo de acuerdo Mabel, decidiendo que el asunto estaba resuelto. Deslizó a Greg de lejos de su hermano, acurrucándolo. “Puedes quedarte en mi cuarto, ¿te parece? Dipper se duerme muy tarde. ¡Pato, cama!” El cerdo se acercó trotando, su hocico cubierto de migajas de la comida que le había sido dada esa noche, e hizo una línea recta hacia las escaleras. “Ahora, ¿a dónde es que ese Jason Funderburker se fue saltando?”

“Probablemente está buscando una luz para poder estar caliente. Apuesto a que está en la cocina,” dijo Greg, apuntando luego a una dirección cualquiera. “¡A la cocina!”

“¡A la cocina!” concordó ella. “Tengo una lámpara que lo podemos dejar usar sobre mi escritorio. Y cobijas, claro. Quizá un suéter.”

Dipper los vio irse, las manos enterradas en sus bolsillos. “Pues bien. Um.”

Wirt abrazó sus brazos contra el pecho y se balanceó sobre sus pies. “¿Seguro de que está bien?” le preguntó.

“Al Tío Stan no le importará. Siempre es así. Por lo que... seguro, está bien. Solo estoy intentando resolver cómo decirte que puedes compartir mi cuarto sin sonar súper vergonzoso. Y-” Parpadeó, luego dejó caer el rostro sobre sus manos. “Y así no es como debí haberlo hecho, para nada.”

La sonrisa de Wirt surgió clara mientras se acercaba a él. “No diría que fue súper vergonzoso,” le dijo, chocando el hombro contra el suyo. “Quizá solo un poco vergonzoso. Pero solo poquito.”

“Por favor. Ni siquiera fue una pregunta. A este punto solo divagaba. Mi cabeza está como-” Movió las manos alrededor, no explicándose para nada. “Estoy juntando las piezas de este rompecabezas, e intento encajarlas, pero nada conecta.”

Wirt parpadeó, dejando el tono juguetón por el momento. “¿A qué te refieres?” le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. “¿El enigma de los hombre lobo?”

“Todos las bestias estaban en el segundo diario. Gideon tenía el segundo diario. Si regresó, podría explicar el extraño comportamiento. Necesito empezar una tabla.” Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero pronto bajó y tomó la mano de Wirt. “¿Déjame rebotar ideas en ti?”

Aunque no era la primera vez que se sostenían las manos esa tarde - y en verdad esperaba que no fuera la última - Wirt igual se sonrojó profundamente mientras asentía. “Uh-huh. Claro, seguro.”

Era fácil coquetear cuando sabía lo que ambos sentían, así que Dipper le dio un apretón a su mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras. “En serio deberías dejar de hacer eso. Mi cerebro no funciona bien cuando actúas así de lindo.”

“¿Lindo?” Atarantado, Wirt balbuceó en lo que era llevado al ático tras él. “¿Qué? No lo- pero- ¡No lo hago a propósito!”

Dipper solo rio, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos para que pudiera empezar a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/T** : Hola! Solo aprovecho para aclarar algunas cosas; mis actualizaciones, si no han notado, son realmente irregulares. Pueden ser en intervalos de 3/4 días, hasta una semana. Pero quiero que sepan que hago el mayor esfuerzo por entregarles una traducción limpia y clara, acercándome tanto como puedo a la intención del texto original. De nuevo, si encuentran algo que no sea de su agrado, o sea confuso, pueden hacérmelo saber. De hoy, a tres días hasta tres años. ¡Gracias por leer esta maravillosa serie!


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper pisó el pie de apoyo de su vieja bicicleta, concentrando sus oídos por algún indicio de hombre bestia. Específicamente, de hombres lobo. Aunque Mabel y él habían venido el día anterior, no habían buscado en los alrededores como deberían haber hecho. Solo se podía culpar a sí mismo; a él, y a su preocupante distracción.

Seguía distraído, pero sonrió a Wirt cuando se paró a su lado. “No han vuelto, de ser así lo sabríamos. Solo presta atención a cualquier cosa que parezca fuera de lugar.”

Mabel se detuvo a su otro lado, sacando a Greg de la canasta para que pudiera ayudar. “¿Como ver a un hombre lobo con un menú de comida china en las manos?” le preguntó.

Wirt alzó una ceja. “Greg, ¿por qué piensas que eso es algo que podrías llegar a ver?”

El aludido se encogió de hombros. “Ni idea. Sucede en ‘Hombres Lobo en Londres’.” Greg palmeó su estómago e infló sus mejillas. “¡En la que consigue un gran platillo de chow mein con carne de res!”

“Si ves cualquiera de esas cosas, cuenta como extraño,” le aseguró Dipper.

“Andando, detective novato, ¡hay pistas que encontrar! ¡Tú también, detective novato Wirt!”

“Ya voy- espera, ¿qué?” Wirt arrugó el entrecejo, nervios crispados. “¿Sigo siendo un detective novato?”

“Está bien, Wirt. ¡También Jason Funderburker!” Greg trató de consolarlo, sujetando a su rana que, por supuesto, había demandado venir hoy bajo inciertos términos, viendo que Greg lo había sujetado sin soltarlo durante todo el trayecto.

“Eso no ayuda para nada,” respondió Wirt secamente. “Pero gracias por intentar.”

“¡De nada!”

“Es probable que no seas detective novato durante mucho tiempo,” le dijo Dipper juguetón, sonriendo.

Wirt le dirigió una mirada poco impresionada, pero chocó su hombro sin vacilar y dejó el tema por sentado. Lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia lo altos árboles, su corazón se aceleró un poco. Era algo así como un deja vú. Aunque eran árboles completamente diferentes, se aseguró a sí mismo, pero permaneció pegado a Dipper y Greg. Se enfocó en buscar por las pistas que Mabel demandó que encontraran, atraído por las sombras del bosque. Todo el aire en sus pulmones se le fue cuando algo captó a su atención. Por un momento, juró haber visto un árbol de Edelwood.

“Árboles diferentes,” murmuró en voz baja una vez que se volvió en sí, sacudiéndose para deshacerse de la sensación. “Árboles diferentes, árboles diferentes.”

“Oye, relájate.” Dipper le pasó una linterna y sacó su luz negra portátil, por si acaso. “Andando. Vamos a entrar, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejar que nada te pase, y Mabel no dejará que nada le pase a Greg o a Jason Funderburker aquí afuera.”

Respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, tomando la linterna con gratitud. “Claro. Sí. Está bien, estoy bien.”

“¡Y yo soy el Detective Novato Greg! ¡Explorador y aventurero extraordinario!” Greg declaró, golpeando el aire con el puño. “¡En marcha hacia adelante!”

“¡En marcha hacia los costados!” Mabel le corrigió y se acuclilló, acercando a Greg hacia ella. “Ab-tarta,” le susurró con un guiño. “Deja que busquen pistas en el interior y nosotros exploramos aquí afuera.”

Greg jadeó fascinado, luego cerró la boca con sus manos. “Ab-tarta,” dijo cómplice en voz baja, haciendo la seña de a-okay con la mano antes de acariciar la cabeza de Jason Funderburker. “Ir a los costados es mucho mejor para explorar,” dijo más fuerte.

“Solo sean cuidadosos,” advirtió Wirt, no atreviéndose a mirar a los troncos de los árboles que les rodeaban por segunda vez, antes de enfocarse en Greg. “Quédate con Mabel.”

“¿Órdenes del Capitán?”

“Órdenes del Capitán.”

Dipper los miró. “Mabel-”

“Sé qué buscar.” Sacó una de las botellas con rociador, llena de un brebaje plateado. “Y yo me encargo. Estaremos bien. Andando ustedes dos.”

Dipper asintió, y chocaron los puños antes de que agarrara la mano de Wirt. “Andando. Al menos no estamos huyendo de una Mosca Rana gigante esta vez.”

“Bueno, eso es un alivio,” Wirt exhaló una risa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, solo por esa seguridad adicional de que no podrían ser separados tan fácilmente. “Esa no es una experiencia que quisiera revivir muy pronto.”

“Me encantaría que revivirlo pasara nunca.” Dipper guió el camino, como era su hábito, y sostuvo su luz negra contra los muros. La escritura del autor brillaba en un azul - _Espero que hayas traído tu plata._

“Vamos. Quizá hay alguien que tan solo no quiere mostrarse. Todavía no he descubierto por qué todos se irían al mismo tiempo cuando han vivido aquí durante años.”

“Puede que algo los haya asustado. Miedo puede ser un gran motivador,” Contribuyó Wirt, dirigiendo su linterna frente a ellos para iluminar su camino. “Aunque no me quiero imaginar el tipo de criatura que podría asustar a un hombre lobo.”

“Los Bestia son más y menos como las películas los describen.” Dipper le dio un apretón a la mano de Wirt, asegurándose de estar medio paso más adelantado que él, justo como lo haría por Mabel o quien fuera lo bastante importante para proteger. Él, también, no quería imaginar lo que podría haberlos asustado si ese era el problema. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no había visto indicios algo así, pero tampoco había visto los signos de alquimia que los diarios tenían. “Estaremos bien.”

Wirt echó un vistazo a lo que podía ver de su semblante con la tenue iluminación. Ahí estaba la curiosidad, claro, pero además poseía un enfoque y determinación. Tanto que le recordó a la última vez que había estado con este muchacho en una cueva, hace meses y años al mismo tiempo. Fue suficiente para darle a cualquier persona un dolor de cabeza, pero de alguna manera, lo digirió. Tan preparado como había estado para esto, teniendo que ver bastantes vídeos actuales para asistirle con eso, aun le sorprendía ver las similitudes y las diferencias en el chico que había conocido entonces y el chico con el que estaba ahora de manera simultánea.

“Lo sé,” respondió, y honestamente lo creía. “Confío en ti.”

Algo en su tono tuvo a Dipper deteniéndose, mirando entre ese corto espacio para buscar sus ojos. Estaban ensombrecidos, la luz demasiado tenue, así que permitió que el tono bastara y le dio otro apretón a su mano. “¿Quieres saber por qué creí que estaban muertos?”

Wirt abrió los ojos de sobremanera, no esperando ese giro en la conversación. “Um...” Se aclaró la garganta primero. “Bueno, es... es lo que tenía más sentido, ¿no? Quiero decir... sabías que era más o menos la otra vida.”

“Tenía sentido, seguro, pero no el más sentido. Tú bloqueando las memorias de todo tenía sentido. Que no recordaras tan claramente como Mabel y yo, lo tenía. Que convencieras a tu hermano de seis años que esta experiencia cercana a la muerte era solo un loco sueño, tenía sentido.

“No creí que estuvieras muerto porque tuviera sentido, hombre. Escogí muerte - lo escogí, escogí creerlo - porque no pude con las otras opciones. No creí que bloquearías, olvidarías o mentirías sobre ello. Me prometiste que devolverías esa página cuando llegaras a casa, y creí en eso. Creí que no había nada además de la muerte que te mantendría lejos de cumplirla. Así que también confío en ti, Wirt. Confío muchísimo en ti.”

“Dipper...” Wirt arrugó el entrecejo, presionando los labios para que no temblaran, aunque el otro chico no pudiese verlo. “Es...”

Le devolvió el apretón, el poeta incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Esa era su vida. Cuando más las necesitaba se le evaporaban de la lengua. ¿Qué podía decir? Había tenido que esperar dos años y medio para que hiciera bien a su promesa, confiando en que lo haría basado en su conocimiento de horas sobre él. Una versión de él de la que Wirt no estaba para nada orgulloso. Aunque, suponía al mismo tiempo, esa versión suya fue quién no dudo a la hora de jalar a Dipper lejos del peligro de un derrumbe de piedras, con nada de consideración por el riesgo que hubiera supuesto para él. Su brazo o su mano podrían haber quedado atrapados, algo pudo haber salido mal. Podría haber fallado al intentar salvarlo.

Recordó el sobrecogedor peso de la responsabilidad por él demasiado bien, incluso antes de que comprendiera en realidad lo que era la responsabilidad. De todas formas, ¿se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien merecedor de esa confianza? Ese Wirt quizá lo habría sido, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

“Si está dentro de mi poder, jamás volveré a hacer que sientas como si tuvieras que escoger muerte otra vez,” le dijo. “Incluso si eso significa que confiabas tanto en mí, igual no deberías haber tenido que hacerlo. No deberías haber cargado con eso sobre tus hombros por casi tres años.”

“No, pero no es como si fuera tu culpa. Es Lo Desconocido. Era una cosa de paradoja temporal. Me he metido con el tiempo - Mabel y yo tomamos una calculadora de la época de los pioneros una vez. Así que sé que el tiempo solo desacomoda todo. Siempre confiaré en ti. A menos de que hagas un enorme cambio en el futuro, pero no creo que lo harás. No eres así. No lo fuiste cuando no te dabas el suficiente crédito, y definitivamente no lo eres ahora.”

“Sé que no fue mi culpa y fue la línea temporal, pero.... Sigue sin gustarme que hayas tenido que sentir como si nos fallaste,” murmuró Wirt.

“Mira, no puede cambiarse. No estoy molesto por eso.” Se detuvo, girando hacia Wirt y acercándolo en un abrazo, enredando los dedos en su cabello. “He hecho muchísimas cosas en esos casi tres años, ¿de acuerdo? No lo sé si las hubiera hecho sin eso sobre mi cabeza. Cosas pasan. Como las peores que pueden pasar, y las mejores que salen de ellas. Ahora estás aquí, y de verdad estoy agradecido de que lo estés. Eso es lo que importa. ¿Bueno?”

Wirt se sobresaltó, su corazón subiendo a su garganta mientras presionaba el abrazo. Sus brazos iban a devolver el agarre por instinto, vacilando en el último segundo. Tenía un punto. Sin haber pasado por lo que ocurrió, ¿Dipper sería la misma persona frente él? ¿Alguno de ellos la sería? Sin la extraña brecha en el tiempo, nunca lo habría conocido. Lo inspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras mantenía su resolución y apretaba los brazos a su alrededor.

“Muy bien,” aceptó, dejando los _y sí_ y _podrías_ yacer en los rincones de su cabeza. “También estoy muy contento de estar aquí.”

Dipper asintió, aliviado por las palabras y que le devolviera el abrazo. Se retiró antes de lo que hubiera querido, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. “Continuemos. Nunca vas a salir de tu estatus como detective novato si no encontramos algo.”

Wirt se rio, la luz de la linterna entre ellos la bastante para iluminar su nariz arrugada. “Oh, sí. Tienes razón. No creo ser capaz de manejarlo bien si Greg me sobrepasa en rango.”

No había mucho que ver, al parecer. Aun contando con la linterna y la luz negra, solo parecía ser una cueva ordinaria tras el misterioso mensaje. Aparentemente, los hombres lobo no hacían mucho para decorar sus guaridas. No había ninguna señal de que algo hubiera vivido ahí en lo absoluto.

Hasta que Wirt dio un paso y algo crujió bajo su zapato. La linterna había estado inclinada hacia la izquierda, lejos de él y más hacia Dipper dado a que era quién lideraba, así que no había visto lo que sea que fuera sobre lo que había caminado. Un grito estrangulado fue arrancado de él mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, llevando a Dipper consigo puesto que sus manos seguían conectadas y casi tira la linterna.

“¿Qué fue eso, qué fue eso, _qué fue eso_?” susurró frenéticamente, mitad asustado de ver lo que había sido lo que podrían ser huesos. Había caminado sobre algunos huesos. “Son huesos. Son huesos, ¿no es así? Los restos secos de alguna pobre e inocente víctima ahora hechos polvo- ¡y yo _pisé_ los _huesos_ de alguien!”

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia Dipper mientras dirigía el brillo de su linterna donde había estado, preparado para ocultar el rostro contra su hombro dado a que tenía ambas manos ocupadas, preparado para lo peor-

“¿Estacas?” Estacas de madera de todo tipos y tamaños. Cubrían el suelo y algunos estaba, increíblemente, empalados contra los muros de piedra. “¿Cómo...?” Dipper agarró la muñeca de Wirt para apartar la linterna, pero se quedó quieto y movió la luz hacia otra parte cuando vio las feas manchas rojas. “Va... Vayámonos. Vayámonos de aquí.”

La calma que se había asentado cuando solo habían sido estacas se desvaneció en un instante. “¿Eso es sangre?” respiró, sintiendo sus rodillas tambalear inestables. “Oh mi dios... Greg. Te- tenemos que ir a encontrarlos.” Jaló a Dipper, arrastrándolo lejos por el camino que habían tomado mientras caminaba de espaldas.

 _Mabel_. “Sí, vamos.” Ninguno lideró, aferrándose el uno al otro y preocupados por sus hermanos cuando salieron rápido de la antigua guarida. Casi chocan con el otro, aunque Mabel y Greg lucían más emocionados que preocupados.

“Muy bien, así que, encontramos- ¿Qué ocurre?” Captando de inmediato, Mabel agarró el hombro de su hermano. “¿Estás bien?”

“¿ _Tú_ estás bien?” demandó de regreso.

“¿Sí?” No discutió cuando Wirt tomó a Greg de sus brazos. “¿Qué está pasando?”

“¿Wirt?” Greg tocó la pálida mejilla de su hermano con preocupación, regresando luego el abrazo al que fue engullido de inmediato, dejando a Wirt apretarlo tanto como le fuera necesario.

“Estoy bien, Greg,” dijo con voz sofocada, mirando sobre el hombro del menor a Mabel y negaba despacio con la cabeza. No quería que Greg escuchara.

Dejándola con Dipper para dejarlo hablar con ella, cargando a Greg algunos pasos lejos hacia las bicicletas. Tomó un par de inhalaciones, sintiendo a Greg acariciar su espalda para consolarlo y a Jason Funderburker escurrirse entre ellos, y su corazón se infló con afecto y alivio. Estaba bien. Nada había salido del bosque para masacrarlos mientras no miraba.

“¿Wirt?” Volvió a intentar Greg, su voz estremeciéndose. “¿Algo te asustó?”

“Sí,” exhaló Wirt, asintiendo mientras dejaba a Greg abajo y se arrodillaba para estar a su nivel. “Sí, ya me conoces. No lidio bien con sombras tenebrosas dentro de cuevas. Pero uh... cuéntame sobre las sombras que encontraste, ¿uh? Me ayudará a quitarme la idea de estar asustado.”

Aunque todavía inquieto, Greg pareció aceptar esta explicación y no perdió tiempo en lanzarse a una versión ligeramente exagerada de su exploración con Mabel.

Habían encontrado la misma cosa. Estacas de madera de todo tipos y tamaños, uno empalado y que parecía haber derribado un árbol. La única cosa que no habían hallado, y Dipper estuvo aliviado al oírlo por el bien de Greg, fue sangre. Exhaló, caminando devuelta a las bicicletas con su hermana. “Oye, ¿Wirt? Necesito mi linterna. Voy a volver a entrar.”

“¿Qué?” Wirt se incorporó de inmediato mientras se volteaba para verlo, Greg apresurándose a agarrarle la mano como si eso ayudara a estabilizarlo. “De ninguna manera. No volverás a entrar solo. Esa co- _algo_ podría seguir ahí.”

“No parecer ser así. Parece ser que lo que sea que esto es - porque no puedo reconocer los signos estando en ninguno de los diarios, pero después investigaré eso. Parece ser que esta cosa fue a la guarida, hizo sus estragos, y luego espantó a todos los demás. SI algo sigue en la guarida, será una de las bestias. Y yo... Tengo que estar seguro. No puedo solo irme sin asegurarme.”

Wirt se aferró con fuerza a la linterna, incapaz de discutir contra eso, pero igualmente... “Bueno, ¿irá Mabel contigo?”

Abrió la boca para confirmarlo, pero Dipper negó con la cabeza y extendió la mano por la linterna. “No, estaré bien.”

Apretó los labios, la cara fruncida por el ceño mientras se llevaba la linterna al pecho con obstinación. “No vas a ir solo.”

“Yo iré con Dipper,” ofreció Greg. “Soy valiente. No me asusto de la oscuridad.”

“No,” le dijo Wirt. “Tú no vas a entrar ahí.”

“¡Pero-!” Cuando Wirt lo hizo callar, sus mejillas se inflado con indignación. “Tú shh.”

Mabel lo recogió a él y a Jason Funderburker. “No quieres ir ahí, confía en mí. Los Hombres Lobos huelen terrible.”

Dipper sacudió la cabeza, poniendo la mano sobre la muñeca de Wirt. “ _Necesito_ entrar ahí. Usaré solo la luz negra si no me das la linterna.”

“Ya sé que lo harás, solo no quiero que lo hagas tú solo.” Wirt dio un vistazo hacia Mabel, y a Greg quien hacía un puchero en sus brazos. SI Dipper no la llevaría, entonces... Hundió sus hombros mientras exhalaba con pesadez, pero no fue nada sino firme cuando encontró la mirada de Dipper. “Entonces iré contigo.”

“No, hombre. Mira, te asustó. No tienes que hacerlo. Solo voy a mirar, ¿de acuerdo?” Empezó a temblar pese a sí mismo, cerrando los dedos alrededor de su muñeca para tener a alguien a que aferrarse. Los hombres lobo no habían estado el día anterior. Si había algo ahí, había necesitado su ayuda antes, y él solo se fue.

Wirt miró hacia su muñeca brevemente, luego devuelta a Dipper. “Sí, pues, sé que no. Igual voy a entrar.”

“Pero Wirt...” Greg tenía el ceño fruncido, incapaz de entender por qué iría voluntariamente de donde había salido tan tembloroso y pálido.

“Me sorprendí,” le dijo para tranquilizarlo. “Y ahora sé qué esperar, así que ya no me sorprenderé esta vez.”

Y siempre y cuando Mabel y Greg permanecieran cerca de las bicicletas, quizá se sentiría mejor sobre su seguridad también. Claro que Mabel podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, y nunca dejaría que anda le pasara a Greg. Wirt encendió la linterna, luego removió con gentileza la mano de Dipper de su muleca.

“Andando. Vayamos a ver si algo necesita de tu ayuda.” Con eso empezó a caminar devuelta a la cueva antes de que sus nervios pudieran convencerlo de lo contrario.

Dipper iba a seguirlo, pero su hermana lo detuvo. “Sabes que no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?” La miró, pero no respondió. “No lo es. Sea lo que encuentres, no lo es.”

Ya lo verían. “Quédate cerca las bicicletas. Si algo... Si algo aparece, vayan a casa. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.”

“Entendido.”

Fue tras Wirt, alcanzándolo muy pronto. “Lo... Lo siento. Es... Sé que es tonto, y que no debería arrastrarte a esto. Lo siento.”

“No lo sientas.” Wirt deslizó su mano en la suya. “No es tonto y no me estás arrastrando a nada. Yo me estoy arrastrando. Bueno... no arrastrando. Digo, ibas a venir con o sin mí, y decidí que quería que fuera conmigo. Si sirve de algo, yo soy el tonto aquí. Sé que puedes arreglártelas con cosas como esta; lo has estado haciendo por años. Y no es como si mi presencia sea de mucha ayuda, pero...” Se encogió de hombros, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo antes de que perdieran lo último de luz de día en las profundidades de la cueva. “No quiero que estés solo.”

“Solo para recordarte que de verdad, de verdad me gustas.” La sonrisa que le ofreció fue débil por la preocupación, pero genuina. “Gracias.”

“Sí, pues bien, tú de verdad, de verdad me gustas también.” Chocó su hombro, devolviendo su sonrisa. “Tú y tu necesidad de resolver cosas y ayudar a la gente sin importar qué. Incluso si eso significa que debas entrar a cuevas espeluznantes.”

Dipper rio suavemente, tomando la linterna para que pudiera dirigirla donde lo requería y para que Wirt pudiera mirar a otra parte si era necesario. Habían más estacas en cuanto más se adentraba, más sangre. Revisando el rompecabezas en su mente y no el hecho de que esto había sido una vez una criatura, soltó la mano de Wirt en algún punto para mirar más de cerca. Matas de cabello - o, más probable, pelaje - estaban pegadas a una estaca ensangrentada, imposiblemente grande y enterrado en un muro como si hubiera crecido ahí.

¿Qué había estado ahí? ¿Qué había atacado a los hombres lobo y que además aterrorizaba a los hombre liebre y hombre zorro? ¿Había afectado a otras bestias en el área? Tenía que saber. Tenía que resolver este enigma y regresar el orden a Gravity Falls.

Se levantó y volvió a tomar la mano de Wirt. No sabía si era peor saber que no había nada en esa cueva, por mucho que buscara, o no saberlo. “Sea lo que sea esta cosa, no dejó nada detrás. Estás, um... ¿Estás a bordo con ir a revisar algunas guaridas más, o debería llevarlos a ti y a Greg devuelta al hotel?”

Wirt apretó su mano. “Mamá no nos espera hasta después del almuerzo. Podemos revisar más guaridas.”

“Gracias. Tengo que detener esto. Sea lo que sea esta cosa, no puedo dejar que empeore.” Le pasó la linterna otra vez. “Salgamos de aquí, Wirt.”

\----

Las otras guaridas probaron estar tan vacías como la primera, repletas con rastros de sangre y las mismas extrañas estacas alrededor. Cada vez que asomaban las cabezas en una, la esperanza de Wirt por que encontraran algo - lo que fuera - para Dipper incrementaba en su desesperación, pero se rehusaba a ceder cuando se salían con las manos vacías. Sabía lo importante que era mantener la esperanza, incluso en los momentos más oscuros. Especialmente en los momentos más oscuros.

Dispuesto a seguir buscando, seguir buscando pistas de lo que había causado esto, Wirt se empezaba a dar cuenta de que no podía apaciguar a su madre por mucho más tiempo a través de mensajes de texto. Ya les habían extendido una hora, y cuando llegaron a un lugar que tenía recepción, su llamada pasó y Wirt no tuvo otra opción que alejarse para tomarla.

Pero sabía lo que iba a decir, y no quería escucharlo.

“Mamá, por favor, déjanos quedarnos un día más. Solo uno, eso es todo,” suplicó.

“Dulzura, ya tenemos reservaciones para ir a Salem esta noche.” Su voz se quebró con estática debido a los árboles interrumpiendo la conexión. “No podemos cancelarlas a este punto.” Se detuvo, y Wirt pudo escuchar a Jonathan diciendo algo al fondo. “Sí, pues bien, sé que técnicamente podemos hacer lo que queramos, pero no nos darán un reembolso y ya de por sí contamos con un presupuesto limitado por este viaje,” le dijo más a su padrastro que a él. “Wirt, lo siento, pero no podemos hacerlo en este viaje. Intentaremos traerlos a ti y a Greg el próximo verano.”

“¿El próximo verano?” Su corazón se hundió, e hizo un gran esfuerzo en no mirar sobre su hombro para buscar a Dipper, a Mabel o a su hermano. La realidad de su situación recayó con fuerza sobre él. Iba a tener que esperar un año entero para poder verlo, o Greg a Mabel. Tantas cosas podían cambiar en un año. ¡Muchas ya habían cambiado en dos días! Wirt no estaba listo. No estaba listo para irse.

“Po... ¿Podemos tener otra hora? Estaremos de regreso para entonces, lo prometo.” Wirt apretó el aparato con ambas manos, deseando que al menos le diera esto.

Ella rio con suavidad desde la otra línea. “Una hora más,” accedió ella. “Pero después en serio tenemos que irnos.”

“De acuerdo.” Tragó con pesadez, tratando de que no lo oyera en su voz. “Gracias, Mamá.”

“Wirt, en serio lo siento. Sé que te la estás pasando muy bien-”

“Está bien.” Negó con la cabeza. No lo estaba, pero no era culpa de ella. Solo era ésta situación. “No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Los veré en una hora. Te quiero.”

La escuchó devolver el sentimiento antes de colgar. Cerrando el teléfono, lo agarró con más fuerza y sintió una poderosa urgencia de arrojarlo al árbol más cercano. Sin embargo, eso no le haría bien a nadie, se dio cuenta mientras soltaba un larga y agotada exhalación, eligiendo mejor guardar el teléfono en lo que daba la vuelta y arrastraba los pies devuelta a su pequeño grupo.

Greg y Mabel habían decidido hacer coronas de flores mientras Dipper caminaba de un lado a otro al lado de ellos, la nariz enterrada en su diario. Wirt apretó con fuerza los labios. ¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan lejos del otro? A Mabel y a Greg les encantaba la compañía del otro, y a él la de Dipper y... ¿y cómo se supone que lo ayudara desde el otro lado del país?

La parte más estúpida de esto era que seguirían estando en Oregón por el resto de la semana. Al menos unas dos o tres horas de distancia, dependiendo del tráfico. Seguirían estando tan cercan, pero completamente a merced de las tasas de cancelación de hoteles y vía libre de autopistas.

Wirt se abrazó a sí mismo mientras continuaba aproximándose, concentrándose en hacer que su expresión pareciera menos desconsolada. Pero cuando Greg levantó la cabeza para verlo, de inmediato pudo decir que no había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Su hermano menor abandonó su círculo de flores para correr hacia él.

“¿Qué dijo Mamá?” le preguntó.

Los gemelos lo miraron al mismo tiempo, ojos igual de grandes, y Dipper suspiró. “Dijo que no.”

Greg jadeó, mirando entre los dos antes de devolver su atención a Wirt por una confirmación. Cuando Wirt asintió, su expresión se deshizo. Incluso Jason Funderburker croó con tristeza desde su lugar cubierto de flores.

Tenemos otra hora,” les dijo. “Después tenemos que irnos.”

“No quiero.” Greg se cruzó de brazos.

“Yo tampoco, Greg, pero... no podemos quedarnos otra noche en el motel,” explicó Wirt, intentando mantenerlo simple para él.

Con el diario cayendo a costado, Dipper se cubrió los ojos su mano libre. “Qué gran último día. Lo siento. Deberíamos haber hecho algo más.”

Mabel dejó su corona de flores, estudiándolos a todos. Su optimismo había sido probado demasiado ese día, viendo el humor de su hermano desplomándose y los niveles de estrés de Wirt alzarse. Pero ella todavía tenía algo de lucha en su interior. “¿Y qué tal la Cabaña?”

Wirt parpadeó lentamente, alzando la cabeza un poco para considerar esto con esperanza mientras Greg ponía sus manos sobre la cintura y preguntaba, “¿Qué tiene la Cabaña?”

“No pueden quedarse otra noche en el motel, pero, ¿qué tal si se quedaran con nosotros?” Cuando su hermano sonrió por primera vez en horas, ella supo que estaba en el rumbo correcto. “¿Cuándo es tu vuelo de regreso? ¿De dónde sale? Quédense con nosotros en la Cabaña.”

“Tendremos que preguntarle al Tío Stan y a sus padres. Digo- Wirt, qué- Es decir. ¿Quieres quedarte? Sé que hoy ha sido... terrible, pero...”

“Por supuesto que quiero quedarme,” dejó escapar, agitando las manos por todas partes. “¡Nuestro vuelo no es sino hasta el viernes! Solo íbamos a pasar el resto de la semana en la costa o en Portland, ¡y yo lo quiero pasar aquí-!” Wirt frenó en su arrebato, sus mejillas coloreándose un poco mientras Greg lo animaba. “¿Tu tío nos dejaría quedarnos? No es- esto sería más grande que solo una pijamada. Y nuestros padres no estarán en el mismo pueblo para nada.”

“¡Seré bueno!” Ofreció Greg. “¡Me portaré mejor que nunca! ¡También Jason Funderburker!”

“Tenemos una hora, ¿no?” Dipper dejó el diario en su bolsillo y fue por la bici vieja. “Vayamos a averiguar si juntos podemos conseguir el resto de la semana.” Pasó la pierna sobre ella, su sonrisa solo para Wirt. “Una semana entra, hombre.”

Mabel rio apresurándose sobre sus pies. “¡Vamos, Greg, Jason Funderburker! ¡A la canasta!”

Greg gritó contento y recogió a su rana de la suerte antes de correr hacia su bicicleta. En tanto Wirt iba a recoger la de Dipper, no pudo evitar pasar cerca de él, dándole un apretón a su antebrazo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Una semana entera. Casi no quiso levantar sus esperanzas en caso de que todo se desplomara a su alrededor, pero igual ardía en su interior. Quería quedarse. Tenía que quedarse.

\----

El anciano se mofó. “Bromean.”

“¡No!” Los gemelos, no dejándose intimidar, caminaban de espaldas mientras su tío seguía hacia adelante.

“¡Por _favor_ , Tío Stan!”

“¿Porfa, porfa, porfa? Es solo hasta el viernes. Dipper está dispuesto a hacer tareas extras.”

“Uh. Mabel también.”

La aludida abrió la boca para discutir, luego consideró. “En realidad, ¡yo también! Tío Stan, incluso - y esta es una oferta de tiempo limitada - tejeré a todos sus propios suéteres de la Cabaña del Misterio para usar como uniformes.”

“No estás ayudando a tu caso, niña. Ahora muévanse. Andando. Hay un autobús con turistas con signos de dólar allá afuera.”

Los gemelos se apartaron y lo dejaron pasar, Dipper mirando sobre su hombro hacia Wirt y Greg. Sus hombros se hundieron por un momento, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. No podía dejar que una semana se escurriera entre sus dedos por su tío. Golpeó un puño contra su mano y se giró hacia él. “¡Tío Stan, van a quedarse ya sea que te guste o no! Mabel y yo nos hemos encargado de esto, y va a pasar. ¡Eso es todo!”

El anciano volteó a mirarlo, cambiando su parche al ojo opuesto para verlo mejor. La expresión de motín de Dipper no cambió, así que se encogió de hombros. “De acuerdo. ¿Puedo ir a trabajar ahora?”

“Espera. ¿De acuerdo?” El motín se desvaneció en incredulidad, porque, ¿cómo es que eso había funcionado? “¿Está bien?”

“¡Está bien!” Celebró Mabel. “¡Pueden quedarse!”

Dipper rio y los gemelos chocaron las manos. “¡Sí! ¡Todavía hay que preguntarle a tus padres, pero sí!”

“Oh dios.” Wirt miró a Greg, su hermano menor sonriéndole, y tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa. “Wow. ¡Está bien! Andando, Greg. ¡Hay que preguntarle a Mamá y a Jonathan! Iremos al motel y les preguntaremos en persona, y así podremos agarrar nuestras cosas cuando digan que sí- Si dicen que sí. Espero que digan que sí.”

“¡Yo creo que lo harán!” La completa fe de Greg en ello era refrescante y tranquilizador, no importa lo mucho que era esperado de él.

“¿Quieren venir? ¿ _Vendrían_ con nosotros?” Wirt le preguntó a los gemelos, su mirada permaneciendo en Dipper.

“¡Sí!” Vitorearon los dos, y Dipper estiró el brazo para tomar su mano.

“Podemos llevarnos el Carrito del Misterio para subir sus maletas. Dirán que sí. Tienen que hacerlo. Algo tiene que ir bien hoy.”

“Así será.” El pecho de Wirt se apretó con el temor de que no -no podía decepcionar a Dipper cuando claramente necesitaba esta victoria- pero lo puso a un lado y lo enterró.

Ni siquiera se alarmó cuando subieron al Carrito del Misterio, demasiado preocupado con organizar el argumento en su cabeza, enlistando todas las razones de por qué era perfectamente aceptable que se quedaran, lo responsable que sería, lo bueno que sería Greg, enmarcando su caso con listas de puntos y gráficas imaginarías. ¿Por qué no llevaba gráficas de verdad? ¿Siquiera las necesitaba? ¿Eran necesarias? No, espera, enfócate. Las gráficas no tenían nada que ver con esto, estaría bien siempre y cuando estuviera calmado. Sabía cómo manejar a su mamá cuando quería algo, y estaba aprendiendo cómo manejar a Jonathan. Esto podría funcionar.

Cuando el carrito aparcó en el estacionamiento del motel, Wirt casi olvidó esperar a que se detuviera por completo antes de salir. Casi. Wow, necesitaba tener la cabeza bien puesta. Se tomó el tiempo para componerse mientras subía las escalera al segundo piso, asegurándose de que los gemelos y Greg estuvieran con él. Quizá se viera como una emboscada, un poco, pero no hacia daño tener a Dipper y a Mabel ahí para responder por su tío abuelo.

En frente de su habitación, Wirt inhaló profundamente y sacó la llave de su bolsillo. Echó una mirada a Dipper, luego a Mabel y a Greg, luego la introdujo y giró el picaporte. Las maletas estaba casi empacadas, alineadas cerca de la puerta. Wirt casi tropieza con ellas en su apuro por apartarse del camino para que los demás pudiera entrar detrás de él. Su mamá estaba empacando sus cosméticos y su padrastro reabastecía la nevera.

Los dos miraron hacia arriba, sus sonrisas viniendo con facilidad mientras se preparaban para saludarlos, pero entonces Wirt se dio cuenta de las palabras que salieron primero de su boca. “¡Queremos quedarnos en la Cabaña del Misterio!”

Sus padres parpadearon y Wirt golpeó su cara con la palma de su mano. Buen trabajo siguiendo el plan. Mabel solo pudo reír, ocultando la risa tanto como podía en el cabello de Greg cuando lo levantó para un abrazo. Dipper ofreció su apoyo al ponerle una mano en el hombro. Mientras que apreciaba el contacto, Wirt igual se sonrojó furiosamente por cómo soltó todo.

“Uh... Quiero decir... Greg y yo apreciaríamos si... nos dejaran quedarnos en la Cabaña del Misterio con Dipper y Mabel hasta que tengamos que ir a casa. Por favor.”

Su mamá y padrastro se miraron por un momento, ambos procesando la petición, y ella se recobró primero. “Wirt, no lo sé. Esa es una petición muy grande.”

“Lo sé.” Empezó a estrujar sus manos, mirando sobre su hombro a Dipper. “Y sé que ya pedí por este viaje en primer lugar y que fue algo grande también, pero logramos que funcionara y pienso que puedo hacer que esto también funcione. Dipper y Mabel ya le pidieron permiso a su tío y dijo que estaba bien. Y Greg- ¡Greg! Diles cómo te portarás mejor que nunca.”

“Así es,” añadió Greg, desde su lugar en los brazos de Mabel. “¡Escucharé en serio a todo lo que Wirt o Mabel digan! Oh, y Dipper también, porque es el almirante.”

Wirt lo señaló con la mano. “¿Ven? En serio escuchará. Eso es grande.”

Su mamá se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar su risa mientras que Jonathan abría los ojos de sobremanera, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa. “Es muy grande, en eso concuerdo contigo, Wirt.”

Estaba funcionando. Al menos estaban sonriendo. “Sí, y yo lo cuidaré y, ya saben, no causaré ningún problema, así que no tienen que preocuparse mientras están en Portland o lo que sea, y no está _tan_ lejos en caso de una emergencia. La cual no habrá, pero si la hubiera, no sería tan malo. Y no han tenido vacaciones para ustedes mismos desde su luna de miel, ¿cierto? No tendrían que preocuparse por nosotros, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ustedes, todo mundo gana.”

Volvieron a mirarse le uno al otro. “Tiene un punto,” señaló Jonathan. “Y su tío dijo que estaba bien.”

“Ni siquiera conocemos a su tío,” le recordó su mamá. “No en persona.”

“Nos hemos quedado con él cada verano desde que teníamos doce años,” Dipper dejó escapar. “Es algo- bueno, algo alocado, pero no es un mal sujeto, y- Pueden venir a hablar con él si quieren. Antes de irse. Es solo que Mabel y yo hemos esperado por siempre para ver a Greg y a Wirt y estamos- Perdón. Probablemente no debería ni hablar porque este es un asunto de familia, pero...” Miró a Wirt, con las manos temblando. “Por favor dejen que se queden. Por favor.”

“¡Significaría mucho!” Aportó Mabel, balanceando a Greg hasta sus hombros como si eso lo protegiera de ser apartado de ella.

“Mamá,” empezó Wirt, dando un paso hacia ella y su padrastro. “Jonathan, por favor. Antes estaba asustado, no sabía qué esperar, así que no pedí por más tiempo, pero... Pero en verdad quiero esto. No volveré a pedir por nada después de esto. Todo lo que quiero es pasar el resto de la semana aquí, por favor. Por favor, tengo que quedarme.”

Cuando volvieron a intercambiar miradas, los ojos de ambos reflejaron su respuesta. “Wirt, si esto de verdad significa tanto para ti, entonces claro que puedes quedarte,” empezó su madre, y las rodillas de Wirt temblaron mientras su corazón seguía palpitando como loco.

“¿En serio?” exhaló él, la sonrisa expandiéndose pro su rostro.

Ella asintió. “Si está bien para su tío, entonces está bien para mí siempre y cuando llames regularmente para ver cómo estás, pero,” interrumpió su asentir de cabeza frenético al levantar la mano, “No estoy cómoda dejando a Greg quedarse también. Solo serías tú.”

“¿Qué?” Su expresión cayó, e instintivamente, miró a Greg, quién se veía igual de entusiasmado por las noticias solo para desanimarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababan de decir. “No... Mamá, ¿por qué?”

“Wirt, ya eres mayor, y estoy segura de que estarás bien estando lejos de nosotros durante tanto tiempo. Pero Greg es demasiado pequeño ahora. Me sentiría mejor si estuviera con nosotros,” le explicó, luego mirando más allá de Wirt con tristeza. “Cariño, lo lamento,” le dijo a Greg.

“Pero lo cuidaré, no dejaré que nada le pase,” presionó Wirt, incapaz de aceptar este triunfo al costo de perder a Greg. “¡Mabel también! ¡Lo adora! Con nosotros dos cuidándolo, ¡será el niño más seguro!”

“¡Mamá, quiero quedarme!” Greg se colgó a Mabel, al parecer persistente en permanecer firme sobre sus hombros.

“Lo siento, Greg. Quizá cuando seas mayor,” su papá respondió, antes de girar su atención a Wirt. “Es genial que quieras ayudar así, chico, pero no queremos poner esto sobre sus hombros.”

“No me molesta. En serio, honestamente, no,” les dijo. “¡Quiero que se quede, todos queremos!”

Mabel lo bajó, frotando juntos sus mejillas. “¡Los dos tienen que quedarse! Prometí que iríamos en aventuras este verano, ¡y así tiene que ser!”

Dipper rodeó la cintura de su hermana con un brazo, y luego cogió la mano de Wirt para acercarlo a ellos, “En serio. Queremos que ambos se queden. Tenemos espacio, y les daremos el número de la Cabaña, el de Mabel y el mío ya que tenemos recepción en todas partes de aquí con nuestros teléfonos. Pueden llamarnos cuando sea. Los dos de verdad tienen que quedarse.”

Claramente, sus padres no habían esperado que todos compartieran un sentimiento tan intenso. Jonathan apartó a su mamá para que los dos pudieran hablar en voz baja, mirando hacia ellos ocasionalmente. Wirt apretó la mano de Dipper, la que tenía libre encontrando la de Greg también. Los dos tenían que quedarse. Wirt no creía ser capaz de hacerlo sin él.

Al fin, tras lo que se sintió como horas pese a haber sido solo un par de minutos, los dos se voltearon hacia los adolescentes y el niño que los acompañaba. “Nos llamas dos veces al día para ver que todo esté bien,” su mamá les dijo a Wirt y a Greg. “Y responde tu teléfono si llamamos a menos de que la recepción sea mala, entonces nos devuelves la llamada. Los dos pueden ir a deambular por su cuenta, y asegúrense de estar con uno o los dos si dejan la casa. Greg, lo digo en serio. Nada de aventuras contigo solo y Jason Funderburker en el bosque, ¿soy clara?”

“¡Como una campana!” Le aseguró Greg, mostrando sus pulgares. “¿Puedo quedarme?”

“Puedes quedarte,” concedió ella. “Si en serio se significa tanto para todos, no veo por qué no podemos intentarlo y ver cómo va.”

“Y si hay cualquier problema, solo llámanos y volveremos,” agregó el papá de Greg.

“¡Victoria!” Greg celebró, lanzando los brazos en el aire mientras Wirt se hundía con una extraña combinación de alivio, incredulidad e inconfundible felicidad.

“Vamos a quedarnos,” murmuró él. “Por una semana entera.”

“¡Una semana entera!” Repitió Greg.

Mabel dio vueltas eufórica, celebrando, y su gemelo olvidó pensar. Él se lanzó de brazos hacia Wirt, colgándose a su suéter. “Una semana.”

“¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo!” Decidió Mabel. “¡Vamos a divertirnos tanto! ¡Haremos muchas cosas!” Frotó su nariz contra la de Greg, riendo, y luego se dio la vuelta para ver a los padres de ambos. “¡Muchísimas gracias!”

“S-sí,” Wirt consiguió reiniciar su cerebro, devolviendo el abrazo de Dipper antes de ir a abrazar a su mamá, porque esto era muy importante y no era demasiado mayor ni estaba sobre abrazar a su mamá. “Gracias. En serio. Ni siquiera-”

“De nada, cariño.” Le devolvió el abrazo y besó su mejilla, haciendo lo mismo con Greg una vez que se escurrió de los brazos de Mabel.

“¿Necesitan que llevemos sus cosas al coche?” Preguntó Jonathan, señalando a sus maletas.

“No, tenemos uh- tenemos en qué irnos. Es un carrito de golf. No lo conducen ilegalmente, porque eso sería irresponsable e imprudente y completamente no permitido,” balbuceó Wirt mientras ambos lo miraban divertidos. “Es... sí, es un carrito de golf.”

Los gemelos dieron sonrisas idénticas e inocentes, intercambiando miradas y chocando los puños. Fue Dipper quién recogió a Greg cuando volvió a ellos, dándole un fuerte abrazo antes de pasárselo a su hermana. “Así que, ¿necesitas algo de nosotros, o estamos bien?”

Los padres intercambiaron información de contacto con los gemelos solo para estar seguros, mientras que a Wirt le fue dado los números de teléfono para los siguientes dos hoteles en los que se estarían quedando, en caso de que no pudiera localizarlos por celular. Los ayudaron a llevar sus cosas abajo, incluyendo el estuche del clarinete de Wirt, el cual mantuvo cerca de él sabiendo que la bola de papel seguía en su interior, y no quería que súper emocionados hermanos o hermanas o chicos que le gustaba le intentaran poner sus manos encima. Pronto empacaron sus cosas sobre el carrito de golf, en la extraña oportunidad de que la decisión de alguien cambiara, e intercambiaron sus despedidas.

“Diviértanse,” le dijo su mamá a Wirt antes de que subiera al asiento del pasajero del carrito de gol, dándole un último apretón. “Es muy bueno verte tan emocionado sobre esto. Me alegra ver que las cosas marcharan bien con conocer a su amigo por correspondencia en persona.”

“Sí, yo también.” Seguía sobrepasando todo lo que había podido imaginar, parte de él seguí sin poder creérselo. “Gracias otra vez, Mamá.”

“¡Adiós Mamá! ¡Adiós Papá!” Greg aulló una vez que estuvieron dentro del carrito, alejándose a una velocidad razonable, notó Wirt, ya que el vehículo seguía siendo visible para sus padres. “¡Ja ja! ¡Nada puede alejar a los Mejores Amigos Misterio de misterios de aventura!”

“¡Absolutamente nada, Greg!” Mabel rio, palmeando sobre su corazón mientras era inflado por el alivio y la alegría. Tenía planes que hacer de inmediato. ¡Una semana de aventura los aguardaba!

El pie de Dipper cosquilleaba con la urgencia de presionar el pedal a fondo, así que se distrajo con mirar hacia Wirt. “Amigo por correspondencia, ¿huh?”

Las mejillas de Wirt se colorearon y se dejó caer en su asiento. “Bueno... No supe. De alguna forma, no creí que decirle que quería visitar a los amigos que conocí en la otra vida de una año diferente iría igual de bien.”

“Probablemente no. Aunque me gusta, la idea de ser amigos por carta. Pero tendrás que decirme todo lo que les constaste, para así mantener las apariencias.” Estiró la mano una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista del motel, esperando que Wirt la tomara antes de pisar de lleno el pedal del acelerador.

Estuvieron de regreso a la Cabaña en minutos, y Mabel fue la primera en saltar de su asiento para agarrar la maleta de Greg. “¡Vamos! Vayamos a poner esto en mi habitación, y escojamos algo que hacer con el resto del día, ¿está bien?”

“¡Está bien!” Dijo Greg de acuerdo, corriendo hacia adentro tras ella con su rana a cuestas. “¡Andando, Jason Funderburker!”

Wirt lo vio irse mientras agarraba su propia maleta. Esto era bueno, esto estaba bien. No podía imaginar quedarse aquí sabiendo lo mucho que Greg también quería. Incluso si no entendía en totalidad lo que les había pasado en Lo Desconocido, esta visita era igual de importante para él. Era importante para todos ellos.

“Oye, este... gracias por ayudarme a convencerlos, sé que dejé que se me escapara algo de las manos,” dijo, acercándose a Dipper. “Es decir, tenía todo esto planeado, como, sabía exactamente qué quería decir y luego solo...” Soltó la maleta con una mano para moverla en el aire.

“Hombre, nadie recuerda nunca lo que quieren decir si es importante. Al menos, yo no.” Montó las escaleras a la parte de la casa de la Cabaña, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. “Y, ya sabes, era importante para mí que se quedaran, y para Mabel. ¿Por qué no ayudaría?”

Wirt se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una media sonrisa. “Ni idea. Solo me alegra de que lo hicieras.” Entró a la casa por completo, esperando a Dipper antes de acarrear sus cosas hacia arriba tras él. “Entonces, ¿pudiste encontrar algo en tu diario? Ya sabes, ¿cuando mi mamá llamó?”

Gimió, frotando sus manos contra el rostro cuando le fue lanzado el misterio. “No. No hay ni un solo enemigo común para todas las bestias, y ni siquiera vi algo que luchara o que estuviera hecho de estacas de madera en el segundo diario. Voy a tener que revisar los otros, pero no recuerdo haber visto nada como esto antes.”

“¿Nuevas cosas han surgido en el pasado? Como, migrado de algún lugar hasta aquí.” ¿Quizá las criaturas sobrenaturales eran atraídas a grandes centros de actividad paranormal? O quizá solo les gustaban los bosques grandes y espeluznantes.

“Antes ha habido cosas que no están en el diario, pero no puedo decir por seguro que sea eso porque vinieron aquí después de que algo fuera escrito o si el autor se desvaneció antes de que terminara de documentar todo sobre ellas. Podría solo preguntarle, pero preferiría no-”

Fue interrumpido cuando Mabel apareció de golpe, armada con un suéter y sus artículos de tejer. “¡Greg y yo vamos a ver televisión y a tejer!”

“¡Sí! ¡Mabel va a enseñarme cómo hacer guantes para Jason Funderburker!” Aportó Greg, siguiéndole los talones con su rana metida bajo el brazo y sosteniendo unas cosas de tejer en la otra mano.

Wirt parpadeó, después alzó una ceja. “Greg, es junio.”

“¿Y?”

Consideraron al otro por un momento antes de que el hermano mayor se encogiera de hombros. “Me parece justo.”

Entre risitas, Mabel continuó bajando. “Ven abajo cuando termines de subir tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No más misterios hoy, Dipper! ¡Tenemos una victoria que celebrar!”

“Pero-”

“¡Victoria!”

El desfile miniatura bajo a trompicones las escaleras - viéndose más como una chica, un niño y una rana - y Wirt negó con la cabeza tras ellos, sus labios curveándose. “Depende de ti,” dijo Wirt, mirando a Dipper. “SI quieres hacer... todavía cosas de misterio, está bien conmigo. No estoy seguro de qué tanta ayuda haya sido hasta ahora, pero si solo necesitas a alguien con quién hablar... me tienes a mí.”

Usualmente, rebotaba sus desvaríos con Mabel o se grababa a sí mismo para reproducirlo después, y le gustaba la manera lineal en la que el cerebro de Wirt parecía trabajar. Pero acababan de tener la peor mañana, ¿y en verdad quería empezar a repasar sus teorías sobre el tamaño y alcance de un monstruo, y cómo pudo haber dejado sangre tras de sí, pero nada más?

Lo consideró, y estuvo negando con la cabeza para cuando llegaron hasta el ático. “No. No le digas que dije esto, pero Mabel tiene razón. Lo dejaré en la mesa por ahora. ¿Quieres ver la películas más horribles que Gravity Falls puede ofrecer mientras pido una pizza?”

“Sí, eso... eso en realidad suena más que perfecto.” Con los varios días adicionales aguardando por ellos, Wirt en toda su honestidad no podía pensar en otra cosa que quisiera hacer más. “¿De qué tan horrible estamos hablando? ¿Clásicos de culto o solo puramente malas?”

“Muy bien, dijiste que tu película favorita era _Dead Poets Society,_ ¿verdad? Eso, pero con maestros de matemáticas y zombis sin razón aparente.”

La imagen mental que eso inspiró fue demasiado ridícula para no reírse. “De acuerdo, cuenta conmigo,” respondió con una sonrisa, dejando sus cosas en una esquina del cuarto de Dipper que estaba libre.

“Genial.” Regresando la sonrisa, Dipper los guió escaleras abajo. Cuando encontraron a Pato holgazaneando sobre las escaleras, lo cargó hasta abajo y lo dejó correr hacia la sala. No pudo sino reírse ante la alegría de Greg. “Oye, um... Después de esto, dejaré todo el asunto del misterio guardado. Pero, para que sepas, gracias por lo de antes. Quedarte, quiero decir.”

“Sí, bueno, era importante para ti. “Y bien... No lo sé. Supongo que esperaba que algo surgiera, o que encontraras otra pista o... algo, para hacerte sentir mejor sobre lo que sea que anda pasando.” Wirt hizo un gesto vago en la parte de “lo que sea” mientras caminaban a la sala, ambos de sus hermanos sentados en el piso en frente de la televisión, rodeados de estambre y mascotas por igual.

“Pude sacar muchas cosas. Habían marcas, un patrón, consistencia - todo ayudará cuando investigue a esta cosa más tarde.”

De inmediato, Dipper hizo amago de ir hacia la única silla sofá del lugar, pero pausó y se giró a ver a Wirt. No podía hacer que se sentara en el suelo. Era la epítome de grosería, pero él tampoco quería sentarse en el suelo y ser arrastrado a sostener estambre para su hermano o algo igual de tonto. Miró devuelta a la silla, midiendo la anchura, y el color pintó sus mejillas. Quedarían demasiado ajustados, pero a él le parecía muy bien. “¿Siéntate conmigo?”

“Oh- um... claro. Sí, muy bien.” Wirt lanzó una mirada rápida entre la silla y Dipper, muy consciente de lo cerca que estarían.

Se acercó a paso rápido, mejillas igual de rojas mientras esperaba a que Dipper se sentara primero, y luego se sentó a su lado. De inmediato, sus muslos se pegaron con el otro, y Wirt se encorvó de hombros al principio, manteniendo los brazos pegados a sus costados para no ocupar mucho espacio - era la casa de Dipper, quería darle todo el espacio que necesitara. Pero le gustaba la idea de solo sentarse, tocarse casualmente, recargarse sobre el otro sin tener que preocuparse por algo como espacio personal.

 _¿Debería rodearlo con el brazo? No, no, es demasiado atrevido. Muy directo. Podría- no, ¿qué pasa si solo quiere sentarse y ver la película? Pero quería que nos sentáramos juntos, y yo quiero sentarnos juntos y oh dios mío, Wirt, deja de pensar tanto, probablemente ahora te está mirando y pensando que estás loco._ Wirt se removió en su lugar, presionando los labios mientras lo miraba.

Dipper resolvió este problema sin notar que existía uno en primer lugar. En lo que a él concernía, que Wirt accediera a sentarse ahí era el equivalente a estar de acuerdo con abrazarse. En el tiempo de una semana, estarían separados por un continente; entonces ¿por qué no aprovechar tanto como pudieran?

Recogió el control remoto, pasando por la bizarra lista de canales hasta que encontró una película que apenas estaba comenzando. Su brazo libre envolvió a Wirt, la palma descansando sobre su cintura mientras ladeaba la cabeza para dejarla caer sobre uno de sus hombros encorvados.

Con ojos abiertos, un sonido chillón surgió de la parte trasera de su garganta mientras Wirt se quedaba quieto por completo. Como si cualquier movimiento repentino pudiera asustarlo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que respirar era necesario, así que dejó que su pecho se levantara y cayera varias veces para medir cómo terminaría. Cuando Dipper no se movió ni se alejó, dándose cuenta del enorme error que había hecho, Wirt se relajó paulatinamente contra él. Cuando la tensión se drenó de sus hombros, intentó hacerse una almohada más cómoda para el otro chico mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo.

Se estaban abrazando. Abrazando. Dipper y él. En una silla. Viendo una película en televisión como la gente normal hacía normalmente. Como una pareja. Una sonrisa tonta se esparció por su rostro. Tuvo que patearse mentalmente como recordatorio para dejar de prestar atención a la mano de Dipper contra su costado y enfocarse en la película mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

“Es lindo,” dejó escapar Wirt como un torpe, luego hizo un gesto de dolor al reflexionar en lo idiota que sonaba. “Yo, uh... Quiero decir...”

Dipper se rio, presionando el rostro contra el hombro de Wirt y dándole un apretón a su costado. “No, lo es. Es algo genial.”

Mabel los miró, luego susurró a su compañero de crimen, “Ab-tarta.”

Greg ladeó la cabeza, luego la hizo hacia atrás para verlos también. “Ab-tarta está en marcha,” le susurró devuelta con una sonrisa.

“¿Qué están susurrando por allá ustedes dos?” Preguntó Wirt.

“¡Secretos!” Greg agitó sus manos. “¡Secretos solo para generales y cabos!”

Dipper iba a empezar a discutir, pero su tío lo distrajo al escarbar entre manualidades de animales y otras cosas, llevando un paquete con él. “¿Qué es eso, Tío Stan?”

“Aún no lo he decidido. Vino de la India. Probablemente. Hagamos como si así fuera.” Con éxito y dejando las piezas, miró hacia su nieto y puso los ojos en blanco a los dos chicos acurrucados en su sillón. “Sabes, esperaría esto de Mabel-”

“Dios mío.” Dipper se deslizó hasta abajo, ocultando mejor su rostro enrojecido contra el costado de Wirt. “Los chicos también pueden acurrucarse, Tío Stan.”

“Acurrucarse,” repitió el mayor burlón, desapareciendo por la esquina y subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el tío de los gemelos ya no estaba, Wirt se hundió justo contra Dipper, presionando la frente contra su gorra. “Oh mi dios,” exhaló, esbozando una sonrisa sin aliento. “ _Acurrucados._ Estamos acurrucándonos.”

Y no había otra cosa que prefiriera hacer más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N** : La historia se acerca más al climax y el incómodo romance adolescente se vuelve ligeramente menos incómodo (bromeando, no es así. Digo, son Wirt y Dipper, gente, se la pasan incómodos todo el tiempo).


	9. Chapter 9

Hacía demasiado calor para moverse. Mabel había abandonado los suéteres que había esperado ponerse para ese día, acostada de cara contra la mesa de la cocina usando su camiseta de tirantes y una falda. “Nada de cazar monstruos hoy,” imploró y Dipper rio, recostado contra el suelo de linóleo.

“Podríamos ir al lago.”

“O la piscina,” sugirió ella.

“¿Qué? ¿Con Don Pantaloncillos a cargo? Creí que te ponía nerviosa.”

Ella se rio. “Ese no es el nombre del Señor Aguaclara, Dipper, y no me pone nerviosa. Solo es alguien con quien no quisiera pasar sola largos períodos de tiempo sin supervisión. ¿Qué piensas tú, Greg? ¡Escoge nuestra aventura! ¿El lago o la piscina?”

“Um...”

Wow, esas eran muy buenas opciones. Greg le dio unos golpecitos a su barbilla, pensativo, desde donde estaba sentado en una silla al lado de Mabel y la mesa, sosteniendo una lata de soda húmeda contra la frente para aliviarse del calor. Su mirada se aventuró por la cocina en busca de respuestas, descansando un momento sobre la figura de Dipper en el suelo, antes de rebotar hacia arriba para encontrar a Wirt. Su hermano mayor estaba recargado contra la pared, sorprendentemente, también sin suéter, las mangas de su camisa enrolladas hasta los hombros, y había estado intentando captar silenciosamente su atención por lo que podía ver. ¡Oh! ¡Secretos de hermano! Greg bajó la soda y enderezó la espalda en atención, inflando las mejillas mientras saludaba a Wirt.

Le estaba haciendo gestos con la boca, pero Greg era terrible leyendo labios. Para su fortuna, también estaba haciendo movimientos con las manos, los cuales sí podía entender con facilidad. Ajá, ¡le estaba dando su opinión sobre lo que deberían hacer en el día!

“¿Laaaaaaago?” adivinó, entrecerrando los ojos, agrandándolos cuando Wirt cruzó los brazos en gesto negativo, sacudiendo la cabeza con fervor. “¡Oh! ¡Piscina! Vayamos a la piscina.”

Mientras que Wirt seguía sin lucir emocionado por la idea, pareció menos alarmado que cuando casi había dicho “lago”. Pensándolo bien, no había visto a su hermano nadar para en un largo tiempo. Y pensándolo bien otra vez, ¡él tampoco había ido a nadar en un largo tiempo!

“¿Ya no te gusta nadar, Wirt?” le preguntó.

El aludido se tensó, levantando las manos en ademán defensivo. “Nunca dije eso,” respondió con prisa.

“Porque hace mucho calor y nadar sería divertido,” continuó Greg, enfatizando. “¿Verdad?” Miró a Mabel y a Dipper esperando que asintieran, en especial porque parecían estar derritiéndose sobre el suelo y los muebles, y el lunático de su hermano seguía usando pantalones de vestir con calcetines, y una camisa de manga larga, no importaba que hubiera enrollado las mangas hasta los codos.

“¡Nadar!” Animó Mabel, su voz amortiguada por la mesa. Si hubiera levantado la cabeza, habría visto la incomodidad de Wirt, y habría intentado pensar en otra cosa.

Dipper sí miró arriba, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando pensar en algo más que hacer. “No tenemos que hacer ninguna de las dos. Podríamos...” Casi se habían ahogado en un lago. Sintiéndose como un inmensurable idiota, dejó caer la cabeza contra el piso. “No sé. No tenemos que ir.”

“No- es- está bien.” Pero el lenguaje corporal de Wirt no gritaba con exactitud la palabra ‘bien’ cuando mantenía los brazos firmemente cruzados. “La piscina está bien. Es decir, es un ambiente controlado. Parece tener a un intimidante salvavidas, pero, oye, al menos está ahí. Salvando vidas.”

“¡Sí!” Greg se paró sobre su asiento. “¡Ése es el espíritu, Wirt!”

Wirt lo miró, luego entrecerró los ojos. “Pero hay que conseguirte unos flotadores. O una chaqueta salvavidas. O ambos.”

“¡Lo que digas, capitán!” Greg saltó de su silla. “¡Vamos, Mabel! No puedes ir a la piscina si te fusionas con la mesa.”

Ella se deslizó de la mesa y rodó por el piso, pegándose en los pies más por accidente que a propósito. “Iremos por nuestros bañadores y a decirle a Tío Stan,” decidió ella, siguiendo al niño.

Dipper se sentó, apoyándose sobre sus manos. “Perdón. Ni siquiera pensé-”

“Está bien.” Wirt lo miró por un momento, luego se alejó de la pared para ir con él y extenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. “Sé que no fue tu intención. Y para ser justos, hace mucho calor, y localizar el cuerpo de agua más cercano es una sugerencia más que sensata.” Frunció el ceño al considerar algo. “Siempre y cuando no... Bueno. Me sumerja en el agua, creo que estaré bien. O, ya sabes, quizá no será un problema para nada. No lo sé.”

“¿Greg y tú no han vuelto a nadar desde... Halloween?”

“No... no en realidad.” Se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia. “Hace mucho frío en invierno con toda la nieve y eso, y luego no hacía bastante calor para nadar hasta... Pero estaba ocupado con la escuela y los exámenes finales, y con prepararnos para este viaje, que nunca pensé mucho en ello. Digo, Greg y yo volvimos al otro lado del muro para revisar el lago, pero nunca entramos.”

La idea de conseguir aliviar algo del calor combatió contra el deseo de no incomodar a Wirt, pero Mabel y Greg estaban muy abordo con la idea y el “¡Niños! ¡Al coche!” fue bastante buen indicador de que el Tío Stan también.

“Si se vuelve un problema, me lo haces saber. ¿Está bien? Podemos irnos de ahí.”

“Sí, está bien.” Asintió Wirt, un tanto vacilante, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de Dipper su resolución se solidificó un poco. “Estoy seguro de que saldrá bien. Después de todo, la piscina es muy diferente de un lago.”

“La peor cosa que ha tenido esa piscina ha sido un sireno, así que sí.” Dipper soltó un tendido suspiro, y luego los encaminó a salir de la cocina. “Entonces, ¿vas a necesitar un traje de baño, o...?”

\----

Wirt tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta naranja que Dipper le había prestado junto al bañador en lo que su mirada recorría la concurrida zona de la piscina. La preocupación lo tuvo arrugando su frente cuando un fuerte chapoteo hizo que el agua salpicara sobre el borde de la parte profunda, seguido por el penetrante balido de un silbato. Quizá esta no había sido la mejor de las ideas.

Aunque tuvo que mantener su evaluación inicial en que la piscina era diferente a un lago. El concreto que cubría el suelo no le recordaba a las orillas fangosas por las que se había deslizado, arañando su camino con un hermano menor inconsciente a su espalda. El agua clara y el azul pálido que brillaban a la luz del sol, también fueron una gran mejora con respecto a las oscuras y turbias profundidades que llenaban sus pulmones mientras se sumergía en lo profundo. El sol que caía sobre la ciudad bañaba a todo el pueblo en un calor abrasador que había estado completamente ausente esa noche de Halloween o la vez que había caído a través de la ruptura de hielo. Había hecho frío. Había hecho tanto frío y Greg no estaba, y él estaba solo, y todo era su culpa-

“¡Wirt! ¡Wirt, mira, tienen patos inflables! ¿Puedo tener un pato inflable?” Greg preguntó, señalando a la caseta de suministros de la piscina con ojos grandes y ansiosos.

“Sí,” respondió Wirt de inmediato. Podía tener todos los patos inflables que quisiera si lo mantenía de hundirse hasta el fondo del lago- de la piscina. Estaban en una piscina. “Vamos, Greg. Hay que ir a ver qué otros artículos de flotación tienen por ahí.”

Se ubicó entre Greg y el borde de la piscina mientras lo guiaba hacia los artículos, pese a la significativa cantidad de espacio entre el agua y la caseta. Dado a que su mamá había empacado para Greg, ella había pensado en poner un bañador en su maleta solo en caso de que fueran a la playa o a la piscina de algunos de los hoteles en que se iban a quedar. Wirt, por otra parte, no había considerado el hecho de que un bañador fuera algo que podría necesitar. Para su suerte, o quizá no, el de Dipper le quedaba bastante bien. aunque no había sido capaz de detener su rubor desde el momento en que los subió hasta su cintura ni en todo el camino en coche hasta la piscina. Eran algo cortos, llegándole por encima de las rodillas, y algo flojos en la parte de la cintura, pero les había hecho un nudo con el cordón y había estado listo. Fuera que se decidiera si meterse en el agua o no, eso es. Con una mano presionando la espalda de Greg en ademán protector, sus ojos se dirigieron a la parte más profunda. ¿Qué tan profunda era la parte profunda? Se preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

Los gemelos no habían tenido las mismas reservaciones en lo absoluto, ambos abandonando sus toallas, zapatos y camisetas en la silla preferida del Tío Stan y discutiendo sobre qué es lo que harían primero. Correr y saltar en una bola de cañón fue acordado con un choque de puños.

“¿Por mayor salto o por mayor impacto?” Preguntó Dipper y Mabel sobó su barbilla, contemplando el agua mientras tomaban un lugar que escogieron arbitrariamente.

“El primero en - ¡en sus marcas, listos, fuera!” gritó ella y salió corriendo. Acostumbrado a ella, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo y saltaron, cada uno sonriendo al otro en el segundo antes de golpear el agua.

Dipper tuvo que sostener una mano sobre su gorra, todavía sosteniéndola mientras Mabel y él rompían la superficie y reían. “¡Empatados otra vez!” Decidió Mabel, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Dos de tres?”

“¡Mabel!” la llamaron y volteó, andando por el agua mientras buscaba la fuente de la voz. Candy y Grenda estaban en el extremo superficial, Candy mirando dudosa a las aguas más profundas.

“¡Chicas! Muy bien, podemos llamarlo empate. Esta vez.”

Cada vez hasta que tuvieran a un verdadero juez. Entonces podrían pasar horas saltando y comparando la mejor forma, la mayor salpicadura, y todo tipo de otras cosas. Considerando que ninguno estaba por su cuenta en esta visita a la piscina, los dos decidieron estar satisfechos con el empate.

Mabel nado hasta sus amigas, y Dipper se elevó fuera del agua y fue hacia los hermanos. Se sentía inmensurablemente mejor respecto al clima ahora, removiendo su gorra mientras se acercaba, apretándolo y poniéndolo devuelta sobre su cabello mojado. Había sido más de una vez molestado por llevar el artículo a la piscina de todos los lugares, pero el cabello flotaba. La última cosa que quería era por una torpeza revelar su marca de nacimiento que había pasado ocultando por al menos una década.

Chocó su húmedo hombro contra el de Wirt cuando los alcanzó, sonriéndole a Greg. Se veía más como un flotador que como un niño, los flotadores de brazo subiendo sus hombros y un pato alrededor de su cintura. Le dio un golpecito al pico, divertido. “Sabes, estos son los favoritos de Soos. Cuando viene, siempre consigue uno.”

“¿En serio?”

“Sí. No es el mejor de los nadadores.” Revolvió el cabello de Greg, luego sonrió a Wirt. “¿Todo bien por ahí?”

“Eso creo.” Encontrando más que cautivador el hecho de que hubiera usado su gorra en el agua junto con la situación flotante de Greg, Wirt fue capaz de relajarse un poco. Solo un poco, sin embargo, ya que seguía encontrando difícil mirar sobre el hombro de Dipper para apuntar a la piscina. “De casualidad no sabrías lo superficial que es la parte superficial, y lo profunda que es la parte profunda, ¿o sí?”

“¡Demasiado superficial y no los bastante profunda!” Respondió Greg por él, apresurándose en rodear a los muchachos para llegar a la piscina y con Mabel y sus amigas.

“¡Greg!” La voz de Wirt resonó, sus ojos abiertos en medio pánico mientras presionaba su corazón sobre la camisa. “¡Ten cuidado!”

El niño tuvo la decencia de al menos voltear a mirarlo sobre el hombro. “Te preocupas demasiado, hermano querido. Es solo la piscina.” La señaló, preparándose para saltar en ella, pero pareció pensársela mejor en el último minuto y tomó la escalera. Su hermano ya se preocupaba mucho, era mejor no hacerlo peor.

Las mejillas de Wirt se colorearon al ser corregido - y en frente de Dipper, anda menos - y escondió su rostro entre las manos. “ _Ugh_. Tiene razón. Sí me preocupo mucho. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera he tenido una mala experiencia en una piscina!”

“Está bien. Lo que pasaste... Sabes. Está bien, Wirt. Aunque es mejor que él no esté asustado, ¿verdad?” Vio a su hermana y a sus amigas rodear a Greg, todas listas para prestar atención y jugar con el joven. “Nada va a pasarle aquí, hombre. O a ti.” Confía en mí.”

“Lo sé,” exhaló, empujando sus manos hacia arriba y a través de su cabello. “Digo, en algún nivel, lo sé. Que no es lo mismo para nada. No está el tren que estuvo a punto de golpearnos o la colina por la que salimos rodando y donde perdimos la consciencia antes de caer siquiera en el lago. Esto es controlado. Hay un salvavidas. Hay bastantes personas. Nadie va a ahogarse.”

“Pero la preocupación sigue ahí. Y está bien. Lo entiendo.” Él y Mabel habían experimentado sus propios ataques de pánico después de lidiar con Lo Desconocido. “Es solo que... ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?”

“Yo...” Wirt arrugó el entrecejo y miró a Dipper. “No sé. ¿Qué es lo que hicieron?”

“Después de haber caído del acantilado, perdimos, como, un mes de escuela. Me rompí la pierna, y ella se había roto el brazo, y los dos fuimos de verdad, en verdad afortunados de que no haya sido peor. Tuvimos yesos y terapia física, todas esas cosas divertidas, y luego volvimos a la escuela y todavía usábamos los yesos. Y éramos, ya sabes, los dos estudiantes que habían sido bajados del autobús y casi muerto.

“Pero antes de que volviéramos, todo estaba bien. No habíamos caído sobre nuestros rostros y no había nada de qué preocuparnos o una razón para pensar en ello. Hablamos más sobre lo que pasó con ustedes y Lo Desconocido que lo que ocurrió en este plano. Los chicos en la escuela querían hablar sobre el acantilado. ‘¿Cómo cayeron? ¿Dolió cuando cayeron? ¿Se desmayaron de inmediato? Escuchamos que habían muerto.’ Y era _eso_ , todo el día.”

No podía meter las manos dentro de sus bolsillos ya que no tenía ninguno, así que cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró. “Subíamos al autobús y todo estaba bien, al parecer. Pero luego Mabel empezaba a temblar, y yo intentaba calmarla, pero luego yo también me ponía a temblar porque nos acercábamos ahí. Los demás nos miraban, preguntándonos si ese era. Y luego solo nos... cerrábamos. Nos asustamos y luego empezamos a perder el autobús a propósito e intentamos hacer que nuestros padres nos recogieran y nos llevaran literalmente, a cualquier otra ruta que no fuera esa. No podíamos hacerlo. No podíamos verlo.

“Y luego nos quitaron los yesos, y al fin dejé de cojear y Mabel podía volver a tejer bien. Pero seguimos sin poder tomar ese autobús. Tomamos otro que tomaba otra ruta de una hora, y fue lo peor. Y luego... No lo sé. Me cansé. Me cansé de que algunos de mis amigos del vecindario trataran de que yo y Mabel subiéramos al autobús como siempre porque ya no me sentía como siempre. Me sentía como el niño al que todo el mundo trataba con cuidado y del que susurraban, y Mabel también.

“Así que lo hablamos, tomamos su gancho volador, y caminamos a casa de la escuela, y escalamos ese estúpido acantilado. Como idiotas. El barandal era un desastre y lo usamos como nuestro ancla, así no caeríamos de nuevo. Mabel y yo a veces somos así de idiotas.” Dipper se encogió de hombros. “Pero pudimos volver a subir el autobús, así que lo valió.”

Wirt imitó la postura de Dipper, con los brazos pegados mientras se acercaba a él, dejando que sus hombros se rozaran. “Wow, eso es...”

“¿La respuesta más larga a una pregunta fácil? Sí.”

“No.” Negó él con la cabeza. “Iba a decir que es bastante asombroso. Tú eres asombroso- Digo, uh... haces que suene como si escalar un acantilado después de todo eso fuera nada. Solo otra de tus aventuras o tus rompecabezas para resolver, pero debió haber sido muy difícil para ti. Para los dos.”

“Sí _fue_ otro rompecabezas, hombre. Ése es el punto. ¿Cómo volver a la normalidad? Al menos tenía que pensarlo de esa manera, o no lo habría hecho. Pero tenía que, ¿sabes? Teníamos que escalar ese acantilado.”

Bajó la voz y puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wirt para darle un apretón de ánimo. “Tienes que meterte a la piscina.”

Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación mientras su mirada se desviaba de Dipper a la piscina. “¿Tengo que? Es decir, nadar no es tan importante. Puede pasar el resto de mi vida sin tener que volver a nada, ¿o no? Muchas personas no nadan. Es normal. Es total y completamente normal y estoy balbuceando, ¿no es cierto?” Se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano.

“Puede que un poco,” le dijo jugando, dejando la otra palma sobre la cintura del otro adolescente. “Pero, mira, no voy a hacer que lo hagas si no quieres. Es lo que tú decidas.”

Inhaló profundamente, inflando sus mejillas un poco antes de soltar el aire con un resignado suspiro. Wirt apartó los ojos del agua y se enfocó mejor en Dipper. No iba a obligarlo, pero igual creía que podía hacerlo. Él podía hacerlo. No significaba que tuviera que poner su cabeza debajo del agua. Pasos pequeños. Podía meterse a la piscina y ver cómo iba de ahí.

“De acuerdo. Vendrás uh... ¿vendrás conmigo?”

“No, está claro que voy a dejar que lo hagas por tu cuenta.” Dipper sonrió, soltando su cintura para mejor tomar su mano. “Vamos.”

Lamentando perder el consuelo del contacto, Wirt agarró su mano con fuerza mientras cruzaban el pavimento hacia las sillas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era meterse a la piscina, fácilmente. Soltando la mano de Dipper, Wirt agarró el dobladillo de la camisa prestada. Se congeló en un instante. En teoría tenía sentido - quitarte la camisa para ir a nadar. Tenía perfecto sentido. Pero Dipper estaba ahí parado. Wirt lo miró parpadeando, sujetando su camisa. Ahora encima de verlo actuar como un asustadizo y balbuceante preocupón, iba a verlo sin camisa. ¿Estaba preparado para eso? No creía estar preparado para eso. Pero ya había dicho que se metería a la piscina, no podía retractarse ahora. Si esta fuera su propia camisa, la llevaría con él a la piscina y diría que se requemaba fácilmente o algo así, pero esta no era su camisa y oh dios mío seguía ahí parado y ahora parecía como un mayor lunático porque _no era tan difícil sacarse una camisa_.

Se la quitó y la lanzó a un lado como si quemara. Bueno, esa era una manera de hacerlo. Miró fijamente la pieza arrugada de ropa por un momento, y luego vaciló en dirigir su mirada a Dipper. Si todavía no pensaba que era un absoluto lunático, sería un milagro.

Dipper estaba demasiado ocupado intentando respirar apropiadamente para pensar en él como un lunático, usando un mano para tirar de su gorra. Había volteado para checar a Greg y a las chicas, ni siquiera había prestado atención, y luego Wirt había _pausado_. Se había quedado ahí parado, jugando con el dobladillo de la camisa, y la boca de Dipper se había secado.

Le había golpeado, golpeado duro, que el chico que usaba suéteres y pantalones de vestir en pleno junio estaba a punto de mostrar un montón de piel, y no debería quedarse mirando. Es probable y en serio que no debería quedarse mirando. Se quedó mirando de todas formas, mirando desde abajo de su gorra y mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla. Dios, era lindo y alto y larguirucho y estaba acabado. Todo lo que había hecho era quitarse una camisa para meterse a la piscina. Completamente normal, pero el corazón de Dipper saltaba e iba a morir.

Aunque Wirt no podía ver que lo estaba mirando, solo podía ver la gorra de Dipper. La gorra que... había usado para la piscina... Su vergüenza huyó aunque sólo fuera para poder resplandecer frente a su propia estupidez. ¿En serio? _¿En serio?_ Podría haber evadido todo esto tan _fácilmente_ , porque era claro que no le importaba mojar su ropa y podría haber solo _preguntado_ y ahora Dipper ni siquiera lo estaba mirando-

Oh dios. Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? Porque estaba claramente disgustado- bueno, eso era algo duro. Solo porque a Wirt le gustaba vestir tanta ropa como fuera posible no significaba que pensara que no era atractivo. Pero no importaba lo que él pensara. Importaba lo que Dipper pensara. Porque, ¿le seguiría gustando a Dipper si ni siquiera podía verlo?

Puede que le estuviera dando algo de privacidad. Podría... podría ser eso. Excepto que... espera. Wirt ladeó la cabeza un poco para poder ver mejor bajo la sombra. ¿Acaso lo estaba mirando?

“¡Por todos los demonios!” Cansado de ver su idiotismo - y estaban en el camino para que su asiento perfecto fuera perfecto - el Tío Stan miró enfadado al par. “Dipper, si vas a comer al chico con los ojos, al menos hazlo abiertamente. ¡O en otra parte!”

“Yo-” Dipper levantó la cabeza de golpe, mortificado. Había olvidado que su tío estaba ahí. Su mirada se dirigió a él, luego de nuevo a Wirt. Tragó, su interés claro hasta que volvió a tirar del visor de su gorra. “Yo- Oh, no.”

Muy consciente de que había sido él quién empezó todo esto al tomarle tanta importancia, Wirt intentó luchar contra el color fluyendo en sus mejillas mientras agarraba la mano de Dipper y lo guiaba hacia la piscina. “Perdón, lo uh- lo sentimos.” Se dirigió a Stan antes de agachar la cabeza y susurrarle a Dipper. “Perdón. No quise que- fue tonto. Debería haber solo- y luego pensé que- y ahora ni siquiera puedo hablar.”

“No, um, no fue- Mataste mi cerebro. Oh dios. ¿Por que eres tan _lindo_ y por qué dije eso en voz alta?” No podía bajar más su gorra así que se cubrió los ojos con su mano libre.

“Um.” Wirt se detuvo, al borde de la piscina ahora, así que no había ningún otro lado al que ir sino adentro, y se giró para verlo. “Yo uh... No lo sé. No trato de serlo.” Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, aún nerviosa, pero entrañable por la forma en la que Dipper escondía su cara. “Aunque sí me gusta tu cerebro, así que veré cómo arreglar eso.”

Bufó una risilla, pero dejó caer su mano para poder devolverle la sonrisa. “Gracias. Pero creo que para cuando me acostumbre a esto, volverás a matar a mi cerebro con tus suéteres. Así que solo tendré que aprender a vivir una vida sin cerebro.”

“¿También mis suéteres? Mi dios. La próxima vez serás tú quién mate a mi cerebro. Es decir que siempre uso mis suéteres, no- No sé qué hacer respecto a eso.”

La siguiente risa de Dipper le vino más fácil, y finalmente empujó su gorra hacia arriba. “Entonces quizá solo eres tú en general.”

“Muy bien, no. No puedes decir cosas como esa.” Wirt hizo un gesto de corte con su brazo libre, su sonrisa creciendo incluso mientras intentaba parecer severo. “Mi corazón no puede manejarlo. Salta y se detiene y no creo que sea bueno para mi salud.”

“Qué bien. Podemos estar a mano de cuando te quitaste la camisa que has arruinado para mí. Nunca la usarás por tus suéteres, pero es tuya ahora.”

Un movimiento finalmente captó su atención porque dos figuras los estaban llamando a que se acercaran con dedicación, y él puso los ojos en blanco a sus hermanos. Mabel tenía otra vez a Greg sobre los hombros, sonriéndoles. “¿Estás... listo?”

Wirt los miró sobre su hombro y suspiró, “Supongo que debo estarlo, ¿huh? Puedes uh... tú puedes saltar, si quieres. Yo voy- Yo usaré la escalera.”

“De acuerdo. No te estreses tanto, ¿está bien?”

“¡Vamos!” Gritó Mabel. “¡Hicimos planes! ¡Ya métanse!”

“¡Mabel, para ya!” Dipper le dio un apretón al hombro de Wirt, renuente a dejarlo ir, y después más o menos cayó dentro de la piscina ya que era de bajo nivel. Flotó sobre su espalda, moviendo su gorra para que no se moviera, y esperó. Y puede ser que admirara a Wirt un rato más. Puede ser.

Wirt no pudo evitar admirarlo de vuelta, cómo flotaba perezosamente sobre el agua, la luz del sol brillando sobre el brillo de la piel húmeda, su gorra y su sonrisa completamente adorables. Y estaba esperándolo. Paciente, sin forzarlo. Solo esperando a ver si entraba, o si cambiaba de idea y salía huyendo. Wirt apretó los labios. Bueno, Dipper le había hecho lo segundo una meta imposible. Quería estar adentro con él. Wirt exhaló un largo aliento, luego agarró las agarraderas de metal. Se quedó mirando a la superficie de agua por un momento, azul brillante y no oscuro, resplandeciendo bajo el sol.

“¿Necesitas un flotador, Wirt?” Greg preguntó, dándole una palmada a la cabeza de su pato inflable.

“No, no necesito un flotador, Greg, estoy bien,” respondió, abriéndose camino dentro la piscina, pulgada a pulgada.

El agua solo llegaba hasta su cintura. Podía pararse con facilidad. Entonces pudo soltar la escalera por completo. Wirt liberó su agarre mortal con sólo un pequeño temblor. Parcialmente porque ya no tenía nada a lo que sostenerse, pero además porque el agua era mucho más fresca que el aire veraniego.

Dipper vadeó hacia él, ofreciendo su mano como reemplazo. Sin embargo, esperó a que tomara una decisión. “¿Bien hasta ahora?”

“Sí.” Wirt cerró los dedos alrededor de los de Dipper con agradecimiento. “Sí, creo que sí.”

“¿Ves, Wirt? ¡Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas!” Animó Greg. “¡Ahora todos estamos juntos en la piscina!”

Mabel se rio, el grupo encontrando a Wirt y a Dipper a la mitad del camino. Ella empezó a contar emocionada la idea que ella y sus amigas habían estado planeando, pero se detuvo para estudiar a Wirt cuidadosamente. “Oh, es tu acantilado,” se dio cuenta y dejó a Greg devuelta en el agua, dejándolo sobre sus flotadores. “Bien por ti.”

Wirt se removió bajo su mirada, pero asintió. “Sí. Algo así, de todas formas... uh, gracias.”

Greg presionó los labios mientras miraba a su alrededor. Solo veía agua y nada de acantilados en sus inmediaciones. Hizo un sonido pensativo, arrugando el entrecejo, luego se encogió de hombros y pateó hasta ellos así que su pato chocó con Wirt y lo hizo rebotar contra él.

“¡Adivina qué, Wirt! ¡Adivina qué!” Dijo agitando sus manos.

“¿Qué?”

“¡Voy a ir a mi primera fiesta de pijamada!”

El agua debió haber hecho desastres con su cabeza más de lo que creyó, porque estaba bastante seguro de que estaba escuchando mal a Greg. “Quieres decir que tuviste tu primera fiesta de pijamada. Con Dipper y Mabel la noche pasada, y la noche antes de esa.”

“No, ¡quiero decir que mi primera pijamada en la casa de un extraño donde nunca he estado antes!” Explicó Greg, sonriendo.

“Oh- ¡espera, qué!”

Mabel rio y apuntó a sus amigas. Ambas chicas lo saludaron. “Me recordaron que teníamos planes para una pijamada hoy en la Cabaña, pero está tan ocupada que no podemos. Así que decidimos cambiar a la casa de Candy, no podemos no llevar a Greg.

“Además, le daría oportunidad a Dipper de al fin grabar el vídeo por los tres millones de suscriptores.”

“¿Qué quieres decir? Solo íbamos a- Oh.” Miró de Mabel a Wirt. Los planes que los gemelos habían ideado para el vídeo sostenían un muy interesante potencial si lo llevaba a él en su lugar. “Ohh.”

“¿Oh? ¿Qué es oh?” Wirt alzó una ceja en su dirección, también atrapado entre ver de un gemelo al otro. “Y- y no lo sé, Mabel... No estoy seguro de si esa es la mejor idea.”

“Sí, sí lo es,” aportó Greg.

“No, es...” Dipper le dio un apretón a su mano, su sonrisa deslizándose en territorio tímido. “En realidad es un buena idea.”

“No, ¡es una gran idea!” Mabel dijo entre risitas, acariciando el cabello de Greg ya que estaba muy mojado para revolverlo. “Por favor, Wirt, es solo una noche. Y sabes que no permitiré que nada le pase.” Sus ojos cayeron sobre el niño, mucho más serios de lo normal cuando volvió a levantar la mirada. “Todavía no quiero apartarlo de mi vista, ¿sabes?”

Mientras que Wirt seguía sintiendo que algo se le escapaba, se quedó con la sinceridad de Mabel y sintió un retortijón de simpatía en su pecho cuando miró a Greg. Su hermano lo miró con esperanza en los ojos, expectante y ansioso. Podía entender ese sentimiento demasiado bien.

Suspirando con pesadez, hundió los hombros. “Lo... Lo sé. Sé que lo cuidarás y que van a divertirse mucho, chicos. Bien, es- está bien conmigo, creo.”

“¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Wirt!” Greg se colgó de Mabel como pudo pese a sus flotadores y pato inflable. “Ab-tarta,” le susurró.

“Ab-tarta,” respondió ella, acercándose para frotar sus narices. Luego lo recogió en alto, saltando en el agua. “¡Chicas, dijo que sí! ¡Pijama!”

“¡Grito agudo obligatorio!” Gritó Grenda y las tres chicas chillaron en unísono.

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba acostumbrado a este comportamiento. Soltó la mano de Wirt para envolver un brazo a su alrededor en su lugar. No fue hasta que le dio un apretón amigable que se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando muchísima piel. Oh, cielos. A él no le molestaba, pero se preguntó si al otro chico sí cuando deslizó su mano hacia arriba, su palma descansando justo encima de la pretina de sus pantaloncillos.

Le dirigió una mirada, el color de su rostro oscureciéndose. “Estás dispuesto a ayudarme, ¿verdad?”

Mientras que Wirt se había tensado, no esperando el calor de su mano y su costado, quería forzarse a sí mismo a relajarse lo bastante rápido para que Dipper no tuviera que retroceder. Había sido repentino, eso era todo, y mucha piel, claro, pero era agradable. Tan agradable, que Wirt no pudo evitar sino notar que no había tenido que forzarse a relajarse. Su cuerpo parecía dispuesto a hacer eso por su cuenta, cómodo con el contacto y la seguridad de la presencia a su lado.

Miró abajo, a la mano sobre su cintura, y la cubrió con su palma, manteniéndola ahí por un momento para dejarle saber que estaba bien. “Sí,” murmuró, recordando que le había hecho una pregunta y encontró su mirada con una sonrisa abierta. “Por supuesto. Aunque, ¿no estarán sus suscriptores decepcionados de que Mabel no esté en el vídeo contigo? ¿O Soos? O cualquier otra persona a la que, ya sabes, les interese ver. Me refiero a mí, no a ti. Otro que no sea tú. Porque claro que les importa verte y, ¿quién no querría? Eres hermoso.” Wirt parpadeó mientras procesaba sus palabras, su brillante sonrisa vacilando en lo que sus mejillas y orejas ardían. “Um. Sí.”

“¿Qué-? No, no lo soy. Yo- wow.” Aclaró su garganta, evadiendo su mirada por un momento. “¿Gracias? Es decir, está bien, Pero, um, de igual forma se supone que este vídeo sea diferente. Y, um, preferiría tenerte ahí.”

“Oh. Um... de acuerdo.” Wirt desvió los ojos hacia el agua, solo por un momento, debatiéndose si valía la pena hundirse y pretender que ninguna palabra había abandonado sus labios y tal vez, Dipper olvidaría que había dicho algo. No lo valía. “Entonces ahí estaré,” continuó, siguiendo el tema. “Pero, ¿cómo es de diferente?”

“Es no completamente terrorífico, pero eso es todo lo que te diré. Tendrás que verlo.”

Cuando Wirt lo miró, no parecía impresionado. “Eso no suena para nada tranquilizador. Lo sabes, ¿o no?”

Dipper sostuvo una mano en un gesto aplacador. “Te gustará, lo prometo. Mabel y yo lo encontramos el verano pasado por accidente; es de verdad genial.”

Este chico estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la parte baja de la piscina con él cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, sin mencionar que confiaba en él al punto donde lo creería muerto por sobre retractarse en una promesa, así que Wirt solo pudo tomar el gesto aplacador por lo que era y creyó que sea lo que fuera esa cosa misteriosa que quería mostrarle, sería algo que le gustaría. “De acuerdo. SI tú lo dices,” accedió, despertando su curiosidad.

\----

Hubo un furioso sonido que mandó corriendo a las ardillas para cubrirse. A una cuidadosa distancia, Gideon bajó sus anteojos de opera y fulminó en su dirección desde donde estaba. Los celos ardían potentes y viciosos en sus tripas por el niño por el que su futura reina estaba tan enamorada. Claramente no era merecedor de sus atenciones, platónicas o no.

Volvió a levantar sus anteojos, su mirada escaneando el resto de la familia Pines. Stanford, el miserable, y _Dipper_. Apretó su mandíbula, viéndolo por unos momentos mientras su ira aumentaba. Viéndolo con ése _otro chico_. Sostenidos de la mano y demás como si fueran completamente normales. Se había vuelto una notable plaga en la sociedad, y este pequeño e inútil pueblo en medio de la nada parecía no importarle.

Cerró tanto sus manos como para dañar el mango expandible. Su tiempo en la prisión le había dado fuerza y tiempo para planear cómo usarlo. También le había dado ilimitado acceso virtual a ciertos materiales de investigación y amistades. Las manos de Gideon temblaron, su mirada volviendo a mirar a Mabel envolviendo a la bola mantequillosa que era el niño en un fuerte abrazo.

“Oh, Mabel, querida, has cometido un grave error. Ya sé que debe ser difícil vivir con una desgracia como Dipper, pero eso no es excusa para esto,” reprendió él. “Pero no preocupes un solo cabello de tu linda cabecita, el Pequeño Gideon lo tiene todo resuelto.”

Detrás de él, el aullido angustioso de un hombre lobo se cortó en gorgotones y después, en sonidos firmes de masticar. Sangre baño sus mocasines robados mientras miraba hacia su premio para verlo con su festín. Su mano se hundió en su bolsillo, sus dedos pasando cuidadosos sobre un tubo de prueba. Confinado en su interior, estaba el remedio para la bola de mantequilla, un doloroso remedio incurable.

Pero muy pronto llegaría a eso. Había otras etapas de su plan que debía completar, y cuando el monstruo sus ojos aperlados hacia Gideon y rugió, el antiguo niño estrella sintió una risa surgir de entre sus labios que no era del todo suya. Creció y creció hasta que eran alaridos, sus ojos saltando, y su pomposo cabello despeinándose en las orillas.

Terminó abruptamente y se volteó, alzando los anteojos hasta sus ojos para volver a espiar con ellos. “Oh, Mabel, casi estamos ahí. Pronto, nos moveremos al pueblo. Y luego a la bola mantequillosa y su hermano, y tu familia entera, serán destruidos. Entonces serás mi reina, ¿no es así?”

\----

“¿Listo, Greg?”

“¡Listo cuando tu lo estés, oh capitán, mi capitán!” Greg lo miró con toda la seriedad del mundo - bueno, tan serio como uno podía verse con flotadores sobre inflados y un pato rodeando su cintura.

Wirt le sonrió desde donde estaba parado detrás de él, sus manos rodeando el tuvo interior para evitar que se fuera flotando, y luego miró sobre la cabeza de su hermanito a Mabel, Candy y Grenda. “¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicas?”

Greg acababa de recién descubrir que si rebotaba lo suficiente, el pato inflable hacia pequeñas olas en el agua. Su nueva misión había empezado. Crear las olas de onda más grandes del mundo. Claro que, no podía hacer esto por su cuenta. Después de que Dipper hubiera sido retado a una carrera por Wendy, Greg había mecido hasta Wirt para solicitar su asistencia, muy sorprendido cuando sí accedió pese a estar muy nervioso en el agua.

Por supuesto, para hacerlo más divertido e inspirado por la carrera de Dipper y Wendy, Greg pensó, ¡que sería genial si Mabel y sus amigas iban contra las ondas de en una carrera de ellos! Aunque en la parte menos honda, dado a tanto Wirt como Candy parecían preferirlo así y Mabel y Grenda no se quejaban, así que no era como la carrera de Dipper, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos entretenida.

Cuando las chicas gritaron su aceptación desde el otro lado del nivel menos profundo, Wirt empujó el tuvo del flotador. Le tomó un par de oleadas, pero eventualmente, Greg y él lograron hacer algo de ello y el niño gritó de júbilo, luego empezaron la cuenta regresiva.

“¡En sus marcas, listos, fuera!” Greg saltó un poco, intentando ayudar a su hermano. “¡A por ellas, Wirt!”

“No queremos abusar, Greg.”

“¡Sí queremos!”

Wirt se pensó dos veces su declaración cuando Grenda usó la fuerza para pasar y ganó la primera ronda, aunque Mabel tomó el primer lugar la segunda ocasión, ansiosa por alcanzar a Greg y presionar su mejilla con la de ella porque se veía muy tierno mientras rebotaba sobre su pato inflable. Mientras que Greg apreciaba la atención - mejor dicho, la adoraba - no estaba complacido con lo fácil que parecían pasarlo. Incluso si significaba montones de abrazos.

“Les estamos fallando a todos los patos inflables de allá afuera,” lamentó hacia su hermano y Wirt solo rio. “¡Oh, ya sé! Apuesto a que. si tuviéramos botanas, ¡tendríamos más energía para mejores olas!”

“¿Oh, en serio?” Wirt resopló ante su lógica. “¿No crees que tenga algo que ver el hecho de que eres pequeño y, por lo tanto, haces olas pequeñas?”

Greg se lo pensó, luego negó con la cabeza. “Nope. Deben ser las botanas. Igual, tengo hambre.”

Ambos hermanos miraron hacia el bar de botanas al otro lado de la piscina. Wirt suspiró y revolvió el cabello húmedo de Greg, haciendo que se acomodara de formas raras a propósito antes de dirigirse a la escalera. “De acuerdo. Pero vas a tener que salir para comer.”

“Muy bien. Lo haré cuando regreses,” respondió, luego pateó en su camino hacia Mabel. “¡Mabel! ¡Mira mi fantástico peinado!”

Iba a ser una batalla el sacarlo, se dio cuenta Wirt. Resultaría en unas cuantas negociaciones, y no estaba del todo confiado de que podría ganarle a su hermano menor. Tendría que pensar en una manera de convencerlo. Quizá ese viejo mito de piscina acerca de esperar media hora después de comer.

Mientras salía, se sintió mucho más tranquilo de dejar a Greg en el agua con Mabel y sus amigas después de haber entrado él mismo. No era tan malo. Seguro, no iba a saltar a un lago en el futuro cercano, pero seguía siendo un progreso. Se sentía bien. Wirt miró hacia la piscina mientras caminaba, sonriendo cuando alcanzó a ver a Dipper deslizarse entre el agua, disminuyendo la distancia entre sí mismo y la pelirroja con la que competía. Se detuvo a mirar por un minuto, animándolo en su fuero interno para que la sobrepasara, luego hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Dipper fue codeado viciosamente en el costado y volvía a quedar atrás. Aunque estaba riendo, así que al menos se divertía.

Sí, Wirt asintió para sí mismo mientras continuaba. Se sentía bien.

Como sea, una vez llegó al bar de botanas, se halló boquiabierto al encontrar que no quedaba nada. No era tan tarde en el día y solo había visto a un grupo de personas rodeándolo en el tiempo que había estado aquí. Había sido un grupo de adolescentes mayores que había reconocido como los amigos de la fiesta de Wendy. Escaneó la piscina en busca de ellos, y los encontró y a su pequeña reserva de botanas enterradas bajo sus toallas muy rápidamente. Después de todo, no habían sido para nada sutiles. La torre de toallas y bolsas de papas eran más altas que Greg. No obstante, el espeluznante salvavidas no parecía notarlos, obvio en su merodeo en busca de los ladrones de botanas y pasando de lado del grupo de adolescente enterrados en sus teléfonos.

“Bueno, este fue un desperdicio de viaje,” Wirt murmuró a sí mismo, luego suspiró. Llevaría a Greg por un helado después, y seguramente Mabel estaría igual de abordo con la idea. Hablando de eso, él también quería algo de helado. “Cada nube tiene un rayo de esperanza, cosido en el suave y blanco vientre. Brillando sobre esos que solo necesitan darse cuenta para mirarlo, por la distracción de su desbordante desventura del- ¡oh, perdón!”

Metido en su poesía, casi choca contra alguien - probablemente camino al bar de botanas solo para decepcionarse también. No queriendo estar en medio del camino, Wirt se apresuró a esquivarlo, agachando la cabeza y haciendo sus brazos a un lado. Pero perdió el balance. NO era una ocurrencia inusual, no, pero cuando esperó tropezarse sobre el concreto, se encontró conque no había nada debajo de él. _El hielo partiéndose y luego estaba cayendo._

 _Oh no_ fue el único pensamiento coherente que cruzó su cabeza antes de caer en la piscina, inhalando el agua mientras su cabeza se hundía. Agua en su garganta, en su nariz, en sus ojos. El impacto de esto arrastrándolo. Abajo, abajo, abajo a Lo Desconocido, debajo del hielo, agua adhiriéndose en cada rincón de su piel, reclamándolo a las profundidades del lago.

Tan pronto como lo rodeó, se quedó sin fuerzas. No luchó contra ella. De hecho, estaba demasiado aturdido para luchar. En la superficie, la piscina era clara y brillante, pero debajo de todo era turbia y muda. Le sorprendió lo calmado que estaba, dado la escena que había hecho hace unas horas. Era tan sencillo dejar que el agua lo tomara.

Luego recordó que respirar aire era una necesidad y que era algo que no se encontraba haciendo en el momento. Se sacudió, agitándose mientras se ahogaba. Su cuerpo intentó toser, rebelándose contra el agua que tan brillantemente había tragado. ¿Por qué camino uno subía? La caída lo había puesto boca abajo así que buscó a tientas frenético la pared, algo con lo que orientarse. Sus palmas dieron contra el concreto, luego se deslizaron hacia arriba, esperando que estuviera subiendo y no bajando al fondo de la piscina.

Su cabeza rompió la superficie e intentó inhalar, tosiendo el agua que había tragado mientras buscaba la seguridad del inquebrantable cemento. No era maleable como el fango del lago, de donde no podía agarrar nada, de donde no tenía nada a lo que sujetarse, de donde _no podría salir a rastras de esta_.

Con el rostro pálido y la gorra ladeada, Dipper enredó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo llevó hacia la zona de nivel bajo para que sus pies pudieran conectar con el fondo. En parte murmuraba para sí mismo y por otra en el oído de Wirt, aterrado por su tos y solo aterrado en general. “Dios. ¿Qué estabas-? Respira, hombre. Está bien. Estás bien. ¡Te caíste como si-!”

Wirt escuchaba su voz, oía los sonidos amortiguados de ella - los altos y los bajos - sobre el zumbido de sus oídos. Pero las palabras eran confusas.

_“¿Wirt? ¿Dónde está Greg, Wirt?”_

No lo sabía, pero su nariz y garganta quemaban mientras tosía más fuerte, por fin capaz de inhalar algo de aire entre jadeos entrecortados. Respira, solo respira. Dipper le decía eso, sobre otras cosas. Wirt se agarró de su hombro, algo a lo que sujetarse, el agua no presentando más un peligro para asfixiarlo cuando podían pararse en el fondo. Se colgó a él, para detener los muchos temblores de Dipper, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de si era _él_ el que temblaba.

“¿Dipper-?” resolló, presionando su propio pecho con la otra mano.

“¡Sí! Sí, es- ¿Estás bien?” Su agarre se volvió gentil, y luego cambió caricias cuidadosas porque, en realidad, ambos se hallaban temblando. Pasó los dedos por su cabello, pasando por sus hombros, frotando su espalda. “¿Lo estás? Te vi caer, y- Oh _dios_.”

“Sí. Sí, estoy bien,” le respondió automáticamente, no pensando mucho en ello mientras se dejaba caer contra él, más enfocado en los tiernos toques. “Estoy... sí. Estaba en el agua... Caí. Caí y hacía frío.” Parpadeó el agua de sus ojos para poder verlo mejor, luego acomodó su gorra por él. “¿Tú estás bien?” No te... no te ves tan...”

“Estoy bien, hombre. Me asustaste. Cuando no saliste de inmediato, entré en-” Pánico. “No sé. ¿Estás bien? En serio.”

Wirt asintió rápido, luego sacudió la cabeza, todavía intentando respirar hondamente. “¿No lo sé?” Con tanto el agua como Dipper todavía tocándolo, era difícil estudiar su situación. Físicamente, le dolía el pecho y se sentía afiebrado - frío y caliente al mismo tiempo. Mentalmente, estaba muy seguro de que no estaba ahí. “No sé. Lo siento. Siento asustarte. Me caí. No quería caer, pero lo hice. El hielo desapareció. No, el suelo. El suelo ya no estaba, aquí no hay hielo.”

“¿En este calor? Ni de locos.” Pero sabía dónde estaba la cabeza de Wirt, así que dio un paso hacia atrás. “Vamos. Salgamos de la piscina, ¿de acuerdo?”

Esta vez se limitó a asentir. “De acuerdo. Muy bien. Salir de la piscina. Estaba pensando en cómo sacar a Greg de la piscina para que pudiera comer su botana, pero-” Parpadeó, arrugando el ceño un poco mientras su respiración se aceleraba. “¿Quién me vio caer? ¿Todo el mundo? ¿Todos me vieron?” ¿Greg me vio? ¿Mabel me vio?

Dipper parpadeó, tomando cuenta de la multitud en la piscina. Wendy había visto más la reacción de pánico de Dipper, así que le dirigió un pulgar hacia arriba, bajándolo y subiéndolo en pregunta sobre la situación. Dipper negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. La situación seguí en proceso.

Aparte de eso, Gravity Falls continuaba su tradición de bendita ignorancia. “No. Nadie le presta atención a cosas como esa por aquí. Vamos.” Salió del agua, luego volteando para ofrecerle ayuda a Wirt si la necesitaba.

Wirt la tomó, frustrado con la manera en la que sus temblores le dificultaban trepar por su cuenta. Una vez que solo pudo sentir el calor del sol sobre su piel era, pudo respirar mejor. Esto era diferente. Esto era tan, tan diferente. Pero ahogarse era ahogarse y no importaba si era en un lago o en el hielo o una piscina o en el sol. El agua encontraba su camino en todas partes. No le importaba dónde estuvieras.

“Debería... Creo que necesito sentarme.” Hizo un gesto hacia las sillas con la cabeza. “Pero tú puedes nadar. Antes estabas nadando, perdón. No tienes que sentarte, pero yo sí. Solo un minuto.”

“Amigo.” Dipper alzó una mano y acunó la mejilla de Wirt. “Eres importante, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a abandonarte. ¿Necesitas sentarte? Vamos.”

Abrió los ojos de sobremanera, y algo como incredulidad se deslizó entre ellos antes de que agradecimiento tomara su lugar. “Gracias. No lo soy- pero... gracias.” _No quería que te fueras_ consiguió quedarse atorado en su garganta, aunque no todo lo demás.

“No seas tonto. Claro que lo eres.” Dipper volvió a poner su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wirt, colocándose firmemente entre él y el borde de la piscina mientras los llevaba de vuelta a sus sillas y lo guiaba a sentarse en una. Los ronquidos del Tío Stan fueron un alivio, dejando de lado cualquier explicación innecesaria mientras lanzaba una toalla sobre los hombros de Wirt y se dejaba caer a su lado. “¿Mejor?”

Era como su capa. El peso sobre sus hombros reconfortante. Tiró de la toalla, manteniendo los brazos dentro de ella. En respuesta a la pregunta de Dipper, asintió e imaginó la manera en que su traje de Halloween lo había resguardado, dándole la identidad como “Peregrino” y la pretensión de valentía, heroísmo. Alguien que no tenía que temer tanto a no solo lo que aguardaba en el bosque, sino a lo que aguardaba en el fondo del agua también.

“Sí,” dijo con voz ronca, queriendo darle una respuesta verbal cuando lo miró y pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. “Sí, esto es mejor. Wow. _Ugh_. No puedo creer que caí así.” Excepto que no, sí lo creía. Su falta de gracia y tendencia a recitar poesía incluso en los momentos más inconvenientes no hacía exactamente una buena combinación.

“Está bien.” Sonaba más como él mismo, así que Dipper le rodeó la cintura con un brazo otra vez y le ofreció una sonrisa. “Volviste a salir, así que... Está bien.”

“¿Estuve abajo mucho tiempo?” preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose más mientras trataba de recordar cuánto tiempo se había sentido en el momento. “Se sintió... no sé. Mucho tiempo y no tanto al mismo tiempo, creo.”

“¿Sí y no?” Dipper se encogió de hombros. “Se sintió más de lo que fue en realidad, pero bastó para asustarme. No, pues bien, no gritaste ni nada parecido. Solo caíste.”

Wirt asintió, chocando ligeramente su hombro contra el de Dipper y no se movió. “No creo que me haya dado cuenta de que estaba pasando. Recuerdo pensar que había suelo ahí, pero no había nada. Y luego el agua y... cuando estaba en Lo Desconocido, caí por un parche delgado de hielo. Pasó tan rápido, y hacía mucho frío y no me podía mover. Solo me hundí. Creo que eso es lo que estaba sintiendo. Perdón por asustarte.”

“Está bien.” Puede que haya dicho “está bien” demasiadas veces en los pasados cinco minutos para durar un año, pero seguía algo preocupado. Con un pequeño suspiro, se movió un poco para envolverlo con ambos brazos. “¿Cómo te sientes ahora?”

Bueno, el abrazo ciertamente mejoraba las cosas, en su perspectiva. “Creo que estoy bien. Algo conmocionado, pero aparte de eso...” Se encogió de hombros, después deslizó un brazo desde debajo de la toalla para enrollarlo detrás de él, devolverle un poco del abrazo. “Estoy bien, Dipper. No pienso saltar a una piscina en el tiempo futuro, pero estoy bien,” le dijo, aligerando su tono y ofreciéndole una temblorosa sonrisa.

Miró, o intentó mirar, a la sonrisa. Sus propios labios se partieron para ofrecer... algo, algunas palabras de consuelo, pero su cabeza fue asaltada por un simple deseo - _besarlo_. Debería estar bien. Habían admitido que se gustaban, se habían abrazado muchas veces, e incluso habían compartido una cama dos noches seguidas – usando sus pijamas y con un tácito espacio entre ellos - pero igual contaba.

Dipper alzó la mano, moviendo el visor de su gorra a un lado e inclinándose hacia adelante. Descansó la cabeza contra su frente y le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando los ojos en un suspiro. Sí, el deseo estaba ahí. Sí, probablemente habría estado bien. Pero tenía la sensación de que sería un gran impacto para el sistema de los dos, y dudaba que ninguno de los dos estuviera dispuesto a ello.

“Si por Mabel fuera, nos quedaríamos aquí todo el día. Pero nosotros podemos irnos a la Cabaña.”

Wirt permitió que sus ojos se deslizaran libremente por el rostro de Dipper, memorizando su sonrisa, molestos pensamientos poéticos saltando a la oportunidad de encontrar palabras para describirla tanto como a los sentimientos que le inspiraba. Que él inspiraba.

“Está bien,” murmuró. “No quiero interponerme entre ellos y su diversión. Digo, ya no puedo volver con Greg para ayudarlo a hacer olas y ya no quedaba ninguna botana y... Está bien. Podemos quedarnos. De igual forma, Greg tendrá hambre y querrá irse. Además, ¿no tienes una carrera que terminar? Te veías muy bien ahí0a dentro.”

“Nah, estoy seguro de que Wendy me rompió una costilla. Le encanta usar los codos.” Se inclinó hacia atrás pero no se alejó, manteniendo a Wirt cerca. “Además, tienen una pijamada que planear y yo tengo un vídeo que comenzar, y una investigación en proceso.”

Wirt miró hacia abajo, descansando la palma de la mano contra el costado en el que vio le habían dado el codazo. Era atrevido, para él al menos, pero después de la tarde que habían tenido, se sentía correcto hacerlo. Tragando con fuerza, frotó círculos gentiles con el pulgar.

“¿Crees poder hacer todo eso con una costilla rota?” Volvió a levantar la mirada, sonrisa tentativa, midiendo su reacción.

“Tal vez. Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo para saber por seguro.” Dipper le regresó la sonrisa con facilidad, aunque su corazón estaba jugando rayuela en el pecho, “Aunque estoy empezando a sentirme algo mejor.”

“Qué bien.” Wirt se aclaró la garganta, luego removió su mano para acurrucarse bajo la toalla una vez más. “Entonces, le uh- Le diré a Greg que es hora de irse. Puede que así logremos irnos dentro de una razonable cantidad de tiempo.”

“Te acompaño,” le ofreció. “De todas formas, tengo que decirle a Mabel.”

Wirt se incorporó, sus rodillas algo temblorosas, pero en su totalidad bien, mientras llevaba la toalla con él. “¿Crees que haya la posibilidad de que nuestros hermanos nos escuchen a la primera?” cuestionó con una sonrisa, los gritos de alegría de los aludidos rompiendo su pequeña burbuja mientras se dirigían a ellos.

Dipper rio. “Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso. Tendremos que recurrir a-” Se detuvo abruptamente, frunciendo el ceño. “¡Alguacil Blubs!” llamó, jalando con él la mano de Wirt en su desvío. “¡Oiga, Alguacil Blubs, ten-”

“Bueno, pero si es el citadino.” El rechoncho hombre y piel oscura le dio un toquecito al borde del sombrero de su usual uniforme, pero aparte de eso, estaba vestido para un día en la piscina.

Su compañero, su polar físico opuesto, parecía peligrosamente a punto de escurrir crema de protector solar sobre su ojo, el oficial Durland golpeando el fondo de una botella casi vacía. “Citadinoooo,” repitió él. “Citadino.”

Dipper agitó su mano libre, ignorando el nombre por el momento. “Escuche, llamé hace rato pero nadie respondió. Quería preguntar sobre Gideon.”

“Oh, el Pequeño Gideon.” El oficial rescató su ojo, presionando la botella a su pecho.

El alguacil rio. “No he escuchado a nadie hablar sobre el Pequeño Gideon desde que escapó el mes pasado.”

“¡¿El mes _pasado_?!”

“Mmhm. Él y otro interno solo decidieron marcharse una noche. Los Alegría también se fueron, después de que Bud puso todo en venta y vendió sus coches. NO hemos escuchado nada sobre él desde entonces.”

“Estuvo el sábado en la noche en la Cabaña.”

El Oficial Durland ladeó su cabeza a un lado. “¿Bud?”

“No, Gideon. Estuvo en la Cabaña la otra noche.” Pero no habían visto indicios de otro interno. Miró a Wirt, aliviado de que no hayan terminado yendo a ningún lado en la oscuridad. “Si se fue con su familia el mes pasado, ahora está de regreso.”

“Muy bien, mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos,” le prometió el alguacil.

Dipper sabía por experiencia que esa la única cosa que harían, pero solo suspiró. Al menos tenía una nueva pieza para su rompecabezas. “Gracias. Vamos, Wirt.”

Dedicando una apresurada despedida al alguacil y al oficial, Wirt lo siguió, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. “Entonces... ellos se encargarán de todo, ¿no? Quiero decir, tu y tu familia no tendrán que lidiar con uh... Gideon por su cuenta, ¿verdad?”

“Siempre tenemos que lidiar con Gideon cuando escapa. Siendo honesto, creo que el Alguacil Blubs y el Oficial Durland fueron expuestos demasiadas veces por el rayo de la Sociedad del Ojo Ciego cuando seguían activos.” Dipper puso los ojos en blanco.

“Pero, ¿qué podría haber estado haciendo durante un mes?” continuó. “No hay manera de que solo pasara el tiempo por aquí, esperando que Mabel y yo regresáramos, o a que su familia se fuera. Me había preguntado donde Bud se había ido, pero no pensé que... Un _mes._ ”

“¿Crees que esté planeando algo?” Wirt miró a Mabel y Greg. “¿Y que viniera anoche fue el comienzo de todo?”

Dipper lo levantó la cabeza, su mirada viajando hasta sus hermanos. “Eso tiene que ser. Y debe de estar conectado con los hombre bestia. Aunque no sé por qué tomaría un mes para empezar. Podría ser que esté reuniendo las piezas, pero, ¿qué son? Y, ¿qué imagen se supone que formen?

“De acuerdo, ahora sí debemos regresar a la Cabaña del Misterio. Tengo trabajo que hacer. ¿Quieres ser mi tornavoz?”

Wirt lo miró, algo sorprendido por la petición dado a que no sabía anda sobre este chico Gideon y no estaba bastante seguro de cuánta ayuda podía ofrecer respecto a la situación, pero igualmente asintió. “Seguro. Si crees que ayudará.”

“Sí, sí ayudará. Me gusta la forma en la que trabaja tu cerebro, así que me ayudarás mucho.” Dipper sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano. “Entonces, ¿con qué piensas que deberíamos sobornarlos para sacarlos de ahí?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : ¿Qué es lo que Gideon está planeando para nuestros adorados Mejores Amigos Misterio? Nada bueno, eso es seguro.
> 
> Mientras el misterio continua, la diversión en la piscina continúa, dichosamente ignorantes a lo que se avecina~
> 
> **N/T** :  
> Quería disculparme por siempre editar estos capítulos aún después de publicarlos. Como cambiar la traducción de **sticks** a palitos o palos, y luego cambiarlo a estacas de madera. Sé que soy la única que nota esos detalles, pero igual quería decir perdón y que mejoraré, lo prometo.


	10. Chapter 10

“El Viejo McGucket sigue sin recuperar todas sus memorias, y es probable que nunca vuelva a estar cuerdo, pero...” Dipper se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Wirt.

Estaban sentados en su cama en el ático, los tres diarios originales abiertos en diferentes páginas y repartidos en frente de ellos. Había hecho lo mejor para explicarle algunas de sus aventuras centradas en Gideon, y una o dos de las que habían formado a Gravity Falls y sus residentes en la alocada población que eran. Haría más sencillo el compartir sus ideas con él si tenía una mejor comprensión de quiénes eran todos los jugadores, y parecía estar bastante interesado.

“¿Sigues conmigo?”

“Sí. Dios, no puedo imaginarme destruir tu mente así por voluntad propia. Digo, seguro, hay memorias que desearía no tener, pero...” Negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en su cabeza mientras escaneaba una de las páginas del diario.

No estaba seguro de cuál era sin ver la cubierta, pero eso no importaba en la gran escala de las cosas. En realidad le otorgaba algo de consuelo, mirar a los diarios que recordaba de sus vistazos en Lo Desconocido cuando el chico había estado dispuesto a compartir sus contenidos con él. Claro, había tenido una página, pero seguía sin parecer real hasta que estuvo devuelta en su legítimo libro. El tercer diario, si no se equivocaba.

“Ni idea. Es como dijiste antes. Cosas pasan.” Wirt se recargó contra él, después miró de los diarios a su rostro con el ceño fruncido. “¿Crees que eso sea algo que le interese a Gideon? ¿El arma borra-memoria?” Por lo que había escuchado hasta ahora, el niño era una persona muy retorcida.

“Es posible. Solo que no sé si sepa sobre ella. Bud era parte de la Sociedad, pero borramos sus memorias acerca de ella.” Dipper le envolvió la cintura con el brazo en lo que pronto estaba convirtiéndose en hábito, y se frotó la frente con la mano libre. “Supongo que, si le contó a Gideon antes o si uno de los miembros llevó uno de sus botones con cámaras de vigilancia a una reunión, pudo haber escuchado algo. Podría ser una pista, pero McGucket tiene el arma y los planos en su casa.”

Pero de todas maneras Dipper acercó uno de sus propios diarios para agregar las sugerencias a su creciente lista. “Es un posible componente, pero... ugh.” Se dejó caer hasta que pudo recostar la cabeza sobre el regazo de Wirt. “Si es eso, es el final del juego. Puede que quiera usarla en Mabel para hacer que se olvide de mí y del Tío Stan. Pero, ¿cuál es el juego principal? ¿Qué obtendría de lastimar a los hombre bestia?”

“¿Puede que intente reunirlos? Y lastima a aquellos que no quieran hacerlo. Explicaría por qué solo hay sangre en las guaridas, pero... pero no las estacas.” Wirt arrugó el ceño mientras pensaba, mirándolo sobre su regazo, sus dedos trazando ausentemente el pino desgastado de su gorra en lo que lo hacía. “No, eso es tonto. Digo... no veo como un ejército de hombres bestia le ayudarían con algo. Por lo que me has dicho, no parece ser su estilo. Es manipulador y engañoso... Huh. Podría ser una distracción.”

“Oye, no es tonto. Él-” ¿Una distracción? Empujó la visera de su gorra para mirar a Wirt, boquiabierto. “¡Eso es! ¡Tiene que ser eso! ¡Hombre!” Se incorporó rápidamente, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del otro adolescente. Un beso entre risas fue presionado contra la esquina del ojo de Wirt. “¡Adoro cómo funciona tu cerebro! ¡Eso es!”

Dipper se apresuró fuera de la cama hacia su pizarrón blanco. Escribió con prisa y emocionado mientras las piezas comenzaban a caer en su lugar. “¡Una distracción! ¡Por supuesto que es una distracción! Los hombre bestia no significan nada para él - ¡nada lo hace! ¡Pero para mí sí!

“Gideon se regocija con ser engañoso - es verdad. _Tienes_ razón.” Le lanzó una sonrisa sobre el hombro, el entusiasmo y la energía emanando de él. “Que apareciera aquí el sábado - distracción. Perturbar los hábitat de los hombre bestia - distracción.” Escribió un signo de pregunta en la parte superior, cerrándolo en un círculo, luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

Todavía estaba bastante vacío, pero el misterio seguía fresco y le acababan de entregar todas las piezas de los bordes. “De acuerdo, entonces, ¿de qué nos está distrayendo? ¡Las estacas! ¿Son una pista o también otra distracción?” Lo escribió en ambas columnas por el momento. “¿A qué estás jugando, pequeña sabandija?”

Necesitaban más pistas, pero por ahora, Dipper estaba entusiasmado por el progreso. Volviendo a reír, giró y regresó a la cama, subiéndose para arrastrar a Wirt en otro abrazo. “¡Gracias! Es- ¡gracias! Sabía que eras inteligente.” Estaba vibrando por el descubrimiento, frotándose contra él como un gatito emocionado. El afecto hizo que tirara su gorra, pero no se preocupó por eso. Dos besos más fueron presionados contra la piel de Wirt - en el cuello donde frotaba su rostro y luego, en la mejilla - antes de volver a incorporarse y salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

“¡Mabel!” gritó, saliendo del cuarto. “¡Mabel, ya lo tengo!”

Aturdido desde el primer beso que le dio, Wirt permaneció plantado en la cama mientras su mente quedaba en blanco. El torbellino que había sido Dipper Pines - un torbellino de inspiración y deleite - lo sorprendió con su repentina llegada, y más que eso, al parecer pensaba que era alguien inteligente. Le gustaba su cerebro y pensaba que era inteligente y lo-

Lo besó, no una, sino tres veces. El rostro de Wirt ardió, esparciéndose por sus mejillas hasta la punta de sus orejas y estaba muy seguro de que no estaba respirando. ¿Qué pasaba con él y el aire el día de hoy? Lento, exhaló, sus dedos alzándose para rozar la mejilla donde habían estado los labios de Dipper. Había estado tan feliz. Había estado tan adorable. El corazón de Wirt saltó un par de veces antes de asentarse en duras palpitaciones en el pecho. Después de ver la desolación y frustración del día anterior sobre el misterio de los hombre bestia, una pesada nube lavando el mundo con su moribunda neblina, el amanecer se estaba abriendo, la punta de sus dedos separando la penumbra con rayos de luz para devolver el brillo al alma rebosante de curiosidad y bondad.

Ese era un poema terrible, pero era la idea general. Wirt le echó la culpa al hecho de que todavía podía sentir el roce fantasma de los labios sobre su piel. Se estremeció, tanto del placer como por el frío que pareció envolver la habitación con la desaparición de Dipper. Con cuidado de no perturbar los diarios - aunque Dipper les había prestado poca atención cuando saltó sobre la cama para abrazarlo - Wirt hizo su camino fuera de la cama y tropezó de inmediato, aterrizando duramente contra el piso de madera.

Muy bien, ¿qué pasaba con él, el aire, y además con la gravedad el día de hoy? Claro, era torpe, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Wirt se golpeó el rostro aún caliente. Tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo esperaba Dipper que hiciera eso luego de haber sido tan adorable? ¿Y besarlo y acurrucarse contra él?

Y decía que _él_ era lindo. Con un bufido, Wirt sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, agarrando la gorra caída de Dipper en el proceso, y luego lo siguió fuera del cuarto. Se detuvo bajo el umbral, mirando sobre su hombro a la pizarra blanca, algunas de sus mariposas desvaneciéndose. Sea lo que fuera que este tipo Gideon estuviera planeando, no había duda en su cabeza de que Dipper sería capaz de averiguarlo.

“¡Wirt! ¿Te volviste a caer sobre tu cara?” La voz de Greg lo alcanzó cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras.

“¡No!” gritó, frunciendo el ceño a la asunción de su hermano, aunque no pudiera verlo, luego se apresuró a bajar, estrujando la gorra en su mano. “Tal vez...”

Mabel rio, sujetando su bolso contra el pecho en lo que caminaba hacia las escaleras de su habitación, su gemelo charlando emocionado con ella. Éste se detuvo y sonrió cuando vio a Wirt, y ella rio de nuevo. “Wirt, Candy y Grenda ya vienen en camino. Vamos a ir a la sala de videojuegos antes de llegar a la casa de Candy. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras para ver dónde vive? Ya sabes, tomarte un descanso de todas estas cosas de conspiración aburridas,” dijo para molestar, codeando a su hermano.

“No son aburridas,” defendió él. “Pero cuenta conmigo. Tenemos un par de horas que perder antes de que caiga la noche.”

Wirt le sonrió agradecido y le ofreció su gorra de vuelta, evadiendo su mirada antes de que su rostro tuviera la oportunidad de colorearse más mientras que Greg saltaba hasta él sobre un pie, cantando una canción inventada acerca de pijamadas para sí mismo. “Sí. Eso sería genial si no les molesta,” respondió Wirt, dejando que Greg convirtiera su brazo en una guitarra imaginaria.

“Pijamadas, pijamadas, la noche en vela entera en pijamadas-”

“¡Será divertido! Además, ¡créditos de cincuenta dólares! ¡Cada uno!”

Dipper chocó su puño cuando ella lo ofreció, luego explicó para su beneficio. “Es porque expulsamos un nivel siete que tenía encantado el lugar el verano pasado.”

“¿Nivel siete?” Wirt ladeó la cabeza a un lado mientras Greg ladeaba el resto de su cuerpo hacia el otro, pausando su concierto de guitarra para soltar un grito de sorpresa.

“¿Encantar? ¿Te refieres a un fantasma?” Greg liberó el brazo de Wirt para lanzar los suyos al aire, causando que su hermano perdiera el balance y tropezara. “¡Hay un fantasma en la sala de videojuegos!”

Dipper se rio, tomando la muñeca de Wirt para mantenerlo de pie. “ _Había_ un fantasma en la sala de videojuegos. Mabel y yo hicimos que se fuera.”

Esto no pareció desanimar a Greg. “¡Hay un fantasma en la sala de videojuegos! ¡Al fin, podré conocer a un fantasma de verdad!” Corrió entre los adolescentes para volver al cuarto de Mabel por Jason Funderburker para compartirle las grandiosas noticias.

“A veces el tiempo pasado no le afecta,” Wirt resopló riendo, frotando su nuca mientras miraba a la mano de Dipper. “Veamos si los videojuegos lo distraen de ir a cazar fantasmas por su cuenta.”

Mabel rio, deslizando su bolsa sobre el hombro. “¡Claro que lo harán! Pero tendremos que mantenerlo alejado de Fight Fighters.”

“El juego solo vuelve a la vida si usas el código del último poder,” le recordó Dipper, “y lo pintamos para que no lo vieran.”

“Cierto. ¡Oh!” Mabel jaló de su suéter, atrayendo la atención de Wirt. “¡Este es tuyo! ¡Escucha!” Presionó la parte de arriba de la imagen del clarinete bordado en el material azul, y una simple melodía de blues surgió. “Iba a pedir que tocaras algo para poder ponerlo aquí, pero... Ya sabes. Cosas pasan. Igual, ¿te gusta?”

¿Gustarle? Wirt escuchó boquiabierto a la música - música de verdad - sonaba de su suéter - un suéter de clarinete. El suéter para él. Justo como el suéter de elefante había sido hecho en honor a Greg, este había... “Dios mío. Mabel, yo-” No iba a llorar por un suéter. “Es del mismo color de la capa y es un clarinete y, ¿querías que _yo_ tocara algo para ponerlo ahí? No, no, es grandioso. Es mejor que grandioso. Es- wow, ni siquiera sé qué decir. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy diciendo. Alguien diga algo para callarme ahora, por favor.”

Porque sabía lo que venía, Dipper soltó a Wirt y retrocedió para darle espacio suficiente a su gemela para taclearlo. “¡Qué bueno que te gusta!” dijo emocionada, moviéndose a los lados mientras lo abrazaba. “¡Tuve muchos problemas con este! La única cosa que pude pensar para peregrinos fueron puros suéteres para el Día de Gracias, y luego iba a poner el sombrero, pero los gnomos ya querían que me casara con ellos. Y luego pensé que solo pondría bordar un poema, pero no conozco ninguno de tus poetas favoritos. Pero, ¡te gusta el clarinete, y fue perfecto!”

Se hizo hacia atrás, sonriéndole ampliamente y acunando sus mejillas. “Igual deberías tocar algo para ponerle al suéter. Puedo cambiar el audio muy fácil. Por favor, toca algo para mí para que pueda tener algo cuando regresen a Massachusetts, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Piénsalo!”

“Yo- um. De acuerdo. Sí, tocaré algo,” accedió, asombrado tanto por el suéter como por su reacción.

Ella soltó un gritillo, lanzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello otra vez y parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para frotar la mejilla con la suya. “¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!”

“¿De nada?” Le regresó el abrazo sin saber qué hacer, nada acostumbrado a ser tan apretujado por otra persona. Ni siquiera por Greg. “Quiero decir, debería ser yo quién esté agradeciéndote. No esperé en serio que fueras a hacer un suéter basado en mí. Por eso, uh, gracias.”

“¡Claro que lo hice! ¡Te adoro!” Lo jaló con ella, besándole la frente, y dio la vuelta cuando su celular timbró. “¡Están aquí! ¡Vamos, Greg!” Corrió a su habitación para traer al niño y a sus animales, tanto la rana como el cerdo naturalmente invitados a la pijamada.

Dipper metió las manos en sus bolsillos, riendo casual ahora que ella estaba fuera del rango de voz. “Es bueno que pase tanto tiempo con Greg. De otra forma te mataría.”

“Siendo honesto, siento que son los dos quiénes intentan matarme.” Frotó suavemente su frente, una media sonrisa jalando de sus labios cuando lo miró. “No tengo idea de lo que hice para ganarme todo este afecto.”

“Solo ser tú. Es suficiente.”

“¡Dipper! ¡Wirt! ¿Van a ir a la sala de videojuegos?” bramaron desde la base de las escaleras.

Dipper miró hacia abajo para ver a Candy y a Grenda, una esperando más tranquila que la otra. Lo hizo reír. “Sí, chicas. Mabel solo está-”

“¡Muy bien, mis parranderos, andando!” Mabel corrió, Greg fiel a su lado sobre sus hombros y su cerdo colgado de una vieja Barriga Porta Bebés.

“Iremos a mi casa para dejar todo primero,” insistió Candy y las chicas empezaron a gritar como si hubieran pasado días en lugar de horas desde la última vez que se vieron.

Greg se unió a la celebración también, agitando una mano en el aire mientras sostenía a Jason Funderburker con la otra. Su rana lo miró en lo que Wirt imaginó tenía que ser una expresión de ‘sálvame’ - de la mejor manera en la que las ranas podían comunicar sus pensamientos, eso es - y no pudo evitar reírse mientras caminaba hacia Mabel y Greg para rescatar a la rana por el momento. Su hermano menor cedió sin mayor discusión. Dado a que estaría en medio de todo tipo de actividades de pijamada toda la noche, parecía la mejor opción dejarlo disfrutar algo de calma antes del huracán.

“Puedes caminar con nosotros, amigo,” le dijo Wirt, rascando su cabeza gentilmente.

Mabel se asomó por la esquina, despidiéndose de su tío. Ojos pegados a la televisión, cómodo en un par de calzoncillos azules y una camiseta blanca de tirantes vieja, el Tío Stan le respondió con la mano cuando ella dijo, “¡Adiós! ¡Volveremos en la mañana! Dipper y Wirt volverán antes. Tendremos cuidado y nos portaremos bien. ¡Te quiero!”

“Sí, sí, también te quiero, niña.”

Girando de vuelta hacia el grupo los guió a todos afuera, saltando más que caminando. Candy volteó hacia Dipper, parpadeando desde detrás de sus amplias monturas. “Dipper, Grenda y yo terminado de recopilar nuestra lista de diez mejores preguntas para este verano. ¿Vas a responderlas?”

“Mira, Candy-”

Grenda lo golpeó en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo desviarse un par de pasos. “¡La página de fans demanda respuestas!”

“Lo pensaré.” Dijo, girando los hombros.

Wirt se aseguró de mantener su distancia de Grenda, ciertamente seguro de que sus huesos no serían capaces de soportar un golpe del mismo modo que Dipper, y lo siguió en sus pasos. “¿Diez mejores preguntas?”

“Para la página de Facebook,” aclaró Candy, acomodando su lentes. “Dipper no sabe cómo funciona, así que nos deja a mí y a Grenda administrarlo en su lugar.”

“Sí sé _cómo_ funciona. Solo que no tengo la paciencia para hacerlo. Y siempre son preguntas son cosas que hacen con frecuencia del verano pasado o solo preguntas en general.”

“¡Oh!” Wirt asintió, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para dirigirse a las dos chicas. “¿Cuáles son las preguntas para este verano?”

“Apuesto a que una es sobre-”

“Greg, si dices ‘sobre fantasmas’ estoy muy seguro que tendré que-”

“¡Eso no!” Greg cortó antes de que su hermano pudiera sacar cualquier táctica de intimidación que tuviera bajo la manga. “Iba a decir que apuesto a que es sobre escalar árboles. ¡Hay muchos aquí! Y Dipper, para mí te vez como el tipo de sujeto que es experto en escalarlos.”

Wirt alzó una ceja. “¿Es por el pino de su gorra?”

Greg abrió la boca para refutar eso, pero tras un momento, cerró los labios con fuerza, sus mejillas inflándose un poco mientras miraba hacia otra parte. “Sí.”

Dipper los alcanzó, transfiriendo a Greg de los hombros de Mabel a los suyos. “¿Podemos mejor responder a las mejores diez preguntas de Greg y publicarlas? Sí, trepo árboles. Da un buen ángulo para filmar cosas o poner trampas fotográficas y bueno, es muy divertido.”

“¡Lo sabía!” Greg dijo encantado, abrazando la cabeza de Dipper. “¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito de helado?” le preguntó después.

“Chocolate. Espera.” Entrecerró los ojos, saltando para entretener al menor de su grupo. “Excepto porque existe el de rocky road. Y mantequilla y pecana. Muy bien, siguiente pregunta. Esa es muy difícil.”

“Lo es,” estuvo de acuerdo Greg. “Es justo. ¿Ya estás enamorado de Wirt? Han estado saliendo durante dos días ya, y no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo se lleva para estas cosas.”

“¡ _Greg_!” Wirt chilló, voz rompiéndose así que no pudo sonar tan severo como quería, rostro pálido mientras miraba al par con horror.

Dipper casi se tropieza con sus propios pies, pero consiguió permanecer de pie con el niño sobre sus hombros. Color fluyó a su rostro, no pudiendo ver al malévolo niño cuando estaba detrás de su cabeza. Cuando miró hacia otra parte, su mirada enfocándose al objeto de la pregunta, abrió la boca para negarlo - _Claro que no, amigo, no- Así no es como estas cosas, y_ \- pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, bloqueadas por el palpitar de su corazón.

No, así no es como estas cosa pasan. Pero, ¿era así entre ellos? Apenas había estado con él veinticuatro horas antes de que Dipper saltara de “es algo lindo” a ”oh, no, es lindo,” y todo se había ido acumulando desde ahí. Como una increíble y enorme avalancha en su cabeza. El chico al que había creído muerto durante casi tres años estaba ahí y era lo bastante monumental que todo en su interior parecía saltar para coincidir con el impacto.

Tragó y agachó la cabeza, sombreando su rostro. Así no es como pasaban estas cosas, pero su corazón estaba tan perdido como el de Mabel. “No...” Dipper aclaró su garganta. “No tanto tiempo como piensas, Greg.”

El corazón de Wirt saltó a su garganta y antes de que se diera cuenta, se apresuró a seguir el paso de Dipper, alzando los brazos para quitarle a su hermano pequeño para darle la oportunidad de respirar y disculparse porque era una pregunta enorme y ¿por qué no le había recordado a Greg lo de tener filtros? Pero antes de poder hacerlo, Greg ya se había abrazado fuerte a Dipper, intentando inclinarse hacia adelante para ver su cara pese que fuera un acto imposible.

“¡Oh no! ¡Dipper, lo siento!” soltó, palmeando la cima de su cabeza ya que era lo único que podía alcanzar. “No quise que te molestaras. Puedes olvidar esa pregunta. Lo siento.” Miró a Wirt, la culpa y la preocupación de sus ojos sorprendiéndole. “Lo siento. ¿Lo arruiné?”

“No, Greg...”

Siendo honesto, no estaba seguro, aunque la respuesta de Dipper le hacía creer lo contrario. Aunque sabía que Greg estaba notando el lenguaje corporal más que las palabras, y no podía responder por Dipper - y seguía teniendo que disculparse después, cuando Greg no pudiera escuchar - pero era la única cosa que podía decirle a su pequeño hermano cuando se veía así. Tenía siete años, no tenía un filtro. No lo hizo a propósito. Wirt cambió a Jason Funderburker bajo un brazo, dudando en si estirar el brazo hacia Dipper en caso de que quisiera pasarle a Greg.

Notando el movimiento, Dipper miró arriba, el color de su rostro claramente obvio, y en verdad consideró pasar a Greg a su hermano para cambiar de tema tan pronto como pudiera. Pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo. Era una pregunta inofensiva, en serio, y solo estaba siendo un gran idiota.

“No,” concordó, “no lo arruinaste. Está bien, Greg.”

Mabel se acercó, buscando que hacer sobre sus chicos pero determinada a no demostrarlo. Se limitó a tomar a Greg en sus brazos y agitó el juego de llaves hacia el rostro avergonzado de su hermano, “¡Mira lo que robé!” dijo en una voz cantarina, complacida cuando sus labios temblaron.

“No puede ser.”

“Vamos, hermano.” Se inclinó contra él brevemente y él tomó las llaves.

Dipper frotó su cuello, encontrando la mirada de Wirt. “¿Te gustaría el asiento de en frente?”

Igual de mortificado por la pregunta de su hermano - más por su propio bien y por el hecho de que su corazón no podría manejar si la respuesta era sí o no - Wirt se aseguró de mantener el contacto visual cuando puso una mano sobre su hombro. “Sí. Sí me gustaría.”

El contacto físico, la sonrisa - catapultaron mariposas en el estómago de Dipper y sintió el arrebato de un ataque de pánico, Oh, dios, básicamente estaba enamorado de este muchacho. De este tímido, escritor de poesía, e intérprete de clarinete muchacho. Oh, no. Dejó caer su mirada, pero no tardó en volver a alzarla. Podía con esto. Había podido con algo similar en el pasado, y al menos, Wirt le correspondía.

Cubrió la mano de Wirt sobre su hombro, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de vuelta. Esto estaba bien. Él estaría bien. Su corazón iba a romperse en un millón de piezas para el final de la semana, pero tomaría el tiempo que tenía y no lo pasaría perdido en el pánico.” “Si flipas igual que papá, te corro al asientos de atrás.”

“No flipar. Entendido.” Wirt asintió. “Estoy seguro de que el hecho de que hay puertas y un techo en el coche será más amable con mi estómago que el carrito de golf- espera. Tu coche no está modificado también, ¿o sí?” le preguntó jugando.

“No. Soos y yo no hemos tenido tiempo.”

“Además, mamá y papá lo matarían. Nos acaban de dar este coche.”

“También por eso.” Dipper le dio un apretón a la mano de Wirt antes de dar vuelta al coche. Oprimió el botón del seguro de la llave, abriendo las puertas para Grenda y Candy, quienes fueron de inmediato al asiento trasero. Mabel le otorgó a su hermano una sonrisa de ánimo antes de unirse a ellas, poniendo el cinturón de seguridad sobre ella y Greg. Pato estaba, para su alivio, sobre el regazo de Candy quien lo acariciaba con gentileza para tranquilizarlo.

Dipper fue hacia la puerta del conductor, pero se paró sobre los estribos y sonrió a Wirt sobre el techo del vehículo. “Vamos, hombre. Estás a salvo conmigo.”

Wirt le devolvió la sonrisa antes de meterse al asiento del pasajero, dejando a Jason Funderburker en su regazo. “Sí, lo sé.”

\----

La mochila de Dipper estaba llena. Tres cámaras, dos triploides, y una sábana, todos empacados en un mismo lugar. Tenía también uno de sus diarios en su bolsa, los otros dos en sus bolsillos en caso de que no fuera como planeado. Y, por supuesto, para mostrarle a Wirt qué es lo que iban a ver.

Tragó, la garganta incómodamente seca mientras miraba por encima del hombro al otro chico. El bosque estaba tranquilo esa noche, las llantas de sus bicicletas zumbando sobre las hojas caídas. Las únicas luz provenía de las estrellas brillando sobre ellos y la creciente luna. Y, claro, un par de barras de luz que habían hecho reír a Wirt cuando las vio.

También había reído bastante en la sala de juegos, cuando olvidó que había más gente alrededor de ellos. Y Greg había terminado con sus diez preguntas, al fin, hasta incluso llegar a escuchar una historia de fantasmas, flanqueado por Wirt y Dipper en frente del juego tiro al hoyo.

Dipper sonrió, deteniendo su bicicleta justo antes de alcanzar el oasis en el bosque. “Las dejaremos aquí,” le indicó, poniéndose su mochila mientras ponía su bici contra un árbol al lado de la de Wirt.

Sus manos se encontraron, ambos buscando al otro, y entrelazaron los dedos mientras Dipper los guiaba entre los arbustos de los árboles hacia una especie de paraíso.

Donde el bosque que acababan de dejar había requerido el uso de barritas de luz como fuente externa de luz, aquí, el oasis resplandecía por su cuenta. El área estaba inundada de suaves colores púrpuras, azules profundo y centelleos verdes. Cada roca y brizna de hierba tenía su propio color distintivo, y aun así, todo se mezclaba de manera hermosa y pacífica.

El bosque se partía para este lugar, al parecer, y los labios de Dipper temblaron en una pequeña sonrisa cuando miró hacia el cielo. No había nada para amenguar el brillo de las estrellas, su luces distantes reflejándose en el agua del estanque frente a ellos. No había estado del todo seguro, no después de los eventos en la piscina de ese día, si este era el mejor lugar para venir, pero las diminutas ondas creadas por una cascada casi silenciosa reflejaban los misteriosos matices diez veces más.

“¿Qué te parece?” murmuró, casi detestando perturbar la tranquilidad con sus palabras.

Al principio, la respuesta de Wirt fue simplemente aumentar el agarre de sus dedos sobre Dipper. Sus labios se separaron en honesto asombro, los ojos bien abiertos y recorriendo sus alrededores una, dos, tres veces más. Desde el susurrar de la hierba hasta la calma de las aguas, quería absorberlo todo.

“‘La belleza está en el ojo del que la observa,’ aunque estoy dispuesto a diferir. La luz que las estrellas comparten con el brillo de la tierra crean una escena digna de puro ensueño.” Las palabras de Wirt fluyeron libremente, aunque calladas, como si fueran a romper el momento, y avanzó el más breve de los pasos hacia adelante. “Prospera y florece sin falta, exultante en la cara de la distancia. Estrellas y suelo a millones de kilómetros de distancia, pero aún así, las siento que temblando en mi corazón. No hay alma que pueda encontrar falta en esta belleza, lo sé sin cuestiones, sin lugar a dudas. Pues esto que ha trascendido tiempo y espacio no guarda diferencia a lo que es tuyo y mío.”

Cuando las últimas palabras quedaron en el aire entre ellos, parpadeó devuelta al presente y un ligero rubor coloreó su mejillas. “Um... perdón por eso. Me dejé llevar.”

“No, eso... Fue más que la reacción perfecta.” Aunque no es lo que preferiría, Dipper tenía limitado tiempo para acomodar todo, así que soltó la mano de Wirt tras darle un apretón y se quitó la mochila para sacar su equipamiento. “Ahora tengo curiosidad sobre lo que dirás cuando el verdadero espectáculo comience.”

“¿Espectáculo?” Wirt inquirió en voz queda, aprovechando la oportunidad de estar separados para acercarse a la cascada. “¿Qué es este lugar exactamente?”

“No lo sé. No está en los diarios originales. Una de las páginas lo menciona, pero eso es todo. Aunque nunca tuve mucho apuro en explorar qué había en esa página, hasta que Mabel y yo lo encontramos.” Mientras Dipper hablaba, extendió la sábana para que se sentaran a una buena distancia. Era fácil perturbar a las criaturas que filmarían, y no quería arruinar esto, no cuando estaba tan embelesado. No cuando sus ojos brillaban así de bonitos en las extrañas luces naturales.

Se rio un poco para sus adentros, adjuntando una de sus cámaras al triploide e intentando encontrar el mejor ángulo para ponerla. “Sabes, eres afortunado.”

Wirt parpadeó, mirando lejos del agua resplandeciente. “¿Qué quieres decir?” le preguntó.

“Tienes todas estas asombrosas palabras en tu cabeza, y lo mejor con lo que yo puedo salir es, ‘hombre, sus ojos son bonitos.’” Usó a Wirt para enfocar la cámara, mordiéndose el labio. “Muy bien, hermoso. Eres más como, completamente hermoso.”

“Yo-” No tenía palabras para eso. Wirt agachó la cabeza, sintiendo la mirada de Dipper por la lente de la cámara. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, su corazón tropezando consigo mismo con tal de seguir palpitando. “No sabría. Algunas veces mantener las cosas simple funciona igual de bien,” murmuró, dando golpecitos con su zapato al brillante pasto. “Además, tú eres más un chico de acción, y yo en verdad admiro eso. Es, también piensas en todo, pero no dejas que eso te detenga. Las palabras a veces te detienen. Muestra, no digas, ¿verdad?” Él alzó la mirada y le dirigió una media sonrisa.

“Sí. Aunque es difícil lograr un buen balance entre los dos cuando lo necesitas.” Agarró su segunda cámara y Greg se habría emocionado por la facilidad con la que escaló un árbol para atorarla entre las ramas. Lo que iban a filmar volaba, así que la apuntó más arriba. Este vídeo iba a tener que ser editado.

Quizá haría que Mabel lo hiciera.

Dipper saltó para bajar. “Sostén la tercera cámara para mí un rato. Necesito hacer la introducción y solo tenemos unos minutos antes de que esto empiece.”

“Claro.” Wirt la recibió con mucho cuidado, apretando los labios mientras lo enfocaba con ella, complacido al ver cómo seguía pareciendo tan etéreo en cámara como lo hacía en persona. “¿Sin cartel esta vez?”

“Lo olvidé,” admitió, encogiéndose de hombros y girando su atención a la cámara para dejar de mirar la boca de Wirt igual que un pervertido.

“De acuerdo, entonces, solo pretendan que tengo un cartel. Dipper los Guía a lo Inexplicable número sea el que sea porque olvidé confirmar eso.” Volvió a encogerse de hombros. “Estará en el título o la descripción. Quizá en ambos.

“Bien, para este vídeo, tendremos algo diferente a lo normal para celebrar los tres millones de suscriptores. Como... wow. ¿Quiénes son, gente?” Dipper metió las manos en sus bolsillos, meciéndose sobre sus pies. “Pero, gracias, por sintonizarnos y quedarse con nosotros a través de todas las cosas terroríficas y extrañas que cubrimos en estos vídeos. Para este, queríamos mostrarles que hay más que lo bizarro aquí. O, supongo que más importante, que esto bizarro puede ser simplemente magnífico. Eso fue contradictorio, pero da igual. Disfruten esto, chicos, y gracias.”

Miró hacia arriba, sonriendo. “Y eso es todo. Puede que haga algo al final para explicar o solo lo pondré en la descripción, pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa para ti.”

“Deberías. Hacer algo para el final. Estuviste... estuviste muy lindo.” Wirt se sonrojó cuando levantó la mirada de la cámara. “No- no que no sigas- Quiero decir- Mejor me detengo ahora.”

Dipper rio con facilidad, aunque un rubor cubría su rostro. “Gracias. Y, uh, sé que vinimos aquí para grabar, pero... Pensaba en esto como, ¿más como una cita? Realmente extraño y poco ortodoxo,” agregó rápidamente, desviando la mirada. “Pero, ya sabes, intentaba trabajar con lo que tenía. Así que, uh, sí. Pienso en esto como una cita, y, um ¿tú también? ¿Si quieres? “Es decir- no sé.”

“Oh...” exhaló, absorbiendo el oasis con esta nueva información, su corazón inflándose. “Sí, s-sí quiero. Me gusta lo poco ortodoxo. Muy nosotros.” Cuando su mirada volvió a caer sobre Dipper, sus labios se elevaron. “Quiero decir, conocernos en primer lugar fue bastante extraño y poco ortodoxo.”

Wirt dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante para devolverle la cámara para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer con ella. Sus dedos se rozaron e intencionalmente extendió el contacto antes de darse la vuelta, directo hacia la sábana. Una cita. Una cita mágica y mística. Podía manejar eso, asintió para sí mientras se sentaba, mirando al otro muchacho. Su primera cita.

Dipper soltó una bocanada de aliento aliviado, acompañándolo en la manta. Estiró las piernas, recargando la espalda contra el costado de Wirt. “Si tuvieras que adivinar, ¿qué piensas que haya por aquí?”

“Hm.” Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar al cielo mientras al mismo tiempo la dejaba descansar contra la cabeza de Dipper. “Bueno... pusiste una cámara en un árbol, así que o es muy alto, o vuela. O le gusta andar en los árboles, creo. ¿Pixies? ¿Que solo salen en determinados momentos?” Su sonrisa se tornó avergonzada mientras se encogía un poco, no queriendo moverlo demasiado.

“Muy cerca. Muy, muy cerca.” Dipper se movió cuando el zumbido empezó. Giró el visor de la gorra para que no le pegara al otro chico y se volteó para envolverlo con los brazos y mantenerlo cerca. “Puede que alcances a verlos,” le murmuró, descansando la barbilla sobre el hombro de Wirt, “pero no hagas contacto visual si puedes evitarlo.”

“¿Por qué?” Wirt cuestionó con curiosidad, escaneando el claro por la fuente del sonido.

“Porque entonces te querrán, y no pueden tenerte.” Le sonrió, dándole un apretón mientras el zumbido aumentaba en volumen a su alrededor. Las luces coloreadas que habían estado brillando a su alrededor empezaron a moverse en tempo, subiendo y bajando sobre el agua, creando remolinos en las profundidades poco profundas. La pequeña cascada pareció estallar, riachuelos arremolinándose para añadir más brillo al aire.

Había resplandores momentáneos - ninfas riendo y cantando para lucirse con otra y otras dos que escuchaban a su canción. Cuando la gorra de Dipper salió volando de su cabeza, él se limitó a reír cálidamente contra la oreja de Wirt. “Mira a los árboles,” le susurró, y encontró su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Wirt se estremeció, acurrucándose con él mientras hacía lo sugerido. Desde las ramas que colgaban sobre la cabeza, más luces brillaban, goteando sobre ellas. Como una imitación de la cascada pulsando con el ritmo rodeándola.

Se imaginó que así es como se sentía ser rodeado por estrellas. Una sinfonía de estrellas. Retuvo el aliento y apretó la mano de Dipper. “Son tan hermosas,” murmuró, incapaz de mirar lejos de los árboles y la manera en que las suaves orbes de luz caían, como si lloviera o nevara.

Dipper se enderezó, levantando la mirada para ver su reacción. Ya había visto todo esto antes, así que, en su lugar, le fue sencillo quedarse encantado por el asombro en su rostro. “Sí. Es...” Alzó sus manos, sintiéndose algo bobo, pero igual presionó un beso contra el dorso de Wirt. “Encajas muy bien.”

Su corazón se detuvo por el gesto, boquiabierto mientras cambiaba su atención a Dipper. “¿Qué?” jadeó, color inundando sus mejillas. “No- no, no lo- Yo no- ¿Gracias?”

Wirt tragó de forma audible, sus ojos pasando de sus manos, a los labios de Dipper, y a su cara, buscando, memorizando la forma en que las ondas de color bailaban por su piel, reflejándose en sus ojos. Oh, él era más cautivador que los árboles. No podría evadir contacto visual con él incluso si quisiera. La advertencia de Dipper vagamente se registró en su mente.

“Puedes tenerme,” le dijo Wirt en voz baja. “No me molestaría.”

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Dipper se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Mordiendo sus labios, su mirada cayó a los de Wirt, y luego a mirarlo a los ojos. “No puedes...” Levantó la mano libre, las puntas de sus dedos descansando contra el lado de su cara. “No digas eso a menos que sea en serio, hombre.”

El contacto era ligero, pero consiguió hacer que su aliento se acelerara y que apretara la boca. La anticipación agitando sus venas. Él, también, empezó a levantar su mano, vacilando un momento antes de dejarla sobre la de Dipper.

“Lo sigo en serio. Sí quiero,” murmuró. “Puedes tenerme.”

Dipper se inclinó hacia adelante, vacilando solo lo suficiente para sonreír, y presionó sus labios contra el otro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba encantado, embelesado por este tímido poeta, y el pequeño jadeo que Wirt soltó fue más dulce que la canción resonando todavía a su alrededor.

Wirt trató de quedarse muy quieto, convencido de que cualquier clase de movimiento podría romper el momento. Nunca había sido besado - y ciertamente, nunca había iniciado un beso - en el pasado, y nada que hubiese leído sobre besar podía empezar a compararse a la sensación surgiendo ante algo tan simple. Labios rozando labios, suaves y gentiles y sin ninguna expectativa. Sin demandas. Solo sentimientos. Con tal de intentar, Wirt se inclinó hacia él, sólo un poco, y cerró los ojos. Sentimientos muy fuertes. No le sorprendería si fuera en ellos donde terminara ahogándose.

No era el primer beso de Dipper, pero estaba dispuesto a llamarlo el mejor. Sentir a Wirt relajarse contra él, poco a poco, lo inundó de calor. Su pulgar acarició su mejilla en suaves círculos, y su otra mano dejó la de Wirt para acunar su cadera en su lugar y girarlo cuidadosamente para que pudieran presionarse contra el otro.

“Que sea un trueque,” susurró, dándole a los dos un momento. “Yo te tendré a ti, y tu puedes tenerme a mí.” Era una promesa fácil de hacer, tan fácil como besarlo de nuevo mientras el mundo a su alrededor continuaba su brillante melodía.

“De acuerdo,” respiró Wirt cuando se apartaron otra vez, mareado por la fiebre que tan fácilmente inspiraba. Abrió los ojos, como si el solo verlo podría cementar esto como realidad. Con la idea, juntó sus frentes mientras sonreía. “Perplejo por ti me he vuelto, en la brillantez que emana tu mente. Atrapado estoy en cada palabra, embelesado, realzado, e imbuido", recitó, y luego se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. “Eso um... fue parte del... del poema que te escribí.”

Dipper, incapaz de evitarlo. Quería volver a besarlo. Quería sentarse en ese oasis mágico y solo besarlo durante horas, su avergonzado tartamudeo y poesía no ayudando con disuadir esa línea de pensamiento en lo más mínimo. Pero se conformó con un abrazo. “Tienes que dejar de darme muestras de eso. Tengo que leerlo en algún punto.”

“No es tan... bueno, iba a decir que no es nada especial, pero fue mi llamada de atención a lo... profundamente interesado que estaba, creo.” Wirt unió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dipper. “Así que sí es algo especial. Pero, sabes, solo podría escribirte uno nuevo y nunca tendrás que ver ese en particular.” Apretó los labios contra su balbuceo, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, viendo bailar las luces del bosque mientras se debatía con algo. “O podría... Podría mostrártelo cuando regresemos.”

“Sí.” Dipper jugó con el cabello en la base de la nuca de Wirt, sonriendo. “Quiero leerlo. Me gusta tu poesía.”

Wirt lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y asintió. “De acuerdo. De acuerdo, sí, porque puede que pierda el coraje si no es hoy, y luego cambiaré de idea y podría quemarlo, y en serio no quiero hacer eso.”

“No, espera, ¡no lo quemes!” exclamó con una sonrisa, haciéndose hacia atrás. “¿Así es como te comportas con el resto de las cosas que escribes? Queriendo esconderlos y eso.”

“¿Esconderlos?” Wirt arqueó una ceja, tensándose un poco. “No es que esconda las cosas que escribo. Solo no les las enseño a la gente- bueno, creo que eso es esconderlos,” murmuró para sí mismo, luego sacudió la cabeza en lo que se relajaba, perdiendo algo de su defensividad. “La mayoría del tiempo nadie sabe que escribí algo. Greg lo sabe porque siempre entra mi cuarto. Siempre. Pero... en la escuela saben que me gusta leer poesía, pero no saben que la escribo. Solo me la guardo para mí mismo. Excepto cuando empiezo a murmurar en alto, claro, pero eso es diferente.”

Dipper se preguntó si era el momento adecuado para continuar con esta línea de conversación, pero su infalible curiosidad había sido despertada. Volvió a sentarse, estirando las piernas y jalando la mano de Wirt, esperando porque se sentara a su lado antes de volver a envolver su cintura con un brazo. “Bueno, no tienes que responder esto si no quieres, pero quiero saber... por qué la guardas para ti. Eres bueno en eso, lo amas, ¿por qué esconderlo?”

Wirt resopló, luego chocó su hombro contra el de Dipper. “Todavía no has leído ninguno de mis poemas, no puedes decir si soy bueno. Las cosas que balbuceo quizá sean completamente diferentes a lo que termina en el papel.” Aunque quería tomarse esta pregunta en serio, así que se calmó para sospesarlo bien, abrazando sus piernas para descansar los brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras buscaba por una explicación que tuviera más sentido.

“No quiero molestar a la gente,” terminó diciéndole. “No solo es la poesía lo que guardo para mí mismo, es... es todo lo demás. Durante mucho tiempo quise estar lo más cerca posible de ser inexistente. Claro que eso ha cambiado después de haber estado a punto de morir, existir es de pronto mucho más atractivo después de estar al borde, pero ha sido una especie de progresión lenta. Después de pasar tanto tiempo intentando de ser uno con el trasfondo, sigo jugando con la idea de salir a la luz y exponerme así. Incluso si es tan simple como ser notado al caminar por el pasillo de la escuela.” Se encogió un poco, lanzándole una media sonrisa a Dipper. “Así que no es nada contra le poesía en particular.”

“Eres demasiado interesante para estar en el fondo.” Dipper regresó la sonrisa, aunque titubeó cuando el aire le movió el flequillo. Se apresuró a acomodarlo y escaneó el área por su gorra.

“¿Pasa algo?” Wirt preguntó.

Arrugó el ceño, mirando alrededor un poco como si eso le ayudara a comprender. Cuando su mirada cayó de nuevo sobre Dipper, lo entendió. Su gorra. Ni siquiera se la había quitado cuando fue a nadar. Era casi como si estuviera adherida permanentemente a su cabeza salvo cuando dormía, e incluso entonces, Wirt había estado algo sorprendido al descubrir que podía quitársela, pese a la ridiculez del pensamiento. Claro que sabía que podía quitársela, lo había visto antes, pero eso seguía sin cambiar el hecho de que era obviamente importante para él.

“Estoy seguro de que no está muy lejos,” le aseguró Wirt, poniendo la mano en la espalda baja de Dipper mientras esta vez, buscaba con intención la gorra. “No es como si hiciera mucho aire. La hallaremos.”

“No. Sí. Ya sé. No es gran cosa. Ya sabes sobre la- no es gran cosa,” repitió, pero continuó pasando los dedos por su flequillo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

El gesto nervioso no escapó de su atención, así que Wirt sobó su espalda en lentos y gentiles círculos. “¿Saber sobre...?” continuó la idea, no siendo capaz de recordar ninguna mención específica de por qué la gorra era importante para él.

¿Le había dicho algo? Cielos, ¿qué pasa si había dicho algo y no le había estado prestando atención? Estaba bastante seguro de que había estado prestando atención a la mayoría de las cosas que le divulgaba, pero, ¿qué si había dicho algo crucial durante los lapsos ocasionales de cinco segundos en los que se pasaba admirándolo sin medida?

No... no, estaba muy seguro de que no había dicho nada sobre la gorra. “Qué- ¿Qué quieres decir?” Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de sonar casual - y comprensivo, porque esto claramente significaba mucho para él.

“Dios mío, ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Pude haberme quedado callado. Debí haberme quedado callado.” Pero, se dio cuenta, ahora era muy tarde. Podía intentar y quitarle importancia, pero tenía que admitirlo en parte. “No es nada. Es solo... Es mi estúpida marca de nacimiento, ¿de acuerdo? No es nada.”

El pánico que se apoderó de Wirt al no recordar de qué se trataba se desvaneció en un instante. “¿Tu marca de nacimiento?” Lo miró en confusión. Eso, sí recordaba. “Sí, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que por eso usas Dipper, lo cual tiene mucho sentido... ¿es por eso que usas la gorra todo el tiempo?” Wirt ladeó la cabeza, acercándose más.

“Bueno, sí, quiero decir...” Dipper rápidamente desvió su mirada, tirando de un mechón de pelo. “Ya sé que es tonto, ¿sí? No... no te burles de mí por eso.”

Su mano se detuvo, la palma aun sobre su espalda, y los ojos de Wirt se abrieron de sobremanera mientras se le quedaba mirando. “¿Qué...?” El corazón le temblaba dolorosamente, porque reconocía la inseguridad como el dorso de su mano, Wirt se volvió hacia él y le agarró el hombro. “No lo haré,” le prometió. “Nunca lo haría, y ese es un dato de la roca. Y los míos siempre son verdad, así que no tienes que preocuparte porque esto sea algo que inventé de un momento a otro. Nunca me burlaría de ti por algo así. Y no es tonto. Si es importante para ti, entonces no hay manera de que sea tonto.”

Ahora la veía, la gorra, cerca de un árbol justo más allá del hombro de Dipper. Le dio un firme apretón, luego se incorporó para ir a recogerla. Quitándole algo de polvo, examinó la desgastada gorra con nuevo entendimiento. Devuelta a la sábana, se arrodilló y la acomodó sobre su cabello.

“¿Siendo honesto?” continuó, asegurándose de que el flequillo permaneciera cubriendo la marca. “Creo que es una marca de nacimiento muy linda y solo otra pieza en el rompecabezas que te hace ser tú. Quiero decir, no serías Dipper Pines sin ella. Pero entiendo por completo si quieres conservarla solo para ti. Respeto eso.”

La sonrisa de Dipper fue lenta al llegar, pero fue cálida y agradecida cuando tanto las palabras como el artículo regresado lo calmaban. “Gracias. Hay una razón por la que solo Wendy, Mabel, incluyéndote a ti saben que existe, así que- Espera, no le contaste a nadie, ¿cierto? Como en, ¿no le contaste a Greg? Es grandioso, y lo adoro y todo, pero no hay forma de que pueda guardar un secreto. La única razón por la que Mabel sabe es porque estuvo conmigo desde antes que empezara a esconderla todo el tiempo ya que es _terrible_ para guardar secretos.”

Los labios de Wirt se movieron hacia arriba. “No te preocupes, no le conté. Digo, me dijiste que no le contara a nadie, aunque creo que no me di cuenta de lo importante que eran en el momen- espera. ¿Soy una de tres personas que saben que existe? ¿ _Yo_?” Abrió los ojos de sobremanera mientras volvía a agarrar el hombro de Dipper. “¿Por qué diablos me lo dirías si es tan importante?”

No esperando la reacción, parpadeó. “Porque eres importante.”

“Pero no habíamos conocidos por- por- ¡ni siquiera un día! ¿Cómo es posible que pensaras así entonces?” Wirt lo sacudió un poco, como si eso fuera hacer que Dipper recobrara algo de sentido. “¡Acabas de decirme que la única razón por la que Mabel sabe es porque estaba contigo entonces! ¿No quiere decir que si fuera ahora no se lo contarías?”

Dipper ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. “No.”

“Dios mío.” Wirt lo soltó para pasarse las manos por el cabello, haciéndolo saltar por todas partes. “Dios, ¿por qué?”

No le gustaba hablar sobre esto. No quería hablar sobre esto, pero las palabras ya estaban fluyendo antes de que pudiera detenerlas. “Mabel y yo cambiamos de clases a la mitad del segundo grado. Como en, un completo cambio porque llegó al punto en donde no podíamos ir a la escuela. Empecé a tener estúpidos ataques de pánico. Y luego estos niños mayores...”

No iba a hablar de eso. “Así que cambiamos de clases, y obtuve una excepción del código de vestimenta para poder llevar mi gorra a clases como si fuera una condición médica.

“Si Mabel no hubiera estado conmigo entonces, haría todo lo que está en su poder para hacer que deje de usar la gorra para ocultar la marca todo el tiempo. Por eso no hay forma de que se lo cuente en un millón de años si no lo supiera ya.”

No era la respuesta que había esperado en absoluto. Wirt dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo, luego apretó las manos de Dipper. Parte de él esperaba que ese no fuera el caso, que, si Dipper se sentía mucho respecto al tema, sería suficiente para hacer que retrocediera y lo dejara en paz. Estaba muy seguro de que ella lo haría, eventualmente. Pero ese no era el punto. O quizá lo era.

“Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso,” le dijo. “Y no tenemos que hablar del tema si no quieres. Nunca. SI es... si eso es lo que te ayuda. SI es lo que es bueno para ti.”

Dipper volteó sus manos para que sus palmas se encontraran, y se quedó mirando a la conexión sin decir nada durante unos segundos. Eventualmente, se encontró con los ojos de Wirt. “No sé cómo me siento hablando de ello. Es solo que, nunca tengo que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Me despierto, me pongo la gorra, y avanzo. Nadie sabe que está ahí. Metí la pata una vez con Wendy, pero tenía doce años y estaba algo desesperado por su atención, y tuve mucha suerte porque ella entendió cómo se sentía ser un fenómeno. Pero nadie más lo hace, y es sencillo olvidar que está ahí cuando nadie más va a señalarme y recordarme que eso es lo que soy.”

“No lo eres.” La barbilla de Wirt tembló mientras presionaba sus labios fuertemente y entrelazaba sus dedos. “Puede que sea una marca de nacimiento inusual, pero no te hace u- un fenómeno.” Su voz se rompió y tragó el nudo creciente en su garganta. “No importa lo que hayan dicho en el pasado.”

Dipper soltó su mano solo lo suficiente para ladear su gorra para poder juntar sus frentes sin tener que golpearlo con el visor. “Oye, está bien. No te moleste por mi bien, Wirt. No lo vale.”

“Por supuesto que lo vale. No- no mereces ser tratado así. Hasta el punto donde ni siquiera puedes mirar a una parte de ti mismo sin sentirte...” Frunció el ceño, luego lo envolvió en sus brazos por los hombros y lo acercó en un abrazo. “Lo vales. Eres el chico más bueno que conozco y confiaste en mí con esto y ni siquiera me conocías. Lo vales.”

Regresó el abrazo de inmediato, agachando su cabeza para acurrucarse contra su cuello. “Me alegra haberte dicho.”

Wirt inhaló tembloroso, pero el sentimiento ayudaba. No sabía cómo o por qué Dipper se sintió tan seguro en su decisión de contarle, pero no podía negar que se sentía extremadamente honrado por ello. Un calor recorriéndolo por completo por el nivel de confianza. Una cosa era hablar del tema, pero otra era estar al tanto de un secreto como éste. Excepto que... no debería haber sido algo así en primer lugar. Pestañeó rápidamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia las estrellas porque tal vez el enfocarlas evitaría que su visión se desdibujara.

"Los faros brillantes que perforan... perforan la tinta gruesa del cielo oscuro de la noche, eso... eso es lo que..." Cerró los labios, las palabras no viniendo mientras que unas pocas lágrimas indeseadas se invitaban a sí mismas. “Lo siento. Lo siento, Dipper. Esto es tonto. Tú no estás llorando, así que, ¿por qué-?”

“¿Qué-?” Dipper alzó la cabeza, y lo miró sin entender. “Oh dios,” respiró, levantando sus manos para ponerlas en sus mejillas, los pulgares rozando bajo sus ojos. “Dios mío, estás llorando. No- ¿Por qué eres tan dulce? No llores por mí. Está bien.” Conmovido, vulnerable, Dipper lo besó con un poco de más fuerza y un poco de más desesperación de la que tenía intención, pero había lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y las memorias reptando por el gemelo estaban empezando a hacerlo temblar.

Eso lo sobresaltó para que se detuviera, el corte de su respiración. Wirt lo miró fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos, incluso cuando todavía estaban brillosos. Algo vacilante, lamió sus labios cuando Dipper retrocedió, sintiendo los tremores viajar por la punta de sus dedos. Wirt estiró los brazos y lo sostuvo de las muñecas.

“M-muy bien,” dijo con voz débil, sorbiendo por la nariz y tragando, intentando componerse como fuera por su bien. “Perdona, yo- Intentaré dejar de arruinar nuestra cita y d-de pasármela balbuceando.” Intentó aligerar su tono, para tranquilizar a ambos. “Porque esto debe... ser muy atractivo, ¿no?”

“Oye, no. Eres adorable y dulce. Yo soy el idiota que se puso mal por una gorra.”

“Es una linda gorra.” Defendió Wirt, dándole un golpecito al visor de esta.

Dipper sonrió porque ambos lo necesitaban. “Es la única cosa que el Tío Stan me ha dado gratis.”

“Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?” Consiguió alzar una ceja en cuestión, la sonrisa tranquilizándolo y aligerando la presión contra su pecho. “¿Nunca te ha dado otra cosa?”

Rio con facilidad, sus manos dejando el rostro de Wirt para encontrar sus manos y apretarlas para tranquilizarlo. “Déjame explicarte los métodos de la vida del Tío Stan.”

\---

Era tarde antes de que los dos regresaran a la Cabaña del Misterio, la luna casi directo sobre ellos, pero habían tenido que hacer doble viaje porque habían olvidados las cámaras y la grabación final. Aunque mientras Dipper daba su breve explicación sobre qué eran las Ninfas y por qué aparecían más seguido como esas orbes brillantes, su mirada y su sonrisa eran dirigidas más al portador de su cámara que a la lente. Su atención sería forraje para la sección de comentarios - a quién estaba mirando??? - pero no sabía eso en lo que bajaba de la vieja bicicleta y la llevaba al cobertizo.

Sonrió sobre su hombro cuando Wirt se paró a su lado. “Así que...”

Wirt devolvió la sonrisa, empujándolo con cuidado. “Así que has hecho bastante difícil para mí el poder pensar en algo que pueda superar eso para nuestra segunda cita. Espero que estés contento.”

Dipper puso el seguro cuando ambas bicis estuvieron adentro, riendo, y luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wirt mientras iban a la puerta. “Hombre, si la mejor cosa que puedes pensar son pizza congelada y videojuegos, no me importaría. Solo quería, ya sabes, impresionarte un poco.”

“Créeme, me impresionaste más que un poco. Pero digamos, no necesitabas de las Ninfas para lograr eso, aunque fueron un buen bonus.” Devolvió el gesto, inspirado por un arrebato de confianza t descansó la palma contra la cadera de Dipper. “Guardaré la pizza y los videojuegos para la cuarta o quinta. Quiero tener mi oportunidad para impresionarte también.”

“Bueno, no te estreses mucho sobre eso. Soy bastante fácil de-” Se interrumpió, alcanzando las escaleras antes de notar que algo estaba mal. La estación del viejo vagón no estaba en su lugar de estacionamiento. Eran después de las once. No había forma de que su tío estuviera despierto. “Vamos. Hay que ir. Adentro.” Guió a Wirt con prisa, luego corrió a las escaleras. “¡Tío Stan!” gritó.

Entró a su habitación, esperando - en serio esperando - verlo en cama y roncando. SI alguien había robado el coche, no era un problema. Sería fácil de encontrar, tal vez, averiado al lado de la carretera a la mañana siguiente. Pero si tanto su tío como el coche no estaban, solo algo podía estar mal.

Dipper corrió devuelta a la cima de las escaleras. “¡No está aquí!”

“¿Dijo algo acerca de salir o algo?” Preguntó Wirt, aunque no se sintió muy consolado por su propia pregunta, y difícilmente podía esperar que Dipper también. “Quizá algo pasó-”

En lo que intentaba pensar en una razón de por qué el tío abuelo de los gemelos podría no estar en casa, algo captó la atención de Wirt. Una luz brillante se extendió a través de una de las ventanas y subió por la pared, los faros de un coche acercándose a la Cabaña del Misterio. Antes de exhalar un suspiro de alivio - porque no es que fueran precisamente buenas noticias - Wirt fue a mirar por la ventana y sus hombros se hundiera cuando reconoció el coche.

“Ya volvió, no te preocupes,” le dijo a Dipper. “Y parece que viene con- ¿Mabel? ¡Mabel! ¡Greg!”

Dipper bajó por las escaleras, saltándose los últimos tres escalones cuando hizo un salto impaciente y se unió a Wirt en la ventana. Como dijo, su hermana estaba bajando del asiento del pasajero con Greg en brazos. ¿Había pasado algo? Oh, no, Gideon estaba afuera. Qué había estado pensando, dejándola irse a cualquier lugar por su cuenta cuando esa sabandija estaba-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. “Gracias de nuevo, Tío Stan. Sé que es tarde.”

El gruñido que le respondió fue indescifrable, pero el tono alegre de su gemela fue suficiente para calmarlo. Los saludó con la mano una vez los vio, frotando la espalda de Greg gentilmente al tiempo que Pato trotaba con Jason Funderburker a su espalda. “Estaba esperando llegar a la casa primero. Hola.”

“¿Qué estás _haciendo_?” le demandó, intentando guardar silencio para el niño de siete años.

“Greg no podía dormir, así que le pedí al Tío Stan que fuera por nosotros. Lo intentó,” le dijo a Wirt, sonrisa brillante, “pero no funcionó. Le dije que íbamos a casa para ver cómo les fue en su cita, chicos, y se quedó dormido en el coche. Pero, ¡ya que están aquí! ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?” Cambió de nuevo su atención a Dipper. “Recordaste decirle que era una cita, ¿verdad?”

Irritación se transformó en bochorno de inmediato. “Cállate, Mabel.”

“Sí lo hizo. Fue grandiosa,” respondió Wirt, su mirada yendo de ella a Greg. “Bueno, fue mejor que grandiosa, quiero decir- pero uh... ¿por qué no funcionó? ¿Está bien?” No importaba dado a que se veía tan bien como podía estar, dormido en brazos de Mabel, pero igual tenía que preguntar.

“Sí, solo- Buenas noches, Tío Stan.”

Arrastrando los pies, ni siquiera habiéndose molestado en vestirse, pasó gruñendo al empezar a subir las escaleras. La única palabra descifrable fue “niños”, por lo que Mabel rio.

“En fin, sí. Greg está bien. Solo te extrañó, Wirt. Las primeras pijamadas son difíciles.”

“¿Por qué no me mandaste un mensaje?”

“¡No quería interrumpirte en tu cita, Dipper! ¡Duh! Toma, Wirt,” le ofreció, pasándole a Greg. 

Lo tomó sin dudar, subiéndolo un poco para que su hermano pudiera usar su hombro como almohada. “Gracias, Mabel,” le dijo en un susurro mientras Greg se despertaba y los ojos de Wirt se disculparon cuando lo miró. “Siento que no pudieras terminar tu pijamada con tus amigos.”

“¿Quién dice que no podemos tener una aquí?” Preguntó Mabel, miranda entre sus tres chicos. Greg había extrañado a su hermano, aunque eso había sido cuando se había vuelto claro que la diversión y los juegos iban a terminar y la hora de dormir empezaba. Había estado a bordo con prácticamente todo lo demás hasta entonces, aunque había intentado lo mejor el quedarse dormido, acurrucado al lado de Mabel. Sus ojos solo se cerraban por unos minutos antes de que se abrieran de golpe y empezara a buscar a su hermano. Mabel no había tenido el corazón para hacerlo quedarse toda la noche. “Yo, Greg, y las chicas estábamos acampando en la sala. Podríamos hacer eso.”

“¿Sí?” Wirt le frotó la espalda gentilmente, incluso cuando ya estaba apaciguado por el sueño, y miró a Dipper. “¿Tú quieres?”

Él se encogió de hombros. Si Mabel había viendo a casa para reunir a los hermanos, fuera que uno de ellos ya estuviera dormido o no, no podía separarlos. “Claro. No sería la primera vez.”

Mabel hizo una danza en su lugar en lugar de gritar como quería. “Dipper y yo nos encargáremos. Tú y Greg solo quédense aquí abajo.” Se colgó su bolsa y Dipper volvió a encogerse de hombros, ajustando los tirantes de la suya, y la siguió.

Los gemelos trabajaron rápido y en discusiones susurradas, pero tuvieron un fuerte de sábanas lleno de almohadas listo en veinte minutos. Mabel gateó y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, más que lista para ir a dormir, pero Dipper le pidió a Wirt a Greg. “Lo sostendré para que puedas ir a cambiarte.”

“Gracias.” Wirt lo cambió a sus brazos con cuidado, no habiendo sido capaz de soltarlo todo el tiempo en que los gemelos trabajaron, solo en caso de que Greg se despertara y lo necesitara. “Volveré pronto.”

El beso que dejó sobre la cabeza de Greg había sido una reacción automática, igual que el que presionó contra la mejilla de Dipper, a a pesar de ser una reacción mucho más de sorpresa. Calor invadió sus mejillas en lo que tosía en silencio, alejándose a paso rápido hacia las escaleras. Las subió tan silencioso como pudo, consciente del hombre mayor y su obvia fatiga, y de que ya había hecho más que suficiente para recoger a Mabel y a Greg porque su hermano menor lo extrañaba.

Debió haber sabido que esto pasaría, pero Greg había estado tan emocionado por una fiesta de pijamadas. Al menos todavía iba a conseguir una, en su mayoría, Wirt reflexionó en lo que se metía al cuarto de Dipper con éxito. Fue directo a su maleta, sacando su pijama para la noche cuando sus ojos se posaron en el estuche de su clarinete en la oscuridad.

Su poema. Oh, se suponía que iba a dejar a Dipper leerlo hoy. Wirt apretó los labios, reproduciendo el beso que le había dado de la nada en su cabeza, junto a los otros que habían compartido esa noche. No sabía si podría manejar que lo leyera ahora, abajo con Mabel y Greg donde había la posibilidad de que despertaran temprano y lo vieran y lo leyeran y no, esa no era una opción.

Tal vez Dipper no lo recordara. No le había dicho nada al respecto. Igualmente, Wirt tamborileó los dedos sobre el estuche del clarinete. No había bromeado exactamente cuando dijo que podría perder el coraje y lo quemaría. No que en serio lo haría, pero se aseguraría de que Dipper nunca tuviera la oportunidad de leerlo, y luego borraría de manera efectiva los versos de su cabeza. Sí, haría eso.

Wirt se cambió rápido, sus ojos fijos donde el poema yacía en espera todo el tiempo. Le había dicho que podía leerlo. Dipper quería leerlo. Tenía el derecho, era sobre él después de todo. Y Wirt... Wirt también quería que lo leyera.

Tomando una gran bocanada, reforzando su resolución, abrió el estuche y removió la bola de papel arrugado. La dejó sobre el escritorio de Dipper y la alisó lo mejor que pudo, mientras miraba alrededor por algo en particular. Le dejaría leerlo, pero no iba a ser esta noche y no iba a ser en el piso de abajo.

Wirt encontró el tercer diario sobre la cama de Dipper, al lado de su bolsa. Abriendo una página al azar, dejó el poema adentro y luego lo cerró y lo alejó. Sin tiempo para pensar dos veces en su decisión, Wirt huyó de la habitación, intentando de manera activa no pensar en lo que acababa de hacer mientras se unía a la fiesta de pijamas en la sala. Nope, se reafirmó al deslizarse al fuerte de sábanas al lado de Dipper y Greg. No iba a pensar en ello para nada.


	11. Chapter 11

“‘Incrementan Avistamientos de Hombres Bestia’, masculló Tío Stan, apuntando con un dedo al artículo en el diario. “¿Qué es esto?”

Dipper soltó su tenedor para frotar sus sienes. No había hecho mucha investigación como le habría gustado, y no tanta como normalmente habría hecho. Era lo suficiente educado como para considerar el hecho de que tenía un compañero de cuarto temporal, que probablemente no quería ser mantenido despierto a todas horas por el brillo de las pantallas de las computadoras o el agresivo ruido de sus plumas retractiles o sus apenas entendibles murmullos.

Pero, buenas intenciones o no, había hecho que frenara su investigación y esto lo frustraba. No estaba ni cerca de averiguar qué estaba matando a los hombre bestia, obligándolos a buscar refugio cerca del pueblo. Apretó los labios en una línea recta al levantar la cabeza, solo para partirlos en sorpresa cuando vio que Wirt lo miraba. La fuente de sus noches tempranas. Le ofreció una sonrisa que fue correspondida, aunque algo más tímida.

No era normal para él dejar su investigación de lado, el conseguir sólido descanso, pero solo tenían una semana. El pensamiento lo hizo sentirse culpable, sobreponer una repentina y pequeña relación sobre las vidas de las criaturas de Gravity Falls, lo cual lo devolvía a donde había empezado y dónde continuaba batallando.

Solo tenía una semana con Wirt, y cada día que pasaba reducía esa semana, no era justo. Quería más tiempo. Quería continuar durmiendo a su lado durante las noches. El espacio sin discutir que usualmente se situaba entre ellos había sido eliminado la noche anterior y Dipper se había quedado dormido dentro de un fuerte de sábanas con la oreja presionada contra el pecho de Wirt, escuchando el latir de su corazón.

Era un locura. Solo unos cuantos días habían pasado desde que el chico había llegado a Gravity Falls, y Dipper ya estaba listo para reorganizar sus hábitos de años firmemente arraigados. Pero había habido un clic, por muy tonto y cliché que sonase, que había sido escuchado de inmediato por los dos. Estaba ahí y lo distraía y era absolutamente increíble.

Su corazón revoloteó cuando la noche anterior lo cubrió, dejando una sábana de incómoda comodidad en su velo. Quería más noches como esa. Quería más oportunidades para escuchar a Wirt exhalar de sorpresa y buscar su mano. Por primera vez en su vida, el misterio palidecía en importancia. Quería esto que estaba a corto alcance. Quería seguir despertando frente a él y sonreír a su desordenada mata de pelo. Quería conservar la manera en la que bostezaba en la mañana e intentaba rehusarse a despertar, acurrucándose más bajo las cobijas.

Quería que este lindo clarinetista se quedara para siempre.

Pero eso era ridículo, y era irresponsable. Tenía un pueblo que considerar. Tenía las vidas de las criaturas que consideraban Gravity Falls su hogar para considerar.

Dipper dejó caer las manos y volvió a recoger su tenedor, cortando una generosa porción de su omelet. “Estoy trabajando en eso, Tío Stan.”

“No trabajes todo el día,” solicitó Mabel, sabiendo lo importante que era balancear la diversión y su investigación. “Deberíamos salir en bici más tarde.”

“¿Podríamos salir en bici para saber más sobre los hombre lobo?” Greg intentó comprometerse, clavando el omelet con su tenedor y partiendo los huevos al querer sacar una pieza de jamón o espinaca o algo. No sabía decir cuando estaba cubierto de queso. “¡Entonces resolveremos el misterio y nos divertiremos! ¡Doble premio!”

Así no es como el misterio se resolvería, Dipper lo sabía, y regresó a discutir de nuevo consigo mismo. Esta siempre era una elección difícil para él - amigos y familia contra su investigación - pero también siempre era la más predecible. Observó al Tío Stan estirar la mano para revolver el cabello de Greg. “Me gusta este niño.”

Dipper suspiró, y la batalla cayó del lado que siempre lo hacía. “Sí. Creo que podemos ir ahora. Si ha habido un incremento en los avistamientos, quizá nos crucemos con una de las bestias y pueda hacerle unas preguntas. Pero solo alrededor del pueblo, ¿bien? Tengo que investigar de verdad en algún punto.”

“¿Estás seguro?” Wirt preguntó, no habiendo perdido su pequeño debate interno. “Es decir... Mabel, Greg y yo podemos ver qué hacer si necesitas tiempo y... espacio para investigar.”

“Bueno, no tiene que ser un largo recorrido en bici,” agregó Greg.

“No, está bien. Examinar el área, salir.” Volvió su sonrisa a Greg. “Doble premio.”

“¡Sí!” Greg lanzó los brazos al aire en celebración, enviando accidentalmente una pieza de huevo de su tenedor a volar, la cual aterrizó justo sobre la cabeza de Wirt. “Oops.”

Después de haber limpiado los platos del desayuno, y el huevo con queso del cabello de Wirt, fueron al cobertizo por las bicicletas. Greg se adelantó saltando con Jason Funderburker, llevando ese día su tetera plateada. Wirt no estaba seguro de cómo se las había ingeniado para empacarla sin que nadie lo notara, pero no había duda de que era la misma. La misma de Lo Desconocido.

“¡Deberíamos tener una canción para las bicicletas!” Declaró Greg tras dar un enorme salto sobre su rana.

“No creo que necesitemos una canción para las bicicletas, Greg.” Wirt lo agarró de la cintura, luego lo hizo dar vuelta antes de subirlo a la canasta de Mabel.

Riendo, Greg estiró los brazos para recibir a Jason Funderburker cuando Wirt se lo pasó. “¿De qué hablas Wirt? Siempre se necesita una canción para bicicletas.”

“Claro que sí,” dijo Mabel. de acuerdo con la idea, subiendo a su bicicleta.

Dipper pasó cerca de Wirt, asegurándose de que sus hombros chocaran mientras empezaba a silbar una melodía. “¡Bien!” Declaró Mabel, apuntando a su gemelo. “Pensemos en la letra para esa melodía, cabo.”

“¡Sí, señor, General Mabel!”

Wirt puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba sonriendo cuando sacó la bici de Dipper y se subió. “Espero que sepas lo que empezaste,” le dijo.

“Como si necesitaran que yo los animara,” señaló el otro, iniciando rumbo hacia el pueblo.

Para cuando hubieron llegado, la canción parecía casi completa, incluyendo un terrible rap de estilo libre por la siempre rimadora Mabel-sable-able. Dipper y Wirt mantuvieron una cuidadosa y específica distancia en frente para escuchar en caso de que algo le pasara a sus hermanos, pero lo suficiente alejados para ser capaces de negar a quien sea que preguntara que viajaban juntos.

“¿Alguna vez has pensado en escribir para otros raperos?” Dijo Dipper, juguetón, sonrisa grande.

Wirt se encogió de hombros. “Podría ser lucrativo. Veamos...” Se detuvo a escuchar algo del rap de Mabel. “Hoy vamos por la calle, pedales a los pies, andamos, rodando, rondando, esperando no chocar en el asfalto,” dijo con tono de voz inexpresiva, cambiando sus palabras, pero no pudo mantener su cara seria cuando la última palabra flotó entre ellos y terminó riéndose.

“Dios santo, hombre.” La sonrisa de Dipper solo se agrandó, la risa brotando de él. “¡Fue de lo mejor! En verdad eres increíble. ¿Cómo es que-?”

Se interrumpió, pisando los frenos tan fuerte y rápido que su llanta trasera se alzó del suelo y la cadena vieja y oxidada se sacudía peligrosamente. “¡ _MacGucket_!” jadeó, apenas deteniéndose a unos centímetros frente al prospecto de hombre barbudo que había decidido saltar frente a él.

“¡Dipper!” respondió el aludido, demasiado alegre para alguien que había estado a punto de ser atropellado. Por una bici o no.

Wirt se desvió a un costado también, evitando golpear por accidente a cualquiera de los dos, e hizo un círculo amplio antes bajar la velocidad para detenerse al lado de Dipper. Pestañeó sin comprender al hombre. ¿Cómo es que no estaba afectado en lo más mínimo? No habían estado yendo despacio si era exacto.

“Dios mío. ¿Qué-? ¿Por qué-? Uh.” Wirt sacudió la cabeza y miró a Dipper. “¿Estás bien?” Esa era una oración que al menos podía formar.

“Sí. Sí, estoy- ¿Qué estás haciendo?” demandó del anciano.

“¡Entrando en pánico!” dijo con júbilo y señaló con la cabeza hacia el basurero. “¡Vamos!”

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Dipper lanzó los brazos al aire, sus labios torciéndose en un puchero de irritación. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué era esto y por qué?

Mabel, con el beneficio de la distancia, se dirigió a una parada mucho más segura. “¿Qué pasó con el Viejo McGucket?”

“Está... ¿en pánico? Con mucha alegría,” explicó Wirt, aunque no sonaba muy seguro de esto. “Deberíamos uh... ¿deberíamos seguirlo?”

“¡Sigue al anciano, sigue al misterio!” Greg declaró, chocando el puño contra su palma con determinación.

Dipper bajó de la bici con un suspiro, llevándola con él hacia el basurero. No estaba tan lejos como para no ver por qué McGucket estaba en ese estado, y los manubrios simplemente se le resbalaron entre sus dedos. Mientras que el desquiciado hombre no vivía en total esplendor, la choza que había arreglado para vivir con restos de basura al menos solía estar de una pieza.

Con un gran agujero al lado de la puerta, Dipper no podía llamarla exactamente estar en una pieza. Las estacas estaban también ahí, igual que como habían estado en las guaridas de los hombre bestia. Se acercó a la choza, estudiando los varios tamaños de madera sobresaliendo de todos los ángulos, y, pronto se dio cuenta, de cada lado de la “casa”.

El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho, la culpa rodando sobre él al darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía evitar que cosas como estas pasaran. No había realizado ninguna investigación real. Incluso ahora, estaba procrastinando.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tallándose como si eso pudiera deshacerse de la culpa. “¿Qué hizo esto?”

“¡Ni idea!”

“¿Cuándo pasó?”

“Bueno... ¿ayer en la noche?”

No le era de ayuda, pero no podía esperar mucho más del anciano. Dipper metió las manos en sus bolsillos, balanceándose sobre sus pies. “¿Estabas en casa?”

“Mm-mm. Estaba buscando por materiales para un nuevo robot para asustar a los hombre bestia. Se la han pasado hurgando por mi basura.”

Viví en un basurero, rodeado de la basura del pueblo, pero no había razón para señalarlo. “Muy bien. De acuerdo, haré-”

“Pero escuché risas. Sonaba como el Pequeño Gideon,” agregó McGucket, y Dipper se tensó escuchando la agua inhalación de Mabel desde algún lugar detrás de él.

“¿Quién?” Greg se acomodó su tetera, mirando de Mabel a Wirt.

“El chico que vino a la casa después de la fiesta,” le recordó su hermano mayor, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación al reproducir mentalmente las historias que Dipper le había contado el día anterior, aunque se detuvo cuando Greg siguió mirándolo. “Gideon,” le dijo de nuevo. “¿El rufián?”

“¡Oh! ¡El que se ve como un poni de circo!” Su rostro se iluminó con entendimiento esta vez, luego arrugó el ceño un poco. “Aunque parece muy chispeante como para querer jugar en la basura.”

“Lo es,” confirmó Mabel, su mirada deslizándose hacia su gemelo con preocupación.

“Lo es, sí, pero sea quién sea con quien escapó parece no serlo. No sé _nada_ acerca de ese sujeto.” Dipper se regresó a ellos, jalando del visor de su gorra. “¿Escuchaste alguna otra cosa?” le preguntó al anciano, levantando la vieja bicicleta.

“¡Seguro de que no! Solo la risa.”

“¿Falta algo de adentro?”

“No lo creo.”

Dipper suspiró, trepando a su bicicleta. “Hazme saber si falta algo.” La culpa aún carcomiéndolo, Dipper se frotó la nuca pese a que McGucket sacó lo que parecía ser un lanzador de granadas de su overol.

“¡Voy a empezar de cero!” anunció con los ojos cruzados.

“De acuerdo.” No era la primera vez que volaba su choza por los cielos, así que Dipper sabía que había removido todo lo esencial antes de tiempo. “Tengo que... Debería revisar el resto del pueblo.” ¿Esto se limitaba a solo McGucket? Y si así era, ¿por qué? Si no, ¿quién más? Golpeó su frente con el puño dos veces, irritado consigo mismo. Necesitaba encajar las piezas, no estar divirtiéndose en la piscina, la sala de juegos, o salir en, tenía que admitir, asombrosas citas.

Wirt apretó los labios y por instinto, estiró el brazo, pero vaciló antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con su espalda. Podía ver la culpa, que Dipper estaba culpándose por no haber hecho un mejor intento. Claramente, Greg y él eran un distracción... no, él la era, solo él. Mabel había tenido a Greg la mayor parte del tiempo, así que su hermano no tenía mucha oportunidad de molestar a Dipper. Pero Wirt... es claro que Wirt lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo.

“Muy bien.” Consideró dejar caer la mano, pero dejó descansar la palma contra el hombro de Dipper brevemente, para consolarlo más que nada. “Vayamos a ver para asegurarnos que todos los demás estén bien, luego regresemos para que puedas encajar las piezas.”

Dipper cubrió su mano antes de que pudiera moverla, y le dio un apretón. No debería estar pasando tanto tiempo enfocado en él en lugar de en el misterio que tenía en frente, pero sabía que no habría alterado las decisiones. Tenía solo una semana. “Gracias. En serio.”

Wirt le ofreció una sonrisa débil, luego recuperó su mano. “Sí. Por supuesto.” Por qué le estaba agradeciendo, si solo se entrometía en su camino. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado en él como algo importante? “Lo que sea para ayudarte a saber qué está pasando,” agregó, porque en realidad, era lo menos que podía hacer y no quería ver esa mirada de culpa y sentir de fracaso en el rostro de Dipper, no cuando era cien por ciento previsible.

La sonrisa que Dipper le dio fue más completa, llena de determinación mientras su mente cambiaba de enfoque hacia el misterio. Podía resolverlo, siempre había sido así. Solo necesitaba volver a trabajar y todo estaría bien. “Andando.”

“¡Cacería de pistas!” Declaró Mabel con alegría y subió a su bici para salir primero del basurero.

Había más estacas de madera y ramas bizarras repartidas por el pueblo en lo que lo atravesaban, Dipper haciendo notas mentales que murmuraba bajo el aliento al notarlos. No había ningún patrón. A veces, algunas ramitas salían del concreto, otras veces, como piezas tan gruesas como troncos de árboles que tenían que rodear para pasarlas.

Lo hizo sentir algo enfermo, ver lo cerca que esta cosa letal había estado de las personas del pueblo. Pensó en Mabel, Greg y el Tío Stan en la carretera la noche anterior y empalideció. Si Greg hubiera querido regresar más tarde a la casa, ¿habría sido afectados por esto? Si Wirt y él se hubieran quedado más tiempo en el bosque, ¿habrían visto algo?

Gente lo llamaba mientras pasaban, y perdió la cuenta de lo tan seguido que respondía, “¡Estoy en eso!” Estaban contando con él. No podía defraudarlos.

Afortunadamente, o para su frustración, el único otro edificio del pueblo que había adquirido verdadero daño había sido el restaurante de Greasy. Linda Susan estaba parada en frente, sus puños cerrados sobre su mandil, y Dipper se detuvo para evaluar los daños. La puerta ya no estaba y de las ventanas hechas añicos, surgían ramas y estacas de madera.

“¡Oh, Dipper!” Notando que estaba ahí, lo miró parpadeando con su ojo bueno; él detestó que se luciera tan aliviada. “Cuando llegué esta mañana, ¡vi todo esto y no podía creerlo! Hombre Dan y sus muchachos van a venir a limpiar todo esto. ¿Qué pasó?” le preguntó ella.

Él se estremeció un poco, sus hombros hundiéndose porque debería saber. Siempre sabía. “Estoy... Estoy trabajando en eso, Linda Susan.”

Wirt tragó mientras lo observaba, su corazón hundiéndose cuando cada pregunta del pueblo parecía pesar más y más sobre sus hombros. “Tiene algo que ver con los hombre bestia,” aportó él, incapaz de dejarlo sonar tan derrotado. “Dipper lo está investigando, solo quería asegurarse de que todo el pueblo estuviera bien primero. Todos queríamos.” Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Greg y Mabel.

“¡Sí!” Asintió Greg. “¡Estamos en el caso! Con mi confiable trompa de elefante, ¡podremos olfatear a los perpetradores! Y recordarlos también, porque los elefantes nunca olvidan.”

Linda Susan rio ante su exuberancia, pero Dipper solo se les quedó mirando boquiabierto. Específicamente, a Wirt. Nadie lo apoyaba con tanta facilidad o así de vocalmente, salvo Mabel, quien le dirigió un pulgar arriba. “¡Sip! ¡Nos encargaremos de esto en un santiamén! ¿Se llevaron algo?” le preguntó Mabel dado a que Dipper continuaba bastante atónito para hacerlo él mismo.

“No lo sé. Todavía no he entrado.”

Dipper tragó, la sonrisa que le otorgó a Wirt pequeña y tímida antes de mirar a la mujer. “No lo haga hasta que los Corduroy hayan quitado todo.” Después de todo, podía haber más daño estructural adentro. “Volveré más tarde. Todos lo haremos,” se corrigió, aprovechando en darle una mirada esperanzadora al otro chico sobre su hombro.

Wirt se frotó el brazo, asintiendo apenas antes de desviar la mirada a una de las ramas más largas. “Sí. Sí, así es.”

“Traeré mi lupa,” agregó Greg, capturando la atención de su hermano.

“No tienes una lupa.”

“¡Eso jamás me ha detenido!” Tenía un punto.

Mabel se rio. “Tengo uno adicional para ti, amigo elefante, así nada te detendrá hoy.”

Dipper enderezó su bicicleta, los pies en los pedales mientras en su cabeza giraban los engranajes. El pueblo estaba dañado, pero habían visto peor, y nadie estaba herido. Era un enorme alivio para él, ahora podría concentrarse en su investigación. ¿Qué necesitaba de su atención? ¿Qué podía ser eliminado en ese momento? “¡Adiós, Linda Susan!” se despidió antes acelerar.

“Ay, no,” Mabel suspiró, negando con la cabeza, aunque igual lo siguió. “Tendré que poner el Temporizador de Dipper. ¿Quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo y con Greg, Wirt? Dipper va a estar en un raro humor en las próximas horas.”

Wirt miró cómo su distancia incrementaba, su pecho se contraía y su pulso intentaba hallar un ritmo al cual adherirse. “Claro.” Asintió con la cabeza, apretando los manubrios hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, pero miró a Mabel e intentó sonreír. “Si no les molesta, chicos.”

“¡Oh chico!” Celebró Greg. “¡Ahora podremos pensar en juegos extra divertidos para tres personas! ¡Como el monstruo de lava o las escondidas! ¿Quieres ser el monstruo de lava, Mabel?”

Ella rio. “Una ronda, luego tengo algo en lo que debo trabajar, ¿está bien? Pero podemos ver Patotective, así aprenderemos consejos y trucos útiles. ¡Tenemos un misterio que resolver!”

“¡Oh, sí!” Greg se pegó en la frente en perfecta imitación de su hermano, excepto que estaba sonriendo. “Tenemos que hacer una lista de sospechosos y las armas homicidas y la-”

“¿Armas homicidas?” Wirt lo miró confundido, luego negó con la cabeza. “Hasta el momento, no ha sido esa clase de misterio, Greg.”

“Peor podría ser,” apuntó Greg. “Nunca se sabe, Wirt. Nunca se sabe.”

“Adoro tu optimismo,” alabó Mabel.

La vieja bicicleta que Dipper había estado usando estaba ya en el cobertizo para cuando regresaron a la cabaña. Lo vieron brevemente ingresar corriendo, dirigiéndose al ático con inspiración y renovado impulso. Era desconcertante lo rápido que había sido capaz de recuperarse, Wirt reflexionó, imaginando lo descorazonado que parecía no minutos antes. Quizá solo era resiliente, en la misma forma que Greg. Nada podía desanimados por mucho tiempo. Wirt concordó mentalmente con su propia apreciación, algo distraído en sus pensamientos mientras seguía Mabel y a Greg adentro.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Era su mamá, solo para ver cómo estaban. _Mamá, creo que estoy arruinando todo para una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida solo con existir. ¿Qué hago?_ Pero no envió eso. Respondió con un corto, “bien”, luego se planteó algo que hizo retorcer su estómago. Si estaba entrometiéndose en su camino, quizá fuera hora de irse.

Era absolutamente la última cosa que quería hacer. ¿Cuándo tendrían la oportunidad de volver a verse? Sabía que él era la razón de por qué Dipper estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo para arreglar todas las piezas, desperdiciándolo en explicar cosas a él o no hacer ruido durante la noche porque compartían una habitación o llevarlo a citas absolutamente perfectas que no podría haber nunca soñado. Seguro, Dipper no lo culpaba ahora, pero si no resolvía todo este desastre debido a él, ¿no lo haría entonces?

Wirt no quería darle esa opción. Estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de manejarlo, peregrino o no. Igualmente, no le escribió eso. Aún no. Porque incluso si estaba en su camino, no quería acortar el tiempo de Greg con Mabel. No a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario. Puede que no tuvieran que irse. Puede que, si Wirt solo le daba a Dipper su espacio y dejaba de molestarlo, estaría bien.

“¡Wirt! Wirt, ¿estás escuchando?”

Pestañeó, fue separado de quedarse mirando su teléfono cuando Greg saltó de arriba a abajo frente a él. “Perdona, Greg. Me distraje por un segundo. ¿Qué pasa?”

“¡Tienes que ir por tu clarinete!” El menor señaló a las escaleras.

“¿Qué? Creí que íbamos a jugar al monstruo de lava.”

“Estoy dejando eso de lado por el momento. Primero el clarinete.” Greg se cruzó de brazos y asintió firmemente. “Son asuntos importantes de suéter.”

Wirt alzó una ceja. “¿Asuntos de suéter?”

“Dijiste que tocarías algo para mi suéter que es tu suéter,” le recordó Mabel, cambiando de canales para encontrar las repeticiones de Patotective.

“Oh, es verdad.” Su mirada pasó de la televisión a las escaleras. “Um... ¿tiene que ser ahora? Digo, quiero hacerlo. Estoy a favor, pero mi clarinete está en el cuarto de Dipper y no quisiera molestarlo si está ocupado.”

Greg lo miró sin entender. “¿Por qué ir a su cuarto a recoger algo lo molestaría?”

Encorvando sus hombros a la defensiva, el mayor se encogió. “N-No lo sé. Podría.”

“No lo hará,” le aseguró Mabel. “Cuando se pone así, es difícil captar su atención. ¡Tengo un temporizador para estas situaciones!”

Wirt seguía sin parecer convencido. “Yo- ¿estás segura? Porque sé que de verdad quiere enfocarse. Qué pasa si de repente hago mucho ruido o algo, o si entro y me meto en medio de cuando está caminando . No quiero meterme en su camino. Es decir, más de lo que ya he hecho, y-”

“Wirt.” Greg lo jaló de la pierna de su pantalón. “¿Quieres que yo vaya por tu clarinete? Lo haré. ¡Seré súper sigiloso!”

Por poco aceptó su oferta. “No, yo... Iré yo. Gracias, Greg. Vuelvo pronto, chicos.”

“¡Iré por mi grabadora!” Mabel anunció y pasó corriendo a su lado, solo deteniéndose para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. “Sé que Dipper es un gran torpe, y que está muy metido en su misterio ahora, pero sigue queriendo pasar tiempo contigo. Solo necesita un par de horas antes de que lo saquemos.” Le pinchó las mejillas, con una sonrisa brillante, antes de montar las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar a su cuarto y reunir sus materiales.

\----

Dipper estaba encorvado sobre su teclado, sus ojos yendo de una pantalla de computadora a otra, muy metido en su investigación y murmurando para sí mismo. Sus diarios, los tres originales y el suyo propio, estaba apilados a su hombro y un mapa clavado en la pared con el restaurante y la choza de McGucket encerradas en un círculo. Su pizarrón blanco, la tabla de distracción versus pista, también había sido actualizada.

Había tenido muchos años para adaptar un conjunto de pasos para formar rompecabezas, y sabía cómo trabajar rápido. No había trabajado en hacerlo de manera sana o segura, por lo que Mabel tenía un temporizador, pero era fácil perderse en el trabajo. Le gustaban los pasos; le gustaba escarbar entre la información por cada pieza; le gustaba ser capaz de dar un paso hacia atrás y ver la imagen completa. No estaba ni de cerca de completar esta imagen, así que era hora de reunir esas piezas.

Wirt había vacilado en la puerta, pensando en si tocarla o no antes de entrar. Dado a que no quería molestarlo para nada - y tocar la puerta sin duda haría eso - contuvo el aliento y la abrió despacio. Su mirada pronto gravitó hacia lo que Dipper había montado, y observó la manera en que se rascaba la cabeza, presionando los dedos hacia algo como si eso fuera a potenciar ese algo en su mente, y murmurando cosas indescifrables para sí mismo.

Le tomó un minuto escanear el cuarto por su clarinete. Estaba relativamente cerca a la puerta, notó con algo de alivio, pero no respiró. Deslizándose hacia adentro, Wirt mantuvo la espalda cerca de la pared en lo que hacía su camino hacia el artículo, sintiéndose bastante como un niño haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Aunque lo estaba haciendo bien, se imaginó, pero luego debió haberse escabullido en la visión periférica de Dipper porque de pronto, lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos y Wirt exhaló un grito ahogado.

Le tomó un segundo a Dipper ajustarse de su investigación al contacto humano, y parpadeó dos veces. “Hola. Eh. ¿Qué tal?”

Lo había interrumpido. Mabel dijo que no lo haría, pero lo hizo. “Yo- uh- Lo siento. Perdona, solo um... iba por mi clarinete... está... está justo aquí. Perdón. Solo uh- sigue trabajando. ¡No estoy aquí!” Se apresuró a recoger el estuche del clarinete.

“Está bien,” le aseguró Dipper. “Tus cosas están aquí, hombre. SI necesitas algo, está bien.” Se frotó los ojos, mirando a una de sus ordenadores cuando hizo ruido. “Oye, rápido. Eres un rufián fugitivo que ha estado huyendo durante un mes con otro rufián y una especie de... criatura. ¿Por qué atacar la casa de un loco inventor y un restaurante, pero nada más?”

“Deben tener algo que quiero,” respondió, su corazón a la carrera mientras se removía en su lugar con el estuche. “Loco o no, si McGucket es tan buen inventor como has dicho, podría tener algo que sea de valor. Y no sé, un restaurante podría tener artículos de cocina. Puede que necesitara un motor de mezcladora o algo.”

“Muy bien,” Dipper musitó, frotando su barbilla mientras meditaba. “Sí. Tiene sentido. Gracias.” Se levantó de un salto, yendo a su pizarrón blanco para agregar “¿planos? ¿inventos?” al lado del nombre de McGucket y “¿partes?” al de Susan. Masticó la base del marcados, asintiendo con la cabeza a las nuevas piezas.

Cuando miró devuelta a Wirt, su corazón revoloteó. “Entonces... ¿Mabel quiere que toques? Perdón. Sé que no es nada genial de mi parte estar aquí arriba. ¿Quieres que-? Digo, bajaré contigo si quieres.”

“¡No!” Wirt agitó su mano libre en un gesto negativo mientras sacudía la cabeza. “Quiero decir, estás ocupado y lo entiendo. Definitivamente lo entiendo bien. Esto requiere de tu atención. Pueblo te necesita. Y tú... tú lo necesitas. Así que no te preocupes por mí ni te distraigas de esto ni nada. Solo voy a tocar una canción para el suéter de Mabel.” Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta del poco sentido que eso hacía fuera de contexto. “Para que la grabe para su suéter. Sí. Um. Es... Estaré bien. Y perdona que mi presencia aquí te haya mantenido lejos de esto, para que sepas, haz lo que tengas que hacer y yo estaré abajo si me necesitas.”

“No, hombre, no te disculpes por eso. Estoy tan agradecido de tenerte aquí, y quiero seguir teniéndote cerca.” Dipper fue hacia él rápidamente, dejando una mano sobre su brazo. “No me has mantenido lejos de nada, pero en serio aprecio que entiendas que tengo que hacerlo. Bajaré cuando haya hecho algún progreso, ¿está bien? Pero si me necesitas o quieres subir y hacerme compañía después de que termines de tocar para su suéter, sería genial.”

Dipper se elevó, algo avergonzado por tener que alzarse así, pero quería besarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Fue breve y ligero, solo lo suficientemente largo para recordarles a ambos de los sentimientos que el simple contacto causaba. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre sus pies, ofreciendo una sonrisa. “Así que, um, sí. ¿Te veo luego?”

“Yo... sí. Te veré luego.” Wirt agachó la cabeza, apenado por avergonzarse tanto por esto. “¿Buena suerte? Espero que encuentres algo que haga sentido para ti. Digo, sé que puedes hacerlo, solo espero que sea pronto.”

Miró del suelo a él, aclaró su garganta y luego se giró para irse. Aunque vaciló, la mano sobre el marco de la puerta cuando miró sobre su hombro. Con el pasar de los días, cada minuto contaba.

“Regresaré. También quiero seguir teniéndote cerca. Leeré o escribiré algo de poesía mientras trabajas.” Le regresó la sonrisa, aun algo vacilante. “¿Si no te molesta?”

“Sí, hombre. Sea lo que quieras.” Dipper medio se quitó su gorra y se dejó caer en su silla para estudiar las pantallas. En cuanto más pronto dejara que Wirt se fuera, más pronto regresaría.

Su corazón saltó un poco, más ligero ahora, pero igual tentativo en lo que respectaba en su presencia invadiendo el espacio de Dipper. Se despidió sin saber que más hacer, tras un agudo “adiós” antes de escabullirse por la puerta. Dejó una mano sobre su corazón desde la cima de las escaleras, tomándose un momento para respirar mientras miraba hacia el cuarto de Dipper. Los dos querían seguir estando cerca del otro. Podían estar cerca del otro y enfocarse en cosas diferentes. Eso era algo que podían hacer.

Cuando Wirt se unió a Mabel y Greg escaleras abajo, se situó al lado de su hermano menor en el suelo. Patotective estaba en la televisión y al alzar la mirada, alcanzaba a ver vistazos de este mientras ensamblaba el clarinete, sonriendo un poco cuando notó que capturaba la atención de Greg por completo. Cuando su clarinete estuvo listo, cerró los labios alrededor de la boquilla y probó unas notas. Satisfecho, dejó salir un suspiro contento, luego miró sobre la cabeza de Greg para ver a Mabel.

“¿Tenías algo en particular que quisieras que toque?” le preguntó.

“¡Nope!” Mabel alzó la mirada de su tejido, el casi terminado suéter claramente demasiado pequeño para ella, y presionó el botón rojo para encender de la grabadora. “Toca lo que sea que te haga feliz.”

Él apretó sus labios al pensar en eso, atrapado entre dos canciones que creyó harían una buena melodía para un suéter. Mabel podría reconocer una, pero la otra... para entonces, ella y Dipper ya se habían ido. Igual, le gustaba el sonido de esta, y lo hacía feliz, pese a las ocurrencias que de inmediato la siguieron. Vería cómo iba. Ya había practicado cambiar la canción para que fuera más apropiada para el clarinete, en lugar del fagot.

Wirt no conocía el nombre de la canción, pero le había dado por llamarla “Más Allá del Jardín” debido a su última línea. Resaltaba para él, por alguna razón, y se preguntó si había tenido algo que ver con el cementerio y cómo habían terminado en Lo Desconocido en primer lugar. Tan pronto como empezó a tocar la familiar melodía, Greg jadeó y se enderezó en su asiento con una sonrisa. Sabía que quería decir algo, pero su hermanito consiguió mantener la boca cerrada ya que la grabadora estaba encendida y se apresuró sobre sus pies para agarrar a su rana de donde había estado descansando.

Lo vio pinchar con el dedo a Jason Funderburker varias veces, como para motivarlo, y en seguida Wirt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la canción hasta el final. Su rana no cantó ni una sola palabra, pero a este punto, Wirt no esperaba que lo hiciera, incluso si Greg pensaba que era porque era tímido. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, se preparó para cambiar las llaves, dando inicio a una rendición de “Desfile de Adelaide” para su hermano y Mabel.

Greg abandonó a Jason Funderburker para abrazar a Mabel por detrás, encerrándola alrededor de los hombros. Cuando Wirt empezó a tocarla una segunda vez y le asintió con la cabeza, Greg empezó a cantar con la familiar tonada. Las palabras originales, solo en caso de que Mabel las recordara y quisiera cantar con él.

“La, pastura buscaremos y a Adelaide encontraremos, para ver si puede regresarnos al hogar! No sé quién ella es, ni cómo es, ni cuándo o por qué, más si ella ahí está iremos hacia allá!”

“¡Hacia Adelaide! ¡Hacia Adelaide! ¡Te invito al desfile de Adelaide!” Mabel rio y se unió para el coro, pero lágrimas irritaron sus ojos mientras dejaba una mano sobre la rodilla de Wirt. Era un perfecta.

Cuando la última nota se desvaneció, bajó el clarinete un poco para sonreírle. “¿Alguna de esas dos servirá para tu suéter?”

“¡Ambas lo harán!” Pestañeó para quitarse las lágrimas antes de volver a mirar a Greg. “Creo que tu suéter está listo. Mídetelo. Wirt, quítate el tuyo. Estorbará cuando haga las medidas.”

Mientras que Greg accedía alegre y empezaba ponerse el suéter, Wirt frunció el ceño al pensar en esa oración. “¿Medidas?” repitió.

“No permitiré que un compañero en suéteres se vaya sin uno de mis asombrosos suéteres hechos a mano, y a ti te gusta que los tuyos te queden bien, así que necesito tomar buenas medidas.” Jaló del borde del suéter de Greg, sonriendo a la cara pintada de la roca bordada en el suave material verde. “¿Qué piensas Greg? ¿Te gusta?”

“¡Whoa! ¡Es una roca de datos!” Greg sonrió al patrón, aunque lo estaba viendo al revés, luego sonrió a Mabel antes de lanzarse hacia ella en un abrazo. “¡Es el mejor suéter del mundo! ¡Gracias Mabel!”

Ella rio, regresando el abrazo de manera automática. Si hubiera estado parada, habría dado una vuelta con él, pero se conformó con darle un fuerte abrazo. “¡De nada!”

“¡Wirt! ¿Ya lo viste? ¡Mira!” Cuando deshizo el abrazo, se apresuró hacia su hermano mayor e infló el pecho para que pudiera mirarlo bien.

“Sí, es en verdad grandioso,” le dio la razón, admirando la destreza y preguntándose cuánto tiempo le tomó hacerlo. Parecía producir suéteres como si fuera tan simple como respirar, incluso cuando él sabía que ese no era el caso.

“¿Qué tipo de suéter vas a hacer para Wirt?” Le preguntó Mabel mientras que Wirt tomaba el borde del suéter que llevaba. “¿Va a ser de dinosaurios?”

Wirt resopló riendo mientras pasaba el suéter sobre su cabeza, dejándolo en una sencilla camisa blanca de cuello. “¿Por qué el mío llevaría dinosaurios, Greg?”

“Porque los dinosaurios son geniales.”

La chica negó con la cabeza, riendo en lo que sacaba la cinta de medir de su bolsillo. “Mientras que los dinosaurios son en extremado geniales, Wirt no es el tipo de chico que le gustan.” Era del tipo minimalista, musitó ella, revisando el ancho de sus hombros, luego, el largo de sus brazos. “¡Ahora el torso! Párate,” le ordenó y midió su altura, tanto de atrás como de adelante.

Le sonrió cuando rodeó su cintura con la cinta. “Los dos tendrás que esperar para ver. ¡Será una sorpresa!”

“¡Wow! ¡Sorpresas son todavía más genial que los dinosaurios!” Greg aprobó la respuesta, dejándolos en sus mediciones para llevarse a Jason Funderburker a ver con él Patotective.

Wirt intentó no incomodarse demasiado o moverse mientras estaba parado, aunque era extraño que lo midieran. “Gracias por hacer uno para mí,” le dijo. “Lo aprecio mucho. Tus suéteres son muy impresionantes.”

Ella miró hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos ampliamente. Era raro para ella recibir un simple cumplido genuino por ellos. Había hecho demasiados por mucho tiempo que las personas solían verlos como simple extensiones de ella. Y mientras que, de una manera, lo eran, igual era lindo oírlo.

Su sorpresa se disolvió en una brillante sonrisa. “Gracias, Wirt. Es divertido hacerlos, y quiero que te lleves algo contigo que puedas usar el resto del año. Mis suéteres son a prueba de encogimientos y vienen con una garantía de por vida para ajustarlos en caso de estirones de altura.”

“Es bueno saberlo.” Le devolvió la sonrisa. “Me aseguraré de solicitar tus servicios de ajuste cuando la próxima ronda de crecientes dolores llegue.”

“Pediremos prestado el jet de Pacifica para ir a Massachusetts si es necesario.” Recogió su suéter, satisfecha con los números rondando por su cabeza, y se lo dio. No era muy buena en mantener figuras en su cabeza, pero matemática para arte era diferente de la matemática normal. “¡No tengo problemas con eso!”

Wirt dijo entre risitas, deslizando el suéter sobre su cabeza. “Bueno, yo tampoco, pero siempre podría mandarlo por envío con las nuevas medidas, ¿sabes? Sería más sencillo que comandar un jet para volar por todo el país.”

“¡Pero volar por todo el país es mucho más divertido!” Dijo ella, ladeando su cabeza, estudiándolo por unos minutos mientras consideraba las opciones para su suéter. Mínimas, muy bien, pero igual adorables. Ideas, patrones, imágenes revoloteaban por su cabeza hasta que escogió una al azar y asintió, la visión firme.

Aunque necesitaba su estambre, mientras que un esquema de color comenzaba a situarse dentro del patrón. “Ven conmigo arriba rápido,” le pidió y presionó un beso sobre la cabeza de Greg cuando se inclinó hacia abajo para recoger su material de tejer el suéter de Greg. “Pronto regresamos. Mantente vigilante de la sala, cabo.”

“¡Sí, señor, General Mabel!”

Wirt agarró su clarinete, aunque dejó el estuche, y se lo llevó con él mientras seguía a Mabel hacia su habitación. Era más seguro que el clarinete estuviera con él. Mientras que Greg apreciaba el instrumento, algunas veces se volvía un poco creativo. No había estado bromeando cuando dijo que planeaba dejárselo a Dipper - testamento imaginario o no.

“Muy bien, esto ha sido lo que he estado queriendo enseñarles a ti y a Greg desde que llegaron, pero no he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Y Dipper ya lo ha visto, así que no necesita volver a verlo, pero igual quiero que todos los cuatro lo veamos juntos, pero también quiero enseñártelo ahora, ¿de acuerdo?” Dijo con mucha prisa, Mabel buscando el estambre azul. Como su suéter de clarinete, este sería del mismo color de la capa de Wirt. Pequeñas bolas de estambre rojo, amarillo y blanco crema también fueron buscadas.

“Oh, de acuerdo.” Wirt asintió, apreciando el tono de azul que escogió, aunque ladeó la cabeza hacia los demás colores. Podrían trabajar juntos, decidió, interesado en ver lo que había planeado para él y confiando en que no sería demasiado ostentoso. “¿Qué es?”

Tarde, ella se dio cuenta de que agarrar primero el estambre no había sido una buena idea. Usó su pie para sacar la silla de su escritorio, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el libro que había dejado sobre el colchón. Mabel se conocía demasiado bien para saber que guardarlo habría sido olvidarse por completo de que existía. “Esto. Mira.”

Wirt puso el clarinete bajo un brazo para poder recogerlo con ambas manos. Era un libro de recortes. Levantó la mirada hacia Mabel, comprensión comenzando a llenar su rostro al recordar las docenas de fotografías que había tomado. La cámara. La cámara rosada y brillante que aparentemente, había sido la razón de por qué Greg había caído en un agujero cualquiera de la cueva en la que había quedado atascados. Lo abrió, sosteniéndolo para que Mabel pudiera verlo con él, y su corazón tartamudeaba inmediatamente.

“Lo lograron. Dipper estaba muy incrédulo, pero yo estaba muy emocionada.” Mabel abrazó el estambre contra su pecho, mirando a las familiares fotografías mientras que Wirt pasaba despacio las páginas. “Por un tiempo, no pudimos imprimirlas, y Dipper hizo millones de copias digitales como si fueran a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, pero nunca lo hicieron.

“No puedo creerlo...” Wirt se quedó mirando a cada foto, como si fuera a memorizarlas. “Me refiero que, yo seguía teniendo la página del diario y Greg todavía tenía tu librito de calcomanías, pero no creí que las fotos pudieran...” Miró de una con la lengua azul de Dipper, a la siguiente donde Greg tenía la boca llena de hongos mientras que Wirt fruncía el ceño a su lado, y buscó la mirada de Mabel. “Tuviste estas todo el tiempo y tu... las conservaste incluso después de- cuando nunca llegamos- ¿ _cómo_?”

“Bueno, el cómo es más el territorio de Dipper que el mío. No lo ha averiguado todavía, así que puede que no lo sepa. Pero, ¿conservarlas? ¿Por qué no lo haría?” Se las arregló para cambiar el estambre a la parte interior de su codo, girando a la parte trasera del libro y a la página de todos ellos juntos. “No me importaba que se hubieran olvidado de nosotros, que hubieran escogido olvidarnos, o que no hubieran...”

No podía decirlo, jamás había sido capaz de hacerlo. “No me importaba, Wirt. Te seguía adorando, y sigo adorando a Greg. No las habría tirado si jamás hubieran venido.”

“Mabel...” Su labio inferior tembló en lo que pestañeaba la humedad llenando sus ojos. Sorbió por la nariz, tomándose el tiempo para rastrear la última foto antes de dejar el libro y dejar caer su clarinete sobre la silla. Wirt la atrajo para un abrazo, incapaz de creer que lo haya conservado todo este tiempo y que Dipper hubiera hecho copias para no perder la única prueba de su existencia y que les importaran lo suficiente para querer recordarlos pese a todo.

“Nunca podríamos habernos olvidado de ustedes. Voluntariamente o no. Sé por qué preferiste creer en eso que en la alternativa, y no te culpo, también querría haber pensado eso, pero... pero fueron muy importantes para nosotros. Siguen siéndolo.” Consiguió esbozar una llorosa sonrisa. “Quiero una de esas millones de copias de al menos la última. De todas.”

“Está bien. Todavía las tenemos, así que está bien.” El estambre había caído al piso para que lo pudiera abrazar devuelta, agarrando su suéter de la misma manera que su gemelo. Se aferraban, los gemelos Pines, y ninguno podía ser quitado con facilidad. Su risa fue más llorosa que la suya, aunque ella no se molestó en contener las lágrimas. “Eras un gran cretino. Un cretino malhumorado y asustado, pero igual adoré con toda el alma, y no quería que estuvieras- que estuvieras-

“Pero no lo estás, y ya no eres un cretino asustado, y te adoro a ti y a Greg demasiado. Tienen que seguir en contacto luego de que se vayan, y tendremos que juntarnos para cada verano, y- y- Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Así será. Nos aseguraremos de verlos cada que podamos. No podemos- No me puedo imaginar haciendo otra cosa. Nosotros... Yo sé que ambos los necesitamos en nuestras vidas. Greg absolutamente te adora, y yo... Yo necesito de alguien que piense que no soy un cretino asustado aunque lo sea, sigo siendo un cretino asustado, pero estoy trabajando en eso. En la parte de ser cretino, digo. Sigo asustado y siendo malhumorado, no pretendas que no lo has notado.” Wirt la apretó un poco más fuerte, dejándola que se aferrara todo lo que necesitara. “Seguiremos en contacto. Es un dato de la roca.”

“Claro que lo he notado, pero por alguna razón tienes bajo autoestima. Pero _estás_ trabajando en eso, como dijiste, y eso es súper valiente. Y, vamos, tenemos quince años. Todos somos malhumorados. Eso está bien.” Se alzó sobre sus pies para frotar su mejilla con la de él. “Eres el mejor, Wirt.”

La risa de Wirt fue más genuina esta vez, libre de lágrimas. Aventuró una mirada al libro de recortes, después la giró devuelta a la chica imposiblemente fuerte y llena de esperanza. “Tú también, Mabel. Gracias.”

“Cuando quieras.” Le dio un fuerte abrazo final antes de retroceder para quitarse el resto de las lágrimas. “Vas a bajar con nosotros, o...”

“Bueno, uh...” Recogió su clarinete, girándolo entre sus manos. “Le dije a Dipper que volvería a subir y le haría compañía cuando termináramos lo del suéter. Oh, y sí me notó por completo, por cierto.” Wirt entrecerró los ojos, aunque su sonrisa lo delató. “Supo de inmediato que estaba ahí.”

Ella rio, recuperando el estambre e hilo que había tirado. “Bueno, no puedo estar correcta todo el tiempo. El mundo necesita un balance. Iré por ustedes cuando el Temporizador de Dipper suene.”

“De acuerdo. Quizá para entonces todos podamos ver el libro de recortes para que también Greg pueda verlo. Va a fascinarle. Siempre y cuando no sepa que todos ya lo vimos antes que él. Entonces hará un puchero y lamentará la desventajas de tener siete años.”

“De las cuales hay muchas, siendo honestos.” Pensó en lo que Greg había dibujado - Wirt atrapado por la Bestia, y decidió conservar la promesa y guardárselo. Wirt estaba feliz, y ella no iba a hacer la que lo pusiera infeliz. “Diviértete escuchando los balbuceos de Dipper.”

Él sonrió. “Diviértete escuchando a Greg hacer lo mismo,” le respondió despidiéndose con la mano, luego dejó su cuarto en favor de subir las escaleras hacia el ático.

\----

Nada faltaba del restaurante de Linda Susan, al menos no en lo que ella pudo ver una vez que los Corduroy habían limpiado el lugar. A McGucket, sin embargo, le hacía falta una carpeta con planos. No podía recordar el contenido de la carpeta, lo cual era problemático, pero Dipper sabía que al menos tenía que intentar averiguarlo.

Dipper tuvo que preguntarse qué es lo que Gideon había estado buscando, y si iría al restaurante a buscar partes como Wirt había sugerido o, quizás, el restaurante había sido una distracción, así no buscarían qué le habían robado a McGucket. Sus horas de investigación habían sido ciertamente beneficiosas, y se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que había invertido tiempo en este misterio.

Ahora sabía que el delincuente con el que Gideon había escapado había sido acusado de secuestro y robo. La parte del secuestro lo tuvo tenso, pero suponía que si Gideon planeaba llevarse a Mabel, entonces necesitaba a algún experto en la materia. Pero, ¿dónde encajaba el monstruo en todo eso? ¿Cómo encajaba? La única pista real que tenían de la criatura asociada con Gideon era McGucket escuchándolo reír. ¿Eso era suficiente para unirlos? Y, ¿qué estaban buscando aquí?

Se quedó atascado con el monstruo, habiendo cruzado con un callejón sin salida justo cuando Mabel y Greg entraron, todos sonrisas y emocionada interrupción.

Pero no antes de que Wirt hubiera sugerido encontrar a los hombre bestia para preguntar si alguno sabía a qué se estaban enfrentando. Dipper le sonrió, apartando la mirada de sus hermanos montando la bicicleta frente a ellos y cantando su canción de bicicletas.

Wirt le devolvió la sonrisa, brillante y ligera y honestamente relajada incluso con la misión por delante. Estaba agradecido que la mayoría de sus preocupaciones sobre estar en su camino hubieran menguado, gracias a ambos gemelos aunque por diferentes razones. Cuando Mabel y Greg llegaron a la porción de rap de la canción, Wirt y con la boca, articuló el verso en que había pensado.

“¿Sabes que esa es la mejor cosa que he creado? Tendré que dedicártela. Fue posible gracias a ti,” le dijo en tono de broma.

“Rolas por Wirt,” Dipper bromeó, escaneando el área incluso cuando reía.

“No, necesito un mejor nombre como rapero,” Wirt rio mientras miraba también a sus alrededores, atento por cualquier lobo, zorro o liebre, ya que esos eran los tres tipos de bestias que Dipper había mencionado.

“Quédate con Peregrino Poeta. Te sienta bien.”

“Así es. Es lo suficientemente pretencioso que puedo ver cómo funciona-” Wirt se detuvo, bajando la velocidad al fijar los ojos en un punto entre los árboles, entre las sombras. Creyó ver algo moverse.

En contraste, Dipper aceleró, adelantándose frente a los otros dos para que se detuvieran. “¿Dipper?”

“Aguanta. Creo-”

EL suelo se movió bajo las llantas y Dipper no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que una gran estaca de madera saliera volando sobre su cabeza y se empalara a un árbol. “¡Sigan!” gritó. “¡Sigan, sigan, sigan!”

Mabel no perdió tiempo y pedaleó, no deteniéndose para esperar a ver a la criatura como normalmente haría por el niño y la rana con ella.

Pero Wirt la vio. La vio y estaba por completo horrorizado por el borrón de lo que parecía ser carne mutilada y madera surgiendo de entre los árboles. Por suerte la visión lo incitó a pedalear - lejos, lejos, muy lejos de lo que sea que la criatura fuera - para poder alcanzar a Mabel y a Greg. Aunque miró sobre su hombro, cuando la cosa galopó tras ellos con brazos y piernas deformes y oh wow, y había pensado que La Bestia lucía terrible.

Dipper lo siguió, mirando más hacia atrás que adelante mientras intentaba absorber los detalles. Era casi humano. Un humano grande y con forma de parche, pero tenía dos piernas - la mayoría de las veces - y dos brazos - de nuevo, la mayoría de las veces - y una cabeza con claros signos de rasgos faciales normales. Dos ojos, una nariz, una boca. La boca se abrió en un rugido y Dipper gritó debido a dos cosas.

La increíblemente enorme estaca que se empaló en el suelo justo en su llanta trasera y el _chasqueo_ de la vieja cadena. Cayó con fuerza, volando sobre los manubrios cuando la llanta de su bicicleta dejó de comunicarse con los pedales y salió derrapando por el suelo del bosque.

“¡Dipper!” Wirt pisó los frenos, dando la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces. Bajó a trompicones de la bici para agarrarlo del brazo, ayudarlo a levantarse antes de que esa cosa lanzara algo más hacia ellos o se acercara lo bastante para cerrar unos de sus abultados y carnosos puños alrededor de sus cuellos. “¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes pararte? Dios mío. Vamos.”

Su codos y palmas estaban raspados, pero al menos traía sus vaqueros así que el daño no era tan malo. Dipper empujó a Wirt hacia la bicicleta. “¡Sube! No te bajes- ¡Estoy bien, oh dios!” Saltó sobre los radios que sobresalían de las ruedas traseras, instalados para este tipo de cosas. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Wirt. “¡Vamos!”

Wirt soltó un grito ahogado cuando otra enorme estaca se precipitó por el aire hacia ellos y pedaleó para alejarse. “¿Qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué es esa cosa? Dios,” masculló frenético bajo el aliento, no esperando respuestas de ningún tipo mientras su pánico se manifestaba en desesperado pedaleo y balbuceo incontrolable.

El de Dipper se manifestó en planear. “¡Mabel, agáchate!” gritó y su hermana se desvió en vez de eso. Palideció al ver el ángulo, de acuerdo con su decisión. Agacharse habría significado que Greg hubiera estado expuesto. Tenían que salir de allí, pero la criatura les estaba ganando camino rápidamente, y ahora estaba produciendo puñados de esas estacas, la variedad y velocidad con la que se manifestaban impresionante de no haber estado en peligro inmediato.

Su mirada se desvió, revisando su mapa mental del área, y supo dónde ir. “¡Ve a casa!” le gritó a su gemela. “¡Ve a casa y mándame un mensaje cuando llegues!” Luego agachó la cabeza y habló en voz baja. “Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Tienes que detenerte. Pisa los pedales, solo un minuto. Confía en mí.”

Wirt se tensó, pero apretó los pedales y cerró los ojos al hacer lo que le pedía. Si ayudaba a Greg y Mabel... “Confío en ti,” dijo entre dientes, enfocándose en eso y no en la posibilidad de que iban a ser aplastados por un árbol y destrozados por un monstruo. “Confío en ti. Confío en ti.”

Dipper no podía tomarse el tiempo para agradecerle, saltando de la bicicleta antes de que se detuviera por completo. El monstruo tenía la vista puesta en sus hermanos aún en movimiento, y eso tenía que cambiar. Cogió una roca, calculando las diferencias de peso, forma, distancia, viento... “¡Oye!", gritó y lanzó con fuerza. El sonido que hizo la roca cuando se disparaba a través del ojo del monstruo y justo en la parte posterior de su cráneo fue como el chasquido de una ramita.

Aparte de eso, el único efecto fue que giró su atención completamente. “Detesto ser la distracción,” murmuró y saltó de nuevo a la bici, recargándose sobre Wirt para cubrir sus manos y girar los manubrios a la derecha. “¡Sigue! Solo escúchame, y estaremos bien.”

“De acuerdo,” exhaló, sintiéndose inmensurablemente mejor con Dipper presionado de nuevo contra su espalda. Todavía en pánico y muy, muy asustado, pero era mucho mejor que sentir esas dos cosas además de quedarse solo diagonal inseguro de si el chico que de verdad, de verdad le gustaba hubiera salido por su cuenta hacia su perdición. Siguió las instrucciones de Dipper, llevándolos por dónde quería que fueran tan rápido como podía con la criatura rabiosa tras ellos por el bosque.

Una mano voló a su cabeza para sostener la gorra, la otra agarrándose con seguridad alrededor de Wirt mientras Dipper se aseguraba de que la criatura continuara siguiéndolos en lugar de a sus hermanos. Los bosques eran más densos fuera del camino, pero esto no pareció ralentizar a la criatura. Casi parecía que el monstruo absorbía a los árboles entre los que corría, lo cuál era increíblemente fascinante y podría, con fortuna, servirle cuando investigara esto después.

“Hay una cueva más adelante. Estará a tu izquierda. Es ridículamente fácil perderla, así que te haré saber cuando lleguemos.” Frotó un círculo sobre el pecho de Wirt, mirando sobre su hombro al bramido del monstruo. “Casi llegamos.”

Wirt se estremeció al sentir las vibraciones del rugido por las llantas de la bicicleta hasta los manubrios. Apenas contuvo el ruido de angustia mientras se abstenía de mirar atrás para ver qué tan cerca estaba. En lugar de eso, sus ojos fueron a su izquierda, buscando la cueva en lo que esperaba la confirmación de que ya estaban ahí. La vio justo cuando Dipper la apuntó, tomando la curva bruscamente mientras se deslizaban al interior de la cueva.

Las enredaderas por las que entraron eran buen camuflaje, pero cada parte de Dipper gritaba que buscaran cobertura, para poner a Wirt a salvo. Cuando la bicicleta se detuvo, Dipper saltó y se llevó a Wirt con él, ocultándolos detrás de una gran piedra mientras que su bici caía bruscamente contra el piso de la cueva. Lo empujó hacia abajo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura para mantenerlo escondido y cubierto, y miró hacia la boca de la cueva hasta que la criatura bramó y los temblores de sus pasos cesaron.

Solo entonces miró abajo, estudiándolo de cerca para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Wirt lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y los puños apretados en el chaleco de Dipper. “¿Se fue?” le susurró, su voz temblando mientras buscaba su rostro por la misma cosa.

Dipper se quitó la gorra y la dejó caer, casi inconsciente del movimiento. “Estamos bien,” confirmó y fusionó sus labios. Este no fue tranquilizador ni persuasivo. No fue gentil ni ligero.

Había una maraña de necesidad en su estómago que simplemente había hecho erupción y necesitaba una salida. Miedo, desesperación, alivio - se agitaban en su interior, haciéndolo imprudente. Y si iba a ahogarse bajo este desborde, iba a llevarse a Wirt con él.

Wirt dejó salir un jadeó agudo, la fuerza detrás del beso haciéndolo tambalearse. Pero no lo empujó. Hacía su, ya de por sí agitado corazón, latir con más fuerza, pero dejó una mano agarrando su chaleco mientras que la otra iba hacia la nuca de su cuello, sus dedos enredándose en los rizos que encontró. Para mantenerlo cerca. No sabía qué hacer con un beso así, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerlo ahí. Lo necesitaba ahí. Así que sus labios presionaron devuelta mientras lo acercaba más.

Dipper murmuró algo demasiado incoherente incluso para él, para calmarlo o rogar por algo, y sus manos dejaron la piedra tras la que se escondían para agarrar la cintura de Wirt. Cambió el ángulo, profundizándolo más. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios, breve en su encuentro con la de Wirt. Solo una probada, se dijo, una muestra, pero el ruidito que hizo Wirt desde su garganta hizo muy difícil dejarlo solo en eso.

Rompió el beso con un jadeo tembloroso, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Wirt mientras su corazón amenazaba con latir a través de sus costillas. _Por dios._

Wirt ocultó el rostro contra su hombro, capaz de sentir lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. “Perdón,” amortiguó el temblor en su voz con el chaleco, su cabeza todavía girando. “Perdón, no sé por qué hice es sonido. Fue vergonzoso, pero wow eso fue- Nunca había- Fue- _wow_.”

“¿Wow como algo bueno? Como, ¿puedo volver a hacerlo? Porque, para que sepas, estoy dispuesto. O un wow como en wow, no.”

“Sí.” Wirt parpadeó, de pronto sin saber a qué estaba respondiendo y negó con la cabeza lo suficiente para que lo sintiera, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se moviera. “Espera, no- Quiero decir, a lo primero y a lo segundo. Sí a eso. Y a lo tercero. Creo...Creo que también estoy dispuesto. Sí. Es un- sí, es un buen wow.”

“De nuevo, entonces. Muy bien. Sí. Hagámos-” Tenía que cerrar la boca. Tenía que cerrarla o iba a explosionar, así que acunó la barbilla de Wirt y retomó donde lo dejaron. No fue ciega necesidad esta vez, sino exploración y algo de enseñanza ya que ese “nunca había” seguía retumbando en sus oídos.

Esta vez el corazón de Wirt revoloteó, algo parecido a mariposas irrumpiendo en un vuelo frenético en su barriga. Fue capaz de cerrar los ojos en esta ocasión, dejando que fuera lo que esto fuera pasara y lo desbordara. De esta manera podía sentir la forma en que sus bocas se conectaban, los sonidos suaves siguiendo escapando de Wirt mientras, con cautela, veía qué hacer por él mismo, y era increíblemente consciente de cada parte de sus cuerpos que se tocaban. Su agarre mortal sobre él se relajó y su mano se deslizó por su chaleco, acariciando su costado sobre la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

“Muy bien,” murmuró Dipper, solo rompiendo el beso cuando el aire se volvió necesario. Sus labios aún se rozaban con los de Wirt porque todavía no quería apartarse. “Nuevo objetivo en la vida - besarte tanto como sea humanamente posible.”

“Es un razonable objetivo,” respondió Wirt con suavidad, permaneciendo igual de cerca. “No puedo quejarme.”

“Bien. Ya que te necesito a bordo de-” Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo, el tono de notificación de su hermana, y Dipper suspiró. Pero no podía dejarlo sin responder. Ella y Greg se preocuparían. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, todavía consciente de que seguía, en efecto, sobre el regazo de Wirt, y deslizó el dedo para desbloquear la pantalla para leer su mensaje.

_De regreso en la cabaña, sanos y salvos! :) Ustedes??? Sanos y salvos, no en la Cabaña. Greg también dice hola._

“Llegaron,” explicó, escribiendo devuelta. _bien, en una cueva, ahí en 30._ “Deberíamos irnos.”

“Sí.”

Wirt se aclaró la garganta, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás, aunque no tenía mucho espacio entre la roca y Dipper. Estaba reacio a mover al segundo, como evidenciado por su mano aun sobre su costado, pero pensar en eso le recordaba a estar algo nervioso, así que dejó caer la mano casi culpable. Su mirada viajó hacia un lado, en busca de la bici que habían abandonado.

“Estaremos... estaremos bien para regresar, ¿cierto? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedes saber eso con seguridad. Olvídalo.”

Dipper rio, inclinándose para rozar un beso en la base de su oreja cuando giró la cabeza. “Sí lo sé. Estaremos bien. Es decir, hay una razón por la que te dije que viniéramos aquí.” Se incorporó, tomando la mano de Wirt para ayudarlo a levantarse, y sacó su luz negra portátil de su bolsillo. Caminó un poco por la cueva y la sostuvo frente a un muero, revelando una flecha.

Sonrió sobre el hombro, complacido consigo mismo. “Sale cerca de la Cabaña.”

Wirt abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se relajó exponencialmente, lo bastante para devolver su sonrisa en el brillo púrpura de la luz negra. “¿Cómo es que eres la persona más increíble que jamás he conocido?” se encontró diciendo antes de poder detenerse, para después sonrojarse y mirar hacia el techo de la cueva en moderada mortificación.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su gorra no estaba. Wirt miró hacia el suelo, espiando la forma todavía cerca de la roca. Se apresuró a recogerla, luego la puo sobre la cabeza de Dipper por él, pasando mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja mientras la acomodaba.

Dipper se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, algo avergonzada y llena de mucho cariño. “Bienvenido a Gravity Falls. Soy Dipper, y seré tu guía de recorrido,” dijo en broma.

Wirt se balanceó sobre sus pies, resoplando una pequeña risa. “¿Qué clase de vistas debería esperar para este recorrido?”

“Formaciones de cueva, una cascada - hay docenas en este pueblo, déjame decirte - y puede que algunas paradas para besar a lo largo del camino. Tengo esta pequeña meta que trato de cumplir.” Rozó el pulgar contra el labio inferior de Wirt, dejándolo al fondo de la cueva para ir por la bicicleta.

Con ojos bien abiertos, Wirt presionó los labios, tocándolos ligeramente con sus propios dedos. En serio, era increíble. De alguna manera, se las arregló para orientarse en el bosque y saber exactamente dónde estaba esta cueva que podía llevarlos a casa a pesar de que un monstruo lanza-árboles se precipitaba hacia ellos, y encontró una manera de calmar a Wirt en cuestión de minutos. De verdad no tenía que hacer nada, solo estar cerca de él era suficiente para hacerlo sentir... a salvo. En paz.

Volteó para verlo volver con la bicicleta - todavía en buen estado pese a ser tirada a un lado como si fuera nada cuando se apresuraron tras la roca. “Gracias,” tuvo que decir cuando Dipper estuvo lo bastante cerca.

“De nada.” Se encogió de hombros, sacando la luz negra de su bolsillo y se la ofreció. “No sé lo que hice, pero bueno.”

Era cómo mantenía su mente enfocada. Cómo lo protegía sin pensarlo una segunda vez. Era todo. Wirt tomó la luz negra y la encendió, encogiéndose con una sonrisa. “Solo... tú siendo tú. Ahora uh... ¿cuántas paradas para besos hay, Señor Guía de Recorridos?”


	12. Chapter 12

“¿Mabel?"

Había ido tras ellos. Transformándolos en árboles. Transformando a Wirt y Dipper antes de devorarlos con su boca llena de furiosos y afilados dientes. Todavía podía sentir el suelo sacudiéndose y podía escuchar la canción de La Bestia en la oscuridad. _Corta la madera para alumbrar el fuego._

Arrodillándose en la cama, en la oscuridad del cuarto a mitad de la noche y sintiéndose solo, Greg puso las manos sobre el brazo de Mabel y la sacudió. No estaba seguro cuando la removió con cuidado, pero cuando esto no pareció funcionar, la empujó con más fuerza y alzó la voz un poco más allá de un susurro. “¡Mabel! ¡Mabel, despierta!” llamó con urgencia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Mabel entreabrió los ojos. “Bebé, ¿qué pasa?” Estiró los brazos hacia él, parpadeando para quitarse el sueño de los ojos. “¿Qué pasa, Greg?”

El miedo que aun lo invadía lo hizo temblar con fuerza. Incluso con la atención, incluso sabiendo que no tenía que continuar solo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la respiración le salió entrecortada. El monstruo los había atrapado. Por eso es que les había tomado tanto tiempo regresar. Los había atrapado y se los había llevado lejos para siempre y no quería que Wirt estuviera lejos para siempre.

“¡Quiero a Wirt!” sollozó, enterrando el rostro contra ella. “El monstruo- lo- no lo atrapó, ¿verdad? Él- él- ¡él no conduce rápido su bici! ¡Es lento! ¿Llegaron a casa? ¡Quiero a Wirt!”

“Él está bien, shh. Los vimos cuando llegaron a casa, ¿recuerdas?” Les había tomado más de los treinta minutos que Dipper le había dicho por texto, y tenía una buena idea del por qué al notar el permanente rubor plasmado en sus rostros y sus labios hinchados, pero sí habían llegado a la Cabaña. Había sido difícil distraer a Greg mientras esperaban, terminando con el dúo y sus confiables mascotas esperando por ellos en el porche.

Con un suspiro, presionó un breve beso sobre su cabeza y luchó contra un bostezo. Era un niño muy fuerte, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño, y ella no podía negarle a su hermano. Se sentó, acunándolo para que pudiera llorar sobre su hombro y se deslizó fueras de las sábanas. “Vamos. Hay que tener una pijamada en el cuarto de Dipper.”

“¿Están ahí? ¿Qué pasa si no están ahí?” esnifó el menor, temblando. “¡En mi sueño son convertidos en árboles y se los comen! ¡¿Qué pasa si es así?!”

“Están bien. Lo prometo, bebé.” Agarró una almohada adicional ya que Dipper nunca tenía suficientes, luego la lámpara bajo la que dormía Jason Funderburker para calentarse. Cuando este croó, ella le respondió con una sonrisa cansada y lo animó a subirse sobre Pato. “Ningún monstruo va a atraparlos a ti o a Wirt en esta casa.”

Frotó su rostro contra él, cargándolo escaleras arriba hacia el ático. Su gemelo, de sueño ligero cuando sí dormía, los miró con ojos entrecerrados al momento en el que abrió la puerta. “¿Mabel?” susurró, haciendo una mueca cuando la chica conectó y encendió la lámpara para la rana.

“¿Wirt?” Greg miró a Dipper sobre el hombro de Mabel. Su labio tembló y tuvo que morderlo cuando no pudo ver a su hermano sobre la cama, su respiración acelerándose con fuerza. “¡Wirt!”

El bulto bajo las cobijas acurrucado entre Dipper y la pared se sobresaltó, moviéndose hasta que Wirt estuvo sentado y miró confundido hacia el par de recién llegados. “¿Greg? ¿Qué ocurre?” preguntó, la preocupación haciéndose camino por su recién despertada voz. “¿Qué pasó?”

“Recórrete,” ordenó Mabel, dejando a Greg sobre la cama antes de trepar ella también. Se acomodó contra la pared, ya que sabía lo mucho que su gemelo prefería la orilla, y esponjó su almohada y robó algunas sábanas. Dio un par de golpecitos somnolientos al hombro de Wirt. “Tuvo un mal sueño y quería verte, así que ahora es una pijamada.”

Cuando los animales llegaron, Jason Funderburker saltó sobre el escritorio para dormir debajo de la lámpara, y Pato se acurrucó bajo el escritorio. Dipper suspiró y se recostó. “Bueno.”

Wirt envolvió a Greg con los brazos, dejándolo acurrucarse contra su pecho y le frotó la espalda. “Shh, está bien,” murmuró, descansando la mejilla sobre su cabeza mientras miraba a Dipper. Hizo con gesto de _perdona_ con la boca, después se deslizó por la cama para reclinarse un poco más. “Todo está bien, Greg, vuelve a dormir.”

“¿Están bien?” La pregunta de Greg fue amortiguada por su camisa de noche, pero igual lo escuchó.

“Sí, estoy bien.” Vaciló un minuto, mirando de Dipper a Mabel. Mientras que normalmente no tenía problemas con discutir las pesadillas con Greg para hacerlo sentir mejor, no estaba seguro de si eso los mantendría despiertos o perturbaría su sueño mientras intentaban dormir. “Quieres... ¿quieres hablar de ello?” le preguntó.

Greg negó con la cabeza. “No quiero que seas un árbol o que te coman y nunca vuelvas a casa.”

“Bueno, pues estás de suerte, porque ninguna de esas cosas va a pasar jamás. Lo prometo.”

“¿Es un dato de la roca?” Greg preguntó respirando por la nariz.

“Claro que es un dato de la roca,” le aseguró Wirt cuando lo miró, juntando su frente con la suya en una sonrisa, esperando lograr sacarle una a Greg también. No funcionó, pero ya no parecía estar llorando, aunque su respiración continuaba algo temblorosa. “Además, aun si no lo fuera, sabes bien que Dipper y Mabel no permitirán que nada así pase.”

“Claro que no,” dijo Dipper, girando de lado y deslizando un brazo sobre la cintura de Wirt. “Los Gemelos Misterio lo tienen cubierto.”

Mabel asintió entre risitas, estirando la mano para acariciar el cabello de Greg. “¡Puedes asegurarlo! Todo va a estar bien, Greg. Lo prometo.”

Greg la miró primero a ella, luego a Dipper. “¿De verdad?”

Wirt no pudo sino poner los ojos en blanco. “Me alegra ver cuánta fe que tienes en mí.”

“Sí la tengo,” protestó Greg, abrazándolo con más fuerza. “Pero a veces es bueno tener ayuda. Personas que tengan tu espalda y tú la de ellas.”

La actitud del hermano se suavizó. “Sí. Sí, es bueno tener personas así. Y todos nosotros las tenemos.” Ladeó la cabeza, su sonrisa cálida al dirigirla a Dipper mientras Greg se movía para acurrucarse entre Wirt y Mabel.

Los gemelos se agarraron las manos, una señal silenciosa de que proveerían cualquier barrera que fuera necesaria para mantener a salvo al par de hermanos entre ellos.

Mabel sonrió. “¿Podrás dormir ahora, Greg?”

“Tal vez.” Greg miró de ella a Wirt. “¿Te quedarás despierto hasta que me duerma?” le preguntó.

Era una petición familiar que no tuvo problema en aceptar. “Sí, me quedaré despierto.”

“Gracias, Wirt.”

Cuando Greg cerró los ojos e intentó volver a dormir, Wirt se dirigió a los gemelos en voz baja. “Ustedes también vayan a dormir. Tuvimos un día bastante agitado.”

“No en realidad,” respondieron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

Aunque igual Mabel se acomodó, cubriendo a Greg tanto como le fue posible mientras le otorgaba fácil acceso a Wirt. Dipper sonrió, poniendo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Wirt.

Wirt le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque su respuesta indiferente le hizo preocuparse un poco por la cordura de ambos. O al menos por sus habilidades para percibir el peligro. Greg se removió contra él, arrugando un poco el ceño, pero manteniendo cerrados los ojos. Wirt apretó los labios mientras se debatía por un minuto, luego se decidió a tararear suavemente. La pequeña melodía alisó las arrugas entre los ojos de su hermano mientras escuchaba a la canción en lugar de los miedos que intentaban susurrarle.

Mabel fue la primera en caer rendida, Greg no tardando en seguirla. Wirt aguantó un poco más, pero el tarareo se disolvió pronto en una respiración constante. Dipper los estudió a todos bajo la tenue iluminación de la lámpara, cerrando los labios en una firme línea. Tenía que resolver este rompecabezas por ellos y por el pueblo, y así lo haría.

Se acercó más a Wirt, dejando un beso sobre su frente antes de cerrar los ojos. Resolvería el misterio y los mantendría a salvo, como siempre hacía.

\----

Había leído los tres diarios originales al derecho y al revés demasiadas veces como para poder contarlas. Conocía cada palabra, así que estaba frustrado consigo mismo cuando los tomó para volver a leerlos. Un monstruo árbol, o un monstruo hecho de árboles.

¿Qué podía ser y cómo podían detenerlo? No quería que Greg tuviera más pesadillas, y el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Tenía dos noches más para estar juntos. Dos días y medio. En serio no era nada justo. Al menos, quería el verano entero para pasarlo con ellos. Para pasarlo con Wirt.

En serio necesitaba dejar de sospesar en eso y volver a trabajar.

El papel suelto metido entre las páginas del búnker secreto bajo tierra tuvo a Dipper confundido. Las páginas eran bastante resistentes, considerando lo viejas que eran, ¿cómo es...? Su respiración se le cortó porque no era la escritura del autor.

_Endulzado por el sol de verano._   
_Las palabras susurran entre los árboles,_   
_‘Qué hora es, qué hora para el amor,’_   
_Gotea como gotas de lluvia por entre las hojas_

_Por ti mis pensamientos se han consumido_   
_Aunque ingenioso y discreto_   
_Un soplo de aire fresco, eso eres para mí_   
_En medio del sofocante calor_

_Asombrado por ti me he vuelto_   
_La brillantez que tu mente emana_   
_Me atrapa con cada palabra que dices_   
_En trance, intenso, imbuido_

_Persiste un momento más_   
_Permite que nuestros hombros se rocen y nuestros dedos se entrelacen_   
_Pues me he perdido en tus suaves ojos satinados_   
_Mientras susurro sin hacer ruido, ¿podrías volverte mío?_

_Qué escándalo pedirlo, qué escándalo asumir_   
_Que podría ser merecedor de ti_   
_Eres verano, eres vida_   
_Y yo estoy marcado por el matiz otoñal_

_¿Cómo podría bañarte en decadencia?_   
_¿Cómo podría sofocar a tu sol?_   
_La luz que purga verdad en mi interior_   
_Y me lleva en brazos_

_Así que no desperdiciaré tu tiempo con el mío_   
_Con mucho ya me he quedado sin razón_   
_Contento estoy de ver tu sonrisa y ese brío_   
_Mientras vuelves inestable a mi corazón_

Dipper lo leyó una, dos veces, y en seguida estuvo fuera de la cama, tropezando sobre las sábanas y aterrizando de lleno sobre su cara. Siseó, pero no bastó para detenerlo por mucho tiempo. Era ridículo y dulce y tan romántico, y se sintió como una chica por pensar eso, pero, ¿qué otras palabras existían?

No estaba en ninguna parte de la Cabaña, así que se dirigió a la tienda de regalos y al museo, y de inmediato hizo una mueca cuando la puerta colisionó contra algo sólido. “¡Perdón! Perdón, no estaba-” Miró y parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que tenía a quién había estado buscando justo ahí, y lo jaló bajo el umbral para acercarlo en un beso.

El sonido de sorpresa de Wirt fue amortiguado por sus labios, su balance solo mantenido al recargar una mano contra la pared y la otra sobre el hombro de Dipper. “Um... no que me esté quejando, pero, ¿por qué fue eso?” le preguntó una vez que partieron.

“Lo encontré. Bien pudiste haberlo terminado en los primeros cuatro versos, ya que estuviste equivocado en los últimos tres, pero todo fue- Fue _hermoso_ y ¿cómo es que tu cabeza funciona así? ¿Y de verdad crees que-? Es decir, lo hiciste sonar como- No soy tan especial, pero me hiciste sentir como si- wow.” Enredó los dedos en el cabello de Wirt, su otra mano cerrándose entorno el suéter a su espalda, y no pudo pensar en algo más que decir.

“Oh.” Color inundó sus mejillas y ardió hasta las puntas de sus orejas, pero se dejó llevar y puso las manos sobre la cintura de Dipper. “Me... Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a encontrarlo. ¿En serio te gustó? ¿No creíste que era muy meloso o algo así? Porque puedo decir, que en serio pienso todas esas cosas y que eres especial y lo siento por los últimos tres versos, pero en mi defensa, no sabía que te gustaba en el momento, así que... Lo siento, te escribiré uno mejor. Si es que quieres uno, eso es.”

“¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ese- ¡Me encantó! Amo la manera en la que funciona tu cabeza con cosas así. Yo-” _Te amo_. Fue casi dicho, listo para brotar de él tan fácil como las palabras dichas por su hermana, pero no pudo. No debería. En lugar de eso, volvió a juntar sus labios y lo dijo de esa manera.

Wirt participó de manera más activa esta vez, no tan aturdido por el segundo beso. “Bueno, tu mente es la que hace que la mía funcione así. Y ya sabes... El resto de ti también.” Sonrisa tímida, soltó su cintura para tomar una de sus muñecas, deslizando los dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de Dipper. “Me alegra que te gustara.”

“Sí, me gustó. Muy en serio. Probablemente termine enmarcándolo como el idiota que soy, pero da igual.”

“Oh dios.” Wirt apretó su mano mientras reía, el puro alivio y tirones de orgullo fluyendo de él. “Oh... oh, espero que no haya interrumpido tu investigación. ¿Cómo va?”

“Como que descarriló todo, pero está bien. Estoy algo atorado. Hay docenas de monstruos que difícilmente encajan con la descripción de esa cosa, y ni uno solo se acerca a ser uno de aquí.” Su ceño se frunció antes de dejarse caer contra el pecho de Wirt. “¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que te golpeara con la puerta?”

Wirt se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mientras se dedicaba a ajustar la gorra de Dipper por él. “Iba a subir por un libro. Estaba pensando en salir a leer un poco. Y um, para ver cómo estabas. Ya sabes, ver cómo iba todo.”

“Me encargué de una de esas dos cosas por ti, así que de nada.” Dipper retrocedió para guiar el camino hacia las escaleras. “Puede que tome un descanso si nada encaja pronto.”

“¿En qué estás atorado ahora? ¿Específicamente?” le preguntó.

“Necesito averiguar qué es el monstruo y de dónde salió. Una vez que lo sepa, sabré cómo derrotarlo y dónde ha estado Gideon.”

Wirt asintió, su ceño frunciéndose al pensar. “¿Dónde iría uno a conseguir un monstruo? Quiero decir, no es como si pudieras ordenar uno en línea, ¿no? ¿Y por qué conseguir algo que no sea nativo? Hay bastantes criaturas en tus diarios que podría haber usado. Tal vez. N-no sé.”

“No conoce a todas. Solo ha tenido el segundo diario, y la mayoría de lo que contiene son cosas como alquimia y objetos. Los únicos monstruos que mencionaba eran los hombre bestia, así que... Todo sigue volviendo a ellos, y estoy de vuelta al principio.”

Entraron al cuarto de Dipper, un chico dirigiéndose directamente al pizarrón blanca mientras que el otro iba a agarrar un libro del bolsillo de su maleta. Wirt miró a al pizarrón y a todas las notas esparcidas sobre el escritorio, y a la cama y el piso. Dando golpecitos a la palma de su mano con la orilla del libro, apretó los labios cuando se unió a Dipper frente al pizarrón blanco.

“Pensemos en lo que sabes con seguridad. Sabes de Gideon, sabes de los animales bestia, sabes del monstruo,” empezó Wirt, mirándolo para medir su reacción.

“Sí, sabemos todo eso. También sabemos que se llevó una carpeta con planos, y sabemos sobre el sujeto con el que escapó. Secuestrador internacional y ladrón, lo cual, ya sabes, claro que es. Gideon usa personas que piensa le serán de utilidad.”

Dipper bufó, masticando la punta de un marcador mientras fulminaba a la tabla con la mirada. Todavía tenía muchos signos de preguntas. El por qué, que debería haber sido simple, seguía siendo un revoltijo. “Sabemos que quiere a Mabel y que quiere venganza contra mí y el Tío Stan, ¿por qué enfocarse en las bestias y el pueblo? ¿Por qué no ha venido aquí?”

“Bueno, las únicas cosas que sabemos que lo han involucrado directamente con el pueblo, son los planos, y luego sea lo que sea que se llevó del restaurante, y que está conectado con el monstruo porque ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, y sabe sobre los hombre bestia, pero, ¿puede que no pueda controlar a esta cosa? Quizá solo la dejó suelta por el bosque y de alguna manera la guía hacia el pueblo cuando la necesita. Y luego tú tenías que descubrir qué es y cómo detenerla mientras construye sea lo que sea que necesita de esos planos. Quiero decir, los necesitaba para algo. Tal vez es por eso que no ha venido todavía, está esperando hasta haber terminado.” Wirt se encogió de hombros.

“Si no tuviera control, más partes del pueblo habrían sido dañadas. Ugh.” Era otra pregunta. _¿Cómo controla Gideon al monstruo?_ Lo escribió, frunciendo el ceño hacia el tablero. _¿Cómo usamos eso para detenerlo?_

_¿Dónde está Gideon? ¿Qué está construyendo?_

Volvió a ponerle la tapadera al marcador, poniendo las manos sobre su cintura. “Pero tienes razón. Tiene que estar construyendo algo.”

“¿Qué clases de cosas hace... McGucket? ¿Qué suele construir?”

“Robots, el arma borra-memoria, un montón de robots. Como. Un _montón_ de robots. Probablemente tenga que ser detenido. Construyó uno el verano pasado que rastreó a los hombres bestia. Una victoria para mí y Mabel, pero Gideon ya intentó esa ruta de construir robots - Te lo dije. Golpearlo en su estúpida cara fue-”

Se interrumpió, volviendo sobre sus propias palabras y parpadeó. “¡Rastrear a los hombres bestia! Todas estas cosas siempre saben demasiado sobre las otras. Tienen que saber - y si los está cazando - ¿y sí? No, espera. No _y sí._ Los está cazando, así es, y cuando eres una especie que siempre ha sido cazada, aprendes cómo lidiar con los enemigos. Aprendes sobre tus enemigos. Tenemos que volver con McGucket. Con fortuna ese robot no es uno de los que se deshizo cuando reconstruyó su choza.”

Agarró a Wirt de los hombros, dándole un rápido beso. “¡Todo sigue volviendo a las bestias!”

Wirt se rio, su fervor contagioso. “De acuerdo. Veamos qué hay con ese robot y luego a ir a hablar con algunos hombres lobo.”

Comenzó a acceder automáticamente, dispuesto a partir y reunir más piezas, pero la tarde anterior - correr de un monstruo - y el suceso de anoche - lidiar con las pesadillas de Greg causadas por dicho monstruo - seguían frescas en su memoria. “Estás... ¿Todavía quieres ir? Puedo prometer que los mantendré a ti y a Greg a salvo, pero no puedo prometer que no volveremos a ver esa cosa.”

“No espero que prometas eso. Está fuera de tu control.” Wirt se encogió un poco, su sonrisa tierna. “Pero sí, igual quiero ir. Quiero ver tanto como puedo de esto contigo. Incluso cuando nunca pensé que diría ‘oigan, hay que ir a hablar con algunos hombres lobo’ por mi cuenta, sabiendo que hay un monstruo árbol está en el bosque cazándolos. Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo.”

\----

No volvieron a ver a esa cosa, lo cual fue un alivio, y McGucket había afortunadamente recordado algunos de los planos que estaban en la carpeta robada. Dipper había tomado nota de los planos del arma borra-memoria estando entre ellos, pendiente de una de las teorías de Wirt sobre la posibilidad de Gideon queriendo borrar la memoria de Mabel.

Aunque tenía algunas lagunas, la conservó tercamente en su mente de la misma manera en la que Wirt permanecía tercamente en su mente. Le dio un apretón, la vieja bicicleta con su arruinada cadena fuera de comisión en otra parte del bosque. Tres bicis no eran necesarias cuando podían ir ellos dos en una.

Miró hacia su gemela, viéndola susurrarle algo a Greg y la rana que el segundo se había rehusado a dejar en casa. Dipper esperaba que no fuera un problema ya que los hombre bestia despreciaban el concepto de “mascotas”, pero no tenía la intención de permitir que se volviera uno. Tanto su hermana como Wirt estaban cargados con protecciones, mientras que Dipper se había resignado a ir por su cuenta. Lo único que tenía era un cuchillo que había omitido mencionar, pero no era para protegerse.

Siguiendo al extraño y pequeño robot - la cosa se veía como una gran mariquita sin una razón específica - todavía no los había guiado a donde necesitaban ir. “¿Sigues bien, Wirt?”

“Sí, sigo bien,” le respondió, siguiendo el ritmo de Mabel y manteniendo al robot dentro de su campo de visión con bastante facilidad, aunque miró sobre su hombro para mostrarle una sonrisa. “Esto no es nada comparado con tratar de andar con Greg sentado sobre los manubrios. Ese niño sí que se mueve mucho.”

Dipper rio y decidió hacer su propia versión de moverse, esperando hasta que Wirt volteó la cabeza para agacharse y besar su cuello. “Yo pedaleo cuando regresemos,” se ofreció.

“En serio, puedo con esto.” El beso lo hizo sonrojarse, pero la sonrisa permaneció. “Tú enfócate en resolver el caso y yo me enfocaré en llevar la bicicleta. Puede que tengas mucho en qué pensar después de hablar con ellos, y quizá sea más seguro para ambos que yo sea el piloto.”

“Sí.” Descansó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Wirt, poniendo su peso contra él cuando el pequeño robot zumbó y dio la vuelta, empezando a disminuir la velocidad. El bullicio apenas llegó a sus oídos, la variedad de animales y voces siendo para nada lo que estaba esperando. Si los hombres bestia permanecían unidos, sus números eran bajos, y eso cambiaba el juego.

Pese a lo mucho que quería mantener a Gravity Falls, el pueblo, a salvo, también necesitaba mantener a salvo a las criaturas que lo hacían lo que era. “Oye, uh, no te alteres. Hay un par de pequeños rituales que deben hacerse para sacarle respuestas a estos chicos. Así que... Ya sabes, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Estaré bien.”

“Sabes, no empezaste eso de la mejor manera. ¿Qué clase de ritual tienes que hacer que _podría_ alterarme y dónde tienes que decir que estarás bien?” Wirt volteó a mirarlo cuando dejó de pedalear, gentil al deslizar la bicicleta hasta detenerse al lado de Mabel cuando el robot se detuvo.

“Bueno, sí, supongo que empecé de la peor manera. Pero no lo es. Digo, no es como si tuviera ir a matar a un multioso ni nada. No que haya pasado por algo así. _Casi_ lo hice, pero resultó ser alguien genial. Hablamos, y estoy diciendo incoherencias.” Saltó de la parte trasera de la bicicleta, Mabel bajando de la suya y poniendo el pie de apoyo antes de sacar a Greg.

“¿Multioso?” Wirt preguntó, confusión clara en su rostro en lo que seguía a Dipper con su mirada, luego sacudió la cabeza y también puso el pie de apoyo de la bici de Dipper.

“Osos múltiples,” Greg contestó mientras era dejado en el suelo, como si esa fuera la respuesta más obvia - lo cual así era.

“Básicamente.” Dipper avanzó con cuidado, acercándose al ruido y haciendo un gesto hacia los demás para que se quedaran dónde estaban. Los arbustos le proporcionaban una buena cobertura, pero su corazón empezó a acelerarse mientras miraba a la reunión. Docenas de bestias, de todas las especies y tipos, aglomeradas en un mismo lugar.

Y se suponía que iba a entrar ahí. Oh, cielos.

Tragando duro, retrocedió y se reunió con ellos. Removió su chaleco y lo dejó sobre los manubrios de su bici. El cuchillo fue removido de un bolsillo e introducido en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. “Muy bien, uno de ellos tiene que saber con qué estamos lidiando, así que voy a entrar, hacer un par de preguntas, y salir. Ustedes quédense escondidos. Incluyendo tú, Mabel.”

Ella hizo un saludo, encontrando la mano de Greg para darle un pequeño apretón. Tenía sus prioridades en línea.

“¿Seguro de que estarás bien?” Wirt se acercó un paso, su mirada cambiando entre él y Greg con Mabel.

Esta era una mala idea, y lo sabía, pero igual sonrió. “Sí, hombre.” Se quitó su gorra, considerando dejarla con su chaleco sobre la bicicleta, asegurándola sobre la cabeza de Wirt en su lugar antes de quitarse la camisa. Al menos no tenía que quitarse los zapatos ni usar un taparrabos como había hecho con los Minotauros. Vaya que esta era una mala idea.

Wirt se sonrojó más por la gorra, una mano yendo a asegurarse de que no fuera a ser volada por el viento tan fácilmente. Claro, sus ojos fueron a su pecho por un minuto o dos antes de forzarlos a encontrarse con los de Dipper. Tragó con fuerza y asintió, moviéndose para estar con Greg y Mabel, pero vaciló. Antes de que pudiera retractarse de la decisión, caminó hasta Dipper y presionó los labios contra su mejilla.

“Ten cuidado,” le dijo. “Sal de ahí si las cosas se ponen feas, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Lo haré. Ustedes quédense fuera de vista.”

Dipper se acercó a los arbustos, no molestándose en suspirar cuando se dio cuenta de que su siempre curiosa gemela estaba pisándole los talones. Al menos podía confiar en que permanecería escondida por el bien de Greg, así que solo volteó una vez. Poner los ojos en blanco fue como respondió a los pulgares arriba dirigidos en su dirección, y con la mano cogió el cuchillo.

Cerró la mano alrededor del mango y, exhalando temblorosamente, dejó la seguridad de los arbustos para encarar a las bestias. Era una extraña variación de las que lucían completamente humanas, de las que eran animales por completo, y de curiosas formulaciones de mezclas entre esos dos.

Hubo siseos y aullidos cuando él y su cuchillo se dieron a conocer. Una maldita mala idea. Por un momento, mientras una serpiente cruzaba por su zapato, las instrucciones de su diario se le escaparon. Pero luego miró hacia las tres personas apiñadas entre los arbustos detrás suyo, y respiró para tranquilizarse. Necesitaba hacer esto bien.

Un hombre oso se encabritó sobre sus patas traseras, su rugido disparando miedo por su columna. Pero sostuvo el cuchillo contra su palma y lo sostuvo, esperando a que la cacofonía se calmara. “Mi nombre es Dipper Pines,” anunció, “y sé lo que son. Sé que hay algo mal con el bosque, y sé que voy a solucionarlo. Pero los necesito, necesito a uno de ustedes que me diga contra qué me estoy enfrentando. ¿Qué es el monstruo en los bosques?”

Susurros lo rodearon, haciendo zumbar sus oídos con duda, pero se mantuvo firme. “¡Díganme! Díganme, y los protegeré. Con sangre, hago este juramento.” Siseó mientras el filo se deslizaba por su palma, casi dejando caer el cuchillo. Pero mantuvo su mano arriba, dejando a la sangre derramarse por su muñeca. Ow, ow, ow, ow. “Díganme lo que hay en el bosque.”

“No vencerás a los árboles, chico.” Fue la serpiente, pero ahora era una mujer. Su lengua viperina pasó por su mejilla, con ojos brillantes, igual que una serpiente.

“Mortal. Tu sangre no significa nada.”

“El hombre de madera te exterminará.”

“Nos exterminará a todos.”

Las palabras se arremolinaron a su alrededor, pero se quedó dónde estaba hasta que un anciano dio un paso en frente. Era parte lobo, su cara barbuda como una mordaza al hacer la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo con sus caninos tan afilados como letales.

Aunque por dentro temblaba, Dipper se encontró con sus ojos. Cuando el mundo te pelea, le peleas devuelta. “Dime qué los está persiguiendo.”

El anciano se siguió acercando, tomando la mano de Dipper. Sus uñas eran como garras cuando presionó el corte, profundizando la herida, y Dipper no pudo evitar el gesto de dolor. “Es un hombre que no es un hombre. Es uno con los árboles, y los usa.” El hombre lobo usó la sangre de Dipper para dibujar dos rayas debajo de sus ojos, y el chico tuvo una batalla interna para no celebrar la señal de aceptación.

“No permitas que sus astillas te toquen, mortal, a menos que desees perecer.”

Dipper alzó su otra mano cuando vio movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, deteniendo a las bestias de avanzar hacia el trío a sus espaldas. “Su trato es conmigo, no con ellos.”

Inclinaron sus cabezas y se arrastraron hacia atrás cuando el anciano los fulminó con ojos tan rojos como la sangre que había puesto sobre su rostro. “Nos caza,” continuó el hombre lobo, “porque somos abundantes. Ahora nuestros números han disminuido, y hemos crecido adeptos a ocultarnos de su hambre. Tú sigues, mortal. Tú y tu villa. La muerte es rápida sólo para los afortunados cuando son seguidos por el hombre de las astillas.”

Hombre Astillado. Su corazón dio un brinco porque ahora tenía el nombre. Ahora podía en realidad resolver este rompecabezas.

“Lo venceré.” Dipper hizo su mano un puño, apretándolo con fuerza, y su sangre goteó al suelo. “Con sangre, hago este juramento.”

“Y con sangre así lo romperás.” El anciano retrocedió y, mientras Dipper miraba, su cuerpo se contorsionó hasta convertirse en un enorme lobo plateado. Otros lo siguieron, la dañada y dispareja mezcla de manada desapareciendo en el bosque, dejando solos a los cuatro humanos.

Dipper se dio la vuelta. “Eso. Dolió. _Un montón_. Mabel, vendas.”

Ella ya estaba incorporándose, sacando un rollo de venda blanca de su bolsillo para envolver la mano de su gemelo. “¿Ahora qué?”

“Buscamos lo que es el Hombre Astillado, y averiguamos una forma de destruirlo.” Dipper se encogió, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Mabel hizo demasiada presión. “No gran cosa, ¿cierto?”

“Hiciste un juramento de sangre con un hombre lobo,” Wirt apuntó con una mano temblorosa en dirección donde manada se había desvanecido, la otra sujetando la muñeca de Greg con fuerza para llevarlo con él hasta donde estaban los gemelos. “¡Un juramento de sangre! ¿Qué pasa si no lo cumples? ¿Si no puedes cumplirlo? ¿Qué pasa si esta cosa no tiene una debilidad? ¡Es muy peligrosa, incluso sus astillas pueden matarte! ¿Y no deberías desinfectar eso? Estoy bastante seguro de que deberías desinfectar eso. No sabes qué ha tocado- o qué otros juramentos de sangre pueda haber hecho. Puso tu sangre sobre tu _cara_.”

Dipper sonrió débilmente. “Te dije que no te alteraras.”

“¡No me dijiste que iba a poner tu propia sangre en tu cara!” Wirt presionó la mano contra su pecho, pánico general dando lugar a la angustia. “Y perdona que me esté alterado, ¡pero es algo aterrador ver a alguien que de verdad te importa ser rodeado por animales bestias, potencialmente peligrosas, y sangrando! ¿Estás bien?”

Dipper acunó la mejilla de Wirt. “Estoy bien. En serio. Estoy bien. Te dije que habría rituales y, ya sabes, este es uno muy grande.” Lo soltó para tomar el paño ofrecido por Mabel, haciendo una mueca mientras limpiaba su propia sangre del filo. “Y, bueno, si no la cumplo...”

“‘Y con sangre así lo romperás’,” repitió Mabel, inclinando la cabeza. No quería dar la explicación completa en frente de Greg. “Eres un poeta, Wirt, sabes lo que eso significa.”

Su corazón martilleó con pesadez. Sabía lo que significaba. Wirt presionó los labios con fuerza, su barbilla estremeciéndose cuando dejó caer la mirada sobre el cuchillo y luego al suelo. Necesitaba no mirar a ninguno de los dos por un minuto. Su respiración rápida y agitada se detuvo un instante, nivelándose pese a la presión contra su pecho. Sintió a Greg apretando su mano, notando la diferencia. No es que solo estuviera molesto.

Le dijo que habría rituales. Sí, por supuesto. Excepto que había omitido una gran e importante parte de ese pequeño fragmento de información. No se sentía precisamente traicionado, pero se acercaba lo bastante como para enojarse por ello. Estaba herido de que no le dijera y asustado de lo que pasaría en caso de que este Hombre Astillado no tuviera una debilidad - porque, honestamente, ¿qué es lo que sabían? - pero el estallido de ira los mantenía a raya. O quizá ayudaban con avivar la flama. Por el momento, no le interesaba reflexionar sobre eso.

“Bueno, ya terminamos aquí, ¿no? Vámonos.” Se las arregló para mantener la voz nivelada, mirándolos sin hacer contacto visual.

Los gemelos se encogieron, Mabel palmeando el hombro de su hermano. “Suerte con esto, hermano,” le susurró y el otro la miró mal. Ella se encogió de hombros y empezó a ir hacia las bicicletas, manteniendo una deliberada distancia entre ella y Wirt. No había creído que el chico supiera cómo enojarse, así que animó a su hermano en silencio, manteniéndose a sí misma fuera de la línea de fuego.

Dipper suspiró. “Mira, no... Todo estará bien.”

“Sí, claro,” dijo Wirt para darle la razón, girando para seguir a Mabel y llevándose a Greg con él, quién solo pudo mirar entre él y Dipper. “Sí tú lo dices.”

“¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo?” Exasperado, Dipper se pasó las manos por el cabello. “Va a tomar algo de investigación, pero puedo resolver esto.”

Wirt se congeló, furioso, pero no volteó a verlo de inmediato. Inhaló despacio, exhalando después para mirar a Greg. Soltó su mano para descansar la mano contra la espalda de su hermano menor para impulsarlo a que siguiera.

“Ve con Mabel,” le dijo, voz engañosamente suave.

Greg miró de nuevo a Dipper. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó, volviendo a ver a Wirt.

“Perfecto. Solo llévate a Jason Funderburker y ve con Mabel.” Wirt esperó a que Greg se alejara unos pasos, a que el niño se volviera a verlos una vez más, luego asintió para indicarle que continuara y volteó a ver a Dipper, la visera de la gorra oscureciendo sus vista. “¿En serio estás preguntándome por qué estoy molesto?”

Por poco, quiso volver a enfrentarse a los hombre bestia. “Sí.”

Wirt inhaló pesadamente y miró hacia otro lado. “No me dijiste lo que esto significaría,” comenzó, entrecerrando los ojos. “Me dijiste que había pequeñas cosas como rituales que tenías que hacer para conseguir respuestas. ¿De verdad piensas que hacer un trato con tu vida como colateral cuenta como _un pequeño ritual_? ¡Porque yo no!”

Se señaló a sí mismo antes de pasar las manos por su cabello, deteniéndose cuando sus dedos desacomodaron la gorra. Se la quitó, muy consciente de lo que le haría a su cabello, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo, y fulminó con la mirada a la gastada figura de pino cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se ponían borrosos. No. Absolutamente no, estaba enfadado. No iba a permitir que su furia fuera sofocada por sus lágrimas.

“No,” admitió Dipper tras un momento. “Pero si no lo hacía, ¿de verdad piensas que habría podido salir de esta? Ahora sabemos su nombre, y no es uno que reconozca, así que ni siquiera estaba cerca. Sé lo importante que es, ¿de acuerdo? Lo sé. No es la primera vez que he arriesgado mi vida por este pueblo, y no es la primera vez que lo he hecho por la gente que me importa.

“Lo siento, Wirt. Siento haberle restado importancia, pero... Lo siento."

“¡Sí, se la quitaste!” Alzó la mirada de la gorra para enfrentarlo directamente. “¡Dijiste que confiabas en mí! ¡No puedes decirme cosas como esa si no es cierto! Entiendo por qué hiciste el trato y entiendo que sientes que tienes que salvar el pueblo y a las personas y todo eso, pero no entiendo por qué me mentiste,” despotricó, intentando hacerle saber su opinión antes de perder la energía, justo como habría perdido el control sobre la decisión de no llorar.

“Cosas como el ritual y el que confías en mí. Perdona si ponerme así es un gran problema para ti, pero es lo que hago aún cuando estar contigo de alguna manera logra tranquilizarme, excepto cuando haces algo como esto y- y si no quieres lidiar con esto, lo entenderé y, ¿por qué no puedes solo decirme eso en lugar de mentir?”

“Lo _siento_ ,” repitió, sintiéndose miserable mientras veía las lágrimas caer. Quería ir con él, acercarlo y sostenerlo hasta que se detuviera, pero no podía moverse. “No siempre llega a ese punto con ellos, ¿sabes? No esperaba- Sus números son más bajos de lo que pensé que serían, y no lo sabía.”

Dipper talló su cara con las manos. “De acuerdo. De acuerdo, sabía que había la posibilidad. Es el último pacto, pero no conocía bien los términos hasta que los dijeron. Y debería haberte dicho. Sé que debí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con confiar en ti. Lo hago, ¿entiendes? Pero no- No soy _bueno_ con eso.”

El énfasis lo hizo pausar, balanceándose entre la ira y la decepción para forzarlo a tomarse un momento y mirarlo entre lágrimas. Dipper parecía tan adolorido como sonaba. Wirt se atragantó en un sollozo, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la gorra.

“¿Por qué no lo hiciste?” le preguntó, luchando por evitar que su voz temblara. “¿Qué puedo hacer para que me digas cosas como esta? Quiero saber. Puede que me alteren, pero quiero estar en la misma página que tú. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo ayudo a que confíes en mí?”

“No lo sé. Yo solo...” No podía hacerlo. Dipper no podía quedarse lejos y ver, así que se acercó a paso rápido y lo acercó con él. “No depende de ti hacer que confíe. Ya lo hago. Conoces mis más grandes secretos, así que no depende de ti. Soy yo, ¿de acuerdo? Olvido cosas como esta. No tengo a personas como tú en mi vida, Wirt. Tengo a Mabel, y ella me sigue la corriente con todo.

“Pero tú no eres como ella, y lo lamento. Lo diré un millón de veces si quieres. Si algo así de lunático vuelve a surgir, lo hablaré contigo.” Acunó el rostro de Wirt, limpiando sus lágrimas. “Esto es mi culpa, por completo mi culpa. Dime qué puedo hacer para compensarte, y lo haré.”

“Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer,” le dijo, sus brazos rodeando a Dipper para aferrarse a él sin preocuparle que no tuviera una camisa. “No tienes que lamentarlo un millón de veces, solo- Se sintió como si decirme no valiera la pena, y no quiero volver a sentirme así. Por eso, solo habla conmigo la próxima ves y eso- eso es todo. Es todo lo que quiero, ¿está bien?”

“Está bien. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir así. Vales demasiado para mí, Wirt. Eres muy importante. Jamás quiero que te sientas menos que eso.” Levantó la cabeza, presionando su frente contra la de él.

Wirt tragó, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto para tomarse un minuto y respirar. “¿Ves? Es difícil no creerte cuando dices cosas como esa. Eres demasiado bueno y perfecto.” Parpadeó para sacarse el resto de las lágrimas, el ardiente desastre de emociones fluyendo de él y dejándolo drenado, derribándole por las subidas y bajadas mientras se dejaba caer contra Dipper. “Y también eres importante para mí. Por si el hecho de que esté así de molesto por el ‘por sangre habrá de romperse’ no fuera prueba suficiente.”

“Lo entiendo.” Dipper lo sostuvo mejor para apoyarlo, frotando su espalda con suavidad. “Quiero decir... Bueno, sí, estaría bastante molesto si fueras tú en la línea en lugar de mí, así que lo entiendo. Pero lo resolveré.”

“Más te vale.” Agachó su cabeza, frotando el rostro contra su cuello un poco antes de que la vergüenza interviniera y le recordara que seguía sin tener puesta una camisa. “Además, cuando volvamos a la cabaña, voy a desinfectar ese corte. No tienes elección.”

Esto lo hizo reír, aliviado de que su furia se hubiera apaciguado, y presionó un beso sobre la cabeza de Wirt. “Tú eres el que es demasiado bueno y perfecto. Andando. Hay que devolverle su robot a McGucket, y después podrás preocuparte por mí, yo me pondré a completar algo de trabajo.” Deslizó su mano no herida con la de Wirt, presionando gentilmente. “No te defraudaré.

\----

Horas más tarde, Dipper continuaba en su habitación. Sus computadoras zumbaban, un segundo pizarrón blanco lleno de notas, y algo de la magnitud de lo que había hecho había empezado a presionar contra sus hombros.

El Hombre Astillado, un hombre que ya no era un hombre y era uno con los árboles, no tenía debilidades conocidas. Ninguna. Cero. No había nada de lo que había encontrado que dijera una forma de detenerlo. El veneno de las astillas que le habían dado su nombre era incurable, comía personas - ¡las comía! - y estaba hecho de árboles y sin embargo, varias fuentes lo citaban como a prueba de fuego.

Un árbol de llamas retardantes. Por dios.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio, cubriendo su rostro con las manos. No podía decirle esto a Wirt, pero no podía no contarle. No después de que había prometido que lo mantendría en la misma página.

Algo se le estaba escapando. El rompecabezas permanecía, para su frustración, incompleto.

“Oye, um...” Wirt le dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta del cuarto antes de asomar la cabeza. “¿Tienes hambre? Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que comiste, creo. A menos de que tengas un almacén secreto de comida aquí arriba.”

“Suficientes criaturas han forzado su entrada como para que sepa que es mejor no almacenar comida en ningún otro lugar salvo la cocina.” No dejó de cubrir su cara, presionando el talón de sus manos con algo de más fuerza contra sus ojos.

Wirt se acercó un poco, observándolo en silencio antes de cruzar la habitación. Se paró detrás de la silla, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de Dipper y tomándose un momento para frotarlos. Presionó los pulgares en movimientos circulares en la base de su nuca, ganando confianza conforme más lo hacía.

“¿Todo bien?” le preguntó.

“Sí. No. A medias, más acercado al no.” Suspiró, bajando las manos y su cabeza cayendo hacia adelante. “Siendo honesto, estoy tratando de averiguar cómo no decirte la verdad y no mentirte al mismo tiempo, y no está funcionando.”

Siguió con su tentativo masaje, haciendo un suave sonido pensativo de comprensión mientras miraba hacia el pizarrón blanco lleno hasta el tope de información. “Escucha, sobre lo que dije antes... Lo dije en serio, sí, pero no quiero que te estreses por ello. No pienses sobre lo que quieres decirme o no justo ahora. Tómate un minuto para relajarte. Solo haz eso por ti.”

“Es estresante porque apesto en esto.” Pero suspiró, cerrando los ojos y tomó una página del libro de Mabel. “No puedo encontrar una debilidad. Ninguna de mis fuentes usuales parece funcionar. Digo, hay muchas cosas sobre el sujeto. Solía ser este mago oscuro, cuyo hechizo fue mal, portales inter-dimensionales fueron abiertos, y ahora es esta impenetrable cosa venenosa.”

“¿Mago? Wow. No esperaba eso. Pensé que solo era una especie de monstruoso demonio árbol. Como La Bestia o algo. Qué mal que el alma de este sujeto no dependa de una linterna que podemos solo apagar.” Wirt pausó para rodear los hombros de Dipper, descansando la barbilla sobre su gorra. “No hay un hechizo para transformar a esta cosa impenetrable y venenosa a un mago oscuro no impenetrable, ¿cierto?”

“Ha vagado desde, creo, 1880, así que... Espera. Espera, espera, espera.” Cogió las manos de Wirt. “ _Espera_.”

“¿Bueno?” Wirt parpadeó, sin duda esperando a que la cabeza y la boca de Dipper se sincronizaran.

“¡Un hechizo!” No quería desprenderse de Wirt, disfrutando la proximidad, pero había algunas cosas en riesgo. Se comprometió, tomándose el tiempo de acercarlo en un beso firme entre incorporarse e ir al pizarrón. “Gideon ha estado controlando esta cosa, ¿no? Al menos en algún nivel. Tuvo que haberlo traído aquí desde la India - ¿mencioné que la última vez que fue visto estaba comiendo elefantes en la India? Qué tan desagradable es - espera, salí de la tangente. Muy bien.”

Dipper garabateó a lo loco en el pizarrón, transfiriendo ideas de uno a otro. “El Hombre Astillado todavía conserva algo de su magia, pero es más como telequinesis y algo de control mental. Gideon tiene eso bloqueado. Él sería capaz de lograr algo así.”

Regresó a su silla, sus dedos volando de inmediato sobre el teclado. “Veamos si libros misteriosos han sido extraviados del museo de Austria - donde el Hombre Astillado nació - ¿fue creado? No lo sé. Cualquiera aplica. Quiero decir, Gideon tiene a un ladrón en la mano. Usa sus recursos, pequeña sabandija, y siempre hacía - ¡ _Sí_! ¡Sí! Yes, con un-”

Volvió a girarse a Wirt, el rostro enrojecido y sus ojos brillando con la emoción de descubrimiento. “¡Dios mío, lo tenemos!”

A pesar de que no era su primera vez viendo la mente de Dipper en acción, Wirt seguía quedando asombrado. Su corazón estaba acelerado al ritmo del suyo, atrapado en su emoción y entendimiento, adorando el adorable encanto iluminando su rostro. Así que lo besó.

Dipper continuaba en la silla, así que había sido bastante fácil inclinar su cabeza hacia abajo y rozar sus labios. No era su primer beso, ni de cerca a este punto, pero era el primero que él había iniciado. Fue corto y leve, pero sirvió para calentar sus mejillas y revolotear su corazón de igual manera.

“Oh.” Con las ideas por completo descarriladas, Dipper parpadeó una vez. Luego una segunda. No sirvió. “Muy bien.”

Wirt se relajó de a poco, encontrando aturdida mirada con timidez. “Eso… ¿Estuvo eso bien? Es que fuiste muy adorable y... Quería...”

“No, estuvo bien. Fue perfecto.” Estiró la mano para agarrar la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. “¿De qué estaba hablando?”

“De cómo lo tienes ahora,” le dijo, sus labios alzándose en suave recordatorio. “Gideon usando sus recursos y controlando al Hombre Astillado.”

“Cierto, eso, sí. De cómo _ambos_ lo tenemos. Ayudaste en gran parte.” Frotó su nuca, su sonrisa expandiéndose. “Así que, los museos no acostumbran a escanear libros completos, pero parece ser que hay un par de páginas en un PDF. Las revisaré después y veré qué sale. Si no funciona, solo tenemos que rastrear a Gideon.”

“Suena a un plan.” Los ojos de Wirt cayeron a sus labios, atraídos a su sonrisa y rozó un beso en su orilla. “Um, entonces... ¿algo más que pueda hacer? Mabel y Greg estaban haciendo bocadillos cuando subí, lo cual es por lo que pregunté si tenías hambre, así que, digo, podría guardarte algo. A menos que se hayan comido todo, pero en ese caso puedo hacerte algo, si quieres. Oh, y querían que preguntara por una noche de película, si has hecho suficiente progreso con el Hombre Astillado y eso...”

Rio ante esto. “Considerando el gran salto de progreso con el que acabas de ayudarme, estoy dispuesto a una noche de película. Y claro que podría comer.” No había estado hambriento cuando miserable, pero ahora su estómago rugía. Definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que comió. “Bajaré contigo, para que mi cerebro pueda reiniciarse.”

“Necesitas cuidar ese cerebro.” Wirt sonrió, retrocediendo para dejar a Dipper salir de su silla. “Le tengo bastante cariño, ¿sabes? Y al resto de ti también.”

“Estoy conmovido de que pongas a mi cerebro en primer lugar.” Envolvió a Wirt en un breve y firme abrazo, y presionó un beso justo debajo de su oreja. “Gracias, en serio. Confiar en ti de verdad ayudó, y eso es... algo muy importante para mí. Así que gracias.”

“No tienes que agradecerme, solo estoy agradecido de que lo hagas, incluso si es duro para ti. Lo entiendo. He tenido mi confianza rota antes y es... es lo peor, en verdad que lo es. Por lo que sé lo importante que es.” Frotó su mano contra la espalda de Dipper, disfrutando el abrazo. “Hablaba en serio cuando dije que eres bastante increíble.”

“Tal como tú, Wirt.” Se echó hacia atrás, uniendo sus frentes después de apartar su gorra. “Confía en mí.”

\----

Después de que un plato de nachos caseros fue exitosamente devorado - con tanto Wirt como Dipper teniendo que alejar a Mabel y a Greg ya que habían tenido su oportunidad para comer y este era el bocadillo de Dipper, Greg, tu ya comiste palomitas y dulce y también Jason Funderburker - Dipper había regresado al ático para empezar a examinar a fondo los archivos PDF del texto perdido del museo. Aunque Wirt apenas había tenido tiempo para extrañarlo, ya que había sido arrastrado por la manga de su suéter después de que haber terminado de limpiar. Mabel estaba en una misión que lo envolvía, parecía ser.

Pasaron por la sala, Wirt alcanzando un vistazo del tío abuelo de los gemelos sentado en su sillón con Greg sentado sobre su regazo, ambos con los ojos pegados a la televisión. No le sorprendió nada que fuera un programa de peleas, los gustos de Stanford Pines haciéndose bastante transparentes durante el tiempo que él y Greg habían pasado en la Cabaña del Misterio. Mientras que las luchas no era algo a lo que quería exponer a Greg, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Además, ayudaba que no entendiera lo qué pasada además de una persona tratando de “tener” a la otra persona.

“¡Tío Stan! ¿Va a golpearlo en la cara?” Le preguntó Greg emocionado, mientras que Wirt suspiraba en su interior.

“Si sabe lo que le conviene, lo hará,” respondió Stan, revolviendo el cabello de Greg ausentemente.

Mabel solo rio al verlos, continuando jalando a Wirt con ella. “De acuerdo, entonces, no sabía qué hacer durante todo el proceso. Hice docenas de bocetos antes de escoger uno. Has sido el que más problemas de ha dado,” le dijo en broma, subiendo a saltos las escaleras.

“¿Lo siento?” Sonrió mientras se dejaba arrastrar a su habitación. “No es intencional. ¿Vas a mostrarme el boceto final que decidiste?” adivinó él.

Ella rio, negando con la cabeza. “¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué haría eso?”

Lo soltó para recoger un suéter doblado con mucho cuidado de la silla de su escritorio y se lo ofreció, ocultando el patrón. Por una vez, su sonrisa era algo tímida, pero esto era importante. Quería que le gustara. Lo necesitaba, y esta era la razón por la que no acostumbraba a hacer suéteres para su familia. No cuestionaba por qué Wirt y Greg se sentían como hermanos para ella, dado a que el sentimiento era uno muy agradable, pero ahora la ponía nerviosa.

Wirt abrió los ojos de sobremanera, su boca formando una pequeña ‘o’ mientras estiraba la mano. “Está... ¿ya lo terminaste?” Preguntó, atónito a la velocidad puesto a que habían estado fuera y dentro de la casa en varias ocasiones durante los pasados dos días.

Era suave contra sus dedos, así que se apresuró a desdoblarlo para verlo a una buena distancia. Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato, sus ojos trazando la sola línea de rojo oscuro y el patrón de arcilla de color amarillo contra el sólido color azul fuerte en la mitad izquierda del suéter. Pequeñas notas de música destacaban contra el color arcilla, añadiendo un sutil toque de personalidad por el que los suéteres de Mabel eran reconocidos, mientras manteniéndose dentro de la zona de confort de Wirt. Le sonrió, girando hacia ella para sostenerlo contra su pecho. Se veía que le quedaría - a quién engañaba, claro que le quedaría.

“Mabel, es perfecto,” le dijo. “Muchísimas gracias, es... ¡Ni siquiera podría me imaginé algo así! Es- es tan yo. Eres increíble.”

La risa que liberó, aliviada y maravillada, la tuvo envolviendo sus brazos con fuera a su alrededor. “¡Pruébatelo!”

Le devolvió el abrazo con un brazo, sujetando el suéter todavía con la otra, antes de dárselo para poder quitarse el que llevaba puesto sobre la cabeza. Los cambiaron y estuvo complacido de encontrar que le quedaba de manera ideal. No era muy flojo ni muy apretado, con el suficiente espacio para sacar el collar de su camisa. Jaló el dobladillo un poco mientras se miraba, luego sostuvo los brazos a sus lados para probar las mangas.

“Entonces. ¿Cómo se ve?” le preguntó.

“Con total y completa imparcialidad, voy a decir que se ve bastante genial. Pero, ¿te gusta? Primero iba a dejar las notas de música en las mangas, pero luego me gustó cómo se veían en el medio del color arcilla también. Fue muy diferente tejer algo sin una enorme imagen en el centro, pero igual puse una aquí.” Le dio una palmada en el pecho, justo sobre su corazón, su sonrisa grande y brillante.

“Así es. De verdad me gusta. Puede ser que sea mi nuevo suéter favorito.” Miro hacia abajo donde lo palmeó, luego jaló el collar para revisar el interior del suéter y de inmediato se sonrojó. “Bien, de acuerdo. Es mi nuevo suéter favorito.”

Cosido en el interior, justo sobre su corazón, había un árbol de pino. Era parecido al pino desgastado de la gorra de Dipper. Wirt alisó el suéter, avergonzado pero encantado igualmente.

“Creí que te gustaría eso.” Ella rio, recargándose contra él. “Sabes, eres muy bueno para él.”

Wirt la miró sin entender, algo inseguro. “¿En serio crees eso?”

“¡Por supuesto! Antes creí que eran lindos juntos, pero luego te enojaste mucho con él, después de lo que pasó con los hombre bestia. No siempre me cuenta todo cuando estamos haciendo algo, o si se mete una idea en la cabeza, y a veces hace las cosas más tontas. Siempre se las arregla para salir de apuros, así que ya no dejo me frustre.

“Alguien necesita sacarlo de eso, y me alegra que seas tú. Nunca confía en nadie - no por completo, es decir. No sabe cómo. Las personas siempre se la han pasado lastimándolo - a veces incluso yo, pero... Necesita de alguien que no le dé la espalda, y no creo que tú lo harás. Así que, definitivamente, eres bueno para él, Wirt.”

Mirando abajo, rozó los dedos donde el pino yacía escondido. “No puedo imaginarme dándole la espalda. Hasta hace poco, ni siquiera pensé que podría enojarme con él, pero eso fue... Fue tan tonto. Es decir, lo hablamos y ahora lo entiendo, y yo... Solo quiero estar ahí para él. ¿Sabes? Sea como pueda. Es... Significa mucho que creas que soy bueno para él, Mabel. Gracias.”

“No creí que hubiera bastantes personas diciéndote que eres bueno para cosas.” Estirando los brazos, le acomodó el cuello de la camisa, alisando la tela, aunque no fuera necesario. Luego se alzó sobre la punta de sus pies para besarlo en la mejilla. “¿Irías por él? No ha pasado mucho tiempo, no en realidad, pero debería bajar. ¡Deberíamos empezar la noche de película! Y quizás encontrar algo menos violento para que Greg vea,” dijo ella en tono de broma.

Él se ruborizó un poco y sonrió. “Sí, seguro. Es probable que para ahora haya terminado de leer esos PDF.”

Wirt le dio un apretón en su brazo, luego tomó su otro suéter con él de camino al ático para guardarlo mientras estaba ahí. En realidad, había estado preocupado sobre qué pensaba Mabel de él habiéndose enojado con Dipper, inseguro de lo que opinaba, pero tener su aprobación, su creencia de que era bueno para su hermano gemelo era como... Bueno, fue algo más que solo un peso fuera de sus hombros.

Golpeó despacio la puerta antes de abrirla, asomándose para ver a Dipper riéndose consigo mismo mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón. Los labios de Wirt se elevaron cuando se dio vuelta para verlo. “Hola, um... Mabel hizo la decisión ejecutiva de empezar nuestra noche de película en unos minutos, y yo la apoyo porque tu tío tiene a Greg viendo a varias personas y objetos peleando uno contra el otro. ¿Estás listo para bajar?” le preguntó, lanzando el suéter sobre su maleta.

“Bueno, estaba-” Dipper miró de Wirt a su pizarrón blanco, arrugando el ceño. Tras un momento, puso la tapadera de su marcador y lo dejó de lado. “Está bien. Sí, cuenta conmigo.”

Wirt ladeó la cabeza, mirando a los borrones sobre el hombro de Dipper. “¿Estás seguro? Es decir, estoy seguro de que puede esperar unos minutos más si estás en medio de algo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“No, puede esperar a mañana. Digo, ya me has ayudado bastante.” Fue a su escritorio, hacia su cámara. “Solo deja apago esto.”

Eso lo hizo alzar una ceja. “¿Ayudarte? ¿Te refieres a las cosas que dije sobre el hechizo? Vamos, todo eso fue obra tuya. Lo habrías averiguado.”

Más que eso, pero vamos, no solo fui yo. Estaba estancado y me sacaste de mi bloqueo.” Sonriendo, Dipper abrió su diario y buscó su pluma. No estaba en su bolsillo y entrecerró los ojos hacia una caja en su escritorio, llena de “plumas para pensar” rotas.

En lugar de eso agarró la pluma de tinta invisible y, no queriendo dejar a Wirt esperando, anotó un número rápido antes de acercarse y trazar el cosido de su suéter. “¿Un producto original de Mabel?”

“Sip.” Wirt lo alisó un poco, su cariño por el suéter evidente. “Y es mi nuevo suéter favorito.”

Rio con soltura, el descubrimiento fresco suavizando el golpe de que seguía sin hallar una debilidad distintiva. Como había temido, las páginas que habían sido escaneadas no habían sido útiles para nada. Enganchó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Wirt, guiando el camino. “Escucha, creo que descubrí algo, y quiero repasarlo contigo. Pero, ¿está bien si esperamos a mañana? ¿Misterios de la tabla por un par de horas?”

Wirt lo miró, un tanto curioso, pero más para revisar cómo iba hasta el momento. “Seguro,” concedió con una sonrisa y encogimiento de hombros. “De igual manera, es probable que sea una buena idea que te tomes un descanso de todo esto durante hoy. Divertirte un poco.” Chocó su cintura con la de él. “Puedes escoger la película. Si Greg no te ha ganado.”

“Si lo hizo, y es terrible, entonces no es tan malo. Solo me da una razón para convencerte de escondernos en la cocina para besarte conmigo.” Le dio un apretón antes de tomar su mano, haciendo que navegar las escaleras fuera más fácil así. “Puede que lo haga de todas formas. Ya veremos”

“Oh.” Sus mejillas se colorearon en lo que entrelazaban sus dedos. “Bueno... si estás tomando votos, que sepas que el mío está en escondernos en la cocina.”

Dipper sonrió, y estuvo contento cuando pasaron la mayor parte de la noche de películas lejos de las películas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** :  
> Wirt furioso es demasiado divertido para escribir. Todo pasivo-agresivo y adorable <3
> 
> Además, sus poemas son igual de divertidos, pero hacerlos toma mucho, mucho tiempo. Disfrútenlo, porque puede que ya no hayan más xD broma, broma. Wirt es un poeta, necesita escribir más poesía todo el tiempo.
> 
> Pero, ¿qué descubrió Dipper? ¿Por qué tenía que esperar hasta mañana? ¿Cómo detendrán al Hombre Astillado? Quién sabe, amigos. Quién sabe... (Pssst, nosotras, porque somos las autoras. Es un hecho.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **N/A** : Prepárense para que sus almas sean destruidas.

Era irritante. No siempre era así, de verdad disfrutaba trabajar en la Cabaña, pero mientras Dipper suplía en la caja registradora para que Wendy pudiera tener un descanso, estaba simplemente irritado. Su mirada escaneó la pequeña multitud, durando con un bufido en el Tío Stan. Tres autobuses de turistas habían detenido sus planes por el día por completo. Antes, resolver el misterio había sido puesto de lado de manera consciente en la noche, pero ahora que era un nuevo día, necesitaba regresar al mismo.

Necesitaba contarle a Wirt con qué había surgido, y a Mabel y a Greg. Pero quería escuchar lo que Wirt pensaba primero.

Así que era definitiva, completamente irritante sentarse ahí y tomar las órdenes y lidiar con el cambio. Al menos no estaba atascado con suplir los estantes como su gemela. Su habilidad con las matemáticas no era tan buena como para una caja registradora apenas funcional, y su afición por dar cosas gratis, la mantenían lejos de ella siempre que el Tío Stan estaba cerca.

Se animó un poco cuando Wirt se asomó, y le hizo señas para que se acercara. No podía hablar sobre Gideon y monstruos mientras estaba detrás de la caja, pero estaba dispuesto a tener algo de compañía.

“Sabes, creo que asustas clientes potenciales. Los miras como si hubieran pateado a tu cachorrito,” le dijo cuando se acercó al mostrador, la sonrisa juguetona fallando un poco al imaginar al pobre, hipotético cachorrito. “Y se lo tendrían bien merecido.”

Su mueca se desvaneció en una sonrisa. “Pues sí. Será porque no quiero estar aquí. Mucho en qué pensar, ¿sabes?”

“Lo sé, y no te culpo.” Wirt se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando los brazos sobre el mostrador. “¿Cuánto tiempo te tienen recluso?”

“Wendy se tomó veinte minutos, así que al menos eso. ¿Terminaste tu libro?”

Wirt negó con una sonrisa afectuosa. “Nah. Greg llegó y quiso jugar a que estábamos en Lo Desconocido. Después, de alguna manera, se volvió una aventura de barcos piratas. Está dibujando un mapa del tesoro y me dio permiso para venir a ver cómo estabas.”

“Bueno, eres el capitán. Qué bueno que te hayan dado permiso para dejar tu propio barco.” Estiró la mano, tomando la de Wirt, porque había pasado mucho tiempo. Solo un par de horas desde que el Tío Stan le había recordado a los gemelos que no habían ayudado en la Cabaña en toda la semana, pero igual era mucho. Había querido ir por Gideon, conseguir el hechizo que necesitaban, y desterrar a un monstruo antes del almuerzo para que pudieran pasar el resto de la tarde siendo adolescentes normales, descubrir a donde iban con esta relación.

Era su último día completo juntos, y estaba dolorosamente consciente del desperdicio que suponía no poder verter todas sus atenciones sobre él. “Para cuando Wendy regrese, Mabel debería haber terminado. Podemos escapar entonces.”

Wirt sonrió y apretó su mano. También estaba demasiado consciente de que era su último día. El texto que había recibido de su mamá, haciéndole saber de sus planes para mañana, era un cruel recordatorio que le desgarraba cada una de las fibras de su corazón. Su mirada cayó sobre sus manos y frotó con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de Dipper. No quería decirle, destrozar este último día y su ánimo por el descubrimiento, pero...

“Me llegó la información para el vuelo de... de mañana. Nuestro vuelo sale a las cuatro en punto, así que nos van a recoger al medio día. Para estar seguros de tener tiempo para llegar a Portland y pasar seguridad y todo eso.”

El agarre de Dipper aumentó. Todavía no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. El verano aún se extendía frente a ellos, y el pensamiento de no pasar cada uno de esos días con Wirt le partió el corazón. Pero sería imposible para Wirt quedarse, sabía eso. Su boleto era redondo y sin reembolso, y su familia ya les había otorgado una extensión de una semana.

Sabía que era imposible, pero igual lo detestaba. “De acuerdo. Um. Bien, sí, es... Eso apesta.” Se frotó la nuca, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. “Veinte minutos,” le prometió, “y saldremos de aquí.”

“Veinte minutos.” Ahora cada minuto contaba, con menos de veinticuatro horas juntos. “Le diré a Greg para que podamos mantener breve nuestra búsqueda de tesoro.”

Como si invocado, la puerta de Solo Empleados se abrió de golpe para revelar al niño. “¡Capitán Wirt! ¡Lo necesitamos en la borda!” Lo llamó Greg, con tetera y rana sobre la cabeza.

“Estaré ahí en un segundo, Greg. Iza el ancla por mí,” respondió Wirt, luego esperó a que Greg asintiera antes de alejarse saltando y le dedicó una dulce, aunque un tanto triste sonrisa a Dipper. “Me necesitan en la borda.”

Dipper lo jaló hacia él, tomándolo de la cintura para acercarlo y juntar sus labios. “Si no podemos escapar en veinte, organiza un escape. Órdenes del Almirante.”

“Me amotinaré contra mí mismo,” Wirt rio, luego lo besó devuelta antes de jalar la visera de la gorra de Dipper hacia abajo y retroceder un paso. Si no ponía distancia ahora, se la pasaría merodeando a su alrededor en el mostrador durante el resto de los veinte minutos. “Nos vemos pronto, almirante.”

“Sí, sí, y más frases navales,” dijo Dipper en broma, subiendo su gorra para sonreírle. “Nos vemos.”

Wirt se despidió con la mano, luego desapareció hacia el resto de la Cabaña del Misterio para embarcarse en una rápida caza de tesoro de veinte minutos. Sería en vano, no tenían un tesoro que encontrar, pero era el viaje lo que contaba, señaló Greg, no el destino. Wirt supuso que eso era aplicaba para su excursión también. Mientras que Gravity Falls, Oregón, había sido su destino, junto con devolver la página del diario y hacerle saber a los gemelos que estaban vivos y todo, los había abierto a un viaje nuevo, que no tenía un final a la vista.

Al menos, así lo creía Wirt. Sí, estarían separados físicamente, pero eso no significaba que todo tenía que terminar. No cuando recién empezaba. ¿Cierto?

\---

El momento en el que Wendy entró, Dipper se esfumó. Estaba en medio de una transacción y dejó a un muy confundido cliente para que manejara la pelirroja, pero tenían un monstruo que derrotar y a un desagradable preadolescente que poner devuelta en prisión. Tenían solo horas que disfrutar - _horas_ \- y necesitaba todas y cada una de ellas.

Mabel se encontró con él en la puerta de Solo Empleados, y Dipper se quedó mirándola a ella y al artefacto en su mano. “¿Qué es eso?”

“Estaba pensando en darle a Greg un garfio volador.”

“Wirt te matará.”

Ella rio. “Estaba pensando en darle a Wirt un garfio volador para que se lo guardara a Greg.”

Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero la dejó ser. Es probable que no fuera necesario en Massachusetts y había una muy buena posibilidad de que Wirt lo “olvidara” cuando se fueran, así que imaginó que no haría daño. Completamente una locura de esa manera en la que solo su hermana podía salir ilesa, pero de igual forma sin hacer daño.

Cuando empujó la puerta, un emocionado, “¡Amigos!” lo puso impaciente. Por mucho que pensara en Soos como su mejor amigo, tenía bastante tiempo para pasar con él. Solo le quedaban horas para pasarlas con su... ¿Qué eran?

Mordió su labio, agachando la cabeza. Habían salido en una cita, si es que pasar el tiempo observando a ninfas jugar en el bosque podía ser llamado así, pero, ¿eso los hacía novios? ¿Wirt se alteraría por la etiqueta? ¿Necesitaban siquiera una, o solo podían ser dos chicos que en serio se gustaban? Aunque eso no extendía mucha exclusividad, y Dipper estaba básicamente, o algo así, perdidamente enamorado de Wirt y le gustaba la idea de mantener esto exclusivo.

¿Pero cómo se supone que lo llamara?

Tan metido como estaba en sus pensamientos, perdió por completo lo que Soos había dicho y que tuvo a Mabel chillando; confundido, la miró. “¡Eso es grandioso!”

“¿Qué es? ¿Qué es grandioso?” Con un mapa del tesoro en una mano y un garfio de papel en la otra, Greg entró al espacio debido al sonido de chillidos felices, con Wirt siguiéndolo a un paso más calmado. “¿Un unicornio mascota?”

Mabel rio, emocionada con la idea. “No. Dipper no quiere ir a buscarlos.”

“Oye, tienes hadas y gente pez. Confórmate.”

Ella rio aún más, girando de vuelta a Soos. “¡Pero estoy muy emocionada, en serio! ¿Va a quedarse?”

“Solo por el fin de semana. Quiere ver el Día del Pionero.”

Dipper iba a estremecerse, pero se detuvo. “Aguarda. ¿Melody va a venir? ¡Qué genial! ¡Eso es grandioso, Soos!”

“¿Quién es Melody?” Preguntó Greg mirando a Soos.

“Oh, whoa, pequeño amigo, ella es como... la chica más genial. Es la mejor.”

“¡Es su novia!” Mabel canturreó, agitando las caderas tras cada sílaba.

“Ohh.” El rostro de Greg se iluminó con entendimiento. “Y ya que vive muy lejos, ¿va a venir a visitarte porque te extraña?”

“Oh, amigo.” Soos rio, algo apenado pero encantado. “Sí. Vive fuera del pueblo. Su familia y su trabajo la llaman, ¿sabes? Pero está bien. Hablamos todo el tiempo y va a venir de visita.”

“Han tenido una relación de larga distancia desde hace unos cuantos años,” aportó Dipper, “pero...” Se detuvo, mirando directo a Wirt. “Hacen que funcione.”

Wirt sonrió al hombre de mantenimiento. “Ya veo, entonces es bueno que sean capaces de pasar tiempo juntos.”

Sintió que lo observaban y volteó para encontrarse con la mirada de Dipper. Preocupado, llevó las manos a su cabeza, para acomodar su cabello fuera de lugar o arreglar lo que fuera que había captado su atención, pero luego hizo una pequeña “o” con la boca al comprender. Larga distancia. Hacerlo funcionar. Dos cosas que estaba a punto de volverse muy importantes muy pronto para ellos dos.

Dipper pasó de estar silenciosamente aturdido a determinado en una fracción de segundo, y estiró el brazo, cogiendo la mano de Wirt para arrastrarlo a su habitación. “¡Soos, hablaremos de esto después! ¡Me alegra que vaya a venir! ¡Nos vemos luego!”

“Oh, pero-” Mabel puso las manos sobre su cintura, pinchándose con el extremo del gancho volador. Miró hacia abajo a Greg y se encogió de hombros, formando una sonrisa. “Ab-tarta.”

Greg le dio un pulgar arriba. “Ab-tarta,” dijo de acuerdo, luego jaló la mano de Mabel. “¿Quieres ayudarme a terminar mi cacería de tesoro mientras esperamos a que dejen de ser tartas?”

Aunque Wirt no estaba sintiéndose mucho como una tarta mientras se le daba poca alternativa de seguir a Dipper al ático. Pero no es que estuviera quejándose, solo intentaba no tropezar y caer por las escaleras como un perdedor. Se aferró a la mano de Dipper y al pasamanos para darse algo de balance cuando casi resbaló.

“¡Whoa! Dipper, no tenemos que correr. Caminar es algo que se hace. Un algo que es muy bueno hacer cuando dos personas con los brazos unidos suben las escaleras.”

“Perdón. Perdona, solo-” Disminuyó el paso, dejando que Wirt se ajustara. “Mira, quiero- Estaba pensando- Espera, sigo pensando esto.”

“De acuerdo. Está bien, toma tu tiempo para pensar en lo que intentas decir.” Wirt apretó su mano. “Creo que lo entiendo. Quieres hablar sobre hacerlo funcionar. Para nosotros.”

“Sí. Es decir, si eso es-” Dipper bufó, murmurando en su mayoría sin sentidos bajo el aliento hasta que pudieron llegar a su cuarto. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla, pausando cuando alcanzó a ver el clarinete recargado contra el sousáfono. El más curioso de los duetos, pero podía funcionar.

Ellos podían funcionar.

Volteó a ver a Wirt, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos solo para volver a sacarlas y usarlas mientras hablaba. “Sé que esto es algo real, realmente enorme para pedir. Sé que lo es aún más el solo pensar en eso. Es decir, hablamos de la gran división que habrá y seguiremos estando en el mismo continente. Y hay una diferencia de tres horas.

“Y... y será difícil. Como, es algo _serio_. Pero tú también lo eres. Eres algo muy serio para mí. Eres muy importante. Pero sé que esta semana ha sido, como, la cosa más loca y no hemos ganado todavía - pero sé que lo haremos. Tengo esta teoría de donde se encuentra Gideon, y- Y me estoy saliendo de la tangente, oh dios, quédate en la tangente.

“Escucha, quiero intentarlo. ¿Al menos? Podemos mandar mensajes. Ser amigos por correspondencia como le dijiste a tus padres. Podemos seguir hablando y eso, es, está bien. Me _gusta_ hablar contigo. Solo quiero que esto - sea como lo quieras llamar, si quieres llamarlo algo - Quiero que funcione. Tú lo vales. Vales la distancia.”

Pasó las manos por su cabello, desacomodando su gorra. La atrapó por reflejo, pero no se la puso de inmediato. “Pero también eres parte de esto, obviamente, así que, si no quieres que funcione, está bien. Bueno, no, sería horrible. Pero lo entenderé. Es... Yo estoy dispuesto, Wirt. Estoy dispuesto a esto, a nosotros, si tú lo estás.”

Las mejillas de Wirt se habían calentado durante el discurso de Dipper, su sonrojo prominente, pero también estaba sonriendo mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies. “¿Terminaste?” le preguntó, solo para estar seguro, habiendo intentado interferir varias ocasiones antes de conformarse con esperar, tomando las palabras que hacían saltar a su corazón y revolotear a su estómago.

“Um. Sí. Creo.”

“De acuerdo, qué bien.” Wirt puso las manos sobre la cintura de Dipper y lo besó, sellando sus labios sonoramente antes de responderle. “Yo- Yo también estoy dispuesto. Quiero esto. Te quiero... a ti.”

Dipper movió su gorra hacia atrás, quitando la visera del camino para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, para que sus dedos pudieran cerrarse entorno su suéter. “¿En serio? No lo digas a menos que sea en serio.”

Wirt agachó la cabeza, juntando sus frentes. “‘Yo nunca vi un rostro tan dulce como aquel que estaba frente a mí. Desde entonces. mi corazón abandonó mi cuerpo y ya nunca retornó.’” Sus labios se curvaron, tímido en su recitación. “Lo digo en serio. Pienso que podemos hacer esto. A este punto estás atrapado conmigo. Eso sí, si tú quieres.”

“Sí, sí quiero.” Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, permaneciendo un momento así. “Lo haremos funcionar.”

“Y mira el lado positivo, piensa sobre lo increíble que será cuando nos volvamos a ver. Después de todo, la ausencia hace crecer el cariño en el corazón. Un poeta dijo eso. Nadie sabe quién con exactitud, pero oye, si funcionó para ellos, podría funcionar para nosotros.”

“Si el cariño creciera más en mi corazón, se abriría de golpe.” Lo besó de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. “Pero el próximo verano, tendremos más de una semana.” Porque dentro de un año seguirían juntos. Dipper se rehusaba a conformarse con menos. No podía dejar ir a Wirt y se estaba dando cuenta de que quizá jamás podría llegar a hacerlo. “Juntaremos dinero o algo para comprar los boletos de avión, pero la próxima vez vamos a tener más tiempo.”

“Tanto pronto cumpla dieciséis, conseguiré un trabajo o algo y ahorraré para venir a verte. Todo el dinero de mi cumpleaños y de Navidad también. Tendremos más tiempo,” dijo completamente de acuerdo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de él para un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Aún no quería perder esto.

“Sigue viendo mis vídeos, Peregrino Poeta. Tú y tres millones de personas me pagan por hacer algo que haría de todas maneras. Por cierto, sigo sin creer que hayas dejado ese tonto comentario. Como. ¿Por qué?” Pero Dipper estaba riendo cuando lo volvió a besar, no necesitando o queriendo una respuesta cuando se sentía tan contento y lleno de esperanza. Podían funcionar. Una mano soltó el suéter para acunar su mejilla, acomodando su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Tenían que funcionar.

La respuesta que recibió vino en un placentero murmuro, cualquier trazo de vergüenza sobre el comentario desapercibido para él mientras se perdía en este momento. Wirt deslizó sus manos bajo el chaleco de Dipper, aferrándose a su camisa para sostenerlo unos minutos más. Cuando sus labios partieron en busca de aire, Wirt frotó su nariz con la de él antes de volver a hablar.

“Deberíamos...” Su bocas chocaron con la otra cuando no se alejó lo suficiente y terminó besándolo de nuevo. “Tus teorías... deberíamos- íbamos a hablar de ellas.”

“Uh-huh. Besos ahora, teorías pueden esperar.” Dipper mordisqueó el labio inferior de Wirt en su lugar, deslizando la lengua sobre su superficie, haciendo bien a sus palabras. Su mano izquierda dejó su mejilla para enredarse en su cabello, determinado a mantenerlo ahí.

“Dipper...” Su aliento se enganchó en lo que besaba impaciente devuelta, tirando de él. Teorías podían esperar por esto, no tenían mucho tiempo para esto. Pero aun así...

Wirt dejó caer la cabeza, rozando sus labios sobre el cuello de Dipper en un intento por evitar que el corazón le saliera del pecho o de que su cabeza diera vueltas mientras conservaba esta cercanía. “El pueblo te necesita,” murmuró contra su piel, ignorando el persistente “ _Yo te necesito_ ” temblando en la punta de sus dedos. “Salva el día y luego podemos hacer más de esto. Lo que quieras hasta que tenga que irme.” Presionó sus labios con firmeza donde el pulso latía más fuerte.

“Eso no es-” No estaba seguro de si ladear la cabeza hacia adelante para detenerlo o dejarlo continuar, eventualmente, Dipper dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro para otorgarle mayor acceso. “No importa qué hagamos siempre y que seamos los dos, ¿sabes?”

“Sí.” Frotó el rostro contra el lado de su cuello. “Siendo honesto, podríamos pasarla sentados en el sillón de tu tío viendo películas terribles y sería feliz. Pero resolver misterios tiene un cierto factor de emoción que contribuye con eso. Y te ves lindo cuando resuelves cosas.”

Su risa vino sin aliento, el color escapando hacia sus mejillas. “Uno más, y luego misterios. ¿De acuerdo? Dame uno más.”

“Dos. Dos es mejor,” Wirt convino, alzando la cabeza para besarlo en medio de la risa.

Su risa se disolvió en un ruidito codicioso del que no se molestó por sentir pena. Dos era mucho, mucho mejor.

Pero tuvo que conformarse con uno, vagamente consciente de que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta y después muy consciente de la voz familiar de su gemela. “Oigan chicos, es- Oh. Whoops.”

Partieron rápido, gracias al sobresalto de Wirt donde tropezó con nada de gracia hacia atrás, sobre la silla del escritorio de Dipper. Por suerte cayó sentado en ella en lugar del suelo. “¡Hola! Sí, um, hola, Mabel. Necesitabas- uh, ¿Necesitabas algo?” le preguntó mientras trataba de componerse, más tumbado que sentado.

Mabel alzó una mano para al menos trata de esconder su júbilo. Entre la mirada fulminante de Dipper y el adorable bochorno de Wirt, no era sencillo. “Hola. ¿Quieren que volvamos después? Podemos hacer eso.”

La mirada de Dipper disminuyó de fuerza cuando su boca peligrosamente se movió a volverse un puchero. “Eres de lo peor.”

Ante eso no pudo detener la risa, y la chica agitó una mano. “¡Perdón!”

“Wirt, ¿volviste a caer sobre tu cara?” Preguntó Greg, saliendo desde atrás de Mabel hacia el cuarto de Dipper.

“No.” Dejó de luchar contra la gravedad y se quedó desplomado sobre la silla de Dipper, en mayor parte porque había rodado un poco y la última cosa que quería era caer en su cara después de su pequeño episodio de pánico.

“¿Caíste perdidamente ena-?”

“¿ _Qué_ necesitas, Greg?” Lo interrumpió Wirt.

“¡Encontramos el tesoro!” declaró con orgullo, dejando a Wirt salirse con la suya. “Y han pasado más de los veinte minutos de los que dijiste que teníamos para jugar, ¿no es hora para empezar a resolver el misterio del misterio?”

“Además, quería tal vez hablar contigo sobre dejar que Greg tenga el gancho volador que ya le di, así que...”

Dipper suspiró, negando con la cabeza, conduciendo su cabeza devuelta al misterio en manos. “Bien, así que, sí, creo que ya he averiguado-”

Las paredes temblaron. La mano de Mabel de inmediato se cerró entorno a la de Greg, Wirt cayó de la silla, y Dipper corrió hacia la ventana para mirar afuera, entrecerrando los ojos cuando no vio nada. Las paredes volvieron a temblar, y la Cabaña se estremeció con la fuerza de algo grande acercándose. Habían esperado demasiado.

Dipper retrocedió. “Muy bien, tenemos que irnos ahora.”

Wirt se apresuró sobre sus pies, yendo hacia el otro lado de Greg y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro. “¿Ir a dónde?” preguntó, preocupación llenando sus ojos.

“Hacia Gideon para detener a esta cosa. Nos llevaremos el carrito, y-” Saltó, todos lo hicieron, cuando algo entró rompiendo la ventana. “¡Abajo!” Dipper gritó mientras algo explotaba y llenaba el cuarto con humo.

Hubo un impacto más ruidoso y, Dipper, tumbado gracias a su proximidad con la bomba de humo, pudo ver entre el borrón por qué. No era el monstruo, cuyos pasos ahora hacían temblar la Cabaña continuamente, y no era Gideon. Eso dejaba solo una opción, y Dipper rodó sobre sus rodillas para incorporarse y embestir contra él. Ningún secuestrador iba a tocar a su hermana.

Un furioso rugido del exterior lo hizo aspirar de sorpresa, y el humo que inhaló lo tuvo tosiendo con fuerza. Fue la suficiente distracción que lo pasara de lado y Mabel estuvo gritando en el siguiente instante. “¡No! ¡Greg!”

Pero ella también tosía, y el golpe que Dipper escuchó hizo que le hirviera la sangre, y las palabras que gritó después lo dispararon sobre sus pies. “¡Devuélvelo!”

No era su hermana, sino el hermano de Wirt. Y no tenía que estar personalmente relacionado a Dipper para que fuera familia, para que arremetiera y embistiera la sombra borrosa. Rodaron, los oídos de Dipper zumbando cuando su cabeza golpeó fuerte contra el muro.

Cuando el hombre se incorporó, Dipper golpeó la parte de atrás de su rodilla para volver a tirarlo. Aunque su garganta ardía y sus ojos estaban llorosos, luchó duro para liberar a Greg. Acercó al niño contra su pecho, dando la vuelta para salir corriendo. Cuando agarraron el collar de su chaleco, soltó un grito ahogado y casi tiró al niño por completo.

Greg se sostuvo de él, aferrado a su camisa como si fuera vital, y el gancho volador que Mabel le había dado le fue arrancado en medio del aire cuando los dos fueron arrastrados afuera por la ventana rota.

Dipper llevó el codo hacia atrás, y hubo una oscura satisfacción al escuchar el crujir de una nariz rompiéndose. Cuando su agarre se aflojó, Dipper levantó el gancho y agradeció sinceramente a Mabel por estar completamente demente cuando se atoró en el marco de la ventana y detuvo su caída.

Y después volvió a gritar porque algo se había aferrado a su pierna. Miró hacia abajo y el aliento se le atoró. El hombre, el criminal, no había caído muy lejos, y el Hombre Astilla bramó peligrosamente. Su cuerpo sin forma era peor así de cerca de lo que había sido mientras huían de él en el bosque, en especial cuando ahora sabía a lo que estaba mirando.

Un mago oscuro que había perdido la cordura en su necesidad por inmortalidad. Sosteniendo sobre su palma - o lo que podría haber sido su palma - el criminal lo jaló. El Hombre Astilla también jaló, sus dedos como ramas rodeando la cintura del criminal. El mismo arrojó su máscara de gas, gruñendo al adolescente, y Dipper miró lejos de él, hacia su habitación y el humo saliendo por la ventana.

Giró a Greg para que el niño no tuviera que mirar sobre su hombro y viera qué los estaba jalando hacia abajo, el brazo asegurándolo por la cintura. “No te preocupes,” jadeó, oprimiendo el botón que los llevaría arriba. No estaba funcionando bien, no con un monstruo y un hombre endurecido por la prisión arrastrándolos, pero mantuvo el dedo ahí hasta que perdió circulación y suaves sonidos de chasquidos zumbó en sus oídos.

La soga, atrapada en el cristal roto y tirada por un sobrenatural, deshilachándose e iba a ceder pronto.

Dipper tuvo solo un segundo para procesar y planear, así que se movió rápido. Cerró su chaleco, asegurando a Greg dentro de la tela antes de que pudiera usar su ahora brazo libre para sacar su diarios paranormal personal. Removió la gorra de su cabeza con más que algo de renuencia, pese a la velocidad en la que se movió, pero no había nada más que ocultara las páginas y necesitaba que el diario permaneciera escondido. Lo dejó caer al suelo, cayendo a salvo dentro de un arbusto.

“Escúchame,” jadeó, tanto los ojos como su garganta ardiéndole por el humo del que habían sido arrastrados. “Acabo de tirar mi diario, ¿bien? Dile a Mabel, y no sueltes esto. _No_ te sueltes, Greg. Puedes hacerlo.” Transfirió su agarre del gancho volador a los temblorosos dedos del niño. “Agárrate fuerte. No te sueltes hasta que Mabel y Wirt vengan. Vas a estar bien.”

Despacio, soltó el gancho, solo para asegurarse de que Greg estaba bien agarrado. Quería explicar más. Quería pasar un mensaje a su hermana y a Wirt que fuera más fácil de entender. Pero el agarre de Greg se estaba deslizando, tratando de sostenerlos a ambos.

Con una temblorosa exhalación, Dipper desabrochó su chaleco, liberando al niño y dejándose ser llevado. Si era entre él o ellos, siempre los escogería a ellos. Vio las cabeza de Wirt y Mabel asomarse por la ventana justo cuando fue envuelto por las espinosas manos del Hombre Astillado y el carnoso puño del criminar se estrelló contra el lado de su cabeza.

“¡Dipper!” Mabel gritó, más que lista a saltar por la ventana si eso significaba que podría salvarlo, pero su mirada cayó a donde Greg y agarró la soga deshaciéndose con un sonido desesperado. “¡Aguanta, bebé! ¡Te tengo! ¡Wirt, ayúdame!”

“¡Greg! ¡Greg, no te sueltes!” estaba gritando a su hermano, tomando un buen control de la soga y jalando tan rápido como pudo, su mirada yendo del rostro conmocionado y pálido de Greg al monstruo bajo ellos.

Acababa de llevarse a Dipper, encapsulándolo dentro de sus astillada extremidad parecida a un árbol y Wirt solo pudo alcanzar a ver su forma inconsciente. Necesitaba bajar ahí, necesitaba ayudarlo. No era la primera vez que estaba dispuesto a hacerse camino a través de un árbol para salvar a alguien que amaba. Peor con Greg colgando precariamente sobre el peligro...

“Te tengo,” jadeó, cuando Greg estuvo lejos de los fragmentos de vidrio y lo envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos mientras temblaba. “Te tengo, estás bien. ¡Dipper! _Dipper_ \- ¡tenemos que ir por él! ¿Qué hacemos?”

Mabel sacudió la cabeza, presionando los labios mientras su cabeza daba vueltas. No eran tan lista como su hermano, no académicamente, pero podía pensar en el momento. Miró fuera de la ventana, buscando opciones, y su aliento regresó a sus pulmones antes de que tacleara a Wirt hacia un lado y de nuevo dentro del humo.

Sobre sus cabezas, estacas de madera y ramas volaron para perforar las paredes. Varios se empalaron al costado de la Cabaña y las paredes volvieron a temblar. Para cuando Mabel regresó a la ventana, el monstruo ya no estaba - y se había llevado a su hermano con él. “¡No!” lamentó ella. “No, Dipper- ¡ _No_!”

Acunando a Greg protectoramente, Wirt se reunió con ella frente a la ventana. Su estómago se revolvió con violencia y sus rodillas amenazaron con rendirse. “Dipper,” su aliento se atoró, batallando con respirar mientras el espacio vacío en el que había estado parecía crecer y abarcar todo. “No, no. No, esto no está pasando. Esto no está pasando.”

“¡Niños! ¿Qué demonios-? ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?”

Un soplador de hojas ahogó las protestas del Tío Stan - ¿Por qué no le habían contado sobre un monstruo gigante de madera para que lo replicara para los turistas? ¿Por qué estaban parados en medio del humo como un montón de cabezotas? ¿Porqué-?

“¿Dónde está Dipper?” demandó saber, el cuarto limpio del humo, y Mabel cayó de rodillas.

Se deslizó por el suelo, rodeado de cristal roto y quiso llorar. ¿Dónde _estaba_ Dipper? Presionó la esquina de sus palmas contra sus ojos, una directa imitación del gesto de su gemelo. No, no era la supuesta inteligente del dúo, pero podía y salvaría a su hermano a cualquier costo.

“Gideon lo tiene,” respondió con voz temblorosa, pero se tragó las lágrimas y pensó. “Lo encontraremos, Tío Stan.”

En el espacio de silencio, el mayor apretó la mandíbula. “Levántate del suelo antes de que cortes,” le gruñó, labios apretados mientras mirada al par de hermanos. Su mirada perdió la dureza, inconsciente, porque los dos lucían aterrorizados. “Estará bien. Dipper puede cuidarse solo, y ese pequeño idiota de Gideon es nada.”

Mabel lo miró con una leve sonrisa. “Gracias, Tío Stan.”

Aclarando su garganta, hizo a un lado el soplador de hojas. “Tengo que ir por Wendy y Soos para limpiar la tienda.” Mientras daba la vuelta para irse, empezó a quejarse, sus pasos y voz desvaneciéndose en lo que bajaba las escaleras. “Monstruos gigantes que tiran mi mercancía al suelo y asustan clientes- ¿qué con eso?”

Mabel no se incorporó de inmediato, todavía temblorosa. “Muy bien, Dipper dijo que sabía dónde estaba Gideon. ¿No?” Miró a Wirt, rostro pálido y ojos muy abiertos. “¿Te dijo dónde?”

“No- No, no lo hizo, es-”

Estaban besándose. Habían estado actuando como si todo estuviera bien con el mundo y se besaban como si no hubiera un monstruo afuera tras ellos. Wirt se dejó caer contra la pared, todavía agarrando a Greg - quién había sido arrebatado de él y Mabel, había tenido su brazo en la mano y después ya no, arrastrado hacia el humo - y sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, sintiendo el horror asentarse- Dipper tenía algo que decirle. Iba a decirle donde iban a ir y por su culpa ahora no tenían idea alguna. Debió haber presionado por más información, debería haber mantenido a Dipper enfocado porque ahora Dipper no estaba aquí y estaba herido y, ¿por qué no se había esforzado más?

“Iba a hacerlo. Iba a decirme y después nos-” Su voz se rompió y sintió a Greg frotar su espalda en un intento por consolarlo. “No sé dónde está.”

“Dejó caer su libro,” finalmente dijo Greg, suave y vacilante. “Lo puso en su gorra y lo dejó caer en un arbusto. Quería que lo encontraras, Mabel.0

Ella dejó salir un suave sonido y se apresuró sobre sus pies, sisean apenas cuando su rodilla se raspó con el vidrio, pero ahora tenía una misión. “¡Genial! Que- quédense aquí. Mira al pizarrón. Ves si llegó a escribir algo, ¿de acuerdo?”

“De acuerdo,” respondió Wirt, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeño cuando giró a ver la escritura de Dipper, la mera cantidad de notas manchando el pizarrón blanco. “Muy bien.”

Había flechas y círculos con cosas borrosas por la prisa. Pero había esperanza. Si Dipper quería que Mabel encontrara su diario, entonces eso significaba que tenía algo que los ayudaría, ¿cierto? Se aferró a eso, aun cuando no podía distinguir el tren de pensamiento de Dipper. Parecía haber estado dirigiéndose a una dirección antes de verterse a otra completamente diferente.

“¿Wirt?” Greg también estaba mirando al pizarrón. “Perdón por-”

“No es tu culpa,” le dijo Wirt sin vacilar, nada dispuesto a escucharlo terminar esa oración. “No lo es, y vamos a encontrarlo y todo estará bien.”

Greg estuvo callado por un minuto, después dijo, “Bien.”

\---

Cuando Dipper despertó, se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy rápidamente - su cabeza _dolía_ y no podía mover sus manos. La tercer cosa que notó fue una muy violenta demostración de por qué su cabeza le dolía tanto. Con las manos agarrando su flequillo, Gideon estampó la cabeza de Dipper contra el poste en el que estaba amarrado. Gritó, todavía demasiado fuera de sí para contener el ruido lastimero, y el adolescente más joven se rio.

Gideon retrocedió, la cabeza ladeada para poder mirar bajo su nariz a Dipper. “Quería. A. Ése. ¡Niño!” gritó, estampando el pie sobre el piso como un chiquillo petulante. Dipper hizo un gesto de dolor cuando una palma furiosa le golpeó en la mejilla. “¡ _Siempre_ estás metiéndote en mi camino! ¡ _Siempre_ estás metiendo la nariz donde no pertenece!

“¡Y tú!” gritó más chillón, girando de golpe hacia el enorme hombre en la esquina. Dipper intentó estar furioso con él y en mayor parte lo logró, pero el hombre estaba temblando. La mirada del adolescente volvió a Gideon, viéndolo sacar el arma borra-memoria del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje. “¡Te dije que interferiría! Te dije que solo quería a la pequeña molestia que había robado el corazón de mi reina, y-”

Dipper se enfureció. “Mabel no es tu reina, Gideon.”

“¡Tú silencio!” chilló, su voz estridente mientras el dorso de su mano conectaba contra piel. Sangre goteó de la nariz de Dipper, quién partió los labios para poder respirar, y miró con ojos entrecerrados al denominado niño psíquico cuando empezó a caminar. Murmuraba para sí mismo, mirando de arriba a abajo, y por la manera en la que el convicto hacía lo mismo, Dipper sabía que esta no era la primera vez que había sido sometido a ese rayo.

Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba, lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba, es que esta vez fuera la última.

Gideon alzó el arma y disparó. Al principio, bueno, nada pareció pasar. El hombre abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no se formaban. Lo que salió fue un jadeo, un ruido de sorpresa. Arañó su garganta, luego movió las manos sin objetivo frente a él. Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos y Dipper tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando el masivo criminal colapsó sobre el piso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra el movimiento retorcido que podía ver por el rabillo del ojo, y deseó que pudiera apagar sus oídos de los horribles sonidos que hacía.

Gideon tomó un puñado de su cabello y jaló, dejando a Dipper sin otra opción que mirar. Sobre el teclado estaba la simple palabra, “respirar”, y el propio aire de Dipper se estremeció. Debería ser imposible. Nadie podía _olvidar_ un proceso tan natural como respirar, y aun así...

Dipper miró hacia él y su propio corazón pareció detenerse porque el hombre estaba mirándolo. Con grandes ojos vidriosos saliendo de su cabeza. Su piel se tenía poco a poco de azul por la falta de oxígeno. Y estaba mirando directo a Dipper. No podía apartar la mirada, su propia respiración salía desgarradora y ahogada. Movió las manos inútilmente, jalando con desesperación contra las ataduras porque no podía quedarse sentado. No podía solo mirar. Tenía que ayudar, de alguna forma, no importaba que el hombre fuera un criminal. Dipper no podía verlo morir, y aun así no podía apartar los ojos porque este hombre moribundo lo estaba _mirando_.

Los movimientos en la esquina cesaron. Incluso cuando perdió la conciencia, sus pulmones no se llenaron ni desecharon el aire. Su mente, una misteriosa y ultimada fuerza, había sido comprometida, que incluso el concepto de requerir oxígeno por supervivencia fue arrasado, dejándolo muerto en el piso. Dipper sollozó, apartando la mirada de los ojos sin vida y miró a Gideon.

El muchacho formó una sonrisa, y supo que lo había subestimado en gran medida esta vez. Parado ahí, mirando a un cuerpo que lentamente dejaba de moverse con gran fascinación, este no era el Gideon que había conocido. “Está bien,” susurró. “Está bien. Ya no lo necesitaba. Obtuve lo que buscaba. Voy a obtener lo que busco.”

Volvió a abandonar a Dipper, caminando de un lado a otro y mascullando bajo su aliento. “¿Qué te pasó?” dejó escapar, curiosidad dominándolo, imposible de contener. Y, cuánto más tuviera a Gideon hablando, más tiempo les daría a los otros para llegar ahí. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿de verdad los quería aquí? Su mirada regresó al convicto, luego la apartó y tragó duro. Greg, sobre todo, no debería ver eso.

“¿Qué me pasó?” Repitió Gideon. “¡¿Que qué me pasó a _mí_?! Oh, te lo diré, Pines. ¡Un año! ¡Un año sólido de confinamiento solitario es lo que me pasó! ¿Tienes idea lo que es estar sol con tus pensamientos, chico? ¿Sabes lo que es no ver, escuchar, o incluso oler a otra persona? ¡Mi comida era servida por un agujero negro en la maldita pared!” Estrelló el puño justo sobre la cabeza de Dipper. “Cosas pasan cuando estás a solas con tus pensamientos, con todas las decisiones que has tomado en tu vida.

“Y empecé a darme cuenta de que he hecho todo mal. Enfoqué mi atención en todas las cosas equivocadas. En los diarios e impresionar a Mabel. Ahora, Mabel sigue siendo mi chica número uno, pero puede que no se vea tan linda después de que haya terminado de castigarla por sus transgresiones. ¡Pero puedes tener esos diarios! ¡Salí y encontré mi propio monstruo! Fue a rastrear mi propio misterio, ¡y no tuve que quedarme confinado en este valle para hacerlo!

“¡Fui al extranjero, chico, y traje esto!” Sacó un libro, y el corazón de Dipper se agitó. Había estado en lo correcto. La manera de salvarlos a todos, de deshacerse del monstruo, se encontraba ahí. Tenían que estar. Una nueva determinación surgió en él, y comenzó a mover sus muñecas un poco. Sus movimientos desesperados habían ayudado, pero ahora lo hacía con la verdadera intención liberarse. Solo tenía que escapar, y podría obtenerlo. Y después saldría. Lo demás no necesitaban ver esto, escuchar esto, y podría y se liberaría de estas ataduras.

“¡Incluso tiene un hechizo que tienes que usar para desterrar a la criatura de esta tierra!” Continuó Gideon. “¿Quieres leerlo, Dipper? Va a destruir este pueblo esta noche, ¿sabes? Lo tengo todo planeado. Puede que ahora mismo esté dejando el bosque para darse un festín con las personas por las que anhela. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Debería darte esto para que sepas lo sencillo que habría sido que ganaras? ¿Quieres un misterio más resuelto para antes de que te haga callar como hice con ese animal en la esquina?”

Su respuesta fue una temblorosa exhalación, y Gideon rio, arrancando la página del libro. “¡Qué mal, Pines!” Sacudió la página sobre la cabeza de Dipper, y el castaño observó cómo sacaba una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo. Se encogió por instinto cuando la abrió, pero el corte fue rápido, con el peligroso filo de la navaja, y el papel floto hasta el regazo de Dipper.

Gideon dio un paso atrás, sosteniendo una sola tira en el aire para mostrársela. “Esta es la última línea del hechizo completo. Esto es todo, y no hay otra copia por la que puedas buscar y tener a tiempo para salvar a tu precioso y pequeño pueblo. Cuando sea mañana, ¡Gravity Falls será un error del pasado!” Hizo bola la delgada línea de pale y la lanzó al fuego.

Dipper miró con ojos amplios e indefensos como su salvación se convertía en cenizas. Pero podía resolverlo, ¿no? No podía ser tan difícil. Era una línea. Pero cuando sus ojos cayeron, estaban desenfocados y algo vidriosos. Oh, dios, estaba tan mareado. El dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza era casi insoportable, incluso después de que la levantara. El mareo permaneció, y empezó a ser consciente de la humedad de su nuca. Dios.

Cuando Gideon caminó hacia él, el cuerpo de Dipper se tensó. Sin importar qué tantos monstruos hubiera visto a través de los años, jamás había tenido tanto miedo en su vida. Esto no era algo que podía resolver con sus diarios. No era algo que podía estudiar y resolver como un rompecabezas antes de alcanzar una solución.

Esto era demencia. Esto era locura. Definiciones podían ser escritas sobre esto, pero ver a Gideon Alegría descender ante sus ojos era algo que Dipper nunca podría olvidar por completo porque esto era impredecible. No seguía las líneas de lógica por las que intentaba regir su vida.

Se removió cuando Gideon a horcajadas sobre él, sus muñecas luchando contra los fuertes nudos de una soga en un intento desesperado por alejarse. Solo podía esperar fundirse contra el poste detrás de él cuando la cuchilla de Gideon hizo su segunda aparición. Pero esta vez, la cuchilla fue presionada contra su cuello hasta que una sola de sangre fluyó. “Ahora, hagamos de esto un poco más-”

Se detuvo, pero Dipper no lo cuestionó hasta que Gideon dejó salir un sonido fascinado y apartó su flequillo. Los ojos de Dipper se agrandaron, puro y absoluto pánico disparándose por su columna. “¡Aléjate de encima!” le gritó, pálido y olvidando sus cuidadosos intentos de escapar en favor de corcovear desesperado. “¡Quítate!”

“¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿No es esto lo más adorable?” Gideon dijo con ternura y miró con sus grandes y vacíos ojos a Dipper. “Está algo borroso, pero creo reconocer lo qué es exactamente. La Osa _menor_ ,” se burló. “¿Por qué siempre cubres esto, Pines? Es tan adorable.”

Su marca de nacimiento. Era su más grande inseguridad, su mayor debilidad. Temblando ahora, Dipper sacudió la cabeza. “P-para.”

“No no, Dipper, todavía no he terminado contigo. Y ahora con este gran descubrimiento, ¡tengo más que disfrutar! Solo iba a matarte, ¡pero esto parece ser más divertido! ¿Por qué no oscurecemos un poco esta marca tuya, quieres? No hay necesidad de ocultarte, Dipper Pines. Pronto el mundo te olvidará, pero, ¿por qué no irte con estilo?”

Empujó el flequillo de Dipper contra el poste, sujetándolo mientras alzaba la navaja. Cuando el adolescente se dio cuenta de qué intentaba hacer, consiguió liberar una mano para empujarlo lejos de él. Gideon cayó hacia atrás, pero se recuperó con suficiente velocidad que Dipper no pudo avanzar más. Mareado como estaba, dudaba que presentara una gran resistencia.

Gideon agarró su flequillo, estrellando su cabeza contra el poste con mucha más fuerza. La visión de Dipper vio manchas y se borró. “N-no,” tartamudeó, y su mundo se volvió oscuro al tiempo que el filo se enterró contra su piel, invadiéndolo un dolor abrasador.

\---

En la Cabaña, Mabel pasó las páginas del diario con desesperación. La única razón por la que su hermano lo hubiera dejado fue porque contenía una pista. No era tan buena resolviendo pistas como él, pero podía arreglárselas solas en un apuro. Y, más importante, conocía a su gemelo mejor que nadie.

Sentada en su silla de escritorio, su recién vendada rodilla rebotaba al tiempo con su rápido corazón. “¡Aquí!” gritó. “Veamos. Notas de las posible localización de Gideon, blahblahblah, Dipper, ¿a dónde te llevó?”

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior en lo que deslizaba el dedo por la página y se daba cuenta de cada lugar de la lista que Dipper había escrito estaba tachado. “No,” exhaló.

“Aunque dijo que sabía dónde se estaba ocultando.” Wirt se cernió a su lado, una mano sobre el escritorio, mientras que Greg se paraba del otro lado, tratando de mirar también el diario. “ _Ayer_ se le ocurrió algo. ¿Por qué no lo escribió? ¿Por qué no-?”

Se interrumpió, mirando fijamente a la página. No cambiaba el hecho de que el resto había sido tachado, que este haya sido el único lugar de su diario donde había escrito lugares potenciales. Lo abrió, hizo una lista, escribió una nota en la lista mientras le agradecía por sacarlo del atolladero.

“Sí lo escribió. Lo vi hacerlo. Sé que lo vi.” Wirt arrugó el entrecejo, levantando la mirada para escanear el escritorio de Dipper para caer sobre la colección de plumas, hojeándolas hasta que encontró la que era diferente del resto y cayó en cuenta. “Necesitamos una luz negra. ¿Dónde las guarda?”

Mabel deslizó la silla hacia atrás, abriendo de golpe uno de los cajones. “En todas partes,” respondió ella, sacando una del montón, y encendiéndola. El ruido que produjo fue de puro alivio, aunque no era una dirección, sabía lo que significaba el código.

_Gid-HA V#3!!_

“Hizo un vídeo. Dios mío, estaba grabándose hablando solo otra vez. Oh dios.” Volvió a meter la silla, moviendo el ratón para encender una de las computadoras. “¡Wirt, eres brillante!”

“Oh dios,” dijo él exhalando, agarrando su cabello mientras veía la pantalla cargar. “Apagó la cámara mientras estaba hablando con él, ¿por qué no pensé en eso?”

“Pensaste en la luz negra,” aportó Greg. “Nos dejó montones de pistas para ayudarnos si necesitábamos algo, o si se nos olvidaba.”

“Sí, eso hizo. Ese torpe.” Escribió la contraseña rápidamente en su computadora, incrédula al mensaje de error que surgió. Volvió a escribirla, con cuidado de que cada número y letra mayúscula fuera precisa, e hizo un ruido de angustia cuando el mensaje de error volvió a salir.

“Dipper, no, ¿por qué cambiarías tu contraseña? Solo cambias tu contraseña cuando-” Miró a Wirt, sus ojos abriéndose de sobremanera. “¡Ti! Tiene que ser algo sobre ti. ¿Cuáles son las cosas que Dipper asocia contigo?” Escribió tres palabras tratando de adivinar, haciendo un gesto cuando el mensaje de error final surgió. Última oportunidad, se dio cuenta, antes de que las computadora de Dipper bloqueara el resto. “No, no... ¡Dipper, serás tonto!”

“¿Por qué conmigo?” Jaló su cabello con fuerza, los ojos abiertos con pánico. “Acabo de llegar, ¿cómo es que decidió cambiar su contraseña? Dios mío, Dipper, ¿ _por qué_?”

“Porque de verdad le gustas y haces que sonría y le escribiste un poema y eres importante para él, Wirt, ¡tienes que pensar en la contraseña!” Le dijo Greg, su optimismo trémulo en medio de toda la preocupación, pero igual de presente. “¡Eres el Peregrino!”

Wirt tembló cuando encontró la mirada de su hermano, tras lo que presionó las palmas contra sus ojos. Muy bien, muy bien. Tenía que pensar. Tenían un intento más. Si Dipper cambió su contraseña por él, ¿cuál escogería? ¿Qué asociaría con él? Esforzándose en buscar en sus memorias de todo lo que habían hablado en la duración de la semana, una captó su atención como resultado de las palabras de Greg resonando en sus oídos.

_“Quédate con Peregrino Poeta. Te sienta bien.”_

¿Podría ser eso? Wirt bajó las manos y apretó sus labios. Hizo sonreír a Dipper, cuando se dio cuenta de que ese había sido su nombre de usuario y que ese estúpido comentario había sido suyo. El mejor y peor comentario de la vida. Técnicamente, fue la primera cosa que le dijo después de salir de Lo Desconocido.

Pero, ¿sería esa su contraseña? ¿Para una de sus computadoras, algo tan importante para él, conteniendo todo tipo de cosas importantes? Puede que también fuera alguien importante para él, pero ¿hacer que su nombre de usuario sea lo que se interpone entre el mundo exterior y el tesoro digital de Dipper?

No obstante, nada más parecía resonar más que eso. Wirt se encontró con la mirada de Mabel e intentó sentirse tan confiado en este como fuera posible, porque era su última oportunidad. “Intenta ‘Peregrino Poeta’. Dos palabras, ambas con letra mayúscula,” le dijo.

Sus manos temblaban mientras golpeaba las teclas, pero vaciló sobre el botón de aceptar. Miró a Wirt, luego a Greg. Su pequeño y redondo rostro estaba tan ansioso como determinado, seguro de las palabras de su hermano mayor. Los nervios de Wirt eran obvios, las esquinas de su boca contraídas. Y aun así, luciendo igual de determinado.

Por lo que oprimió aceptar, y lanzó las manos al aire con gran regocijo cuando el fondo de escritorio apareció. “¡ _Wirt_!” gritó con alegría, contenta ahora cuando se lanzó al ratón y navegó por las carpetas de su hermano.

Vídeos, Enemigos, Registros, Gideon-Hombre Astillado.

Había tres vídeos en la carpeta y Mabel hizo doble clic en el tercer vídeo para reproducirlo, rezando la respuesta correcta, y exhaló un suspiro de silencioso temor cuando vio el rostro de su hermano en la pantalla. Con la lengua entre los dientes, ajustó la cámara y dio un paso atrás, estirando las manos en caso de que se balanceara.

“De acuerdo.” Pareciendo satisfecho, empezó a caminar. “De acuerdo,” repitió. “Los PDF no funcionaron, claro, entonces... Escondrijos. Escondrijos, escondrijos, escondrijos - ¿dónde puede esconderse? Su vieja casa ya no está, la tienda tiene tiempo de _desaparecida_. Cada una de las otras ideas han sido basura.”

Volteó lejos de la cámara, removiendo su gorra para pasar las manos por el cabello. Incluso en una grabación que no tenía intención de mostrar a nadie, mantenía oculta su marca de nacimiento. “¿Dónde te ocultas, pequeña sabandija?”

Mabel adelantó el vídeo, esperando por la seña indicadora de descubrimiento en el lenguaje corporal de su gemelo. Tenía que haber algo. ¿Por qué otra cosa habría escrito el código de este vídeo, dejándolo para que lo hallaran? En un punto, se pasó la escena de él mordiendo su pluma con suficiente fuerza para romperla y eso la hizo subir la comisura de sus labios un poco. Eso explicaba la tinta invisible que había usado.

Casi al final, soltó un gritillo y le regresó. Dipper había cambiado a la silla frente a su computadora, los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio, mientras lanzaba una pelota de béisbol al aire. Deslizó los pies al piso, tirando su diario en el proceso, y suspiró, agachándose para recogerlo. Se detuvo, ojos sobre la página en la que había caído, y surgió de la silla con un ruido de triunfo.

“Espera. ¡Espera! ¡Dios! ¡Espera! ¡Eso es! Eso- Cielos, tiene sentido.” Golpeó la página con el dorso de la mano. “Hombre, Wirt, estás abajo y sigues ayudándome. Muy bien. Muy bien, claro. ¡La Sociedad del Ojo Cegado! ¡Por supuesto que ahí está! Completamente aislado ya que borramos la memoria de todos sobre el lugar, y tiene todo lo que pueda necesitar.”

Dipper fue hacia su pizarrón blanco y empezó a dibujar líneas conectando puntos, balbuceando para sus adentros. “Atacar el lugar de McGucket no era una distracción, era una pista. El restaurante fue la distracción. Querías lo planos para el rayo, ¿no es así, sabandija? Dios, Wirt, ¡tuviste razón hace cinco _días_!”

Rio y empezó a escribir su conclusión en la tabla, cuando fue distraído. Fuera de cámara, el adolescente al que había estado alabando pese a su ausencia pudo ser oído. “Hola, um... Mabel hizo la decisión ejecutiva de empezar nuestra noche de película en unos minutos, y yo la apoyo porque tu tío tiene a Greg viendo a varias personas y objetos peleando uno contra el otro. ¿Estás listo para bajar?”

“Bueno, estaba-” Dipper miró a Wirt sobre su hombro, luego devuelta a su pizarrón blanco, arrugando el ceño mientras intentaba escoger entre su más reciente descubrimiento y no decepcionarlos. Fue claro cuál decisión tomó cuando le puso la tapadera a su marcador y lo dejó de lado. “Está bien. Sí, cuenta conmigo.”

“¿Estás seguro? Es decir, estoy seguro de que puede esperar unos minutos más si estás en medio de algo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“No, puede esperar a mañana. Digo, ya me has ayudado bastante,” respondió Dipper, las palabras que habían confundido a Wirt en el momento siendo más claras. “Solo deja apago esto,” continuó, y el vídeo terminó cuando su mano se acercó a la cámara.

“Lo supo _ayer_ ,” murmuró Wirt, apretando los muchos mientras miraba directo al pequeño icono de reproducir de nuevo que apareció sobre el reproductor de vídeo. Si no hubiera camino entonces, si no lo hubiese distraído, esto podría haber terminado y Dipper estaría a _salvo_. Un ruido de frustración vibró desde su garganta y tuvo que mirar lejos de la computadora. No podía sospesar sobre eso ahora. No era el momento.

“De acuerdo. Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Si usamos el carrito de golf, ¿qué tan rápido podemos llegar ahí?”

“Cinco minutos. Está en el museo, en el sótano.” Mabel se incorporó de un salto, poniendo la computadora en suspensión antes de volverse a tomar a ambos de las manos. “Vayamos a salvarlo.” Agarró la gorra de pino para ponerlo sobre su cabeza, pero terminó por asegurarla sobre la de Wirt.

Él asintió, su determinación opacando todo lo demás. “Vamos a recuperarlo.” Todo esto iba a terminar hoy. Los Mejores Amigos Misterio iban a encargarse de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/T** : ¡Casi una semana! Creo. Pero que sepan que así como se sienten tras leer este capítulo, yo lo sentí como el doble al releer esto como ocho veces durante revisiones y, pues, porque me anduve releyendo toda la serie. ¡Ja! ¡Ya casi acabamos con esta segunda parte!


	14. Chapter 14

Mientras que Mabel no tenía un genuino interés en aprender cómo conducir, era más que capaz de arreglárselas con el Carrito del Misterio. Mientras no tan dada a la velocidad como su gemelo, igual llegaron al museo en cinco minutos. “¿Todos bien?” preguntó, girando la llave y removiéndola de la ignición.

“¡Súper bien!” Greg afirmó desde la seguridad del regazo de Wirt.

El mayor desabrochó su cinturón y estuvo fuera del carrito y dejando a Greg en el suelo segundos después de que se detuvieron. “Sí, bien,” dijo de acuerdo, aunque estaba distraído por su rápido escaneo del edificio, pero no lo suficiente como para no tomar la mano de Greg. “No crees que tenga, como, cámaras secretas plantadas en todas partes y esté observando cada movimiento y calculando alguna especie de trampa que recaiga sobre nosotros tan pronto lleguemos adentro, ¿o sí?”

“Puede que sí,” respondió Mabel con honestidad, pero eso no la detuvo de montar las escaleras. Dipper estaba ahí dentro, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Mientras que eso era lo que importaba para Wirt también, si algo fuera a pasarles en su camino a salvarlo, entonces la situación de Dipper ciertamente no mejoraría. De igual forma, él y Greg corrieron escaleras arriba tras ella. La recompensa de salvarlo en definitiva superaba los riesgos.

Se apresuraron por las puertas de entrada y Wirt se sorprendió de encontrar a personas haciendo uso del museo, una de ellas paradas en frente del escritorio que cobraba por la admisión, todas pendientes de sus asuntos como si no hubiera un niño demoniaco y mente maestra al acecho en el sótano con un monstruo árbol, un convicto fugitivo, y un adolescente inconsciente. Todo lucía por completo ordinario, y su pecho se comprimió porque, ¿qué pasa si se habían _equivocado_?

“¡Tres boletos para ver el museo!” Greg apuntó al empleado de admisiones, el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas infladas mientras reunía toda la autoridad que poseía. “¡Por favor!”

“Oh, ¿no eres adorable? Quisieras un globo para acompañar-”

“¡Boletos! ¡Los globos pueden esperar, señorita!”

“Oh. Bueno, serán-”

“¡Conserve el cambio!” Wirt apenas vislumbro un vistazo del cartel dictando los precios de los boletos y lanzar un billete de veinte sobre el mostrador antes de agarrar los boletos ofrecidos y apresurarse al interior del museo.

“¡Pero los niños entran gratis!” dijo ella tras ellos, aunque fue en vano.

“Acabo de recordar que podríamos haber entrado por al ventana,” aportó Mabel, guiando a los muchachos hacia un cuarto al fondo del museo. “Nunca tienen seguro.”

“No me interesa. Haré deberes adicionales cuando llegue a casa o algo si tengo que recuperar el dinero,” respondió Wirt, su mirada rondando por las paredes cuando llegaron a una habitación llena de una excesiva cantidad de ojos. “¿Qué de-?”

Era más oscuro que el resto del museo y Mabel se agarró los codos mientras escaneaba los muros. Le hacía sentir enferma, más de lo que le gustaba admitir, mientras viejas memorias resurgían y se mezclaban con la preocupación por su hermano. Pero no podía perder el tiempo, así que fue hacia la pared opuesta de la chimenea ardiendo de forma inquietante. Había una losa ahí colgada, otro ojo entre muchos otros, pero este tenía atención de todos los demás.

Lo presionó y la chimenea se movió, revelando una serie de escalones que llevaban abajo hasta una vieja cortina roja. “Aquí vamos,” dijo en voz baja e hizo un gesto para que los chicos la siguieran mientras hacia su camino abajo.

El primer sonido que escuchó fue inconfundiblemente su hermano, pero hizo que el corazón se retorciera en su pecho. Mirando a Wirt, con cautela separó la cortina lo suficiente para ver y empezar a temblar. Gideon estaba caminando en frente de Dipper, atado a una columna, y estaba girando el dial de un arma borra-memoria completado.

 _No_.

\----

Cuando Dipper volvió a despertar, seguía mareado y su frente ardía. Recordándolo, miró hacia arriba por instinto como si fuera a revisar el daño, pero no había nada que ver. Intentó levantar las manos para frotar su cara - se sentía manchada con algo - y no tenía idea, en ese momento, de que estaba embarrada de lágrimas y sangre.

Sus muñecas habían sido atadas de nuevo, la soga apretada lo suficiente como para enterrarse en su piel con cada movimiento que hacía para intentar liberarse. El sonido que hizo, un herido jadeo por aire, fue la primera pista de que se había desmayado llorando. Inclinó la cabeza mientras hacía el esfuerzo por poner su respiración bajo control, y pedazos de sangre seca cayeron de su cabeza hacia el encantamiento incompleto sobre su regazo. Si podía leerlo, quizá podía resolverlo. Después de todo, había leído millones de hechizos, pero no podía enfocar sus ojos y los intentos hacían que su cabeza doliera mucho más.

“Sabes qué, Dipper, esto funciona igual de bien. Quería envenenar a la bola de mantequilla, ¿pero esto? Esto es mucho mejor.” Empezó a girar los diales del arma borra-memoria, riendo suavemente mientras escribía Gravity Falls. “Porque de esta manera, logro arruinarte por completo. Logro quitarte todo lo que te hace grandiosos, y luego podré envenenarte con esto y no tendrás idea de lo que es o cómo detenerlo.”

Sostuvo un pequeño tubo de prueba en alto, con un palo de dientes en su interior. “De todas maneras sabes que no hay cura para el mal del Hombre Astillado, ¡pero me gusta pensar que morirás así creyendo que hay esperanza!” Sonrió a Dipper, aunque el otro no alzó la mirada, y apuntó con cuidado. “¿Y sabes de qué me di cuenta? Esto deshará esa pequeña aventura de verano que has estado teniendo. Esa parte es casi una pena. Casi.”

“¡No!” Gritó Mabel, dejando a Wirt y a Greg detrás de la seguridad de la cortina. Corrió hacia ellos, tacleando a Gideon. El gatillo fue disparado por reflejo, el rayo volando sin dar a nadie sobre la cabeza agachada de Dipper.

Cuando Gideon golpeó el suelo, el arma voló de su firme agarre y salió patinando. El puño de Mabel colisionó contra su nariz, sus ojos amplios y salvajes. Jamás había escuchado ese sonido de su gemelo. Lo había visto herido, aterrado, avergonzado y triste - pero nunca, ni una sola vez, lo había escuchado jadear así de lloroso y derrotado. Como si se estuviera ahogando con su propio aire. Jamás quería volver a oírlo así.

Gideon la volcó, mandándola deslizando por el suelo sobre su espalda, y luego se incorporó con sangre fluyendo de su nariz y pura furia ardiendo en su rostro. “¿Cómo te _atreves_?” le gritó y Mabel se giró cuando se encimó sobre ella.

Ella alcanzó a ver a Wirt, deslizándose desde detrás de la cortina. Su rostro estaba pálido pero determinado. “¡Toma a Dipper!” le gritó y se aventó hacia el arma borra-memoria. Se raspó las manos con el piso irregular cuando su tobillo fue agarrado, haciéndola tropezar, y dio un giro para patear a Gideon. Solo tenía que alcanzar el arma, y todo estaría bien. Oh, esperaba que Dipper estuviera bien.

Wirt corrió hacia él, un sonido atormentado ahogándolo cuando su condición se volvió clara. Había sangre. Por toda su cara, goteando desde su frente. Su marca de nacimiento. Los dedos de Wirt temblaron mientras que sus manos flotaban sobre él por un momento, buscando acunar su cara y revisarlo por completo, pero eso tenía que esperar. En lugar de eso, jaló las cuerdas atándolo, enterrando los dedos dentro de los nudos hirientes para aflojarlos.

“Dipper, está bien. Estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien,” le dijo, aunque el balbuceo era más para ayudarlo con desatarlo y ofrecerle algo del consuelo que podía. “Vas a estar bien, te tengo. No voy a dejar que nada te pase, lo prometo.”

Completamente enfocado en Dipper, Wirt no notó a Greg saliendo desde detrás de la cortina, yendo directo al arma. La recogió y la abrazó contra su pecho antes de que Gideon pudiera desligarse de Mabel para volver a agarrarla. Buscó su mirada, pero tan pronto como la maniática mirada del oponente de la chica se fijó en él, Greg incrementó la distancia entre ellos al correr tras la cortina. Parte de él quería correr hacia Wirt y Dipper, para preguntarle a los líderes qué hacer a continuación, pero parte de él también sabía que era importante mantener a Gideon lejos de ellos tanto como fuera posible.

“¡Devuélveme eso, chico!” Gideon dijo enfurecido y el puño de Mabel se estrelló con furia contra su cara.

Dipper se encogió al sonido de su voz, el suave sonido que hizo por completo roto. No podía pensar, las lágrimas mezclándose con la sangre todavía goteando sobre la página. Alzó la mirada hacia Wirt cuando la atadura de sus muñecas fue aflojada, sangrienta y temblorosa.

El corazón de Wirt se partió, su respiración deteniéndose bajo esa mirada. Desgarró la cuerda, tirando de ella hasta que el nudo dejó su agarre sobre las muñecas y cayó al piso. Sin perder un segundo, Wirt se sacó el suéter sobre la cabeza y lo usó para limpiar el rostro de Dipper, despejarlo para que pudiera tener algo de visibilidad, para que no tuviera que ver su propia sangre goteando sobre sus mejillas con las lágrimas. Acunó un lado de su rostro con gentileza, haciéndolo todo con suavidad y ternura mientras que en el interior temblara, ambas partes en pánico y furioso.

“Estás bien. No va a lastimarte. No lo dejaré. Mabel tampoco. Te tenemos, Dipper,” murmuró. “Dipper, lo siento tanto.”

Intentó pelear, en serio, pero todo dolía. Su cerebro dolía, sus ojos dolían, su pecho dolía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado - ¿había sido así? No podía recordar, pero había estado fuera de sí una y otra vez desde que llegó. Y casi consiguió no romperse, pero la suave disculpa sacó un sollozo desgarrador de la garganta de Dipper.

Cuando uno se liberó, el resto le siguió, y se lanzó hacia adelante para ocultar el rostro y simplemente porque pararse por su cuenta se había vuelto una tarea difícil.

Wirt lo atrapó, una mano sosteniéndolo de la cintura mientras que la otra iba acunaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sangre mojó su palma y Wirt tuvo que morder su labio para forzar su sollozo adentro. En vez de eso continuó murmurando en voz baja, usando su suéter para limpiar la sangre coagulada del cabello de Dipper mientras los balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Era bueno que Mabel estuviera golpeando sin parar a Gideon, porque, aunque Wirt fuera una persona estrictamente no violenta, no obstante, estaba bastante tentado a darle una paliza a ese demonio. Lo haría, dada la oportunidad. Pero justo ahora Dipper necesitaba que estuviera ahí para él, así que ahí es donde iba a estar.

Mientras que no era para nada fuerte, era lo bastante determinado para compensar por eso y se movió para intentar levantar a Dipper. Aunque era un ángulo incómodo, y sabía que la única oportunidad que tenía de cargarlo afuera sería si estaba sobre su espalda. Wirt rozó los labios sobre la oreja de Dipper, tomando la oportunidad para darle un beso junto a las palabras. 

“Lo siento, Dipper, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para poder sacarte de aquí. Será solo por un segundo, después me encargaré del resto, pero necesito subirte a mi espalda. ¿Puedes sentarte por ti mismo? Solo un segundo para que pueda girarme. Será todo.”

Los sollozos disminuyeron con el consuelo de Wirt rodeándolo, y Dipper luchó por poner su cabeza a trabajar. Todavía tenía el hechizo sobre su regazo. Había un hombre muy muerto en la esquina que no quería que vieran - aunque pensar de nuevo en eso le cortó la respiración. Era tan difícil, con su cabeza nebulosa y el dolor todavía disparado por su cuerpo, pero se sentó y le dio el hecho con dedos temblorosos. “Wirt, yo... Necesitamos... Ya... Ya viene, y...”

“¿Qué? Dipper, shh, está bien.” Tomo el papel de todas formas, dándole una mirada rápida y su estómago rodó al ver la sangre de Dipper manchándolo. “Muy bien, nos encargáremos de esto después de sacarte de aquí.”

“P-pero-” Tenía que averiguar cómo iban a salir de aquí. ¿El museo seguía abierto? Dipper no estaba seguro cuánto tiempo había pasado, distorsionado como estaba. ¿Tendrían que tomar la salida trasera? Cerró los ojos contra el mareo. “Tenemos que- La última línea.”

“Sin peros, Dipper. Nos vamos primero, luego leeremos esto,” le dijo Wirt, firme en su decisión. Se las arregló para sostenerlo lo suficiente para que pudiera moverse y tener el pecho de Dipper presionado contra su espalda. “Sostente en mí, ¿entendido?”

No entendía nada. Podía estar de camino ahora, y había tantas personas a las que cuidar y... Dipper envolvió los brazos alrededor de Wirt, sosteniéndose tan fuerte como podía. Su hermana corrió hacia ellos y jadeó en silencio. Su labio estaba partido y un moretón oscuro y en forma de mano estaba formándose en su mejilla. “M-m-m”

“Cierra la boca, Dipper. Está bien.” Le pasó la mano por el cabello, lágrimas arremolinándose por sus ojos que parpadeó pronto devuelta. Se veía tan débil, cansado y en dolor. “Creo que lo dejé inconsciente. Vámonos. Hay un maletín de primeros auxilios en el carro. Andando. Tenemos que salir por atrás.”

“Muy bien.” Wirt subió a Dipper mejor para agarrarlo bien, luego escaneó el lugar por su hermano. Tragó duro y pronto desvió los ojos cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el cuerpo de quién había sido el cómplice de Gideon. “¿Dónde está Greg?”

“Por aquí.” Sacó la cabeza desde detrás de la cortina, todavía sosteniendo el arma borra-memoria. “¿Puedo salir ahora?”

“No,” Dipper dijo en un jadeó entrecortado.

Mabel negó con la cabeza, corriendo hasta él para recogerlo y sujetarlo con fuerza. “Andando, bebé. Vámonos.”

Greg se aferró a ella, rodeando sus hombros mientras miraba a Wirt seguirlos con Dipper en su espalda. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, y no pudo sino notar que su hermano no vestía su suéter. Que lo tenía en la mano y cubierto de sangre. Se estremeció y se sostuvo de Mabel con más fuerza.

“¿Dipper está bien? ¿Va a estar bien?” preguntó.

“Puedes apostarlo,” le dijo para tranquilizarlo, frotando su espalda. “No te preocupes por él, Greg. Dipper no deja que nada lo retenga por mucho, y Wirt lo tiene, ¿de acuerdo? Estará más que bien.”

“De acuerdo,” murmuró Greg, viendo a su hermano sobre su hombro. “No lo dejes caer, Wirt.”

“No lo voy a dejar caer,” le aseguró Wirt, creyendo de corazón en ello. “¿Dónde está la salida?”

Fue un reto subir las escaleras, pero se enfocaron en un paso a la vez, con Mabel liderando el camino con Greg aun en sus brazos. Una vez fuera de la habitación de ojos, dieron vuelta al otro lado del pasillo, hacia la sección de Solo Empleados y se deslizaron por la puerta trasera sin ser notados. Lo cual era lo mejor dado a que tres de los cuatro de su grupo estaban cubiertos de sangre. Se apresuraron a rodear el frente, devuelta al carrito de golf, y Wirt bajó a Dipper hasta el asiento trasero, Mabel ayudando con mantenerlo erguido mientras que iba por el maletín de primeros auxilios.

“¡Lo encontré!” lo sostuvo en alto con una mano.

“Muy bien, Greg, ayuda a Mabel con sus heridas y yo ayudaré a Dipper,” le dijo Wirt cuando se lo pasó.

“Sí sí, Capitán Wirt.”

Las heridas de ella no eran ni de cerca tan malas como las de su hermano. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y ella había visto la manera en que su cabello estaba endurecido contra su cabeza. Pero Mabel asintió, entendiendo que era para mantener ocupado a Greg. “Muy bien. Iré conduciendo devuelta a la Cabaña. Podemos-”

“No,” protestó Dipper. “No. No- No podemos.” La luz del día no le había ayudado con sus problemas de visión, y estaba en verdad sorprendido de que el sol siguiese sobre ellos.

“Muy bien, pero no podemos quedarnos en el estacionamiento.” Mabel acomodó a Greg en el asiento del pasajero. “Iré lento,” le dijo a Wirt. “Solo... haz lo que puedas hasta que nos detengamos.”

“Muy bien.” Wirt asintió, ya enfocado en atender sus heridas.

En la luz, podía ver lo húmedo que estaba su cabello con su propia sangre. Necesitaría suturas, al menos atención médica profesional una vez que tuvieran oportunidad. Wirt sintió el color drenar de su rostro mientras miraba lejos para buscar algunas de las cosas que necesitaría. Gasa, una compresa fría...

“¿Puedes tragar pastillas en seco?” Preguntó Wirt, encontrando un paquete de aspirina en el maletín, manteniendo los ojos sobre este mientras dejaba en el maletín el pedazo de papel que Dipper le había dado. Tomó una de las almohadillas de gasa y la sostuvo contra la cabeza de Dipper en un intento de medir cuán grande era la herida. Parecía lo bastante grande como para cubrirla. “Deberías tomar algo para el dolor.”

“S-sí.” Dipper tomó las pastillas ofrecidas con manos temblorosas y las tragó, cerrando los ojos contra el brillo del sol y su visión borrosa. “Lo... ¿Lo entendiste? El v-vídeo. Sabía que l-lo harías.”

“Sí, debí haber recordado que estabas grabando mas pronto. Habríamos llegado más rápido,” respondió él, más concentrado en lo que hacía que en lo que decía. “Sostén la gaza por un minuto. Sí, así.” Abrió un paquete de toallita desinfectante, luego fue a alzar su flequillo. “Greg, sea lo que hagas, no des la vuelta. Hablo en serio. Encontraré maneras de hacer que Mamá y Jonathan te castiguen si lo haces,” le dijo como precaución. “Órdenes del Capitán.”

Estuvo complacido conque Greg escuchara, luego se enfocó que limpiar la sangre de los cortes de su marca de nacimiento. Eran profundos. Cicatrizarían. Wirt se esforzó por no dejar que sus ojos se aguaran cuando la idea crepitó por lo largo de su columna hasta su cuello. Recogió otro cuadro de gaza y lo presionó sobre el corte, luego utilizó un rollo de la misma para envolver la cabeza de Dipper para mantener ambas almohadillas en su lugar.

Ardía, y era difícil no alejarse. Todo lo que podía escuchar era a Gideon burlándose en su cabeza mientras el filo cortaba profundo, y su pecho se comprimió al tiempo que dejaba caer las lágrimas. “L-l-la vio, y... Wirt,” sollozó.

“Lo sé, Dipper. Lo sé, y lo siento.” Cortó algo de cinta para asegurar la venda, luego presionó los labios contra su mejilla intacta. “Lo siento tanto.” Abrió un paquete de compresa, luego la sostuvo contra la mejilla hinchada, por ser abofeteado o golpeado o algún otro abuso que tuvo temblando a Wirt ante la mera idea.

Mabel se estacionó cerca del basurero, sabiendo dónde las personas solían deambular y dónde no en este pueblo. Dipper abrió los ojos, miró hacia el bosque con agitación y sacudió su adolorida cabeza débilmente. “Es... Yo... Wirt,” repitió, cerrando una mano en su camisa.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué necesitas, Dipper?” le preguntó, sobando su espalda con cuidado para tranquilizarlo. “¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?”

“N-no puedo... Es-” Sacudió la cabeza. Quizá todo dolía, pero no podía admitirlo. No quería admitir que tenía problemas enfocando tanto su visión como sus pensamientos. “S-solo espera un minuto. Yo- Estás a salvo, y-y necesito que tú- Solo- Te n-necesito. ¿S-sí?”

“Dipper...” Su voz se rompió, las lágrimas que había intentado contener cubriendo sus ojos en lo que dejaba caer la compresa para rodearlo con los brazos y sostenerlo, acercándolo a él. Incluso cuando era quién había sido capturado, torturado y estar en dolor, seguía preocupándose primero por la seguridad de todos los demás. “Muy bien. Sí, estoy aquí. Me tienes. También estás a salvo. Lo prometo.”

Dipper lo sostuvo tan fuerte como sus débiles extremidades le permitían, enterrando el rostro contra el hombro de Wirt. Se tomó un minuto, cada segundo, e hizo a su maltratado cerebro funcionar. Todavía no podía derrumbarse. Si iba a permanecer seguro - y más importante, si Wirt, Greg y Mabel iban a permanecer a salvo - tenía que guardar la calma, y lo haría.

Tragó con fuerza. Tenía que hacerlo.

“¿Todavía tienes la página que te di?” murmuró, permaneciendo cerca.

“Sí, la tengo.” Wirt ladeó la cabeza un poco, mirando hacia la sangre esparcida en el papel devolviéndole la mirada desde el maletín de primeros auxilios. “Nos encargaremos de eso después de atenderte, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Es el hechizo para deshacernos del Hombre Astillado. Y va a venir si no lo detenemos.” Su agarre se apretó solo un pelo cuando susurró, “No le digas a Mabel, pero... No puedo leer, ¿de acuerdo? Cada vez que lo intento, mis ojos... Me mareo.”

“¿ _Qué_?” Wirt siseó, nivelando el volumen de su voz para evitar atraer la atención de los otros dos. “¡Dipper, eso no está bien! ¡Detendremos al Hombre Astillado, pero debemos llevarte primero a un hospital!”

“No puedo. Quiero decir, lo haré, pero no todavía.” Desde el bosque vino un aullido, y la sangre con la que Dipper había hecho el juramento tambaleó en sus venas. “No le digas, por favor, y no... No hagas que lamente confiar en ti. Ayúdame a salvarnos.”

Wirt se apartó para mirarlo, una parte de él lista para tomar el volante de Mabel y hacer lo que pudiera para proteger a Dipper, pero luego... El aullido no le pasó desapercibido y cerró la mano en la camiseta de Dipper. Detener al Hombre Astillado también lo protegería. Protegería a todos. Tenían que hacerlo.

“De acuerdo,” exhaló, soltándolo y apartando la mirada para tomar la página. La visión de su sangre seguía haciéndolo sentir enfermo, pero cerró los labios con fuerza en un intento de contener la sensación.

Era un hechizo, pero no estaba completo. El final era demasiado abrupto, al menos desde el punto de vista poético. “¿Dónde está el resto?” le preguntó.

“¿Cómo lo-?” Dipper le ofreció una sonrisa débil. En verdad adoraba el cerebro de Wirt. “No importa. Estaba presumiendo. Gideon. Para burlarse, supongo.” Le quitó importancia, no queriendo sospesar en eso. “Cortó la última línea.

“Wow. Bueno, um... eso...” Era una parte muy importante. “¿Crees que exista otro libro o algún otro lugar donde podamos sacar la última línea?” Detestaba tener que preguntar cosas como esta cuando su cabeza necesitaba seria revisión, pero si iban a detener al Hombre Astillado, necesitaban el hechizo completo.

Dipper partió los labios, temblando un poco, así que los presionó y evitó verlo a los ojos mientras buscaba en su temblorosa cabeza. “Estaba en Austriaco. Austriaco de más de cien años. Es por eso que me limité con los archivos en PDF. No podría ni esperar poder leer eso. Gideon debió haber conseguido la traducción.” Sus hombros se levantaron y cayeron, algo hundidos. “Esto es lo que tenemos, hombre. Solo hay que...” Volvió a intentarlo, mirar las palabras en la página, pero eran confusas y su cabeza se desvió de lado cuando el mareo lo invadió.

“¡Dipper!” Wirt alcanzó a tomarlo de la cintura y moverse para que pudiera recargar su peso contra él si lo necesitaba. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Por supuesto que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba atención médica, algo mejor que un par de aspirinas, una compresa fría, dos cuadros de gaza, y él. “De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo tenemos que averiguar cuál era la última línea del hechizo y estaremos listos. Muy bien, genial.”

Sus ojos escanearon el texto de la página, el hechizo traducido bien del Austriaco al español, pudo notar. Murmuró apresurado los versos bajo el aliento, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó las cuatro líneas finales. Bueno, tres líneas finales. “‘Desaparece vil criatura, tu vida ahora termina. Podrás hallar en muerte, la enmendación divina. En llamas pues entonces, purificado por la flama...’ ¿No lo...? ¡Podría ser cualquier cosa! Es decir, muchas cosas riman con flama, pero hay al menos siete u ocho palabras en adición a esa última línea.” Wirt fue a pasarse las manos por el cabello, solo para toparse con la visera de la gorra de Dipper, todavía sobre su cabeza.

Dipper mantuvo los ojos cerrados, consciente de su propia curiosidad natural que le haría volver a intentar leer. Escuchó en silencio a los murmullos, acurrucado contra él. “Solo es un poema, Wirt. Un poema sin terminar. ¿Qué pondrías tú ahí?”

“¡N-No lo sé!” Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensar en ello, formar algo coherente, sintió el tremor sacudir el carrito de golf. Luego otro. “Oh no.”

Mientras que muy familiar bramido perforó el aire, Dipper abrió los ojos. Estaba en camino. Estaba en camino y tenían que detenerlo. Saltó del carrito, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando tropezó, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie. Miró a Wirt, el rostro pálido pero determinado. “Puedes hacerlo, ¿sí? Mi peregrino poeta. Confío en ti.”

Con un apretón en el pecho, Wirt quedó boquiabierto ante su completa fe. “Pero yo...”

Jamás había escrito un poema destinado a ser un hechizo, al menos no fuera de los juegos que él y Greg jugaban. Pero esto era muy diferente. Era de vida o muerte, no solo para ellos, ¡sino para el resto del pueblo! Tomó un respiro tembloroso, mirando la página, luego a Dipper y luego la página de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta sobre algo de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras luchaba por salir también del carrito.

“¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Dipper, regresa al carro!”

Mabel volteó de repente ante eso. “¿Dipper?”

“Mabel, necesitas acercarte al Hombre Astillado. No bajo sus pies, pero cerca. Tenemos que mantenerlo a la orilla del pueblo.”

“Pero Dipper-”

“¡Solo hazlo, Mabel!”

Se quedaron mirando al otro, luciendo igual de retadores, como las heridas de sus respectivas mejillas. Mabel fue la primera en ceder, girando la llave de la ignición. “Ponte el cinturón, bebé,” le dijo a Greg.

Dipper se giró a ver a Wirt, poniendo la mano sobre su pecho para moverlo hacia atrás. “Siéntate, ponte el cinturón, y quédate con Mabel.”

“¿Estás bromeando? Estás herido, apenas puedes ver derecho, ¿y así esperas que te deje? ¿Para qué? ¿Ser la carnada para esa cosa? No, no va a pasar. Vienes con nosotros o me quedo contigo.” Wirt tomó la muleca de Dipper, rehusándose a ser empujado al carrito.

“No voy a ser la carnada. McGucket está justo aquí y sus herramientas e invenciones también. Estoy usando recursos. Se lo dejaría a Mabel, pero no puedo conducir el carrito ahora. Te pediría hacerlo, pero no puedo leer el hechizo. Greg tiene _siete_ , y lo llevaría a cuestas con Tío Stan para que puedan ver las luchas si hubiera tiempo.

“Pero no lo hay. No hay tiempo para _esto_ , Wirt. El Hombre Astillado tiene que quedarse en los bosques, y tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos. Por favor, confía en mí.” Se movió hacia adelante ya que Wirt no retrocedía, y alzó la cabeza para presionar sus labios. “Por favor confía en ti también. Eres inteligente. Eres talentoso.

“Vamos a ganar, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre ganamos. Solo sube al carrito y quédate con Mabel, por favor.”

Sus puntos eran válidos. Desde un punto de vista lógico, era la opción que les otorgaba más tiempo. Y lo estaba desperdiciando dando una pelea.

Pero siendo honesto, ¿por qué tenían que tener recursos?

Liberó la muñeca de Dipper solo para tomar un puñado de su chaleco y jalarlo para un beso más firme. Fue breve, apenas durando más que un segundo, pero si algo salía mal entonces no quería que su último beso fuera algo en lo que no participara activamente. Algo donde pudiera mostrarle lo mucho que importaba.

“Mantente a salvo,” le dijo Wirt, su voz rompiéndose en lo que lo soltaba y daba un paso hacia atrás. “ _Por favor_.”

“Lo haré si tú lo haces.” Dipper también dio un paso hacia atrás, añorando por volver a tomarlo en brazos, pero los tremores rodeándolos se acrecentaban. “y, ¿sabes? La gorra. No te sienta nada mal.” Mostró su sonrisa, rápida y coqueta como si sus vidas no estuvieran en peligro, y luego dio la vuelta para salir corriendo hacia el depósito de chatarra para convencer al Viejo McGucket de usar un par de usar juguetes.

Mabel se mordió la esquina del labio. “Andando, Wirt.”

Él asintió y se sentó. Dejando la página sobre su regazo, jaló el cinturón con manos temblorosas. _Hombre de madera, hombre de corteza, Que en esta ladera, cazas al débil con destreza._ Esa era la primera estrofa. Las primeras dos líneas. Sus dedos trazaron cada línea mientras que Mabel conducía el carrito, pero su cabeza apenas podía sostenerse a la esperanza de aferrarse a una sola cosa para hacerla propia.

“Si quisiera destruir a un hechicero demente que se convirtió a sí mismo en un hombre árbol en su búsqueda por la inmortalidad, ¿qué diría? En austriaco,” murmuró para sí mismo, saltando cuando otro temblor sacudió al carrito. “Dipper se equivoca. No puedo hacer esto.”

“¡Sí, sí puedes, Wirt!” Greg se giró tanto como pudo, para mirarlo sobre el respaldo del asiento.

Mabel asintió, acelerando hacia la fuente de los temblores. “¡Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas!”

“¡Sí! Y siempre puedes pensar en poemas. Este es solo un poema más corto. Es solo una línea.”

Una línea que decidiría si un monstruo sería destruido o no, o si los destruiría a ellos. “De acuerdo, um. Flama, flama, ¿qué rima con flama? Brama, problama, lama, trama,” dijo nerviosos las palabras que se le ocurrieron, buscando algo que encajara.

“¡Drama!” Sugirió Greg, luego sostuvo arriba el arma borra-memoria. “¡Desarma!”

“Difama, declama, afama.” Mabel dejó que la risa surgiera, su optimismo reforzado por el entusiasmo de Greg. “No te preocupes, Wirt. Un hechizo no es solo sobre las palabras. Es más sobre el sentimiento detrás, así que solo di lo que se sienta correcto y estaremos-” No continuó, las llantas chillando mientras se deslizaba alrededor de una estaba enterrada en su camino. “¡Estaremos bien!” terminó de decir.

“¡Cuidado!” Apuntó Greg mientras otra rama enorme se precipitaba por el aire justo a ellos.

Se desviaron del camino, Wirt estirando el brazo por el asiento para sostener a su hermano con una mano y agarrar con la otra el papel en un puño. ¿Lo que se sentía correcto? Evitó ver cada gota de sangre en lo que releía las palabras. El sentimiento detrás. ¿Castigo? No bienvenido, el Hombre Astillado no era bienvenido aquí.

Mabel movió con fuera el volante, mandándolos a girar sin control hasta que se introdujeron entre dos edificios muy a las afueras del pueblo y fuera de la línea de visión del Hombre Astillado. Ella soltó aire, medio sorprendida de que lograrán salir sin chocar de manera horrenda, pero igual complacida por el resultado.

“Supongo que ahora esperamos a Dipper y a que se te ocurra la última línea, Wirt. Una vez hecho eso, deberíamos-”

Se detuvo, viendo los fuegos artificiales. Eran expandidos, pero el monstruo fue distraído por ellos. “¡Buen trabajo, hermanito!”

“¡Dispara esos cañones, Almirante Dipper!” Greg dio un golpe al aire, luego saludó en dirección donde salían los fuegos artificiales.

Fuego, flama... ¿quizá ardiendo? Puede que tenga que ver con arder...” Wirt murmuró, dándole un apretón al hombro de Greg antes de soltarlo para ajustar la gorra de Dipper.

Mabel se desabrochó el cinturón para mirar mejor, girando en su asiento. Algo más cerca a un cohete que a un fuego artificial estalló en la cara del Hombre Astillado, y ella rio sin aliento. “Arde como una tostada rancia porque apestas,” dijo como sugerencia.

“¡Esa es buena!” Greg dijo entre risitas, siguiendo su ejemplo y desabrochando su cinturón también mientras que Wirt solo la miraba fijo.

“De alguna forma, no creo que sea eso.” Alzó la página para señalarla. “La línea con la que va es ‘En llamas pues entonces, purificado por la flama.’ Y mientras que no rima bien... Solo- _ugh_. ¡No puedo meterme en la cabeza del escritor! No sé lo que él o ella quería decir.”

“Quizá es una de esas rimas que no son una rima,” ofreció Greg.

“No lo sé. No quedaría con el resto de las palabras. Aunque esto fue traducido. Pero eso solo añade más posibilidades de lo que quedaría bien con esto. El Hombre Astillado necesita sufrir por lo que ha hecho, entiendo eso, es un tema. Es claro. ¿Puede que difama? Porque es muy difamado...”

Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose sobre el asineto y el hombro de Wirt para ver por sí misma el hechizo mientras una variedad de cohetes y fuegos artificiales mantenían distraído al Hombre Astillado y a las afueras de la ciudad, ganándolse tiempo. “Sí, eso tiene sentido. Definitivamente hizo todo él mismo, ¿cierto? Rechazó la luz, destruyó a los inocentes, más cosas - solo para ser inmortal. Quizá el autor - o posible bruja o hechicero o algo ya que es un hechizo - perdió a alguien importante y culpan al Hombre Astillado. Por lo que querían difamarlo.”

Wirt parpadeó, su boca quedando abierta un poco mientras repetía la palabra en su cabeza, luego la vio a los ojos. “Espera, creo-”

“¡ _Ah_! ¡Es ese tipo!” Greg gritó, moviendo las manos frenéticamente en caso de que su voz no capturara sus atenciones, después fue sacado de una del carrito.

“¡Greg!” Wirt soltó la página para jalar de su cinturón. “¡Bájalo!”

Mabel se movió más rápido, saliendo deprisa del carrito para seguirlos. “¡Lee el poema!” le gritó ella sobre su hombro, esquivando las estacas que el Hombre Astillado lanzaba en su camino. “¡Léelo ahora, Wirt!” Gritó cuando una rasgó su suéter, pasando peligrosamente cerca de su piel.

Gideon rio, sosteniendo a Greg bajo un brazo y el libro bajo el otro. “¡Mátalos!” gritó con rabia. “¡No me importa este pueblo! ¡Mata a estos idiotas ahora!” ordenó y miró hacia atrás a Mabel. “Todo esto se habría evitado, cariño, si me hubieras sido fiel.”

“¡Cierra la boca! ¡Déjalo ya!”

Libre de los confines del carrito, Wirt agarró el hechizo, casi tropezando consigo mismo en su apuro por seguir a Mabel. Sus instintos le gritaba que fuera por Greg, que no mirara lejos del maniático que había intentado llevárselo dos veces ya y que había golpeado brutalmente a Dipper en un sótano, pero viendo lo cerca que el Hombre Astillado había estado de empalar a Mabel, de envenenarla, se forzó a mirar a la página y rezó porque al leerla, pudiera ganar tiempo a ella para salvarlo.

“‘Hombre de madera, hombre de corteza;  
“‘Que en esta ladera, cazas al débil con destreza.

“‘Haz hecho a un lado tu bondad;  
“‘Tu alma de noche envuelta en la oscuridad.‘”

Wirt tragó duro, temblando mientras proyectaba su voz hacia el monstruo. Todavía no sabía la última línea del poema. ¿Cómo iba a funcionar?

“‘Aunque por la gracia de la naturaleza tu poder brille;  
“‘El abrazo del demonio de gran veneno te tiñe.’”

El corazón de Mabel corría con apuro mientras lo escuchaba, el la furia del monstruo incrementándose entre la recitación del hechizo y los cohetes con los que Dipper seguía dándole, e intentó desesperadamente adentrarse entre el auténtico muro de madera que se había formado entre ella y Greg. Gritó su nombre, perdiendo preciosos segundos una vez que navegó a su alrededor. “¡Greg, aléjate de él! ¡Pelea bebé! ¡Vamos!”

“¡Si pudiera alcanzar tu cara, la golpearía!” Greg amenazó a Gideon, removiéndose de su agarre y golpeándose el costado con su puño. Si tan solo fuera un tigre mágico y tuviera garras mágicas extensibles, entonces podría alcanzar su torpe cara. El ceño fruncido de Greg cayó sobre el arma borra-memoria que tenía apretada en su otra mano, y sus ojos se iluminaron. Quizá tuviera algo con lo que podría golpearlo en la cara después de todo.

“‘Inocencia masacrada bajo tu brutalidad;  
“‘Todo en nombre de una falsa inmortalidad,’” Wirt continuó leyendo el hechizo, pero se interrumpió con un grito sorprendido mientras apenas lograba esquivar una filosa púa de madera aterrizando en el suelo donde había estado parado.

“‘Y es esa inmortalidad tu enemiga, como siempre;  
“‘La que llega por ti ahora, ¡un castigo a tu vientre!’”

El ceño de Greg se cernió con determinación. Mabel y Wirt necesitaban que hiciera su parte. Revisó la pantalla del arma. “Gravity Falls” seguía iluminada, lista para usarse.

“¡Oye! ¡Feo poni de circo!”

Gideon cerró el libro de golpe, enfurecido por las palabras y el movimiento del niño. “¿Qué?” dijo exasperado. “Debería-” Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando vio el arma, y el segundo que tuvo para reaccionar no fue suficiente.

“¡Listos! ¡Dispara!” Greg jaló el gatillo.

El foco de vidrio se iluminó, una descarga de luz brillante cegando a Gideon mientras que Greg giraba la cabeza. Cuando el brillo cedió, fue soltado casi al instante. Abrazando todavía el arma, se apresuró a incorporarse para alejarse de él, mirándolo con ojos grandes mientras las palabras del hechizo continuaban.

“‘Escucha estas palabras, tu destierro serán;  
“‘Pues solo así la paz reinará.”

“¡Mabel!” Greg gritó, todavía viendo a un atontado Gideon con recelo.

Ella no podía responder, no podía pensar en las palabras mientras lo recogía para sostenerlo cerca. Con un ruido enfurecido y angustiado, levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra la estúpida y desconcertada cara de Gideon.

De forma inmediata, el mundo alrededor de ellos se perturbó.

Con Gideon inconsciente y la mente en blanco, el vínculo entre él y la bestia se había roto. Mabel abrazó a Greg al pecho, mirando hacia Wirt. Tenía que leer más rápido.

Su mirada fue de ellos al Hombre Astillado, navegando con cuidado entre los escombros en un intento por acercarse a ellos en lo que aceleraba el paso. Se encogió cuando el monstruo soltó un chillido y supo que algo había chocado justo detrás de él, pero sus ojos permanecieron en la página.

“‘No eres bienvenido aquí, a este tiempo o lugar;  
“‘Te remuevo ahora, ¡de este espacio y mi hogar!

“‘No eres bienvenido, el llamado Hombre Astillado;  
“‘¡Estas palabras terminan la vida que el arte negro ha creado!”

Casi estaban ahí. Casi iban a ser libres. Pero luego Greg dejó escapar un jadeo suave y Mabel giró la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de sobremanera. Con la falta de la influencia de Gideon la puntería del Hombre Astillado había mejorado mucho, y no pudo hacer nada en ese momento sino escudar en vano a Greg con su cuerpo.

Hasta que una inesperada pero muy bienvenida voz resonó. “¡Mabel! ¡Greg!”

Dipper lo tacleó justo a tiempo, mandando a los tres rodando a la orilla. Estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos cuando su cabeza cayó contra el asfalto, y dejó salir un ruido estrangulado. Cuando su visión se aclaró lo suficiente para ver, fue recibido por más peligro.

La bicicleta que había usado, apenas reconocible como la que había dejado en el bosque hace unos días, se quedó parada sin el pie de apoyo, y el lanzador de cohetes que había soltado par a rescatar a su hermana y Greg yacía a su lado. Era su única arma, y tenía que llegar a ella. Rodó sobre sus pies, llegó hasta sus rodillas pero no pudo continuar. Se balanceó peligrosamente, sus ojos nublándose.

“¡Wirt, termina!“ Mabel gritó, sosteniendo a Greg contra su pecho y aferrándose a su gemelo para evitar que se cayera de frente. El Hombre Astillado estaba apuntándolos de nuevo, y Dipper no podía moverse. Y ella no podía dejarlo.

“‘¡Desaparece vil criatura, tu vida ahora termina!  
“‘¡Podrás hallar en muerte, la enmendación divina!”

Wirt corría hacia ellos ahora. Su pulso estaba acelerado, retumbando contra sus oídos, porque todo lo que le importaba estaba justo frente a él. Eran su todo. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a la página para ver la última línea visible, lanzándola de lado, su cabeza corría como loca cuando gritó:

“‘¡En llamas pues entonces, purificado por la flama!”  
“¡ _Y por tus acciones cargarás esta gran infama_!”

Mientras que la última palabra perforaba el aire, la bestia prendió fuego. Wirt se tropezó los últimos pasos y cayó al lado de ellos, un brazo rodeando a Dipper y el otro a Mabel para mantenerlos cerca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza contra la intensa llama de calor. Parte hombre, parte árbol, envuelto en llamas y reducido a leña mientras el bramido enfurecido fue silenciado por el rugir del fuego.

Por un momento, hubo un hombre en túnicas oscuras donde el monstruo había estado. Estiró el brazo para maldecirlos por entrometerse, pero el tiempo acabó pronto con él y se desvaneció, como cenizas en el viento.

Justo como el poema había dicho, la paz reinó donde había permanecido.

Dipper tuvo el tiempo suficiente pare registrar y aceptar que lo habían logrado. Wirt lo había logrado. Estaban a salvo. Todos estaban a salvo. Cuando se volvió a balancear, fue contra el poeta y sucumbió al mundo inconsciente que su cuerpo anhelaba.

\----

Porque no eran familia, Wirt y Greg tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera.

Por un tiempo, los otros dos miembros de la familia Pines habían estado también con ellos. Mabel sostuvo a Greg sobre su regazo durante la primera hora, luego Wirt la relevó por la segunda, y después de eso, las horas parecieron fusionarse y la única manera de saber el tiempo era ver los colores cambiantes del cielo de la tarde mientras el sol se hundía más y más bajo. Los ánimos de Wirt, al parecer, parecían hundirse igualmente.

Habían ganado la pelea, pero el alivio había sido breve cuando se encontró con los brazos llenos de un Dipper inconsciente, un peso casi sin vida cayendo contra él. Su garganta le seguía ardiendo por gritar - su nombre y los versos del hechizo - y cuando no sostenía a Greg podía seguir sintiendo la sensación fantasma de cargar con todo el peso de Dipper sobre los hombros, sobre el regazo. No podía recordar muy bien cómo llegaron al hospital, solo sabía que así fue.

Mabel, estaba seguro, se había encargado de ello. De alguna forma, seguía resistiendo. La envidiaba tanto como la admiraba por eso, y se aseguró de sostener su mano cuando estuvo libre, apretando la suya para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, y para recordarse de que ella estaba ahí también. Era tranquilizador y al mismo tiempo alarmante. Significaba que esto no era un sueño. Cada hora que había pasado hizo su parte en recordarle de este hecho.

Stan Pines había aparecido para encargarse de las cosas, como del papeleo, inventar una razón por la cual su bisnieto había sido llevado tan apaleado como estaba, con Soos y Wendy a cuestas. Cuando llegaron, Wirt se encargó de vigilar a Greg, sintiendo el inmensurable peso de culpa constriñendo su corazón. Debió haber hecho más. Pudo haber hecho más. Todo el tiempo había sido un distracción, justo como había sospechado, y por salvar la vida de su hermano menor, Dipper había puesto la suya en riesgo, otra vez. Tenía que haber una regla para cuantas veces alguien podía apostar con su vida, pero incluso si la había, Wirt estaba seguro de que Dipper la habría roto y continuaría haciéndolo siempre y cuando sintiera que era lo correcto.

Wirt se quitó la gorra, sosteniéndola con ambas manos mientras pasaba los pulgares por el tejido desgastado. El pequeño pino le devolvía la mirada, y pudo sentir las acusaciones y la decepción. _¿Por qué no pudiste ser mejor? ¿Por qué no puedes cuidar de nadie que importe?_

“¿Familia de... Dipper Pines?” Todas las cabezas de su grupo giraron a ver a la enfermera que habló. “Pueden pasar a verlo ahora.”

Pero solo familia de sangre. Wirt podía ver el visible efecto que tuvo en Soos y Wendy también, y mientras que su corazón dolía de simpatía por ellos, la duda se cernió sobre él como una nube oscura. Cuando despertara, ¿Dipper querría siquiera verlo?

\----

Dipper solo quería ver a Wirt. Bueno, quería verla a ella y a Greg también, pero cuando el nombre de Wirt había sido lo primero que dijo, supo a quién quería ver en realidad. Mabel corrió por el pasillo, patinando hacia la sala de espera. Dejó a su gemelo con el Tío Stan por el momento, dejándolo para explicar la historia.

Caer por las escaleras no había sido la más exclusiva de las excusas para sus heridas, más notablemente por los profundos cortes a lo largo de su marca de nacimiento, así que había la posibilidad de que llamaran a servicio social. Pero no lo había hecho, y había habido un acuerdo cauteloso para dar de alta a Dipper en las próximas horas si se mantenía tan alerta como estaba.

“¡Despertó!” dijo en un gritillo, agarrándose del marco de la puerta. “¡Despertó! ¡Wirt, Greg, vamos! ¡Despertó!” Su mirada viajó a los otros dos esperando. “Ustedes dos siguen después, ¿está bien?”

“Amiga,” respondió Soos, quitándole importancia. “Solo estoy feliz de que despertara.”

Wendy le dio un puñetazo al hombro de Wirt. “Dile que estamos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Sí, de acuerdo,” dijo Wirt mientras Greg saltaba sobre sus pies y corría hacia Mabel.

Pese a las dudas, pese al miedo y la culpa, la preocupación por Dipper superó todo eso, y la necesidad por verlo era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla. Si Dipper no quería verlo, entonces tendría que lidiar con ello después de verlo con sus propios ojos de que estaba en serio, realmente bien. Wirt siguió de cerca a Mabel, entreteniéndose con la gorra entre sus manos mientras observaba a Greg colgarse de su mano y balancear sus brazos de un lado a otro, bañándola con preguntas.

“¿Dipper va a tener que quedarse toda la noche como yo y Wirt hicimos? ¿Puede venir a casa más pronto? Si tiene que quedarse, ¿podemos tener nuestra última pijamada aquí? ¿Podemos traer a Pato y Jason Funderburker para verlo?”

Ella rio, su primera risa real y llena en horas. “No, sí, sí, no se supone que lo hagamos, pero lo haremos de ser necesario. Quieren tenerlo otro par de horas bajo observación, pero su escáner TAC fue normal y ya lo suturaron. Se sentó y no se siente mareado - al menos dijo que no, pero ya veremos eso - así que está bien. Una muy mala contusión, pero está bien.”

“Oh, eso es bueno.” Greg infló las mejillas y exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio, luego miró hacia su hermano. “¿Ves, Wirt? ¡Dipper está bien! Ya no tienes que preocuparte más.”

Wirt evitó su mirada. “Sí, eso... eso es bueno- es genial.”

Greg frunció el ceño. “¿Entonces por qué sigues triste _y_ preocupado?”

“No lo, solo- Me sentiré mejor una vez que lo vea por mí mismo, Greg,” le respondió, luego forzó una sonrisa para apaciguar a su hermano menor.

Mabel sonrió, empujando la puerta hacia la habitación de su hermano sin molestarse en tocar.

Dipper estaba riendo. “¿Cuánto le das antes de que caiga?”

“Le doy cincuenta-cincuenta de que tienes una ventana antes de llegar a casa.”

“Al menos lo intentó, supongo. Es...” Dipper no terminó la frase, luego se enderezó, sus ojos iluminándose cuando se clavaron en una sola persona. “¡ _Wirt_!”

Su aliento le había sido robado por el sonido de su risa, entonces todo se precipitó hasta él tan pronto como su nombre fue pronunciado como si fuera la palabra más importante que pudiera pronunciar. Wirt inhaló bruscamente, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Se veía normal. En la entorno equivocado y la ropa mal, pero otro que eso, era por completo él mismo y Wirt no quería perderlo. No frente a trastornados niños psicópatas, no frente a monstruos árbol, y ciertamente no por su culpa.

“Dipper-” Tuvo que cerrar la boca contra todo lo demás que quería decir si quería evitar llorar, lo cual sería estúpido y tonto porque estaba justo ahí y bien. Sin mencionar que su tío continuaba en la habitación y probablemente ya creía que era un caso perdido por la semana pasada y sus hermanos estaban ahí y su cabeza se estaba sobrecalentando y tenía que tranquilizarse. Wirt tomó un pequeño paso dentro de la habitación, después un par de pasos torpes cuando Greg empezó a empujarlo.

Dipper volvió a reír. “Vaya, Greg, ¿impaciente?” Pero alzó la mano, buscando la de Wirt de igual manera. “Estoy bien con eso. Ven aquí, hombre.”

“Bueno, hemos esperado todo el día para verte. Creo que he sido bastante paciente,” bufó Greg, pero dejó de darle empujones de ayuda a su hermano para dejarlo disminuir la distancia entre ellos él solo.

La mirada de Wirt pasó de sus ojos - claros y encantadores y brillantes - a su mano. Cambió el agarre de la gorra a una mano y terminó por cruzar la habitación, poniendo su mano en la suya, enroscando los dedos alrededor de ella. “Cómo-” tragó, buscando en su rostro otra vez. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Mentalmente, bloqueaba cada cosa que había transcurrido entre ser secuestrado y Wirt cuidándolo en el asiento trasero del Carrito del Misterio. ¿Físicamente? “Estoy bien. Básicamente. Suturas y todo, pero no tuve que estar despierto para eso.

“Lo siento. Es decir...” Frotó su cuello, la alegría desvaneciéndose en nervios. “Jamás debí haberlos arrastrarlos a ti y a Greg en todo esto, y solo... Lo siento.”

“¿Qué? No. No, no nos arrastrado a nada- eres tú quién terminó- y no resolví dónde estabas lo bastante rápido y no terminé el hechizo lo bastante rápido y no- y todo eso está en mí, no en ti.” Wirt apretó su mano, teniendo que conformarse con eso cuando todo lo que quería era sostenerlo en un fuerte y envolvente abrazo. “No me arrastraste. Vine por mi cuenta y no pude aguantar el paso. Soy yo el que debería disculparse. Y lo siento, lo siento mucho. Lo siento tanto, Dipper.”

“¡¿Estás _bromeando_?!”

“Estás todo mal,” aportó Mabel, acercándose al otro lado de la cama. Levantó a Greg, dejándolo sobre el colchón, y se despidió del Tío Stan con la mano ya que estaba haciendo su camino hacia la puerta. “Wirt, eres el que se dio cuenta de que Dipper había escrito con la tinta invisible. Eres quién adivinó su contraseña.”

Dipper no la miró, pero sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera porque no había sabido eso. Lo que sí sabía era, “Terminaste el hechizo. Aguantaste el paso, hombre.” Tú y Greg lo aguantaron a lo grande.” Quería acercarlo hasta él y aferrarse, pero solo podía levantar su otro brazo y estirarlo en espera de ser aceptado. “Eres asombroso, Wirt.”

Aunque tenía más puntos - no podía sacar la cara rota y sangrienta de Dipper de su cabeza, los sonidos desgarradores que hacía, la sangre sobre la página, su peso muerto - Wirt no vaciló en aceptar el abrazo, aceptar a Dipper. Ni siquiera podía cuestionar eso. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se inclinó sobre la cama, sus rodillas presionándola, y escondió el rostro contra su hombro. Estaba bien. Estaba _bien_.

Lo golpeó que solo en cuestión de hace unas horas habían estado abrazándose y besándose, luego apresurándose hacia un rescate y desterrar a un monstruo de este plano de existencia en lo que ahora se sentía como un borrón para él. Habían prometido hacer funcionar su relación a distancia, luego, tal vez una hora después, habían prometido detener al Hombre Astillado sin importar qué. Todo esto había pasado en un día.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron sin ser solicitadas, pero Wirt no se molestó en tratar de ocultarlas. No si significaba soltarlo. “Casi llegamos muy tarde. _Dos_ veces,” dijo esnifando.

“¿Sabes los muchos casi y qué tal sí existen? Los exponentes son una locura. Tienes lo que tienes, hombre, y tú me tienes a mí. Nos salvaste, ¿de acuerdo? No llegaste tarde.” Su mano se deslizó al cabello de Wirt, enredándose en los mechones. “Llegaste justo a tiempo.”

En su cabeza, justo a tiempo le habría salvado de cualquier daño. “¿En verdad estás bien? ¿No estás mareado o- o adolorido? ¿Te dieron algo para el dolor?” le preguntó, alejándose lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos. “¿Necesitas hablar de lo que pasó? ¿De cualquier cosa?”

Sí. Sí, sí quería. Todo lo que podía ver, si no forzaba a su mente alejarse, era a un hombre rasgando su cuello pero incapaz de respirar. Necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien. Necesitaba sacarlo. Sus labios partieron y, “No. Es... ¿No todavía? Todavía no puedo. Podemos solo... Todo está bien. Estoy bien. ¿Podemos tener eso ahora?”

La barbilla de Wirt tembló, pero asintió. “Sí- sí, claro. Sea lo que quieras.” Consciente de su agarre aun en la gorra, desenrolló un brazo a su alrededor y se la ofreció algo vacilante. “Aquí, um... dejaste caer esto.”

“Sí. Me estaba preguntando cuando tendría esto de vuelta. Es decir, ya te di una camisa. ¿Qué más podrías querer?” le dijo en tono de broma. Asegurando la vieja gorra para cubrir bien los ventajes, suspiró de alivio. Excepto por el lugar y el moretón todavía oscureciendo su mejilla, se veía y se sentía normal otra vez.

Notó movimiento inquieto por el rabillo del ojos, y su atención se dirigió al miembro más joven de su grupo. Su mirada viajaba de él a Wirt, a Mabel sobre su hombro, y de nuevo a él. Dipper no pudo sino reír. Capturando la mano de Wirt porque no podía soportar dejarlo ir por completo, le hizo una seña para acercarse. “Ven, Greg. Es tu turno.”

Él no perdió el tiempo. Greg subió a gatas sobre él y lanzó sus brazos para rodearlo. “¡Te dije que era paciente! Esperé mucho tiempo para verte y decir gracias,” le dijo, frotando la mejilla contra su pecho. “Gracias. Me alegra que te sientas mejor.”

“Lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto,” le respondió, descansando la mejilla contra la cabeza del niño. “Me alegra que estés bien. Lo estás, ¿no?”

“Sí. ¡Pude golpear al tipo malo en la cara! No pensó que lo haría, pero le di una lección. No puede lastimarte a ti o a Mabel y salirse con la suya.” Greg lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

“Espera, ¿qué?” Dipper dijo sorprendido, mirando a Wirt. “¿Qué?”

Mabel rio, sentada al borde de la cama de Dipper. “Gideon se llevó a Greg - pero llevaba el arma borra-memoria y la usó contra él. Borró a Gravity Falls de su memoria.”

Dipper se inclinó hacia atrás, mirándolo boquiabierto antes de que la risa brotara de él imparable. “¡Eso es lo mejor! Oh mi dios.”

“Bueno, tenía que hacer mi parte.” Greg puso las manos sobre su cintura, mirando de Dipper a Mabel con orgullo.

Miró hacia arriba cuando Wirt puso una mano sobre su cabeza para revolverle el cabello. “Lo hiciste, Greg. De verdad hiciste tu parte.”

“Todos la hicimos.” Le dijo con una sonrisa, luego apuntó hacia todos. “¡Tú y yo, y el General Mabel y el Almirante Dipper!”

“¡Mejores Amigos Misterio!” Mabel celebró con emoción, alzando los brazos. “¡Salvamos el día!”

“¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo que me recuerda!” Greg le dio unos golpecitos al hombro de Dipper para llamar su atención. “¿Wirt y yo ya hemos sido promovidos de detectives novatos?”

Dipper y Mabel intercambiaron miradas, encogieron sus hombros y le dieron sonrisas idénticas. “Definitivamente.”

Greg sonrió, luego giró solemne hacia Wirt. “Nuestra misión en la vida ha sido completada, capitán.”

“Así ha sido,” dijo Wirt siguiéndole el juego, estirando la mano para ayudarlo a bajar de la cama. “Vamos, Greg. Será mejor que nos vayamos para que Soos y Wendy puedan tener su turno. También han estado esperando mucho.”

Greg pareció justo su argumento. “De acuerdo,” respondió, bajando de un salto. “¿Pero podemos volver después de su turno?”

“Si así lo quiere Dipper.” Wirt encontró la mirada del aludido, renuente a irse, pero vacilando en presumir que podía quedarse.

Todavía tenían algunas horas, y Dipper sabía que había perdido una gran porción de ellas dormido. Su último día completo juntos había sido un enorme montaña rusa, emocional y físicamente hablando.

“Siempre querré verte,” le prometió, alzando la comisura de sus labios. “Es un dato de la roca.”

Wirt le devolvió la sonrisa y sus hombros se hundieron con alivio. “De acuerdo. Entonces volveremos,” le prometió devuelta, luego se inclinó para rozar sus labios con los suyos para su primer beso desde las últimas horas llenas de locura.

Greg no pareció tan convencido como Wirt, sin embargo, en lo que era guiado fuera de la habitación minutos después. “¿Cómo sabemos que es un dato de la roca real?” insistió saber a su hermano.

“Lo es.”

“Sí, pero, ¿cómo saber?”

“Porque los datos de la roca de Dipper son tan reales como los míos, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Si tú lo dices, hermano querido.” Greg aceptó, pero segundos después pausó a la mitad del pasillo. “¿Wirt? ¿Tenemos que irnos mañana a casa?”

Se detuvo también con un pesado suspiro. “Sí, Greg. Tenemos que.”

“Pero quiero quedarme aquí. Y también Jason Funderburker. Y tú también. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?” le preguntó. “Somos los Mejores Amigos Misterio. Podemos hacer todo lo que nos propongamos.”

Wirt miró de regreso al camino de donde salieron, al cuarto de Dipper. “No esta vez, Greg. No podemos hacer nada sobre esto.”


	15. Chapter 15

El reemplazo de ventana que Soos había instalado a toda prisa en su cuarto era firme, apenas, y Dipper solo rio cuando Mabel preguntó si podía tocarla. “Nos encargaremos de ella después.”

Sería un buen proyecto para la siguiente tarde, musitó, mirando al cielo nocturno. Sería algo para distraer su cabeza de la ausencia de los dos. Era casi medianoche, ya, y les quedaban doce horas. Doce horas, y todos necesitaban dormir. Aunque había dormido la mayor parte del día, Dipper podía sentir el cansancio tirando de él.

Sus hombros hundidos. No había suficiente tiempo. Una semana no había sido tiempo suficiente.

Dipper miró hacia abajo cuando le tomaron la mano, y despacio alzó la mirada hacia Wirt. Golpeó su hombro con el suyo, el contacto destinado a ser breve, pero lo mantuvo, presionando para estar cerca. No había suficiente tiempo.

“Deberías recostarte.” Wirt le apretó la mano, manteniendo su mirada con una dulce sonrisa. “No puedes negar que hoy fue un día loco, pese a que quieras llamar así al resto de los días de esta semana.”

“Supongo. Pero me la he pasado acostado por horas. Estoy bien a menos de que tú estés cansado.”

“Cansado no se acerca a describirlo. Solo quiero hacerme un ovillo y no moverme en días,” dijo riéndose entre dientes. “Pero eso puede esperar hasta que llegue a casa. No quiero perderme nada de esto. Estar contigo. Pero uh- pero tuviste una contusión, así que, si necesitas descansar más, deberías hacerlo.”

Rio un poco, negando con la cabeza. “Estoy bien. Siendo honesto, me gustaría ir afuera y hacer una hoguera para quemar la ropa que llevaba. Es... Jamás voy a volver a usar eso. Las manchas no se quitarán.”

“Sé a lo que te refieres. Igual yo, no puedo empacar ese suéter. ¿Te imaginas que intente explicarle eso a mi mamá?” Su sonrisa se volvió un poco tensa. “Pese a que no... no es mía, No... No creo que esté dispuesta a dejar que yo y Greg nos volvamos a quedar sin supervisión en ningún otro lugar si encontrara sangre en mi ropa.”

“¡Entonces hagámoslo!” Exclamó Mabel, balanceando a Greg sobre sus hombros. “Tampoco estoy lista para ir a la cama. Podemos ir por Jason Funderburker y Pato. Greg y yo igual tenemos que ir a ver cómo están.”

“¡Sí! Y deben estar muy preocupados por nosotros,” Greg intervino, aunque fue interrumpido por un bostezo.

Wirt arqueó una ceja, mirando a su hermano con cariño. “¿Seguro de que no quieres ir a la cama? Está bien si quieres.”

“No. Quiero quemar cosas,” respondió él, frotándose los ojos.

“Claro que quieres.”

Dipper sonrió, resoplando. “Muy bien, sí, andando.”

“¡Woo!” Mabel giró sobre sus pies, saliendo disparada del cuarto para agarrar a sus mascotas.

“Podemos llevarnos el carrito. De todas formas, terminará cayendo dormido con Mabel.”

“Sí. No lo dudo.” Wirt fue a recoger la bolsa donde habían metido sus prendas llenas de sangre. “Espera, ¿estás bien para conducir? Sé que dijiste que estás bien, pero, repito, tuviste una _contusión_.”

“Tuve. Tiempo pasado. Puedo leer de nuevo, mi mirada ya no es borrosa, y no hay ni un otro síntoma salvo el dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien. Puedes conducir si- Espera, ¿puedes conducir?”

“Um. Algo así. Es decir, obviamente todavía no tengo una licencia, o un permiso, pero tomé clases de conducir y Jonathan me ha llevado a practicar en estacionamientos y terrenos vacío.” Dijo, frotándose la nuca avergonzado. “Aunque supongo que no necesito uno para un carrito de golf, huh...”

“Sí. Incluso si así fuera, nadie va a detenernos estando en el bosque.” Dipper sonrió. “Entonces, ¿quieres conducir?”

Wirt apretó los labios, inflando las mejillas un poco, inseguro. “Supongo... Debería. Sí. Digo, nadie me ha golpeado en la cabeza ni en la cara hoy, así que tiene sentido. Si confían en que pueda conducir el carrito, claro. Aunque entenderé si no. Solo, si te duele la cabeza, no tienes que forzarte si no... si no quieres. Y voy a dejar de hablar, estoy diciendo puros sinsentidos.”

Como respuesta, Dipper sacó un juego de llaves de repuesto de su bolsa y se volvió para dárselas. Luego, acunó las mejillas de Wirt y se alzó sobre la puntas de sus pies. “Tu cara es demasiado linda para que la golpeen,” murmuró, y lo besó. Era la primera oportunidad que había tenido para hacerlo, la primera vez que habían estado solos lo bastante, y Dipper necesitaba la conexión.

Hizo un sonidito avergonzado que fue amortiguado por el beso, pero no se quitó. Sus brazos envolvieron la cintura de Dipper mientras inclinaba la cabeza para profundizarlo. Su lengua pasó breve sobre su labio inferior cuando lo rompió. “No puedes decir cosas como esa,” respondió sin aire.

“Puedo si lo digo en serio.” Le rodeó el cuello, sus dedos enredándose en el suéter nuevo que había puesto. “Y lo digo en serio. Me gusta tu cara.”

“Bueno, también me gusta la tuya. Que, por cierto, es demasiado linda para ser golpeada.” Las mejillas de Wirt se colorearon al rozarle la mejilla con los labios. “Y quien lo intente tendrá que responder a Greg y un arma borra-memoria, la cual tendremos que asegurarnos que no esconda en su maleta para llevarla con nosotros. Porque no hay duda de que lo intentará.”

“Estoy muy seguro que eso es algo que incluso Mabel no le dejaría llevarse, pero tendremos el ojo abierto.” Su agarre aumentó ante el recuerdo de que se irían. Todavía había muchas cosas que quería decir, que quería hacer. El mes y medio que quedaba del verano se extendía frente a ellos como una broma cruel.

Pero podían hacer que funcionara. Todavía podían hablar y se verían cuando volviera a ser verano. Estaría bien. Ellos estarían bien.

Wirt pudo leer lo que estaba sintiendo y lo reflejó lo mismo en sus propios ojos, el mismo dolor y esperanza. “¿En serio tengo que regresar mañana?” Repitió la pregunto anterior de su hermano con una débil sonrisa, topando su frente contra la visera de la gorra de Dipper.

“¿Lo dices como si viviéramos en un mundo de fantasía donde elegir eso es mi elección? Porque si es el caso, jamás tendrás que irte.”

“De acuerdo, hagamos eso entonces. La realidad está sobrevalorada.” Volvió a sellar sus labios, como una promesa.

Era sobrevalorada, pero era lo que tenían. No obstante, Dipper estaba dispuesto a hacerla de lado, dando todo de sí en el beso con un ansioso sonido. No sabía cuándo volverían a tener la oportunidad de esto, así que se tomó su tiempo para ser minucioso. Quería que todo se impregnara en su memoria, quería ser capaz de reproducirlo en los meses que venían durante los momentos cuando, estaba seguro, extrañaría más a Wirt.

Wirt murmuró su nombre, dejando que todo lo demás pasar a segundo plano por el momento para que todo en lo que se enfocaran fuera el uno en el otro, y el cómo encontrar el mejor ángulo para poder estar tan cerca como fuera posible y descubrir qué es lo que hacía estremecer y jadear al otro y había tantas cosas qué descubrir, pero nada de tiempo para hacerlo.

“¡Capitán Wirt! ¡Almirante Dipper! ¡Cerdo y rana han sido asegurados! ¡Andando!” La voz de Greg les llamó desde las escaleras.

Wirt hizo un breve ruido de protesta contra sus labios, luego se inclinó hacia atrás. “¿Por continuar?” preguntó en un respiro.

“A la primera oportunidad,” concedió Dipper, pero fue incapaz de contenerse de besarlo de nuevo. Una rápida y suave promesa, “Vayamos a hacer una fogata.”

Cuando el grupo se reunió alrededor del carrito, esta vez carecía del estrés y la presión que los había asfixiado por los eventos de ese día. Wirt condujo con precaución, tanto porque no estaba familiarizado con el vehículo ni con el área, y Dipper le dijo las direcciones desde el asiento del pasajero hasta que llegaron a un punto digno para una fogata. También había sido muy difícil concentrarse en conducir con la mano de Dipper descansando sobre su pierna, pero esa no era una razón que iba a nombrar ya que esperaba de que lo hiciera de nuevo en el camino de regreso.

“¡Levad el ancla!” Ordenó Greg cuando se detuvieron, lanzando la bolsa de ropa al suelo del bosque. “Por favor cuiden donde pisan al salir del vehículo.”

Mabel desabrochó su cinturón y saltó del asiento trasero, su miranda yendo sonreír al cielo estrellado. Estaba tan molesta como su hermano de que esta fuera su última noche juntos, pero mantuvo la sonrisa brillante y su risa rebosante. Era más simple enfocarse en el hecho de que seguirían siendo capaces de hablar cuando quisieran. Se volverían a ver tan pronto como les fuera posible.

Greg y Wirt estaban vivos y así había sido todo el tiempo, e iban a quedarse de esa manera.

“¡Andando, cabo! ¡Hay que encontrar algunas rocas y leña!”

“¡Oh cielos! ¡Igual que cuando comimos hongos en la cueva!” dijo con emoción, saltando detrás de ella con Jason Funderburker en los brazos.

“Quédate con Mabel, Greg. No deambules en la oscuridad,” le dijo Wirt cuando se alejó, su brillante sonrisa la única respuesta.

Mabel rio también, balanceando a Greg hacia arriba para ponerlo sobre la espalda del cerdo. Siempre leal, el cerdo caminó con ellos como si fuera normal tener niños sobre él.

La mano de Dipper al fin había dejado la pierna de Wirt para desabrochar su cinturón. “Eres tan adorable.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por decirle a Greg algo que va a hacer de todas formas porque adora a Mabel?” Wirt dijo intentando sonar juguetón, nervioso por la abierta declaración mientras se quitada el cinturón.

“No, por las luces intermitentes. Pasamos por el bosque en un carrito golf y seguías intentando encontrar las luces intermitentes.” Riendo, Dipper se deslizó por el asiento y agarró su barbilla para besarlo sólidamente. “Por completo adorable.”

“Sí, pues bien... hacías difícil que me concentrara y tuve que apoyarme en las reglas básica de conducción,” respondió, metiendo un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de la oreja de Dipper y debajo de su gorra, luego trazó con los dedos la curvatura de su mejilla.

Dipper inclinó su cabeza al tacto con una sonrisa. “Claro que no. Solo te decía por dónde ir para que no tuvieras que dar vueltas por siempre. ¿Cómo es eso una distracción?”

“Tú... tú mano... se sintió bien, es todo,” dijo en un murmullo, mirando hacia otra parte cuando lo admitió.

“Bien. Es bueno saberlo.” Tuvo que reírse, dejando que la risa se derramara en su próximo beso. Su mano cayó inmediatamente en su muslo, y la otra se curvó vagamente sobre su corazón.

Wirt produjo un sonidito antes de besarlo devuelta, acunando la mejilla de Dipper al deslizarse más cerca. La palma de su otra mano vaciló en apoyarse sobre su cintura, y se conformó con ponerla contra su costado. Contacto, incluyendo el más casual, serían un lujo que dejarían de tener dentro de unas horas. Ahora, cada uno contaba.

“Tus besos también se sienten bien,” murmuró. “Como el resto de ti.”

“Igual los tuyos, y el resto de ti.” Se quedó cerca otro minuto antes de hacerse para atrás. “Vamos. Tenemos que buscar un buen lugar para el fuego.”

“Suena bien.” Wirt aclaró su garganta, luego salió del carrito.

Podía escuchar a Greg y Mabel no muy lejos. Agarrando la bolsa de ropa que su hermano pequeño había tirado sin ceremonias a la intemperie, Wirt la recogió y con la mirada dio un rápido recorrido a sus alrededores. Era pacífico y tranquilo como no había considerado antes salvo esa noche con las ninfas. El Hombre Astillado se había ido, y la amenaza que representaba para el bosque con él. Wirt volvió al lado de Dipper, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

“Así que, además de las cuevas, ¿qué hace de este lugar uno bueno para hacer fogatas?”

"No tener árboles en las inmediaciones sobre nosotros es lo principal. En realidad, cualquier sitio alejado de los árboles es excelente.” Dipper hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a las estrellas como había hecho su gemela. “Cualquier lugar por aquí funciona, y en el pasado hemos venido las suficientes veces para encender fogatas. Por lo que no será difícil encontrar uno de esos viejos lugares.”

La sonrisa de Wirt era puro de cariño mientras lo observaba, contento de ver el resplandor de las estrellas en sus ojos. “Solo el reflejo de tu mirada podría superar el brillo de la fuente misma.” Después de que las palabras dejaron sus labios, frunció un poco el ceño. “Huh. No fue muy bueno. Tus ojos merecen algo mejor que eso.”

Su mirada voló a Wirt, para apartarla después mientras el color invadía su rostro. Jaló la visera de su gorra, pero no lo bastante para ocultarse. “¿Me escribirás tu poesía? Es decir, cuando llegues a casa. No quiero perdérmela.”

“No creo ser capaz de evitarlo. Pero no solo te llegarán en mensajes. Sé de una vez que es probable que te mande algunas por correo, como un pretendiente añorando por su amado a través del gran mar. De todas formas, se verán mejor escritas a mano.”

“Tus padres se preguntarán por qué la cuenta por estampillas no volaba por los cielos en el pasado,” le señaló sonriendo. “Te daré la dirección de nuestra casa en Piedmont y de aquí. También necesito la tuya.”

“Sí, por supuesto.” Wirt devolvió la sonrisa, después se encogió de hombros. “Y piensan que todo fue por correo electrónico, ¿sabes? Cosa de escuela y eso. Habrían notado que nuestro correo jamás venía de Piedmont.”

“Ahora sí,” prometió Dipper. aunque no tenía idea de qué enviaría. Se detuvo cuando llegaron a una pequeña parcela, rocas ya formando el círculo que necesitaban, con troncos acomodados para sentarse. “Esto debería funcionar. Solo hay que limpiar los restos de la flama.”

Wirt asintió, dejando la bolsa antes de agacharse para ayudar a Dipper a despejar el área. “‘En llamas pues entonces, purificado por la flama,’” murmuró distraídamente en voz baja, la palabra haciendo eco en su memoria donde el hechizo todavía estaba.

“‘Por tus acciones cargarás, toda esta gran infama.’” terminó Dipper. Dejó escapar una ligera risa, volteando a mirarlo. “Fue una buena línea. Iba a decírtelo entonces, pero... ya sabes.”

Wirt negó con la cabeza y bufó. “No puedo creer que acerté. Fue la primera cosa que se me ocurrió y así salió. Siendo honesto, estoy muy seguro de que el destino estaba apiadándose de mí y dijo algo como, ‘hay que perdonársela, se acercó bastante.’”

“Nah. No son las palabras lo que realmente importa. Sino los sentimientos tras ellas. Y tú tienes muchísimos en las tuyas.” Se sentó, el espacio limpio de escombros y listo para poner leña fresca en su lugar. “La forma en que las palabras son formadas es importante para asegurar la fuerza, y eso, pero en realidad es sobre la sensación.”

“Lo sé.” Wirt se recargó contra él, presionando sus hombros. “En mis poemas, siempre es sobre lo que siento y cuando leo poemas usualmente puedo percibir la emoción detrás de las palabras, guiado por sus elecciones, la rima o el ritmo o la puntuación, pero con esto... No sé. Creo que canalicé mis propias emociones cuando no pude percibir las intenciones del hechicero.” Se encogió de hombros. “Tal vez ese era el punto.”

“Amo la manera en que piensas.” _Te amo_. Dipper se deslizó lo suficiente para poder recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Wirt, rodeando su cintura con un brazo. “Peregrino poeta, salvándonos a todos. Esta es la segunda vez que salvas mi vida, ¿sabes? Me siento como un vago.”

“¿Quieres que piense en una manera para devolverte el favor?” Presionó su sonrisa contra la gorra de Dipper. “No, ya lo has hecho. Lo sabes bien. Tal vez el riesgo no fue tanto, pero... me diste esperanza. Para salir. No sé si lo hubiera logrado si tú y Mabel no se hubieran ido primero. Lo habría intentado, pero no sé si habría creído que existía una salida.”

“No creo que te des el suficiente crédito.” Dipper atrapó su mano, alzando el dorso hasta sus labios.

El corazón de Wirt se hinchó, la ternura cálida y haciendo su pulso palpitar felizmente. “¿Sí? Bueno, trato de ayudarte a que no te sientas un vago. Puedes tomarlo, o como dije, puedo buscar una forma para que me devuelvas el favor,” le dijo juguetón, frotando su rostro contra él.

Entre risitas, Dipper acarició su costado. “Claro que no. Si tienes que recorrer todo el camino hasta Massachusetts, al menos quédate aquí a salvo.”

“Daré mi mayor esfuerzo, almirante.” Wirt giró la cabeza, su mano yendo hacia la nuca de Dipper para acomodarlo en un beso. “Guardaré mis peligrosos y arriesgados encuentros paranormales para el próximo verano.”

“Qué así sea,” murmuró, levantando las manos para agarrar su suéter mientras devolvía el beso.

“Así lo haré,” le aseguró, sonriendo contra sus labios. “En serio, ¿qué puede pasarme en Lakeville? Ya he ido al lago, así que sé que no hay monstruos de lago ahí ocultos. Ni dientes gigantes abandonados en la costa.”

“Si ves uno, sabes cómo contactarme. Volaré hasta ahí para encargarme; no me molesta.” Pero estaba cansado de hablar entre el beso, así que sacó su lengua para distraerlo de una respuesta verbal.

Y sí que funcionó. La única respuesta que dio Wirt fue un sonido contento mientras profundizaba el beso, partiendo los labios para él, dejando que Dipper tomara lo que quisiera de él. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello desde la base de su nuca, contento de poder besarlo toda la noche, de experimentar el subidón de pura devoción pulsando en su interior, y lo así lo habría intentado.

Pero sus hermanos regresaban, sus voces cortando distancia mientras cantaban la canción de bicicletas pese a no estar usando una.

“Mi dios. ¿Por qué los trajimos?” Dipper murmuró, separando el beso. “Petición para dejarlos atrás.”

“La firmaré,” dijo de acuerdo, pero entonces Greg lo estaba llamando, en mayor parte emocionado, pero pudo percibir el toque de preocupación. “¡Por aquí, Greg!” Wirt llamó devuelta con un suspiro, jalando la visera de la gorra de Dipper. “Por continuar. De nuevo.”

“Claro.”

“Oh, ¡qué bien!” Mabel celebró en cuanto se acercaron. “Estaba esperando que ya hubiera uno arreglado para nosotros. ¿Recordaste los cerillos?”

Su gemelo la miró por un momento, y ella rio. “Eso pensé. Greg encontró piedras. Es un excelente detective.”

“¡Y son lisas también!” Greg corrió hacia él para mostrarle. “¡Justo como la última vez!”

Dipper las tomó, acomodando su gorra para darle una amplia sonrisa. “Perfecto.”

Mabel sonrió, volcando la mayoría de su pila dentro del anillo de piedras. El resto lo dejó cerca y le hizo una seña a Greg para que hiciera lo mismo. Solo tomó dos rápidos golpes a la roca, Dipper mucho más eficiente en prender fuego de esta manera que cuando tenía trece años, y tuvieron una llama ardiendo en minutos.

Mabel se hundió sobre uno de los troncos, sujetando a Greg sobre su regazo. “Dipper, creo que esta es el segundo - espera, el tercer día más agitado de la vida.”

Corrió su lista mental, y luego asintió para sí mismo. “Sí, parece ser cierto.”

“¿Cuáles fueron el segundo y el primero?” Preguntó Wirt curioso, abriendo la bolsa con sus prendas y pasándosela a Dipper.

“El día que nos descubrimos quién era el autor de los tres diarios originales y el día que volvimos a desterrar a un demonio.” Él se encogió de hombros, removiendo su camisa y vaqueros de la bolsa. Hizo una mueca. “Hoy definitivamente es un sólido tres.”

“Qué bueno saber que no cada aventura que tienen termina así, chicos,” musitó Wirt, sacando su suéter a continuación. Si antes no hubiera sabido que era de color amarillo, no habría manera que pudiera saberlo ahora. “Aunque algún día creo que podría querer escuchar las historias detrás de esas dos, si están dispuestos.”

“¡Sí! ¿Desterrar a un demonio es igual que desterrar a un fantasma?” Preguntó Greg, mirando hacia atrás a Mabel.

Ella se estremeció. “Preferiría lidiar con un fantasma.”

“Cualquier día,” dijo Dipper de acuerdo y lanzó su camisa hecha bola al fuego. “Pero, sí, te contaré un día de estos. Solo... Ya sabes, ninguna de las dos incluye mis mejores momentos.”

“Bipper.”

“Cierra la boca,” respondió sin fuerza, haciéndola reír. “Mira, en el raro caso de que llegues a cruzarte con un demonio, no hagas con trato con él. Y eso es todo lo que diré por ahora.”

La comisura de los labios de Wirt se alzaron en una media sonrisa. “Bien. Me parece justo.”

“La Bestia una vez intentó hacer un trato,” agregó Greg. “¡Pero no fue rival para nosotros!”

“Sí. Fuimos más astutos, ¿verdad?” Wirt miró una última vez a su suéter bañado en sangre, después lo lanzó al fuego. La camisa blanca que había vestido debajo no tardó en seguirle. Aunque no tuviera tanta sangre, no había manera de que podría quitársela.

Dipper envolvió la cintura de Wirt con el brazo, recargándose contra él. Más leña fue lanzada por Mabel, las flamas requiriendo más combustible para incinerar la ropa. Intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

“No me sorprende en lo absoluto. No después de una semana viendo cómo funciona tu cerebro.”

Wirt lo empujó ligeramente. “Tú y tu fascinación con mi cerebro.”

“¡Oh! ¡Oh, Wirt! ¡Deberíamos decirles de la vez que _tú_ desterraste un espíritu! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Con la campana! ¡Ése fue un buen plan también!” Greg agitó sus brazos en el aire, sonriéndole a Mabel. “En una historia muy buena. Pasó después de que se fueron.”

“N- no lo sé, Greg Es tarde y ustedes seguro no quieren escuchar sobre eso. Es decir, ya han lidiado con suficiente de estas cosa.”

“Yo y mi fascinación con todo tú, no solo tu cerebro, quiere escucharlo.”

Mabel asintió, rascando a Pato detrás de la oreja cuando se sentó a sus pies. “¡Vamos, Wirt, dinos!”

“Oh, um... bueno.” Wirt se removió en su lugar, carraspeando para lograr un buen timbre de narrador. “Así que, fue después de que dejáramos a Beatrice and nos enteráramos de que Adelaide no era la tan supuesta ‘Mujer buena de los Bosques’ que creímos que era. Hubo un distintivo cambio en el clima. Tras caminar toda la noche, tan oscura y lúgubre como nuestros menguados ánimos, el día nos recibió de la misma manera. Cuando empezó a llover, consideramos hallar refugio, y entonces El Leñador apareció.”

“¡Casi aplasta a Wirt bajo un árbol! Creí que era yo y mis poderes, pero solo era un sujeto con un hacha,” añadió Greg, luego se calló para que Wirt pudiera continuar contando la historia.

Detalló su escape porque en su momento habían creído que él era La Bestia, con más de una interrupción de su hermano menor explicando que le había dado una buena paliza, lo cual los llevó a la vieja y decaída casa - a la que Greg le había dicho a Wirt que no quería entrar. “¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ser tú quién cuente esta historia?” Le preguntó Wirt, alzando una ceja.

“No, estás haciendo un buen trabajo,” le aseguró Greg. “¡Cuéntales sobre Lorna! ¡Y el espíritu come personas!”

Lo hizo, y se enorgulleció de sí mismo por sonrojarse solo un poco mientras explicaban que el escape de su tía quién no era realmente su tía y un supuesto monstruo que tragaba los cuerpos de niños y adolescentes y dejaba solo sus huesos para que los acomodara la chica. Solo para descubrir que ese no era el caso. Todavía podía recordar vívidamente cerrar con seguro la puerta del armario, su cerebro buscando qué hacer a continuación cuando volteó para encontrar que Lorna ya no era precisamente Lorna. Todo en Lo Desconocido era vívido en una forma que sus memorias normales de día a día no lo eran. Aunque, esperaba que esta semana - tan aterradora como su último día había sido - permaneciera igual de clara. Mirando a Dipper mientras terminada la historia - sacudiendo a su rana con la campana en su estómago para desterrar al espíritu que controlaba - sonrió un poco y tuvo la sensación de que así sería. Después de todo, Dipper no era el tipo de chico con una vida normal de día a día, y estos definitivamente no habían sido días normales.

“Pero sí, eso fue todo. Se quedó con su Tía Susurros y Greg y yo continuamos. Jason Funderburker conservó la campana en su estómago durante un tiempo después de que regresamos, pero luego un día dejó de sonar y brillar, así que pensamos que la magia debió haberse desvanecido.” Wirt se encogió de hombros.

“Pero sigue siendo una rana de la suerte y musical,” Greg suspiró contento mientras abrazaba a Jason Funderburker. “Incluso si ya no puede cantar o resonar como una campana.”

Mabel rio, recogiéndolos a los dos contra su regazo en un cariñoso apretón. “Jason Funderburker es la mejor rana de la suerte y musical del mundo.”

“Algunas magias se disuelven cuando ya no son necesarias. A veces se queda, sin importar qué.” Dipper se estiró, descansando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Wirt. Recordaba ala Tía Susurros de las páginas del diario, cuando pasó por ellas agresivamente mientras cambiaban, y le molestó que pudo haber estado ahí. Podría haberles evitado todo eso, pero luego, se dio cuenta, entonces Wirt no habría tenido una historia que contar. No se habría enfrentado ni burlado a un espíritu.

Y Dipper no sería capaz de sonreírle desde abajo, orgulloso, porque este muchacho era algo más. “Suena a que fuiste realmente asombroso.”

“Mm... más como adecuadamente asombroso,” dijo pensativo, trazando el bordado del pino con su dedo. “Pero gracias. Me alegra que te impresionara.” La sonrisa de Dipper lo atrapó y su rubor creció, así que tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar verse completamente enamorado.

“Hombre, saltaste de una ventana y usaste los recursos a tu disposición. Curaste una posesión, lo cual, para que sepas, es básicamente lo más difícil de hacer. Eres más que adecuadamente asombroso.” Se movió más cerca, pasando un brazo alrededor de Wirt y presionando la mejilla contra su estómago. “Lidia con eso.”

Él rio e intentó no alejarse, cubriendo la espalda de Dipper con su brazo. “De acuerdo. Muy bien, lidiaré con eso. Terco.”

“He decidido comenzar a hacer que te des cuenta del hecho que eres tan asombroso como creo que eres. Podría contraproducente puesto que, ya sabes, puedes elegir mejor que a un idiota que busca activamente monstruos y eso, pero es muy probable que lo valga.”

Wirt encontró su mirada, arqueando las cejas, pareciendo nada impresionado. “¿Ahora quién no puede lidiar con el hecho de que es muy asombroso?” Le pinchó el estómago. “Y si soy tan asombroso como dices, entonces claramente tengo un asombroso gusto en personas asombrosas.”

No puedo contener el jadeo, los músculos de su estómago saltando mientras se alejaba del pinchazo. “No estoy- De acuerdo, bien, los dos podemos ser asombrosos.”

Wirt lo miró un momento. “¿Qué fue eso?”

“¿Qué fue qué? Nada.” Levantó las rodillas, inclinándose hacia él para ocultar su estómago lo más posible.

“¿Eres-?” Wirt presionó los labios contra una sonrisa, Dipper claramente queriendo mantener esto para sí mismo. “Muy bien. Fue nada,” aceptó por el momento, aunque con intención dejó la palma yacer firme contra su costado, tan cerca de su estómago como podía dada la posición.

Dipper giró su rostro para presionarlo completamente contra el abdomen de Wirt, su voz amortiguada por el suéter. “Oh dios, no.”

“Si alguna vez quieres saber todos tus puntos débiles, los tengo todos a la mano,” ofreció Mabel, su sonrisa de absoluta malicia.

“Oh dios, no,” repitió Dipper.

“Puede que acepte tu oferta.” Wirt volvió a reír, sobando su costado en un intento por calmarlo. “Vamos, no voy a volver a pincharte. Está bien. Lo siento, no sabía que eras cosquilludo.”

“Solo un poco.”

“ _Muy_ cosquilludo.”

“¡Cállate, Mabel!”

“¿Qué tiene de malo ser cosquilludo?” Preguntó Greg. “Wirt también lo es. A veces.”

“Solo si me agarras por sorpresa,” enmendó él.

Greg alzó la barbilla con orgullo. “Lo cual siempre hago.”

“Así que, sobre la petición de solo dejarlos aquí,” refunfuñó Dipper, alzando los ojos y revelando el rubor de mortificación que había estado escondiendo.

La sonrisa de Wirt era de completa adoración mientras se inclinaba para besarlo ligeramente. “No vamos a dejarlos abandonados en el bosque solo porque eres cosquilludo. Si me fuera a casa sin Greg, sería castigado y luego jamás podría hablar contigo ni volver a visitarte.”

“¡Oye!”

“Y lo extrañaría, por supuesto.” Wirt puso los ojos en blanco, pero Greg fue apaciguado igualmente.

“Greg y yo somos aventureros expertos,” les recordó Mabel, sonriendo porque eran adorables y afectivos. “Seríamos capaces de encontrar nuestro camino incluso si lo intentan.”

Dipper puso sus ojos en blanco y se sentó. Aunque, disfrutando la proximidad, se acomodó entre sus piernas para poder recargar la mejilla contra su pecho. “Mabel, ¿siquiera sabes qué camino tomar para volver?”

Ella miró a su alrededor, luego se encogió de hombros. “Uno de ellos.”

“¡Yo no tengo idea de cómo ir a casa!” Dijo Greg alegre, pero estaba satisfecho con eso.

Wirt rodeó a Dipper con los brazos, recargando la barbilla sobre su cabeza. “Tal vez los dejaremos en casa un día. Es decir, solo hemos tenido una cita, y no sé tú, pero a mí me gustaría tener más. Ya sabes, cuando podamos.”

“Absolutamente. ¿Tú escoges donde ir la próxima?”

“Sí. Tengo que de alguna manera superar a la tuya, ¿recuerdas? Hombre, dejaste tu barra muy en alto.”

Él rio, cerrando los ojos. “No tienes que superarme. Solo tienes que pensar en algo que podamos hacer juntos. Solo... Ya sabes. Quiero estar contigo.”

“También quiero estar contigo.” Pero incluso eso, al parecer, era demasiado pedir. Wirt presionó los labios contra su gorra. “Igual pensaré en algo bueno.” Después de todo, era seguro que tendría bastante tiempo para pensarlo. “Puede que no sean ninfas, pero veré qué puedo hacer.”

Dipper asintió, alzando la mirada y enderezándose lo bastante para capturar sus labios. “Confío en ti.”

La sonrisa de su gemela se suavizó, su corazón rompiéndose ellos. Miró abajo hacia Greg y su rana, y una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. Tendría que trabajar los detalles, los cuales requerirían mucha concentración que no acostumbraba a poseer, pero podía lograrlo. Tal vez.

“¿Tienes una buena canción para fogata, bebé? ¡Deberíamos estar celebrando!”

“No lo sé, jamás he ido a acampar,” él respondió.

“Apuesto a que puedes pensar en una, Greg,” le dijo Wirt, pero estaba mirando a Dipper, a sus ojos y sus labios, queriendo besarlo otra vez. “Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas.”

Greg le dio golpecitos a su barbilla, pensativo. “Debería ser sobre malvaviscos,” se decidió. “La próxima vez que tengamos una fogata, ¡deberíamos traer unos para tostar! Como con los hongos. ¡Oh! Hongos y malvaviscos, saben cómo caramelos, todos reunidos junto al fuego somos los Mejores Amigos Misterio,” empezó a cantar, inventando una canción tan fácil como los poemas brotaban de la mente de Wirt.

Cuando Mabel lo recogió, haciendo una danza en lo que él continuaba su melodía, Dipper sonrió. Tenía razón. Deberían estar celebrando. No podían lamentarse por el tiempo que les quedaba. Solo tenían que disfrutarlo. Con una mano alzada, paso los dedos por el cabello de Wirt. “Estoy pensando en que ojalá hubiera traído mi cámara. Quiero decir, no es como si fuera a olvidar lo hermoso que eres ahora con el fuego jugando en tus ojos, pero igual habría sido sería lindo tenerlo grabado.”

“¿Qué? No. Oh mi dios.” Wirt agachó su cabeza tanto como pudo sin perder la mano de Dipper en su cabello y se tapó los ojos con su mano. Sus mejillas ardieron hasta la punta de sus orejas, y sacudió la cabeza, las mariposas volviéndose locas en su estómago mientras su corazón daba vueltas. “¿Esto es lo que se siente cuando recito mis poemas sobre ti? Lo siento.”

Su sonrisa se agrandó. “Aw, hombre, eso no es justo. No puedes taparlos. Y no lo sientas. Me gustan todas las cosas locas que tus poemas me hacen sentir.” Se movió para acercarse más, aunque no había un centímetro separándolos, y acarició su cabello.

“También me gusta, es solo... ¿demasiado?” Wirt vaciló en bajar la mano, pero igual cubrió una parte de su cara, su boca, todavía avergonzado. “Es un poco difícil de creer. Y sé lo que vas a decir, tal vez, pero es... así es como me siento. Justo ahora. Puede que... puede que tú cambies eso. Algún día.”

“Al menos soy lo bastante obstinado para intentar. Me importas lo suficiente para intentar.”

Wirt lo miró por un latido, luego movió su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Dipper antes de sellar sus labios para un beso lento, cargado de significado, cuyo único propósito era sentir y entender y saborear. “Me importas lo suficiente como para dejarte. Solo ten en cuenta de que yo también puedo ser obstinado. No me resientas mucho por eso,” dijo en un murmullo, alzando la comisura de sus labios.

“Lo he notado. Tienes mucho burbujeando debajo de toda esa dulzura tímida. Ya he encontrado algo de ella, pero soy algo codicioso y muy curioso.” Quería saber todo lo que causaba una respuesta de él, pero podía ser paciente donde importaba. Y Wirt definitivamente importaba. Lo atrajo a otro beso que terminó abruptamente porque seguía olvidando una simple, tonta pregunta.

“Mi dios. ¿ _Cuál_ es tu apellido?”

Wirt saltó un poco, la abrupción sobresaltándolo al principio. pero luego un simple, “Oh,” dejó sus labios y de pronto estaba riendo. En una manera dura e incontrolable que no solía permitirse. “¡Vaya! Perdona, nunca te lo dije, ¿cierto?” intentó hablar entre risas, pero seguía sin poder detenerse, su nariz arrugada y su sonrisa brillante mientras trataba de contenerse. “Es- es algo importante. Es- es Palmer. El de Greg es Whelan, ya que, bien, padres distintos, pero dios santo. ¡No puedo creer que nunca- todo este tiempo-!”

“Sí, todo este tiempo.” Dipper intentó sentirse al menos algo irritado, pero no lo pudo lograr. La risa sin aire lo deshizo. Esa nariz arrugado volvió a tomar su corazón. El simple y obvio placer lo hizo inclinarse hacia atrás y sacar su celular. Sacó una foto para usar como foto de contacto. Y tal vez de fondo de pantalla. Miró hacia la foto, sonriendo. Sí, tenía un nuevo fondo de pantalla.

“Así que, Palmer. Wirt Palmer.” Asintió, todavía sonriendo mientras volvía a meter su teléfono al bolsillo. “De acuerdo. Es bueno saberlo.”

Hipando, le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos. “¿Todavía te gusto igual sabiendo mi apellido? ¿No te desanima para nada?”

“Déjame envolver mi cabeza con esta salvaje y nueva información,” le dijo en broma. “Poeta, peregrino, Palmer.” Sonrió mostrando los dientes. “Pines. En realidad, puede que me gustes ahora más. Inesperado.”

“Sin olvidar lo de experto en lo paranormal,” Wirt rio más y lo besó. “No puedo creerlo. Es una tristeza que no vayamos a la misma escuela. Con eso de acomodar los asientos de forma alfabética. Sería sencillo pasarte poemas en clase.”

“Nuestras calificaciones sufrirían un montón, pero valdría totalmente la pena.”

“Tendremos que conformarnos con los que te enviaré por correo.” Wirt trazó su mejilla y labios con la punta de sus dedos, su sonrisa su cosa favorita en el mundo sobre Dipper Pines. “¿Es raro que te esté extrañando cuando estás justo aquí?”

“Si lo es, los dos somos raros,” respondió, estirando la mano para tomar la muñeca de Wirt y besar sus dedos. “Por lo que no lo descartaría.”

Su corazón se agitó, saltando un latido mientras lo miraba, fascinado por el afecto y la forma en que la luz del fuego jugaba con su piel y brillaba en los rizos sueltos de su cabello. Lo grabaría todo en su memoria, para que cuando cerrara los ojos, fuera esto lo que viera en lugar de los terrores del día. Prefería anhelarlo que temer por su bienestar, aunque sabía que haría lo segundo de todas maneras. Sería imposible no preocuparse después de todo eso, pero también era posible creer en él. Si pudo manejar un día como el de hoy y salir con una risa en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios, entonces era probable que pudiera con mucho más. Incluso con esta inminente separación.

“No es el final. Es solo el comienzo,” musitó, más para sí mismo que nada, luego sonrió. “Digo, recién aprendiste mi apellido y yo tu más grande debilidad. Piensa en todas las otras cosas entre nosotros que podemos aprender. Habrá demasiadas cosas nuevas para que pasemos demasiado tiempo extrañándonos.” Esperaba que así fuera.

Dipper rio y lo acercó para otro beso. Podía apoyar esa clase de optimismo, y quería algo para él mismo. Sus cimientos fueron breves, pero más fuertes de lo que la mayoría podía afirmar. Podía aferrarse a eso en los meses venideros, estaba seguro, y cuando el verano volviera a rodar, podría aferrarse a Wirt. Y lo haría. La distancia no podría ser un gran obstáculo para dos chicos muy obstinados. No la dejarían.

\----

“¿Greg? ¡Greg!” Una de las cosas más insufribles sobre ser un hermano mayor era tener que ser el responsable y asegurarse de que el hermano menor empacara sus cosas como dijo que haría, en vez de tener una última sesión de arrumacos con su novio antes de que sus padres llegaran, reflexionó Wirt mientras iba afuera.

Había desaparecido del cuarto de Mabel una vez que había empacado a medias. No era mucho de una sorpresa. Greg creía firmemente que, si no empacaba para ir a casa, entonces no tendría que irse y todo estaría bien con el mundo. Era un lindo pensamiento, pero sabía que tenían un tiempo límite para alcanzar su vuelo de regreso y sería más sencillo si todo estuviera listo para partir, así podrían enfocarse en-

Enfocarse en las despedidas.

Wirt suspiró, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a sus inmediatos alrededores. “Si fuiste secuestrado por gnomos, te juro...” masculló, pero luego escuchó la alegre voz de Greg a la vuelta de la Cabaña del Misterio. “¡Greg!”

“¡Sí, claro que puedes venir con nosotros!” Greg estaba diciendo mientras Wirt se acercaba. “¡Será divertido! Creo que te gustará Massachusetts.”

“Greg, no puedes invitar a otra gente a casa-” Wirt se cortó cuando se unió a su hermano y lo encontró ahí parado solo. “¿Con quién estabas hablando?” le preguntó.

“¡Mi nuevo amigo!” Greg respondió, apuntando frente a él.

Wirt alzó una ceja y siguió su mirada, bufando cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre una nerviosa ardilla subiendo a un árbol. “Muy bien. De acuerdo. Pues, dile a tu amigo que tienes que entrar y terminar de empacar como prometiste y que hablaran después.”

“¿Y qué si no entro ni empaco?” Greg dijo en tono de negociación.

Wirt pretendió considerar esto, luego lo recogió en brazos, cargándolo en el aire de cabeza y cargándolo hasta la puerta él mismo. “Entonces hago esto y te empaco en tu maleta en lugar de tus cosas. Piénsalo, Greg, finalmente podrás montar el carrusel de equipaje como siempre has querido.”

“¡No lo harías!” Greg jadeó, pero también estaba riendo y dando patadas.

“Obsérvame,” él respondió, subiendo los escalones al porche justo cuando el sonido de un carro sobre el camino de tierra llegó a sus oídos. “Muy bien, suficiente de juegos. Hablando en serio, ve y guarda el resto de tus cosas o vamos a dejarlas y darle permiso al Señor Pines de venderlos.”

“¿Me dará algo del dinero?” Greg preguntó mientras era puesto derecho en el suelo.

“No.”

Suspiró, algo pesado para un niño de su edad, luego se volvió para subir las escaleras. “Si tengo que hacerlo.”

“¡Ahí estás!” Mabel dijo, saludando a Wirt con la mano al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Greg para llevarlos a su habitación. “Andando, cabo, ¡hay una misión que completar!”

“¡Pero no quiero, Mabel!” protestó, siguiéndola de igual forma.

“Lo sé.” Lo recogió en brazos en su lugar, frotando su espalda mientras lo cargaba por el pasillo. “A veces no es sencillo seguir órdenes, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Tuvimos aventuras, ¿no es así? Justo como prometí. Solo hay que tener más la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver.” Presionó un beso en su frente, tomando una esquina de su cama para acunarlo en su regazo.

“¿Va a hacer después de mucho tiempo como la última vez?” Greg se acurrucó contra ella.

“Algo así para los dos. Será más tiempo de espera para ti, pero no tanto para mí. Además, esta vez podremos hablar así que la espera no será igual de larga. Puedes llamarme todos los días y decirme cómo estás si tú quieres. ¿Te parece?”

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, torciendo los labios mientras pensaba. “¿Es un dato de la roca? ¿De los de verdad?”

“¡Claro que sí! Incluso le diré a Wirt para que no diga que me molestas.” Le pinchó las mejillas con una brillante sonrisa.

Greg rio, punchando sus mejillas de regreso. “De acuerdo. Suena a un plan, general.” Escuchó la puerta de un auto cerrarse, luego jadeó, lanzando los brazos alrededor de Mabel. “¡Oh no! ¡La caballería!”

Ella le dio un apretón. “No temas, cabo. ¡Tengo un plan! Tú ve a distraerlos, y yo termino de empacar. Nadie sabrá que todavía no estabas listo cuando llegaron.”

“¡Sí, señor, General Mabel!” Le dio un saludo, luego un beso en la mejilla antes de deslizarse de su abrazo. “¡Vamos, Jason Funderburker! ¡Hay que ir a saludar a Mamá y Papá!” Greg recogió a su rana de la suerte y lo cargó fuera de la habitación sobre la cabeza.

Mabel rio suavemente, ignorando la angustia en su pecho en lo que empezaba a doblar su ropa y acomodarle limpiamente en su pequeña maleta. Su tetera fue acomodada justo en la cima, y aun así se las arregló para hacerla reír el pensar que había pensado en traerla con él. Siguió sonriendo cuando introdujo productos indispensables.

Una memoria USB con forma de rana llena de fotografías - tanto de su tiempo en Lo Desconocido como de la semana que habían pasado juntos. Era muy probable que avergonzara a Wirt las muchas veces que había tomado una foto de él y su hermano, incluyendo la que tomó la noche anterior. Deseaba poder ver su rostro cuando la viera, besándose en frente de una fogata.

Sus orejas seguro se pondrían rojas.

La segunda cosa que escabulló dentro de la bolsa era el objeto más viejo. Estaba algo desgastado y tallado por los años, pero el gancho seguía siendo sólido y la soga continuaba fuerte. Ya había escrito una nota para el mismo, así que la puso junto a todo lo demás antes de cerrar la maleta y poner el cierre para asegurarla.

Tras una rápida inspección para asegurarse de que el maquillaje para cubrir el moretón en su cara seguía haciendo su trabajo, Mabel dejó la maleta en el suelo, tirando de la agarradera para rodarla por el pasillo. “Vamos, Pato. Es hora de despedirse.”

\----

Dipper no estaba listo para despedirse. Su gorra ocultaba la peor de sus heridas, su moretón fácil de explicar con un, “No siempre veo por dónde camino.” Era bastante cierto, y aplicable a esta situación, y los padres estaban demasiado distraídos por volver a ver a sus hijos para cuestionarlo de verdad.

Su mirada siguió a Wirt, el corazón latiéndole deprisa mientras luchaba contra el deseo de agarrarlo, llevarlo hasta su cuarto y no soltarlo hasta que su familia estuviera de camino al aeropuerto. No estaba listo para verlo partir.

Wirt lo miró mientras abrazaba a su mamá, su sonrisa débil no llegando a sus ojos cuando se la ofreció. Tampoco estaba listo para despedirse. “Voy a um... Iré a poner mis cosas en el coche,” dijo cuando terminó el abrazo, pero Jonathan le dio un apretón en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

“Yo me encargo, chico. Tú y Greg hagan sus despedidas,” le dijo, tomando la agarradera de su maleta por él.

“Oh, um. Muy bien.”

Normalmente habría protestado, pero con el pasar de los segundos, no vaciló en darse la vuelta y caminar directo a Dipper. Lo miró, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero, ¿qué podía decir en este momento para hacer que doliera un poco menos? En lugar de eso, lo atrajo en un abrazo, envolviéndolo con fuerza entre sus brazos porque tampoco estaba listo para decir adiós y quería que durara.

Dipper le dio la vuelta a la visera de su gorra, no queriendo que le estorbara al enterrar el rostro en el hombro de Wirt, aferrándose, enredando los dedos en su suéter. “Wirt, yo...” _Te amo_. No podía decirlo ahora. No podía poner esa carga sobre él cuando iba a irse. Y no podía rogar que se quedara, no importa lo mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

“Me mandas mensaje cuando llegues al aeropuerto, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando el avión aterrice para saber que llegaste a salvo. Llámame cuando termines de empacar y eso, ¿bien?”

Wirt asintió, su respiración entrecortada por el intento de no llorar. Sus últimos momentos juntos durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo no iban a ser cubiertos en lágrimas. “Lo haré,” le prometió. “Te mensajearé antes de subir al avión y también durante el regreso a casa. Y te llamaré, no importa lo tarde que sea. Tenemos una diferencia de tres horas a la que acostumbrarnos, pero suelo dormir tarde, así que puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras. Lo más probable es que esté despierto.” Sus labios temblaban al respirar, su voz suave en lo que le decía solo a él. “Voy a extrañar dormir a tu lado.”

“Yo también. Te fascina robarte las sábanas como a nadie, hombre,” le dijo jugando, esperando animarlos así a los dos, “pero yo también.”

Se le escapó una risa ahogada y Wirt aflojo su abrazo un poco. “Mírame. Robando sábanas, robando tu gorra, robando tu camisa. La cual, por cierto, estoy vistiendo en este momento. Dijiste que nunca lo haría, pero aquí estoy. Solo porque use suéteres no significa que no use camisas debajo, has visto el cuello de algunas.”

Eso lo hizo reír. Tenía que hacerlo, y se relajó para tirar del dobladillo del suéter de notas musicales de Wirt. “Ya vi. Y es asombroso.” Capturó algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y lo tuvo mirando en su dirección.

Su gemela saltó de inmediato. “Perdón. No estoy tratando de interrumpir. Solo...”

Dipper quería ser egoísta. Quería codiciar esto y aferrarse para tomar cada momento que tenían juntos para él solo, pero su hermana vestía el suéter con el clarinete. Nunca usaba el mismo suéter dos veces en la misma semana. Ni dos veces al mes si podía evitarlo. No podía ser codicioso ni egoísta, así que retrocedió un paso y dejo ser a Mabel.

Quien estaba reteniendo el aliento y saltaba, agarrando a Wirt en un abrazo inmediato. “No tomará mucho. Es solo para mostrarte- ¡Te voy a extrañar! Te voy a extrañar y mucho, ¿de acuerdo? ¡A ti y a Greg! Tienes que dejar que me llame sea cuando quiera. Le prometí que podría llamarme cuando quisiera, y lo digo en serio. No me molestará, ¡él nunca me molestaría! ¡Ninguno de los dos!”

Le dio el abrazo más apretado que pudo, luego lo soltó y apretó el botón de su suéter. La música que fluyó de este era la de Wirt, y sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas cuando los levantó. “Lo terminé, y quería enseñarte antes de que se fueran.”

Oh bien, gran intento el de no llorar, musitó, unas cuantas lágrimas deslizándose mientras la arrastraba a otro abrazo. “Gracias, es- es el mejor. Tú eres la mejor. Y claro que dejaré que te llame. Y tú también. Si alguna vez quieres o necesitas hablar con él, solo llama. No podrías... También te voy a extrañar. Y no tienes idea de las veces que lavaré la ropa a partir de ahora solo para poder usar el suéter que me hiciste tan seguido como sea posible.”

“¡Dipper!” Greg se lanzó a la refriega, pasando por delante de Mabel y Wirt para agarrarse a la cintura del chico. “También tenemos que decir adiós,” su voz salió amortiguada ya que ocultaba el rostro contra él.

En vez de recogerlo en brazos, Dipper se arrodilló al nivel de Greg y lo atrajo. “Como si fuera a dejar que te fueras sin decir adiós. Nos veremos tan pronto como podamos, pero puedes llamarme sea cuando quieras. Para lo que sea, ¿entendido?”

“¿Incluso si no es sobre fantasmas o hombres lobo o magia, y sea solo porque quiero decir hola que te extraño?”

“Greg, cuando la escuela empiece, puedes llamar incluso sobre tarea. Cualquier razón, a cualquier hora.” Se retiró lo suficiente para ofrecerle el puño. “En serio.”

Greg lo consideró por un momento, luego sonrió y chocó su puño con el suyo. “Gracias, Dipper. Pero igual trataré de que sea casi siempre sobre cosas divertidas.”

“Bueno, cielos, hombre, no puedo decir que la diversión viene antes de la tarea. ¿Qué pasa si tu hermano se enoja conmigo?” Mostró su sonrisa antes de atraer a Greg en otro abrazo. “Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Dos favores.”

“¡Seguro! ¡Lo que sea por el almirante!” Greg asintió, emocionado cuando envolvió su cuello con los brazos.

“Muy bien.” Bajo la voz, sus palabras solo para Greg. “Uno) cuida de Wirt. Sé que lo harás porque eres básicamente el mejor hermano menor que existe en el mundo, pero si llega ponerse mal y no quiere hablar sobre ello, haz que me marque. O tú márcame y dale el teléfono. ¿Puedes hacer eso?”

“¿Las gallinas tienen labios?” Greg bufó, manteniendo un volumen bajo también. “¡Claro que cuidaré de Wirt! Igual es mi trabajo. Pero lo prometo. Si es algo que no puedo manejar o si te extraña y no quiere decirlo, entonces te llamaré. Eres muy bueno para él. Lo calmas y lo haces feliz. ¿Cuál es la segunda?”

“Es un tanto difícil hacerlo desde tan lejos, así que tendrás que ser mis ojos en el campo de batalla, cabo.” Se apartó un poco, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del niño. “Ahora, dos) nunca, jamás dejes que nadie te diga que no eres asombroso. Eres un curioso y alocado niño en el mejor de los sentidos, ¿lo entiendes? Sigue preguntando cosas sobre fantasmas. Sigue haciendo preguntas, sobre todo, y no cabe duda de que serás capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas. Eres asombroso, y quién diga lo contrario está mal.”

Greg frunció el ceño a eso, su instinto de responder de acuerdo de inmediato a la tarea hecho de lado por el momento. Miró vacilante hacia atrás, asegurándose de que Wirt y Mabel no estaban escuchando, luego volvió a mirar a Dipper. “¿Incluso si mucha gente dice que no lo soy?” le preguntó, nada más que un susurro.

El corazón de Dipper se partió un poco. “Niños solían molestarme también. También solía ser muy difícil para mí hacer amigos. Pero nos tienes a mí y a Mabel de tu lado, no importa que pase. También a Wirt. Así que no los escuches a ellos, sino a nosotros. Te queremos, y sabemos mejor que nadie lo grandioso que eres.”

Rostro iluminándose, Greg tuvo que volver a abrazarlo. “También te quiero. Gracias, Dipper. Y tú también siempre me tendrás de tu lado, ¿sí?”

“Entendido.” Dipper lo abrazó devuelta, no soltándolo mientras se incorporaba porque no quería dejarlo todavía. No quería dejar que ninguno de los dos se fuera. Estiró la mano para tomar la de Wirt, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Wirt apretó su mano, apresurándose en frotarse los ojos para quitarse todo rastro de lágrimas. Le ofreció a Dipper una sonrisa que creció cuando vio que Greg seguía en sus brazos, pero ver esto volvió a humedecer sus ojos. ¿Por qué tenían que vivir tan lejos?

Acercó su mano y presionó un beso en el dorso de Dipper. “Creo que esto es todo por ahora.”

Mabel tomó la otra mano de Wirt, luego rodeó a su gemelo con un brazo para tener a Greg entre ellos, y hacer un círculo. Un círculo muy lloroso ya que sus lágrimas no habían parado y ahora los ojos de Dipper estaba muy abiertos y húmedos. No dejó de ver a Wirt, y ella no pudo culparlo por ello.

“Estará bien. Todos vamos a estar bien. Sabemos dónde estará el otro. Sabemos cómo estar en contacto. Estará bien.”

“¡Sí!” Greg agregó, intentando estar alegre por los adolescentes, pero incluso él no podía ignorar la forma en que la tristeza presente en su corazón. “¡Ahora sabemos que estamos en el mismo año y todo!”

“Es verdad,” dijo Wirt con una risa llorosa, apretando ambas manos mientras observaba a Dipper. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que el aire se atorara en su garganta. “Podemos hacerlo. Estará bien.”

Dipper no podía jalar su gorra para cubrir su rostro, incapaz de soltar a Greg o liberar la mano de Wirt. Se mordió el labio, embotellando sus emociones con desesperación para ponerse bajo control. No podía deshacerse ahora. Más tarde podría estar todo lo triste que quisiera, pero no mientras seguían aquí. “C-claro.” Tuvo que aclararse la garganta. “Está bien. Nos veremos tan pronto como sea posible. Estaremos bien.”

“Así es.” La sonrisa de Wirt se rompió y presionó los labios contra los de Dipper. “Esta vez conozco el camino a casa,” le murmuró, solo para él, después juntó sus labios una vez más. “Adiós, Dipper.”

Su pecho se comprimió cuando le dio a Greg, y tragó duro porque no quería tener que dejarlos ir. “Nos vemos, Wirt.”

Wirt abrazó a Greg con fuerza, dejándolo inclinarse para darle a Mabel un último abrazo de despedida. Tenían que irse. Si no se iban ahora, Wirt se quedaría, los dos harían, y fue golpeado por la ironía de la urgencia que lo impulsó a ir afuera. Sus padres estaban parados junto al coche, ambos alzando la vista cuando vieron y alzaron la mano. Wirt asintió, tembloroso, y luego dio la vuelta.

“‘Ah, cuando para el corazón del hombre, fue siempre menos que una traición, quedar a la deriva de las cosas, ceder con una gracia a la razón, e inclinarse y aceptar el final de un amor o de una temporada’» recitó, bajando a su hermano para tomarlo de la mano.

Partir con un poema quizá haya sido cursi o demasiado sentimental, pero había aceptado que era esas dos cosas, y los gemelos que dejaban atrás en los bosques - aunque esta vez no de vida o muerte - merecían todo lo que les pudiera ofrecer. Tanto él como Greg.

“¡Los llamaremos cuando lleguemos a casa!” Le dijo Greg, agitando la mano. “¡Y eso es un dato de la roca!”

Porque no quería que la última imagen que tuviera de ella fuera llorando, Mabel soltó una risa. “¡Será mejor que así sea!”

Dipper se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y agitó despacio la mano. No podía hablar con el corazón en la garganta. No podía moverse, incluso cuando Mabel retrocedió para sentarse en el suelo y abrazar a Pato. Solo podía verlos irse, ver a Wirt marcharse.

Esto era todo. Todo lo que tendrían durante un año. No podría verlo a menos que fuera por una pantalla de computadora o imágenes de texto. No estaría así de cerca con él durante un año, y el peso de esto amenazó con aplastarlo. Pero no podía pedirle que se quedara como quería hacerlo. No podía hacer nada salvo aceptar que estaba a punto de subir a ese coche y recorrer todo el camino al otro lado del país.

Pero no podía pasar de esta forma. Como Mabel, no quería que miseria fuera la última impresión que dejaran atrás.

Dipper se enderezó del marco tan pronto como Wirt estaba siguiendo a Greg dentro del coche. Con la mirada aún fija en Wirt, alzó la voz para llamarlo y terminó juzgando mal la distancia de los escalones del porche. Cabeceó justo antes de caer encima de unos de ellos y gritó cuando apenas pudo evitar romperse el cuello. Tropezó sobre el último, aterrizando con una incómoda posición en la hierba. Masculló bajo el aliento, sentándose y golpeando su cara con las manos porque era un idiota. Y a continuación siseó de dolor ya que sus dedos habían colisionado con la herida de su mejilla porque era nada menos que un idiota.

“¡Dios santo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?” En segundos Wirt estuvo a su lado, moviendo las manos de los hombros de Dipper hasta sus brazos frenético antes de decidir agacharse para ayudarlo, tomando su mano con la suya.

“Estoy bien. Estoy bien, en serio. Estaba- No podía dejar que te-” Flexionó sus dedos entre los de Wirt, mirándolo a los ojos con una embarazosa expresión desesperada. Respiró hondo, armándose de valor. “Mira, ambos sabemos que vamos a sentirnos mal. Solo, ya sabes, no quiero que eso sea... No quiero que eso sea lo último que recuerdes de mí. Quiero-”

En lugar de eso, Dipper deslizó sus manos para acuna su mejilla, con la intención de acercarlo en un beso, pero vaciló. Ya había pasado por el proceso de salir del clóset con su familia, y era demasiado fácil recordar las ansiedad que eso envolvía. No sabía si los padres de Wirt estaban mirando - oh, dios, ¿lo habían visto tropezarse como un idiota? - y no sabía cómo Wirt se sentiría acerca de ellos sabiendo que su relación no era estrictamente de amigos.

Así que vaciló y dejó la elección en las manos de Wirt. “Uno más. Es todo lo que quiero. Uno más antes de que te vayas.”

Wirt tragó, su mirada yendo de los labios de Dipper a sus ojos. Enredó la muñeca de Dipper con los dedos, manteniéndolo quieto ahí mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro. Había una decisión que tomar, pero no era de si besarlo o no.

“Dos. Dos es mejor,” ofreció como si fuera un compromiso, después rozó sus labios, eventualmente profundizando el primero de sus últimos besos.

Debajo de los dedos de Wirt, el pulso de Dipper se agitó acelerado. Lentamente, cerró los ojos, un suspiro deslizándose dentro del beso en el que Wirt guiaba el camino. Sí, dos. Dos eran mucho mejor. Permitió que el primero calmara el dolor que la idea de separarse ocasionaba. Seguía ahí, pero era más sencillo enfrentarlo con esta promesa de regresar.

“Nos vemos pronto,” murmuró Wirt en lugar de otro adiós, sonriendo mientras empezaba su segundo beso, pasando su agarre a la cintura de Dipper.

Dipper había soltado su rostro para deslizar las manos hasta su espalda. No lo agarró ni se aferró, eligiendo mejor rozar y acariciar. En donde su primer beso había sido un bálsamo, este era todo corazón. Derramó cada parte de su amor en él, cada pieza de su admiración.

Al terminar, estaba sonriendo, dejando descansar la frente contra la suya. “De acuerdo, sí, tienes razón. Dos es mejor. ¿Qué estaba pensando?”

“Bueno, en tu defensa, he matado a su cerebro un par de veces esta semana. Perdón por eso.” Se apartó lo bastante para dar un beso sobre el emblema de pino de su gorra, después volvió a juntar sus frentes. “Un efecto secundario de eso sea probablemente pensar cosas tontas como pedir solo por un beso.”

Rio con facilidad, el corazón mucho más liviano. Todavía iba a marcharse y seguía siendo terrible, pero esto lo hizo sentir más sencillo. Quién sabe lo que haré si llego a tener un cerebro en plena capacidad de nuevo. Excepto que, oye, probablemente no sea así. Justo cuando esté a punto de resolver la hambruna mundial, recibiré una melosa línea de poema en el teléfono y eso será todo.”

“Bueno, entonces solo tendrás que advertirme cuando te acerques a hacerlo para estar seguro de sincronizarlo para cuando te vuelvas candidato para el Premio Nobel de la Paz. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en el camino de tu cerebro y la hambruna mundial?” Sus manos rozaron sus costados, saboreando este último contacto en los segundos que tenían.

“Puede que sea el daño cerebral hablando, pero sacrificaría el premio de la paz por leer poemas si fueran tuyos.” Lo volvió a besar, rápido y ligero con una sonrisa. “Debes. Seguro debes irte ahora, ¿cierto? Por mucho que no me molestaría que pierdas tu vuelo, no deberías. Tan cargado con misterio como Massachusetts está, deberías estar a salvo ahí en Lakeville, ciudad de lagos.”

Wirt rio, alzando su mano para acunar la mejilla que no estaba herida. “Lo perdería por ti. Pero dada la cantidad de daño cerebral que te he dado ya, sí que será más conveniente para ti que me vaya ahora.” Lo acarició ligeramente con su pulgar. “Sé que no hay escasez de misterio aquí, y que a ti te gusta todo esto, pero... ¿cuídate? Haz lo que te gusta, claro. Encuentra patrones, resuelve rompecabezas, solo... ¿mantente a salvo?”

“Lo haré.” Cubrió la mano de Wirt, inclinándose al tacto. “Estaré bien. No más juramentos de sangre por un tiempo y definitivamente nada de ser secuestrado.” Nada más de ver a un hombre morir. Dipper cerró los ojos rápido contra la forma en que el pensamiento crepitó en su cabeza, desterrándolo a lo más profundo, donde pertenecía. No iba a arruinarle esto.

Volvió a sonreír cuando abrió los ojos, dándole un apretón a la mano de Wirt. “Si me estanco con un misterio, ¿puedo llamarte por inspiración?”

“Pero claro. Es decir, sigo sin saber cómo lo hago, pero darte inspiración es mi placer.” No quería irse. Remover su mano para apretar la espalda de Dipper, lentamente deshizo su agarre, enderezándose. “Y para tu información, no necesitas una razón para llamarme.”

“Tampoco tu.” Dipper fue el primero en pararse, ofreciendo ambas manos para ayudar a Wirt a levantarse. “Siempre te contestaré.”

“Yo también.” Vio sus manos por un momento, después encontró su mirada. “Lo digo en serio. Siempre.”

“Lo sé. Yo... Confío en ti.” Dipper asintió, retrocediendo un paso y dejando caer sus manos. Sacó su celular y escribió un rápido mensaje, enviándolo a pesar su proximidad.

_El primer mensaje es mío. Gané. <3_

Wirt soltó una risotada. “No sabía que era una competencia,” respondió al tiempo que su corazón saltaba.

Su celular volvió a sonar. _El segundo también. Estás haraganeando._

“Ve, hombre. Tu familia te está esperando, y... Estoy bien. Esto, esto entre nosotros, también va a estar bien. Hablamos después.”

Apretando el celular, Wirt asintió. Tomó un paso hacia atrás, luego otro. “Sí. Sí, hablamos después.” El siguiendo paso de espaldas lo hizo tropezar, pero alcanzó a erguirse con una sonrisa avergonzada. “Quiero de- sí, um... nos vemos.”

Se apresuró al coche y abrió la puerta, deslizándose al asiento trasera con una temblorosa exhalación. Greg puso una mano sobre su brazo, cada músculo tenso mientras sostenía su teléfono. Podían hacer esto. Podían hacerlo.

“Wirt, cariño-” empezó su mamá, tono simpático y preocupado.

“Está bien. Solo conduzcan.” Miró hacia arriba, consiguiendo una sonrisa hasta que su padrastro encendió el coche y condujo por el camino de tierra.

Wirt y Greg voltearon para mirar por la ventana trasera, y también Jason Funderburker. Antes de que la Cabaña del Misterio tuviera oportunidad de volverse más pequeña, Wirt abrió su celular. Escribió rápido una respuesta a los primeros dos textos marcando lo que seguro se convertiría un relato de longitud de novela de su correspondencia.

_La tercera es la vencida o eso dicen, pero pese a esta fútil victoria, ya te extraño._  
_Te veo en el verano <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : ¡Último capítulo, chicos! El siguiente será el epílogo para cerrar todo, más o menos.
> 
> ¡Pero! ¡No se desanimen, amigos! ¡La Tercera Parte de Mejores Amigos Misterio está en camino a ser completada! Pronto publicaremos el primer capítulo, si es posible tan pronto como publiquemos el epílogo. Simplemente seguiremos trabajando en esto. No hay final a la vista.
> 
> Aunque primero nos hace falta el título... Si no tenemos un título para la Tercera Parte, están faltos de suerte. (Es broma, estoy segura de que pensaremos en algo a pesar de lo pésimas que somos en poner títulos).
> 
> Gracias a todos por su apoyo y amables palabras, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. ¡En serio lo apreciamos!


	16. Chapter 16

Su vuelo había sido largo, las horas que habían ganado yendo al oeste perdidos para ellos mientras iban al este. Era tarde cuando aterrizaron en Boston, y más tarde aún cuando llegaron a casa, Lakeville risueña y a oscuras cuando las luces del coche familiar cortaron entre la noche. A salvo en la ciudad de los lagos, Wirt musitó, sacando a su hermanito del asiento trasero en brazos.

Se sentía como una persona diferente, regresando a la rutina. Mucho como los eventos después de Lo Desconocido. Todo era lo mismo, pero visto con ojos distintos.

Podía hacer un poema con eso, pero estaba cansado y ansioso por desempacara para poder hacer bien a su promesa y llamar a Dipper. Quizá incluso despertaría a Greg, para que pudiera hablar con Mabel un poco. Por ahora lo dejó dormir sobre su hombro, llevándolo adentro una vez que su mamá abrió la puerta de entrada, hasta su habitación. Enseguida cargó a Jason Funderburker, esa rana de la suerte de los dos, después ayudó a Jonathan a meter el resto del equipaje.

Tras desearle buenas noches a él y a su mamá, Wirt fue con Greg para debatir si despertar o no y se encontró con que ya estaba sentado y frotándose los ojos. “Hola, ¿cómo andas?” Wirt preguntó suavemente mientras su hermano salía torpemente de la cama.

“Quiero el suéter de Mabel,” él murmuró, apuntando a su maleta.

Sabiendo cómo Greg empacaba, el suéter probablemente estaba hecho bola en algún lugar al fondo. “Greg, es tarde. Desempacaremos en la mañana y entonces lo encontraremos.”

“No, quiero el suéter ahora. Wirt, es importante.”

Con un suspiro, cedió. Era importante. Por eso es que llevaba tanto el suéter que Mabel hizo para él al igual que la camisa de Dipper, ¿cómo podía negarle a Greg el mismo consuelo? Wirt se sentó en el suelo, haciendo una seña a Greg para que se le uniera y terminara con un somnoliento y acurrucado hermano más una rana en el regazo. Abrió el cierre de la maleta y puso la parte de arriba contra la pared.

La primer cosa que lo sorprendió fue ver lo ordenado que estaba todo empacado. Lo segundo fue lo que estaba junto a la confiable tetera de su hermano. Greg jadeó fascinado, ahora más que despierto, mientras que Wirt gruñía y se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

“Mabel, ¿ _por qué_?”

“¡Gancho volador!” Greg celebró, luego lo apuntó al techo.

Wirt se lo quitó antes de que pudiera hacer daño alguno a la casa. “No. No, si vas a jugar con esto, entonces no tienes permitido oprimir el gatillo. A menos de que sea a millas alejados de la civilización o en una situación de vida o muerte donde disparar un gancho volador sea necesario.” Cuando Greg se limitó a hacer un puchero, Wirt lo puso de lado. “Pensándolo mejor, lo voy a guardar. Eres muy pequeño para usarlo.”

“Oye. Mabel lo puso en mi maleta,” razonó Greg.

“Sí, pues...” Wirt miro hacia al apaleado artefacto y se fijó en la nota pegada. “Pues esta nota tiene mi nombre, lo cual significa que yo estoy a cargo de decidir qué pasa con el gancho.”

“Está dirigida a los dos,” señaló el otro. “Dice: ‘¡Hola chicos!’”

“Sí, pero mi nombre es el único que aparece en el cuerpo de la nota,” defendió tras un rápido vistazo. “Mira, lo leeré. ‘Antes de que te enfades, Wirt,’ oh claro, gracias por la advertencia, Mabel, ‘un gancho volador...’”

“¿Qué?” Greg ladeó la cabeza, y empujó el brazo de Wirt para poder leer también la nota, aunque su hermano continuó leyéndola en voz alta.

_¡Hola chicos!_

_Antes de que te enfades, Wirt, un gancho volador es un accesorio muy importante en la vida de una persona. ¡Son más útiles de lo que pensarías! Y este en particular seguro lo ha sido._

_Este es el que el Tío Stan me dio el primer verano. Con este es con el que jugamos en Lo Desconocido. Este es el que me ayudó a mí y a Dipper a conquistar nuestros miedos al bajar por el acantilado. ¡Ni siquiera puedo contar el número de veces que lo he usado! Excepto que puedo, pero, ¿quién quiere contar tan alto a propósito? (Salvo Dipper)._

_¡Volviendo al tema!_

_Está un poco magullado, pero sigue siendo firme y confiable. Igual que ustedes dos. Tienen sus abolladuras y raspones, pero siguen enteros y hermosos y maravillosos._

_Los quiero, chicos._

_Cuídenlo, ¿está bien? Como cuidan el uno del otro._

_Con cariño,_

_Mabel_

_p.d. ¡¡¡Revisa la memoria!!!_

_p.d.p.d ¡Los veremos más pronto de lo que piensan! ¡Y ese es un dato de la roca!_

“Eres un hermoso garfio volador, Wirt.” Le dijo Greg, apretando las mejillas de Wirt con las manos. “Con abolladuras y todo.”

“Greg, detente.” Wirt sacudió la cabeza, su mirada cambiando de la nota al garfio volador mientras suspiraba. “Bueno, creo que ahora somos los orgullosos dueños de un garfio volador.”

“¡Sí!” Greg golpeó al aire con su puño.

“Pero sigo siendo el que lo guardará.”

“Aw, frijoles.”

Wirt dobló la nota y se la dio. “Aunque puedes tener esto. Y vamos, hay que encontrar esa memoria. Le pedí a Mabel copias de esas fotos de nosotros en Lo Desconocido, ¿sabes? Las que tiene en su libro de recortes.”

“¡Qué genial!” Greg localizó la memoria USB con forma de rana de inmediato. “¡Hay que verlas ahora!”

“¿Ahora?” Wirt sacó su teléfono para revisar la hora, pero fue jalado de inmediato, casi arrastrado por el suelo en el apuro de su hermano menor. “¡De acuerdo, está bien! Ahora está bien. Ahora es perfecto.”

Los hermanos se escabulleron al oscuro estudio y encendieron la computadora. Wirt tomó asiento en la silla giratoria, bajando la altura ya que seguía puesta hasta arriba de cuando Greg la había usado justo antes de que partieran. El menor trepó a su regazo, con Jason Funderburker en el suyo propio, luego introdujo la memoria en su ranura correspondiente.

El cuarto estuvo bañado en un suave brillo azulado desde la pantalla de la computadora mientras prendía. Wirt dio clic en el ícono de unidad de memoria y encontró que había dos carpetas. Una estaba decía “Lo Desconocido” y la otra “Gravity Falls 2015”. Las comisuras de los labios de Wirt se alzaron a la idea de tener fotos que documentaran su tiempo juntos también en esta ocasión. Sin tener que decir nada, ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en abrir primero la carpeta nueva.

“Oh mi dios.” Wirt se cubrió los ojos y ocultó su rostro, el simple vistazo de la mayoría de las miniaturas suficiente para hacerlo sentir avergonzado y maravillado. “Mabel, ¿ _por qué_?”

“¡Aw, esta es una buena de ti y de Dipper!” Greg lo elogió, tomando la iniciativa de dar clics. “Están tan enamorados.”

“¿Qué?”

Wirt removió su mano para mirar a la foto, impactado al encontrar que era de ellos en la fiesta - Mabel había estado bailando y compitiendo por la súper corona, _¿cómo había tenido tiempo de tomar una foto?_ \- y Greg tenía razón. Dipper envolvía sus hombros con los brazos y su propios brazos sujetaban la cintura de Dipper. Ambos sonreían, tan tímidos y felices por lo nuevo. Puede que no fuera por completo amor lo que brillaba en sus ojos, pero ciertamente era la promesa de eso. El corazón de Wirt saltó e hizo una nota mental de imprimir esta foto en particular para poner en su cuarto.

Seguía siendo vergonzoso encontrar qué tan seguido y lo discreta que Mabel había sido al fotografiarlos, en particular las de ellos la noche anterior - ¿había sido apenas ayer? - en la fogata. Era como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, Wirt podía ver en sus propios ojos cuán perdido estaba en Dipper. Tragó, la mandíbula temblorosa cuando fue golpeado con la pronta urgencia de agarrarlo y sostenerlo. De presionarse, vacilante, contra él en la pequeña cama que había compartido y empaparse en su calidez y seguridad, atrapado entre Dipper y la pared. A salvo, protegido, y querido.

Quería verlo. Escucharlo. Hacerlo sonreír. Hacerlo reír. Protegerlo en cambio. Sostenerlo. Acurrucarse en frente de la televisión con él. Besarlo. Volver a besarlo.

Quería eso.

Wirt esnifó, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras una ola de soledad lo arrastraba, amenazando con ahogarlo de una manera que no había esperado desde que había sido pequeño. Greg volteó a verlo en su regazo y lo abrazó con fiereza. Wirt se aferró a él. Por muy solitario que se sintiera, al menos no estaba solo. Ninguno de ellos lo estaba. Ni tenían que estarlo.

“Veamos si Dipper tiene nuevos vídeos,” sugirió Greg en voz baja, de vuelta a su rutina antes de que hubieran cruzado el país para ver a los gemelos Pines en persona.

Era poco probable. Acababan de dejarlos ese día. Pero Wirt bufó riendo y asintió. Fueron a su canal, ambos encantados con ver que, de hecho, había un nuevo vídeo.

“¡Lo sabía!” Greg jadeó, jalando del suéter de Wirt mientras apuntada a la pantalla y sonreía. “¡Dipper sabía que necesitaríamos un vídeo!”

“No sé si lo sabía,” dijo entre risitas, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta exactamente cuál era el vídeo que subió. “Oh.”

“¿Qué?”

“Es... es el vídeo para los tres millones de suscriptores.”

“¿Con el que lo ayudaste?” Cuando Wirt asintió, Greg agarró el ratón y le dio clic. “¡Entonces hay que verlo!”

La suave iluminación del oasis llenó el reproductor de vídeo, Dipper en medio de todo con el canto de la cascada sonando suavemente detrás de él al filtrarse en el estanque. Wirt sonrió cuando Greg jadeó, impresionado por el lugar. Dipper se veía incluso mejor de lo que había archivado su memoria. Magnífico. Su corazón se agitó y contuvo un feliz chillido mientras escondía su boca contra el cabello de Greg. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera cuando la voz que empezó el vídeo no vino del mismo anfitrión.

_“¿Sin cartel esta vez?”_

“¡Wirt, eres tú!” Greg se removió emocionado. “¡Estás en un vídeo de Dipper los Guía a lo Guía a lo Inexplicable!”

 _“Lo olvidé.”_ Dipper se encogió de hombros en la pantalla y a Wirt no se le escapó la manera en que su mirada se movió más allá del lente de la cámara. Lo había estado mirando. _“De acuerdo, entonces, solo pretendan que tengo un cartel. Dipper los Guía a lo Inexplicable número sea el que sea porque olvidé confirmar eso. Estará en el título o en la descripción. Quizá en ambos._

 _“Bien, para este vídeo, tendremos algo diferente a lo normal para celebrar los tres millones de suscriptores. Como... wow. ¿Quiénes son, gente?”_ Dipper metió las manos en sus bolsillos, meciéndose sobre sus pies. Era en verdad adorable. Oh, esperaba que hubiera cortado esa parte del vídeo porque tenerlo diciendo que era adorable a su adorable cara era simplemente demasiado. _“Pero, gracias, por sintonizarnos y quedarse con nosotros a través de todas las cosas terroríficas y extrañas que cubrimos en estos vídeos. Para este, queríamos mostrarles que hay más que lo bizarro aquí. O, supongo que más importante, que esto bizarro puede ser simplemente magnífico. Eso fue contradictorio, pero da igual. Disfruten esto, chicos, y gracias.”_

La conversación que le había seguido había sido cortada, las escenas de la llegada de las ninfas bailando por el aire reemplazando a Dipper en la pantalla. Wirt contuvo el aliento, verlo mediante pixeles no se le comparaba nada a verlas en la realidad, pero seguían siendo cautivadoras. No tan cautivadoras como había sido Dipper. _Puedes tenerme._ Le había dicho. Era en serio. La reacción de Dipper, tambaleante y sin aliento, quedó impresa para siempre en el ojo de su mente, la forma en que sus dedos rozaron su mejilla tan ligeramente, como si fuera a desaparecer si presionaba demasiado.

“Eso fue muy lindo,” aportó Greg cuando el vídeo terminó, Wirt perdiendo las palabras de cierre de Dipper perdido en sus propias memorias. “Me alegra que tú y Dipper pudieran ir a esa cita.”

“Sí, a mí también.” Wirt besó la cima de la cabeza de Greg, sonriendo.

“Pero, ¿cómo vas a superar eso?”

Riendo, lo apretó contra él. “¡Es lo que yo dije! Al parecer no le importa mucho qué hagamos.”

“Pero te importa a ti,” notó Greg.

Wirt se encogió de hombros. “Solo quiero... quiero ser su igual en esto. Quiero decir, él es el paquete completo-”

“Y tú también lo eres, Wirt. No hay duda de que eres un igual para Dipper. Eres el capitán y él es el almirante y son perfectos para el otro.” Con un firme asentimiento, Greg terminó su argumento.

“Gracias, Greg.” Lo volvió a abrazar, después lo ayudó a bajar de la silla. “¿Por qué no vas a buscar tu suéter y ponerte tu pijama? Si eres lo bastante rápido, puedes hablar con Mabel y Dipper un poco cuando los llame.”

“¿Cuánto vas a llamarlos?”

Wirt le mostró una amplia sonrisa. “Justo ahora.”

Greg salió corriendo del cuarto tan rápido que Wirt se preocupó de que no alcanzaría a dar vuelta en el pasillo y se estrellaría contra la pared. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apagó la computadora y removió la memoria. Mientras caminaba devuelta a su habitación, abrió su teléfono y miró el número de Dipper. Empezó a programarlo como botón de marcación rápida, el número cuatro, pero dudó. Tras unos rápidos tecleos y reacomodación de algunos contactos, terminó siendo el número uno el que presionó antes del botón de llamada. Mientras que era muy tarde aquí, apenas era anochecía en Gravity Falls, Oregón.

“Qué tal, extraño,” murmuró Wirt en el recibidor, sonriendo como el perdido enamorado que era al dejarse caer sobre su cama. “Así que, nunca adivinarás lo que tu hermana puso en la maleta de Greg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N/A** : ¡Nos vemos en parte tres!
> 
>  **N/T** : ¡Por fin! ¡Tras dos meses! Y medio, creo. La segunda parte ha sido completada, y pronto empezaré a publicarles la tercera. Estoy muy agradecida por las leídas que le han dado a este proyecto, y me alegra saber que más se sumen a la lectura de esta traducción. No olviden darle su amor a las autoras originales con un kudo aquí o un comentario allá. Sé que lo apreciarán.


End file.
